Rebirth
by Irish Maverick
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Hate. Jason Cena heads to TNA to rebuild his career and life. Will he be able to prove that he can stand alone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once, I don't own TNA, WWE, or any other wrestling feds mentioned or made fun of in this fic. Thank you.

_Just when you thought it was safe to read fanfictions... ALLO! I'm baaaack! To new readers, welcome, to readers of BH, welcome back, that's right, Jason's back and this time we're taking it to TNA, if you didn't like BH ya probably won't like this and if you did like BH you probably won't like this, but let's not stand on ceremony and get this party started._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter One-Training Day**

"C'mon Jason! Keep it up!" Yelled Mara Daniels as her boyfriend staggered into view. The boyfriend in question, a tall eighteen year old with short brown hair, jogged forward until he was level with her then collapsed on the grass at her feet.

"Am I... done yet?" He gasped, she laughed.

"Almost".

"Almost?"

"Yup, just thirty more push ups and five more laps round the block".

"What? Five?"

"You got it".

"Can't I just use the machine in Shawn's gym?"

"So you can set it on low? Not a chance slacker, now give me thirty".

Jason gave a defeated sigh and began his push ups, every day for the past week Mara had been putting him through a strict training regime, increasing his workload every day, he was spending hour after hour running laps of the neighbourhood, doing press up, lather, rinse, repeat until she said otherwise, he had actually cheered when she told him they were going swimming one day, until she made him swim laps of the pool instead of run them, sometimes it just didn't pay to have a girlfriend.

"Tell me again why I agreed to let you help me train?"

"Because you wanted to lose a few pounds and boost your stamina, and seeing as I have a brother who used to work for TNA, I was the best person to help you out".

"And you don't have to do it with me because..."

"I'm not the one in training".

"And I don't just say piss off because..."

"Because if you do you'll never find out where Shawn and Cameron hid your precious Sonic the Hedgehog game".

"Yeah, although I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it".

"C'mon kid" said Shawn from his seat on the steps. "No pain, no gain".

"Easy for you to say" replied Jason as he stood up. "There, thiry push ups, five more laps right?"

"Yup" he started to run off. "Hold it!"

"What now!"

"You forgot something" she replied picking up a heavy looking bag, he eyed it nervously.

"What's in that?"

"A hundred pounds of weight".

"... I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You heard".

"Y'know" he muttered putting the bag on. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you".

"Because you're crazy about me" she smiled.

"Uh huh, and it's mutual right?"

"C'mon Jason, you know how I feel about you".

"Yeah".

"Now come on" she said slapping him on the back. "Six more laps".

"Six? You said five!"

"That was before you started stalling, now get going or it'll be seven".

He gave a frustrated groan and started running, Mara went and sat next to Shawn with a grin on her face.

"I love teasing him like that".

Shawn laughed. "I'm impressed that he takes it, I would have thought he'd have at least tried for some payback by now".

"Well, he does love that game".

"Yeah, maybe I should tell him where it is then you'll have nothing on him".

"Shawn, you wouldn't, you know what he'd do to me?"

Shawn just laughed and the two went back to waiting for Jason to finish, the teen constantly shot Mara mutinous glances as he went by but did the six laps and collapsed on the lawn again.

"Alright Jason, that's it for today".

"Thank... you... God".

She laughed. "Now get up and hit the showers".

He tried to get up but was weighed down by the bag. "Uhh, little help?"

She laughed again. "Nah, I think I'll just watch you struggle".

"That's it!" He jumped to his feet, Mara took off and ran inside, Jason managed two steps before collapsing to the ground again, he looked at Shawn who was still sitting on the steps laughing his guts out.

"Don't just sit there! Get this damn bag off me!"

* * *

Jason collapsed face-down onto the bed, his body and muscles were aching after his hard day of work, he heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in Shawn".

"How'd ya know it was me?" Asked his mentor.

"You and Rebecca are the only one's who knock, and seeing as she's out..."

"Oh, how ya feeling?"

"Like I've been through a match with you" laughed the teen. "Damn" he muttered. "How can I want to throw up if I don't have anything to throw up?"

"Didn't you ever take tenth grade science?"

"That was a bit hard considering I got expelled in the eighth grade".

"Expelled? What for?"

"Flooded the assembly hall".

"That's it?"

"Yeah, OK sure there was a PTA meeting with the school governors going on, but still".

"So you ain't been to school since eighth grade?"

"Yup, that's why I got into wrestling so early, I didn't drop school to wrestle, I wrestled cause school dropped me".

"Oh, so what did you do between school and wrestling".

"Stay at home, annoy my Mom, annoy John, damn him to hell, lose half my friends, get bored, join a soccer team, get kicked out of soccer team, join a gang, get arrested four times, leave the gang, get beat up in the streets, beat up the people who beat me up, got a part-time job, got fired from said part-time job and then joined a wrestling school".

"Nice".

"Very".

"Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up something to eat, pizza good with you?"

"Yeah, thanks man".

"No problem".

Shawn left and Jason went back to trying to lie as still as possible, Mara came in a lay down next to him.

"You OK?" She asked, snuggling up to him.

"Do I look it? And if you're expecting a hug after the hell you've put me through today, you got another thing coming".

"It's for your own good Jason".

"So you keep saying, yet I've been working till I hurl and I don't feel better".

"You said you wanted to cut down to two ten, how much do you weigh right now?"

"Two ten and a half".

"See? Just half a pound to go".

"I'll probably hurl that out later".

She laughed and absently ran her hand down the side of his face. "Then you said you wanted to boost your stamina so you could keep up with the X-Division guys, I'd say you're well on the way to doing that".

"It's not that I don't appreciate this, it's just when I asked you to help I didn't expect to be put through a boot camp for fear of losing my favourite video game".

"How else could I have got you to train?"

"True".

"Anyway, I'm not that hard on you".

"Army drill instructors are less demanding than you".

"Well if you feel like that then I'll ask Shawn to cancel the treat we had planned for you".

"Treat?"

"Yeah, we figured that since you worked so hard since you started training you deserved a treat".

Jason laughed. "Yeah right, let me guess, a thousand laps of the swimming pool with a two hundred pound weight tied to my back? If that's the case then I might as well do it with you".

"I'll pretend you never said that".

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh, so what's the surprise?"

"Shawn's arranged it with the local promotion to let you go to their gym tomorrow and throw around some of the trainees there".

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh".

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best... wait, no catch?"

"No catch, just you throwing around some guys and working on a new finisher".

"Yeah" he sighed. "No more F-U, but you know what they say, out with the old in with the new".

She nodded. "So what now?"

"What now?" He repeated putting an arm round her. "Now, I'm going to lie here until Shawn gets back, have something to eat, then sleep until tomorrow when I can beat some rookies up for a while".

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan".

They snuggled up together for a few moments.

"So, can I have my game back?"

"Hmmm, nah".

* * *

Jason was like a kid in a candy store when he got in the ring the next day, he, Mara and Shawn had arrived earlier than the regular guys to let Jason have some fun, he ran the ropes and practised takedowns with Shawn, before seeing how quick he could move around, the only problem he had was that it was a regular four-sided ring, the six sides of TNA were going to be a whole new world, his one match in a TNA ring had been hard on him but he figured he'd get there eventually, he was now taking a break as the regular wrestlers went through some drills in the ring, the trainer called him in. 

"Right, I don't think I need to tell you who this is, and the reason he's here is to work with you help himself get ready for his TNA debut, but I'm sure anyone who impresses him will find themselves on the TNA scouting list in the future".

Laughter rang out in the small group.

"So, who wants to work with him first?"

The next hour was spent with Jason exchanging moves with the wrestlers, he used all his old moves but none of them could put them down for a three-count, his refusal to use the F-U after leaving WWE looked like it was coming back to haunt him, he had the Koji clutch, but he needed a move that could get a pinfall win, eventually he stepped out of the ring with a frustrated look on his face.

"What the hell do I need to do to get a three-count?" He muttered to Mara.

"You could always try something new" she suggested. "Like you planned".

"I can't think of anything".

"Use your imagination".

Before Jason could reply he was distracted by the trainer arguing with one of the wrestlers.

"... know what time it is? You're an hour late! Just because you're our champion doesn't mean you can turn up when you please".

"Sorry man, I just didn't see the point to turn up just to work with some no-talent brat who just got fired because he couldn't handle his equally untalented brother".

"It doesn't matter what you do or don't see the point in doing, you're supposed to set an example to the younger guys, we're not a big promotion, we need to have guys like him there to help the youngsters".

"Yeah, the youngsters, not me".

"Look Carl, if you were as good as you say you are then this wouldn't be the only place who'd let you work for them".

"Hey" said Jason to one of the younger wrestlers, the kid looked younger than he was. "Who's that loadmouth?"

"Him? Carl Buckley, our champion even though he's the least talented guy here, I've only been here a month and I out wrestled him, no other place want to touch him, he's only here cause he's rich and helps bail us out from time to time".

"If he sucks so bad how come he's still champ?"

"Politics, he defends it once a month and when he does he gets himself DQ'ed straight away".

"Oh".

At that point Buckley came across to the table with drinks. "Outta the way" he muttered shoving the other kid to one side, he turned to Jason and hesitated when he saw the teen glaring at him, he quickly recovered though.

"Got a problem superstar?"

Jason just shook his head and stepped round him, the other kid looked like he wanted to get a little payback but he stepped in his way.

"Relax, he's not worth the effort" he said load enough for Buckley to here him.

"What did you say punk?"

"You heard" he replied before turning back to the kid. "You up for a little wrasslin'?"

"Sure".

"Just so you know, I'm trying new finishers so I'm gonna try and throw you around alot".

"I can take it, and it depends on whether you can keep up or not that you'll be throwing me around".

Jason laughed and followed the kid into the ring, he tried every new innovative move he could think of but the kid kicked out of everything. Jason was feeling frustrated but in the back of his mind he wondered if the kid was just really tough.

"You wanna take a break?" He asked as he helped the kid up after hitting a modified Styles Clash, which the kid of course kicked out of.

"Nah man, keep 'em coming".

Jason complied and set the kid up for a Razor's Edge but as he lifted him up the kid suddenly slipped off his shoulders and caught him with a big kick.

"Told ya you'd have to keep up" he laughed as he helped Jason up, the teen smiled back but it dissapeared when he heard Buckley continue to make snide comments.

"Please, no wonder his brother kicked his ass, why is he even in wrestling?"

"Get out of the ring" muttered Jason to the kid. "Hey big mouth! If you wanna talk shit get in here and talk it to my face!"

Buckley looked shocked for a second but then grinned. "Punk, if I got in that ring with you then you won't make it to TNA".

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Replied Jason. "I got fifty bucks here that says I'll pin you in less than a minute!"

Buckley laughed. "You haven't pinned any of these no talent jackasses, what makes you think you'll pin me?"

"These guys don't suck".

Buckley's eyes narrowed and he hopped in the ring. "Referee". The trainer jumped in as well.

"Hold the money ref" said Jason.

The two circled each other but as they went to lock up Buckley kicked him below the belt and began wailing on him.

"C'mon superstar, that all ya got?" He yelled as he prepared to hit a kick, Jason's instincts kicked in and he ducked before standing up with Buckley on his back in a torture rack, he walked around for a few seconds before spinning Buckley round and dropping him with a powerbomb! He covered as the trainer counted Buckley down.

"Guess I'm the new champ" laughed Jason as he got up, he exchanged a look with Shawn, guess I've found myself a new finisher".

"Or Buckley's the weakest guy you've ever wrestled".

Jason proceeded to disprove that suggestion by hitting the same move on all the wrestlers in the room and putting them all down for a three count, finally Shawn decided the teen had had enough fun ended the day, they were on the car ride home when Jason's phone went off.

"Hello? I'm fine... what? That's a bit short notice isn't it? No, we can make it... yeah, see ya".

"Who was that?" Asked Mara.

"Cornette, he wants us to get to Florida by tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?"

"Uh huh".

Shawn smirked. "I take it you're gonna be busy for a while".

"Uh huh" replied Jason. "There's gonna be no time for TV".

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_And so it begins... be gentle. Seriously though I hope you enjoy it, and as you'll find out I've changed a bunch of things in TNA around to suit my own needs, like Vinnie Mac whenever someone disagrees with him._

_R&R (Please)_

_See ya_

_HBKJOH_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Whatup? Here we all are again, before I get started I got four words for TNA... Paul Heyman, sign now! Anyway might as well kick this off._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Two-Meeting The Boss**

"Long time no see" said Jason to himself as the plane landed in Orlando.

"Huh?" Muttered Mara sleepily as she woke up next to him.

"Just talking to Florida" replied Jason, in her half asleep state Mara got a confused look on her face.

"Who's Florida?"

"The state we just landed in".

"Oh yeah" she said suddenly awake.

"Been a while since I was here" muttered the teen.

"Get used to it, you're gonna be here at least once a week from now on".

"Uh huh".

After getting through security and collecting their bags and headed out of the airport.

"So how we getting to the arena?" She asked. "A cab?"

"Cornette said someone would pick us up" replied Jason, at that point a whistle rang out and he glanced up to see Terry Taylor waiting by a car.

"Hurry up kid! I don't wanna get a ticket".

"Hello to you too Red Rooster" shot back Jason hopping in the back with Mara, Terry frowned at being reminded of one of the most embarrassing periods of his career and got in the front.

"Enjoy the flight?"

"Can't complain, how's life down here anyway?"

"Getting better all the time, soon we'll be a challenge for your old friends up North".

"Well now you got me that's almost certain" laughed Jason.

"Don't get cocky son, we're a whole new world compared with them up there".

"I know, I'm looking forward to showing you what I got".

"And we're looking forward to seeing it, how's your brother doing?" He asked Mara.

"He's doing great actually".

"Pity he quit, he was one of the best we ever had".

"Yeah, but after what Joe did to him he did what he thought was best for the family".

Terry nodded and remained silent for the rest of the drive, at the arena he led them to Cornette's office, even though it was a Thursday and Impact was later that night there were no other wrestlers in the arena, Terry knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Jim, they're here".

"Thanks Terry, send 'em in".

Terry stood aside for the two to enter the office and closed the door behind them, Jim Cornette stood up as the two walked over to his desk.

"Jason Cena, we meet at last, nice to see ya".

"Thank you sir, it's mutual".

"Have a seat" Cornette pulled out a copy of Jason's TNA contract. "Right, the reason I brought you here on such short notice is to tell you what I expect, go over the contract and sort out your debut".

"No problem".

"Now I'm sure you understand that I am expecting a lot from you, Dixie's been pushing for you with the board and I personally think you're a great talent so I'm not gonna give you a lot of chances, you're either gonna sink or swim and if you sink I won't hesitate to let you go".

"I understand".

"Anyway, the three man things that you have to do are this, put on great matches, draw crowds and bring in ratings, think you can do that?"

"Number one, no problem, two and three? You'll have to wait and see how the fans react to me first".

"Fair point, now let's go over the contract, you did read it right?"

"Of course".

"So ya understand everything down there?"

"Pretty much".

"Well, I've had to add something to it, the board want me to inform you that if you want to join us you have to move to Orlando".

"What?"

"I know".

"Can't I stay with Shawn in San Antonio?"

"Sorry kid, but the board know about you having anger issues so they want you in Orlando so they can have someone keep an eye on you from time to time, they've already got you an apartment and the payment for it's coming out of your first paycheck".

Jason sighed. "Fine".

"OK, you understood the part about the Indy dates?"

"Not really, what does it mean by 'certain promotions take precedent?"

"Well that's something I threw in, what it means is, if you decide you wanna work Indies, then Ring of Honor get's first call".

"One of the advantages of controlling two promotions?"

Yup, one helps the other and vice-versa, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Nope, I'll work for whoever".

Cornette put the contract away and rested his arms on the desk.

"Right kid, now we're gonna talk about you debuting, but first I wanna go over a few things, firstly, how many people know you've signed for us?"

"Me, Mara and Shawn".

"OK, keep it that way, I don't want anyone finding out until you debut, you don't tell anyone, the only people here who know are me, Terry and Dixie, we're gonna shoot some videos with one of the camera crews, other than that no-ones gonna know".

"Won't the videos say who I am?"

"No, we're keeping it quiet until Sunday".

"Sunday?"

"Yeah, you're gonna debut on Sunday at Sacrifice".

"Short notice again".

"Sorry kid, but I decided the sooner we get you in ring the better, especially since we have that World X Cup taking half the division out".

"You're starting me in the X Division?"

"Think you can handle it?"

"I know I can handle it, who am I facing?"

"Before I answer that, have you been following TNA lately?"

"No, I've been a bit pre-occupied with stuff up North".

"Well, I'll have to explain it to you, a month ago Samoa Joe decided to step out of the X Division, to do that he forfeited the title, and with the World X Cup coming up, AJ helping Sting against double J, and your brother quitting" he nodded at Mara. "We didn't have that many guys going for it, end of story Maverick Matt ended up getting the gold".

"Matt? Shawn's cousin?"

"You got it, anyway, he's been mouthing off about how gret he is, and since that cup's on there's no-one I think's worth him defending the gold against on a Pay Per View, so that's where you come in".

"He'd defending the title against me?"

"No, it's non-title, didn't think you were getting a shot on your debut did you?"

"Jeff Hardy did".

"That was back when Vince Russo was around, if you want a title shot you have to earn it with me".

"Fair enough".

"So, that in mind, if you beat him on Sunday you get a title shot at the PPV after that".

"You serious?"

"Very".

"You really are throwing me in at the deep end aren't you?"

"I think you got the talent to handle it, the question is do you have the heart?"

"Did you watch me at all when I was in WWE?"

"A bit, so, you in?"

"I'm in".

"Good, let's go shoot that intro video for you".

"You really are building me up as a big signing aren't you?"

"Kid, whether you're a wrestler or a ticket seller if Jim Cornette signs you then you're a damn big signing! Now go get the video done".

* * *

Later that day Jason and Mara were back at the airport waiting for their flight back to San Antonio, Cornette was letting them go back and get their stuff but they would have to be in Orlando by Saturday evening, Jason sighed, he was going to miss Shawn and Rebecca, he had really enjoyed the past few months he spent in their home, his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey kid! Where are ya?"

"At the airport, We're on our way back".

"OK, I'll pick ya up".

"Cool, oh yeah, guess who my first match is gonna be against".

"Who".

"Your cousin!"

"You're facing Matt?"

"Yup, one member of the family to another huh?"

"Yeah".

"Oh and Shawn? Remember when you said we'd cross the bridge of me moving out when we came to it?"

"Yeah?"

"We just got there".

**End Of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, sorry it's kinda short, anyway we now know who Jason's debut match is against, the teen versus the Maverick, but that's another chapter for another time._

_R&R_

_See Ya_

_HBKJOH_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Awight? Welcome back again, can't think of anything to say so, let's get started._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Three-Starting Over**

Jason glanced back as he walked towards Shawn's car, Mara was saying goodbye to Rebecca and Cameron, all his stuff was packed in the back of Shawn's car. This was it, he was moving on, Shawn's house had been his home for the past four months, he and Mara had practically been part of the family, now it was over. He walked back to Rebecca and Cameron and leant down in front of the boy.

"OK buddy, you be good for Mommy and Daddy OK?"

"Kay".

"And remember what I told you".

"Playstation is better than X-Box?"

"That's the one, see ya kid". He stood up and hugged Rebecca. "Thanks for everything Rebecca".

"You're welcome Jason, feel free to visit when you can".

"I'll try". The teen put his arm round Mara and the two went to the car where Shawn was waiting, they got in, waved to Rebecca and Cameron one last time then Shawn drove towards the airport. No-one talked in the car allowing Jason's mind to drift to his upcoming debut match with Maverick Matt Bentley, he had made it back to San Antonio in time to catch Impact and see how things with Bentley played out, Cornette had told Bentley he'd be facing TNA's newest acquisition at Sacrifice, as Matt had started to reply the promo video Jason had shot with the camera crew with a voice over put in, it was mostly just shots of him standing with his back to the camera or his face covered but it came off nicely, although the voice over saying that he had been rejected by his family could have been a slight give away. Now it was in his hands, sink or swim, earn a title shot or struggle on the lower card, a lot of pressure to put on a teenager but he was willing to give his all. They arrived at the airport and Shawn helped them drop off their bags.

"Y'know what I just realised?" Said Jason suddenly. "How are we gonna get all this stuff to the apartment on our own with no car?"

"Terry's picking us up" replied Mara. "Under the conditions of you do not say the words Red Rooster".

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises".

After a while of waiting Mara went off to get some magasines for the flight leaving Shawn and Jason alone.

"By the way kid, here's your game back" he handed Jason Mara's blackmail material.

"Thanks".

"Now she has nothing on ya to make you do what she wants".

Jason laughed. "Oh yeah, it's payback time, where did you two hide it anyway?"

"The one place you'd never look".

"Mara's underwear drawer?"

Shawn just gave him a look that screamed 'BS!' Then he laughed. "Kid, I know for a fact that's the first place you looked, and that was before you even knew I took the game".

"Teenager" replied Jason quickly.

"That's your excuse for everything".

"... teenager".

Shawn laughed. "I'm gonna miss you kid".

Before Jason could reply the boarding call for his flight went out, the two stood up and hugged.

"Take care of yourself kid".

"You too Shawn".

"Stay in touch".

Jason put on a fake crying voice. "I'll call every day".

Shawn laughed then started copying him. "Don't forget to shower regularly and wear a sweater when it's cold and..."

"Shawn, people are staring".

The two went back to speaking normally.

"Seriously though, I'll see if I can get down for Christmas if it's OK with you?"

"No problem at all kid".

Mara came over and said her goodbyes to Shawn before Jason shook his hand one more time.

"Pity we never got that last match huh?"

"Yeah, another time perhaps?"

"Name a date and a place other than WWE and it's on".

"See ya around kid".

"So long Shawn".

* * *

Several hours later the plane landed in Orlando, sure enough Terry Taylor was waiting for them to give them a lift to their new home, it took all of Jason's effort not to call him Red Rooster, when they arrived at the apartment Terry helped them move some of the stuff in. 

"The arena's only a couple of blocks down the road" he said. "And there's a gym a couple of blocks in the other direction".

"Within running distance" said Mara.

"Yipee" muttered Jason sarcastically. "Thanks Terry, that's the last of it".

"No problem kid, see ya at the arena tomorrow".

"Indeed you will" replied Jason before muttering. "Rooster" under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" said the teen quickly running back upstairs to the apartment to get his first look around, there was already furniture in there, and the refridgerator was stocked probably paid for by TNA management and also likely to being taken out of his paycheck at the end of the month, it was a pretty big apartment, lounge, kitchen, bathroom with shower and bath, and two bedrooms, he'd put the stuff Terry had helped him bring in into the smaller bedroom then joined Mara in the room they'd be sharing. She was sitting on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" he sat down next to her. "You OK?"

"Yeah, just thinking".

"What about?"

"This is the first place we've ever had all to ourselves".

"Yeah, our own little place, just you and me now".

She sighed. "Yeah".

"Feel like celebrating our new independance?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Some food, some drinks, just you and me sort of thing".

"Cool, can you cook?"

"No, can you?"

"Not really".

"Oh".

"... Take out?"

"Take out".

* * *

Later Jason was sitting in the bedroom trying to tune his playstation into the TV, his phone rang. 

"Bonjour".

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Came Cornette's voice.

"I'm doing alright, what's up?"

"Just calling to check on ya and make sure you're OK".

"I'm eighteen years old, not a damn child!"

"Unfortunately TNA management doesn't agree with that, so you better get used to calls like this".

"Whatever happened to trust?"

"Trust has to be earned kid".

"Don't I know it" muttered Jason.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Asked Cornette.

"Yup, can't wait".

"That's just the mindset I need from you".

"Well I wanna enjoy it while I'm here".

"I think you will kid, don't worry about that".

Jason laughed. "Hey so long as ya don't make me face cross-dressers or a guy that eats worms I'll have the time of my life".

"Glad to hear it, see ya tomorrow night kid, although I'll probably have to call you before then to make sure you're OK".

"Management really don't like me do they?"

"Like I said, Dixie had to push really hard for you, anyway, see ya later kid".

"Bye".

Jason hung up the phone and went back to the TV. "C'mon... got it".

"You done?" Asked Mara as she entered the room.

"Finally" replied Jason dropping onto the bed, he grabbed one of the controls and offered her the other one. "Wanna play?"

"What game?"

He shrugged. "Any, I'll beat you at all of them" he remembered that Shawn had returned the other game and smirked as thoughts of payback for all the weeks of running went through his mind.

"Why are you smiling?" He quickly snapped out of it.

"Just thinking of all the games I'm gonna beat you at".

"Really?" She dropped down next to him and grabbed the offered control. "Bring it bitch!"

He laughed. "Yes ma'am".

It was several hours before the two finally decided to call it a night.

"It feels weird having our own place" commented Mara.

"Yeah, I'm still half expecting Shawn to come in that door making a joke or goofing around".

"I know" she snuggled up to him. "I'm gonna miss him and Rebecca".

"Me too, but it's not like we won't see them again, we could take some time off every now and then and go see them, and I'm pretty sure he could do the same".

"Maybe".

There was silence between the two for a few minutes before Mara spoke again.

"You ready for tomorrow night?"

"Trying not to think about it actually".

"Nervous?"

"Yup, it's the 'Great American Bash' all over again, only this time I'm against someone a lot more talented than JBL".

"You can handle it, you always do".

"Yeah" they lapsed into silence again before Jason smirked, in the darkness Mara couldn't see it. "Oh yeah, you'll never guess what I found".

"What?"

"A certain item that you've been using to blackmail me into going through Mara Daniels boot camp for the past two weeks".

Mara gulped. "You found the game?"

"Uh huh... payback time".

Mara quickly tried to jump out of the bed but Jason was able to grab her and pull her back down before starting to tickle her.

"OK! OK I'm sorry! I give!" She yelled between laughs.

"Sorry, but I ain't letting you off that easy" he smirked tickling her harder, she sreamed with laughter and rolled onto her stomach but he continued to tickle her before finally stopping and lying next to her.

"Y'know, if there's one good thing about moving out of Shawn's it's the privacy we're gonna get" he grinned as she caught her breath and slapped him on the chest.

"Asshole".

"You got it".

"So does this mean I have to sleep with one eye open now?"

"Nah, once you're asleep you look so beautiful I don't have the heart to wake you again".

"Thanks".

"That and if I do then I won't see my next birthday".

"What?"

"Mara, when someone wakes you up when you don't want to wake up, it just doesn't work out, remember what you did to Miz the night after that party at Judgement Day?"

"He deserved it!"

"He deserved it because he decided to let off an air horn and wake you up, and on that I think we should get some sleep" he kissed her forehead. "Night".

"Night Jason".

She drifted off to sleep pretty quickly but Jason just lay there staring up at the ceiling, when he was sure Mara was asleep he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, he poured himself some orange juice then went and sat in the lounge. He hated it when he was like this, his nerves just never left him when he had a big match coming up.

_"Just relax"_ he told himself. _"It's just Matt Bentley, he's nowhere near as good as Shawn, and you've beaten Shawn, you can handle him"_ He spent ages telling himself that but the nerves just kept playing up, he was under intense pressure to show how what he had in TNA, and a match with the X Division champion was not something he needed, at least he didn't have any doubt in himself this time, it was just nerves, nerves which, just like Matt Bentley, he could beat.

* * *

When Jason woke up he was back in bed with Mara, he couldn't remember making his way back to bed so he guessed Mara must of helped him or he'd done it while half concious, it was still early but he couldn't get back to sleep, he felt the need to do something, he got out of bed, being careful not to wake Mara, got dressed and went for a run, he jogged through the quiet streets and soon found himself at the Impact Zone, he stopped opposite it and just stared at it, his new place of work, and he couldn't wait to wrestle in it as a TNA wrestler. 

"See ya soon" he muttered before subconciously tapping his chest and pointing at it then contiued his run, when he got back to the apartment Mara wasn't in bed.

"Mara?"

"I'm in the shower, how was your run?"

"How'd you know I was out on a run?"

"Lucky guess".

Jason smirked to himself and flipped the TV and playstation on, before going into the kitchen, he made himself and bowl of cereal and went back to the playstation, when he finished eating and went to put the bowl away he noticed Mara was still in the shower, he smirked and turned the hot tap in the kitchen on hoping his little plot would work, he grinned as he heard Mara's scream as the water suddenly went from hot to cold, he quickly turned the tap back off and sprinted back to the bedroom and acted like he'd been playing his game the whole time while trying not to laugh. Seconds after he'd jumped onto the bed Mara stormed into the room with just a towel covering herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not looking up from the game.

"You know damn well what's wrong Jason!" This time he glanced up.

"Something wrong with the shower?" He asked casually as she advanced on him threateningly.

"Well seeing as how you did it..."

"How could I do anything if I'm in here?" He replied still trying to stop the laughter from escaping as well as avoid staring at Mara, he was failing miserably on both counts.

"You asshole!" She yelled as he gave in and burst out laughing, she then proceeded to begin ranting at him but it barely registered with him as he went back to playing his game although his eyes did stray to her every few seconds, eventually she was practically in his face with her rant and he had enough, he grabbed her arm, pulled her down, rolled on top of her and silenced her with a kiss, she was stunned for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. After a while he stopped and the two blushed at the situation, they went to kiss again but Jason's phone went off.

"Damnit, I bet it's Shawn, no-one else has timing like him" he muttered while he went to answer it, Mara just laughed.

"Hello?"

"Right kid, here's the deal" said Cornette. "You change into your gear now and get to the arena ASAP".

"Why so early?"

"Cause I don't want anyone to see you, you can stay in my office until it's time for your match".

"Alright, see you soon" he hung up the phone.

"Shawn?" Asked Mara.

"Cornette" replied Jason. "We gotta get to the arena soon as possible, so I better get showered and changed".

"After I'm finished".

"Could you hurry up? He sounded pretty firm that we should get there quick".

She smirked. "Well, we could always share".

"Works for me".

* * *

After the teens arrived at the arena they were escorted to Cornett's office, his match was right in the middle of the Sacrifice card so he had a bit of a wait, after a while Jason's nerves returned and he was soon pacing the office back and forth as he waited for the match, Cornette refused to let him leave the office at all until it was time so he could be sure no-one would see the teen a put two and two together. There had been one close call when a furious Monty Brown had burst into the office to demand to know when he would get an NWA title match, fortunately Jason and Mara had the sense to duck into the office's private bathroom while 'The Alpha Male' vented his anger at Cornette, finally there was just one more match on the Sacrifice before Jason's and his pacing got more intense. 

"Jeez kid slow down" said Cornette. "You're starting to make me nervous".

"Well if you'd allow me to walk around the arena instead of keeping me in here for hours at a time..."

"Look, I needed to make sure no-one knew you were here, as soon as you're done out there you can go to the locker room and meet the guys, you know anyone?"

"I only really know Chris Sabin, me and him had a bit of a friendly rivalry before I went to WWE".

"Is he the only one?"

"The only one I know, although I've wrestled Petey and Joe before".

"Joe? At your age? How'd ya do?"

"Match started at eight-thirty by eight forty I was on the way home".

"Ouch!"

"You're telling me?"

Before Cornette could reply Terry Taylor stuck his head in the door.

"Jim, it's time for the kid's match".

"Thanks Terry, OK kid, time to show if you're worth all the trouble of signing you".

Jason nodded and followed Terry out the door with Mara in tow, Terry managed to get them to the entrance tunnel without anyone seeing them.

"Right, before you go out there we're gonna play the video again OK?"

"No problem Terry".

Terry shook his hand. "Good luck kid".

Jason nodded his thanks and stood at the end of the tunnel, he could see out the other end into the arena. Maverick Matt's music was playing and he was making his way to the ring down the opposite entranceway with the X Division title in one arm and his manager Tracy Brooks wrapped round the other, Jason felt the adrenaline begin flowing and started hopping on the spot, he exchanged a smile with Mara who was almost as pumped as he was, she kissed him on the cheek for luck as Matt's music stopped and the lights in the arena went out, the same video from Impact began playing with the voice over.

"A lone warrior with a burning desire, formerly an amazing talent who overcame all the odds until his betrayal, rejection and exile by the hand of his own family, now, like a pheonix from the ashes, he is reborn and back on the path to glory, after all his sacrifices he now comes to TNA to prove he can stand alone and beat the odds once again, tonight is his debut, he is... Jason Cena!"

**End Of Chapter

* * *

**

_It's that time again, coming up: Jason makes his debut at Sacrifice, will he defeat Maverick Matt in his first TNA appearance? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_See Ya_

_HBKJOH_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey y'all! How's it going? Having fun? Good, coming up: Jason vs. the TNA X Division champion Maverick Matt in his debut match, will the teen cope with the pressure? Will he gain a victory in his first match? And just how will the TNA crowd react to having a Cena on their turf? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Brotherly Hate-Chapter Four-A Rough First Night**

"He is... Jason Cena!"

Jason's heart was in his mouth during the half-second of silence that followed the promo, questions jumped in and out of his mind in rapid fire succession, would they cheer him? Boo him? Go silent? Riot? His questions were answered as a huge cheer rang out through the arena! It was so loud he wondered if maybe Sting had decided to step into the arena, his new music hit and he began walking up the tunnel, he stepped out into the arena and looked to the crowd, he noticed a few people booing or giving him the finger but they were drowned out by the rest of the TNA fans, if he hadn't been pumped before he certainly was now as he walked down the ramp slapping hands with the fans, Matt was watching on with a mixture of amusmant and concern as Jason walked over to the announce table where Mike Tenay and Don West were sitting, he shook hands with them then jumped on the table so he could slap hands with the fans sitting above them, as he did he could hear Tenay and West giving commentary on the situation.

"Can you believe this Don?" Asked Tenay. "Did you ever think we'd see the day that a Cena wrestled in the Impact Zone!"

"Mike!" West yelled back. "I never thought I'd see it, and I certainly never thought he would get cheered for doing it!"

Jason contiued to walk around the six-sided ring slapping hands with the fans before finally hopping in the ring with Maverick Matt, he was talking to Traci looking a little agitated, Jason climbed on the ropes and posed for the crowd again before dropping down and waiting for Matt, his music stopped allowing him to hear the crowd, he could make a small 'YOU GOT FIRED!' Chant from the back but most of the fans drowned it out with a cheer, Matt handed the X Division belt to Traci and finally turned to Jason. They both used this as a chance to mesure the other up as they circled each other, Matt smirked after a few seconds and offered his hand, rather naively Jason stuck his out as well only for Matt to jerk his away, Jason laughed at his own stupidity as Matt celebrated his success, he was no Shawn Michaels, eventually Matt turned back to him and the referee called for the bell.

The X Division champion and the TNA newcomer circled each other again, they went to lock up but Matt backed off and sized Jason up again, the teen just stood there waiting for him, eventually Matt came forward and they locked up, Matt won the initial battle and slapped on a headlock, Jason responded by throwing him off the ropes only for the Maverick to hit him with a sholderblock, he then hit the ropes but Jason went under, then over, then caught him with an armdrag, Matt jumped to his feet but Jason caught him with another then rolled him up for a two-count, they both jumped up and Matt tried a takedown but Jason reversed it into another roll up for another two-count, Matt tried throwing a punch but the teen dodged and got another roll up, Matt kicked out and retreated to one of the six corners to regain his composure.

Jason could feel his confidence growing by the second as he waited for Matt to come back, he laughed as the crowd broke into a chant of 'YOUR BROTHER SUCKS!' Then turned and nodded in agreement, Matt came out of the corner and got in Jason's face, they just stared at each other for a few seconds then Matt shoved him, Jason just laughed then decked him with a punch that sent him back to the corner, finally Matt came back and locked up with him again, he shoved Jason back into a corner, the referee called for a break and Matt tried a bitchslap but Jason blocked it and decked him with a punch again! Matt bounced back up and Jason met him with more right hands before whipping him across to a corner, Matt came staggering out and Jason met him with a backdrop then hit a dropkick, he chased after Matt and hit some chops then whipped Matt again, the Maverick used the ropes to put on the brakes and rolled out of the ring as Jason posed for the crowd again.

On the outside Traci tried to calm the raging Maverick, how could he be letting that punk outdo him? He was a WWE reject out of his league yet here he was out wrestling him, him! The X Division champion! He hopped back up to the apron and entered the ring, they went to lock up but Matt kicked Jason in the gut and began opening up with right hands, he went for a whip but Jason reversed it and caught him with an elbow, Matt bounced back up and Jason clotheslined him to the outside, the teen climbed to the top-rope and waited for Matt to stand then dived off the top towards him but Matt moved causing him to crash onto the conrete floor. Matt was quick to gain the control and began stomping Jason down on the floor, he picked Jason up and dragged him over to the announce table, he pointed to the X Division belt then slammed Jason's head into the table, he then dragged him back to the ring and slammed him on the concrete floor, before rolling back in the ring, he waited for Jason to stand before running forward and diving over the ropes onto him! He quickly recovered and rolled the teen back into the ring and covered for a two-count.

Matt jumped up after the kick out and stomped Jason down again, he pulled the teen to the corner and began chopping away at him before whipping him across the ring, Jason staggered out of the corner and Matt hit him with a backbreaker for a two-count, Jason pulled himself up but Matt caught him with a clothesline then hit a suplex for another two-count, Jason tried to get up but the Maverick quickly took him back down with a DDT for a two-count, he climbed to the top-rope and waited for the teen to get back up before coming down with a missile dropkick for yet another two-count. Jason retreated to a corner and Matt followed, he gave the teen a few chops then whipped him across the ring, Jason reversed it and charged but ran into the Maverick's boot, he reeled away then Matt grabbed him and hit a fisherman brainbuster! He covered but the teen kicked out at two again.

Matt contiued to stomp Jason down before hitting a neckbreaker to put him down, he went to the corner and started climbing, he went for a moonsault but Jason moved, he flipped through and landed on his feet and Jason charged only to get dropped with a reverse STO for another close two-count, he went for a whip, Jason reversed it but he ducked an elbow and used the ropes to hit a springboard cross-body but the teen rolled through it! He covered but Matt kicked out at two and clotheslined him down when they both got up. He whipped Jason again and hit a backbreaker but held onto the teen so it turned into a submission move, after a while he broke the hold himself and picked Jason up, he slapped the teen in the face a few times then whipped him, he tried an elbow but Jason ducked it then came off the opposite ropes with a flying forearm followed by a nip up! Matt tried to get up but Jason put him down with a clothesline, then a dropkick and tried a whip, Matt reversed it and tried a clothesline but the teen ducked, Matt's momentum caused him to hit the ropes and run right into a powerslam! He rolled to his knees as Jason jumped up and hit the shining wizard! he covered but Matt kicked out at two, he tried another whip but Matt reversed it again and went for a tilt-whirl slam but the countered into a flying headscissor then hit a dragon suplex for another two-count, Matt retreated to the corner to get up and Jason followed with a stinger splash followed by a neckbreaker for another two-count, the teen went to the top-rope and went for a flying cross-body but the Maverick suddenly hit a dropkick to knock him out of the air! He covered but Jason kicked out.

Matt wanted to end the match quickly now, he picked the teen up and hit a back suplex, he went to the top-rope but Jason cut him off, they battled it out over the top-rope for a few seconds and Jason went for a superplex, Traci jumped up on the apron and held on to Matt allowing him to punch his way free, he then grabbed Jason and hit the fisherman brainbuster off the top! He slowly rolled into a cover but Jason put his foot on the bottom rope. Matt couldn't believe it and went to the outside, he grabbed his X Division title belt and started to bring it back to the ring but the referee cut him off, they began arguing and Matt pushed the referee away just as Jason came flying through the ropes and took him out! The teen picked him up and rolled him back into the ring and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count, he then climbed to the top and went for a frogsplash but Matt moved, he rolled through on landing and charged but Matt hit an atomic drop and a DDT, he then climbed the turnbuckle and hit an elbow drop, he covered but again the teen kicked out at two. Matt shook his head in frustration then climbed to his feet and began tuning up the band for his cousin's finisher, he started forward but the teen caught his foot, spun him round and hit the impaler! He covered but Matt kicked out at two.

Now it was Jason's turn to look frustrated, he stomped Matt down and began climbing the turnbuckle again, Traci jumped up and grabbed his foot, he knocked her down but Matt was now up and the two began brawling over the top-rope, Matt looked like he was going to hit a top-rope hurricanranna but Jason blocked, both were now standing on the top-rope exchanging right hands when Jason caught Matt off guard and hit a knee to the gut, he then took Matt all the way down with a top-rope X-Factor! He covered but Traci put the Maverick's foot on the rope, Jason shot here a glare before taking point behind Matt and getting ready to hit his new finisher, he got Matt in the tortutre rack position and lifted him up but before he could hit it Traci grabbed his foot, the teen lost his balance and fell with Matt landing on top of him, Traci held his feet down as the referee began counting but at two he saw what she was doing, he began admonishing her allowing Matt to grab his title belt, he swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked and kicked it back in his face! Matt bounced back up and Jason set him up for the torture rack powerbomb (A.N. Name needed) again but Kazarian, Matt's partner, ran in and took out his legs, the referee saw this and called for the bell, disqualifying Matt and giving Jason a victory on his debut match.

Kazarian began putting the boots to Jason to heavy boo's from the TNA crowd, although the teen couldn't be sure they were for his attacker or for the fact that a match had ended in a DQ on a TNA PPV, Kazarian picked Jason up and set him up for the Wave Of The Future but Jason escaped and hit a superkick to knock him down, he picked him up and put him in the torture rack position but Matt jumped him from behind, the two began beating Jason down then whipped him only for the teen to come back with a flying clothesline to both of them, he nipped up again and began hitting right hands on both of them, he clotheslined Kazarian down then hit another to send Matt to the outside, he then grabbed Kazarian and hit the torture rack powerbomb! He stared down Maverick Matt, who had decided to take his belt and Traci and get the hell outta dodge leaving Kazarian to the teen's mercy, he called Mara into the ring and told her to count the three as he covered Kazarian, the confused Mara complied then raised his arm for the crowd.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"I'll be damned if I don't pin someone on my first night here".

"Fair point" she shrugged as they turned to stare down Matt and Traci, who were taunting them with the X Division title belt, Jason laughed.

"Think he knows what Cornette has planned for him?"

"Nope".

* * *

After Jason had returned to the backstage area he grabbed his bags from Cornette's office, he wasn't there but he guessed he'd see him before he left. Now it was time to face the TNA locker room, something he couldn't tell was good or bad, he was just about to enter the room when a familair voice rang out. 

"Typical".

Jason smirked. "How's that Chris?" He asked turning to face his former Independants rival.

Chris Sabin returned the smirk. "Not once, since we started doing monthly PPV's has there ever been a DQ, you show up and five minutes later there's a DQ win, you always gotta be different don't you?"

"I like drawing attention to myself Chris, you should know that quite well".

The two shook hands. "So, this your new home now?"

"Yup, you're stuck with me".

"Well tha's good, now I get to prove that I should have won that best of five series".

"Official result was a draw Sabin, you should have pinned me quicker in that last match".

"There's no way that was thirty minutes! You obviously paid the ref to call a time-limit draw if you were gonna lose!"

"What? With the peanuts I was getting paid back then? The ref was earning more than me!"

Chris laughed. "So you wanna meet the guys?"

"Why not?"

Chris opened the door and led Jason inside, there were only a few of the guys in there, Chris led him over to where two of them were sitting either side of a huge trophy.

"Jason, meet two of the three guys who helped me win the World X Cup for the USA, Sonjay Dutt" Sonjay stood up and shook the teen's hand.

"Welcome to TNA kid".

"And Jay Lethal" Jay did likewise.

"Where's guy number three?"

"Alex?" Said Sonjay. "Probably off making a gay-porn video with Kevin Nash, all the two of them can do really".

Jason laughed, Chris slapped him on the back. "So tell us, is it true that they have a dress code up North?"

"Dress code, wrestlers court, the works".

"See? Down here we wear what we want, when we want, and we don't have to kiss the verterans asses".

"Not that you haven't tried Chris" came a voice from behind them, Jason turned to find himself facing the man called Sting, he looked the teen over for a few seconds.

"Stinger splash huh?"

Jason shrugged. "It does it's job".

Sting nodded. "Well, they say imatation is the sincerest form of flattery, nice match out there kid, I'll be watching you".

With that he shook Jason's hand then turned and headed out of the locker room, Jason went to turn back to Chris, Jay and Sonjay when Cornette entered the room and came over to him.

"Well, I think that little performance got about half the board of Dixie's back, nice job kid".

"Thanks, by the way about what we said about the stipulation, DQ still counts as a win right?"

"Don't worry kid, you'll get your title match next month at Slammiversary, and on you'll be facing Kazarian on Impact OK?"

The teen nodded. "No problem".

"And I want you to do a sit down interview with Mike Tenay as well".

"Gotcha".

"As for you three, congratulations for winning the World X Cup, I'll see you get rewarded for it" with that Cornette left the room, Jason turned back to the three X cup winners.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

**End Of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, Jason's first match in TNA has been a success and now he gets a shot at the X Division title, not bad for a first day huh?_

_R&R_

_See Ya_

_HBKJOH_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_ALLO! Awight everyone? Hope you're doing as good as I am right now, anyway, last time we saw Jason defeat Maverick Matt, by DQ, to earn himself a shot at Matt's X Division title, but first he has to go through Matt's buddy Kazarian, can he do that? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Five-Making An Impact**

Jason spent the whole week counting down the days to his debut on Impact, while he felt he did himself proud at Sacrifice the fact he only won by DQ was grating his nerves, he was determined to get his first official victory over Kazarian before he could start gunning for Maverick Matt's title, but first he had to do an interview with Mike Tenay, he and Mara arrived at the Impact Zone early, a few of the guys were hanging around allowing him to talk with some of them, he had a good laugh with Lance Hoyt and Ron Killings as they listed all the reasons why Killings was a better rapper than John, eventually a stagehand approached him.

"Jason, Mara, Mike's waiting".

The teens followed to a room where Tenay was sitting, the two were mic'ed and the interview began.

"Jason Cena, let me first begin by welcoming you to TNA".

"Thanks Mike, happy to be here".

"First things first, what are your goals here in TNA?"

"Well Mike, my goals are the same as anyone else's, to be the NWA world champion at some point, that's my number one goal, of course I also want to prove to the world that I can be one of the best at what I do, and TNA is the place for me to do that I believe".

"OK, I have to ask, are you at all bitter about your exit form WWE and the problems with your brother?"

"Well, I am bitter about how I left, but I'm not bitter with them, they brought me in, gave me an opportunity and I loved most of my time there, but what went down between me and my brother ruined what should have been one of the greatest periods of my life, but in all honesty I'm past it, I've moved on, I appreciate what they did for me but now I'm in TNA and it's time for me to show that I'm not just John Cena's little brother, and I'm not just the kid who hung out with Shawn Michaels, I'm my own person and I intend to prove that".

"So there's no ill feeling?"

"Not towards WWE no, towards John? That's a different matter".

"Right, next, the reaction you received on Sunday at Sacrifice when you debuted was amazing, I personally was stunned by it, were you surprised as well?"

"Yeah! I didn't know what to expect when I came out but I thought that I was gonna be booed out of the building but that wasn't the case, but then again maybe they just hate Maverick Matt, I don't know, but yeah, it was amazing to experience that kind of reaction".

"Your match with Maverick Matt itself, you looked great out there, you handled the six-sided ring well, is this the environment that Jason Cena can excell in?"

"I don't know, I've only had one match in TNA, two if you count the tryout I had last year, so I don't know if this is my type of setting or if it was a one off, maybe we'll find out against Kazarian later".

"Are you dissapointed with how the match turned out?"

"Definately, you always want to win a match with a three-count and submission, especially on your debut, because of Kazarian I didn't do that and that does piss me off".

"Well, maybe you'll get that pinfall victory tonight, next, the result of that match means you get an X Division title match against Maverick Matt at Slammiversary, do you think you're up to the challenge?"

"I think I am Mike, I mean, I think I had Matt beat before Kazarian got involved and I think at Slammiversary I will defeat him and I will walk out with the X Division gold, but we'll have to wait and see".

"Indeed we will, now, very serious question, do you think that you getting a title shot so soon after joining us may have ruffled a few feathers in TNA?"

"As in, you think I may have stepped on a few people's toes?"

"Yes".

"That depends on how you look at it, on one hand I did defeat the X Division champion, on the other what business did I have wrestling the X Division champion on my debut? So yeah, maybe I have upset a few people, but think about this, since TNA began this situation has happened a lot, hell Jeff Hardy got an X Division title shot on his debut! So yes I'm stepping on people's toes, but I'm just taking advantage of the situation I'm in".

"And if the roster has a problem with that?"

"If they have a problem with that take it to Cornette, he set up the match and he made that stipulation, after that if you still have a problem? Then bring it to me and we'll settle it in the ring as it should be done".

"OK, what can we expect to see from Jason Cena in the future?"

"Mike, I guarantee you this, I don't care who it is I face, whether it be Shark Boy, Maverick Matt or AJ Styles, to Sting, Jeff Jarrett or Samoa Joe, you can expect to see Jason Cena give it everything I've got, night in night out until my time here ends, until that day comes sit back and enjoy the ride".

"Final question, any comments for your fans in TNA?"

"Well first I'm suprised I have fans in TNA! But I will say this, thank you for the support you showed me at Sacrifice, and if you think Jason Cena is just passing through think again, I'm here to stay, and I'm here to win".

"Thank you Jason, now..." Mike trailed off as two uninvited guests walked into the interview room.

"Look at this Traci, he's been here two mintues and he get's a sitdown interview".

"Matt" began Tenay warningly. "This isn't the time..."

"No Tenay! This is the time, he's had one match here and everyone treats him like some kind of superstar when all he really is is a reject from up North who couldn't cut it in the ring, where's my interview? I'm the X Division champion! A three time X Division champion! I won the first ever Ultimate X match! And this poser gets interviews and a title shot without earning them? What has he done to deserve this?"

"Beat you for one" said Jason.

"That was a fluke! If Frankie hadn't got a little nervous I would have beat you one-two-three! You should thank Frankie cause if it wasn't for him you'd be gone already!"

"Excuse me" interjected Tenay. "You should thank your lucky stars it was a non-title match! If it wasn't then I'd be talking to the new X Division champion!"

"Old man, Sit down and shut up!" Jason stood up.

"Show some respect Matt! What would Shawn say if you he saw you like this?"

There was a moment of silence then Matt seemed to explode.

"Don't you EVER compare me to my cousin! I'm better than he ever was! If you wanna talk families let's talk yours, your brother hates you! Your dad hates you! Your Mom died because she hated you!"

Bad move.

"What was that?" Asked Jason, his voice dangerously low. "What was that about my Mom?"

"You heard" replied Matt, getting up in the teen's face, they stared each other down and then began exchanging punches! Mara and Traci tried to pull them apart but couldn't manage it, security burst into the room and pulled the two apart.

"You'll never take this title!" Screamed Matt as he was dragged out. "Never!"

"We'll see!" Yelled Jason after him. "We'll see at Slammiversary".

* * *

In the locker room later that night the interview had just finished playing as Jason got ready to go out to the ring for his match with Kazarian, Jay Lethal approached him. 

"Nice interview".

"Thanks, I think it got my good side" replied Jason, it had taken a while but Mara had managed to calm him down, now he was focused on his match.

"Me too, look, don't worry about Matt, he's just paranoid cause he knows you had his number on Sunday, and for the record, I don't have a problem with you getting a title shot at him".

"You speaking for everyone?"

"Not everyone, but the majority".

"Thanks man, I gotta go".

"Good luck".

* * *

Kazarian was already in the ring when Jason's music hit, the reaction he got wasn't as loud as it was at Sacrifice but it still drowned out any boo's that may have been sent his way, he entered the ring and stared down his opponent, just as they were about to lock up Maverick Matt's music hit and the X Division champion came out with Traci, he made his way to the announce table talking trash to Jason all the way, Kazarian took advantage of the teen's distraction and jumped him from behind to kick things off. 

Kazarian quickly stomped Jason down to begin the match, he picked the teen up and suplexed hit then put the boots in until he rolled to the outside, he went after the teen and beat him around ringside until he was in front of Matt, he nodded his approval as Kazarian threw the teen into the crowd wall the rolled him into the ring, Jason tried to stagger up but Kazarian put him down with a belly-to-belly suplex for a two-count. He whipped the teen and caught him with a spinkick then hit a neckbreaker for another two, he whipped Jason to the corner but the teen countered his charge by backdropping him over the top, he landed on the apron and hit Jason in the gut when he approached, he then used the ropes to springboard into the ring and hit a flying DDT! He covered but Jason kicked out at two.

Kazarian stomped the teen down again then threw him to a corner, he followed and hit some right hands, he then dragged him out of the corner and hit a big kick to the head followed by a fisherman's suplex for a two-count, he then slammed Jason then went to the apron beore coming back in with a slingshot legdrop for another two-count, Jason retreated to a corner and Kazarian followed with a charge but ran into the teen's boot, he reeled away and Jason tried a charge but he dodged and dropped the teen with an German suplex for yet another two-count, the teen tried to get up but Kazarian threw him back down and locked on a half-nelson choke.

Jason began trying to fight out but Kazarian was slowly choking the life out of him, Mara tried to alert the referee that the hold was a choke but it was in vain, Jason tried to break the hold again and began throwing elbows to try and free himself, Kazarian tried to clamp the hold back on but Jason managed to get loose and began throwing right hands, he tried a whip but it was reversed only or him to come back with a flying forearm and a nip up, he decked Kazarian a few more times then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, he went for the shining wizard but Kazarian ducked it and rolled out of the ring, he tried to come up with a new idea but Jason came flying over the ropes on top of him, the teen threw Kazarian back in the ring, he turned and stared down Matt for a few seconds then climbed to the top-rope and came down with a flying cross-body for a two-count, Kazarian got back up but Jason put him back down with a reverse DDT for another two, he went for a neckbreaker but Kazarian twisted out of it and went for the Wave of the Future but Jason elbowed out of it and hit a dragon suplex for another two.

Kazarian tried to fight his way back up but Jason met him with right hands, he whipped Kazarian into a corner and hit a backdrop and followed it up with a neckbreaker for a two-count, Kazarian rolled to his knees and Jason went for the shining wizard but Kazarian ducked again, he stood up with Jason on his shoulders and hit his Back to the Future manouver! He covered but Jason kicked out, Kazarian went to the top-rope and went for a flying DDT but Jason countered it into a spinebuster! Kazarian pulled himself back up in the corner and Jason went for the stinger splash but Kazarian moved, Jason collided with the corner then reeled back into Kazarian who spun him round and connected with the Wave of the Future! He covered again but Jason managed to kick out at two, Kazarian got angry at the referee and allowed Jason time to recover, he went to pick the teen up but he suddenly slapped his hands away and hit a superkick! He rolled into a cover but Kazarian kicked out.

Jason tried to regain the momentum and set Kazarian up for the impaler but recieved a backdrop, Kazarian then charged the teen but Jason tripped him, he fell and caught his neck on the ropes before reeling back into a shining wizard! Jason covered but Kazarian kicked out, the teen went or a whip but Kazarian reversed it, he went for a backdrop but Jason countered it into an X-Factor! he dragged Kazarian over to the ropes and climbed to the top-rope but Kazarian pushed the referee into the ropes causing Jason to fall on the ropes, he climbed up after the teen and set him up for the Flux Capacitor but Jason began fighting out of it, he shoved Kazarian down then came off the ropes and hit a flying clothesline! Kazarian bounced back up and Jason set him up then dropped him with the torture rack powerbomb! He covered... and three seconds later had won his first match on Impact!

Jason jumped to his feet in celebration and posed for the crowd as Matt and Traci started to leave the arena in disgust, Mara came in the ring and hugged him before raising his arm.

"Got your pinfall win then?"

"About time" he replied. "Get me a mic" he suddenly said, Mara took the mic from the ring announcer and handed it to him.

"Hey! Matt!" He yelled, getting the Maverick's attention. "Still don't think I deserve a shot? Still don't think I'm worth wasting your time on? Well I got an idea, next week, you bring that title, you bring your girl, you bring your buddy here" he gestured to the fallen Kazarian. "And I'll bring anybody I can find to be my partner, and if we don't beat you then I'll give up my title shot at Slammiversary, whadya say?"

Matt seemed to consider then nodded his head, agreeing to the terms.

"See you next week then" said Jason dropping the mic and going back to posing with Mara.

"Do you have a partner in mind?" She asked.

"I know just the guy".

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, Jason has a victory on his Impact debut and is risking it all less than a week into his TNA career, is the teen taking things to fast? Who will his partner be? Will they win? Find out next time._

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Welcome back again, coming up: Jason puts his X Division title shot on the line when he and a mystery partner take on Maverick Matt and Kazarian, who will his partner be? Will his risk taking pay-off? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Six-Risking It All**

When Jason woke up the next Thursday he couldn't help but smirk, his TNA run had started off well, better than he could have hoped for, he was popular with the fans, at least for now, and he had an X Division title match on the horizon, if that was he could beat Matt and Kazarian, some people were wondering if he was taking too much of a risk by putting his shot on the line, and even more so considering he had to rely on a partner to do it. Then again, he did have a more than capable partner for the match, even though nobody knew who it was yet, as soon as he'd made the challenge he'd gone to the back and asked his first choice, the answer had been an immediate yes and he'd kept quiet since then, he hadn't even told Mara, in fact she didn't even know he had a partner for the match. Neither did Matt and Kazarian judging by an interview he'd seen on the website where they claimed they'd called his bluff and he had no friends in TNA to call on, he staggered out of bed and into the shower, when he was done he went to get a bite to eat and found Mara in the kitchen.

"Morning".

"You too".

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, she sat opposite him.

"Ready for tonight?" She asked.

"Yup, walk in the park".

"Matt and Kazarian?"

"Uh huh".

"And you're on your own".

"I got a partner".

"Since when?"

"Last Thursday".

"You've had a partner all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"Nope".

"Why?"

"Didn't think it was important".

"What? So who is it?"

"Ah" he said tapping the side of his nose.

"C'mon who?"

"Need to know basis Mara".

"As in, I don't need to know?"

"You got it".

"Can I have a clue?"

"Nah".

"C'mon!"

"Nope" he replied heading out of the room.

"Please?"

"Nuh uh".

"Asshole!"

"Thank you".

* * *

That night in the Impact Zone Jason was sitting with some of the X Division guys, the teen was still taking in just how much more relaxed the TNA locker room was, he doubted if there was any other promotion in the world where the talent could play Mortal Kombat when they were supposed to be preparing for a match, then again, maybe the guys just liked doing it to piss off Jerry Lynn. 

"Not again" he muttered as he entered the room. "How may times do I have to tell you guys not to do this?"

"C'mon Jerry" replied Sonjay. "It's just a little fun".

"It's not that you're having fun, it's that you're having fun when you're supposed to be getting ready, you have a match" he pointed at Jay. "You have a match" Sonjay. "And you damn sure have a match!" He pointed at Jason.

"I was just watching!"

"You can watch when you beat Matt and Kazarian!" Replied Jerry. "You're taking a big risk putting your shot up like this kid, you better not blow it".

"Relax Jerry" said Chris from his seat. "The guy knows what he's doing".

"Does he? He doesn't even have a partner!"

"I do".

"Who?"

"Need to know basis, you'll find out when everyone else does".

Before Jerry could reply Jay managed to beat Sonjay, he handed the control to Jason.

"Now if you don't mind Jerry, it's my turn".

Jerry sighed. "I give up" he said walking away, Jason waited until he was gone and handed the control back to Sonjay.

"You're right, he is easy to piss off".

"Sure you don't wanna play?"

"Nah, I better get ready for my match" he replied. "Unlike you guys I think Jerry has a point. Besides, JB wants me and my partner to give an interview before we go out there".

"Good luck".

* * *

A few minutes later Jason and Mara stood with Jeremy Borash, there was no partner in sight. 

"Jason Cena, in a few minutes you put your X Division title shot on the line when you take on Maverick Matt and Kazarian, why are you so willing to do so?"

"Confidence JB, Matt seems to think I don't deserve a shot at him, well I beat his buddy last week and maybe after me and my partner beat them tonight he may think twice about that".

"Well some people certainly think you had his number at Sacrifice, maybe tonight you'll prove it, but moving on, you mention that you do in fact have a partner, Maverick Matt seems to think you don't, if you do have a partner, who is it?"

Jason laughed. "JB, you saw what Matt and Kazarian said on the website right?"

"Yes".

"What did they say?"

"Well... they said you were bluffing and that you have no friends to call on".

"Exactly, me being the new kid in town I don't really have any friends, but as a man once said, when a friend cannot be found, then a rival will do".

At that Chris Sabin came in and stood next to him, the two smirked into the camera.

"Still think I'm bluffing boys?" Asked Jason as they walked off, JB shrugged.

"Back to you at ringside" he said as Jason and Chris dissapeared round a corner.

"Remember kid" said Chris. "You owe me a favour now".

"How did I know you wouldn't do this out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Maybe cause you know me too well".

"Yeah, c'mon".

* * *

Chris's music hit in the arena and he and Jason both came out with Mara, as they were making their way down the ramp the teen heard Tenay and West putting over the friendly rivalry the two had on the Indies before Jason signed for WWE, as they got in the ring Sabin stopped and began glaring into the crowd, confused, Jason followed his gaze and saw Alex Shelley, Johnny Devine and Kevin Nash watching on. 

"What the hell are they doing there?" He asked.

"Scouting the X Division".

"Holy crap! Nash wants to join the X Division?"

Chris laughed. "Yup".

Matt's music hit as he, Kazarian and Traci came out, their confidence from earlier had taken a major dent, they were still in deep discussion when they got in the ring as they tried to come up with a new plan, Jason and Chris just exchanged a look before the teen hopped out and allowed his partner to kick off the match, eventually Matt left the ring and let Kazarian start from them.

The two locked up and Chris immediately took Kazarian down with an armdrag, he jumped back up but Chris took him down again then got a roll up for a one-count, Kazarian tried a kick but Chris blocked it and took him down into another pin for another one-count, he whipped Kazarian and caught him with a stiff kick to the gut then hit a running knee to the head for a two-count, he went to pick Kazarian up but he pushed Chris away and retreated to his corner. Jason took his eyes off the action for a second to glance at the Papparazzi, Devine was taping the match on a video camera while Shelley was trying to explain the moves to a bored looking Nash, Kazarian decided to tag Matt in, Chris knocked him down straight away then brought him to their corner and tagged Jason, they whipped the Maverick and hit a double hiptoss then Jason hit a legdrop for a two-count, Matt went to a corner so Jason hit a few chops then whipped him and caught him with a backdrop followed by a dropkick, Matt got up again and Jason hit a powerslam for a two-count.

Kazarian jumped in the ring to try and help his partner but Jason sidestepped his charge and clotheslined him to the outside, Matt used this as a chance to cheapshot Jason and back him into a corner, he hit a few right hands then backed off and charged but Jason ducked, lifted him up and dropped him across the turnbuckle leaving him hanging upside down, the teen tagged in Chris who charged across the ring and hit Matt with the hesitation dropkick! He walked in front of Jason and gestured for him to try it, the teen did just that although it was nowhere near as impressive as Chris's, Kazarian ran back in the ring but the two sidestepped him and sent him back to the outside, they then picked Matt up and hit a double suplex followed by running senton's before Chris covered for a two-count. They picked Matt back up and whipped him but he used the ropes to pop the brakes and bailed from the ring, Kazarian came round and the two tried to come up with a new strategy but Chris came flying over the ropes! He crashed down on Kazarian and Matt tried to attack him but Jason came flying over onto him!

Jason and Chris climbed back up and high-fived before going back to beating on Matt and Kazarian, Jason picked the Maverick up and whipped him towards the announce table, Matt reversed it but the teen jumped onto the table then came off it and hit a flying clothesline! Chris then whipped Kazarian towards the teen and into a clothesline, they then threw Matt into the ring and Chris hit a missile dropkick for a two-count. He set Matt up for a DDT but Kazarian came in only for Chris to drop him with an enziguri while hitting the DDT on Matt for a two-count, he dropped Matt with a sitdown powerbomb then climbed the ropes, he was about to jump but Traci tripped him causing him to fall to the turnbuckle, Matt came up after him and brought him down with a hurricanranna! He covered but Chris kicked out at two.

Matt was quick to take advantage and dragged Chris to the corner then tagged Kazarian, he came in and dropped Chris with a neckbreaker for a two-count, he hit Chris with a DDT then tagged Matt in, he quickly dropped Chris with a backbreaker and got another two then tagged Kazarian back in, he waited for Chris to stand then hit a springboard clothesline for a two-count, he tagged Matt back in again and dropped Chris with a belly-to-belly allowing Matt to hit a diving elbow, he covered but Jason broke it up, while the referee was getting Jason out of the ring Matt and Kazarian switched and Kazarian dropped Chris with a spinkick and put on a choke hold. Chris tried to fight out of it but was fading fast despite Jason and Mara's yells of encouragement, the teen decided on a new tactic.

"Hey Chris! If you give up it means I'm better than you!"

That got the reaction he wanted Chris began fighting as hard as he could to free himself, he managed to break the hold and tried a whip but Kazarian countered and tried a slam but Chris escaped and hit a reverse DDT! He crawled to the corner and made the tag to Jason! The teen jumped to the top-rope as Matt was tagged in and came off the top with a flying cross-body for a two-count, he whipped Matt and hit a dropkick then followed up with a shining wizard for another two-count, Kazarian came in and charged him but he dodged and dropped him with a neckbreaker then hit Matt with a dragon suplex for another two-count, Matt pulled himself up but Kazarian came in to help but was whipped into Matt then Jason hit a double stinger splash! He superkicked Kazarian to the outside then dropped Matt with a reverse DDT for another two-count, he suplexed Matt and went up top, he came down looking for a frogsplash but Matt moved, he forward rolled on landing and Matt charged him but the teen avoided it and lifted him up for the newly named C-Bomb, he had Matt in the torture rack position but before he could spin it into a powerbomb Kazarian came in and pulled Matt down then hit Jason with the Wave of the Future! The teen rolled to the outside but before Matt and Kazarian could take advantage Chris came off the top with a flying clothesline to both of them! He began fighting off both of them and dropped Matt with a ura-nage, he went after Kazarian but he caught him with a flapjack across the ropes, he grabbed Chris for a German suplex and Matt went for a superkick but Chris ducked and he nailed Kazarian! Chris then grabbed the distracted Matt and went for the Cradle Shock but Matt escaped and pushed him into Jason, they clashed heads and Jason went down while Chris staggered back round into a Superkick! Matt looked down at him then smirked as he saw Jason trying to get up and began tuning up the band, he went for the superkick but at the last second the teen ducked and got a roll up! The referee counted and Jason got the three!

The teen immediately bailed as Matt jumped up in shock, the teen had got one over on him again! And now he'd actually pinned him! Chris was still a little dinged from the kick and had to be helped by Jason up the ramp, the teen turned back to the ring to see Matt throwing a fit, he just smirked and made belt motions round his waist, as the teen left the question on the minds of the fans, announcers and Mavrick Matt was the same, could Jason Cena really have the champs number?

**End Of Chapter**

* * *

_Well, there ya go, if Jason didn't have Matt's number at Sacrifice he does now, he's beaten him by DQ and now by pin, could we be looking at the next X Division champion? How will Matt try and regain the advantage? Find out soon._

_R&R_

_See ya_

_HBKJOH_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Welcome back peeps, as we saw last time Jason teamed with Chris Sabin to take on Maverick Matt and Kazarian and ended up walking out with a victory over the X Division champion, with the advantage squarely in Jason's hands how will Matt retaliate as we get closer to Slammiversary? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Seven-The X Division**

"C'mon Jerry!" Begged Jason. "No more tapes!"

Jerry Lynn ignored the teen's plea and put another X Division match on, when Jason had arrived at the arena Jerry had been quick to grab him and drag him to a locker room to study some of the great X Division matches of the past, the reason? Someone, the initials C and S came into mind, had told Jerry that Jason had felt he was struggling with the X Division style of wrestling and needed to get a better grasp of things, being the pioneer that he was Jerry had decided to cram as much knowledge of the division he could into Jason's mind despite the teen claiming he could handle it, the victories over Matt and Kazarian backed it up but once Jerry had his mind made up it was damn near impossible to change it.

"Please Jerry, I've think I've seen enough now" said Jason as AJ Styles versus Jeff Hardy began.

"Kid, you need to learn how to handle yourself in the X Division, now you may have beat Matt once but you never know how he's gonna raise his game, so I think you need to figure out ways to raise yours".

Jason sighed and flopped back in his chair. "Do you have any popcorn?"

Before Jerry could reply Chris came into the room. "Jason, Jim wants us".

"Now?"

"Now".

Jason nodded and left the room inwardly thanking God, he took his matches seriously but studying tapes of matches just wasn't his thing.

"So what does Cornette want with us?"

"Dunno" replied Chris. "Something X Divisiony probably".

"X Divisiony?" Laughed Jason.

"Yeah".

When they entered Cornette's office Jay and Sonjay were already waiting, the four all slapped hands and turned to Cornette.

"Right, now that you're all here I can explain what the plan is for tonight, Jason, Matt's been ranting and raving about you pinning him last week and wants another match with you, chances are Kazarian's gonna be involved as well, you other three have been having problems with those Papparazzi goons as well right? So I've decided to make an eight man X Division tag match with you four against Matt, Kazarian and the two talented members of the Papparazzi".

"Shelley and Nash?" Said Jay prompting a laugh from the other three, Cornette allowed himself a smirk.

"No, Shelley and Devine, I doubt Nash could keep up with you four".

"Maybe Jason" said Sonjay.

"What? I could run rings around that guy!"

"Actually, he'd blow his quad stepping forward to lock up".

"True, do they know about the match?"

"I told them before I told you guys" replied Cornette.

"Right guys" said Chris. "Let's go get ready before Jerry blows a gasket".

* * *

A short while later the quartet were getting ready in the locker room, Jerry had pulled Chris aside and was giving him advice for the match, Jason, Jay and Sonjay were sitting watching the monitor, Maverick Matt had just finished cutting a promo where he called Jason's victory over him a fluke and that he'd never be able to take the X Division title. 

"Don't worry kid" said Sonjay. "You'll take that belt from him, no doubt about it".

"Thanks".

"Then you'll give the first shot to your buddy Sonjay right?"

Jason laughed and shoved him away. "Whatever".

"Right guys" said Jerry coming over to them with Chris. "These guys are no joke, despite the fact that Nash seems to be leading them, you all need to be focused on getting the pin out there".

"No problem Jerry" replied Sonjay. "We got the perfect strategy to get the job done".

"What's that?"

"Whoever gets the pin gets to go first on Mortal Kombat" laughed Jay.

Jerry frowned. "You cannot be serious".

"Yup" said Chris sitting with the rest of the team around the monitor. "Nothing like a good game of Mortal Kombat to get the team together".

Jerry just shook his head and started to leave, Chris seemed to get serious and stopped him.

"OK Jerry, I know what's bothering you... you wanna play too right?" Jerry stormed out of the room. "Jerry? Where ya going Jerry?" He turned back to the team. "Something I said?"

* * *

Chris's music hit and he led the quartet out to the ring, the Papparazzi, Kazarian and Matt were already in the ring waiting for them and Nash was at the announce table with West and Tenay, as the four got in the ring Matt jumped Jason triggering a massive brawl to kick off the match, the bodies all spilled to the outside leaving Sonjay and Devine in the ring. Sonjay tried a whip but Devine reversed it only for Sonjay to ome off the ropes with a flying headscissors, they got up and he hit a dropkick before bringing him to the corner and tagging Jay, he whipped Devine then ducked allowing Jay to hit a leg-lariat for a two-count, he picked Devine up and whipped him then caught him with a hiptoss, cartwheeled and dropkicked Devine in the face before covering for another two-count, they got back up and Jay suplexed Devine then tagged Chris, he quickly went to the top-rope and came down with a missile dropkick to Devine then covered him, Shelley broke it up and tried to get some cheap shots in causing both sides to enter the ring and trigger another brawl, everyone ended up spilling out of the ring except for Chris and Jason, Jay and Sonjay were getting pounded on the outside so the two both came flying over the top and took out everyone! 

Chris rolled Devine back into the ring and suplexed him before going to the corner and tagging in Jason, the teen came in and whipped Devine before catching him with a backdrop then a dropkick for a two-count, Devine reteated to a corner and Jason hit some chops before dragging him out and hitting a neckbreaker, he covered but Matt broke it up, Jason brought Devine back to his corner and tagged Sonjay back in, he grabbed Devine and hit a brainbuster for another two-count, he pulled Devine to a corner and went for the sprinkler but Shelley shook the ropes cuasing him to fall and crotch himself, Devine used this as a chance to escape and tagged in Shelley.

Shelley immediately caught Sonjay with a superkick before he could get back up and began stomping him down, he hit a quick facebuster and covered for a two-count, he dragged Sonjay to the corner and tagged in Kazarian, he whipped Sonjay and Kazarian caught him with a spinkick then Shelley hit a neckbreaker, Kazarian followed up with an elbow drop and covered Sonjay for a two-count again, he pulled him up and hit a fisherman suplex for another near fall then tagged in Devine and the two hit a double suplex, Devine followed up with a dropkick and covered for a two-count then whipped Sonjay to a corner, he charged but Sonjay put his foot up then went to the top, Devine cut him off before he could try anything then brought him down with a hurricanrrana! He covered but Jason and Jay both broke it up, he dragged Sonjay back to the corner and tagged in Matt.

The Maverick came in and stomped down Sonjay before he could get up and dropped him with a nothern lights suplex for a two-count, he picked Sonjay up and hit an atomic drop then hit a backbreaker and covered but Jason broke it up, he stomped Sonjay back down then wasted time taunting Jason allowing Sonjay time to recover, he went to pick him up but Sonjay escaped and began punching away at him, he went for a whip but Matt reversed it, he ducked an elbow but Shelley kicked him in the back and he staggered into a reverse STO, Matt covered but Sonjay managed to kick out again, Matt dragged him back to the corner and tagged in Kazarian. They whipped Sonjay and tried a double clothesline but Sonjay popped a forward roll to duck it and used to ropes to hit a springboard clothesline! He began crawling to his corner but Devine got the tag and cut him off, he whipped Sonjay but he came out of nowhere with a hurricanranna! He crawled to the corner and tagged in Jason!

No sooner had he been tagged in the teen was on the top-rope, he waited for Devine to stand and came down with a cross-body for a two-count, he knocked them down with a couple of clotheslines then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Devine got up and rereated to a corner but Jason hit a stinger splash! He brought Devine out of the corner and hit the impaler! He covered but at two Shelley came in and broke it up, he whipped Jason but the teen ducked an elbow, Chris blind-tagged himself in and came off the top-rope with a double missile dropkick to Shelley and Devine for a two-count, he threw Shelley to the outside then set Devine up in the corner and hit the hesitation dropkick! He followed that up with a ura-nage and covered but Matt, Shelley and Kazarian all broke it up, they got some kicks in then Sonjay, Jay and Jason came in to break it up.

All eight men brawled it out and in the chaos Jason accidentally superkicked the referee, Chris set Devine up for the Cradle Shock but Kazarian broke it up then dropped Chris with the Wave of the Future! Sonjay came back and Kazarian tried to hit him with it but Sonjay elbowed out of it and hit the Sonjay Cutter followed by a running shooting star press! He posed for the crowd as Matt snuck up behind him then turned into a superkick! Jason came in and Matt tried another but the teen ducked and set him up for the C-Bomb but Matt escaped and hit a jawbreaker, Traci took advantage of the referee being down and went for the Pie in the Sky but Jason moved and she hit Matt! She stood up and spun round to see jason laughing at her, she went to slap him but he caught her arm, Mara got in the ring behind her and Jason spun her round into an Angels Wings! The teen then threw Matt to the outside and tauted him allowing Shelley to come up behind him and hit Sliced Bread No. Two! Jay rolled in the ring and Shelley charged him but Jay dodged then hit a release dragon suplex! He turned to taunt Nash and Devine took advantage and clotheslined him out of the ring leaving just him and Chris, who was still feeling it from Kazarian's attack, Devine went to pick him up but Chris suddenly broke free and hit the Cradle Shock out of nowhere! He made the pin as the referee recovered and made the three-count.

Chris stood up after the bell rang and laughed at the carnage he saw around him, slowly the other members of his team recovered and joined him in celebrating, outside the ring Matt had grabbed his belt and was glaring at Jason, when they had all turned their back on him to pose for the crowd he snuck into the ring, he waited for them to turn around and swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked! Chris decked him with a right hand and he bounced up then walked right into a C-Bomb! The quartet then stood over him before Jay picked up the X Division title, he stared at it a moment then handed it to Jason, the teen also took a few seconds to stare at it before holding it up for the crowd, he then turned back to Matt and draped the belt over him.

"I think this is yours... for now".

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_OK, by my count it's now Jason three, Matt zero, can the Maverick get on the scoreboard before Slammiversary? Or will Jason continue to get one over on him? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya_

_HBKJOH_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Awight? Thought so, here we are then, the final Impact before Slammiversary, can Maverick Matt finally gain an advantage over Jason? Or will the teen continue to gain momentum at the Maverick's expense? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebith-Chapter Nine-Retaliation**

"He's coming!" Whispered Sonjay, diving back into the locker room.

"Sure it's him?" Asked Chris.

"How many other goofy teenagers do we know?"

"True, Jay have ya hid it?"

"Yeah" laughed Jay. "He ain't gonna find it any time soon".

"Cool, now just act natural..." Chris trailed off as Jason entered the locker room.

"Hey guys".

"Hey Jason".

The teen started to head over to the corner where he'd left his bag.

"You got a match tonight?" Asked Sonjay.

"Yeah, I got Jerrelle".

"Taking it easy on ya are they?"

"Well Matt ain't shown up yet so they figured they'd give me a tune-up match".

"OK".

Jason turned back to his bags and went to get his ring gear out, except there was a little problem...

"Where's my stuff?"

"Huh?"

"My damn gear ain't in my bag!"

"Really?" Asked Jay biting back his grin.

"Yeah, shit don't tell me I forgot to pack it".

"You forgot to pack your gear?" Laughed Chris. "Not very professional are you?"

"Shut up, damn, I better see if I put it in Mara's bag".

He headed out of the locker room, Jay, Chris and Sonjay burst out laughing.

"Where'd you hide it anyway Jay?" Asked Sonjay.

"In the shower".

"OK guys" said Chris. "Time for phase two".

* * *

A short while later Jason returned to the locker room, Mara didn't have his stuff, nor had she seen it, it was nearly time for his match and it looked like he was going to have to go out and wrestle in his street clothes. 

"Find it?" Asked Chris.

"Nope, Guess I'll just have to wrestle in these" he gestured to his jeans.

"Don't worry Jason, we can spare you some stuff".

"You can?"

"Yeah why not?"

Sonjay tossed him some elbow and knee pads while Jay handed him a pair of boots.

"Thanks, what do I do about shorts?"

"I got a spare pair of trunks" said Chris.

"I dunno man, I don't really like wearing trunks out there"".

"Well it's that or your jeans".

Jason sighed. "Let's see 'em".

Chris turned to his bag, still trying not to laugh, he turned and displayed the trunks to Jason, the teen froze.

"You're kidding me right?"

"What's wrong?"

"Chris, they're pink!"

"So?"

"What happened to the cool red and black or blue and black or anything and black? Why pink?"

"All I had at such short notice kid".

"You know what? I think I'll just wrestle in my jeans".

"Your choice, just don't blame me if you pull something out there, that'll put a stop to your X title match real fast won't it?"

Jason sighed. "gimmethetrunks".

"What?"

"Give me the damn trunks".

"That's more like it, and if I may say so, pink is definately your color".

He then ducked as one of Jay's boots flew narrowly over his head.

* * *

Mara was waiting outside the locker room for Jason to come out, Jerrelle Clark's music was playing in the arena but Jason still hadn't come out, she went to pound on the door but it opened to reveal an embarrassed and pissed off Jason Cena, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him in pink wrestling trunks, this just annoyed him even more and he turned to make his way out to the ring without a word, he was halfway along the corridor when Jay stuck his head out the door. 

"Hey Jason! Look what I found" he yelled holding up part of Jason's ring gear.

"YOU!" Jason sprinted back down the corridor but Jay dived back into the room and locked the door, Jason could hear the three laughing as he pounded on the door, then his music started playing.

"You guys have had it when I get back!" He yelled giving the door one last kick, he stormed through the arena and out the entrance tunnel, he was expecting laughter from the crowd but instead just got a cheer, while this calmed him down slightly he was still pissed off.

"I feel like a jackass" he muttered to Mara.

"You don't look that bad".

"Whatever, I'm gonna finish this quickly so I can get back there and kick their asses".

He hopped into the ring where Jerrelle was waiting, they went to lock up but Jason kicked him in the gut and began opening up on him, he whipped Jerrelle and caught him with a backdrop then a dropkick, he whipped him again and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Jerrelle retreated to a corner and Jason charged but Jerrelle backdropped him over the top, the teen landed on the apron and met Jerrelle with a right hand to send him reeling, he then climbed to the top-rope and came down with a cross-body for another two-count, Jerrelle got back up but Jason put him right back down with a reverse DDT for another two-count, he stomped on Jerrelle a few times then went back to the top-rope, he went for a frogsplash but Jerrelle moved, he rolled through on landing and hit Jerrelle with a neckbreaker, Jerrelle bounced back up and retreated to a corner and Jason followed up with a stinger splash! Jerrelle staggered out of the corner and dropped to his knees allowing Jason to hit the shining wizard! He covered Jerrelle again but again only got a two-count.

Jason was starting to get frustrated, he picked Jerrelle up and hit some right hands before trying a whip, Jerrelle reversed it and tried an elbow but the teen ducked it only to run into a big spinkick! He bounced back up and Jerrelle dropped him with a cutter, he dragged Jason to a corner and started to climb, he went for a 630 splash but Jason got his knees up! The teen quickly grabbed Jerrelle and dropped him with the C-Bomb! Cover, three-count, thank you for coming.

Jason smirked as the referee raised his arm, Matt was gonna get it in three days time, he heard someone get in the ring behind him and turned expecting Mara only to recieve a superkick! Matt began stomping him down then posed for the crowd, Jason began stirring so Matt waited for him to stand before nailing him with a second superkick! He stood over Jason and placed a foot on his chest as Traci made a mock three-count, he then leaned over him with the title.

"This is mine! And it's gonna stay mine!"

He turned to leave with Traci but Jason started to stir again, he shook his head with disbelief and when Jason was standing dropped him with another superkick! He finally left the ring holding his X Division title high as Jason lay unconsious in the ring.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Guess it's true what they say,_ _if at first you don't succeed, kick 'em in the face! Anywho I know it's short but I think it got the point across, coming up: Slammiversary, will Matt retain his title? Or will Jason win his first piece of singles gold at the first time of asking? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya_

_HBKJOH_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! How's it goin'? OK, coming up: Slammiversary, can Jason become X Division champion and prove he can make it on his own? Or will Maverick Matt put an end to the teen's dream? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Nine-Happy Slammiversary!**

As was usual on the eve of a big match Jason Cena woke up early, he looked at the clock by his bed and sighed. _"Two words, sleep enhancers"_ he thought before rolling out of bed, no point in trying to get back to sleep, he pulled on his clothes and went out in the street for a run, as he jogged along his thoughts trailed to the match with Maverick Matt. He'd never held singles gold before, in fact the only title he'd ever had was that tag title run back up North, he'd had chances, quite a few of them, but he'd never actually managed to get the big win, tonight was his big chance and maybe his last chance, screw up now and that was it, he might get a title shot for a smaller Indy fed but he'd never get another chance in big scene. All that stood between him and the belt was Matt, the Maverick seemed to have finally found an edge over Jason in his new-found agression.

_"But I can be agressive too"_ he thought, and there would be no Kazarian to save Matt's ass in this match, TNA rules stated that titles could change hands on a DQ so he had that little problem taken care of, it was just him and Matt, one-on-one, he could take him, he knew he could. Before he realised it he was back home, Mara still wasn't awake so he flipped on the computer and turned the TV down and started to play, even as he was playing that his mind was filled with ideas for what he was going to do to Matt tonight, the X Division title was going to find a new owner, he guaranteed it.

* * *

The half-hour preshow had started by the time Jason and Mara arrived, some of the guys were already preparing for their matches others were just hanging around or watching the show, some came up to wish Jason luck as he carried his bag to the locker room, when he entered it was just him, Chris and Jerry, the veteran was giving Chris advice for his match with Kevin Nash. 

"... gotta keep moving, use your speed, make him move around, he'll get tired..."

"Then the match'll begin and he'll really be in trouble!" Cut in Jason, Chris laughed and took a swipe at him.

"Be serious kid, have you seen the size of Nash?"

"Yup, and I've seen how easy it is to injure him so you don't have anything to worry about".

"And I suppose you do?"

"Now that you mention it..." Jason let his sentance trail off and dropped his bag on a bench, he sat down and rested his head back against the wall, no point in getting ready yet, he'd just chill, watch a few matches then start getting ready, Chris sat next to him and started lacing up his boots.

"Ready for tonight Jason?"

"As I'll ever be".

"Ahh, don't worry about it man, you got his number, why else would he jump you like he did?"

"True, very true".

At that point Maverick Matt himself appeared on the monitor with JB, it seemed Matt's agression on Impact had brought back his confidence as JB began asking questions.

"Matt, tonight at Slammiversary you defend your X Division title against Jason Cena, who you claim doesn't belong in the X Division or even TNA, your thoughts please".

"Borash, tonight is gonna be a great night for TNA, and it's gonna be a great night because I'm gonna put a stop to Jason Cena's undeserved push as poster-boy before it even get's started. He does not deserve to be getting this title shot, he's been here a month and he gets a title shot at me? Please".

"With all due respect Matt, he has beaten you and some say he has your number".

"He has my number? Did he have it on Thursday when I kicked his teeth down his throat? Did he have it when he was laid out in the ring looking up at the lights? Yeah he has beaten me, by DQ in a non-title match and in a tag match when I wasn't even focused on him! Tonight, one-on-one, X Division title, I'm gonna kick out some more teeth and keep this belt, and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it!"

With that he pushed JB out of the way and walked off, Jason smirked.

"What's up?" Asked Chris.

"Just thinking of all the ways I'm gonna beat him tonight".

* * *

"I really think you should stop that now" muttered Mara as Jason continued to pace back and forth in the corridor, after sitting around watching the show for a while he'd gotten ready and, unable to sit still, had started walking around outside the locker room, Chris was out in the ring against Nash which meant his match was next. 

"I'll stop when I get out there" he replied continuing to pace, from where they could hear the crowd booing which meant Nash had beaten Chris, before Jason could find out what happened JB approached with a camera crew.

"OK JB" said Jason before the question was even asked. "Let's do this interview".

"Alright, Jason Cena in a few moments you will have the opportunity to win your first ever singles title when you face the X Division champion Maverick Matt, are you up to the challenge?"

"JB, if I wasn't up for it I wouldn't have the shot now, Matt, you think I don't belong in TNA? That I'm a choke-artist? Let me tell you something Matt, when I first showed up up North they all thought I was just there because my brother happened to be champion at the time, and look what happened, I beat one of their top guys in my first PPV appearance! I've beaten some of the best this business has to offer, your cousin included, so if you think I can't handle you then think again!"

"OK, after the attack by Matt last Thursday on Impact has this become personal?"

"No JB, superkicking someone three times doesn't make it personal it proves you got a set, Matt wants to bring the fight to me? I got no problem with that, it just makes our mach tonight that little bit more interesting, and it will be more satisfying to take that X Division title from around your waste and put it round mine, Maverick Matt, it's time to face facts, I am Jason Cena! I am the future of this company! And I am your next X Division champion!"

* * *

Jason's music hit in the arena and he led Mara out of the tunnel, the TNA fans were on their feet for him once again causing him to grin, as he made his way down the ramp the camera's showed, Chris, Jay, Sonjay and Jerry watching on from the locker room, also watching were the Papparazzi, Kazarian, Senshi, Petey Williams and the Diamonds in the Rough from their various locker rooms, Jason began pacing he ring waiting for Maverick Matt, eventually his music hit and he came out with Traci, as he got in the ring he held the X Division title up high for all to see, he handed it to the referee, the two locked eyes and stared each other down as the referee called for the bell. 

The two continued to stare each other down before walking forward, they looked into each others eyes then locked up. Jason took control first and brought Matt to he canvas with a headlock takedown, Matt put on a headscissor to try and break it but Jason nipped up to his feet, Matt jumped up as well but Jason took him down with an armdrag, then another, then hit a dropkick, Matt bounced back to his feet and Jason put on a headlock, Matt used the ropes to break it and threw Jason away only for the teen to run through him with a shoulderblock, he then hit the ropes causing Matt to go under him, the Maverick went for a leapfrog but Jason put on the brakes and when Matt landed knocked him down with a huge chop! Matt bounced back up and Jason whipped him into a corner then met him with a backdrop when he came staggering out, he followed that up with another dropkick that sent Matt outside, the teen waited for Matt to stand then went to vault over the ropes, Matt moved to avoid it but Jason was able to stop himself on the apron, Matt came over but Jason kicked him away then used the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault! Both Jason and Matt were down as AJ Styles walked out onto one of the entrance ramps.

Jason recovered first and began putting the boots to Matt then picked him up, he whipped him towards the announce table but Matt reversed it, Jason jumped up onto the table, almost kicking Don West in the face then dived back off and took Matt out with a clothesline! He got up and smirked at West before throwing Matt back in the ring, he climbed up to the top-rope but before he could jump noticed AJ for the first time, while he was figuring out what he was doing out there Matt got up and came up after him, they exchanged right hands then Matt went for a superplex but Jason pushed him down and followed with a big cross-body for a two-count. The two got back up and Jason whipped Matt before catching him with a hiptoss, he then hit the ropes himself and dropkicked Matt in the face before covering for another two-count, Matt retreated to a corner while Jason posed for the crowd, he charged Matt but his time posing had allowed the Maverick time to recover and when the teen came running he backdropped the teen over the ropes, Jason tried to stop himself but ended up cracking his head on the steel ringpost before toppling to the floor.

Matt took a few seconds to recover before going after Jason, he waited until the teen was standing then flew over the top onto him, he stomped the teen down then picked him up and slammed him onto the crowd barrier, he then turned to stare at AJ, he began mouthing off but AJ just stared back at him without moving, Matt rolled Jason back into the ring and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count. He picked the teen up and dropped him back down with a backbreaker followed by an elbow for another two-count, he stood over Jason's head and kicked him a few times before picking him up and hitting a fisherman suplex to get another two-count before posing for the crowd, he took his time picking Jason up allowing the teen to break free and start throwing right hands, he tried a whip but Matt reversed it then caught him with a reverse STO and covered for another close two-count, Jason tried to fight his way back up but Matt just kicked him back down before hitting a Nothern Lights suplex for yet another two-count.

AJ continued to look on expressionless as Matt hit Jason with a DDT for another two-count before slamming the teen and ascending the turnbuckle then comming down with an elbow, instead of covering he took a page out of his cousin's playbook and began tuning up for the superkick, he started forward but Jason caught his foot then spun him round and hit a reverse DDT! Instead of trying to pin Matt he used the time to recover before they both got back to their feet, they exchanged right hands then Matt got the advantage, he whipped Jason but the teen reversed it and caught him with a powerslam for a two-count, Matt rolled to his knees giving Jason the chance to hit the shining wizard for another two-count, Matt retreated to the corner and Jason went for a stinger splash but Matt moved, the teen crashed into the turnbuckle before reeling back into a fisherman brainbuster! Matt covered but Jason kicked out at two, the Maverick picked the teen up and whipped him before lowering his head for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then dropped him with an X-Factor! He covered but Matt kicked out again, they got up and Jason threw Matt to the corner then followed up with a stinger splash then a dragon suplex for yet another near fall.

The two got up and Jason hit a few more right hands, he then went for the impaler but Matt backdropped out of it and went for another reverse STO, Jason elbowed out of it then hit a superkick for another two-count, they got up and Jason dropped Matt with a neckbreaker and began climbing to the top-rope, Matt cut him off and they began dueling it out, Jason set Matt up for a tornado DDT but the Maverick countered it into a top-rope Nothern Lights suplex! He covered but Jason just managed to kick out at two. Matt was stunned then hit Jason with some kicks to the head then slammed him, he went back up top and went for a moonsault but landed on Jason's knees! The teen then got up and dropped him with the impaler! He covered but Matt kicked out, the teen got up and charged but Matt ducked and dropped Jason across the top-rope, he backed Jason into a corner and hit some right hands then lifted the teen up to the top, he climbed up after him and went for a top-rope hurricanranna but Jason countered into a powerbomb all the way from the top! He rolled into a pin but Matt put his foot on the bottom rope.

The two fought their ways back up and began exchanging punches again, Matt went for a slam but Jason landed behind him and hit a back-suplex then climbed to the top again, he went for a frogsplash but Matt moved, he rolled through to his feet and Matt tried a superkick but Jason ducked and set him up for the C-Bomb! He lifted Matt up but the Maverick slipped off his shoulders and rolled him up and put his feet on the ropes! The referee counted but at two Mara pushed his feet off allowing Jason to kick out, Matt reacted angrily and began mouthing off before taking a swing at her, he missed and Jason took the chance to roll him up! The referee counted but Matt kicked out at two, he jumped to his feet and caught Jason with an elbow as he approached, the teen reeled away, Matt charged him but Jason ducked and nailed him with a DDT, before he could cover he noticed Traci on the top-rope, she went for the Pie in the Sky but he caught her then set her up for the C-Bomb! He got her in the torture rack position but before he could spin it into a powerbomb Matt nailed him with a superkick! He went down and Traci landed on top of him leaving her dazed, the caring individual that he was Matt threw her out of the ring then covered Jason, the referee made the count... but Jason kicked out! Matt couldn't believe it and began throwing a fit, he calmed himself down and began tuning up for another superkick but then stopped, he grinned then pulled Jason to his feet, he went to hit the teen with his own C-Bomb but Jason slipped out of it, dropkicked him into the turnbuckle, lifted him up and dropped him with the C-Bomb! He covered... and got the three!

Jason rolled to his knees after the three was registered and looked round in disbelief, he couldn't believe he'd actually pulled it off, hed beaten Matt, he was the X Division champion! Mara dropped down in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned, Jerry, Chris, Sonjay and Jay hit the ring to celebrate as the rest of the division was shown in different moods at the result of the match. Jason climbed to his feet and let Mara raise his arm for the crowd, Chris took the X Division title from the referee then presented it to Jason, the teen held it to his head and dropped back to his knees again, then he remembered AJ and looked up to see him disapearing down the tunnel, Mara helped him back up to his feet again and he held the title up for all to see, Jay and Sonjay lifted him up on their shoulders while Jerry and Chris just looked on grinning, Jay and Sonjay lowered Jason back down and he shook hands with all four of them then hugged Mara again.

"I knew you could do it!" She yelled.

"I can't believe it" he replied.

"You deserve this after what we've gone through".

"Thank you" he answered before kissing her. "I couldn't have done this without you".

He rolled out of the ring and slapped hands with some of the fans before heading over to Tenay and West, he shook their hands then climbed up on the table and held the belt high, when he climbed down Mara helped him put the belt around his waist before he began heading backstage with the others, at the top of the ramp he turned back to the crowd and the ring again, Matt was just starting to recover in the ring and looked devastated by what had happened, Jason gave him a smirk before holding up his arms then patting the belt before turning to leave.

_"Jason Cena, X Division champion, look out world, here I come!"_

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Ladies and gentlemen your new X Division champion, Jason Cena! Yay! Where to now? Will Matt get a rematch? Will new challengers emerge? Who knows? Me that's who! Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya_

_HBKJOH_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! welcome back, last time we saw Jason go into battle against Maverick Matt and walk out the new X Division champion, so now what? Who's gonna step up and challenge him? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Ten-A New Challenger**

Four days and seven stitches later Jason Cena walked into the Impact Zone with the X Division title over his shoulder and a bandage covering a gash above his eye, the injury had been brought about after heavy partying with Chris, Jay and Sonjay the night of his victory, a little worse for wear he'd somehow managed to walk into a steel door and split himself open, the fact that Chris had manged to film it on his phone just added to the humour of the accident. Still it had been a good night out, they'd had fun, he'd got a call from Shawn offering his congratulations and a reminder that 'A title doesn't make the man, the man makes the title', now he was walking around backstage trying to find Jim Cornette.

"Hey Jim" he said, walking up to him.

"Hey kid, what the hell happened to you?" He pointed at the eye.

"Oh, walked into a door".

"While under the influence?"

"... Maybe".

"Relax, you deserved a little celebration after Sunday, just don't make a habit of it, alright?"

"No problem".

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if I could start taking Indy bookings".

"Where would you like to work?"

"Anywhere that offers, I got a call from 1PW in the UK asking if I could do a show, Chris wants me to work in Japan with him and Kishi called offering me a spot in Italy".

"Does Ring of Honor fit into your plans?"

"If they want me".

Cornette smirked. "I think they could find you a spot, where you gonna be in two weeks?"

"Sitting on my ass at home".

"No, you're gonna be in Philly working an ROH show, if you can cope with that as well as the TNA schedule I'll let you work abroad as well".

"No problem, have anything in mind for the ROH show?"

"Well, I think I've got the perfect opponent for you to debut against".

"Any chance I could know who it is?"

"I'll tell you closer to the event, I'm not sure if he's competing yet, and I hope he isn't now you mention it".

"Well keep me posted, OK?"

"OK kid, and congratulations on winning that belt you got there".

"Thanks, I intend to keep for a while".

* * *

Later on Jason was getting his ring gear on, he didn't have a match yet but he planned on competing, JB was walking around getting interviews for the website to be shown before the show started, eventually he approached Jason. 

"Any chance Jason?"

"Go right ahead JB".

"Thank you, Jason Cena just four short days ago you pulled off possibly the biggest victory of your career so far when you defeated Maverick Matt and became the new X Division champion, how does it feel?"

"How does it feel? It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, since I came here everyone's been saying 'Can he do it on his own?' Or 'Does he have the ability to succeed in TNA?' I like to think I answered those questions on Sunday when I became the youngest champion in TNA's history! So in truth, I feel great".

"Well now that you're champion there's going to be a lot of people gunning for you, can you take the pressure?"

"JB, I've always had my back to the wall since I've started wrestling so I'm used to this, I realise that I'm going to have the entire division on my back for as long as I hold this belt, bring it on, I know there's a lot of guys who don't like the idea of me representing their division, well boys if you want to do something about it all you gotta do is ask, you want it? Come get it! In fact, how about tonight? Anyone who wants a shot can have it tonight, I don't care who it is, just come to me and I will put this title on... the..." he trailed off as Shark Boy approached pointing at himself excitedly. "... line?"

Both Jason and JB watched as Shark Boy pointed from himself to the title and began nodding his head.

"Do you speak fish?" Jason asked JB, then he laughed. "Wassup Sharky? You want the shot huh?" Shark Boy nodded. "I dunno, I mean you aren't really the best X Division guy out there, you haven't won in a while and if I face you then the top guys are gonna think I'm ducking them" Shark Boy hing his head. "But who cares what they think? You want the shot you got it! See ya out there!"

Shark Boy looked estatic and hurried off to prepare, Jason smirked and turned back to JB. "All comers JB, all comers".

He started to walk off but bumped into someone. "Sorry buddy, my bad" he said patting the guy on the chest without looking to see who it was, he then walked off completely oblivious to the look AJ Styles was giving him.

* * *

"Shark Boy? Why the hell would you give Shark Boy a title match?" Demanded Sonjay. 

"He asked first Sonjay, shoulda moved faster".

"I wasn't around when you made the challenge!"

"Relax Sonjay" said Chris. "Like he said, first come first served, I'm sure he'll let you have a crack at him soon".

"Yeah, just wait your turn".

Sonjay sat down muttering something about 'The system' until Jay slapped the back of his head.

"Anyway" said Jason. "It's been fun guys but I have a title to defend" he picked up the belt and wrapped it around his waist.

"Good luck, and if you lose that belt, we'll hang you from the rafters".

Jason laughed. "No pressure" he walked out of the room, Mara was waiting for him outside and they headed towards the entanceway, Shark Boy was already making his way out to the ring so they waited for Jason's music to play, as they were waiting Mara got the feeling they were being watched, she turned round to see AJ Styles standing a short distance away, he had his hood pulled over his face but it was obvious he was looking at Jason, when he noticed her looking at him he turned and walked away, she went to get Jason's attention but his music had already began playing, she decided to tell him later and followed him through the tunnel.

* * *

Jason had a huge grin on his face as he marched down to ringside, the X Division belt round his waist gave him a new feeling of confidence as he climbed in the ring, he shook hands with Shark Boy then took off the belt and held it up for the crowd, he handed the belt to the referee, the ref put the belt out of the ring and called for the bell. Jason and Shark Boy circled each other before locking up, Jason quickly slapped on a headlock, Sharky threw him off but the teen ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes but Shark Boy went under then over and hit an armdrag, Jason jumped up and caught Sharky with one of his own then took him down for a one-count, they jumped up and Jason easily scooped him up and slammed him before hitting a ledgrop for a two-count, Shark Boy jumped up but Jason whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count. 

Sharky got up and retreated to a corner, Jason followed and hit a few chops then whipped him across to the opposite corner, Sharky came staggering out to receive a backdrop followed by a dropkick and an elbow drop for another two-count, Jason quickly hit a suplex then stomped Sharky a few times and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count. They got up again and Jason grabbed Sharky and pressed him over his head, he walked around the ring for a few seconds then slammed Shark Boy to the mat and went to the top-rope, he went for a frogsplash but Sharky rolled out of the way, Jason rolled out of the moved then caught Sharky with a dragon suplex for another two-count, Sharky retreated to a corner and Jason charged him for a stinger splash but Shark Boy moved, Jason came staggering out of the corner and Sharky hit a hangman's neckbreaker for a two-count, Jason got up in the corner and kicked Sharky away when he charged, he went for a clothesline but Sharky ducked and hit a jawreaker, Jason began reeling and Sharky dropkicked him back into a corner, he followed and began punching away at jason while the crowd counted along, he got to nine then stopped and did the shark bite! Jason pushed him away and retreated to the outside.

Jason walked around on the outside holding the part of his head where he'd been bitten, Mara came over to see if he was OK while Sharky quietly rolled out of the ring, he snuck up behind Mara and did the shark bite to her backside! Mara screamed and jumped behind Jason who laughed then tried to hit Sharky only to be knocked down, Sharky then rolled Jason back into the ring and climbed to the top-rope while Mara glared at him, he waited for Jason to stand and came down with a missle dropkick for a two-count, he picked Jason up and hit an atomic drop followed by a DDT for another two-count, he went to a corner and waited for Jason to stagger over and set him up for the Dead Sea Drop but Jason escaped and punched him in the face, he climbed up and went for a superplex but Shark Boy punched him down, he waited for Jason to stand then went for a cross-body but Jason caught him then threw him up to his shoulders and hit the C-Bomb! He covered... and retained his title!

Mara came into the ring and handed Jason his belt before raising his arm, she glared at him as he tried to fight the grin he felt coming on.

"Don't say a word Jason".

"I guess you won't be able to sit down for a while".

"Kiss my ass".

"Sorry, Sharky beat me to it".

Jason was so busy poking fun at Mara he didn't notice someone come into the ring behind him, the guy shot across the ring and nailed Jason causing him to clash heads with Mara, she went down and Jason spun round as blows rained down on him, he tried to fight back and got a few right hands in but his attacker kicked him in the gut to end his offensive, the teen was beaten down to his knees before his attacker set him up as though he was going to hit a piledriver then fell forward driving Jason's face into the canvas.

Mara had recovered just him time to see her boyfriend receive the Styles Clash, she stepped forward and got in AJ's face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She yelled at him, he didn't answer, he just stepped round her and picked up the X Division title belt, he held it up before placing it on the mat at Mara's feet and leaving the ring. Mara went to Jason's aide and tried to help him up, AJ slowly walked up the ramp as Tenay and West both wondered what had gotten into him, as a dazed Jason tried to stand one thing was clear, the X Division champion had a new challenger.

**End Of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, no sooner has Jason won a title but now he has a new challenger in the shape of one of the greatest X Division wrestlers of all time! Could the teen's time be up already? Could this be the begining of a 'Phenominal' feud? Find out soon._

_One more thing, I've decided to do a side fic with Jason's adventures on the Indy's, any requests?_

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_ALLO! How ya doin' everyone? Looking forward to Christmas? Me too! It's a great feeling when your favourite team wins Six-Two. Anywho, last time Jason defended his X Division title for the first time against Shark Boy and walked out with a victory only to be attacked by AJ Styles, why did AJ attack the teen? Could Jason's run in TNA already be under threat? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Eleven-Explanations**

Jason sat alone in the corner of the locker room, his mood following the attack by AJ the week before was pretty frosty, he'd been jumped many times before but the fact it was AJ, a guy he'd always had respect for because of his honor and dedication to TNA, just left a bad taste in his mouth. He'd been so pissed off he'd actually beaten AJ in making the challenge for a match and had refused to leave Cornette's office until he had what he wanted, he'd demanded a match with AJ for tonight but Cornette felt that was a PPV quality match and had come up with a compromise, at Victory Road Jason would defend his title against AJ one-on-one and would instead face AJ in a tag match tonight. AJ's partner would be Maverick Matt and Jason would pair up with Chris Sabin, the teen guessed that Matt had been put in there in the hope it would deflect some of his focus on AJ, he was now glued to the monitor waiting for a pre-recorded interview AJ had done with Mike Tenay explaining his actions, JB was standing outside the room as Jason would give his response to AJ straight after. Shortly before the tag match was set to begin AJ's interview with Tenay came on.

Tenay began. "First of all AJ thank you for agreeing to this".

"No problem".

"Let's just get right to the point, why did you attack Jason Cena last week?"

"Why did I attack Jason Cena? Before I answer that let me ask you something, you've known me for a long time right?"

"Yes, that's why I was so stunned about what you did, it was so out of character for you to do something like that".

"Exactly, why would I, AJ Styles, someone who preaches about the unwritten code of honor in the X Division, attack Jason Cena? Let me explain something to you, just over a year ago, before we went to Spike TV, Jason Cena had a tryout match here, remember?"

"Yes I do".

"And what happened after that match?"

"Well, he was offered a contract but turned it down".

"That's right, he turned it down, but do you remember the reason he gave?"

"He said he wasn't ready to appear on TV".

"And what happened less than a month after that?"

"He signed for WWE and debuted on one of their PPV's".

"That's the point I'm getting at, the way I see it he used TNA to get a spot in WWE with his brother, Mike, you know how loyal I am to TNA, you know how many times I've turned down Vince McMahon, so when someone does what Jason did and shows the blatant disrespect for TNA like he did, to disrespect guys like me and Jerry Lynn who have been here since day one and helped create that title he holds, it pisses me off. To disrespect your company is disrespecting the whole wrestling business and to see him walking around with the X Division title, a cornerstone of TNA, that doesn't sit well with me".

"So this is all about what you see as disrespect? AJ, there was a time when you walked round with little to no respect for anyone, so surely you can cut the kid some slack".

"I could, but remember this, when I was walking round disrespecting everyone it was because I was aligned with Vince Russo so I think you can see why I was like that, but I learned from my mistake".

"But surely Jason Cena can learn from his mistakes as well?"

"He could but what he did wasn't a mistake it was a choice, TNA was his second choice and now WWE don't want him he wants to come here? It's just disrespect!"

"AJ, in Jason's defense, guys like Rhino, Raven and D'lo Brown all came to TNA after WWE released them..."

"They did, but they were under WWE contract before TNA even existed, Jason was given a choice, he used TNA to get leverage with WWE then slapped us in the face. I'll say this though, I undertsand what he went through, I respect what he's done cause he is a great talent, but I don't respect him, and at Victory Road I'll beat some respect into him and take his X Division title then maybe, just maybe, I'll respect him".

"Well AJ thank you for your time, I guess we're just gonna have to agree to disagree, good luck and I hope things between the two of you don't esculate into something more personal".

"Mike, it'll only get personal if he wants it to be, thanks for letting me do this".

By now Jason had walked outside, JB was waiting for him.

"Well Jason you've just seen what AJ Styles had to say, what is your response".

"JB, I've never backed away from a fight and I'm not gonna start now, AJ if you wanted a title match all ya had to do was ask! But to say I have no respect for TNA? Let me tell you something, if you had a choice between a company getting off the ground or a company that was at the top and had your only living relative waiting for you where would you go? Now I can take being called a punk, I can take being jumped from behind, but I will not take being accused of having disrespect for the business, this business helped support me and my Mom when she was sick, this business introduced me to my girlfriend, this business kept me from pulling the trigger on myself! It's only personal if I want it to be? Well it's damn personal now! And you'll see how personal it is out there tonight".

With that turned his back on JB and went back into the locker room.

* * *

Later in the night Chris's music hit as he, Jason and Mara came out to the ring, Chris was talking to Jason trying to get the teen to keep his cool but he didn't seem to be listening, Maverick Matt's music hit and he came out with Traci, he got in the ring and went up in Jason's face, the teen just stared back at him until he backed away, AJ's music started playing and he walked down to the ring, as he got in Jason made a move towards him but Chris pulled him back and sent him to their corner, AJ casually got out of the ring as well leaving Matt and Chris to start the match. 

Jason and AJ stared each other down from across the ring as Chris and Matt exchanged armdrags, Chris gained an early advantage and hit a dropkick to knock Matt down, he quickly whipped Matt and hit a spinkick to the gut and followed up with a neckbreaker for a two-count, they got up and Chris tried another whip but Matt reversed it only to be taken down with a flying headscissor followed by an ura-nage backbreaker for another two-count, Chris tried to pick him up but Matt pushed him away and ran to his corner to tag in AJ, Chris got ready to lock up but AJ backed off and told him to tag in Jason, Chris looked round and Jason held his hand out demanding the tag, Chris tagged him in and the teen went face-to-face with AJ.

AJ smirked as the teen stared him down, they then locked up and began battling for position, Jason took control and put on a headlock, AJ threw him off but Jason took him out with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes and AJ went under, then over and hit a massive dropkick, Jason bounced up and AJ whipped him and went for a spinning backbreaker but Jason countered it into a headscissor, he then whipped AJ into a corner and followed up with a backdrop and a dropkick, he stood over AJ and was stunned when AJ nipped up, wrapped his legs round Jason's neck and took him down with a hurricanranna! Jason flipped all the way through it and landed on his feet then caught AJ with an armdrag, he went for a second but AJ countered it into one of his own, Jason ended up by the ropes and AJ charged him but the teen backdropped him over, AJ landed on the apron and gave Jason a right hand as the teen came over, he tried to follow it up with a springboard forearm but Jason sidestepped, AJ rolled to his feet and Jason charged him but AJ ducked the clothesline and hit the Pele kick! Jason went down but bounced back up and walked into a DDT for a two-count, AJ then dragged Jason to the corner and tagged in Matt.

Matt picked Jason up and hit an atomic drop before following that with a neckbreaker for a two-count, he picked Jason up and hit a backbreaker then tagged in AJ who hit a running knee drop for another two-count, he picked the teen up and went for a suplex but Jason managed to slip out only for AJ to hold on and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count, he hit Jason with a spinebreaker then tagged in Matt who came off the top with an elbow, he covered but Chris broke it up. Matt wasted time mouthing off to Chris before picking Jason up, the teen suddenly broke free from his grip and began throwing punches, he went for a whip but Matt reversed it, the teen ducked an elbow but when he went to hit the ropes again AJ kicked him in the back causing him to stagger into a reverse-STO from Matt, the Maverick covered but Jason again kicked out.

Matt sighed in frustration and dragged Jason back to the corner, he tagged in AJ then held the teen allowing him to get some kicks in, he dragged Jason out to the middle of the ring and hit a pumphandle gutbuster before covering for a two-count, he whipped Jason and lowered his head for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face before hitting an X-Factor! Both were down before begining to crawl to their corners, AJ got Matt in and he charged across the ring but Jason made a desperation dive and tagged in Chris.

Chris had been waiting on the apron for a long time and went straight into action, as soon as Jason tagged him he jumped to the top-rope and came down with a missile dropkick for a two-count, he jumped back up and hit a series of kicks before hitting an enziguri, Matt staggered and Chris hit him with a running powerbomb for another two-count, they got up again and Chris set Matt up for a DDT but AJ came in only for Chris to jump, kick AJ away and drop Matt with a tornado DDT! He covered but Matt kicked ot again. Chris called for the Cradle Shock and went to lift Matt up but AJ broke it up, the two went to double-team him but Jason made the save, they both beat AJ and Matt back to the ropes before whipping them into corners before Chris hit Matt with a running big boot while Jason crushed AJ with a stinger splash! They then hung their respective opponent upside down in the corner then ran past each other and hit simultaneous hesitation dropkicks! Then they jumped up and ran past each other and hit the other opponent with the same move!

Chris and Jason were now feeding off the energy of the crowd, they double clotheslined AJ to the outside before turning their attention to Matt, they whipped him and Jason lifted him up for a spinebuster with Chris adding a dropkick! He covered but AJ pulled him out of the ring, he beat Chris down and threw him into the crowd wall, he then came into the ring and began brawling with Jason, he backed Jason up against the ropes and charged but Jason backdropped him over again but again he landed on the apron, Jason turned away from him just in time to see Matt going for a superkick! He ducked then dropkicked Matt into AJ knocking the phenominal one to the floor, Matt staggered backwards and Jason dropped him with a reverse DDT then went after AJ and the two began brawling it out on the arena floor, Chris came back and climbed to the top-rope, he went for a legdrop but Matt moved! Chris hit the ring hard then Matt dropped him with a reverse-STO and began tuning up for the superkick, he started forward but at the last second Chris ducked, lifted him up and hit the Cradle Shock! He covered and earned the win for his team.

Despite the match being over Jason and AJ continued to fight it out on the outside, Jason hit several right hands and began backing AJ up the ramp but a knee to the gut killed his momentum, AJ then kicked Jason down and set him up for a Styles Clash on the ramp! Just before he could hit it Jason countered into a backdrop and began brawling with him again, soon they were exchanging punches in front of Tenay and West as TNA security came running out to break it up, despite the growing number of people trying to get between them Jason and AJ still exchanged right hands throwing anyone who got between them to one side, more and more security came out to stop the fight as even Mara and Chris dived in to pull Jason away, it seemed the fight had been broken up as some of the security dragged AJ away, he seemed to give in... then broke free and dived over them! He took out Mara, Chris and half the security team before beating on Jason, he threw the teen up onto the announce table and hit punch after punch until Jason dragged him over the table as well, they continued to fight until Mara, Chris, Tenay, West and Jerry, Jay and Sonjay, who had all run out, managed to get between them, finally Jason was dragged up the ramp while AJ was pulled out a side exit both still screaming for the other's blood.

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, can't think of anything more to say other then HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy spending time with your families or doing what I'm gonna do, lock myself in my room and play my new computer games! Life is good._

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You' heard it before.

_ALLO! Have a good Christmas everyone? Me too, anywho, last time we found out AJ's reasons for attacking Jason, then when the two ended up in the ring together all hell broke loose, what's gonna happen this week? Will the chaos continue? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twelve-Night Off**

Jim Cornette sat alone in his office going over some of the matches that were set up for Victory Road, he sighed as he reached Jason and AJ's match, it had seemed like a easy idea at the time, AJ attacks Jason, Jason wants revenge, X Division title match to settle things, simple, throw in AJ's comments and things changed just like that. Now he had a PO Jason trying to rip AJ apart and the Phenominal One trying to do the very same thing, their little brawl last week had put a few members of the TNA security team on the injured list and the rest had told him that if he wanted them to break up anything else between them then they wanted more backup. Terry Taylor stuck his head in the door.

"Jim, the kid's just got here".

"Bring him to me".

A few minutes later Terry led the teen into the office.

"Thank you Terry, have a seat Jason".

Jason sat down on the opposite side of the desk, Cornette waited a while before beggining.

"I think you can guess why I had you brought here?"

"Uhh... you decided to fix the leaking tap in the men's room?" Cornette just stared back at him, the nervous grin vanished. "OK, I'm sorry about last week, but AJ's just as much to blame as me".

"Relax kid, I called you because TNA security aren't too happy about what happened last week, so I want to ask you to try and keep your cool and not go after AJ".

"That's it? No fine? No slap on the wrist?"

"No, just keep away from AJ".

"I can do that".

"And I've decided to give you the night off".

"What? C'mon Jim, I wanna wrestle".

"I know, but I think you can do with a rest, you have wrestled on every show since you've signed here..."

"And been undefeated so far".

"Yeah, I just figured you needed the night off, besides I want you in top form for ROH this weekend or did you forget?"

"My bag's been packed since last night, and speaking of that, who am I facing?"

"Well, on night one you got the guy who's been a pain in my ass lately..."

"Homicide?"

"Nah, a bigger pain, Chris Hero".

"Hero? No problem, and night two?"

"Well I'm not really sure but I'm probably gonna put you and Adam Pearce against Hero and his buddy Claudio Castagnoli, that OK with you?"

"It's cool with me but it seems like your just bringing me in to solve your problems".

"Well it's that or I fine you for beating up security last week".

"Beat up Hero? Yeah man no problem".

"Good, so enoy the night and I'll see you in Philly tomorrow".

"Yeah" Jason went to leave. "One more thing, who's AJ got tonight?"

"Your buddy Chris Sabin".

"Well, seeing as I can't compete tonight can I do commentary for that match?"

"Jason..."

"No physical contact, I swear" he raised his right arm.

"Alright fine, but any contact between you and AJ and your gonna find yourself wrestling Joe for the next two months".

"Well, as much as I'd love to get my ass kicked, I'll just sit and watch".

"Good choice".

* * *

"You sure this is a good idea?" 

"For the last time Mara, nothings gonna happen, I'm just gonna go out, sit next to Don and Mike, and call a great match".

"Uh huh".

"What? I don't even have my gear on".

"When's that ever stopped you?"

"What's with you?"

"I just don't want you getting into another fight with AJ with Cornette in the mood he's in, and going out there isn't a good way to make sure it doesn't happen".

Jason just smirked. "Chris thinks it's a good idea".

"Chris is hoping you're gonna help him beat AJ".

"But the important thing is he thinks it's a good idea" Mara just glared at him. "Look, I promise I won't touch AJ, even if he comes to me I won't touch him OK?"

"Promise?"

"Promise".

With that Jason turned and headed towards the ring.

* * *

AJ and Chris were already in the ring when Jason's music hit, AJ just stared the teen down as he walked down the ramp holding up the X Division title for the TNA crowd before heading over to the announce table where Tenay and West were sitting. 

"Hey guys" he said, shaking each of their hands before picking up a headset and putting it on."Am I on?"

"Yeah, you're on".

"Cool" he sat down. "Nice table ya got here".

"You would know seeing as you're always jumping on it".

Jason laughed. "I know a thing or two about announce tables, I've gone through enough of them".

In the ring Chris and AJ had locked up and where exchanging armdrags, Tenay turned to Jason.

"Tell me Jason, how do you feel about AJ's claims that you have no respect for the business?"

"Mike, I don't know where AJ got that from, I do respect the business, I respect TNA, hell I even respect AJ because without him then the title belt I'm holding wouldn't exist, to say I have no respect for TNA or the business is BS to put it lightly, and no offense but I came out here to call a wrestling match not to talk about what problems AJ has with me".

Tenay nodded and dropped the subject, Jason turned back to the action just in time to see Chris catch AJ with a spinkick to the gut before hitting a neckbreaker for a two-count. The teen kept up with Tenay and West quite well as the match increased in pace and intesity, soon Chris was thrown to the outside in front of Jason, he turned to get back in the ring AJ came flying over the ropes and took him out! He rolled Chris back in the ring and turned to Jason, as he walked up to him Jason just leaned back in his chair and stared back at him, AJ fixed him with a glare but he just smiled.

"How you doing?"

"I'm right here!" Yelled AJ stepping closer, trying to goad him into getting up.

"That's nice".

"I'm right here!"

"Yeah? And I'm right here, so what?"

"C'mon, take a shot!"

Jason just ignored him and stared past him at the ring, AJ smirked and rolled back in the ring, he started forward to pick Chris up but suddenly found himself in position for the Cradle Shock! Just before Chris could hit it he slipped off and dropped him with the Pele! He then picked up Chris and set him up for the Styles Clash! At the announce table Jason stood up.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me".

He then ran and jumped up onto the apron, AJ noticed and dropped Chris and began calling Jason into the ring, the teen started to get in then paused and smirked before climbing back down, AJ laughed but Chris suddenly came up behind him and rolled him up for the three! AJ jumped to his feet as Chris bailed from the ring, he began yelling at Jason to get back in the ring but Jason just grabbed his belt and began walking up the ramp with his back to him, at the stage he turned and held up the championship belt, smirking at AJ's repeated yells that he was going to pay.

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, what's gonna happen next? Will Jason pay? Will he and AJ end up in another brawl? Find out next time! And happy New Year everyone!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! How's it going people? Enjoying 2007 so far? Good! Anywho we rejoin the action at the final Impact before Victory Road, how will Jason and AJ try to one-up each other? Will they end up brawling again? Let us find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirteen-Last Stop**

TNA Impact, three days before Victory Road, the final matches were being set up, the wrestlers were all trying to get a spot on the card and a certain teenager sat in a corner of the locker room drinking soda and thinking, thinking about the match with AJ Styles at the PPV, thinking about the two victories he'd pulled out at the Ring of Honor weekend he'd competed at, and thinking about how Jerry Lynn was going to try and motivate his this time, he didn't have to wait long.

"You OK champ?" Asked the X Division pioneer sitting down next to him.

"As good as I can be" replied Jason taking a gulp of soda from the can.

"Look kid, I know you're feeling a bit nervous, hell I was nervous everytime I stepped in the ring with AJ, you never know..."

"Jerry, I'm not nervous".

"You're not?"

"Nope, not yet anyway, I'm too pissed to be nervous" in reality Jason was lying through his teeth, he hadn't been this nervous since his match with JBL, the fact he was defending his gold against the guy who created it was causing him to feel like he was out of his league, not a good feeling.

"Look, don't worry about what AJ said, he's very loyal to TNA..."

"So that means he can go round running his mouth about how I have no respect for the business? Jerry, do you know where I'd be without this business? Six feet under that's where!"

"Kid, I understand why you're upset, but you can't let yourself get worked up, if you're not fully focused AJ's gonna be able to..."

"I know what AJ can do Jerry, and I know I have to focus, I just can't get what he said out of my head".

"I know, but you gotta keep your cool if you want to keep that belt, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but lighten up".

"I would if I could, but... I just need to clear my head, do I have a match tonight?"

"You got Norman Smiley, non-title of course".

"Taking it easy on me?"

"You and AJ's gonna be a great match, they want you both in top shape for it".

"He got a match?"

"No, he got the night off".

"Oh" Jason tried to take another gulp of soda only to find it empty, Jerry stood to leave.

"Anyway kid, you got any questions or need any advice on AJ, you know where to come OK?"

"Actually Jerry I have a question" despite his mood an idea for a laugh was in Jason's head.

"Yeah kid?" Jason held the empty can upside down then looked at Jerry.

"Why is the rum always gone?"

* * *

Despite his best attempts to lighten up Jason was still in a bad mood as the night progressed, Chris, Jay and Sonjay tried to help him out but their efforts just seemed to get on his nerves, eventually he left the locker room and went to hang out with Mara. 

"You know, the more you think about it the more it's going to piss you off".

"I know".

"How come it's just getting to you now?"

"Dunno, I just saw his picture on the Victory Road poster and started thinking about it" suddenly he spun round and kicked a chair away causing Mara to jump.

"Jeez Jason! Calm down!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" He sat down and gave a defeated sigh, she sat next to him.

"This isn't just about what he said is it?"

"No".

"You wanna tell me what it's really about?"

Jason sighed again. "I'm nervous".

"That's it? Nerves haven't affected you like this before".

"Well, the nerves are just making me angrier, I feel like I'm out of my league compared to him, it's making me feel like I'm gonna lose to a guy who's been saying what AJ's been saying, it's messing my head up a little".

"You know what it is? Stress".

"Stress?"

"Yup, you're thinking about too much stuff, you're thinking AJ's the greatest guy who's ever wrestled, what you have to do is just tell yourself he's just another guy you can beat, he's just ade it personal with what he's said".

"You think I can beat him?"

"I think you can, you've been in worse situations than this".

"But most of them haven't involved the guy who bulit the X Division".

"That isn't the point, you have to get past this stupid inferiority complex you have, and you need to relax, so you know what? We'll go to the beach on Saturday before the match, that'll help you relax".

"The beach?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just haven't been to the beach since I was ten years old".

"Don't worry, we'll just go, spend all day there, relax and these nerves'll be gone and you'll be chilled out for Victory Road".

Jason allowed himself a smile. "Mara, the sight of you in a bikini will do anything but chill me out".

"Pervert".

"No, teenager" they both laughed.

"See? You're relaxing already".

"Yeah, maybe a time out will chill me out".

"Hey, it's one of my ideas, it's gonna work".

"Yeah, whatever, c'mon I gotta face Norman Smiley".

She smirked. "Watch out for the big wiggle".

"Nah, if he tries it I'll just make you take it for me, he is Sharky's buddy after all" he laughed before diving away from a punch. "You know? I feel better already".

* * *

Smiley was already in the ring when Jason's music hit and the teen came out to the ring, TNA had decided to add a little to his entrance as he now had pyro's, when he came out through the tunnel sparkwould fall from it behind him eerily similar to AJ's entrance, he smirked and walked down to the ring, he handed his belt to the referee straight away and stared down Smiley until the bell rang. 

The two circled each other and went to lock up only for Jason to suplex Smiley right off the bat, he jumped back up and ran through Smiley with a clothesline, then followed it up with another before hitting Smiley with a slam and a legdrop, Smiley retreated to the corner and the teen hit a couple of big chops to the chest before whipping him across the ring, Smiley came staggering out of the corner and Jason hit a backdrop then a dropkick, he pulled Smiley up and whipped him before hitting a powerslam for a two-count. The teen pulled Smiley back to his feet and brought him to the centre of the ring before dropping him with a neckbreaker, he covered but Smiley kicked out, Jason hit several right hands to his head while he was down then pulled him up and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count, he dragged Smiley back to his feet again and hit a slam before climbing the ropes, he waited for Smiley to stand then went for a flying cross-body but Smiley rolled through it into a pin! Jason kicked out at two and jumped to his feet, Smiley had only managed to get to his knees so Jason ran forawrd and almost took his head off with the shining wizard! Instead of covering he wasted time posing for the crowd and when he finally did make the pin Smiley was able to kick out.

Jason conitnued to dominate the match and picked Smiley up before hitting another slam, he followed that up with another before hitting a suplex after holding Smiley upside down for several seconds, he pulled Smiley towards a corner and climbed the ropes again, he came down looking for a frogsplash but Smiley rolled out of the way, Jason rolled out of it and turned to see Smiley pulling himself up in the corner, he charged forward and went for the stinger splash but Smiley moved again, Jason hit the turnbuckle hard and staggered backwards into a roll-up for a two-count, they both got back up and Smiley hit a big uppercut before hitting the ropes and pulling off a sunset flip for another two-count, he waited for Jason to stand and charged him again but the teen ducked and lifted him up onto his shoulders only for Smiley to counter it into a victory roll for another close two-count.

Jason pulled himself up tohis feet then retreated to a corner, Smiley followed and hit some right hands before trying a whip across the ring, Jason reversed it and charged but ran into an elbow, Smiley quicky followed that up with a kick then jumped to the top-rope and came down with a big cross-body for another two-count, Jason retreated to a corner again and Smiley charged but the teen stuck his foot up, Smiley reeled away and Jason charged only for Smiley to trip him up and drape him across the ropes, he then saw the position the teen was in and called for the big wiggle, he went to hit it but Jason suddenly spun round and hit a massive superkick! Smiley bounced back up and staggered into a corner and Jason hit a stinger splash! He then pulled Smiley out of the corner and lifted him up into a torture-rack before dropping him with the C-Bomb! Cover, three-count, thank you and goodnight Mr. Smiley.

Jason jumped to his feet and posed for the crowd as Mara brought the X Division title into the ring, she handed it to him and raised his arm before hugging him.

"Get some of the agression out?" She asked.

"Yeah, saved some for AJ though" he replied with a smirk.

"You could've at least let him hit the big wiggle, then I could've had a laugh".

"Sorry, you're the only one getting laughed at in this relationship, that way it balances out".

Mara went to reply but Jason suddenly froze and began glaring past her, she turned to see AJ Styles standing on the stage sarcastically appluading Jason, she turned to Jason.

"Leave it, wait till Sunday" he ignored her and began calling AJ down to the ring, when he didn't seem like doing it the teen draped the X Division title down in the ring and yelled for AJ to come and get it, that brought the Phenominal One to the ring, the two stared each other down then began exchanging punches! The battled it out for a few seconds before Jason gained an advantage, he began backing AJ up towards a corner but a kick to the ribs put an end to that and AJ set him up for the Styles Clash! Jason however backdropped out of it then set AJ up for the C-Bomb! At the last second AJ slipped out and caught Jason with a dropkick, the teen pulled himself up and AJ charged but ran into an elbow, Jason went for a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! They both bounced back up and AJ set Jason up for the Clash again and hit it! He stood over Jason for a few seconds then picked up the X Division title and stared at it, Mara came in to checkon Jason but AJ turned to her, she stood up, getting ready to defend herself if she needed to but AJ merely handed her the belt.

"If it's gonna be as easy as that maybe you should wrestle for him" he smirked before patting her on the back and leaving the ring, she went back to checking on Jason as the challenger made his way to the back, laughing at how easy it had been to lay out the champion.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, it's advantage AJ going into Victory Road, what's gonna happen? Will Jason be able to turn back the challenge of the Phenominal One? Will there be a new X Division champion? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Allo! Here we are then, Victory Road, the 'Phenominal' AJ Styles vs. The X Division champion Jason Cena, who will walk out X Division champion? How far will either one go to earn a victory? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fourteen-The Road To Victory**

For the first time since he'd joined either of the big two Jason managed to get a good night's sleep on the eve of a PPV, and he was stunned to realise he wasn't even nervous, where that empty feeling he usually had was instead a feeling of anticipation, anticipation for a great match, anticipation for retaining his title. He had to hand it to Mara, the day off certainly had managed to calm him down, he'd had fun, swam dived off rocks and pissed Mara off by yelling 'SHARK!' whenever she was in the water. He was a lot calmer, almost completely relaxed, and he was ready, he sat up in the bed and noticed Mara had already got up, he rolled out and dropped to the floor before getting up and pulling on some clothes, Mara was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, they kissed each other good morning then Jason started to pour himself one.

"Didn't feel like waking me then?"

"Well that's the first good night's sleep you've had before a big match, so I figured I'd let you enjoy it".

"Thanks, I did".

"Good dream?"

"Could say that".

"What was it about?"

"You in that bikini you wore yesterday" he smirked.

"Perv".

Jason just laughed and went back to pouring his cereal, something dropped out.

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"I just got the prize".

"What is it?"

"Refrigerator magnet" he replied picking it up, then he burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Look" he replied turning to show it to her. "It's a shark" he burst out laughing again then ducked as her spoon flew across the room towards him, taking the hint he ran for his life and locked himself in the bathroom.

* * *

That night after a detour to a nearby hotel Jason and Mara, along with Chris, Jay and Sonjay all walked into the arena, it was going to be a busy night for the group, besides Jason's match with AJ Sonjay was facing Maverick Matt on the preshow, Jay was going up against Petey Williams from Team Canada and Chris had Senshi, as well as all three of them entering a twenty man gauntlet to determine a number one contender for the NWA world title, Jason hadn't been entered because of his match, he was a little bitter about that but he took it in good grace, after they had entered the locker room and gotten ready for their matches Sonjay left to take on Matt, the others sat around the screen to watch, Matt semmed extremely pissed off and wasted no time in taking it to Sonjay and superkicked him twice to earn a victory in less than five minutes, Chris sighed and went to turn off the monitor but Jason stopped him when he saw Matt tell Traci to get him a mic. 

"Is this what I've been reduced to? A month ago I was the X Division champion! And now I'm reduced to kicking guys teeth down their throats on the damn preshow? Well that's gonna change, you see when Jason Cena beat me I never got a rematch because TNA wanted to give the first shot to Mr. X Division AJ Styles, well this Thursday on Impact I'm gonna get my rematch, I challenge the winner of Jason Cena and AJ Styles to give me the title shot I deserve! If it's AJ, it's gonna be a short reign for him, if it's Jason? Payback's a bitch!"

"Just like your girl" muttered Jason as Matt dropped the mic and left the ring with Traci.

"You gonna accept?" Asked Jay.

"If I beat AJ" replied Jason. "Then he's welcome to a shot".

* * *

Victory Road was turning into a bad night for the X Division guys, after Sonjay had lost to Matt Jay had also been beaten by Williams and to top it off Senshi had almost kicked Chris's head off during their match, right now he was laid up in the trainers room unconcious with a possible concussion, Jay and Sonjay were with him but Jason remained in the locker room, it was almost time for the match with AJ, the nerves still hadn't shown up and he allowed himself a small grin, he pulled the X Division title down from where he'd hung it up and put it over his shoulder, AJ had just finished giving an interview on the monitor claiming he was going to beat some respect into Jason and take the X Division gold, he even went as far as to accept Matt's challenge for Impact. Jason sighed and walked out of the locker room, when he was outside he saw Mara standing with JB, he nodded before JB could even get the question out and waited for the interview to begin. 

"Jason Cena in a few short moments you defend your X Division title against a man who has repeatedly questioned your respect for TNA and the wrestling business as a whole, and after what went down on Impact do you have any thoughts before going into probably the toughest match of your career".

Jason smirked. "Well JB you're right, this is going to be probably my toughest match ever, maybe not the biggest I mean it takes a lot to top wrestling for your career but I'll give it a shot. Now AJ, you seem to think I have no respect for this business, you couldn't be further from the truth, I do respect this business, I do respect TNA, hell I even respect you because without you this belt over my shoulder wouldn't be here, in fact I don't think TNA would be here without you, and for that you have my respect, but on a personal level? Right now the only person higher than you on my shit list is a certain white rapper up North. For you to question my respect for this business, which puts food on my table, which helped me out during the bad times..." He stopped for a second, JB looked concerned.

"Jason?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get my head round this, this business helped support me and my Mom when she was sick, when she was dying, and he thinks I have no respect for it? Allen, yeah I used your real name, tonight I'm going to show you just how badly I took those comments, you may be the greatest X Division champion ever, you may be the guy who built TNA from the ground up, you may be the guy we only see once a generation, the only triple crown champion in TNA history, you may be all that, but one thing you're not is immortal, tonight I'm gonna beat you, I'm gonna hurt you and I'm gonna keep this title!"

Jason went to leave but JB stopped him.

"One more question Jason, what about Maverick Matt's challenge?"

"Matt? He's not important right now, but if he wants his shot on Impact, that's exactly what he'll get".

With that he and Mara walked off as JB sent it back to the guys at ringside.

* * *

AJ was already pacing the ring when Jason's music hit and the teen, complete with pyro, made his way down the ramp, he stared down AJ as he got in the ring and taunted him with the belt causing him to try and jump the teen but the referee stepped between them and made AJ back off, Mara kissed Jason good luck and hopped out of the ring as he handed the title belt to the referee. The Phenominal One and the X Division champion stared each other down until the referee rang the bell, they stepped forward and locked up. 

The two immediately began battling for position in the lock up, they each tried to push the other back into a corner but whenever one got the other close he would power out and push him back, eventually Jason slapped on a headlock, AJ powered out and threw the teen off the ropes only to get knocked down by a shoulderblock, Jason hit the ropes and AJ went under, then over and caught Jason with an armdrag, Jason quickly rolled to his feet and gave AJ one as he neared, they both jumped up and AJ hit a headlock takedown, Jason applied a headscissor to break it then AJ nipped up to get out of it, he spun round to face Jason but the teen swept his legs out from under him and covered for a one-count, AJ jumped up but Jason pulled him into and inside cradle for a two-count, AJ jumped up again and Jason got a takedown, he stood over AJ to taunt him but AJ nipped up and hurricanrana'd him into a pin for a two-count, they both got up and AJ went to grab Jason but the teen took out his legs and bridged into a pin for another near fall, AJ kicked out but kept a hold on Jason before powering out an twisting into a backslide for a near fall of his own, when they got up again Jason darted behind AJ and got a roll-up for another two-count, he tried another takedown but AJ countered and pulled Jason into a cradle for yet another near fall, they jumped up and AJ gave Jason an elbow, he reeled away and AJ charged but Jason sidestepped and low-bridged him causing him to fly to the outside.

Jason stood by the ropes and waited until AJ was standing then went to vault over the ropes, AJ moved but Jason kept hold of the ropes and landed on the apron, AJ came over but Jason kicked him away then hit a springboard moonsault! He climbed to his feet and posed for the crowd before rolling AJ back into the ring, he retreated to a corner and Jason followed and hit a few chops before whipping him across the ring, AJ came staggering out and Jason hit a backdrop then followed that up with a dropkick, AJ got up by the ropes and Jason charged but AJ ducked and backdropped him over, Jason landed on the apron but AJ spun round and gave him a cutter over the ropes causing the teen to fall to the outside, AJ waited for the teen to get up before diving over the ropes headfirst! He crashed down onto Jason and began hitting right hands before rolling him back into the ring, Jason got up and AJ hit some knees and right hands to back him into a corner, he hit some punches to the teen before pulling him out of the corner and hitting a discus clothesline and a jumping kneedrop for a two-count. He picked Jason up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked only for AJ to nail him with an enziguri as he came back off the ropes, he covered but the teen kicked out a two.

AJ waited until Jason was standing then hit a suplex to put him right back down, Jason climbed back up but AJ just kicked him in the stomach and hit a DDT for a two-count, he went to the ropes and started to climb, he waited until Jason was standing then went for a flying clothesline but Jason sidestepped, AJ landed on his feet and Jason charged but AJ ducked and hit a back-suplex that dropped Jason squarely on the back of his head! He covered but the teen kicked out again, AJ quickly stomped the teen down before he could get back up then set him up in the pumphandle position but when he lifted Jason up the teen countered into a pin! AJ kicked out at two and clotheslined Jason back down, he whipped the teen and tried an elbow but Jason ducked, he went for the enziguri but Jason ducked again and came off the ropes with a flying forearm! AJ recovered quickly but before he could do anymore damage Jason nipped up! AJ went to throw a right hand but Jason blocked it and began unloading with punches of his own, he whipped AJ and caught him with a powerslam for a two-count, they got back up and AJ tried a right hand but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count.

AJ got up and retreated to a corner, Jason went for the stinger splash but AJ moved, Jason managed to stop himself and land on the middle-rope before hitting a leg-lariat for a two-count, AJ got back up again but Jason just sent him back down with a slam before ascending to the top-rope, he went for the frogsplash but AJ rolled out of the way, Jason rolled out of the move then grabbed AJ and hit a dragon suplex for another two-count, AJ got up near the ropes and Jason charged but AJ backdropped him over again, he then followed the teen to the outside with the fosbury flop! That move took both of them out and AJ only just managed to roll into the ring to break the referee's count before rolling back out again after Jason, he threw the teen into the ring then set him up for a suplex, Jason tried to slip out of it but Jason kept a hold on him and dropped him with a neckbreaker for a two-count, he hit the teen with some stomps before trying to throw him to the outside, Jason landed on the apron and AJ went for another cutter but Jason shoved him away, he went for a right hand but AJ ducked and kicked him in the stomach, as Jason was doubled over AJ vaulted over the ropes and hit a sunset flip powerbomb onto the concrete floor!

AJ smirked as he picked Jason up and rolled him into the ring, apart from that brief fightback he had practically dominated the match, he followed the teen into the ring and hit a backbreaker followed by a gutbuster for a two-count, he picked Jason back up and hit a pumphandle gutbuster for another two-count before locking on a Boston Crab, Jason began fighting to get out of it but whenever he got near the ropes AJ would pull him back out to the middle of the ring, suddenly Jason twisted his own body round and kicked AJ away, the teen stood up favouring his back and tried an impaler but AJ backdropped out of it, he stomped Jason a few times before going to the ropes, he climbed to the top-rope and tried his version of the frogsplash but Jason moved! Unlike the teen AJ hadn't mastered rolling out of the move and crashed to the mat, Jason immediately followed up with an oaklahoma roll for a two-count before going on the offensive, he knocked AJ down with a pair of clotheslines then hit a DDT for a two-count, AJ got up in a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash! AJ staggered out and Jason dropped him with a reverse DDT for a two-count, they got up and Jason tried a whip but AJ reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason dropped down and punched AJ in the face causing him to reel away then hit an X-Factor! He covered but AJ again kicked out at two.

Jason quickly climbed to the top-rope and waited for AJ to stand, he came down looking for a cross-body and got it! He covered but AJ kicked out at two, AJ rolled to his knees and Jason went for the shining wizard but AJ ducked, took out the teens legs and locked on the Muta Lock! He wrenched back on Jason's neck as the teen kicked and trashed with his arms to try and reach the ropes, he was almost within arms reach then AJ pulled back even harder, Jason's right arm instinctively went to tap but he brought his left hand across to stop it, he closed his eyes and dug down deep before making a deperation dive and grabbing the ropes, AJ kept the hold on for an extra few seconds then broke it and took a moment to recover his breath before picking Jason up, he slapped the teen in the face a couple of times and smirked only to have it wiped off his face when Jason took him down with a reverse STO and locked on the Koji clutch! Now it was AJ's turn to try and reach the ropes but Jason had both arms hooked so he couldn't move! It seemed it was over for AJ but at the last second he countered into a pin causing Jason to break the hold and kick out. AJ rolled out to the apron while Jason pulled himself up in the ring and approached him only to receive a right hand to knock him away before AJ followed up with a springboard flying forearm for another two-count, he picked Jason up and went for a whip but the teen reversed it and went for an elbow but AJ ducked, jumped onto the ropes and hit a moonsault into a reverse DDT! This move drove the air out of him as well and he slowly crawled into a cover on Jason but only got a two-count.

AJ frowned as he got up and looked back down at Jason, the teen was struggling to get to his feet, he pulled the teen the rest of the way up and hit a brainbuster before dragging him near the ropes, he pulled himself to the top and went for the spiral tap but Jason got his knees up! AJ's back was driven hard into them and he bounced to his feet holding it in pain, Jason also jumped up and pulled AJ down with a backcracker! AJ rolled to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard, he made a cover but AJ got a shoulder up at two. Jason stomped AJ down before picking him up and trying a slam, AJ slipped out and went for a back-suplex but Jason flipped behind him, spun him round and hit the impaler! He covered but AJ kicked out again, he lifted AJ up and went for a suplex, he held AJ upside down and went to drop him across the top-rope but AJ escaped and landed on the apron then hit a cutter across the ropes again, Jason snapped back and landed in the centre of the ring, AJ hesitated for a second before jumping from the apron to the top-rope and using that to hit a 450 splash on Jason! He covered but Jason stunned him by kicking out! He looked to the referee in disbelief before pulling Jason up, he held Jason at arms length and taunted him only for the teen to slap his arms away, fall back and hit a superkick! He crawled over and draped an arm over AJ but the Phenominal One kicked out.

Jason and AJ were both feeling the effects of the match and had to force themselves up, Jason recovered the quickest and took AJ back down with a neckbreaker, he had to crawl to the corner to pull himself up with the ropes then started climbing to the top-rope, AJ got up and tried to cut him off and they exchanged punches on the top-rope, Jason caught AJ off guard with a headbutt and pushed him down before following with a frogsplash and hit it! He hesitated for a second, surprised that he'd actually hit it, then covered but his hesitation allowed AJ to kick out, his frustration growing the teen pulled AJ to a corner and hung him upside down, he choked AJ with his boot then backed off and hit the hesitation dropkick! AJ crumpled to the mat as Jason waited for him to stand, he hit the ropes and tried a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! He jumped back to his feet and set Jason up for the Styles Clash! He went to lift Jason up but the teen suddenly twisted out and lifted him up onto his shoulders, he swore as he realised he hadn't set AJ up for the C-Bomb properly so instead he drove him down to the mat with Chris's Cradle Shock! This time he covered immediately but AJ again kicked out! The teen pounded the mat in frustration then stood up, he waited for AJ to stand and lifted him up for the C-Bomb! He got him in the torture rack and started to spin out of it but AJ countered into a hurricarana, he rolled all the way through, kept a hold of Jason, stood up and drove the teen's face into the mat with the Styles Clash! He pumped his fist in triumph then rolled Jason over and covered, the referee counted... but Jason kicked out!

The smile that had been on AJ's face vanished, he grabbed the referee and began screaming, almost pleading that it was a three count, when he got no response he spun round and agressively pulled Jason back up and set him up for another Clash but Jason took out his legs and catapulted AJ into a corner, he staggered backwards and Jason lifted him up before dropping him with the C-Bomb! The teen took a second to recover then covered AJ and hooked both legs... but AJ still kicked out! Jason lost it and began pounding the mat with both hands, Mara began yelling in the ring at him to get him to regain his focus, he slowly came to his senses as AJ pulled himself up in a corner, Jason went over and lifted him to the top-rope, he went for a superplex but AJ began fighting back, they battled it out then AJ caught Jason off guard and dropped him face-first to the mat, he then stood up and hit the spiral tap! He slowly rolled into a cover on the teen but at two Jason put his foot on the ropes! AJ didn't even have the strength to argue with the referee, he just shook his head in disbelief at Jason then pulled the teen up, he tried a whip but Jason reversed it, he went for a clothesline but AJ ducked it, he went for the moonsault into the reverse DDT again but Jason twisted out and hit a Northern Lights Suplex for a two-count.

AJ struggled to get himself up with the ropes while Jason forced himself to his feet, AJ was leaning on the ropes for support but Jason ran forward and hit a clothesline to send him out, the teen then climbed to the top-rope and waited for AJ to stand before coming down with a flying coss-body onto the concrete floor! He opened up on AJ with right hands and whipped him towards the announce table, it was reversed and he jumped onto it to go for a flying clothesline but AJ dropkicked him out of the air! The Phenominal One then picked the teen up and DDT'd him onto the concrete floor as well! He dragged Jason, now almost deadweight, to his feet and threw him into the ring, he followed and pulled Jason up and set him up for the Clash one last time, he went to lift him but Jaso used his strength to pull himself up to AJ's shoulders before dropping back and giving him a hurricanrana, they both got up and Jason superkicked AJ before going to the top, he went to jump but AJ jumped up and dropkicked his legs causing him to crotch himself on the ropes, he went up after him and went for a top-rope hurricanrana but Jason began fighting out of it, they battled it out and Jason suddenly powerbombed AJ down! He stayed on the ropes and stood up as though going for another frogsplash but instead hit a Shooting Star Press! He covered... and got the three-count to retain his title!

Jason rolled off AJ and raised his arm as his music started playing, he went to get to his feet but only managed to stagger for a second before dropping back to his knees in exhaustion, Mara dropped down in front of him and hugged him before giving him a big kiss, normally Jason would have made a funny comment but he couldn't find the energy to, Mara helped him to his feet and supported him as the referee handed him the X Division title belt and raised his arm, the teen dropped back to the mat and rolled out of the ring, he had to hold on the apron to keep himself standing until Mara came out of the ring to help him walk up the ramp, the teen could barely move and didn't seem to notice the fans giving him and AJ a standing ovation. About halfway up the ramp he dropped to the ground again, Mara dropped next to him and held him to her asking if he was alright, he nodded and turned back to the ring, AJ was still there trying to get up but like Jason he was having trouble standing, they locked eyes and AJ dropped back to the mat, Jason gave him a small grin which AJ returned with a glare, the teen forced himself to his feet and held up the title belt yelling. "Do you respect me now?" Before turning and staggering through the tunnel.

* * *

When Jason got backstage he dropped into the nearest chair he could find trying to catch his breath, Mara sat next to him waiting for him to recover, for a while he just sat there with his arm around her staring at the X Division title in his hand, then he let out a small laugh. 

"What?" She asked.

"Just..." he laughed again. "Who thought I'd be able to go through all that to keep this?"

"I did, but where did that Shooting Star Press come from?"

He sat back. "I have no Earthly idea".

"There he is!"

Jason looked up to see Jay and Sonjay coming over, he stood up and high-fived them.

"Well done man" said Sonjay. "You're a real champ now".

"Thanks, how's Chris?"

"He's fine" replied Jay. "A little dinged but he's fine, they want him to go home but he's desperate to be in the gauntlet match, seems to think he has a chance, and he's a bit PO at you for stealing his move".

Jason laughed. "Yeah well..." he trailed off as Maverick Matt and Traci approached the group.

"Don't mind me guys, I just wanted to congratulate the champ here".

"Really?"

"Really, to be honest I was rooting for you, now I get to take back the title you stole from me last month".

Jason stepped up in Matt's face. "I'll see you Thursday".

"You bet you will" smirked Matt before he and Traci went to leave, then he stopped. "One more thing, I just went to Cornette's office and he's agreed to add a little to our rematch".

"Let me guess, you get Kazarian as a partner? I have to wrestle with one arm tied behind my back? I have to be handcuffed to your girl? What?"

"Well, I sell it to you like this, our match is going to be a match my cousin made famous, a match that put me on the wrestling map, and the match that cost you your job up North!"

Jason's eyes widened.

"Yup, our match on Impact is gonna be a ladder match!" He laughed. "Just think, first your old job and now your title, see ya Thursday" he and Traci walked off laughing leaving Jason looking on with a concerned look on his face.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, no sooner has Jason turned back one challenge but now he has to deal with another, how will the teen fair in the match that caused him to leave WWE? Will his amazing win over AJ be for nothing? And speaking of AJ will he come back for another shot? Find out next time?_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_ALLO! Welcome back peeps, last time we saw Jason defeat the Phenominal AJ Styles to keep his X Division title only to find he now has to put the gold up against Maverick Matt in a ladder match. Will history repeat itself? Or will Jason continue his reign? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifteen-Redemption**

Jim Cornette sat in his office looking over the card for that night's Impact, it was times like this when he wished the show had an extra hour, the X Division title ladder match was gaurenteed to take up a lot of time and with Jeff Jarrett going to be talking about his latest, controversial, title defense he doubted there'd be room for much else, in fact knowing Jarrett like he did even the ladder match would be in doubt, that guy could talk. Then there was the matter of choosing a new challenger for the X Division title, since Victory Road he'd had Senshi come and demand a title shot, then Canadian Bacon himself Scott D'Amore had demanded a shot for Petey Williams and finally AJ Styles had said he'd wanted a rematch with Jason. Personally he wanted to give AJ a rematch but he'd had his shot and giving him another would seem like favouratism, the obvious way of sorting it out would be to make a match between the three of them but that seemed a little too easy, maybe he'd just ask Jason...

"Cornette!"

... or Jason would come to him, he looked up as the teen barged into his office.

"Can I help you kid?"

"Yeah, why am I in a ladder match tonight?"

"Well, you did grant Matt the shot, and I felt we needed a little extra something to settle it between you two".

"You could've ran some ideas past me first".

"You were competing at the time, what's the problem with it being a ladder match anyway?"

"Well, apart from the fact it cost me my old job..."

"Oh, would you let that go already! So you can't wrestle up North anymore so what? You work here now! You're the X Division champion! Put up or shut up! What's it gonna be?"

"Put up obviously".

"Good, now I was hoping you'd help me with something else".

"What?"

"I got three guys all after the winner of you and Matt. Senshi, Petey Williams and AJ, I was thinking you could pick the guy you want to face".

"Can't you just put them in a match with each other?"

"That just seems a little to easy".

"Oh, try this, put all three of them in a match anyway but I get to pick who gets the shot, say AJ beats Petey but Senshi's the best guy out there, I pick Senshi and he get's the shot".

"Won't that piss off the winner?"

"Yeah, that just set's up a match in the future though".

"True... alright we'll go with that, I just hope you know what you're doing".

"I always know what I'm doing".

"Says the guy who walked into a door".

"I was drunk! It happens".

"Whatever, just go get ready then hand over the belt to Jerry, he'll come hang it up".

Jason nodded and walked out the door, Jim went back to the card.

"You know? No one likes listening to Jarrett anyway" he muttered crossing out Jarrett's promo time and writing Rhino's name next to him.

* * *

Back in the locker room Jason was preparing for the match, Sonjay was the only one in the locker room with him. 

"... anyway you really should come work with us sometime, it'll be fun".

"Sonjay, how is getting chased around the ring with a weedwhacker fun?"

"I meant the competition, you'll fit right in in CZW".

"Oh yeah, a bunch of crazy crackheads who take garden tools to each other, I'll fit right in there".

"You are crazy, and it's quite fun to take a garden tool to another guy's head".

"I'll pass".

"C'mon man..." Sonjay was interrupted by Jerry coming into the room.

"Kid, I'm gonna need to take that" he said pointing to the X Division title.

"About as close as you'll get to ever holding it again Jerry" laughed Sonjay.

"Still one more time than you ever will" replied Jerry as Jason handed over the belt, Sonjay frowned as Jason's face cracked into a grin.

"Ouch! Take that Sonjay".

"Yeah well I..." Again Sonjay trailed off as the Papparazzi came into the locker room, both he and Jason stood up, Shelley made a defensive gesture.

"Relax, we're not here to fight, Kev just wants a word with the champ".

"Why would I want to talk to Kevin Nash?"

"Just hear him out" Shelley opened the door to allow Kevin Nash into the room.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck and offer you some advice for the ladder match".

"You? Ladder match?" Both Jason and Sonjay burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Yelled Shelley. "Show some respect to the greatest X Division wrestler of all time!" This just caused Jason and Sonjay to look at each other before laughing even harder.

"Seriously kid, who do you think taught Shawn Michaels everything he knew about ladder matches?"

Jason stopped laughing. "Kev, I appreciate the laugh but I have a match to win, but if I ever need advice on how to blow my quad getting off a sofa I'll give you a call".

He walked past the Papparazzi and out the door as Sonjay kept laughing, Nash turned to him.

"What are you laughing at gashead?"

* * *

Maverick Matt was in the ring with Traci when Jason's music hit and the teen came out with Mara, he stared down Matt all the way to the ring, there was one ladder set up at ringside in front of the announce table, when Jason got in the ring he glanced up at the title, Matt tried a cheapshot but Jason's eyes locked on him and he backed off, the referee came in and gave the two instructions before calling for the bell, the two circled each other and as they went to lock up Jason heard someone get in the ring behind him, he spun round just in time to duck a clothesline from Kazarian, he nailed Kazarian but this allowed Matt to cheapshot him, the Maverick began putting the boots to him and Kazarian joined him, referee's hit the ring to pull Kazarian off and escort him to the back, during the carnage AJ Styles appeared on stage and began watching the match. 

Matt continued to put the boots into Jason after his partner had been removed, he threw the teen to the outside and slammed his head into the steel steps then threw him into the crowd barrier, he stomped Jason down then picked him up and dropped him neck first across the barrier and threw him back into the ring before going for the ladder, he started to bring it towards the ring but Jason came flying over the top-rope and took him out! As well as hitting Matt the teen caught part of the ladder causing him to have to stay still for a moment as Petey Williams and Scott D'Amore came out on another entrance ramp. Jason and Matt began exchanging right hands at ringside before Jason gained the advantage and slammed Matt's head into the announce table, while the Maverick was down Jason set the ladder up against the ring apron and whipped Matt towards it, it was reversed but Jason jumped on the ladder, Matt came over but Jason kicked him away then jumped off the ladder and hit a DDT on the concrete floor! He then pulled the ladder down on Matt before picking it up and bringing it round the ring, he set it up between the crowd barrier and the ring then went back to Matt, he brought him round and bounced his head off it then rolled him onto it before climbing to the top-rope, he hesitated for a second then dove off but Matt moved! Jason crashed down on the ladder which didn't budge an inch then rolled to the arena floor.

Matt recovered to his feet and began stomping away at Jason before picking him up and suplexing him on the ladder! He rolled Jason back into the ring, he went for the ladder and started to slide it in the ring but Jason stopped him, the ladder was left half in and half out between the ropes as Jason suplexed Matt over the ropes, he picked him up and whipped him but Matt ducked a clothesline and caught him with a neckbreaker, Jason tried to roll to his feet as Matt went over to the ladder, suddenly he vaulted over the ropes and landed on one end of the ladder causing the other to snap up and nail Jason right between the eyes! The teen was knocked halfway across the ring and when he stood up blood was pouring down his face, Matt came in with the ladder and ran right through Jason with it, he picked the teen up and hit an atomic drop then a reverse STO, Jason retreated to a corner and Matt charged but Jason ducked and dropped him across the ropes, Matt hung upside down allowing Jason to choke him with his boot, it looked like he was going for the hesitation dropkick but he paused, he picked up the ladder and leaned it against Matt before hitting the hesitation dropkick to send it into his face! Matt slumped from the ropes the to ring and he too now had blood pouring out of his head.

Jason dragged Matt to his feet and slammed him on the ladder, he then climbed to the top-rope and went for the Shooting Star Press but Matt oved again! Again Jason crashed down onto the ladder, Matt quickly went after the teen and dropped him with a fisherman brainbuster, he then set up the ladder and began climbing, he got to within arms reach of the belt but Jason jumped up and hit him in the back, the teen climbed up the opposite side of the ladder and they began exchanging right hand before Matt set Jason up for a superplex, he started to lift the teen but Jason countered and tried to lift him, Matt countered and tried again but Jason landed behind him and hit a reverse DDT off the ladder! Jason and Matt were both laid out as Senshi came out and stood next to the announce table, Jason got up and stomped Matt a few times then threw him to the corner and hit a stinger splash! Matt dropped to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard, the teen went to the ladder but Matt stopped him halfway up, he whacked the teen in the back of the head a few times then brought him down with a back-suplex, Jason struggled to his feet and Matt hit a clothesline that took both of them to the outside, he rolled on top of the teen and began driving his fist into the cut on Jason's head, he rolled back into the ring and set the ladder up by the ropes, he climbed up and waited for Jason to stand before diving off and crashing down on the teen! He lifted Jason up and tried a suplex but Jason landed behind him and went for the impaler only for Matt to backdrop him on the steel ramp, the Maverick the went under the ring and pulled out another ladder which was considerably taller than the one in play, he waited for Jason to get up and smashed the ladder into the teen's face.

The Maverick rolled back into the ring and set up the taller ladder, while he was climbing Jason rolled back in and began climbing the other ladder, they both made grabs for the belt but Matt was closer, Jason began throwing right hands at Matt's gut but the Maverick kcked hi in the face, he then jumped off his ladder, landed on Jason's shoulders and hit a hurricanrana off the ladder! They both hit the mat hard as the TNA broke into a chant of "HOLY SHIT!" Matt was able to pull himself to his feet and grabbed the smaller ladder, he put Jason inside it and began bringing it up and down on the teen, after a while the hinges snapped pretty much leaving it useless so he threw it to the outside, he folded up the other ladder and charged Jason but the teen ducked and dropkicked it back in his face, they both bounced up and Jason hit the impaler! He set the big ladder up by the corner and began climbing, Traci jumped up and tried to stop him but Jason knocked her down, this allowed Matt to climb up and throw Jason all the way down to the ring, he then stood up and came off the ladder with an elbow drop! He crawled to the corner and began tuning up for the superkick, he went for it but Jason ducked, lifted him up and hit the C-Bomb! He set the ladder up under the belt and began climbing he started to grab the belt but Kazarian came running in again, he pulled Jason off the ladder but the teen landed on his feet and began throwing right hands, he backed Kazarian up but his momentum was ended with a low blow followed by the Wave of the Future! He rolled out of the ring and began calling for Matt to get up the ladder, the Maverick was still dazed from the C-Bomb and could only crawl to the ladder and start climbing it slowly, Kazarian came in and lifted Matt to his shoulders and started climbing the ladder himself, Matt began unhooking the belt but Jason got up and hit a low blow on Kazarian then powerbombed him off the ladder with Matt still on his shoulders!

Jason began going on a tear and opened up on Matt and Kazarian with right hands, he knocked down Kazarian and hit Matt with a neckbreaker before dropping Kazarian with the C-Bomb! He threw Kazarian out then turned round... right into a superkick! The teen was laid out and Matt set the ladder up over him before climbing, he got to the belt and began unhooking it but Jason began lifting the ladder, Matt tried to hold on to the belt but the teen tipped the ladder and he fell all the way to the outside, Jason climbed to his feet and set the ladder back up, he started to climb but Traci came in, she went for a low blow but Jason caught her hand, he dropped off the ladder and smirked at her before spinning her round into Mara who dropped her with the Angels Wings! Jason turned back to the ladder and began climbing but Matt came in and knocked the ladder over, Jason crotched himself on the ropes and ended up hanging upside down with his feet tied up, Matt laughed and began climbing the ladder, taunting Jason with every step, Mara hopped up on the apron and tried to untangle Jason as Matt put one hand on the belt, Mara couldn't get the ropes to budge then suddenly kicked Jason's leg, this untied him and he jumped to his feet and stopped Matt just as he was about to take down the belt, the belt was hanging by a thread as Jason climbed the ladder and the two began fighting it out on top of the ladder, Matt gained the advantage and went for a big punch to knock Jason down but the teen ducked and hit the C-Bomb from the top of the ladder! He slowly started climbing again and grabbed the belt, Kazarian tried to roll back in to help his partner but it was too late and Jason dropped off the ladder with the belt!

Jason lay on the ground cradling the belt in his arms before rolling to his knees and holding it up, Mara came in and helped him to his feet before hugging him.

"I owe you one" muttered Jason.

"Well you can stop making Shark Boy jokes for starters".

"Whatever you want" he replied before turning back to the ladder, they both climbed up it and Jason held up his title for the crowd before turning his attention to AJ, Williams and Senshi, they each had their eyes locked on the title belt in his hands and each one made a motion signalling they would take it.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, Jason once again keeps his title, but who will be the next challenger? Senshi? Petey? Or maybe AJ will get another shot? What will Jason's choice be? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya_

_HBKJOH_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_ALLO! Welcome back once again, last time we saw Jason retain the X Division title against Maverick Matt in a ladder match, coming up: Who will the teen choose as his next challenger? The warrior Senshi? Petey Williams? Maybe his old friend AJ? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixteen-Choosing The Challenger**

It was a battered, bruised, sore but upbeat Jason Cena who walked into the TNA locker room the next week on Impact, the ladder match had left him with stitches in his head and two black eyes, but the X Division title draped across his shoulder made the beating worth it, the moment he entered the locker room he went to see the card for tonight, the triple threat match between AJ, Senshi and Williams was booked, but he had the night off, he sighed and shook his head, when was Cornette going to get his head round the fact that he wanted to compete every week? Then again he was pretty beat up, he sat down and shoved his bag away from him, Chris, Jay and Sonjay were all talking amongst themselves, Jerry came over to him.

"Hey champ".

"Jerry".

"You feeling alright?"

"I was until Cornette decided to give me the night off".

"Jeez kid, you wanna keep going after the week you've had?"

"Jerry, if I could have it my way I'd work every night if I could".

"That's a quick way to do yourself damage, after facing AJ then doing a ladder match there ain't many people who'd want to keep going".

"Guess that makes me one of a kind then huh?"

Jerry laughed. "Just don't burn yourself out OK?"

"No problem".

As Jerry walked away Sonjay came across, he opened his mouth to speak but Jason cut him off.

"No Sonjay, I'm not working the CZW show this weekend".

"OK, that wasn't what I was gonna ask".

"So what were you gonna ask?"

"Chris wants to know if you wanna do a tour of Japan with me and him".

"He wants me to go to Japan?"

"Well we were gonna ask Jay but he's already booked, so how 'bout it?"

"Give me a date and the time of the flight and I'll be out there".

"Cool, it's next month and you can cancel anytime you want between now and a week before the show".

"Why would I wanna cancel?"

"You never know, you might chicken out".

Jason just laughed. "Sonjay, if I chicken out of going to Japan then I'll work for CZW OK?"

"Whatever".

Jason smirked and stood up, he pulled his belt down from where he had hung it up and pulled a pair of shades out of his bag to cover up his black eyes.

"Where you going?" Asked Jay.

"Well, don't have a match, need to decide who gets the shot, I figure I might as well do some announcing".

With that he headed out of the locker room to find Mara, she was sitting alone talking on her phone.

"... yeah, I'd love to don't get me wrong, it's just I don't think Jason would be able to cope if I wasn't in his corner" she smirked as she saw him coming over. "Yeah, he still can't win by himself".

"Excuse me?" Laughed Jason, Mara smiled back and went back to the call

"Seriously though, I'd be more than happy to do it, I just need to ask Jason..."

"Who's that?" Mouthed Jason, Mara covered the phone with her hand.

"Allison".

"Danger?"

She nodded, and immediately regretted it as Jason snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Allison! How are ya? Yeah it's me, I haven't seen you since... what? Look, just because Chris said it was me doesn't mean... look, I wasn't even at that show... I dunno, maybe it was Cabana... how should I know I wasn't even there! OK, how is Chris anyway? Tell him I said hi... look if you're gonna start yelling then I'm gonna hang up, oh yeah guess what? I get to meet your brother next month... hello? Allison? Huh, she hung up".

Mara snatched her phone back. "Would it kill you not to piss off everyone close to my brother?"

"OK maybe bringing up her brother was low but she's still blaming me for what happened at the show we went to".

"The one where you and Chris almost got into a fight over soda's?"

"Yeah that one, like I said I wasn't there, it happened while I was watching Jack Evans".

"So you say".

"Ask him if you don't believe me, we ended up cussing each other out over the crowd, so I don't know how Allison could think it was me".

"You have a record for pulling stupid stunts".

"So I have a record, doesn't mean it was me, what did she want you for anyway?"

"She wants me to go do a few shows for SHIMMER".

"Go ahead".

"Problem, if I do I won't be able to come to Impact next week, I'll be gone from Wedensday to Saturday".

"I don't have a problem with that, it just means I'll have no-one to hug when I win whatever match I have".

Mara laughed. "I'll still have to ask Jim if I can do it".

"He'll let ya, I mean, TNA doesn't have a women's division and you need to wrestle, he'll give you next week off".

"Cool, where are you going anyway?"

"Well I'm not booked tonight so I figured I'd go so off my world class announcing skills during the triple threat match".

Mara laughed and slapped him round the head. "Go on, get outta here ya whacko" he left and she went to call Allison back.

* * *

Jason's music hit and the teen walked up through the tunnel and out into the Impact Zone, he posed and held the X Division title up as his pyro went off before putting it back across his shoulder and walking down the ramp slapping hands with a few fans as he did, he walked over to the announce table and shook hands with Tenay and West. 

"Walking wounded right here" he laughed pointing to the stitches and lifting the shades to show his eyes before taking a seat between the two announcers and placing his belt on the table in front of him.

"I take it you're out here to get a closer look at your potential challengers?" Asked Don.

"Well I do have to choose an opponent, I figured I'd get as good a look as I possibly can before I do, but whoever gets the shot better think again if they think they're taking this from me, especially AJ".

"No love lost between you and the Phenomenal AJ Styles then?" Said Mike.

"Let's just say I won't be at his birthday party" replied Jason as Team Canada's music hit and Scott D'Amore led Petey Williams out to the ring, Tenay turned to Jason.

"Jason, let's talk about your potential challengers, first you have Petey Williams, a former X Division champion and the master of the Canadian Destroyer, could he be the one to step up tonight?"

"Well Mike Petey is a hell of an athlete, I've faced him before when I was just starting out and anyone who thinks that the Canadian Destroyer is all he has obviously doesn't know him, the only problem I have with him is that he thinks he's better than every American in the locker room and that fat blob leading him to the ring" D'Amore seemed to hear Jason and got in his face, the teen just stared him down.

"What? Don't you have a buffet to open somewhere wide load?" D'Amore muttered something to himself as Williams pulled him away, Williams then made belt motions towards Jason and yelled. "I'm coming for that belt!"

"Good for you! You want a medal or something?" Jason yelled back as Senshi came down towards the ring, he walked around the ring and fixed an intense stare on Jason, the teen subconsiously put a hand on the X Division title and raised it slightly, Tenay brought him down to Earth and asked him his opinion on Senshi.

"Senshi could probably kick my head off and stomp my brains out before I even realise what's going on, but if he wants this belt he better be ready for a fight cause that's just what I'll give him" Senshi was now in the ring fixing the same stare on Williams, AJ's music hit and he made his way to the ring, he pointed to Jason as he walked by the table, Jason just smirked and patted the belt.

"Oh yeah my old friend AJ, I've beaten him before and I will again if he gets the shot".

No sooner had AJ entered the ring Williams jumped him and kicked off the match, all three threw everything they had at each other in an effort to impress Jason and get the shot, Williams dominated most of the match, with a little help from D'Amore but whenever Senshi was on the offensive the other two felt it, towards the end of the match AJ staged a late rally, he dumped Williams to the outside and dropped Senshi with a DDT, he went to the top-rope and went for the Spiral Tap but Senshi moved causing him to crash to the mat, he rolled to his feet but Senshi hit a huge kick to send him to the outide, Williams came in but got taken down then Senshi went for the Warriors Way but Williams moved, Senshi landed on his feet but Williams met him with a kick to the gut followed by the Candian Destroyer! He went to make the cover but AJ came in and rolled him up! The referee counted... and AJ got the three!

AJ lept to his feet and began calling for Jason to get in the ring, the teen grabbed a mic from the table and hopped up on the apron, Senshi was sitting dazed in a corner and Williams was arguing with D'Amore, AJ looked expectantly at Jason, demanding to be granted the shot.

"Well, you guys have left me with a hard decision to make but I'm gonna keep this simple, AJ, you won the match, you beat two of the best that TNA has to offer and to be honest I do want to face you again, Petey, you too are someone I wanna face again and you do deserve a shot, Senshi, you're just a badass. So, at Hard Justice, Im gonna defend this X Division title against... AJ Styles!" The fans went nuts as AJ started celebrating. "... AND Petey Williams AND Senshi in a Fatal Four-Way!"

AJ froze and stared at Jason, the crowd seemed to like this idea as did Senshi and Williams, Jason dropped the mic and walked away from the furious AJ before heading for the back, already the teen knew he was in for a fight because of his decision, but it was a fight he was going to win.

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, I just spent two chapters making a match everyone saw coming, anywho, is Jason in over his head with the Fatal Four-Way? Could he be suffering from over-confidence? Will he even make it to Hard Justice with three challengers gunning for him? Find out soon!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup people? How ya doin'? Anyway we are nearing Hard Justice and Jason is preparing for one of the fights of his life as he defends the title against Petey Williams, Senshi and of course the Phenomenal AJ Styles, with all three after him will Jason be able to make it to the PPV? And how will he handle himself on Impact with Mara away? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Seventeen-Flying Solo**

The loud ringing of the alarm clock brought Jason out his sleep and back to reality, he slammed his hand down on it to shut it up then sat up in bed.

"Mara?" He muttered sleepily, no answer. "Mara? Oh yeah" he said to himself remembering she was out of town. He went through his usual habit of rolling to the floor before getting up and dressed, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of milk, he went to get a glass then shrugged and drank it straight from the carton, he brought it back to the bedroom and picked up his phone to call Mara.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're up too".

"What's up Jason?"

"Just making sure you got there OK" he replied. "And I'm feeling a little lonely".

"Awww, poor little Jason".

"Yeah, poor me, so how was the flight?"

"It was alright, I didn't get any sleep though, Allison gave me a ride to hotel".

"She still mad at me?"

"Well, I mentioned you once and she threatened to throw me in the pool".

"That doesn't sound so bad" laughed Jason.

"Did I mention our room is on the thirtieth floor?"

"Oh, see that's why I think she's crazy, she'd probably do it".

"Well I'm not gonna be stupid enough to find out".

"OK, so do you have any idea about who you're facing yet?"

"Nope, but it's probably gonna be me and Allison teaming against someone".

"She's taking good care of you then?"

"Well, you're not here so Chris told her to keep an eye on me".

"At least he's protective".

"Don't start".

"I'm not" he smirked as he looked through his stuff for his ring gear. "So everything's good out there?"

"Yup, anyway I gotta go, me and Allison are gonna go get breakfast".

"OK, wait, have you seen my gear?"

"It's in your bag" Jason pulled it out from under the bed and sure enough his ring gear was in it.

"How'd it get..."

"I packed it before I left".

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably lose every match, like you're gonna do tonight".

"Please, there's a reason I'm undefeated..."

"And she's not gonna be there tonight!"

Jason laughed. "Thats it I'm hanging up now".

"Not if I hang up first!"

"Fine, hang up first".

"No, you hang up first".

"Nah, I'll just stay on the line and run up your bill".

"You called me you moron!" Jason went silent, Mara burst out laughing.

"Right, I'm gonna go eat now".

"OK, take care".

"Bye... and stop drinking the milk out of the carton!"

Jason froze and stared from the phone in one hand to the milk in the other.

"What the...how did she... forget it".

* * *

That night Jason casually strolled into the arena, he was the first guy in the locker room and sat around for a while before starting to get changed, Chris, Jay and Sonjay arrived just as he was finishing. 

"You're here early" said Jay.

"Yeah well some of us can't waste a whole day all by themselves" replied Jason.

"Where's the other half?" Smirked Chris.

"Right now? She's kicking someone's ass down in SHIMMER".

"Now that's why I date girls who don't wrestle, that way I don't have to worry about getting my ass whipped for missing a date".

"You date girls now?" Asked Sonjay making sure he was out of Chris's reach.

"Sonjay, guys who can actually get dates are talking OK?"

"I can get dates" muttered Sonjay before walking over to a corner of the room to sulk, Chris shook his head and went back to changing, the door opened and Jerry came in.

"Right guys, I got the card for tonight, Jay and Sonjay, you two have Team Canada tonight".

"Which guys?"

"Eric Young and Bobby Roode".

"Unlucky!" Yelled Jason across the room, Sonjay responded by flipping him off.

"Who have I got Jerry?" Asked Chris.

"You Chris have the night off" Chris scowled and sat down.

"Don't worry Chris" said Sonjay. "At least now you'll be on time for your date tonight".

"Better than losing Sonjay".

"Anyway" said Jerry raising his voice. "Jason, you're facing Chasyn Rance to kick the show off".

"Again with the jobbers" muttered Jason. "Either of you wanna swap?" He asked Jay and Sonjay.

"I wanna" said Chris, Jason ignored him.

"How long until the show starts?"

"Thirty seconds" replied Jerry causing Jason to grab his belt and sprint out to the entranceway.

* * *

Chasyn was already in the ring when Jasons music hit to play him into the Impact Zone, he had the X Division title strapped around his waist and a cocky grin glued to his face as he walked down to the ring, as he got in Chasyn charged towards him but Jason almost took his head off with a clothesline, Chasyn bounced back up but Jason whipped him and hit a backdrop, the teen still had the title belt on but didn't take it off and instead contiued working on Chasyn, he backed him into a corner and hit some chops before climbing the ropes and hitting ten straight punches to his face, he finally took the belt off and handed it to the referee before charging, Chasyn put his foot up but Jason caught it and pulled him out of the corner and took him down with clothesline. 

Jason continued to press his advantage and whipped Chasyn before catching him with a powerslam, he then hit the ropes himself and dropped an elbow across Chasyn's neck, he pulled his opponent up and whipped him into a corner and followed with a stinger splash! Chasyn staggered out and the teen lifted him up to his shoulders, he walked around the ring a few times before dropping Chasyn to the mat with the C-Bomb! He made a causal cover and got the three-count.

Jason slowly climbed to his feet and backed into a corner, the referee handed him his belt and he held it up still staring at Chasyn and shaking his head, it almost didn't seem worth it. He turned to leave but then AJ Styles music hit! He turned back and waited as AJ walked down and hopped into the ring, Jason got ready to fight but AJ walked over to Chasyn, without taking his eyes off Jason he pulled Chasyn up then dropped him with the Styles Clash! He glanced back at Jason who just laughed.

"Well that was unecessary" he smirked, the smirk vanished as AJ got in his face. "Do we have to go through all this again?"

Before AJ could reply Team Canada's music hit and Petey Williams jogged down to the ring, he pushed past AJ and Jason then picked Chasyn up and hit the Canadian Destroyer! The message sent he looked from AJ to Jason and made belt motions as Senshi's music hit, as soon as he got to the ring he climbed to the top-rope and came down on Chasyn with the Warriors Way! Jason couldn't help but laugh at the beating Chasyn was taking, not to be outdone he pulled the limp wrestler up and lifted him up to his shoulders, he stared at each of his opponents in turn then sent Chasyn down with another C-Bomb! He got up and picked up his belt and held it up for all to see, AJ got up in his face while Senshi and Williams squared up, Jason dropped the belt and waited for AJ to swing but Williams jumped him from behind! Senshi knocked Williams down but AJ jumped him, Williams got back up and sucker-punched AJ and the two brawled then Jason took them both down, he beat on Williams while Senshi took on AJ, they both dumped their respective man to the outside then turned to each other, Senshi picked up the X Division title and stared at it, Jason held out his hand for it but Senshi just turned the stare to him, he slowly offered the belt but when Jason went to take it he dropped it on the mat at the teen's feet. They stared each other down but before they could get into it AJ and Williams came back in, the four brawled it out until TNA security finally hit the ring to break it up.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, Jason beats Chasyn but now all three of his challengers have made their intentions clear, what's gonna happen going into Hard Justice? Will one of the challengers take it a step further and target Jason himself? Or could all three team on him like they did to Chasyn? Find out soon._

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back people! So here we are, three days short of Hard Justice, will Jason be able to make it to the PPV? Will his challengers step it up? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Eighteen-Uneasy Alliances**

Jim Cornette sighed as he walked towards his office, somtimes his job just didn't seem worth it, despite the impressive pay he was getting for it, Hard Justice was coming up and he was dealing with his monthly Jarrett-induced headache as the NWA World champion tried anything and everything to have the odds in his favour going into his next defense. Sometimes he felt like just giving Jarrett what he wanted so he would shut up, but then again his next defeat was against Sting so maybe he'd finally get the belt off him, he smiled at the thought then frowned when he realised that, that would mean Jarrett constantly bugging him for a rematch, he sighed whe he saw the line of TNA wrestlers waiting outside his office.

"Give me ten minutes" he said before adding under his breath. "That should give me enough time to sneak out the back..."

"And how would the Carter's feel about that?"

Cornette almost went through the roof and spun round to see a laughing Jason Cena standing behind the door he'd just closed.

"Ever considered drinking less cofee Jim?"

"Ever considered lining up outside like a normal person?"

"Well yeah, but that would mean that I was a normal person" smirked Jason. Cornette shook his head and sat down at his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I just saw the card for tonight" replied Jason sitting down opposite him.

"So?"

"I'm not on it... again".

"Well kid, you have a title defense in three days and we thought it best to give you..."

"The night off I know, Jim, I want to wrestle, I want to have competitive matches, I'm the X Division champion and all I've done for the past couple of weeks is commentate and wrestle jobbers".

"You can't have top quality matches every week, you'll burn yourself out".

"I can handle it".

"Look, from what I've heard you've got two weekends in Ring of Honor next month, a tour of Japan and Alex Shane's been telling me you've been asking him about working in England".

"That's not until next year though".

"Still, you're the X Division champion, you're facing three of the best wrestlers in America in three days when most people would only wrestle one and you still want to wrestle every week?"

"You got it".

Cornette shrugged. "Fine, pick a number between one and three".

"What?"

"Pick a number".

"OK, two?"

"Alright tonight it's gonna be you and Senshi against AJ Styles and Petey Williams, happy?"

"Very, thank you".

"No problem, now I'd appreciate it if you left me alone so I'd get five minutes of peace before..."

At that point there were sounds of yelling outside the office and the door burst open, Jason didn't even glance over his shoulder to see who it was.

"... he gets here?" He offered, Cornette nodded.

"You got it" he muttered as Jeff Jarrett and his ally Scott Steiner approached the desk.

"Cornette! I..." Cornette cut Jarrett off before he'd even begun.

"Do you mind? I have a meeting going on here!"

"Meeting my ass! I'm the NWA World champion! I take priority not some reject from up North!"

"A reject who's the X Division champion!" muttered Jason.

"Shut up! Anyway I represent this company so you make time for me! You got that?"

Cornette looked like he was about to blow his stack so Jason decided to make a quick exit.

"Relax, I was just leaving anyway" he stood up and locked eyes with Jarrett, the two champions stared each other down and Jason's eyes found the NWA World title belt.

"Nice belt" he said before giving both Jarrett and Steiner a grin and leaving the office.

* * *

After going back to the locker room and getting into his ring gear Jason decided to warm up away from Chris, Jay and Sonjay so he wouldn't be distracted, he was in one of the corridors with Mara when JB approached. 

"Jason?"

"Go ahead JB".

"Jason Cena in three days you defend your X Division champion championship in a fatal four way, but tonight you team up with one of your three opponents Senshi to take on Petey Williams and the Phenomenal AJ Styles, can the two of you co-exist?"

"Can we co-exist? JB, can AJ and Petey co-exist? Don't think so! I'm actually kinda glad it's Senshi cause he's the one I can trust the most... or is that distrust the least? Anyway, he's the one I can get on with, Petey Williams I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw him and AJ? Well after me and him co-exist maybe I'll end world hunger and win a Nobel peace prize to top it off".

"Well Jason you claim to be able to co-exist with Senshi but do you think he'll use this to soften you up for Hard Justice?"

"That's a good question... a very good question, let's ask him shall we?"

With that Jason led JB and the cameraman through the backstage area until he found his target.

"Hey warrior, I wanna ask you something, I know you want this belt, I know you have a chance to take it on Sunday, but to night you gotta team with me, now I'll have your back out there, but will you have mine?" Senshi remained silent but nodded his head. "Thank you" Jaso turned to leave but Senshi's voice brought him to a stop.

"But as soon as the match ends, so does our partnership".

Jason turned back to Senshi and the two stared each other down, then Jason nodded and walked away.

* * *

Out in the arena Team Canada's music hit as Scott D'Amore led Petey Williams down to the ring, both looked a little unhappy at teaming with AJ but he seemed resigned to doing it, AJ followed Williams out and just ignored him altogether, Senshi walked out next staring down both of his opponents then finally Jason came out with Mara, he got in the ring and held up the X Division title causing AJ, Williams and Senshi to all stare at it, AJ and Williams then began arguing over who would start the match while Jason turned to Senshi. 

"So, you wanna start or should..." Senshi silently walked passed him to the centre of the ring. "OK then".

AJ started for his team and he locked up with Senshi, he immediately took the warrior down with a couple of armdrags, Senshi jumped up but AJ hit a suplex then rolled him up for an early pin, they got up and AJ hit another armdrag, he taunted Senshi only for the warrior to kick his lights out! AJ bounced back to his feet and staggered around allowing Senshi to unload with some chops before hitting another stiff kick to knock him down, he bounced back up again and tagged in Williams, he vaulted over the top-rope but ran right into a huge kick, Senshi brought him over to his corner and Jason offered his hand, Senshi tagged him in and whipped Williams then caught him with a kick to the ribs, he staggered around the ring as Jason ran in and hit a knee to the head, he pulled Williams back up and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, he stomped Williams down then spun round and slapped AJ in the face! He dropped off the apron as Jason stomped Williams a few more times then whipped him intoa corner, Williams came staggering out and Jason backdropped him before following up with a dropkick, stinging from the slap AJ came in and charged Jason but the teen ducked and hit another dropkick, AJ got up in the corner and Jason hit a clothesline, he pulled AJ out of the corner and hit a bulldog while clotheslining Williams at the same time, he knocked AJ to the outside then suplexed Williams and tagged in Senshi.

The warrior came in and quickly hit Williams with a double arm suplex and covered for a two-count, AJ tried to come in but Senshi backdropped him to the outside, he wet for the shining wizard on Williams, the Canadian ducked but Senshi kicked him in the back of the head and covered for another two-count, D'Amore jumped up to the apron and Senshi took a swing at him, he turned back round and went for Williams but missed his charge and ran into a Pele from AJ, he bounced back up to his feet and walked into Williams who hit a facebreaker, he covered but Senshi kicked out. Williams immediately began putting the boots to Senshi before picking him up and hitting a DDT for another two-count, he pulled Senshi to the corner and tagged in AJ, the Phenomenal One came in and hit a big brainbuster for a two-count, he picked Senshi up as though he was going for a back-suplex then dropped Senshi face-first to the mat for another two-count, he went to pick Senshi up but the warrior escaped and began opening up with chops, he went for a whip but AJ reversed it and Williams kicked him in the back causing him to walk into a gutbuster from AJ for a two-count.

AJ brought Senshi back to the corner and tagged in Williams, the Canadian came in and whipped Senshi then caught him with a leg-lariat for another two-count, Senshi retreated to a corner and Williams followed, he hung the warrior upside down and did the O Canada, when Senshi dropped back to the mat Williams hit a neckbreaker, he covered but Jason broke up the count, Williams hit Senshi with a few stomps then picked him up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Senshi ducked, jumped onto the ropes and hit a springboard enziguri! He bounced up and staggered backwards allowing Jason to tag himself in! The teen jumped over the ropes as Williams tagged AJ, the teen ran through the Phenomenal One with a couple of clotheslines then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, they got back up and Jason brought AJ right back down with a reverse DDT for another, Williams came in but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker then nailed AJ with a shining wizard! He covered but AJ kicked out, AJ retreated to a corner as Williams came back, Jason tried to whip him into a corner but Williams reversed it, he charged but Jason lifted him up and hung him upside down, he then charged across the ring and hit AJ with a stinger splash! He then ran back to Williams and hit a hesitation dropkick! AJ came staggering out of the corner and Jason dropped him with the impaler! He covered but AJ kicked out at two.

Jason continued his rampage and caught Williams with a superkick, as the Canadian fell back his arm caught Senshi's face and knocked him off the apron, Jason clotheslined AJ to the outside, he was about to fly out after him but D'Amore jumped up to the apron, he swung for Jason but the teen caught his arm, he went to bring D'Amore into the ring but noticed Williams charging him, he sidestepped and Williams took out his own manager! He grabbed Williams and lifted him up in a torture rack as Senshi jumped on the apron and tagged himself in, Jason didn't notice and dropped Williams with the C-Bomb! He went to cover but the referee wouldn't count, as the teen argued Senshi came off the top with the warrior's way to his own partner! He added a kick to Jason for good measure then threw the teen out of the ring, as he was doing this AJ came up behind him and rolled him up for the three!

Senshi was stunned and immediately went after AJ, they brawled it out then Williams came in and jumped him from behind, they double-teamed the warrior then AJ hit him with the Styles Clash! He smirked and stood over Senshi before turning to Williams only to be kicked in the stomach and dropped with the Canadian Destroyer! Williams stood over his three fallen opponents as D'Amore came in and handed him the X Division title, he held it up high then dropped it on Jason, D'Amore proclaimed that Williams would be walking out with the belt as the two walked up the ramp holding the Canadian flag up for all to see.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, will Petey Williams live up to his promise? Will Senshi walk out with the gold? Is AJ just one Styles Clash away from the title? Or will Jason somehow escape with his belt? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya_

_HBKJOH_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup? Hiya people! Welcome back, coming up: Jason defends the X Division title against Senshi, Petey Williams and AJ Styles, will the teen escape with the gold? Or has he pushed his luck one time too many? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Nineteen-Hard Justice**

TNA Hard Justice was less than an hour away, the pre-show had started, the wrestlers were warming up and Jason Cena was signing an autograph for a kid outside the Impact Zone.

"How's your head?" Asked the kid, Jason smirked, everyone had been asking him that since Senshi had dropped the warriors way right across his skull, in reality he was fine, but that didn't stop everyone from asking.

"Well it's still there" he replied before turning to Mara. "Isn't it?"

The kid smiled as Jason handed him the autograph, muttered a quick thank you then hurried back to his parents.

"That's what it's all about huh?" He asked Mara.

"What?"

"Signing autographs for kids, getting the people to love you, it's why I have the best job in the world".

"And the paycheck has nothing to do with it?"

"The money's just an added bonus".

"So you wouldn't mind working for free?"

"Yeah right! What would I live off?"

Mara just laughed and shook her head, they went their seperate ways as Jason went into the locker room, Chris, Jay and Sonjay were all getting ready for their matches, Jason hung his X Division title up on a hanger and began changing into his ring gear.

"Hey Chris" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you even changing? You know Nash is gonna blow his quad walking down the ramp".

"He already has".

"Huh?"

"He's injured his neck... apparently... so I gotta face Shelley instead".

"So much for your night off".

Chris laughed. "Still glad I'm not you though".

"What? You know I'm not gonna lose this belt!"

"Yeah, and these two are gonna win American Idol" Jay and Sonjay glared at him but Jerry came in to give them a pep talk, he went to speak then sighed as the four wrestlers went into a huddle, leaving a space open for him.

"Ahh, what the hell?" He laughed joining them.

"So great pioneer of the X Division, what words of wisdom do you have for us lowly wrestlers?" Laughed Jason earning a slap from Jerry.

"Well if you actually listened to them you'd learn something" replied Jerry. "And I'm not really sure you 'lowly wrestlers' deserve to hear them".

"Aww c'mon Jerry, you know your talks are the highlight of the PPV".

"I thought you said playing Mortal Kombat in the dressing room was the..."

"Shut up Sonjay".

"Do you guys want a talk or not?" Asked Jerry, the group went silent. "Now you guys are the best the X Divsion has to offer... not counting AJ and Senshi..."

"Oh, thanks Jerry" muttered Jason.

"No problem, now Jay and Sonjay, see if you can actually beat Team Canada this time..."

"And if you can take D'Amore out I'd really appreciate it".

"Stop interrupting Jason, Chris, I know you're upset you can't kick Nash's ass but that doesn't mean you can't hurt him through Shelley".

"No loving in the Nash household... got it" smirked Chris.

"And kid, I don't envy you for taking on three guys, you're one crazy little son of a bitch but that's why we like you".

"Thanks, and I like all of you too".

"Now, if all goes well we're looking at three victories tonight..."

"I dunno, I wouldn't count on Jay and Sonjay that much".

"Screw you!"

Jerry laughed. "Anyway, you guys manage to win and I might join you guys in a game of Mortal Kombat later".

"Sweet" said Jason. "Now I can show you guys I can complete it" all the others laughed. "What?"

"Kid that's impossible, nobody beats Sub-Zero".

* * *

"Well, at least you tried". 

Hard Justice was now underway and despite their best efforts Jay and Sonjay had lost to Team Canada again.

"My foot was on the rope!" Yelled Sonjay. "That ref is obviously Canadian!"

"It was Earl Hebner!" Replied Jason. "Canada's most hated, face it Sonjay, you lost".

"How come you're not ribbing Jay?"

"Jay didn't get pinned, and you react more".

Sonjay frowned and went to sulk in a corner, Jay and Chris just smirked at him and shook their heads, Jason sat back in his chair and went back to the monitor, JB had just caught up with AJ Styles.

"AJ Styles what thoughts do you have on the X Division title fatal four way match a little later on tonight?"

"My thoughts? Firstly I should be facing Jason Cena alone not sharing my shot with two other guys, I pinned Petey Williams in the triple threat match, and don't think I forgotten that Canadian Destroyer he gave me either, and I pinned Senshi on Impact in the tag match, both guys Jason brought in to try and help himself and I beat them. Now Jason can try and duck me all he wants but I'm coming for the X Division title, Senshi, Williams, hell even Jason, they're all great wrestlers, but while they're great, I'm Phenomenal and I am the next X Division champion!"

* * *

"Why do you do that?" 

"Huh?" Replied Jason, glancing back over his shoulder.

Jay nodded at the belt. "Every time you have a match you just stare at it, why?"

"Keeps me focused".

Jay shrugged. "Whatever, anyway you're up".

Jason nodded and pulled the belt down then threw it over his shoulder, Chris had just won his match with Alex Shelley and the two passed each other in the doorway, they high-fived then Jason kept walking towards the entrance when JB came running up behind him.

"Whoa! Slow down JB you're gonna give yourself a heart attack, then who's gonna interview me?"

JB caught his breath. "Jason Cena in a few short moments you will defend your X Division title against three challengers, can you defy the odds once again?"

"Well JB I'm still a little dinged from Thursday but I'll put it to you like this, three challengers, one champion. I'm walking in with this and I'm walking out with it. Someone call nine-one-one Jason Cena's about to steal the show!"

With that he turned his back on JB and headed towards the tunnels, Mara joined him and the two walked to the entrance in silence, when they got there they could here Tenay and West going over the X-Factors for the match.

"AJ Styles has the momentum advantage, he's pinned Senshi and Petey Williams in the past few weeks, is he just one more away from the title?"

"Petey Williams was standing tall on Impact, can he do the same tonight and take the gold back to Canada?"

"And since arriving in TNA Jason Cena has yet to be defeated, tonight he could continue that steak yet lose his title, could that be the case tonight?"

As they finished speaking Team Canada's music hit as Scott D'Amore led the team captain to the ring, Williams looked focused and didn't even talk trash to the fans as he got in the ring. AJ Styles came out next and made a beeline for the ring, he tackled Williams and began unloading with right hands, not even bothering to wait for the other competitors, Senshi's music hit and he walked out, he was in no hurry to get to the ring but when he was halfway down the ramp Jason's music hit and the teen sprinted out, he ran around the ring and met Senshi at the bottom of the ramp kicking off a brawl between the two.

AJ and Williams were still exchanging punches in the ring while Jason and Senshi fought around it, the teen gained the advantage and threw Senshi in then joined him as the referee rang the bell to begin the match, Jason continued to hit Senshi with right hands then whipped him across the ring into a corner, the warrior came staggering out and Jason caught him with a backdrop then a dropkick to send him to the outside, Williams had now gained the advantage on AJ, he backed the Phenomenal One up against the ropes and charged but AJ ducked and backdropped him out, he then turned to find himself alone in the ring with Jason.

The two rivals stared each other down with smirks on their faces, then Jason went fo a right hand but AJ ducked and began unloading with punches, he backed Jason up against the ropes and hit a few chops then Jason swapped around and hit some of his own, he went for a whip but AJ reversed it and hit a big dropkick followed by a suplex for a two-count, he went to whip Jason into a corner but the teen reversed it, Jason charged but AJ got his foot up, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker, he covered but Senshi and Williams broke it up, Williams took AJ to the outside while Senshi went at it with Jason. The warrior swung a few kicks but Jason blocked then then ducked a big roundhouse, he went for a superkick but Senshi caught his foot and spun him round, he went for another kick but Jason avoided it again, the teen smirked and cut a karate pose only for Senshi to kick him right in the face! Jason bounced back up and Senshi went kick crazy before hitting a big heelkick to the back of Jason's head, he covered but Williams broke it up.

Williams stomped on Senshi a few times then threw him to the outside, he waited for Senshi to stand then vaulted over the ropes, landed on the warrior's shoulders and hit a hurricanranna on the floor! Meanwhile AJ had returned and was stomping away on Jason, he went to pick him up but Jason broke free and hit some right hands, he went for a whip but AJ reversed it and tried an elbow but Jason ducked it and dived over the ropes! He flipped in the air and crashed down on Senshi and Williams! All three were down as AJ watched on, he waited until they had all staggered their way to their feet then jumped to the top-rope and hit a shooting star press on all three of them! Now all four competitiors were down but AJ recovered quickly, he rolled Senshi back into the ring then hit a springboard forearm for a two-count, Jason and Williams began exchanging punches on the outside as AJ slammed Senshi and hit a jumping kneedrop for another two-count.

Jason and Williams were fighting in front of the announce table and Williams went to whip Jason into it, the teen jumped from the floor to the table, pushed off and caught Williams with a flying clothesline! He quickly got up and climbed to the top-rope as AJ whipped Senshi, it was reversed but AJ ducked an elbow only to run into a cross-body! Jason covered but Senshi broke it up, he got a few kicks in on Jason then slammed him and hit an elbow drop, Williams came in and charged him but Senshi went for a whirl backbreaker only for Williams to slip out and hit a Russian leg-sweep for a two-count, AJ got up as Williams charged him but he ducked then hit a brainbuster! He covered but Williams kicked out, Jason was getting up and he charged him but Jason ducked and sent him to the outside, the teen then quickly knocked Senshi down then hit Williams with a shining wizard, he covered but Williams kicked out, the teen headed over to the ropes and vaulted over to take out AJ.

Senshi returned to his feet to find Williams still down, he went to hit a shining wizard like Jason had done but Williams ducked, Senshi popped the brakes then caught Williams with a big kick to the back of his head and covered for a two-count, on the outside Jason went to throw AJ into the crowd barrier but AJ reversed it then caught Jason with a clothesline to knock him down, he returned to the ring just as Senshi dropped Williams with a suplex, he beat AJ to the punch and went to do the same to him but AJ slipped behind him and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Williams charged him but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! He quickly picked Williams up and called for the Styles Clash, he went for it but Williams suddenly took out his legs and locked on the sharpshooter! AJ screamed in pain and reached for the ropes but Williams pulled him out to the middle of the ring, Senshi was up and went to break the hold but noticed Jason coming in and decided to take care of him first, it proved a bad decision as Jason suddenly took him down with a reverse-STO and put on the Koji clutch! Now it was a race between Jason nd Williams to see who could get their opponent to tap first!

Both AJ and Senshi squirmed towards the ropes but whenever AJ could get anywhere near the ropes Williams would pull him away, Jason couln't do that and Senshi finally managed to grab the ropes, Jason stomped him out of the ring then turned to Williams, the Canadian broke the hold he had on AJ and stepped forward only for Jason to take him down and put on the Koji clutch again! This time he put it on so tight Williams couldn't move, he tightened the pressure and Williams went to tap but AJ grabbed his hand! Williams couldn't tap but AJ broke up the hold, the Phenomenal One then brawled with Jason and hit a pumphandle gutbuster for a two-count before hitting a big dropkick to knock Jason to the outside as Senshi returned, he hit AJ with a few big chops then whipped him, he went for an elbow but AJ ducked it, jumped onto the ropes and hit a moonsault into a reverse-DDT! He couldn't cover because Williams jumped him when he got up and the two brawled, Senshi stayed down as Jason returned to the ring, he climbed to the top-rope and came down with a shooting star press on Senshi! He covered but Williams and AJ broke it up before the three.

AJ and Petey stomped Jason down as Senshi rolled to the outside, the two beat on Jason before turning on each other again, they backed each other into a corner and battled it out as Jason recovered, he charged towards the two and went for a stinger spash, AJ moved but he still hit Williams! AJ tried a cheap-shot but Jason hit a superkick! Then spun round and hit Williams with an impaler! He covered but D'Amore pulled Williams out from under him and out of the ring, Jason turned to AJ and hit a reverse-DDT before climbing the ropes, he went for a frogsplash but AJ moved! The teen popped a roll and spun round but Senshi came out of nowhere with a missile dropkick! He covered the teen but AJ broke it up, Senshi and AJ exchanged chops then Senshi kicked him to the outside, he quickly took Jason back down and climbed to the top-rope, he went to jump but Jason got up and cut him off, they battled it out on the top-rope and Jason went for a superplex but AJ broke it up, he hit Jason with a few shots to the back then powerbombed him down, he went to Senshi but the warrior kicked him away then came down on Jason with the warrior's way! He covered but AJ broke it up, he opened up with kicks on AJ and hit a big roundhouse to put him down, he quickly jumped to the top-rope ad went for the warrior's way again but AJ moved! Senshi landed on his feet but out of nowhere AJ hit the Pele! Senshi bounced up but AJ grabbed him and hit the Styles Clash! He rolled Senshi over and made the cover but Williams broke it up.

AJ and Williams brawled it out and AJ went for a whip, Williams reversed it and tried an elbow, AJ ducked it but when he went to hit the ropes D'Amore nailed him in the back with the Canadian flag! AJ staggered forward and Williams was there to meet him with the Canadian Destroyer! He covered but Jason just managed to break it up, he hammered away on Williams and whipped him into a corner, he went for the stinger splash but Williams moved! Jason came staggering out and Williams set him up for the Canadian Destroyer but Jason escaped and went for the C-Bomb! Williams just managed to slip off his shoulders and Jason went for a clothesline but missed, his momentum carried him into the ropes and D'Amore grabbed his foot, Jason spun round and grabbed D'Amore and pulled him up to the apron, he went to bring him into the ring but Williams jumped him, he set up for the Canadian Destroyer again but Jason took out his legs and catapulted him into D'Amore! The coach fell to the floor and Williams staggered back into the C-Bomb! Jason went to cover but noticed Senshi getting up, the warrior swung a kick for Jason's head but the teen ducked, lifed him up and dropped him with the C-Bomb as well! This drove the air out of him and he slowly went to make the cover not noticing AJ climbing to the top-rope and coming down with the spiral tap on Williams! The teen covered Senshi but the referee was watching AJ pin Williams, he went to call the ref over then heard a count, three seconds later the bell rang.

Jason smirked and stood up with his arms raised, he turned round then froze when he saw the referee raise AJ's arm! The confusion turned to anger as AJ's music hit and the realisation hit him, he went over and grabbed the referee as AJ rolled out of the ring and took the belt. Jason began yelling at the referee that he had made the cover first, Mara was in the ring pleading Jason's case as well but the referee was having none of it, Jason's arms went to his head in anger but then he seemed to calm down and held them out in an 'it's cool' gesture, the referee went to leave but Jason suddenly spun him round and nailed him with a right hand! He walked around the ring then looked to where AJ was, the Phenomenal One had a smirk on his face as he looked back at Jason, then he shrugged and held the title up high, this set Jason off and he screamed with rage, Senshi was trying to get up but Jason kicked him in the head, the teen then picked him up and dropped him with another C-Bomb! Williams was still down but Jason pulled him back up and dropped him with a C-Bomb as well! D'Amore came in the ring with the Canadian flag and tried to hit Jason with it but the teen blocked the blow! He pulled the flag out of D'Amore's hands and threw it out of the ring, D'Amore went to run but Jason brought him back, the TNA fans went nuts as Jason lifted D'Amore up and dropped the big load with a C-Bomb!

Jason looked around at the carnage he had caused in the ring and went to leave when he saw the referee stirring, he came back and pulled him to his feet but TNA security hit the ring only for Jason to knock them down and send them back out, he then set the referee up in a torture rack and lifted him up, he walked around with the official on his shoulders for a few seconds then sent him down with a C-Bomb! He smirked at the chaos in the ring then finally got out of it, he booted the steel steps off their hinges and slowly walked up the ramp with Mara tentatively following, he was already regretting his actions but then looked back at the ring and started laughing before stepping through the curtain.

* * *

No sooner had Jason made it backstage when Jim Cornette ran up to him. 

"What the hell was that?"

"What was that? What was that? That jackass of a ref cost me my title Jim! I think I have a right to be upset!"

"I don't care how upset you are! You do not put your hands on TNA officials!"

"I'm sorry, but personally I think what I did is justified!"

"Justified? I tell you what's justified! Me and Dixie Carter spent months trying to convince the board of directors that you weren't a loose cannon then you go and pull that? Nice job, now all our asses are on the line! I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I can't deal with you right now, as much as I'd like to, because I got Sting and Jarrett to sort out, so get your bags, get outta here now and I'll deal with you on Thursday! Now go".

With that he turned his back on Jason and walked off, leaving the teen and his girlfriend with very concerned looks on their faces.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Hehehe, oh dear, Jason's in trouble, what is Cornette gonna do? Could Jason's TNA future be in jepordy? And it was all going so well, anyway see ya next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hiya! Welcome back, last time: Jason lost the X Division title to AJ and wasn't too happy about it, the question is how will TNA management punish his actions? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty-Town Meeting**

"Jason" Mara shook her boyfriend to try and wake him. "Time to get up".

"Don' wanna go school" he muttered.

"That's good, but you gotta get up".

"Why?"

"Because I'm up and I'm not suffering alone".

"Fair enough" he sighed as he rolled to the floor then stood up. "I'm not looking forward to tonight".

"Not many people would, but what's the worse that could happen?"

"Excuse me? Two words" he put on his best Vince McMahon voice. "You're Fired!"

"I don't think you'll be fired over this, fined definately, suspended maybe but not fired".

"Yeah you're right, but if I DO get fired we can live off your paychecks right?"

Mara sighed. "You're worrying about this too much".

"Just preparing for the worst".

"You're just gonna get a slap on the wrist".

He laughed. "Yeah, kinda like when your Mom says that she's not mad..."

"... just disapointed" she finished. "Yeah I got that a lot too".

"What did you ever do to earn that speech?"

"Tenth grade, bimbo cheerleader, fight, two teeth removed".

"Damn".

"Yeah that's what everyone else said".

Jason smirked. "Well I better get showered, can't get fired without looking my best".

Mara sighed. "When did you change your name to Eric Young?"

* * *

Jason wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't booked in a match that night when he arrived at the Impact Zone, Cornette wasn't around so he went to the locker room to sit with Chris and the guys, when he entered the locker room all three broke into applause. 

"Ladies and gentlemen the biggest hothead walking the face of the Earth... Jason Cena!"

"Fuck you Chris".

"Hey lighten up man, it was just a joke!"

"Well I'm not in the mood for joking, I could be out of a job".

"Nah" said Sonjay. "They'll understand, the ref messed up, you lost the title, I never got my shot by the way, you'll just get a fine, or at worst a suspension".

"So everyone keeps saying".

"Look kid, chill out" said Chris. "So you hit a referee, so you C-Bombed D'Amore, almost everyone here has attacked a ref".

"Yeah but did Jim Cornette and Dixie Carter stick their heads on the block to get those guys a job?"

"No but..."

"You know what? I ain't sitting here waiting to find out, I'm gonna find Cornette and get an answer".

With that he left the locker room and went in search of Cornette, he wasn't in his office, any of the locker rooms or anywhere else he could think of, just when he was about to give up he ran into Terry Taylor.

"Terry, where's Cornette?"

"Jim? He's not here yet".

"What? The guy says he's gonna deal with me tonight and he hasn't shown up?"

"He's not here YET, didn't you here? All the roster has to go out to the ring later so he can sort some issues out, he must be planning to deal with you there".

"Great, so now I'm gonna get fired in public".

"Don't start kid, I'm getting enough of that from Eric Young, anyway I don't think Jim's gonna... oh God" he trailed off as the paranoid member of Team Canada approached them.

"Terry, tell me honestly I can take it, am I getting fired tonight?"

Terry sighed. "Look Eric, I don't know OK? Talk to him" he pointed at Jason. "Maybe he can help you out".

He turned and walked away leaving the two looking after him.

"So" began Eric. "Do you know if I'm getting fired?"

"Nope" replied the teen. "Why are you so worried anyway? You're not the one who beat up a referee, if anyone's gonna get fired it's me".

"Really?"

"Maybe".

"So I'm not getting fired?"

"Doesn't look like it".

"Oh... wait, maybe they're gonna fire both of us".

"Eric..." too late, Eric had already begun freaking at the prospect of being fired, Jason sighed and sat down, this was going to take a while.

* * *

A short while later Cornette arrived and walked right out into the arena, he wasted little time in calling out the TNA roster, soon the Impact Zone was full of wrestlers, Cornette got down to business. 

"Now the first thing that I need to take care of concerns the outcome of the X Division title match last Sunday, Jason Cena would you please join me in this ring".

Jason gulped and walked towards the ring, Chris, Jay and Sonjay all patted him on the back and Mara joined as he got in.

"Now, I told you on Sunday that there were gonna be consequences for your actions, more specifically your actions towards referee's, now I don't care how mad you are about a decision, you do not put your hands on referee's. Now when I signed you I told you how management weren't gonna give you a lot of chances, and they were pretty steamed about what you did, but they did admit you have made an effort to improve your anger issues, so as a direct result of your actions you are hereby put on probation!"

Jason did his best to look disapointed but on the inside he was cheering, he wasn't fired!

"Now the terms of the probation are this, for the rest of the month you will not be paid, you are also fined a weeks wages, and should you so much as touch another TNA official you will be removed from the roster effective immediately, is all of that clear?"

"Yes".

"Good, now before you go I have another thing to settle with you, now while what you did at Hard Justice was completely out of line I cannot deny it was a poor decision by the referee in question, you did pin Senshi before AJ pinned Williams, I can't deny that hell I don't think AJ can either, so, and management are gonna be pissed at me but I don't care, at No Surrender it's gonna be you and AJ Styles, one more time, for that X Division campionship! But if you screw up again I won't just take that shot away I'll fire you myself! Now get out of the ring because I have other things to deal with".

Jason slowly got out of the ring and went to stand with Chris, the other issues Cornette had to deal with was makig a rematch between Sting and Jarrett for Bound for Glory but Jason was too stunned to listen, in the space of a minute he'd gone from fearing for his job to getting a rematch for the title! He looked up at the sky and offered a silent thank you to whatever it was that had got him through this. When he looked down he saw Jarrett and Sting brawling it out in the ring, suddenly everyone around him was fighting, in the ring Steiner, America's Most Wanted and Team Canada were all putting a beating on Sting, Rhino and AJ, Chris, Jay and Sonjay pushed past him and dived in the ring closely followed by the rest of the roster, he followed and began swinging for anything that moved, suddenly he came across AJ, the two stared each other down then sidestepped as Steiner charged them, suddenly they were both punching away at Steiner and double-clotheslined him to the outside! The ring had practically been cleared and Jason turned to AJ only to be kicked in the gut and dropped with the Styles Clash! AJ grabbed the belt and stood over his challenger to send a message about the rematch at No Surrender.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, Jason keeps his job and get's another shot at AJ, it's gonna be Jason vs. AJ II at No Surrender! But what's gonna happen between no and then? Find out soon!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya peeps! Welcome back! Well after receiving his punishment for C-Bombing a referee Jason managed to earn himself a rematch with AJ Styles for the X Division title, then it was business as usual when AJ hit him with the Styles Clash, how will Jason react? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty One-Showtime!**

"Jason slow down! The show doesn't start for another hour!"

Jason ignored Mara's shout and instead walked faster, he was itching to get to the arena and get his hands on AJ, from the moment he'd gotten up after the Styles Clash he'd wanted nothing more than to rip AJ's head off, he'd hoped the Ring of Honor weekend would help him get some frustration out but thanks to Cornette's idea to pair him up with Adam Pearce for both shows he'd just gotten angrier, sure they were unbeaten but Pearce's attitude just grated away at his nerves until it he got home, the only thing that got him to lighten up was the trip to Japan with Chris and Sonjay that was coming up.

"What's the rush?" Mara asked running up alongside him.

"I just wanna kick someone's ass".

"You're gonna have to wait when we get there".

"Yeah, but by then I'll have a match, I can wait if I know I'm gonna get someone".

"But what if Cornette gives you the night off?"

"I'll just run in and kick someone's ass anyway!"

"Yeah, that'll really go down well with management won't it?"

Jason didn't reply, they reached the arena and the teen went straight to the locker room and checked the card, looking over it revealed two things, AJ was teaming with Rhino to face Steiner and Jarrett while he was facing TBD, he shook his head and went straight to Cornette's office and barged in without knocking. Cornette glanced up from the contracts on his desk and sighed.

"If this is about what I think it is..."

"I want Styles".

Cornette shrugged. "You got him at No Surrender".

"I want him tonight!"

"I can't do that".

"Jim, you're representing TNA, you can change a match like that, so it's not that you can't change it, it's that you won't".

"That's right".

"Well why the hell not?"

"Look, the only way I can give you AJ is if I team you with Steiner or Jarrett, are you that desperate to get your hands on him?"

Jason didn't answer. "That's what I thought, so just relax and wait, now I know you want to kick some ass so I have given you a match..."

"Yeah, but against who? All I see is TBD".

"Exactly, I had Canadian Bacon come to me last week, he wanted a little payback on you for what you did so I told him to pick one of his boys to take you on, he didn't seem too happy with it, he wanted you fired".

Jason nodded. "And he hasn't told you who the sacraficial lamb is?"

"Nope, so you'll just have to wait and see".

"Cool" Jason turned to leave but Cornette stopped him.

"One more thing kid, I hope you're not planning on interfering in AJ's match".

"Me? Don't worry Jim, I won't get involved in his match" he walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. "But you didn't say anything about afterwards".

* * *

Jason's music hit to kick off Impact and the teen led Mara out to the ring, he seemed more pumped up than ever as he walked down to the ring, Mara kept trying to calm him down but Jason was just itching for his opponent to come down and get their ass kicked. Team Canada's music hit and D'Amore came out on stage, Jason stared him down as he waited for his opponent, D'Amore stared back then slowly stood aside to reveal Eric Young! Jason sighed and shook his head, it was obvious D'Amore was just sacrificing Eric to save his other three team-mates from a pissed off teenager, even so D'Amore seemed to be yelling encouragement at Eric as they walked down the ramp only for Eric to jump a mile when his pyro went off. He got in the ring and skirted around near the ropes to stay away from Jason who just watched him with a small grin on his face, the TNA crowd had broken into a huge chant of 'DON'T FIRE ERIC!' As Eric finally edged forward and the referee called for the bell. 

Jason shook his head as he and Eric circled each other, of all people for D'Amore to choose, he sighed then looked back at Eric, they started to walk forward then Eric suddenly stopped and offered a handshake, Jason froze and stared at him, was he being sincere or was this something D'Amore had told him to do? He slowly extended his own hand and shook Eric's without anything happening, Eric seemed to get a little confidence from this and the two locked up before Jason quickly put on a headlock, Eric used the ropes to throw him off but Jason ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes but Eric ducked and then leapfrogged him before hitting a hiptoss, Jason bounced back to his feet but Eric hit a dropkick before slamming him and hitting an elbow drop for a two-count, Jason got up and Eric hit a suplex for another two-count, Jason retreated to a corner and Eric charged but ran into the teen's boot, he reeled away and Jason charged him but Eric sidestepped and threw him over the top-rope to the floor.

Jason slowly pulled himself to his feet while Eric played to the crowd by pointing to himself to a huge cheer then to Jason, who got a mixed reaction, the teen laughed and got in the ring, he stared down Eric then pointed at him, cheer, then to himself, mixed, then to D'Amore, the arena echoed with boo's, Jason burst out laughing and even Eric raised a smile before seeing the look on D'Amore's face and jumping Jason from behind. He stomped Jason down then picked him back up and slammed him, he climbed to the middle-rope and came down with a clothesline for a two-count, he pulled Jason up and hit a backbreaker for another two-count then stomped him out of the ring. He followed and stomped Jason a few more times before D'Amore ordered him to throw Jason into the crowd wall, he complied then began choking Jason with his foot, the referee pulled him away, while Eric was being yelled at D'Amore began stomping on Jason then threw him into the barrier again, Eric then came over and threw the teen back into the ring.

Eric opened up on Jason again then hit a suplex, D'Amore yelled for him to got up top, he slowly climbed to the top-rope and went for a moonsault but Jason moved! Eric crashed to the mat hard and both wrestlers were down, they fought their ways back up and Eric went for a right hand but Jason ducked and rocked him with one of his own, Eric tried again but Jason blocked it and hit another, he then began unloading with punches on Eric before trying a whip, Eric reversed it but Jason came off the ropes and hit a flying forearm, he lay on the ground for a few seconds then nipped up! He beat Eric to the punch again and opened up before whipping Eric and hitting a powerslam for a two-count, Eric retreated to a corner and Jason hit a stinger splash! Eric staggered out of the corner and Jason dropped him with a neckbreaker for another two-count, Eric rolled to his knees and Jason went for a shining wizard but Eric ducked, grabbed Jason's legs and hit a wheelbarrow neckbreaker! He covered and hooked both Jason's legs but the teen just kicked out!

Eric couldn't believe it and looked to D'Amore for help, the coach looked equally stunned then ordered Eric to go up again, Eric didn't look too sure but began climbing again, just as he got to the top Jason got up and hit him causing him to fall on the ropes, he climbed up as well and hit Eric with some right hands then went for a superplex but D'Amore grabbed Eric's legs, this allowed him to hit some right hands to Jason's ribs before pushing him to the mat and hitting a diving elbow! He made the cover but again Jason kicked out! D'Amore threw a fit and began yelling abuse at the referee, he climbed up to the apron and continued to referee while convieniently dropping the Canadian flagpole on the apron, Eric crawled over and grabbed it then turned back to Jason only to freeze when he saw the look Jason was giving him, D'Amore was now openly yelling for him to use it while Jason just stared at him, he looked lost and looked from the flag, to D'Amore, to Jason, the teen then slowly held out his hand asking for the flag, Eric looked around and despite D'Amore's yells he handed it to the teen, Jason stared at it for a second then snapped it over his knee!

Jason threw the pieces of the flag out of the ring and demanded for Eric to fight, he threw a punch but Jason ducked and decked him with one punch, he stomped Eric down then whipped him into a corner, he charged but Eric got a foot up, he trieda clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a dragon suplex! He held on but only got a two-count, he tried another whip but Eric reversed it, he went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face and landed the X-Factor! He called for the C-Bomb but D'Amore jumped up on the apron, Jason went to got get him but noticed Team Canada member A1 hit the ring, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and he nailed Eric! He spun round and Jason dropped him with a superkick! He rolled to the outside as Eric staggered to his feet, Jason grabbed him, lifted him up and dropped him with the C-Bomb! He covered and got the three!

Jason immediately rolled out of the ring in case any more Team Canada members tried to get hold of him, Mara came over and raised his arm and the two walked up the ramp while D'Amore verbally laid into poor Eric.

* * *

"So, you get the frustration out?" Asked Sonjay later in the locker room. 

"Nope" the teen replied simply, not taking his eyes off the monitor, it was main event time and the team of AJ and Rhino were laying into Steiner and Jarrett.

"How come?"

"Cause I wasn't gonna beat Eric, the guy's too nice. So now I'm just trying to tell myself that I get AJ in just two weeks".

"Yeah well..." Sonjay trailed off as Chris came into the room.

"Sonjay, let's go man I ain't waiting all night".

"Leaving so soon?" Commented Jason.

"Yeah, you should too, we got a long flight tomorrow".

"Don't worry, if I'm tired I'll sleep on the plane".

"Suit yourself".

"You do know that I can't speak a word of Japanese right?"

"Don't worry, we'll help you out, later man".

"See ya guys" the two walked out leaving Jason alone in the locker room watching the match, shortly later Rhino gored Steiner out of his boots to win the match for his team, while they were celebrating AJ grabbed the X Division title and held it up to the camera, no sooner had he done that Jason had walked out of the locker room, Mara was waiting with her bag.

"Are we going?"

"One minute" Jason replied calmly as he walked towards the ring, he began sprinting as he cleared the tunnel, AJ and Rhino were facing the other way as he entered allowing him to grab AJ and land the C-Bomb! He immediately bailed before Rhino realised what was going on and almost strutted up the ramp with a huge grin on his face, he turned back to see Rhino trying to help AJ up and made belt motions towards him.

"Keep it warm AJ! I'm taking my belt back!"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, Jason manages to get a measure of revenge on AJ as we roll towards No Surrender, will things esculate as we get closer to Jason vs. AJ II? Find out soon!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Whatup? How's everyone doing? That's great! Anywho we are getting closer to No Surrender and Jason vs. AJ II, first AJ dropped Jason with the Styles Clash then Jason hit AJ with the C-Bomb, with tensions building in the lead up to No Surrender how will AJ and the teen attempt to get ahead? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Two-All Out War**

BEEP! BEEP! BEE... the alarm died as Jason's fist crashed down on it.

"Shopping list, alarm clock" he muttered to himself looking at the shattered remains.

"Break another clock?" Asked Mara.

"Yup" replied the teen staggering out of the room, he went into the lounge and flipped on the TV, he dropped onto the sofa then jumped as it let out a yell.

"What the..." Jason then laughed as Sonjay sat up, along with Chris they hadn't gotten back from Japan until Wednesday, Jason had offered the two of them a place to stay for the night before Impact, Chris had won the battle for the spare room leaving Sonjay with the sofa.

"Good night's sleep Sonjay?"

"Can't complain" muttered Sonjay groggily. "What time is it?"

"Just gone ten".

Sonjay nodded and put his head back down, Jason turned back to the TV.

"Y'know" said Sonjay after a long pause. "The next time we go to Japan remind me not to have a room next to you and Mara".

"Excuse me?"

"Put it this way, the honeymoon couple above me and Chris made less noise than you two".

Jason laughed. "That loud huh?"

"Yup, Chris actually went looking for earplugs, where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping".

"Really" Sonjay got up and went to the kitchen, he came back in with two glasses of water and handed one to Jason with an evil grin on his face, the two snuck past Mara in the hallway and slipped into the spare room, Mara shrugged and went into the kitchen, seconds later she heard Chris screaming and Jason and Sonjay laughing their heads off.

* * *

That night the three X Division stars and Mara walked into the Impact zone, they all seemed to be in good spirits although Jason's desire to get a hold on AJ was slowly building, they dumped their bags in the locker room and went to check the card for the night, Sonjay got there first and winced when he saw it. 

"What?" Demanded Jason, Sonjay just pointed, Jason followed it and saw written on the board 'AJ Styles and Rhino vs. Jason Cena and TBD'.

Jason smirked. "Alright, I get a piece of AJ tonight!"

"Uhh hello?" Interrupted Sonjay. "You're facing him and Rhino! And you don't have a partner!"

Before Jason could reply Chris grabbed a pen, he rubbed out TBD and wrote his name next to Jason's.

"Thanks man, you were saying Sonjay?"

"Your funeral" replied Sonjay with a shrug.

Jason and Chris just laughed and the three went back to the locker room, just outside the door Jason turned to talk to Chris but was tackled off his feet! He hit the ground hard and looked up to see AJ swinging at any part of him he could reach, he covered up to protect himself as Chris and Sonjay pulled AJ off him, he fought free and began hammering away on Jason again, Jerry and several other agents came sprinting over and dived between them, as they were pulling AJ away Jason jumped up and went for him but Chris and Sonjay grabbed him, Jerry left the agents with AJ and helped drag Jason into the locker room while the agents hauled AJ away.

* * *

Jason's anger following the fight had slowly built up through the night, now he was pacing up and down the locker room waiting to get out to the ring and face AJ, Chris was sitting in a corner with Jerry talking strategy, Jay and Sonjay were just sitting together watching Jason pace. 

"Shall we ask him what he thinks?" Asked Chris.

"Do you wanna risk it?" Replied Jerry. "He's gonna tear someone apart, just make sure he doesn't get you DQ'ed and you're fine".

Chris nodded. "Hey kid! Five minutes!" Jason nodded and went back to pacing, Chris left the room to go wait alone, Jay flipped on the monitor just as AJ was giving an interview with JB, Jason stiffened up and Jay quickly flipped it back off, Jason seemed to calm down and walked out of the locker room, Jay shrugged at Sonjay and flipped the monitor back on, AJ was still talking to JB when Jason came out of nowhere and jumped him! he pummeled AJ with right hands then slammed him head first into a wall, AJ slumped to the ground and Jason stomped away at him until TNA security ran in and pulled him off, AJ staggered to his feet and tried to run after them but Rhino grabbed a hold of him.

"Save it for the ring AJ" AJ frowned and nodded before the two headed for the entranceway.

* * *

Chris's music hit to play him and Jason out to the ring, Chris led them out and went to pose but Jason just pushed past him and walked down towards the ring, Mara and Chris both tried to keep him focused but it didn't seem to be working, they got in the ring and Chris posed for the crowd while Jason just stared up at the tunnel AJ would be emerging from, sure enough the Phenominal One's music hit and he walked out onto the stage, Jason immediately began calling for AJ to come down to the ring, AJ just stared back at him before taking off his jacket and the X Division belt and dropped them on the stage, then Rhino's music hit and 'The War Machine' came out to join his partner, they exchanged a glance then sprinted down to the ring! Jason bailed and met AJ at the bottom of the ramp while Rhino dived into the ring to go at it with Chris. 

AJ and Jason were finally free to fight it out and they were taking full advantage of it, they were both exchanging right hands on the outside, neither one giving an inch, in the ring Rhino had backed Chris into a corner and was pounding away at him with punches, he pulled him out of the corner and whipped him only for Chris to come back with a headscissor takedown, Rhino bounced up and Chris quickly dropped him with a neckbreaker for a two-count, AJ had gained control over Jason and clotheslined him over the barrier into the crowd, he followed and went began hammering away on Jason with right hands then hit a big one to knock him down before grabbing a chair! He swung for Jason's head but the teen ducked then began hitting right hands on AJ. In the ring Chris was enjoying a spell of control over Rhino by using his pace to stay away from him, he hit Rhino with some right hands then hit an enziguri before dropping Rhino with a DDT for another two-count.

Chris continued to try and put Rhino down quickly, he suplexed 'The War Machine' then followed that with a backbreaker for another near fall, in the crowd Jason and AJ were still trying to beat each other to a pulp in the crowd, AJ had regained the advantage and was trying to pounding away on Jason, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked, he set AJ up for an impaler but AJ backdropped out of it and went for a Styles Clash on the concrete floor! Jason countered by taking out his legs and catapulting him into a wall, he stomped on AJ a few times then finally started to head back to the ring. Meanwhile Chris was trying to pound Rhino down and went for a powerbomb but Rhino backdopped out of it, he grabbed Chris and set him up for the Rhino driver but Chris escaped and went for the Cradle Shock! Just before he could hit it Rhino slipped off his shoulders and pushed him away, Chris came back and charged him but Rhino hit a sidewalk slam for a two-count, he pulled Chris up and whipped him then caught him with a spinebuster, instead of covering he backed into a corner and called for the Gore! Chris climbed to his feet and Rhino charged only for Jason to come out of nowhere and almost take his head off with a clothesline.

Jason helped Chris up and the two began stomping away at Rhino, the referee managed to get Jason off and back to his corner then Chris brought Rhino over, he tagged Jason and whipped Rhino before catching him with a spinkick to the gut, Jason quickly followed up with a knee then they both hit the ropes and hit a double running senton, Jason covered but Rhino kicked out. Jason dragged him back to his corner and tagged Chris back in before slamming Rhino then using the ropes to slingshot his partner in on top of Rhino, Chris quickly made a cover but Rhino kicked out again, Chris hit a few right hands then picked Rhino up and threw him into his corner then hit a running big boot and tagged Jason. The teen came in and dragged Rhino out to the middle of the ring then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Jason pulled Rhino back to the corner and tagged Chris before whipping Rhino, he lifted him up for a spinebuster and Chris added a missile dropkick to put Rhino down, Chris covered but AJ finally made it back to the ring to break it up.

AJ tried to take a shot at Jason but the referee stopped him, while they were arguing Jason came in and hit Rhino with a shining wizard, Chris covered but Rhino kicked out, Chris dragged him to a corner and hung him upside down, he choked Rhino with his boot then backed off and went for the hesitation dropkick but Rhino moved causing him to slide crotch-first into the ringpost! The whole arena winced and Rhino began crawling to the corner, just as he got to within arms reach of AJ Jason came in and pulled Rhino back, Chris limped over and tagged Jason in allowing the teen to come in and work Rhino over, he hit a suplex then stomped Rhino down before going to the top-rope, he waited for Rhino to stand then came down with a huge cross-body for a two-count, he pulled 'The War Machine' back to his corner and tagged Chris, he came in a little slowly which got a laugh out of Jason. Chris hit Rhino with some spinkicks to knock him back into the ropes then whipped him and went for an elbow, Rhino ducked, blind-tagged AJ, ducked another elbow and slid out of the ring while AJ hit Chris with a springboard forearm! He opened up on Chris with right hands then jumped up and decked Jason, he tried to follow but Chris grabbed him, he spun round and dropped him with a clothesline then set him up for a suplex, Chris tried to slip out but AJ held on and dropped him with a neckbreaker, he covered but only got a two-count.

Jason tried to jump back into the ring but AJ just sent him back to the outside, Chris got back up and AJ just sent him down with another clothesline before hitting a jumping kneedrop, he pulled Chris back up and hit a pumphandle gutbuster for another two-count, Jason again tried to come in but AJ just sent him back out again then grabbed Chris and hit a back-suplex for a two-count, he whipped Chris into a corner and charged him only to run into a boot, Chris tried a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! He looked down at him then began climbing to the top-rope, Jason tried to stop him but got knocked to the floor, AJ stood up but Chris cut him off then took him down to the mat with a hurricanranna! He rolled into a cover but AJ kicked out at two, Chris crawled to a corner and tagged in Jason, the teen jumped in and began hammering away on AJ, he backed the Phenomenal One into a corner and began working him over with punches to the ribs and head before whipping him and hitting a powerslam for a two-count. Jason pulled AJ up and whipped him towards the corner but it was reversed, he hit the corner hard and AJ charged only for Jason to lift him up and drop him on the turnbuckle leaving him hanging upside down, Jason hit him with a kick to ribs then tagged Chris, they went to the opposite corner then Chris whipped Jason allowing him to hit a stinger splash! The teen then walked to the middle of the ring and dropped to his hands and knees, Chris ran forward and launched himself off Jason's back to hit the hesitation dropkick! AJ dropped to the mat allowing Jason and Chris to each grab a leg then hit a double wheelbarrow faceplant! Chris covered but AJ kicked out.

Chris dragged AJ back to his corner and tagged in Jason, the teen came in and they whipped AJ and went for a double elbow but AJ ducked, jumped the middle-rope, backflipped behind them and dropped them both with a reverse DDT! Rhino began screaming for a tag and AJ began crawling to his corner... and got the tag! 'The War Machine' began running through both Jason and Chris with clotheslines before grabbing the teen and dropping him with a powerbomb, before he could cover Chris jumped him, he hit hino with some right hands then backed off and charged but got hit with a sidewalk slam, Jason got up and hit Rhino with some right hands then whipped him, it was reversed then Rhino caught the teen with a huge spinebuster! He covered but Chris broke it up, Rhino decked Chris then picked him up and hit a running powerslam, Jason staggered to his feet then Rhino grabbed him and went for another running powerslam but Jason slipped out then spun him round and dropped him with the impaler! He covered but AJ broke it up.

AJ began hammering away on Jason and backed him up against the ropes, he charged but Jason ducked and backdropped him to the outside, he went to follow him but Chris stopped him and told him to go after Rhino before diving through the ropes himself and taking out AJ, Rhino had pulled himself up in a corner and Jason went for the stinger splash but Rhino moved! Jason hit the turnbuckle hard and staggered back while Rhino hit the ropes and went for the Gore but Jason leapfrogged it and hit a huge superkick! He crawled into a cover but Rhino kicked out. They pulled themselves up and Jason tried a whip, Rhino reversed it and sent Jason to the corner, the teen tried to go up and over but Rhino grabbed his legs and hit an Alabama slam! He then backed away and called for the Gore! He started forward towards Jason but at the last second Chris pushed the teen out of the way and took it himself! He rolled to the outside while Jason suddenly rolled Rhino up into a pin! The referee counted... and Jason got the three!

Normally Jason would have gone nuts after pinning someone as high on TNA food chain as Rhino but instead he was already outside the ring going after AJ, he clotheslined the Phenomenal One into the crowd and followed, the two exchanged punches while TNA security came running down but instead of pulling the two apart just positioned themselves between the fighters and the crowd leaving them free to fight, not that Jason or AJ noticed, they were too focused on beating the hell out of each other. They brawled through the crowd and out a side exit that had them out in the parking lot, AJ took control and slammed Jason's head into the side of an ambulance then hit him with a trash can, he stomped Jason down then whipped him towards the side of a truck but Jason reversed it then clotheslined AJ to the ground, he dragged AJ around then pushed him up against the side of a car and hit some right hands, he then grabbed a scaffolding pipe and swung for AJ's head, the Phenominal One ducked and the pipe shattered the window of the car he'd been leaning on, AJ decked Jason to knock the pipe out of his hands then threw him on the hood of another car and began pounding away with right hands until Jason rolled to the floor to escape.

AJ chased after the teen and continued to beat on him through the parking lot hitting him with whatever he could grab, at some point in the fight Jason had been busted open and blood was now pouring out of his head. They were now fighting right next to TNA production truck and Jason hit a kick below the belt to take the advantage, he grabbed some electrical cable and wrapped it around AJ's neck, he choked away at AJ for a while then let him go and threw him into the side of the truck, he then grabbed a chair and swung for AJ but only got the side of the truck allowing AJ to knock him down and whip him with the length of wire. AJ pulled the teen to his feet and dragged him towards a table which had food and drink for the production staff laid out on it, he swept them all to the floor and turned back to Jason only to be met with a shot to the stomach and get slammed through the table!

Jason still didn't let up and began dragging AJ back to the arena, stopping every now and then to bounce AJ's head off whatever he walked past, they were now back inside the arena fighting in front of a concession stand, Jason grabbed AJ's head and slammed it into the glass casing around the popcorn before knocking him to the ground, he then grabbed a drink and took a big gulp before spitting the rest in AJ's face, he turned to pose to the crowd and when he turned back AJ sprayed mustard in his face then put his head through the glass! Popcorn poured to the ground while AJ dragged Jason back through the crowd towards the ring. AJ grabbed a chair and clubbed Jason across the back with it before chaging him only for Jason to backdrop him over the rail, the teen then threw AJ in the ring and began pounding away at him when Jim Cornette appeared on one of the ramps waving frantically, suddenly the locker room emptied as wrestlers and agents sprinted down to the ring, despite the number of people trying to get between them AJ and Jason continued to fight it out. Finally the two were pulled apart as Lance Hoyt, the Naturals and the James Gang held AJ back in a corner while Chris, Jay, Sonjay, Jerry and Shark Boy all piled on top of Jason to keep him down, AJ was bodily dragged out of the ring and up the ramp while Jason was kept in the ring, the teen raised a hand to his head and stared at the blood as though noticing it for the first time, he turned his eyes back to AJ and his face slowly cracked into a grin.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, it just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Will Jason get payback on AJ for making him bleed? Will the Phenomenal One continue to take the fight to him? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya peeps! Welcome back again, we are just one edition of Impact away from No Surrender and Jason vs. AJ II, how will the teen and the Phenominal One try to outdo each other this time? Let's find out! And on the record... Elevation X? Last Rites? What's next?_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Three-No Surrender Bound**

Jim Cornette sat alone in his office looking over the card for No Surrender, with some of the matches that had been booked it looked like one of the strongest TNA PPV's ever, the roster was all up for it as well which made it even better, he'd just made one last minute change to the event concerning the X Division Championship match, he'd already given the news to AJ who seemed happy with it, now he was waiting for Jason, soon the teen was led into the office by Terry, several security guards followed.

"Have a seat kid" said Cornette gesturing in front of him, Jason glanced at the guards who were still flanking him and sat down.

"What's with the muscle?"

"Oh that" replied Cornette. "Well seeing as how you guys nearly tore this damn arena apart last week I figured I'd better make an effort to stop it, so these guys are gonna follow you everywhere tonight, locker room, catering, even if you need to go to the bathroom they'll be right outside, and in your match tonight they're gonna be all around ringside to prevent AJ from getting to you until Sunday".

Jason shrugged. "Is AJ getting the same treatment?"

"You're damn right he is! Anyway I brought you here to tell you that I've made a slight change to your match with AJ on Sunday..."

Jason sighed. "What is it this time? Ladder? No DQ? Six Sides of Steel? Loser..."

"It's the main event".

"Beg pardon?"

"It's the main event, you see the NWA title ain't gonna be on the line and we need something to sell the event, and seeing as you and him tore the roof off at Victory Road it was good business to make your match the main focus of the event".

"So you're planning on me and AJ to sell the event?"

"You got it, problem?"

Jason smirked. "None".

"Good, and I decided to put both you and AJ in singles matches tonight, and to make it more interesting you ain't gonna find out who you're facing until you're out there".

Jason nodded. "Can I go now?"

Cornette nodded, the teen stood up and left the room, security right behind him.

* * *

"Jerry!" 

"What Sonjay?"

"Why is there security outside the door?"

"You can blame the kid".

Sonjay turned to Jason. "Huh?"

"Basically Cornette's put security on me to make sure me and AJ don't brawl again".

"Oh, makes perfect sense".

"Doesn't it?"

"Lighten up kid" said Jay from his seat. "It's just for one night".

"Doesn't make me feel any better, they're following me everywhere, even the bathroom!"

Jay shrugged. "So, any idea who you're facing?"

"Nope, anyway it's getting near game time so I better get going".

"Don't walk into any doors" smirked Sonjay, Jason just laughed.

"At least I'm not a gashead Sonjay!" He yelled walking out the door, Jay and Jerry smirked at Sonjay who immediately began sulking again.

* * *

Jason's music hit in the arena and the teen, flanked by security and Mara, came out to the ring, the teen was still uneasy about the security around him, he strolled down to the ring and hopped in as security blocked the ramps and stood around the ring, Jason paced around the ring waiting for his opponent then Sonjay's music hit! Jason froze then burst out laughing as Sonjay jogged down to the ring then vaulted in over the ropes. 

"Something tells me I'm gonna pay for that gashead comment huh?"

"Damn straight kid" replied Sonjay before locking up with Jason, they battled it out for a few seconds then Jason took Sonjay down to the mat with a headlock, Sonjay quickly wriggled out of it and put Jason in an armbar, he held the teen for a few seconds before he managed to escape and get a quick takedown on Sonjay for a one-count. Sonjay jumped to his feet and charged only to receive an armdrag followed by a suplex, he retreated to a corner and Jason followed, he hit his friend with a few chops to the chest then whipped him into the opposite corner, Sonjay came staggering out and Jason hit him with a backdrop followed by a dropkick to knock him to the outside.

Instead of following Sonjay Jason sat back and allowed his friend to return to the ring before going after him, he hit Sonjay with some chops then whipped him, he went for a tilt-whirl slam but Sonjay spun out of it and hit a huicanranna! He held on for a pin but Jason kicked out at two, Sonjay smirked at the teen and held up two fingers to show how close it was, they went to lock up again but Jason suddenly pulled Sonjay into a roll-up for a two-count, they got up again and Sonjay whipped Jason only for the teen to come back with a flying forearm, he nipped up and hit the ropes again as Sonjay rolled to his knees and ran through him with the shining wizard, he covered but Sonjay kicked out again.

Jason quickly got up and slammed Sonjay before climbing the ropes, he waited for Sonjay to stand then came down looking for a cross-body but Sonjay rolled through it! Jason barely managed to kick out and quickly clotheslined Sonjay back down, he resisted the urge to kick him and instead threw him into a corner, he went for the stinger splash but Sonjay moved, the teen landed on the middle-rope then backflipped over Sonjay and hit a dragon suplex! He held on for the pin but Sonjay managed to kick out, Jason quickly pulled him back to his feet and hit a neckbreaker but Sonjay kicked out again, Jason quickly locked on a sleeper and tried to keep Sonjay down.

"Nighty night Sonjay!" He yelled as he clamped down on the move, Sonjay replied by elbowing him in the stomach, the teen's grip loosened and before he could put it back on Sonjay had broken free, he chopped away at Jason and whipped him then hit a leg-lariat, Jason bounced up and Sonjay went for an inverted suplex then turned it into a jawbreaker over his shoulder, Jason staggered around then walked right into a brainbuster! Sonjay covered but Jason managed to get a shoulder up, Sonjay quickly climbed the ropes and when Jason was standing came down with a tornado DDT! He covered again but Jason kicked out, the teen retreated to a corner and Sonjay charged only to meet Jason's boot, he reeled away and Jason tried a clothesline but Sonjay ducked and hit the Sonjay Cutter! Instead of covering he hit the ropes and connected with a running shooting star press! He made the pin but Jason just managed to kick out at two.

Sonjay frowned then quickly pulled Jason back to his feet, he lifted the teen up for a suplex then dropped him across his knees before going to the ropes and trying the Hindu Press but Jason moved! Sonjay landed on his feet, ducked Jason's clothesline and jumped on the ropes, he went for a cross-body but Jason caught him! Sonjay struggled but Jason quickly threw him up to his shoulders and sent him down with the C-Bomb! He covered... and got the three!

Jason climbed to his feet and smirked as the referee raised his arm, the countdown to No Surrender was on and he had the momentum, he turned to Sonjay and helped him up before shaking his hand.

"You know I went easy on you right?" Smirked Sonjay.

"Whatever Sonjay" laughed Jason before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp, TNA security following behind him.

* * *

No sooner had Jason got backstage he ran into JB, armed with a microphone. 

"Jason Cena yet another impressive victory on the road to No Surrender, do you have any comments on your match with AJ Styles?"

Jason took the mic. "JB, let me ask you something, who has been undefeated in TNA for the past five months?"

"You have".

"That's right, who lost the X Division title without being pinned at Hard Justice?"

"You did".

"Right again, and who is gonna beat the living hell out of AJ Styles on Sunday and walk away with the X Division title?"

"Uhh... you?"

"Damn right! AJ, I believe you have something that belongs to me! And on Sunday it's coming home, and I'm gonna make three promises, one, there's gonna be blood, two, this is gonna blow our last match out of the water, and three, Jason Cena, the Showstealer of TNA, is gonna walk out the champion again!" He turned back to JB. "Three out of three? There's hope for you yet".

With that he walked away from JB who sent it back to Tenay and West.

* * *

Later on that night Jason had his bag all packed up and was leaving the arena, AJ's mystery opponent had turned out to be Ron 'The Truth' Killings and while AJ was making hard work of it it looked like he was going to pull out the victory, as Jason and Mara reached the exit he smirked and turned to the guards. 

"Well guys it's been a pleasure being stalked by you all night, we should really do it again sometime" none of them smiled. "Wow, if you guys get any livlier a funeral might break out" he muttered as he and Mara walked away, after walking for a few seconds Jason turned to Mara.

"We out of sight?"

She sighed. "Yeah" Jason quickly handed her his bag.

"I'll be right back" he yelled sprinting back towards the Impact Zone, Mara shook her head and headed for home. Jason meanwhile had already slipped in a side entrance and was sprinting through the crowd, AJ had just pulled off the win and was celebrating for the crowd, the timing was just perfect, he dived ove the barrier right next to Tenay and West and snatched the champonship belt off the table, before security could stop him he was in the ring behind AJ, the Phenominal One turned round and Jason almost took his head off with the belt! AJ went down in a heap and Jason posed above him with the X Division title before dropping down and punching him in the face over and over and ove again, he only stopped when he saw his fist covered in AJ's blood, he stood up and stared at it before smiling and smearing it over his own shirt, he pulled the bloody AJ up to his feet then lifted him up to his shoulders, he walked around the ring then dropped AJ with the C-Bomb! He stood back up and grabbed the belt again, he placed a foot on AJ's chest and held the X Division title up high with a huge grin on his face, security finally decided to get him out of the ring, he dropped the title on AJ and allowed security to lead him away, still with the grin on his face.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Well there ya go, looks like Jason's already lived up to one of his promises, can the other two also come true? Find out next time! And how do you people feel about Jason calling himself the 'Showstealer'? I figured I'd give him a nickname and since he used to hang out with the Showstoppa I thought it was the best one, but I'm open to suggestions if you think you got one better. Anyway tune in next time for Jason vs. AJ II-No Surrender!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya peeps! Well it's finally here, after weeks of buildup it's Jason vs. AJ II, 'The Showstealer' vs. The Phenominal One, who's gonna walk out with the title, will Jason remain undefeated? Will his promises of blood, a five-star match and a new champion come true? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Four-Jason vs. AJ II: No Surrender!**

Jason Cena sat on a wall opposite the Impact Zone, he'd been there for the better part of half an hour just staring at it, when he went out for his run he'd just stopped and stared down at it, since laying out AJ on Thursday night he'd thought of almost nothing else but the match, even now thousands of ideas for what he was going to do were running through his head. He turned his mind back to Victory Road when he and AJ first went one-on-one, he doubted there was a single person in the arena who had thought he'd beat AJ, even the one's who cheered him probably thought he was going to lose, he smiled when he remembered how stunned everyone had looked when he pulled off the shooting star press and got the three. Ever since then the TNA crowd had had more respect for him than before, especially after he won the ladder match just a few days later, respect, it was amazing how a word could cause such a feud between two people, AJ still had no respect for him but Jason didn't care, maybe if he beat him again that would change. He sighed and stood up, he glanced down at the arena one more time and headed for home.

"What kept you?" Asked Mara as he walked back into the apartment.

"Had things on my mind".

"Wanna talk about them?"

"Nah, it's nothing really, just thinking about the match again".

She nodded. "You're up for it then?"

"When have I ever not been? Have you seen my gear?"

"It's in the bag already, but you're gonna need to wear a different shirt, I couldn't get AJ's blood off it".

"Whoops" he shrugged. "Better not make him bleed as much next time".

Mara shook her head as Jason walked into the lounge, when she followed him in he was sitting on the sofa with his feet on the table watching the TV, she laughed and shook her head again.

"What?"

"It's just, there are guys who prepare for a match from the moment they wake up then there's Jason Cena who worries all night, goes for a run then sits and watches cartoons!"

"I like cartoons, they keep me relaxed, and I get a laugh outta it".

"You really are just a big kid aren't you?"

"I'm only eighteen Mara, look at Shawn, he's in his forties and he's just as bad".

"True, but come tonight it's all business right?"

Jason's grin vanished. "Got that right, and not just cause I want the belt back, I'm gonna finish what AJ started".

"Don't you think you're obssessing over that thing he said?"

"Just a little, but it's more than that now, he's made me bleed, I've made him bleed, we gotta finish it sooner or later".

"Just don't go too far".

Jason smiled. "You know me".

"That's what I'm afraid of".

"Don't worry, after tonight it's gonna be over, I promise".

* * *

That night Jason and Mara walked into the arena together, there was a strange tension in the air, as though everyone knew something was going to happen but didn't know what it was, Jason and Mara both sensed it but didn't say anything, they were walking through the parking lot when Jason noticed something move out of the corner of his eye, he glanced up then sidestepped as AJ came flying off the hood of a car! AJ landed on his feet and turned to be met with a flurry of punches by Jason, the two began exchanging punches and battled it out towards the entranceway, the pre-show had just started and the fans were stunned into silence as AJ threw Jason out of the tunnel and into the arena, they brawled down to the ring and continued to fight it out as TNA security ran out to pull them apart yet again, the security team managed to get a hold of AJ while Jerry led Chris, Jay and Sonjay to grab Jason before the two were pulled up the seperate ramps back to the locker room.

* * *

In the locker room the other guys were all giving Jason a wide berth in the hope that he'd calm down, Chris had managed to sneak a PS2 in without Jerry noticing and was goofing around with it while Jay and Sonjay just talked in a corner, Jason was standing in an opposite corner dressed to compete and warming up, he was staring at the place where he used to hang the title when he had it, soon he'd be doing it again. Jay and Sonjay came over to him. 

"C'mon kid, just relax, you'll get him later".

"Relax? Guys I have a belt to win do I look like I can relax?"

"C'mon Jason, chill, or I'll make Jay do his you know who impersonation again".

"What? You don't make me do anything, I do it when I feel like it".

"Which seems to be whenever I ask you to".

The two seemed to completely forget about calming down Jason and walked off arguing with each other, Chris left his game and tried his luck.

"Y'know as dumb as those two are..."

"I heard that!"

"... they have a point" continued Chris without missing a beat. "If you go out there in the mood you're in you'll end up DQ'ed".

"Chris, I want that belt back, after everything I had to do to get it and keep it I think I have a right to be a little annoyed at the situation".

"A little? Kid you're like a damn volcano! Just relax and wait... I'll even let you beat me at MK".

"I don't need you to let me do anything, we all know I'll wipe the floor with you".

"C'mon then! Put your money where your mouth is" replied Chris sitting down and offering Jason the other control, the teen smirked and grabbed it out of his hand, meanwhile...

"Oooo yeah!"

Chris rolled his eyes then threw his boot across the room, he smirked at the thump and "Owww!" That came from Jay as the boot connected with his skull.

* * *

It was almost time, Jason had managed to calm himself down as the night wore on and was now fully focused on regaining the title, he was sitting in a corner of the room with his head bowed pumping himself up for the match. 

"Kid, time" Jason nodded at Jerry's voice and stood up, Chris, Jay and Sonjay all patted him on the back and wished him luck as he walked out the door... and right into JB.

"Jason?"

"Two minutes JB, go".

"Well ladies and gentlemen we are just moments away from our No Surrender main event featuring the X Division champion 'The Phenominal' AJ Styles and my guest at this time 'The Showstealer' Jason Cena..."

" The Showstealer? Nice JB guess you are more intelligent than you look".

"Thanks... anyway we are just moments away from your match with AJ Styles for the X Division title, any last thoughts?"

"Just one JB, last Thursday I made three promises, blood, a five-star match and yours truly... 'The Showstealer' walking out here still undefeated and X Division champion again! AJ, there can only be one and you are looking at him, there is no risk I won't take to put you down, and there are two things you can do about it, nothing and like it!"

He smirked into the camera then handed JB back the mic and walked towards the ring.

* * *

Jason's music hit to play the teen and Mara out to the ring, he smirked and posed for the TNA crowd as he pyro's went off then walked down to the ring, the crowd seemed pretty split, half were cheering and half were booing but every single member of the crowd was reacting to him, he got up on the apron and vaulted into the ring, he gave the crowd another smirk as his music stopped and everyone waited for AJ. After a slight pause his music hit and he walked out to the ring, he and Jason never took their eyes off each other as walked down to the ring and hopped onto the apron, he took off his jacket and belt and dropped them to the mat before climbing in the ring and getting in Jason's face, his music stopped as they stood in the ring staring each other down, the TNA crowd was already on it's feet calling for them to fight but they just looked into each other's eyes, Jason suddenly swung a punch but AJ blocked it and hammered the teen with one of his own to kick off the match. 

Jason and AJ immediately kicked off the match the way they'd spent the past few weeks, brawling, they hit punch after punch, neither one giving an inch when AJ took the advantage by tackling Jason to the ground and opening up with right hands, Jason managed to roll over and hit a few of his own before AJ kicked him off, Jason grabbed AJ and threw him into a corner and hit punches and chops before AJ reversed it and hit some of his own then whipped him across the ring only for Jason to explode out of the corner with a clothesline, he picked AJ up and whipped him before hitting a dropkick then charged only for AJ to duck and hit a kick to the stomach before setting him up for the Styles Clash! Jason quickly twisted out of it then lifted AJ up for a C-Bomb! AJ fought out of it and went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and rolled him up for a two-count, he whipped AJ and went for a whirl backbreaker but AJ landed on his feet, he went for one of his own but Jason escaped and rolled him up again for another two-count. He bounced up and hit the ropes but AJ caught him with an amdrag, he quickly rolled to his feet and hit one of his own then AJ got a takedown, he went for another but Jason escaped and got yet another roll-up for another near fall, AJ got up in a corner and Jason quickly followed up with a whip, AJ staggered out and Jason hit a backdrop and a dropkick to send AJ to the outside.

AJ took his time on the outside to recover and think up strategy, Jason went to vault over the ropes but AJ moved away, the teen landed on the apron then used the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault! It was so perfect that he managed to hit AJ and land on his feet, he quickly pulled the Phenominal One and threw him into the crowd barrier before clotheslining him on the floor, he rolled AJ back in the ring and hit an elbow drop for a two-count, he threw AJ into a corner and hit some chops before trying a whip, it was reversed but Jason used the ropes to go up and over only for AJ to spin round and hit a huge clothesline! He quickly began opening up on Jason and hit some right hands then whipped him and knocked him down with an elbow before hitting a jumping kneedrop for a two-count, he backed Jason up into a corner with punches, chops and knees before pullig him back out and hitting a suplex, he quickly followed that up with a slam then went out to the apron, he waited for Jason to stand then jumped to the top and hit a forearm, he hit the ropes while Jason was recovering and caught the teen with a swinging neckbreaker for a two-count.

Jason got up and retreated to a corner, AJ charged but ran into a boot, he reeled away and Jason came sprinting out of the corner but AJ sidestepped and threw him out over the top-rope, he waited for Jason to stand then ran forward and backflipped over the top-rope! He crashed down hard on Jason again, he took a few moments to recover then hit some right hands before picking Jason up and dropping him over the crowd barrier, he slammed Jason into the steel steps then rolled him back in, he whipped Jason and went for an elbow, Jason ducked but when he came back AJ caught him with an enziguri for another two count. AJ stomped Jason and threw him into a corner, he came forward but Jason elbowed him away then jumped onto the middle-rope and try a clothesline, AJ ducked but Jason landed on his feet only to receive a DDT for a two-count. The TNA crowd were now solidly behind AJ as he picked Jason up again and went for the pumphandle gutbuster but Jason slipped out and went for a reverse DDT but AJ countered it into a jawbreaker, he charged at Jason but the teen ducked then caught AJ with a neckbreaker!

AJ was quick to recover from the shock while Jason struggled back to his feet, AJ came over but Jason hit a kick to the stomach followed by some right hands, AJ put a stop to that with a knee to the gut then hit the ropes but Jason hit a powerslam! He covered but AJ kicked out, Jason quickly tried to followed it up with a shining wizard but AJ ducked, he went for a back-suplex but Jason flipped behind him and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count. AJ staggered up and went to a corner and Jason went for a stinger splash but AJ moved, Jason landed on the ropes then jumped off and hit a tornado DDT for a two-count, he went back up to the top-rope and came down with a huge cross-body for another two-count, he whipped AJ and went for an elbow but AJ ducked, used the ropes to backflip behind Jason and hit a reverse DDT! He covered but Jason kicked out at two. AJ quickly pulled Jason up and hit a pumphandle gutbuster for a two-count, Jason rolled to the outside but AJ followed and threw him into the announce table, he snatched Don West's bottle of water and took a huge gulp of it then spat it in the teen's face.

AJ dragged Jason back to the ring and rolled him back in the ring, he climbed to the top-rope and went for his version of the frog splash and got it! He covered but Jason managed to kick out, AJ stared down at him for a second then quickly turned him over into a Boston crab, he kept it locked on tight and pulled Jason away from the ropes, Jason suddenly tripped AJ and went to put his own version of the move on but AJ kicked him away, he charged the teen only to be backdropped over the ropes, he landed on the apron and hit Jason with a right hand to knock him away, he went for another springboard forearm but Jason dropkicked him out of the air! AJ was out on the mat and Jason put an arm over him but only got a two-count. They both struggled to their feet and Jason tried a whip but AJ reversed it, the teen ducked an elbow, he hit the ropes and landed a flying forearm, he lay on the mat for a few seconds then nipped up! AJ tried to cut him off but Jason grabbed him and hit an atomic drop then ran through him with a couple of clotheslines, he slammed AJ then climbed the ropes and came down with an elbow! It connected then he crawled to a corner and began stomping his foot like Shawn would, he went for the superkick but at the last second AJ ducked then hit the Pele! He covered but Jason kicked out.

AJ pulled the teen to his feet and slapped him in the face a few times then set him up for the Styles Clash! Before he could hit it Jason took out his legs and catapulted him into the turnbuckle then hit the dragon suplex! He held on for the pin but AJ kicked out, the teen quickly grabbed AJ and went for a suplex but AJ escaped, held on and dropped Jason with a neckbreaker, he covered but only got two. He whipped Jason and went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor! He covered but only got a near fall, he went to whip AJ into a corner but it was reversed, AJ charged but Jason ducked then lifted him up and dropped him across the ropes leaving him hanging upside down, Jason then backed off and hit the hesitation dropkick! AJ dropped down and rolled to his knees and Jason hit the shining wizard! He covered but AJ kicked out.

Jason quickly pulled AJ out to the middle of the ring before going to the top, he came down looking for the frog splash but AJ moved, Jason rolled out of it, ducked AJ's clothesline and hit the impaler! He covered but again AJ kicked out, the teen argued with the referee then turned back to AJ only to be taken down and put in the Muta lock! Jason tried to grab the ropes but AJ shifted his weight so the teen couldn't reach them, AJ continued to tighten the hold then Jason suddenly went limp, suprised AJ loosened the hold allowing Jason to escape and roll him up! AJ quickly jumped up and clotheslined Jason back down, he then grabbed the teen and dropped him with a brainbuster and went to the ropes, he climbed to the top as though going for the spiral tap but Jason was already up, the teen ran forward, jumped from the mat to the top-rope and brought AJ all the way down with an impaler! He slowly rolled into a cover but AJ kicked out, Jason shot a stunned look at the referee while AJ rolled to the apron, Jason grabbed him and went to suplex him back in but AJ escaped and hit a cutter over the ropes, Jason flew back to the middle of the ring and AJ followed with a springboad 450! He covered but Jason just got a shoulder up at two!

AJ looked stunned for a second then pulled Jason up and went for the Clash again but Jason countered into a backdrop then hit AJ with a superkick! He covered but only got a two-count, the teen tried to keep the momentum and threw AJ to a corner and tried to follow with a stinger splash but AJ moved! Jason hit turnbuckle hard then staggered back into AJ who grabbed him, set him up and finally dropped him with the Styles Clash! He immediately rolled into a cover and the referee counted but Jason somehow kicked out! AJ lay back on the mat and shook his head in disbelief, how could Jason keep doing this? He quickly snapped out of it and pulled Jason back up then went for another Styles Clash but Jason slipped out of it, the teen went for a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit a neckbreaker, he climbed the ropes again and came down looking for a spiral tap but Jason moved! AJ hit the mat hard then bounced up into Jason, the teen lifted AJ up, got him in the torture rack, then spun it into the C-Bomb! The teen struggled to roll over and draped an arm across AJ but the Phenominal One just kicked out!

The TNA crowd were now completely split, half were screaming for AJ and the other half for Jason, the teen slowly pulled himself up and staggered over to AJ, he stood over the Phenominal One and taunted him only for AJ to nip up and hit a hurricanranna into a pin! The referee counted but Jason kicked out, AJ almost collided with the referee but managed to stop himself, Jason charged forward but AJ sidestepped and Jason clashed heads with the ref, he reeled around and AJ tried a clothesline but Jason ducked and took him down with a reverse STO and locked on the Koji clutch! AJ screamed and tried to break the hold but the teen had it on tight, suddenly Jason looked at the downed official and broke the hold, he walked over to the referee and checked on him before rolling out of the ring and grabbing the championship belt, he came back in and measured AJ, he swung for the fences but AJ ducked, Jason spun round but was met with a kick to the stomach which caused him to drop the belt, AJ then lifted him up and dropped him with a brainbuster on the belt! He disposed of the evidence and covered as the referee slowly came to, he crawled over to where the pin was and counted... but Jason kicked out!

AJ staggered to his feet and began calling for Jason to stand, he grabbed the teen and went for a DDT but Jason escaped and went for Chris's cradle shock but AJ slipped off, he went to suplex Jason but the teen broke out and hit Jerry's piledriver! He rolled into a cover but only got a two-count, the teen whipped AJ but it was reversed, he ducked an elbow then AJ tried a leapfrog but Jason caught him and hit a powerbomb! He kept a hold of AJ and pulled him partway back up then dropped him with his own Styles Clash! He rolled it into a cover but AJ kicked out. Jason almost lost it then and there, he began screaming at the referee before ripping his own shirt off and wrapping it around AJ's neck, he choked away as the referee began counting but broke at four, he picked AJ up and whipped him then yanked on the shirt allowing him to hit a neckbreaker over his knee, he covered but only got a two-count, he choked AJ with the shirt again and broke on four, the referee managed to get the shirt off AJ as Jason went to the top-rope, he went for a cross-body but AJ caught him, the Phenominal One then threw Jason up to his shoulders and sent him to the mat with a C-Bomb! He covered but Jason kicked out!

AJ looked up in shock then shook his head and rolled out of the ring, he grabbed a steel chair and walked back to the ring, the referee tried to stop him but he wouldn't let go, while they were arguing Jason struggled to his feet, he ran forward and hit the stinger splash on AJ but got the referee again, AJ staggered back and Jason went for a reverse DDT but AJ swung the chair over his head and nailed him with it. AJ then placed the chair over Jason's chest and climbed to the top-rope, he went for the spiral tap but Jason drove his knees and the chair into AJ's back! AJ reeled away in pain as Jason held up chair for the crowd, they cheered so he spun round and smacked it off AJ's skull! He threw the chair to the ground then pulled the referee over to AJ, who was now busted open, he covered, the referee counted but AJ kicked out! The teen flipped and hit AJ with several right hands, stopping only when his fist was almost as red as AJ's face, he set the chair up in the corner then dragged AJ to it, he sat the Phenominal One in the chair and hit some right hands before backing away, he charged forward but AJ dropkicked his knee causing him to fall face-first into the chair! He bounced back up and AJ hit a German suplex! He held on but Jason kicked out at two.

When the teen managed to recover he felt warm blood pouring down his face, before he could see how bad it was AJ grabbed him and hit a slam, he went to the top-rope but Jason cut him off, they battled it out then AJ hit Jason with a headbutt, the teen fell to the mat then AJ came down with the spiral tap! He covered but Jason got his foot on the ropes, AJ pulled him away and covered again but Jason kicked out, AJ pulled the teen to his feet and went for a discus clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a spinebuster, he climbed up the ropes, stood up straight and hit the shooting star press! The move drove the air out of him but he managed to make the cover, the referee counted but AJ kicked out! Jason screamed in frustration and began punching the mat, he stood up and walked over to the chair, he folded it up and headed back to AJ but the referee stopped him, Jason shoved the official to one side then swung for AJ but the Phenominal One ducked, the chair bounced off the top-rope then came back and hit Jason in the face! The teen reeled away and AJ sent the chair into his face again with the Pele! He covered but at the last second Jason kicked out.

AJ staggered to his feet and looked down at Jason, he shook his head but his eyes showed a grudging repect for the teen, he pulled the teen up and went for another Styles Clash but Jason escaped and hit a DDT, the teen then whipped AJ and tried an elbow, AJ ducked it and went for a headscissor but in mid-move Jason sat down and turned it into a piledriver! He covered but AJ kicked out, the teen backed AJ into a corner and lifted him up to the top, he climbed up as well and went for a superplex but AJ began fighting out, Jason started to fall back to the mat but AJ grabbed his legs, Jason looked up in confusion then began fighting to free himself when he realised what AJ was going to do but it was too late, AJ hooked the teen's arms then brought him down with a top-rope Styles Clash! He rolled Jason over as the referee counted... and got the three!

Neither one moved after the three count was made, the TNA crowd was giving them a standing ovation as Mara came into the ring to check on Jason while the referee helped AJ, the teen managed to use the ropes to pull himself part of the way up then Mara helped him to his feet, AJ was up too and had the X Division belt over his shoulder, they stared at each other then Jason turned to leave when he felt AJ grab him and pull him back out to the middle of the ring, Jason tensed up as they went face-to-face again, AJ stared at the teen then slowly stepped back and offered his hand, Jason looked at the offered hand then back to AJ's face, he couldn't be sure if it was a trick or not, AJ seemed to read his mind.

"No trick, you've earned it".

Jason didn't take his eyes off AJ's as he slowly extended his own arm, there was a split second stare down then the two shook hands! AJ nodded in approval then turned to leave as his music hit again, Jason left and staggered up the opposite ramp, Mara came up next to him and supported him as Jerry and the others came out, they, like the crowd were appluading as they helped Jason back up the tunnel and out of the arena.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, the undefeated streak is over, he didn't win the title but he did earn AJ's respect and that's gotta count for something right? Anyway where to now? Will Jason continue to chase the gold? Or will he face a new challenge? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	25. One Last Chance

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back, well we're just off the back of Jason vs. AJ II where the teen suffered his first loss in TNA, with Bound for Glory coming up where will the teen go now? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Five-One More Chance**

"C'mon... please?"

"No".

"Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"It's my money!"

"Our money, we have to save you know".

"Why?"

"One because we're not paid that much anyway and two because you never know when you could get a career-ending injury".

"What? Mara I'm only eighteen! I got a good fifteen to twenty years in me, maybe thirty if I take care of myself".

"The way you wrestle? You'll be lucky to get ten years out of your body".

"... Please?"

"NO!"

Jay walked over to Chris, Jason and Mara had been arguing since he had arrived at the arena, Chris was watching on in amusmant.

"What are they arguing about anyway?"

"Long story short. kid wants a PS3, girlfriend won't let him".

"Oh" muttered Jay turning back to the arguing teenagers. "At least he's in a good mood now".

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Nope".

"Is that a yes?"

Mara just sighed and walked out the door, Jason smirked.

"We'll talk about it then" he called after her then turned to his fellow X Division wrestlers. "She'll crack".

"Whatever" said Chris sitting back in his chair. "I wouldn't hold my breath".

Before Jason could reply Sonjay burst into the room.

"You guys seen the card for tonight?"

"No, why? You been booked against Abyss again?"

"No, we've been put against Team Canada".

Chris laughed. "All four of us?"

"Uh huh".

Jason smirked. "Cool".

"Cool?"

"Yeah, too easy".

"Maybe to you..."

"Compared to what I went through on Sunday yeah, too easy".

Jay looked confused. "How hard did AJ hit you on Sunday?"

"Pretty hard, I started having these weird dreams".

"Like what?"

"Jay acting like Randy Savage".

"That really happened" said Chris.

"It did?"

"Yeah".

"What about Jerry saying that match was one of the best ever?"

"Yup".

"OK, Kim Possible being brought back for a fourth series?"

Chris gave him a look. "Yeah".

"OK, how about Nash doing a moonsault?"

Chris laughed. "That was a dream".

"Thank God" muttered Jason. "Anyway" he turned to Jay. "What is it with you and Savage?"

Jay shrugged. "The people like it, Sonjay gets a kick out of it and I think it's funny, what about you? You never inpersonated someone? And doing Shawn's moves doesn't count" he said as Jason opened his mouth.

"OK then, no".

"C'mon kid, I heard you used to do a pretty good Hogan impersonation back in the day".

"Two words Sonjay. Never. Again".

"Awww, c'mon kid, you do Hogan, Jay does Savage and we got the Mega Powers 2006! Tell me that's not gold!"

"You want an impersonation?"

"It'd be nice".

"Well Sonjay, you're gonna get one, cause I'm a stylin', profilin', limousine-ridin', jet-flyin', kiss-stealin', wheeler-dealin', son of a gun, who's kissed _all_ the girls and made them cry, don't tell Mara, and remember, to be the man, you've got to beat the man! Woooooo!"

Sonjay and Jay just stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head, Chris laughed.

"Well he's got the basics down, but we're gonna have to work on the Woooo!"

"Sorry Chris, one time deal" replied Jason walking back to his bag.

"Yup" muttered Jay."AJ hit him pretty damn hard". Sonjay patted him on the back.

"Don't worry man, yours was better".

"Ooooo yeah!"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Chris reaching for the nearest throwable object.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his office Jim Cornette sat opposite the X Division champion. 

"You sure you're OK with this?"

"Yup, totally fine with it".

"But with that many challengers..."

"Jim, I'm fine with it, I'm just glad it's that kind of match rather than a match where I could lose without being pinned".

"OK, you got it, Bound for Glory, X Division title it's all there, good luck".

"Thanks" AJ stood up.

"And one more thing, you OK with facing Senshi tonight?"

"Compared with Sunday Jim, I think it's a day off".

* * *

Meanwhile JB had caught up with Jason and the guys. 

"Jason, Chris, Jay, Sonjay, in a few minutes the four of you will team up against Team Canada, do you believe that you guys can defeat a team with so much unity?"

Chris took the mic. "JB, I'll keep it simple, the four of us are gonna go out there and pwn Team Canada like the newb I destroyed on the internet last night..."

"Hey!" Interupted Sonjay. "I was playing you last night!"

"And you got pwned!"

"Is that even a word?"

While the two were arguing Jason stepped forward. "JB, what Team Canada have to realise is this, the four of us, we're unique, I mean look at us" he pointed to Chris. "A super saiyan wannabe" Jay. "A guy who's channeling the spirit of Randy Savage..."

"Uhh kid? He's not dead".

"You sure?"

"Yeah".

"Sure?"

"Yup".

"Huh, anyway, super saiyan wannabe, unofficial 'Macho Man'... this guy" he gestured at Sonjay. "And of course me, 'The Showstealer'! The headline grabber! The future icon! The main event..."

"The Ron Stoppable of professional wrestling" muttered Sonjay.

"Fair enough, I like that show, anyway, Team Canada, get ready to get pwned..."

"You too?"

"... and there are only two things you can do, nothing and like it!"

With that Jason led the others away, JB shook his head and muttered. "Goofs" before sending it back to ringside.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team Canada's locker room... 

"Oh great, we're gonna get pwned AND I'm gonna get fired!"

"SHUT UP ERIC!!"

* * *

Team Canada were already in the ring when Chris's music hit and he led the team out to the ring, Chris and Jason were both pumped and focused while Sonjay just seemed interested in trying to get Jay to act like Savage again, they jumped in the ring and faced off with the Canadian's, one by one they slipped out until Jason was left in the ring with Eric Young. The two circled each other then Jason went to lock up but Eric stopped and held out his hand, Jason hesitated then slowly extended his own but A1 suddenly jumped in the ring and nailed Jason from behind, he stomped Jason down then slapped a bewildered Eric on the back and told him he did a good job, Eric got out of the ring leaving A1 with the teen. 

A1 stomped Jason down then picked him up and suplexed him then stomped him down some more and tagged Eric back in, he nervously walked over to Jason and stomped him once, when nothing happened he gained a little confidence then stomped Jason some more, he whipped Jason and hit a hiptoss followed by an elbow drop for a two-count. He whipped Jason again and went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face, he reeled back to his corner and tagged in Bobby Roode as Jason got Chris in.

Roode charged Chris only to be quickly taken down with an armdrag and hit with a dropkick then grabbed him and hit a tiger suplex for a two-count, he tried a whip but Roode reversed it only to be taken down with a headscissor followed by a running enziguri, Roode staggered back to his corner and tagged Eric in again, he charged Chris but walked right into a dropkick to knock him down, he quickly grabbed Eric and went for a Cradle Shock but Petey Williams jumped in and broke it up, Jason came in to help Chris and things quickly broke down into a brawl, the X Division guys quickly cleared house and sent Team Canada to the outside where D'Amore berated them, the guys in the ring exchanged smirks then all dived over the ropes! They each crashed down on a Team Canada member then got up and high-fived before Chris threw Eric back in the ring and covered for a two-count, he pulled Eric back to his corner and tagged in Sonjay.

Sonjay jumped in the ring and quickly took Eric down with a DDT for a two-count, he lifted Eric up for a suplex but turned it into a jawbreaker across his shoulder then dropkicked him for a two-count, he rolled back to his corner and tagged Jason in. The teen jumped over the ropes then whipped Eric and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Eric retreated to a corner and Jason hit a few chops, he whipped Eric across the ring then caught him with a backdrop followed by a dropkick, he hit the ropes and landed a kneedrop for a two-count before doing a Flair-like strut back to his corner and tagging in Jay, he climbed to the top and waited for Eric to stand before coming down with a 'Macho Man' axe-handle! He covered but A1 broke up the pin. Jay quickly got Eric up and hit a snapmare before cartwheeling and hitting a dropkick to Eric's face for a two-count.

Jay pulled Eric up and hit a snap suplex then took him to a corner before tagging Chris in, the team leader posed for the crowd then ran forward and hit the hesitation dropkick! He ran back to his own corner and tagged Jasonas Eric dropped to the mat, he rolled to his knees and Jason was waiting to hit the shining wizard! He covered but Williams broke up the pin, the teen decked Williams then whipped Eric, he went for an elbow but Eric ducked and blind-tagged Roode, Jason knocked Eric down with a clothesline but Roode jumped him from behind. He stomped the teen down then picked him up and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Jason retreated to a corner and Roode charged but the teen sidestepped and he hit the corner hard, Jason hit some right hands then tried a whip, Roode reversed it but Jason flipped all the way over the turnbuckle and landed on the apron, he ran along it to another corner and climbed to the top-rope but Roode came along and threw him down.

"I think he's taking the Flair thing a little too far" said Jay, Chris and Sonjay gave him a look then went back to watching the match. Roode had tagged Williams in and the captain was stomping away on Jason, he pulled the teen up and hit a quick Russian legsweep then hit an elbow drop for a two-count, he whipped the teen into a corner and hit a clothesline before hanging the teen upside down, his team mates distracted the referee while Williams climbed up and stomped down hard on Jason's groin, singing 'O Canada' as he did! He dropped Jason with a DDT for a two-count then tagged in A1.

The big man of Team Canada came in and immediately overpowered Jason back into a corner, he opened up with right hands then pulled Jason out of the corner and lifted him up to his shoulders, he easily held the teen there then dropped him with a running powerslam, he covered but Jason kicked out, A1 quickly got him up and dropped him with a brainbuster for another two-count. He set Jason up for a pump-handle slam but Jason slipped out, the teen went for a reverse DDT but A1 escaped and threw Jason into a corner then dropped him with a powerbomb, he covered but Chris and Jay dived in and broke it up, A1 dragged the teen back to the Team Canada corner and tagged in Roode.

Roode waited for Jason to get up then quickly put him back down with a cutter for a two-count, he dragged Jason back to his feet and hit a big slam then climbed to the top-rope, he went for a kneedrop but Jason moved! Roode landed hard and limped over to his corner to tag Williams as Jason crawled towards his corner, he got to within arms reach but Williams stopped him and pulled him back to the middle of the ring. He stomped the teen down then whipped him towards a corner but Jason reversed it, he charged but ran into Williams boot, the Canadian climbed to the top-rope but Jason cut him off, the two fought it out and Jason went for a superplex but A1 held onto Williams, he fought out and grabbed Jason then took him down with a tornado DDT! He covered but Jason put his foot on the bottom-rope.

Williams looked frustrated and dragged Jason back to the Team Canada and tagged Eric in before slamming Jason, Eric then went up top and came down with an elbow! He covered but Sonjay broke it up, Eric picked Jason up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked, Eric quickly spun round as Jason came back only for the two to clash heads, they staggered for a few seconds, seemed to regain their bearings but then both fell flat on their faces!

"Definatley taking the Flair thing too far" said Jay as the two began crawling to their corners, Eric got A1 in but Jason made a desperation dive and tagged in Sonjay! He jumped straight to the top-rope as A1 charged and hit a flying hurricanranna! A1 bounced up and Sonjay quickly took him down with a neckbreaker for a two-count, he went for a whip but A1 reversed it only for Sonjay to jump to the top-rope and come down with a missile dropkick! He covered and got another two-count before whipping A1 into a corner, he charged but ate a boot, A1 tried a clothesline but Sonjay ducked then hit the Sonjay cutter! He backed off to go for the running shooting star press but Roode came in from behind and hit the Northern Lariat! He went to pull A1 into a cover but Sonjay's team mates came in kicking off a brawl, Chris hit Roode with a tornado DDT to make him roll to the outside while Jay dropped Williams with a reverse STO, he rolled to the outside next to Roode while D'Amore yelled at them, Eric had gone to the top-rope and dived off but Chris and Jay moved causing him to take out A1! Jay and Chris grabbed Eric and tossed him out on top of Williams, Roode and D'Amore leaving A1 alone!

Jason was up and began stomping his foot as A1 got up, he stared down Chris who just grinned and pointed behind him, A1 turned and Jason nailed him with a superkick! A1 spun round and staggered into Chris who lifted the big man up and dropped him with the cradle shock! The two grinned at each other then pointed to Jay who went up top and came down with a 'Macho Man' elbow! Sonjay was up and he finished it off with the running shooting star press! He covered as Jay, Jason and Chris all dog-piled on top of him and got the three-count!

The four guys all jumped up and high-fived in celebration as Sonjay's music hit, they went to pose for the crowd but the other three members of Team Canada came in, Roode took out both Jay and Sonjay and sent them to the outside while Eric did the same to Chris leaving Jason and Williams fighting it out in the ring, Williams took over and went for the Canadian Destroyer but Jason escaped and set him up for the C-Bomb! He walked around the ring but just as he went to hit it Maverick Matt ran into the ring and took him out with a superkick! Williams looked at Matt in confusion and the two exchanged words before both began stomping away on Jason, Chris was trying to get in to help but he and the others were being held back by Team Canada, suddenly AJ Styles came sprinting down to the ring, he paused for a second then took out Williams! He put himself between Matt and Jason and began brawling it out with the Maverick, Williams was up and he jumped AJ but Chris had managed to get in, he and AJ grabbed Matt and Williams then sent them to the outside. Chris and Mara went to Jason and tried to help him up as AJ looked on, his eyes met with Jason's and the teen gave him a confused look, AJ just shrugged as Cornette came out with a mic.

"Y'know it's times like this when I hate getting up in the morning, but someone's gotta at least try and keep order around here, now I was planning on making this announcement after AJ's match with Senshi but seeing as you're all out here I might as well do it now. In a few short weeks is TNA Bound for Glory, and Bound for Glory being what it is we need a big X Division title match, now AJ I've spoken with you now I just need to tell the others, Chris Sabin, I said I owed you one for winning the World X Cup, at Bound for Glory you get your payback cause you're getting a shot!"

Chris looked estatic, Jason patted him on the back and shook his hand, Cornette continued.

"Williams, I don't like you but you get the job done and seeing as Bound for Glory is being held just across the river from you I may as well put you in, so you're getting a shot! Matt, I admit to promising you a shot, I may have been doped up on cold medicine but I did promis it and considering your history in the match I have planned it's only fair that you get a shot too".

Jason looked around, the fans were chanting his name, he encouraged them to cheer louder and turned to Cornette hoping this was going in the direction he thought.

"And Jason, how could I forget about you kid? Now let's face it, you lost to AJ last week, but that match was one of the greatest that I have ever seen, and on that alone you deserve a shot so congratulations, you're in!"

Jason pumped his fist in delight, Chris returned the favour and shook his hand, Cornette wasn't finished.

"Now that sounds like a hell of a match, but seeing as it's Bound for Glory we need to up the anti a little bit, so we're gonna take that belt and hang it above the ring on a structure that you can only retrieve it from if you navigate the steel cables and pull it down".

The wrestlers in the ring stopped, was this what they thought it was?

"Bound for Glory, the five of you, X Division championship... Ultimate X!"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, sorry it took so long I've been trying other projects and I had a little trouble figuring out how to set this up, anyway, Jason's set for Bound for Glory with one last chance, but it's in a match he's never competed in! Is he truly ready for Ultimate X? And will he be able to get along with Chris now they're both in it? And why did AJ suddenly decide to help him? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	26. On the Same Page

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Been a while hasn't it? Time to see if anyone still reads this. Last time, Jason was granted one last shot at the X Division title, but there's a catch, it's an Ultimate X match, and his buddy Chris has been put in it as well. How will Jason fare in a match he's never been in? Will Chris and he be able to stay on the same page? And why has AJ recently decided to help Jason out? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Six-On The Same Page**

"Jason, c'mon Jason, time to get up".

"Five more minutes".

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, c'mon, up".

"Why? I'm so much happier here".

"I'll tell Finlay you were the one who hid all his guiness" Mara smirked as Jason sat bot upright in bed, visions of a mad Irishman flashing before his eyes.

"I'm up!"

"Good".

Jason sighed and rolled out of bed. "So what's the plan?"

"We chill, got to Impact, come home".

"And if I have a match?"

"You kick that person's ass!"

Jason grinned and nodded. "I like it, simple and easy to remember".

"And TNA sent the DVD you asked for".

"Sweet" smirked Jason heading into the living room, since the match had been announced the teen had been pestering TNA to give him a DVD of all the Ultimate X matches so he could study them, being the only person in the match who had never been in one put him at a major disadvantage, enough to make him break tradition and actually study for it.

"We got any popcorn?" He called as the first Ultimate X match came on, Chris was defending his belt against Matt and Kazarian, Jason laughed as Matt launched himself up to the cables and yanked the belt down before leaving the ring as fast as he could. "Remind me to laugh at Chris for that later" he said as the second one came on.

"Ultimate X? More like 'Best of Chris Sabin'".

* * *

That night Jason and Mara walked into the arena, Jason had spent almost the whole day watching the DVD, he had repeatedly replayed the one's at Final Resolution 2005 and Bound For Glory from the previous year as they both had most of his opponents in them. As they got to the door a group of little kids approached them holding out pens and paper hopefully. Jason signed them then headed inside, just past the door another piece of paper was put in front of him. 

"Can I have one too?" This voice sounded older, Jason nodded without looking and went to sign.

"Make it out to Christian and Tomko".

"How do you spell Tom..." Jason froze then looked up at the guy who smiled back, then back at the paper, then at the guy again. "Christian!"

"Long time no see kid".

"What the... how... what the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here now, or I will after Bound for Glory, I quit a couple of weeks ago".

"Why? Midcard getting too crowded?"

"Kid, if anyone knows about the midcard it's you".

"Yeah, I'll pretend I never heard that, did tall, bald and gruesome come here with you?"

"Actually he did" came a voice behind him, he slowly turned round and grinned at the tall, bald and gruesome man staring him down.

"Tomko! How are ya big man? Wow, you look great, did you do something with your hair?"

"Yeah, he polished it" laughed Christian, Tomko glared at him. "What? I've seen you when you think no one's watching!"

"Bet that's not the only thing he does when he thinks no one's watching, I always wondered what the picture of Christian was in your wallet for".

Tomko growled and walked away. "Get my bags from the car big man" Christian called after him, he visibly flinched but kept walking. "Credit where it's due, I would have snapped by now".

"So how come you quit?" Asked Mara, she had been keeping a wary eye on Christian during the conversation, the history between he and Jason hadn't been that great, in fact the only time they hadn't been at each other's throats was a handshake and wish of luck after Jason had lost to John.

"Got tired of sitting back and waiting, since this guy left it's just been John and Shawn fighting for the title".

"Please don't tell me he's champ" frowned Jason.

"Sorry kid, just after you left Vince forced Teddy to give him a shot, he won, now Shawn's trying to take the gold off him, haven't you been watching?"

"Nope, not since I left, I talk to Shawn about once a week but we don't bring it up, neither do the others when I talk to them".

"Oh, anyway I went to Vince and told him I was leaving, he didn't seem to disapointed to be honest. It's kinda sad" he sighed. "Had some good memories up there".

"Like me kicking your ass?"

Christian grinned. "Don't start, four matches, you beat me once and if I remember rightly that was only after HBK tried to kick my face off".

"Shame he didn't huh?"

"Shame I don't punch your lights out".

"Heh, so did the big guy leave on his own or did you make him?"

"Nah, Tomko's a lotta things but he's a good friend, didn't even have to ask him".

Jason nodded. "Anyway I gotta go, show's not gonna steal itself y'know".

"Hold up kid, I need a favour".

"Since when did I do you favours?"

"Since I decided not to set Tomko on ya".

Jason laughed. "Alright, what is it?"

"You never saw us, no one know's we're here and we want it to stay that way".

"That's it? No problem".

"Thanks, see ya around kid".

"Later CLB" smirked Jason, he walked off just as Tomko turned up, Christian turned to him.

"You don't really have a picture of me in your wallet do you?" Tomko just glared. "Just asking".

* * *

When Jason entered the locker room Jay and Sonjay were hanging around the monitor playing PS2. 

"Jerry know you're doing that?"

"You gonna tell him?" Replied Sonjay.

"I dunno, you gonna let me play?"

"As soon as I beat Jay".

"As soon as I beat Sonjay" Jay shot back causing another argument to break out between them, Jason sighed.

"Where's Chris?"

"With Tenay" answered Jay.

"Why?"

"Something about Ultimate X" shrugged Sonjay. "Now do you mind? I got a game to win!"

"OK, I'm gonna go look at the card".

"Kay".

"Bye".

Jason smirked and flipped the two off behind their backs just as Sonjay won, he jumped to his feet and spun round.

"YESSS! HEY!" Jason laughed and sprinted out of the room almost taking Chris out as he did.

"Didn't you ever learn not to run in the hall?"

"Nope, never was one for rules, so what did Mike want with you anyway?"

"Some stuff about Ultimate X, he wants to see you next".

"Sure, after I check the card".

"No need, you and me vs. Matt and Kazarian".

"It's getting too easy isn't it?"

"Just a little".

"Alright" sighed Jason. "What exactly is Tenay gonna do?"

"He's gonna ask you your thoughts on the legacy of Ultimate X, then your opponents, can't wait to see what you say about me..."

"Ditto".

"And finally on what you think about your chances".

"And then we get to kick Matt's ass?"

"Yeah".

"See ya then".

"Later kid".

Tenay was waiting for Jason in an empty locker room.

"Have a seat Jason. Now, I'm gonna ask three questions, the first will be shown this week, the second next week and the third the week after that, OK?"

"Let's get started".

"Alright, firstly what are you're thoughts on the Ultimate X match?"

"Mike, Ultimate X is the most innovative match in professional wrestling. It defines TNA, and to win Ultimate X puts you on the path to superstardom and that is something everyone wants".

"OK, secondly how do you feel about each of the four opponents you will have to go through?"

"I respect all four of my opponents, some more than others, Matt is a great wrestler, he knows how to get it done, he also knows what it's like to lose to me. Petey, Canada's best but he better not count on that belt just dropping into his hands like it did last time. Chris, he's a good friend of mine but Chris, you get in the way of me taking that belt and I'll run through you like everyone else. And AJ, AJ my friend, looks like me and you get one more chance to settle this, and I hope you're ready, because at Bound for Glory I'm gonna run. You. Down!"

"And finally, how do you feel about your chances in the Ultimate X match?"

"That's the question Mike, all of my opponents have been in the match, all of them have won the match so when you look at it I'm the underdog. But what I also am is the unknown factor, they don't know what I'm capable of doing, and neither do I, so what's gonna happen is that I'm gonna go in there and do whatever I can, I could hit the C-Bomb from the scaffolding, I could do the Showstealer press off the cables, I could jump from the scaffolding to the belt, I don't know. But what I do know is that at Bound for Glory, in Detroit Michigan, Jason Cena will steal the show like never before and walk out, once again, the X Division champion, and that is not a threat, that is not a warning, that is a promise from the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena, your next X Division champion!"

* * *

Chris's music hit as he led Jason and Mara out to the ring, the two were sporting confident grins as they slapped hands with the TNA fans. 

"How come we always come out to your music?" Asked Jason.

"I'm the fearless leader" laughed Chris before climbing into the ring and posing for the crowd, Jason followed and posed as well.

"Fearless leader? What does that make me?"

"Your my right hand man, Jerry's the angry old man, Mara's the hot girl and Jay and Sonjay are the comic relief".

"We should make a TV show".

"Nah, the only station that would show us is Fox".

"Ouch!"

Maverick Matt's music hit playing him Kazarian and Traci out to the ring, when they got there they squared up to Jason and Chris, Mara and Traci also went face to face, neither had forgotten the Angels Wings Mara had hit on Traci back at the ladder match. Matt and Kazarian backed off but Traci continued to talk trash with Mara, Jason went to pull his girlfriend back but Traci suddenly slapped her across the face! Jason started forward but Mara just smiled then dropped Traci to the mat with a straight right hand!

"See that's why I don't date girl wrestlers" said Chris, Jason went to reply but Matt made a move towards Mara, he cut him off and the two began brawling as Chris and Kazarian also went at it. Chris quickly got rid of Kazarian then joined Jason in beating down Matt, they whipped him but Kazarian pulled him out of the ring, the two began to talk strategy but Chris came flying through the ropes and took out Kazarian! Matt went to hit him but he noticed Jason charging forward and sidestepped as the teen jumped over the ropes, Jason managed to land on the apron and Chris caught Matt with a kick, he reeled then Jason hit a springboard moonsault right onto the Maverick!

Chris helped Jason up and the two high-fived before picking up Kazarian and hitting a double suplex out on the arena floor, they then whipped Matt into the crowd barrier and knocked him down with a double clothesline.

"Want me to go get a soda?" Asked Jason, Chris just laughed and shook his head, the teen walked over to the announce table and put a headset on. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Don't you have a match going on?"

"Ahh,Chris can handle himself" smirked Jason as Chris slammed Matt on the floor again, he then smiled into the camera that was on him. "Hey Sonjay! I'm on TV! Send him over Chris" he called as his partner lifted up Kazarian, Chris complied and Jason bounced Kazarian's head off the table before taking off the headset. "Later guys".

He climbed onto the table as Chris pulled Matt up, he whipped Matt towards the table and Jason came off with a flying clothesline! He high-fived Chris again then dragged Kazarian back to the ring, they pulled him up to the apron and threw him into the ring, the two then climbed the same turnbuckle and came off with a double splash! Chris covered but Matt pulled him off at two prompting Jason to take him out with a baseball slide. The teen then hopped out of the ring so Chris could tag him in, they whipped Kazarian and Chris hit a spinkick to the gut, Jason followed up with a running knee then they hit a double running senton! Jason covered but Kazarian kicked out at two.

"C'mon Kaz" he laughed as he pulled his opponent up. "I wanna get home in time to see Dream Team!" He slammed Kazarian then went to the corner and tagged in Chris, he then used the ropes to vault his partner in and onto Kazarian, they then pulled him out to the middle of the ring and Jason hit a legdrop as Chris hit a flip splash, he covered but only got a two-count. Jason was tagged back in and they whipped Kazarian and hit a double elbow, high-fived and landed a double elbow drop. The two had huge grins on their faces as Jason dropped Kazarian with a neckbreaker, the teen hit the ropes, paused then pointed to Matt and Traci and gave them a crotch chop before hitting another elbow drop on Kazarian for a two-count. He pulled Kazarian back to the corner again and tagged Chris, they whipped Kazarian into a corner and Chris hit a running big boot before hanging him upside down, he then whipped Jason and the teen hit a stinger splash! He dropped to his knees and Chris launched himself off and hit the hesitation dropkick! Jason vaulted over to the ropes to the apron and joined in with the fan's chant of 'ONE MORE TIME!' As Chris ran forward and jumped only for Matt to pull his partner out of his way causing him to slide, legs apart into the ringpost. Matt tagged himself in and quickly covered but Chris kicked out at two.

Matt stomped Chris down then pulled him to his feet and hit a nothern lights suplex for a two-count, he stomped Chris a few more times then choked him with the ropes, the referee pulled him away allowing Traci to get a cheap shot in. Matt suplexed Chris then tagged in Kazarian, he came in and quickly hit Chris with a fisherman's suplex for a two-count then hit a quick elbow drop. He threw Chris into a corner and beat him down to his knees then hit a springboard dropkick, he threw Chris out of the corner then came off the top-rope with a DDT! He covered but Jason came in and broke it up. Kazarian pulled Chris to the corner and tagged Matt back in, he vaulted over the ropes and smashed his foot into Chris's face then hit a backbreaker for a two-count, he slammed Chris and climbed the ropes pausing to talk trash to Jason, he went for the elbow but Chris moved! Matt him the ring hard and stayed down as Chris began to crawl to his corner.

Jason was screaming for Chris to get to the corner as Matt began stirring, he was just about to make the tag when Kazarian came in, the referee turned to him just as Chris made the tag to Jason! The teen came in and went right for Matt but the referee stopped him, the two began arguing as Kazarian pulled Chris back to Matt, the two then lifted him up and dropped him right on his head with a double brainbuster! Matt covered but Chris just managed to kick out. Matt yelled in frustration then walked to a corner, he smirked then pointed to Jason before tuning up the band, he went for the superkick but Chris ducked and hit a DDT! He slowly began crawling to Jason again as Matt tagged Kazarian, he came in and grabbed Chris's foot only to be hit with an enziguri! He staggered while Chris dived and tagged in Jason!

Jason vaulted in over the ropes and landed on Kazarian's shoulders and immediately hit a hurricanranna! He whipped Kazarian and hit a backdrop then nailed Matt with a dropkick before Kazarian had even hit the canvas! He whipped Kazarian again and hit a huge powerslam, Kazarian rolled to his knees and Jason hit the shining wizard for a two-count. Kazarian retreated to a corner allowing Jason to charge but he ran into an elbow, he reeled and Kazarian went for a suplex but Jason landed behind himand set him up for a reverse DDT, Matt came in but Jason kicked him in the stomach then dropped him with a regular DDT as well as Kazarian! The teen threw Matt to the outside then hit Kazarian with a suplex and going to the top-rope, he went for a frog splash but Kazarian moved, Jason rolled to his feet then ducked Kazarian's clothesline and hit an impaler! He covered but only got a two-count.

Matt was trying to get back in and help his partner but the referee was preventing him, Traci took advantage of the distraction and climbed to the top-rope, she went to jump but Mara ran around the ring and pushed her off! Jason caught her and Mara stared at him in confusion but he grinned and threw Traci up to his shoulders for the C-Bomb! He spun out of the torture-rack but at the last second Matt pulled her down, Jason spun round and swung for him but he ducked causing the teen to run into Kazarian who dropped him with the Wave of the Future! He covered but at two Jason kicked out, Matt ordered Kazarian to pick him up and went for the superkick but Jason ducked and he hit Kazarian! He spun round and swung for Jason but the teen blocked it and hit a punch of his own causing him to spin round into Chris and get dropped with the cradle shock! Chris hopped out of the ring as Jason set Kazarian up, he walked around the ring for a second but Chris suddenly tagged himself in, Jason didn't notcie and dropped Kazarian with the C-Bomb! He went to make the cover but Chris came off the top and hit a legdrop! He covered and got the three as Jason just stared at him in confusion.

Chris jumped to his feet and pumped his fists as his music played, he went to raise Jason's arm but the teen stepped away.

"What was that all about Chris?"

"What? C'mon kid we won!" He went to raise Jason's arm again but Jason pulled away. "Don't be like that man".

"Chris, I had him beat, why'd you do that?"

"Kid, it's just a match, we won and..." Before Chris could continue Petey Williams and Eric Young from Team Canada hit the ring, Williams took out Chris and began brawling with Jason while Eric cautiously stomped Chris out of the ring, Jason began to take control so Eric jumped him and the two began stomping away at him, they then picked him up and Williams set him up for the Canadian Destroyer when AJ Styles music hit! The X Division champion sprinted down to ring and knocked down Eric before brawling with Williams, Eric rolled to the outside and AJ clotheslined Williams out to join him. Jason staggered to his feet and found himself face to face with AJ, they stared each other down then AJ held out his hand, Jason stared at it then looked back him.

"What's brought this on?" He asked, AJ just shrugged and kept his hand out. "What are you getting out of this?" As he asked this he noticed Chris getting back in the ring behind AJ, he looked at the two for a second then charged but at the last second AJ sidestepped and Chris took out Jason! He looked down at his friend for a second then began brawling with AJ, the Phenomenal One took control and set him up for the Styles Clash but Chris escaped and went for the cradle shock! He went to drive AJ down but Jason came over and pulled AJ down, AJ bailed as Chris turned round to be greeted with a shove from the teen.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was going for AJ!" He yelled back.

"Why? He was helping!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know he wasn't going to drop you with the Clash as soon as you shook his hand?"

"If he was going to do that he could have dropped me last week, or at No Surrender!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What are you getting out of kissing his ass? Another title shot?"

"What?"

"You heard, he's been trying to take you out for months and now you're best buddies?"

"We're not buddies Chris, but he wasn't the one who took me out just now!"

Chris shook his head and turned away. "Screw you kid".

"Don't walk away from me Chris, I'm not..." Jason grabbed Chris's arm to turn him back round only for Chris to spin round and shove him on his backside! He rolled out of the ring as Jason exploded, the teen jumped to his feet and began yelling for him to come back, he shook his head.

"I ain't coming back to fight you kid, but if you wanna talk I'm right here".

Jason seemed to calm down and went to get out of the ring but paused, he shook his head then looked right at Chris and gave him a crotch chop! He then turned away and walked up the opposite ramp, the ramp where AJ was waiting halfway up, the two locked eyes for a second then AJ held the X Division title up high, Jason's eyes flicked to it then back to AJ's.

"We'll see".

"We will" smirked AJ as Jason walked past him and up the ramp, Chris watched on shaking his head.

"I see how it is" he muttered. I see how it is Cena".

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well there ya go, it's all kicking off now isn't it? Will Chris and Jason sort out their problems? What's up with AJ? And how will the five competitors try to one up each other next time? Find out next time!_

_R&R (PLEEEEAAAASSSSE?)_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	27. Returning the Favour

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya people! Well here we are counting down to Bound for Glory and we've seen Jason get granted an X Division title shot, fall out with one of his friends, earn himself a stalker in AJ and get jumped from behind about fifty times. What's gonna happen this time? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Seven-Returning the Favour**

Jason calmly pulled his elbow pad up his arm and secured it in place, he glanced around the empty locker room then started pulling on his other pad. He'd arrived at the arena early so he could be there when Chris showed up, the two hadn't spoken since the showdown last week although it wasn't for a lack of trying from Chris, Jason's phone had at least ten messages from Chris ranging from "Hey kid, look, sorry about what happened out there, I guess we both just lost it huh? Anyway call me back so we can sort this out kay?" Jason hadn't replied to that or any of the others as Chris got steadily angrier over the week, he pulled out his phone and played the last message to himself again.

"Hey kid, it's me, you know, your old buddy Chris? The least you could do is return my calls even if you don't wanna sort this mess out. But if you wanna act like an asshole then I'm gonna treat you like one".

Just as the message finished playing Jason heard the unmistakeable laugh of Sonjay as he approached the door, the teen stood up and finished securing his pad in place. The door opened and in walked Sonjay, followed by Jay and finally Chris, the grins on the faces of all three vanished when they saw Jason standing there.

"Hey guys".

Jay and Sonjay muttered their greetings and went to sit down, Chris just stared at Jason unsure of what the teen was going to do.

"I'd put my bag down if I were you Chris".

"Why's that? You plannin' on jumping me kid?"

"No, I'm planning on finding out what you meant when you said you were gonna treat me like an asshole."

Chris slowly put his bag down on one of the benches. "OK, but it's gonna be tough explaining to Cornette why me and my partner were fighting in the locker room."

"What do you mean, partner?"

"Not checked the card yet? You and me against Team Canada, so it's your choice, kick my ass or be professional."

Jason frowned. "Why should I team with you anyway? You don't trust me."

"I do trust you actually, my only problem is you threw a hissy fit just cause you never got the pin last week."

"And you clotheslined me."

"Aiming for Styles."

"Who had just helped me."

"That's right, defend your new buddy..." Before Chris could say anymore Jason had him pinned against the wall, Jay and Sonjay dived in and tried to pull the teen off.

"Listen to me Chris, I don't know what AJ's deal is, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him, but if you want answers, I'll go get them."

With that he let go of Chris and stormed out of the room towards the arena, the pyro's for the show hadn't even finished going off as he marched down the ramp and grabbed the mic off the ring announcer and got in the ring.

"I think you can tell I'm not in a good mood, now I know the tradition around here is for Jeff Jarrett to come out here and talk for half the show but he's gonna have to take a number and wait his turn cause I have something to say. AJ Styles, from the day I set foot in this company you tried to send me right back out the door. For five months we've jumped each other, hit each other with chairs and fought matches that could qualify as wars. But now all of a sudden you've been running in and helping me out like you're my new best buddy or something, so I want answers, what's your deal? What are you getting out of this? I'm sick of people saying I'm planning something with you. Now get out here and give me an answer."

Jason dropped the mic and waited but AJ didn't come out, Jason sighed and picked it back up. "AJ, just because you've been helping me out lately doesn't mean we're cool, so if you don't come out here and give me an answer I'll have no problem going back there and beating one out of you!"

At that AJ's music hit and the X Division champion came out to the ring, he grabbed a mic and went to speak but Chris ran in and jumped him! He hammered away on AJ while Jason just looked on in confusion, after a few seconds he stepped forward and pulled Chris off.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, Chris just pushed past him and tried to get at AJ again, Jason stepped in the way. "What's with you? I thought you wanted an answer?"

"Nah, I'd rather kick his ass" replied Chris trying to step round him, Jason pulled him back. "Let go of me kid."

Before Jason could do anything Petey Williams and Eric Young from Team Canada hit the ring and jumped the two of them, Eric beat Chris down in a corner while Williams stomped away at Jason, AJ was on the outside recovering from Chris's attack when Maverick Matt came running out and jumped him from behind and threw him in the ring before stomping him down as well. Eric and Williams grabbed Jason and whipped him, they went for a double elbow but Jason ducked and took both of them down with a clothesline! He looked at Matt stomping away at AJ and went to turn away then spun back round and clocked Matt! He knocked him to the outside then turned to Team Canada and sent both of them to the outside, he taunted them as Chris tried to get up but AJ came over and set him up for the Styles Clash! Jason turned round just in time to see AJ lift Chris up but did nothing as AJ dropped Chris to the mat! After AJ hit it he stared down Jason then grinned and slipped out of the ring with his belt, Jason looked down at Chris then shrugged and left the ring.

* * *

As soon as Jason walked back into the locker room he was greeted by the angry duo of Jay and Sonjay. 

"What the hell was that man? You just let Chris get his ass kicked out there!"

"He jumped AJ Sonjay, not my fault if that pissed him off."

"What happened to looking out for your friends?"

"He said he was going to treat me like an asshole, I just gave him a reason."

Before Jay or Sonjay could reply the door burst open and Chris stormed in and went straight for Jason! Jay and Sonjay dived in between them and held him back.

"What the hell was that huh? Is that how you treat your friends!"

"Shouldn't have jumped him Chris."

Chris continued to try and get at him but Jay pulled him to one side, Sonjay turned to Jason.

"Just get out of here until he chills out."

"Why should I leave?"

"Because you're already dressed, he needs to get ready for the match and you're the one who just left your friend to get taken out!" Replied Sonjay opening the door for him, Jason nodded and left the room while Sonjay helped Jay try to calm Chris down, he walked to a quieter part of the arena and sat down. He hadn't meant for things with Chris to get that out of hand, and he certainly hadn't meant to let him take the Clash, but just as he'd gone to help he remembered the clothesline and decided letting him get dropped was a way of evening things up. In the middle of all this he'd managed to forget that they were supposed to be challenging for the title.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Jason looked up then sighed and looked away. "If you guys are here to tell me how to blow my quad then thanks but no thanks."

Nash laughed then feigned that he was hurt by the comment. "Well if that's the thanks we get for trying to help a brother out then we might as well take our business elsewhere, right guys?"

Shelley smirked from behind the camera he was holding, Devine just stood there with a grin on his face, Jason sighed and stood up.

"Like I said, not interested."

"All we're doing is offering advice kid."

"Like what?"

"Advice on how to win Ultimate X" chipped in Shelley. "Kev's a pro when it come to those matches."

"You? A pro at Ultimate X?"

"You'd be surprised" smirked Nash. "I've been in more than my fair share of them, won more than my fair share as well, one in particular that I'd like to tell you about, OPW, that's Ottawa Pro Wrestling, Light Heavyweight title, Kevin Nash versus the Generic Luchadore back in 91, I set a record for the fastest Ultimate X match ever when I reached up and pulled the belt down in five seconds."

"What? No moonsault?"

"I hit one from the cables after the match, just to send the fans home happy."

"Tell me, was this before or after you were calling yourself Oz?"

Nash's grin faltered slightly. "Before, that was the match that got me signed for WCW, a lot of people agree it was the greatest title match ever... until I beat Bob Backlund in eight seconds."

Shelley laughed. "We really gotta organise a rematch one day, think of the payoff!"

"Yeah, anyway kid that's all you gotta do, you're not as tall as me so we may have to give ya a pair of stilts or platform shoes but it'll be worth the..."

"Some advice Kevin, whatever meds you're on just ain't working."

"I told them there was no cure for my looks and talent."

"Riiight, secondly I think it's funny that a guy who couldn't even get over in the New World Order and was the brains behind the 'Fingerpoint of Doom' is giving me advice on how to do what I do best, so take your two boyfriends, get the hell out my sight and find a new guy to use as..." Jason trailed off as the sounds of fighting echoed down the hall, the Paparazzi took off to see what was going on and he followed behind them, he walked round the corner to see Mara beating the hell out of Traci Brooks!

"Mara?" He started forward to pull his girlfriend off Traci but noticed someone coming at him from the corner of his eye, he turned just in time to have something busted over the side of his head! He went down as Matt added a few stomps for good measure then pulled Mara off Traci and threw her to the ground, he held her allowing Traci to get some shots in before beating on Jason again, he went to hit Jason with another weapon when AJ Styles came from out of nowhere and jumped him! They brawled down the corridor as TNA security showed up to get Traci off Mara, they finally managed to restore order as Jason and Mara tried to recover.

"You OK?" She asked crawling over to him.

"I've been better, the side of my head is killing me" he muttered, she put her hand there for a second and when she pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"You're busted pretty bad."

He put his hand on the cut then winced when he saw all the blood. "What the hell did he hit me with?"

"Something made of glass" she answered looking around at the shards on the floor, she went to stand up then winced and dropped back to her knees holding her ribs.

"What's wrong?" Jason was almost immediately back on the ground next to her, she shook her head.

"Nothing, bitch just got some lucky shots in."

Some EMT's ran up to the two teens and went straight for Jason when they saw the blood, despite Jason's protests that he was fine they insited that they put something over the cut before leading the two teens to the trainers room, as they left Shelley cut the camera.

"Almost seems like a bad romance novel doesn't it?"

Nash nodded wiping away fake tears. "Touching tough."

"True... now what?"

"Do you have anymore DVD's of those Madagascar guys? They were cool."

* * *

"For the last time, I'm fine!" Screamed Jason at the EMT trying to get him to sit back down, the side of his head was stitched up and bandaged so in his mind he was good to go. 

"Jason, please calm down, we just need to check for a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion! Do my eyes look glazed? No, Am I staggering around? No, so the three of you can calm down" the EMT looked confused, Jason smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just playing, so can I go now?"

The EMT sighed. "Yes."

"Thank you" Jason left the trainers room to find Mara waiting for him. "Fifteen stitches, you?"

Mara smirked and lifted up her shirt to show the bandages. "Bruised ribs."

"I thought you said she got some lucky shots?"

"Lucky shots that bruised my ribs, but I get her in the ring next week."

Jason laughed. "All this and I haven't even had my match yet."

"When is that?"

"I think it's..." Team Canada's music hit in the arena. "... now, you wanna stay back here?"

"Nah, who'd keep an eye on you?"

"You're a lot tougher than you look aren't you?"

"Back at ya."

They arrived at the entrance of the tunnel to find Chris waiting, he and Jason stared each other down then Chris's eyes found the bandages on Jason's head, he raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. His music hit and he walked down the tunnel, Jason followed right behind him not taking his eyes off the back of his head. As they were walking down the ramp Jason saw AJ sitting at the announcers table watching him, Chris shot the Phenominal One a glare but instead hopped up on the apron only for Eric to knock him down to the ground, Jason had been sliding in under the ropes and both Team Canada members began stomping on him to kick off the match while Scott D'Amore yelled encouragement from ringside.

Eric and Williams stomped Jason down to the ground then threw him into a corner, Eric left the ring while Williams opened up on Jason with punches to the side of the head, he went to whip Jason across the ring but the teen reversed it and caught him with a backdrop and dropkick, Eric came in but ran right into another backdrop and dropkick, Williams got up only to be taken down with a suplex, Eric was clotheslined to the outside then Jason grabbed Williams and brought him to the corner then tagged in Chris. They whipped him and Chris caught him with a spinkick to the gut, Jason hit the ropes but Chris was standing in the way, he shoved his partner to one side then kicked Williams right in the face to knock him down. He and Chris stared each other down then they both hit the ropes, Jason hit a senton but Chris put on the brakes and covered for a two-count.

Jason hopped out of the ring as Chris beat on Williams, he hit a series of kicks to the ribs then hit an enziguri for a two-count, suddenly Mara tensed up and began walking towards one of the ramps, Jason turned to see Traci and Matt standing at the top taunting her, he hopped down from the apron and held her back from going after Traci. Meanwhile Chris had brought Williams to the corner but found no-one there to tag.

"Hey jackass! What part of tag match don't you get?"

Jason frowned but made sure Mara wasn't going to go up the ramp before climbing back up onto the apron, while Chris had been yelling at him Williams had slipped away and tagged in Eric, he tried to lock up with Chris but was immediately beaten down, Chris tagged Jason in and threw Eric into a corner, Jason then whipped Chris and he hit a running boot to Eric's head before turning him upside down, he went back to Jason to whip him into Eric but saw Williams coming in, he whipped the teen anyway and Williams cut him off with a huge clothesline! Williams took some extra shots before leaving the ring. Eric came down from the ropes and hit a superkick on Jason and covered him for a two-count, he hauled Jason over to his corner and tagged in Williams.

The two Team Canada members whipped Jason then Eric dropped down and Williams hit a leg-lariat, Jason bounced up and Williams hit a DDT for a two-count, he went out to the apron and when Jason got up vaulted over the ropes and brought Jason's head down on his knees, he tagged in Eric who quickly jumped to the top-rope and came down with an elbow! He covered but Chris broke up the count. Eric pulled Jason up and tagged Williams back in then set the teen up for a powerbomb, Williams climbed to the top-rope and when Eric got Jason up came off with a clothesline! He covered but Jason managed to get a shoulder up. Williams pulled Jason up and quickly sent him back down with a Russian legsweep for a two-count then tagged Eric back in, he stomped Jason a few times then whipped him, Jason ducked an elbow but when he went to hit the ropes D'Amore grabbed his foot, Jason spun round and swung for him allowing Eric to come from behind, Chris hopped down from the apron and began going after D'Amore as Eric went for a suplex only for Jason to slip out and hit a neckbreaker! He crawled to his corner to make the tag but Chris wasn't there.

"Chris! Tag match! Remember?"

Chris ran back to the apron but Williams had been tagged in, he jumped Jason and pulled him away from the corner then hit a neckbreaker, he threw Jason into a corner and hung him upside down, Eric distracted the referee allowing Williams to climb the ropes and stomp down on Jason's groin! He pulled the teen down and whipped him before going for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor! Both began crawling to their corners and Williams got Eric in, he sprinted towards Jason but the teen dived and made the tag to Chris! He jumped to the top-rope and immediately came down with a missile dropkick on Eric! The two bounced up and Chris hit a German suplex for a two-count, Williams came in but Chris knocked him down then hit Eric with a spinout powerbomb! He covered but Williams broke it up, he threw Williams to the outside as D'Amore hopped up on the apron, Eric came over and Chris hit a tornado DDT kicking D'Amore down as he did! Williams tried to come in but Chris took him down with a ura-nage then called for the cradle shock! He lifted Eric up but as he did Jason tagged himself in, Chris dropped Eric and went to make the cover but Jason came off the top-rope with the Showstealer Press! He covered and the referee counted the three!

Chris glared at Jason as the teen got up and let the referee raise his hand, the teen saw the glare and smirked.

"Returning the favour Chris."

Chris said nothing and continued to glare as Jason turned to AJ and made belt motions towards him, AJ replied with a shrug and Jason turned to Chris only for Williams to jump him! Chris watched for a second then left the ring! He started to walk up the ramp then turned as Matt ran in and joined Williams in beating down Jason while Traci and Mara went at it, he went to leave again but froze as Jerry came out pointing to the ring, they stared each other down then Chris spun round and sprinted back down the ramp! Williams and Matt were ready and began stomping down on him as Jason rolled out of the ring to the floor, he slowly got up and went to get back in the ring then stopped and grabbed a chair! He dived in and Matt, Traci and Williams all bailed.

Chris climbed to his feet as Jason stood with his back to him and went to tap him on the shoulder but the teen spun round and swung! Chris ducked but Jason stopped the chair inches away from his face, Chris slapped the chair out of the teens hands and shoved him.

"Is that the thanks I get for helping?"

"You call walking away and letting me get my ass kicked helping?"

Chris shrugged. "Returning the favour kid, you didn't have a problem when I was taking the Styles Clash."

"You didn't have a problem when you clotheslined me last week, and by the way, I managed to avoid hitting you, strange how you couldn't isn't it?"

"You know what? Screw you! Screw you, screw your girlfriend and screw your buddy AJ, I've had it with you!"

"Then you won't mind settling this little problem now then" smirked Jason stepping back slightly and cracking his knuckles, Chris nodded and the two got ready to fight but Sonjay and Jay ran in and stepped between them. Chris reached over them and shoved Jason in the face only for the teen to respond with a huge slap! Chris flipped and tried to go after Jason but Jay and Sonjay held him back as Mara tried to get Jason out of the ring, without taking his eyes off Chris the teen left and began backing up the ramp but Jerry stopped him.

"Kid, just calm down, go back there and talk to..."

"YOU talk to him Jerry! I ain't wasting my breath anymore."

Then he turned his back on the agent and walked up the ramp, when he reached the stage he turned and pointed to Chris who was still being held in the ring, Williams and Matt on the opposite stage and finally AJ at the announce table and gave them all a crotch chop before turning and leaving the arena.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, things are really boiling over on the road to Bound for Glory and Ultimate X, will Jason and Chris make up? Will AJ gove everyone answers? Will Williams and Matt up their game? And will Mara beat Traci in her in-ring debut? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	28. Frozen Over

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Wassup people? Enjoying your selves? Good, anyway Bound for Glory and Ultimate X is just around the corner and things aren't going to well for Jason Cena, he's still trying to figure out what AJ's up to, Matt and Williams are jumping him every chance they get and his problems with Chris are growing all the time. Can the 'Showstealer' get through the final Impact before Ultimate X without something going wrong? And will Mara be able to overcome Traci Brooks? Let's find out!_

_!oG eW ereH_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Eight-Frozen Over**

"Mara we're gonna be late!" Yelled Jason halfway out the door, his girlfriend didn't reply. "Mara? Earth to Mara Daniels, do you read me?"

"Alright! I'm coming just shut up! What's the rush anyway?"

"I wanna get there so I can get ready, kick Chris's ass, kick Matt's ass and kick Williams' ass. And I only have an hour to do it."

"I really wish you and Chris would sort this out."

"Me too, but he's being an ass so what's the point?"

Mara sighed. "He's your friend Jason."

"So's Miz, didn't stop me from kicking his ass all the time did it?"

"Yeah, but he actually deserved it and if I remember right it was me who kicked Miz's ass not you!"

"Fine, but are you saying Chris doesn't deserve a beating?"

"What's going on between the two of you is just stupid, you have one little misunderstanding and you decide to kill each other, it's like being back in fourth grade."

Jason just shrugged it off and the two walked in silence for a while, when he'd taken his mind off Chris Jason noticed Mara seemed a little edgy.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little..."

"Tell me you're not nervous!" He laughed.

"I am nervous."

"Why the hell would you be nervous?"

"Cut me some slack Jason, this is only the third match I've had since we left WWE."

"And how did you do in those other two matches?"

"I won, but they were both tag matches with Allison."

"You got the pins though, and by the way, how many matches did you lose while we were working for Vince?"

"None."

"See? And let's go over who you beat, Trinity, Jillian, Jazz, Melina, Trish... Mara, you beat Trish Stratus! And you're worried about Traci?"

"You haven't seen her wrestle recently have you?"

"Not since her and Chris faced Matt and Trinity no."

"Ever heard of improvement?"

"It doesn't matter how much better she's gotten, you've faced the best, you've beaten the best, you don't have anything to worry about... unless your ribs haven't healed."

"They're fine Jason."

"Then you have nothing to worry about" smirked the teen as they entered the Impact zone. They both went to check the card to see when they'd be wrestling, Mara and Traci were up halfway through the show, Jason looked at his match and sighed.

"What?" Asked Mara.

"They're teaming me and Chris against Matt and Williams" frowned Jason. "What is Cornette thinking booking that?"

"He only booked it cause I asked him too" came a voice from behind him, the two teens turned to see Chris standing in the doorway, Jason tensed up. "Easy kid, I ain't here to start anything, but we need to sort some stuff out."

Jason thought it over and nodded. "OK, I'll hear you out."

"I'm gonna go get ready" said Mara heading for the women's locker room, Jason nodded and turned back to Chris.

"Let's hear it then."

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry for not trusting you."

Jason frowned in confusion, of all the things he expected Chris to say an apology right off the bat wasn't one of them. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah, you remember last week when you told Jerry to talk to me? He did, kept me up half the night trying to get me to work things out with you, made some good points too, so I did some thinking and decided that some stupid disagreement ain't worth wrecking a friendship over."

"Yeah" smirked Jason. "It's not."

"In my defence letting me get the Clash and bitch-slapping me does set my temper off a little bit."

"Yeah, letting AJ hit it was low, but you deserved the slap."

"What for?"

"For posting that video of me walking into that door!"

Chris laughed. "OK kid you got me there, so we cool?"

"We're cool man."

The two shook hands and Chris smirked. "One more thing, you up for tearing the place down later on?"

"Chris, I wrote the book on tearing places down."

"I didn't know you worked in demolition."

"Very funny, one day I might laugh."

Chris smirked again and patted Jason on the back as they walked towards their locker room. "Oh yeah, seeing as BFG's gonna be in Detroit how do ya feel about staying over at my place?"

"I dunno, will Jay and Sonjay be there?"

"Jay, Sonjay and Jerry."

"Jerry?" Moaned Jason. "He'll make us go to bed at about nine!"

"That's why he's sleeping in the basement."

Jason laughed. "Nice, I'll think about it."

"Cool, anyway when..." Chris trailed off when Matt stepped out into the hall in front of them.

"Hello boys."

"What do you want?"

"Well..." suddenly Williams came sprinting out of nowhere and tackled Jason into a wall! Chris turned round to help him but Matt jumped him from behind, Williams beat Jason down then he and Matt grabbed Chris and threw him headfirst into a metal door! Jason tried to get up but Matt kicked him back down as Williams laid Chris out on the floor and whacked him in the head with a chair! Matt held Jason up against the wall and Williams went to hit him but Jay and Sonjay came sprinting down the hall and pulled them off, the two took off running as Jay and Sonjay checked on their friends.

"You OK kid?" Asked Jay helping the teen to his feet.

"Ask me again when my head stops aching" meanwhile Sonjay had been checking on Chris when he suddenly spun round.

"Jay! Go get some help!"

"What's up?"

"He's out! That's what's up!"

Jay took off in search of help as Jason went next to Sonjay, Chris was out cold from the force of the chair shot and blood was coming out of a cut above his eye, a bunch of EMT's ran up with Jay and began working on him, after a few seconds a few of them left and returned with a stretcher, they loaded Chris on to it and took him to the trainers room to work on him some more as Jason, Jay and Sonjay looked on.

* * *

A little later the trio were sitting in the locker room waiting for news on Chris, Jason had changed into his ring gear and was staring into space thinking about what he was going to do to Matt and Williams, Jerry came in to the room shaking his head. 

"How is he?"

"He's dinged up pretty bad, they think it's a concussion and there's no way he's gonna make the match tonight."

"Looks like I need a new partner" said Jason. "Any takers?"

"Sorry kid, me and Jay are booked tonight."

"Jerry?"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm an agent now."

Jason shook his head. "Why do I always end up in these situations?" He muttered to himself as he walked out the door, Sonjay turned to Jay.

"He's got a good point."

* * *

Jason had tried everyone he could think of to replace Chris but still didn't have a partner, everyone was either already booked for the night or just didn't want to do it, he was starting to get desperate and considered searching out Shark Boy and asking him when he saw Traci at the end of the hall he was walking down. She was having a very animated discussion with Gail Kim and Christy Hemme, he held back to see what was going on and saw Christy get a thoughtful look on her face and walk away, Gail continued to talk to Traci for a minute then smiled and shook her hand, Traci got a huge grin on her face and the two walked off still talking, Jason went to follow when he felt an arm on his shoulder. 

"Just the kid I was looking for!"

Jason sighed. "Nash, I'm not in the mood for any advice, and I damn sure don't wanna here any stories about what the clique got up too."

"Good, cause I'm here with a little business proposal."

"What?"

"I saw your buddy Sabin get dragged into the trainers room, don't look like he's gonna make the match, that means you need a partner."

"Look Nash..."

"That's why me and the Paparazzi are here to help you out."

"You want me to team with one of those two weirdo's?" Jason asked pointing to Shelley and Devine.

"No, nah I got someone better."

"If you say you I'm gonna kill myself."

"Even better than me kid, if that's possible, you see I heard that this guy was touring the USA so I had to call him and after MINUTES of negotiation I was able to make a deal to bring him to TNA."

"Who is he?"

"Jason Cena, allow me to introduce to you, from Madagascar Pro Wrestling, the one, the only, Samolian Joe!"

Jason stared from Nash, to the masked wrestler, to the Paparazzi, back to Nash and lost it.

"THAT'S IT! I'm goin' to see Cornette!"

He stormed off down the hall towards Cornette's office, Nash sighed and put his hand's on Joe's shoulder.

"Never mind man, he was a loser anyway, tell you what, I'll go get my gear and we'll go put on an exhibition match OK?"

* * *

Cornette was in the middle of a meeting when Jason burst into the office. 

"Jim, Jim I need to talk to you for a sec... sorry man" he added to the guy in the chair without looking at him.

"What's up kid?"

"Chris got taken out, I need a new partner."

"Have you tried asking people? It's a good way to get something done without pestering me for everything."

"What do you think I've been trying to do all night?"

Cornette sighed. "Fine, you need a partner, you got one."

"Great, who is it?" Cornette just pointed to the chair, Jason followed and his eyes went wide as the guy in the chair grinned at him. "Jim, in the words of one of our announcers, NO FREAKIN' WAY!"

"Your choice kid."

"It is, I'd rather team with Jarrett than this guy!"

"C'mon Cena" said the guy. "What have you got to lose?"

"How about my health?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not as far as I could throw you."

"C'mon kid, just this once?"

Jason sighed and looked at Cornette. "I don't have a choice here do I?" Cornette shook his head. "Fine, but if you screw me over I will break you in two! Understand?"

"No worries kid, no screwing over, no mind games, I got your back."

"Looking for a place to stick the knife probably" muttered Jason walking out the door, JB was waiting right there for him.

"Jason? Have you found a replacement partner for Chris Sabin?"

"Yeah I have" answered the teen without slowing down.

"Who is it?"

"I'd like to keep it a suprise, but I'll say this, you might want to check the weather down in hell, I think it just froze over."

With those words he quickened his pace and left JB to wonder what he meant.

* * *

Meanwhile Mara was heading for the entrance to the arena for her match with Traci, she hadn't seen Jason since he and Chris had gone off to talk although she had heard about what happened. Traci's music was playing in the arena so she waited at the end of the tunnel for hers. 

"Mara!" She turned to see Jason sprinting towards her, he stopped in front of her and tried to catch his breath. "Didn't think I was gonna let you go out there without saying good luck did you?"

"It crossed my mind" she smirked. "What happened to Chris?"

"Long story short, Matt and Petey jumped us, right now he's lying in the trainer's room thinking he's an onion."

"An onion?"

"Only thing I could think up at such short notice."

"Uh huh."

"So, is Matt out there?"

"Nope, no boys allowed tonight, just me and her."

"Sweet, so what music are you gonna..." Before Jason could even finish the question Christopher Daniels' old music hit. "The legend lives on huh?" He laughed before kissing her. "Good luck."

"Thanks" she smiled before heading up the tunnel, Jason started to walk away but stopped in his tracks when he realised he hadn't warned Mara that Traci and Gail were up to something.

* * *

Mara wasted little time in marching down the ramp to the ring, the whole time Traci was taunting her and daring her to get in the ring, Mara vaulted over the ropes and got right up in Traci's face, the referee stepped between the two and tried to get them to back off, Mara turned to walk back to her corner allowing Traci to jump her from behind. 

Traci stomped Mara down then took some shots at her ribs, Mara tried to cover up so Traci just stomped on her head then pulled her up by the hair and threw her into a corner and hit some more punches and kicks to her ribs, she pulled Mara upright and slapped her across the face! She turned and taunted the crowd not noticing Mara's face going red with rage, she turned back to her and was greeted with a huge right hand to the face! She went down then Mara mounted her and hit punch after punch until the referee pulled her off, Traci tried to get up but Mara met her with a kick to the gut then whipped her and hit a backdrop followed by a clothesline to the outside. Mara went to jumped over the ropes but Traci scurried out of the way and started walking up the ramp, Mara ran after her and caught her halfway up, she beat on Traci some more then pulled her up and slammed her on the steel ramp!

The referee tried to get Mara to take it back to the ring but she just wanted to beat on Traci some more, she pulled Traci down to ringside and went to whip her into the ring apron but Traci reversed it and sent her into it ribs first, Mara slumped to the ground but Traci picked her up and ran her into the apron again then got some more shots to the ribs and rolled Mara into the ring. She pulled the teen up by the hair then pulled her back across her knee and covered for a two-count, she hit some more kicks to Mara's ribs until the referee got her to back off, Mara started to pull herself up but Traci ran forward and took her down with a spear for another two-count.

Mara retreated to a corner and started pulling herself up only for Traci to run forward and hit a clothesline on her in the corner then pulled her out and hit a suplex for a two-count, Traci glared at the referee then started driving her knees into Mara's ribs, she pulled to the ropes and started choking her with them. The referee forced her to break but she just leaned over Mara and started taunting her again, she went to pick her up but Mara started throwing punches at her, she started to gain an advantage but Traci put a stop to it with a knee to the ribs followed by a kneeling facebuster for a two-count. She went to the top-rope and waited for Mara to stand and went for the Pie in the Sky but Mara ducked! Traci landed on her feet and turned round only to walk right into a superkick! Traci went down but Mara collapsed to the mat as well holding her ribs.

Both ladies fought their ways back to their feet and Traci hit a chop only for Mara to fire back with a right hand, Traci hit another chop but Mara responded with another punch, then another, then another and tried a whip, Traci reversed it but Mara came off the ropes with a running STO! She covered but Traci kicked out at two. Mara hit some more punches and kicks to Traci then slammed her and went to the top-rope, she waited for Traci to stand then came down with a missile dropkick! She made another cover but Traci kicked out again, she pulled the Canadian up and threw her into a corner then went for a stinger splash but Traci moved! Mara hit the turnbuckle hard then reeled away into a huge clothesline! Traci covered but Mara managed to kick out again.

Traci frowned then picked Mara up and hit a dropkick, Mara staggered backwards into the ropes and ended up tied up! Traci laughed and repeatedly slapped her in the face as the referee tried to get her out of the ropes, she pulled Mara's shirt up to expose her ribs and got some more kicks and punches in then hit the ropes and connected with a running dropkick to the ribs! The impact freed Mara from the ropes but as soon as she hit the ground Traci was on her again, she hit some kicks then jumped up and sat down on her ribs! She covered but Mara managed to kick out again. Traci whipped Mara into a corner and charged, driving her shoulder into Mara's ribs, she backed off and tried to do it again but Mara moved! Traci hit the corner hard and staggered backwards into a neckbreaker.

Mara used the ropes to pull herself up and waited for Traci to stand before hitting a clothesline, she hit a second and hit a slam before walking away holding her ribs, Traci got up but Mara took her right back down with a DDT then went to the corner, she posed for the crowd then went for the BME but Traci rolled out of the way, Mara shifted her weight in mid-air then landed on her feet, Traci charged her but she sidestepped and set the Canadian up for the Last Rites! She went to hit it but Traci grabbed the ropes causing Mara to fall to the mat, Traci then covered and put her feet on the ropes! The referee counted but Mara kicked out at two. Traci flipped and began yelling at the referee allowing Mara time to recover, she went to slam her but Mara escaped and set her up for the Angels Wings! She lifted Traci up but Gail Kim ran in and jumped her from behind causing the DQ.

Gail and Traci stomped Mara down then shook hands, Traci pulled Mara up and held her arms so Gail could get some free shots in, they started to beat Mara down when So Cal Val entered the ring, she pulled Traci off Mara and threw her down but Gail jumped her and began beating her down,Traci got up and the two put the boots to Mara and Val then Christy Hemme came down the ramp, Traci and Gail backed off but she turned and attacked Mara! The three ladies pounded away on Mara as Val tried to get up then Sirelda's music hit! All the girls in the ring froze as the Amazon walked down the ramp and got in the ring, she stared down Christy, Gail and Traci then spun round and chokeslammed Val! The other girls celebrated but Sirelda grabbed Christy and dropped her with a chokeslam as well! Gail and Traci charged her but she grabbed them both by the throat and hit a double chokeslam!

Mara was trying to fight back up to her feet when she heard Sirelda come up behind her, she spun round and swung but Sirelda blocked it and grabbed her by the throat, she tried to fight out of it but Sirelda just squeezed tighter then lifted her up and hit the chokeslam! The Amazon smiled at the chaos around her and went to leave but paused and got back in the ring, all the other ladies had just rolled out of the ring leaving just her and Mara, she pulled the teen back up and put her in a torture rack, Mara screamed in pain and tried to break the hold but Sirelda just tightened her grip, suddenly Jason's music hit and the teen came sprinting down to the ring! Sirelda stared at him then dropped Mara in a heap on the ground and left, Jason watched her go then carefully picked Mara up and carried her backstage.

* * *

"Look kid, she'll be fine, just calm down." 

"Sonjay, I'll calm down when I feel like it!" Jason yelled back. "I just had to watch my girlfriend get chokeslammed by a... thing! And you want me to calm down?"

"She see's you get your ass kicked all the time, she doesn't lose it like this." put in Jay.

"Yeah... well..." Jason struggled to find something to say but instead left the room. He walked down the hall throwing the occasional punch at the wall.

"You know if you break something it can count as criminal damage?"

"You gonna fire me Jim?"

"No, I just want you to calm down, I've been to the trainers room and your girlfriends fine, hell she even wants another match with Traci!"

"You give it to her?"

"Kinda, there's a few other people in it but she'll still get Brooks if things work out. Anyway, shouldn't you be checking on her yourself?"

"She told me to go get ready for my match, seems to think I need to focus on Ultimate X."

"Well, she's right."

Jason sighed. "Jim do I have to team with him? You've seen what we've done to each other."

"I have, but I've also seen what you've done lately, he respects you now kid, I think you can trust him, for tonight anyway."

Jason nodded. "Fine, but if this turns out to be one big trick then he's a dead man."

Cornette smiled. "And he'd deserve it too, now get going, you're up next."

* * *

Maverick Matt and Petey Williams were already in the ring waiting when Jason's music hit, when the teen exited the tunnel he smirked when he noticed that there was no sign of Traci at ringside, the big load D'Amore was there though, Jason walked down the ramp and stopped at the bottom waiting for his partner, Williams and Matt taunted him to get in the ring then they both froze when AJ Styles' music hit! The TNA crowd shared their shock as AJ walked down the ramp and stood next to Jason, he took off his jacket and dropped the X Division title to the floor and the two dived into the ring! Matt and Williams bailed leaving Jason and AJ standing in the ring staring them down, they turned their stare on each other as Matt and Williams came back in. 

"So, trust me kid?"

"Not in a million years."

"Respect me?"

"More than anyone."

"OK then, you wanna start or should I?"

Before Jason could answer Williams and Matt came from behind and jumped them, Jason paired up with Matt and took him out of the ring while Williams brawled with AJ, Jason and Matt fought around ringside while Williams gained the advantage over AJ, he whipped AJ into the corner and charged but AJ moved and hit the Pele! On the outside Jason threw Matt into the crowd barrier, he stepped forward but Matt spun round and clocked him with a chair! Jason went down and Matt dived into the ring and nailed AJ with the chair as well! He laid AJ out on the ground and raised the chair but Chris came running down to the ring! Matt swung the chair but Chris ducked and dropkicked it back in his face! He started beating on Williams but the Canadian escaped and raked his eyes, he reeled away and Matt was there to greet him with a superkick!

Matt and Williams stood over Chris then Matt called for the Canadian Destroyer! Williams started to lift Chris up but Jason came back into the ring, he knocked down both of them and began swinging punches, he managed to get both of them against the ropes the hit a double clothesline to send them out. He turned to help Chris but noticed AJ charging, he tensed up but AJ flew right past him and dived over the ropes onto Matt and Williams! Jason smirked as all three stayed down then went to help Chris up but his friend suddenly lifted him up and dropped him with the cradle shock! Chris dropped to the mat as well and shook his head to clear it before realising what he'd done, he crawled over to Jason to check on him then noticed AJ leaving with the belt, the champion held it up and Chris stared him down for a second before going back to checking on Jason.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, how will Jason react to his friend dropping him on his head? Was pairing Jason and AJ up a waste of time? And of course who will leave Bound for Glory as the X Division champion? Can Jason overcome the odds again and win Ultimate X? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	29. Bound for Glory Part 1

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Well here we are, Bound for Glory and Ultimate X, plus we have Mara in action again, can the two teens step it up at TNA's Wrestlemania? Can Jason walk out with the X Division title again? And since when did Sonjay Dutt turn evil? Did I miss something? Anyway, let's get this gig started huh?_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Twenty Nine-Bound For Glory Part 1**

"Mara?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me this is some kind of twisted nightmare."

Mara looked at her boyfriend and shook her head, it was less than twenty four hours until Bound for Glory, the two teens had checked into a hotel for the night rather than take Chris up on his offer of staying over at his home. The hotel had been fully booked with TNA wrestler, agents and management so some would hace to room with each other, Jason and Mara had accepted that but as soon as they met their room mate they wished they hadn't.

"I don't believe this!" Yelled Jason unable to hold it in any longer. "Of all the guys to room with why did it have to be you?"

"I dunno" smiled Kevin Nash. "Must be your lucky day."

"Lucky? Lucky? I'm sharing a room with a guy who thinks that wrestling midgets is good TV! Wait a sec, why are you here? You live in Detroit!"

"Yeah, my house is getting work done, turns out letting Scott Hall party there wasn't a good idea."

"Where's your family?"

"Mother in law's."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"They're at my mother in law's" replied Nash simply, Jason shrugged in a 'good point' gesture.

"Aren't you buddies with Shelley?"

"He's already got guys staying over."

Jason sighed and flopped back down on the double-bed he and Mara had managed to claim. "Great, so I'm stuck with you."

"Hey, it's not all bad, we can talk, I can give you advice..."

"Like wearing platform shoes in Ultimate X?"

"Alex thought it was a good idea."

Jason sighed and massaged his temples. "Kevin, that guy would think it was a good idea if you dressed him up in women's clothes."

"Nothing wrong with that" said Nash, Jason looked weirded out for a second causing him to laugh. "Gotcha, and speaking of clothes you gotta start wearing stuff that compliments the whole 'Showstealer' gimmick..."

"Two things, first the 'Showstealer' thing is not a gimmick, it's what I do. Secondly, when the hell did you become a fashion guru?"

"Who do you think designed the Paparazzi's shirts?"

"OK Mr. Guru, how do you suggest I embrace the 'Showstealer' look?"

"Well I know for a fact you use that name as a little tribute to Shawn, so maybe you could, I dunno wear something like that thing he has when he comes out or maybe start wearing tights like his, but first you gotta make a shirt so you can move merchandise."

"OK, the shirt I agree with, but I ain't blatantly ripping off Shawn."

"Why not? Your buddy Lethal rips of Savage."

"Fair point."

"Anyway maybe while you're at it you could give your girlfriend a nickname."

"Like what?" Asked Mara.

"Fallen Angel" smirked Jason.

"My brother uses that you idiot."

"Curry girl?"

"What the..."

"Don't worry Nash, unless you've hung out with her brother you wouldn't get the joke."

"Why do I need a nickname anyway?"

"Everyone has one" replied Nash. "He does, I do..."

"Kev, I don't think you can get away with calling yourself 'Big Sexy' anymore..."

"AJ Styles does" continued Nash. "Dutt, Williams... does Lethal have one?"

"We're trying to come up with one."

"What have you got?"

"Well, we tried the black 'Macho Man', and 'Macho Blackman', "Nacho Man', Sonjay came up with 'Machismo Man'..."

"I got one" smirked Nash. "'Black Machismo'."

Jason opened his mouth to say something then stopped, he thought about it for a second then laughed. "That's pretty good."

"See?"

"OK, just because you got one good one doesn't mean you can do mine" said Mara. "Mara Daniels, simple as."

"Fine, anyway it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep..."

"A little late for that Kev!"

"And I don't want anything funny going on... at least until I can get Alex over here with his camera."

"You sick bastard!"

"What? The Jason Cena sex tape, it'll blow Paris Hilton's out of the water."

"Goodnight Nash" sighed Jason turning his back on the big man.

"Hey, how about I sing a song?"

"Oh God no!" Muttered Jason.

"Amazing grace, how sweet..."

"Mara, PLEASE tell me this is a nightmare!"

"Sorry Jason."

"OK, think the Detroit Police will care about another murder?"

* * *

"Wow, so that's Ultimate X?" Asked Jason staring up at the structure. 

"Uh huh, cool isn't it?"

"Until I fall off it" replied the teen before turning and walking down the tunnel, the two had arrived at the arena early so that Jason could get a look at what he would be facing later that night, the sight of the structure was enough to get the adrenaline flowing. "It never looked that high on the DVD."

"That's DVD's for you."

"The DVD lied? I hate it when they do that!"

Mara laughed and shook her head. "Is it me or are you an even bigger goof than usual?"

"I'm excited, Ultimate X, Bound for Glory, I got a chance to make history."

"You already have, first guy to compete at Wrestlemania and Bound for Glory in the same year."

"Wohoo" replied Jason sarcastically. "Honestly though that thing is scarily high."

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to get in the ring with Sirelda."

"True, you sure you wanna go through with it?"

"It's something I gotta do, besides Traci's in the match as well, speaking of which I better go get ready, we're the opening act."

"Good luck" Jason called after her before heading off to find a locker room to change in, as well as his Ultimate X match Mara had been thrown into a six way ladies elimination match with Traci, Gail Kim, Christy Hemme, So Cal Val and Sirelda. Jason didn't like the idea of his girlfriend being anywhere near the Amazon but just like her brother Mara knew no fear, then again Jason lived like that as well and he'd come through everything OK, hadn't he? He shrugged at his own question then walked into the first locker room which was empty except for Senshi, the warrior gave him a look then went back to throwing kicks at the wall to warm up, Jason emptied his bag and began changing into his ring gear. His mind wandered for a while before settling on the Ultimate X match, he smiled as he thought of everything that he and the others would do to each other just to get the belt. At the same time he felt a little worried, this was his last shot to get the gold back, no more re-matches, no more shots, win back the gold or come away with nothing, it was a pretty easy choice.

"Kid?" Jason spun round at the voice to see Chris standing behind him. "Got a minute?"

"Sure" replied the teen sitting down. "What's up?"

"Look, you're not pissed about me hitting the cradle shock on you are you?"

"No Chris, why would I be pissed about my buddy dropping me on my head?"

"Look kid..."

"Relax, I'll just pay you back out there."

"Is that why you didn't come stay?"

"Nah, I just figured that if we were gonna end up kicking the crap outta each other we shouldn't really stay in the same house, wish I did though."

"How come?"

"I ended up sharing a room with Kevin 'I Beat Bob Backlund In Eight Seconds' Nash!"

Chris burst out laughing. "Sorry kid."

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been, he's actually OK tp talk to, whenhe's not bullshitting or singing" the two paused to shudder at that thought. "He even came up with a cool name for Jay."

"What?"

"Black Machismo."

Chris laughed again. "I'll give him that, can't wait to see the look on Jay's face when we call him that. Anyway, we're cool right?"

"Yeah, see you out there."

"Yeah" Chris went to leave but stopped, he smirked unable to resist a parting shot. "And when I win that title feel free to join in when the people start chanting 'Hail Sabin!'"

Jason laughed and stood up. "Just one problem, they won't be chanting 'Hail Sabin!' They'll be chanting my name when I climb up there and pull MY belt down, and Chris? There's just two things you can do, Nothing..." he stepped right up to Chris and dropped his voice. "... And. Like it!"

Chris smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck kid" Jason watched him leave then exchanged a glance with Senshi who was still throwing kicks at the wall, he could hear the pyro signalling the start of the event going off in the background, he pulled his i-pod out of his bag and put in the headphones, he closed his eyes but smirked at the first song that hit.

"Code Monkey get up have coffee, Code Monkey go to job..."

* * *

In the arena the old 'Fallen Angel' music hit to play Mara to the ring, the Detroit crowd gave her a lot of love as she walked down the ramp and vaulted over the ropes into the ring. Sirelda was next to come out and walked straight down to the ring, Mara looked a little intimidated but stood her ground as the Amazon got in the ring and walked over to her, she towered over Mara but the teen didn't back down and stared the bigger woman right in the eyes as first Christy then Val came out. Mara only broke the stare when Traci's music hit, the Canadian stopped on the stage and waited until Gail's music hit and they walked down to the ring together, Mara glared at the two until the referee came in to gain some control. 

The other ladies slipped out of the ring until it seemed Mara and Traci were going to start, they went to lock up but Gail came in the ring and went to jump Mara from behind only for the teen to spin round and catch her with a kick! Traci stepped forward but Mara took her down with an armdrag and hit a dropkick, Traci retreated to a corner and Mara hit a running clothesline followed by a bulldog, she covered but Traci kicked out at two. Mara went to pick the Canadian up but she pushed her away then ran to a corner and tagged Gail, she charged Mara but the teen sidestepped and rolled her up for a two-count, they got up and Mara quickly got a small package for another two-count, Gail pushed Mara away and swung a punch but the teen ducked and hit a back suplex for another two-count, Gail rolled to another corner and tagged in Christy.

Mara causually leant back against the ropes as Christy came in the ring, they locked up and Mara quickly took her down into a headlock, Christy struggled for a few seconds and managed to apply a headscissor but Mara did a headstand to escape then dropkicked Christy right in the face! She covered but only got yet another two-count, Christy staggered to her feet but Mara grabbed her and hit a suplex, Christy rolled to her knees then Sirelda tagged herself in and threw her out of the ring. The other girls all hopped down from the apron as the Amazon slowly walked towards Mara, Sirelda went to grab her but the teen ducked and began throwing right hands! She put everything into the punches but they barely fazed the Amazon, suddenly blocked one of Mara's punches and twisted her arm causing her to scream in pain and drop to her knees. Sirelda pulled her back to her feet and effortlessly threw her across the ring, Mara rolled to her feet and Sirelda charged but Mara sidestepped and hit a dropkick! The Amazon didn't go down but instead staggered back into a corner Mara followed and hit some more punches until Sirelda shoved her away, she backed off then charged and hit a stinger splash! She hit some more punches then grabbed Sirelda and slammed her! She hit the ropes but the Amazon suddenly jumped up and ran right through her with a clothesline!

Sirelda seemed angry after Mara's offense and began pounding on her until the referee got her to back off, she allowed Mara to pull herself up then threw her across the ring again, Mara staggered up in a corner and the Amazon hit a running clothesline then hit a backbreaker, she covered but Mara managed to kick out at two. Sirelda looked suprised then pulled Mara up by the throat and called for a chokeslam! She lifted the teen up but Val ran in and grabbed her by the hair, the Amazon spun round and Val immediately let go and backed off, Sirelda stalked her out of the ring then turned back to Mara only for her to come out of nowhere with a superkick! The Amazon reeled but didn't go down then Christy and Val came in and hit a double clothesline, she started to get up but Gail came in and put her right back down with a neckbreaker, the Amazon began getting up again as Traci climbed to the top-rope, she waited until Sirelda was upright then came down with the Pie in the Sky! This time Sirelda stayed down allowing Mara to run to a corner and hit the BME! She covered as the referee counted... and got the three!

"Sirelda has beeen eliminated!"

Mara started to get up but Traci and Gail took advantage and jumped her, they beat her down until Val came over and pulled Gail away. they began brawling amongst themselves as Christy stood in a corner watching. Meanwhile Sirelda had just rolled out of the ring, she slowly stood up as the realisation of what happened hit her, she spun round and climbed back in the ring, Christy saw her coming and tried to bail but the Amazon grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in and lifted her over her head then slammed heto the ground. Sirelda then grabbed Val and dropped her with a slam then threw Gail across the ring, Traci saw her coming and charged but the Amazon nailed her with a clothesline. That just left Mara, the teen tried to get up but Sirelda grabbed her and set her up for a chokeslam, she went to lift her up but Mara kicked her in the gut and hit a jawbreaker, the Amazon reeled allowing Mara to hit another kick and set her up for the Angels Wings! She went to hit it but Sirelda backdropped out of it then grabbed Mara and hit the chokeslam!

The referee tried to get Sirelda to leave but just got a look that made him back off, Mara had managed to roll to the outside but Sirelda followed, the Amazon hammered on her for a while then picked her up and threw her into the crowd barrier. More TNA officials were out trying to get Sirelda to leave but she just shrugged them off and picked Mara up for a chokeslam out on the floor! Suddenly Jason came running out from the back and made a beeline for Sirelda, the Amazon let go of Mara and she slumped to the ground, Sirelda stared Jason down before pushing past him and heading for the back allowing Jason to check on his girlfriend.

Back in the ring the other girls were all recovering to their feet, Gail got up first and immediately grabbed Val and hit a neckbreaker, she covered... and got the three-count!

"So Cal Val has been eliminated!"

Gail smirked then stood up and looked around, Traci was up on the apron while Christy was struggling to get up, she tagged the Canadian in and stood aside as she climbed to the top and hit the Pie in the Sky! Traci made the pin and another three count was registered.

"Christy Hemme has been eliminated!"

Gail and Traci high-fived and got ready to wrestle then noticed Jason helping Mara limp up the ramp, they exchanged a smirk then began yelling insults after them, Jason felt Mara tense up and tried to get her to keep walking but she had already spun round. Traci and Gail continued to taunt her but he put a hand on her shoulder and went to say something only to get a look which made him realise how pointless it was, he'd done this hundreds of times and Mara was scarily like him, there was no way he was gonna win this one. He shrugged then smiled at her.

"Go get 'em!"

Mara smiled at him then limped back down to the ring, as soon as she got in the two jumped her and began putting the boots in, they pulled her up and hit a double suplex then began kicking her again, the referee stepped in and pulled Traci away them ordered her out of the ring while Gail continued to beat on Mara before pausing to wave at Jason who was watching from the ramp with concern, a TNA official came up next to him.

"Jason, c'mon, you ain't supposed to be out here."

Jason nodded and followed after the official looking back at the ring where Gail was still pounding on Mara, she dragged her to Traci's corner and tagged the Canadian in before holding Mara so Traci could get some shots in, she hopped out of the ring as Traci hit a facebuster for a two-count, she stomped Mara a few more times then tagged in Gail, they both took some shots then hit Mara with a double DDT, Gail covered but only got a two-count, she pulled Mara up and hit some right hands before dropping the teen with a spinebuster for a two-count and tagged Traci, she put Mara in a Boston crab while the Canadian vaulted over the ropes and hit an elbow drop to the teens back, the two then hit Mara with a double back suplex and Traci covered for a two-count.

Traci picked Mara up and hit some chops before whipping her, she went to lift the teen up but Mara shifted her weight and hit a hurricanranna! She jumped to her feet and caught Traci with a dropkick then went to hit the ropes but Gail grabbed her by the hair and threw her down. Traci got up and threw Mara into a corner and hit some kicks to the ribs, Gail pulled Mara up and held her allowing Traci to charge and drive her shoulder into the teen's ribs, she dropped to the mat while Traci tagged in Gail. The two pulled Mara up and Gail slammed her and told Traci to hit the ropes, the Canadian did but Gail suddenly hit a clothesline! She stood over Traci then smirked and shrugged then turned back to Mara and got some kicks in, she went to go back to Traci but received a spear! Traci began opening up with punches until Gail escaped and hit some of her own, Traci pushed her off and charged but she sidestepped and Traci hit the corner hard, Gail followed and started hitting some right hands then Mara came from nowhere and hit a stinger splash on both of them! She pulled Gail out of the corner, spun her round and hit the Angels Wings! She covered and got the three!

"Gail Kim has been eliminated!"

Mara tried to get up before Traci could attack her but no sooner was she up then the Canadian grabbed her and hit a DDT for a two-count, Mara tried to roll to her feet but Traci just kicked her in the face then picked her up and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count, she pulled Mara up and hit a slam before going to the top-rope, she waited until Mara had struggled to her feet and went for the Pie in the Sky but when she landed on Mara's shoulders the teen hit a powerbomb! She collapsed to the mat as well and slowly crawled into a pin but Traci kicked out. Mara hit some kicks then dragged Traci near the ropes, she went to the corner and posed for the crowd before going for the BME but Traci moved! Mara hit the mat hard and bounced back up allowing Traci to hit a huge clothesline, she covered but Mara kicked out at two.

Traci pulled Mara up and threw her into a corner, she hit some chops then choked away at her then lifted her up to the top-rope and went for a superplex but Mara fought out of it and shoved her down, she stood up and the teen came off the top with a missile dropkick! She made the cover but Traci kicked out. Mara used the ropes to pull herself up and caught Traci with a kick and set her up for the Angles Wings! She went to lift Traci up but the Canadian took out her legs and catapulted her into the corner, she followed up with a running knee to the teens back then lifted her up to the top again, she went to follow but Mara elbowed her down, she stood up to go for a moonsault but Traci pushed the referee into the ropes causing her to fall onto the turnbuckle, she climbed up to the top and bounced Mara's head off the structure holding the Ultimate X cables then brought her all the way down with a back suplex! She stood up and smirked at the crowd then placed a foot on Mara, the referee counted but Mara kicked out at two.

Traci gave the referee a shocked look then made a proper pin on Mara but the teen kicked out again, Traci flipped and began unloading on her with punches then started choking her, the referee got her to break it but she just hit some more punches until he pulled her off. Traci then grabbed Mara by the hair and dragged her to her feet andset up for the Angels Wings, she lifted Mara up but the teen flipped all the way through it and got a backslide for a two-count, Traci got up in a corner and elbowed Mara away, she charged but Mara sidestepped and set her up for the Last Rites! She went to hit it but Traci slipped out and got a roll up for a two-count, they both got up and Traci tried a suplex but Mara countered into a small package for another two-count, they jumped up again and Traci took out the teen's legs and bridged into a pin for a two-count, again they got back up and Mara jumped onto Traci's shoulders and got a victory roll for yet another two-count.

Both girls got up and Traci tried a whip, Mara reversed it and went for a dropkick but Traci grabbed the ropes to stop herself, Mara landed on the mat and Traci made a pin with her feet on the ropes, the referee got to two then noticed and stopped, he argued with Traci allowing Mara time to recover, Traci went to pick her up but Mara slapped her hands away, fell back and hit a superkick! Mara slowly rolled over to make the pin but Traci kicked out. The Canadian pulled herself up in a cornerwhile Mara staggered to her feet, the teen went for a stinger splash but Traci moved, Mara caught herself on the middle-rope then jumped to the top-rope and went for a twisting cross-body but Traci dropkicked her out of the air! She made the cover but Mara put her foot on the bottom-rope, Traci screamed in frustration then pulled Mara up and went for a slam but the teen slipped off her shoulders and dropkicked her into the corner, Traci staggered backwards and Mara grabbed her then hit the Last Rites! She forced herself to put an arm across Traci as the referee counted... and she got the three!

Mara didn't get up as her music hit, she just lay on the mat completely spent from the match, she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath as the referee asked if she was alright, she nodded then opened her eyes when she heard soneone get in the ring and saw Jason standing over her, she grinned up at him and accepted the hand he offered to help her up, the two teens hugged then Jason raised Mara's arm for the crowd.

"So do I have to call you 'Miss TNA' from now on?" He smirked.

"Don't start with me Jason" she replied then laughed as Jason lifted her up to his shoulders and encouraged the crowd to cheer louder, the celebration stopped when the two teens saw Sirelda standing on the stage glaring down at them, Mara began calling for the Amazon to come down, she didn't but instead just pointed at her and left the arena, Jason raised Mara's arm again then held the ropes for her as she left, before he followed he glanced up at the cables above him and smiled then vaulted over the ropes to the floor, at the top of the ramp he raised Mara's arm one last time before the two headed backstage.

**End Of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Well, there ya go, a huge victory for Mara but it seems someone's not happy about it, but coming up next is Ultimate X, can Jason reclaim the X Division title? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	30. BFG Part 2: Ultimate X

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Well here it is, Ultimate X, can Jason become X Division champion again in the most innovative match in pro wrestling? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty-BFG Part 2: Ultimate X**

"You're pacing again."

Jason smirked to himself and sat down next to Mara, he tried to focus but less than a minute later he was back up on his feet walking around in the hall.

"You're pacing again."

"Can't help it, I gotta do something."

Mara shrugged, Jason sighed and kept pacing.

"You sure you wanna come out with me?"

"Yeah, D'Amore's gonna be out there and I'm pretty sure Traci will as well."

"Jeez, since when did you girls get so tough?"

"Shows how much attention you've been paying doesn't it?"

"Guess so, so what..." Jason paused and stared down the hall, a grin formed on his face.

"What?"

Jason just laughed and walked down the hall, Mara followed and saw what he was laughing at, AJ was giving an interview with JB. The Phenomenal One trailed off as Jason walked up.

"Hey champ! Wassup?" AJ just stared at him. "You missing something?" He asked noticing AJ didn't have his belt with him, someone must have hung it up on the Ultimate X cables. "I hope you kissed it goodbye, cause you ain't leaving with it."

"That so?"

"Yup, see AJ, once we get out there it ain't about who's beaten who, it ain't about mind games and it ain't about nicknames, it's about me going through you, going through Matt, Williams and if I have to I'll go through Chris! But don't worry, when I win I might just be tempted to give you one last shot so we can see who the better man is."

"I thought we proved that?"

"One each AJ, but anyway, good luck out there champ, and don't cry when I leave with the belt."

Jason turned and walked away, AJ just laughed and shook his head before leaving in the opposite direction.

* * *

Chris's music hit in the arena and the hometown boy made his way out to the ring for the Ultimate X match, the crowd gave him the biggest cheer of the night as he vaulted over the ropes and stared up at the belt hanging above him, Team Canada's music hit next and Scott D'Amore led Petey Williams out to the ring, he and Chris stared each other down as he got in the ring and waited. Matt and a limping Traci came out next then Jason's music hit, he looked more pumped up than ever and didn't even wait for his pyro before sprinting down to the ring, Matt and Williams bailed while Chris just laughed as Jason stared up at the belt, Traci and Mara were having a staredown on the outside while D'Amore walked round the ring to put as much distance as he could between him and the two girls. 

"Scared kid?" Smirked Chris as the teen waited for AJ to come out.

"Scared? Ultimate X, Bound for Glory... I'm terrified!" Chris laughed and tried to mess up his hair but he jumped back.

"Lighten up kid" Jason went to reply but Williams and Matt dived into the ring and jumped them, Chris paired up with the Maverick while Jason went at it with Williams, while the four were brawling AJ's music hit and the defending champion walked out onto the stage, he smirked at the sight before him and casually strolled down the ramp. In the ring Williams had Jason up against the ropes and charged but the teen ducked and backdropped him to the outside, Matt tried to whip Chris but it was reversed and he ran into an elbow, he bounced up and Chris clotheslined him out next to Williams, Chris then pointed to Jason and the teen took a run up and dived over the ropes! He popped a flip and crashed down on Matt and Williams! Chris laughed then turned round just in time for AJ to hit a springboard clothesline.

Jason beat on Matt on the outside and threw him over the barrier into the crowd, Williams came forward but the teen ducked his clothesline and knocked him down, he threw him back in the ring as Matt tried to come back, he crotched the Maverick on the barrier then punched him back into the crowd, he then climbed to the top-rope and came down with a huge cross-body on Williams as AJ dropkicked Chris to the outside. The Phenomenal One turned round to find himself face-to-face with the 'Showstealer', the two rivals stared each other down with matching smirks then began exchanging punches! Jason started to take control but AJ got a knee to the gut and tried to set Jason up for the Styles Clash! The teen pushed him off and retreated to a corner while AJ laughed and held up his fingers.

"This close" Jason laughed and the two went to lock up but Jason kicked him the stomach and whipped him, he lowered his head for a backdrop but AJ leapfrogged it, he went for a discus clothesline but Jason ducked and set him up for the C-Bomb! He went to hit it but AJ slipped off his shoulders, Jason laughed and matched AJ's gesture then Matt came in the ring and jumped him, AJ went to jump Matt but Williams cut him off. Matt stomped down Jason as Chris came back in, he turned to face him but Chris ran past him and knocked down Williams, Matt went for a clothesline but Chris ducked and hit an enziguri, Matt reeled so Chris whipped him and hit a spinkick to the gut, he went for another kick but Jason came out of nowhere with a knee to Matt's head, the two stared at each other for a second then hit the ropes and landed a double-senton! They jumped up just as Williams charged them, they sidestepped then Jason lifted him up for a spinebuster with Chris adding a huge dropkick! AJ was trying to get up but Jason grabbed him and whipped him into a corner, the teen then whipped Chris and he hit a running boot before turning AJ upside down, he went back to Jason and whipped the teen allowing him to hit a stinger splash, the teen dropped to his knees and Chris launched himself off his back and hit the hesitation dropkick!

Jason and Chris jumped to their feet and high-fived before posing for the crowd, Chris turned away and Jason made a break for the scaffolding but Chris caught him and pulled him down, he then tried to climb but Jason pulled him down and shoved him, Chris responded with a shove of his own and the two got up in each other's faces as the crowd cheered in anticipation of them going at it, the two smirked at each other and appeared to back off then Jason swung a huge punch but Chris ducked and hit a huge punch to knock him down! He opened up on Jason with punches but the teen reversed it and hit some of his own before Chris pushed him off. They jumped back up and Jason went for a clothesline but Chris ducked and hit a spinkick to the gut followed by an enzuguri, he went to hit a superkick but Jason ducked and went for the C-Bomb but Chris slipped out, he spun Jason round and lifted him up for the cradle shock but the teen landed behind him and hit a reverse DDT.

Jason got back to his feet and looked around, Chris was down and the others were all still dazed from the double teams, he hit a few stomps on Matt then climbed to the top-rope, he glanced up nervously at the cables then jumped up and grabbed them, he started sliding himself along but lost his grip and fell, he landed on his feet but they buckled causing him to drop on his backside as the crowd laughed, he smirked sheepishly and looked at Mara.

"That was embarrassing, lucky no-one saw it huh?"

Mara laughed. "Yeah, don't worry we're the only ones here."

Jason jumped up and started climbing the ropes again but Williams hit them causing him to fall on them and crotch himself, he sat there for a few seconds then Williams clocked him making him fall all the way to the floor, Williams went to start climbing but AJ jumped him, he hit a few right hands and whipped Williams then hit a dropkick, Williams bounced up and AJ clotheslined him out, Matt got up and tried to jump him but AJ sidestepped and hit a back suplex, Chris came forward and tried a kick but AJ caught his foot and took him down before sending him to the outside, Jason was trying to get up but AJ ran forward and flipped over the ropes to take him out! Matt was the only one in the ring and he went to go for the cables but Williams came in and pulled himm off the ropes. The two argued then Matt turned to climb again only for Williams to yank him down again, they went face-to-face then AJ came in only for both of them to jump him, they stomped him down then picked him up and hit a double-suplex, Chris tried to come in but they knocked him back out, Williams smirked and turned to Matt only to be met with a huge superkick! Matt laughed then turned and climbed the ropes, he jumped up to the cables and slowly made his way towards the belt, Jason came in and grabbed his legs but Matt kicked him away, Jason reeled then came back and hit a big shot to Matt's ribs causing him to drop to the ground, he landed on his feet but Jason grabbed him and hit the impaler!

As Jason got up Chris came back in and the two went face-to-face again, Chris threw a kick but Jason blocked it and hit one of his own, he whipped Chris into a corner and hit a backdrop when he staggered out followed by a dropkick, Chris rolled to his knees and Jason went for a shining wizard but Chris ducked and set him up for a DDT, AJ and Matt were up but Chris jumpd up and kicked them down while hitting the DDT on Jason! Matt got up but Chris dropped him with a ura-nage, AJ tried a clothesline but Chris ducked it, he went for the cradle shock but AJ slipped off his shoulders, he went for a suplex but Chris reversed it, AJ bounced up but Chris hit a superkick, he climbed up to the cables and started making his way along them but just as he got close enough to reach the belt Williams came in and grabbed his legs, Chris tried to kick him away but Williams yanked hard causing Chris to fall on his face! Williams stomped Chris a few times then pulled him up and set him up for the Canadian Destroyer! He went to hit it but Jason broke it up, he hammered away on Williams and set him up for the C-Bomb but Matt came in and took out his legs, he stomped on Jason and went to pull him up but Williams jumped him.

Matt and Williams exchanged punches then Jason and Chris got up and attacked them, they each set one of them up for a reverse DDT but AJ ran in between them, jumped onto the middle-rope and did a moonsault into a reverse DDT onto Chris and Jason as well! All four challengers were down and AJ went to the corner, he climbed up and started making his way along the cables, he reached the belt and started undoing the strap, the challengers were up and Williams nailed him in the back causing him to fall, he landed on Matt's shoulders and the Maverick followed through with a powerbomb! Williams tried to jump Matt but he sidestepped and hit a reverse STO, Chris tried to get up but Matt grabbed him and hit a fisherman brainbuster, he went to grab him but the teen kicked him in the gut and dropped him with a neckbreaker, he bounced up and staggered into a corner, Jason charged but Matt ducked and lifted him up, the teen's momentum caused him to bounce off the scaffolding and fall all the way to the floor.

Matt quickly climbed up the ropes and grabbed the cables, he slowly made his way towards the belt, on the other side of the ring Williams was also making his way towards the belt, they met in the middle and began throwing kicks at each other, Matt lost his grip and fell to the mat and Williams grabbed the belt, he started pulling at it but Chris grabbed his legs and yanked him down, he landed on his feet and ducked Chris's clothesline then dropped him with a Russian legsweep, Matt had rolled out of the ring so Williams vaulted over the ropes and gave him a hurricanranna on the outside! Meanwhile Jason, now bloodied and dazed from his collision with the scaffolding, was climbing up the structure with a glazed look on his face. Williams was pulling Matt up on the outside when Chris came running forward and dived through the ropes onto both of them! AJ was back up and staggered over to the ropes, he waited until all three of them were standing then jumped to the top-rope and came down with a shooting star press! All four were down so Traci and D'Amore ran round to get their respective guy up, meanwhile Jason had kept on climbing when he'd reached the top-rope and was standing on the very top of the scaffolding!

"How the hell did I get up here?"

He wiped the blood out of his eyes and looked down, everyone bar Mara was directly below him struggling to get up, he stared down at them and started grinning, Mara's eyes widened in shock._ "He wouldn't?"_ Jason held his arms out as though asking for approval from the crowd. _"He would"_ Jason took a deep breath then dove off! There was a few seconds of air rushing past him then he crashed down on everyone! He even took out Traci and D'Amore! Mara sprinted round the ring and dropped down next to him, she half-expected him to be dead but was stunned to hear him laughing.

"Are you insane?"

"Yup, what a rush!" He laughed before pulling himself to his feet and went to get in the ring then stopped and looked under the ring and pulled out a table! He set it on the ring apron and put the other end on the crowd barrier then pulled AJ up, he set him up for a suplex through the table but the Phenomenal One countered it into a suplex on the concrete floor. He rolled into the ring and started to climb towards the cables but Chris came up and stopped him, they battled over the top-rope for a second then AJ shoved him down and followed with the spiral tap! He staggered to his feet and went to go to the corner again but Williams cut him off, they fought it out and Williams got a low blow in before hitting the Canadian Destroyer! Matt came in as he was celebrating and went for a superkick but Williams ducked and went for another destroyer but Matt backdropped out of it and hit a DDT, Jason came in and tried a clothesline but Matt ducked and hit a reverse STO, he went to the top-rope but instead of going for the cables he came off with an elbow to Jason before tuning up the band, he went for a superkick but Jason ducked, lifted him up and hit the C-Bomb! He went to go for the belt but Chris stopped him, Jason tried a suplex but Chris escaped with a spinkick to the gut which he followed up with an enziguri then lifted Jason up and hit the cradle shock!

Chris slowly pulled himself up to the top-rope and jumped up to the cables, he started to move himself along but D'Amore slid the Canadian flag into Williams,he stood up and drove it into Chris's ribs, he fell but managed to land on his feet only for Williams to hit him over the head! AJ got up but recieved the flag to the head as well, Matt was trying to get up but just got the flag driven into his ribs, Jason was up and Williams swung for him but Jason ducked and hit the C-Bomb! He went to go for the cables but Traci came in, she went for a low blow but Jason caught her arm, Mara came in and Jason spun Traci round forher to hit the Angels Wings! D'Amore dived in the ring and grabbed the flag, he went for Jason but the teen cut him off with a kick to the stomach, he dropped the flag and Jason held him while Mara grabbed it and broke it over his head! They high-fived then Mara told Jason to go up top, he went up while Mara dragged D'Amore into position and came down with the Showstealer Press! He grabbed the Canadian flag and draped it over D'Amore then posed for the crowd, behind him Matt had recovered to his feet, he got ready behind Jason then suddenly spun round and nailed Mara with a superkick! Jason turned to see his girlfriend laid out and Matt went for another kick but Jason ducked and hit a superkick of his own, everyone was down but instead of going for the belt Jason checked on Mara, she looked at him groggily then pointed to the belt, Jason nodded then went to the corner but AJ was up as well, they fought for the top-rope then AJ hit a shot to the gut, Jason fell back but AJ grabbed his legs, before the teen could fight out AJ set him up and hit a top-rope Styles Clash!

AJ untangled himself from Jason then went back to the cables, he was almost at the belt when Chris got up, he jumped to the top-rope and hit a missile dropkick on AJ! AJ dropped off the cables and popped a flip before crashing to the mat, Chris went to go to the top-rope but Matt cut him off, they fought for postion then Matt jumped up and grabbed the cables, he pulled his legs up to Chris's shoulders then let go and hit a top-rope hurricanranna! Chris rolled to the outside while Matt went to go up top but Williams crotched him on the top-rope, he followed and hit some shots before calling for the Canadian Destroyer! Matt tried to fight out of it but Williams hit a low blow and landed the Canadian Destroyer from the top-rope! The crowd stood up and applauded Williams as he tried to recover while Jason dragged himself up the ropes, Williams followed and set Jason up for a superplex then noticed the table and shifted his position so he could put Jason through it, he tried to suplex the teen but he grabbed the scaffolding to block it, Williams tried some punches but Jason fought back and bounced his head off the scaffolding and pushed him down, he bounced off the apron and rolled onto the table, Jason stood up and went to dive off but stopped when he saw Chris on the ropes opposite him, they exchanged a look then both dived off, Jason with a frogsplash and Chris with a legdrop to Williams through the table!

In the ring AJ was the only one up, he climbed up to the cables and slowly slid his way towards the belt, Jason somehow forced himself up and was also making his way across the cables towards the belt, Chris climbed up as well and all three going for the gold, Jason and AJ reached it first and began fighting it out, they kicked at each other while Chris slowly inched closer, AJ then got a big kick that made Jason lose his grip, he reached out and grabbed AJ's legs causing him to fall as well and hit an unintended Styles Clash from the cables! He desperately tried to untangle himself from Jason but just as he did Chris grabbed the belt, he jumped to his feet but at the same time Chris dropped to the mat with the belt in his hands!

The crowd stood and cheered as Chris rolled to his knees hugging the belt to him, AJ stared dowm at himin disapointment then left the ring, Jay, Sonjay and Jerry ran in to congratulate the new champion, Mara rolled over to Jason who hadn't budged one inch since the drop from the cables, Chris was telling the others to see if he was OK and even AJ was looking on in concern.

"Jason? Jason are you OK?" She asked shaking him, he groaned and glanced up.

"Anyone get the truck of that hit that numbered me?"

"He's fine!" Laughed Sonjay helping Mara to her feet and offering his hand to Jason, the teen took it but staggered into the ropes when he stood up, the others helped Chris up while Jason looked at the chaos around him, Matt and Traci were staggering up the ramp with the help of referee's, D'Amore was just getting up outside while more refree's were trying to get Williams out of the wreckage of the table, Mara was leaning on the ropes next to him, Chris was still struggling to his feet and AJ was looking on from the outside holding onto theannounce table for support staring atJason. The teen stared back at him and AJ gave him a small grin before limping away. Jason turned back to the celebration, Jay and Sonjay had Chris up on their shoulders like they did to him when he won the belt, he locked eyes with Chris and grinned at him, Chris returned it then got Jay and Sonjay to put him down, he put the belt over his shoulder and offered his hand, Jason accepted it then Chris patted him on the back.

"Some match huh kid?"

"Yeah, at least one of us won it, congratulations man."

"Thanks kid, damn I'm gonna feel this tomorrow."

Jason laughed then stood next to Chris and raised his arm, Jay and Sonjay joined them and the four stood there for the crowd while Jerry and Mara joined the crowd in appluading, Jason looked at the crowd cheering for Chris then patted him on the back.

"Well, enjoy the moment man" Chris nodded and turned to clebrate while the others left, Jason held the ropes for Mara then remembered something. "One more thing Chris."

"What?"

Jason smirked. "Hail Sabin!"

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

_Whew! Hail Sabin indeed, well there it is, Bound for Glory and Ultimate X are over and we have a new champion, hope I did the match proud just then, anyway where will Jason go now? Will we ever find put what AJ's up too? Find out next time!_

_R&R!_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	31. Diamond in the Rough

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! How's everybody doing? Anyway Bound for Glory has come and gone and Jason still doesn't have the X Division title back in his hands, what will he move on to? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty One-Diamond in the Rough**

"Sonjay?"

"Wassup kid?"

"Why is Kevin Nash walking around dressed as a doctor?"

Sonjay shrugged. "Maybe he's losing it."

Jason laughed closing the door to the locker room behind him. "That would mean he actually had it in the first place, what're you doing anyway?"

"Watching Bound for Glory again" replied Sonjay, Jason looked at the monitor over his shoulder just in time to catch the end of the Jarrett vs. Sting main event. Christian and Tomko had shown up just when it looked like Jarrett had the match won and Christian had blasted him with a guitar allowing Sting to get the win and the NWA World title, after the match half the TNA roster had come down to celebrate with the new champion.

"Hey look, there we are!" Laughed Sonjay as the teen, himself, Jay and Chris all ran out, Jason and Chris still limping after the Ultimate X match, Jason was still sore now. "You look bigger on TV."

"I'm standing next to you" Jason smirked. "Everyone looks big next to you."

Sonjay scowled and muttered something to himself then turned back to the screen, Jason followed just in time to catch the camera on Sting and Christian shaking hands while he looked on in the background, the look on his face looked slightly like one of envy but he couldn't be sure although he did remember thinking about how he was no longer the golden boy after Christian's arrival, that added to the fact that he was out of the X Division title hunt left him feeling a little uneasy about what lay ahead.

"What's the card for tonight?"

"Me and Jay have AMW, Chris has his first defense..."

"Who against?"

"I think it's Sharky."

"Who have I got?"

"Primetime."

"Primetime?" Repeated Jason, he was out of the spotlight, from Ultimate X to a Diamond in the Rough?

"Gum?" Offered Sonjay breaking him out of his thoughts, Jason accepted then looked back at the screen.

"We have Ultimate X on this?"

"Why?"

"I wanna watch me dive off the scaffolding again."

Sonjay laughed. "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen you do!"

"I dunno, I've done some insane stuff in my time."

"Nothing compared with that" replied Sonjay pointing at the screen as Jason's body crashed down on everyone at ringside.

"Got a point" smirked Jason as Jay walked into the room. "Hey Black Machismo! How's it going?"

Jay scowled. "I just got held up by Nash."

"You're taking it calmly."

"Very good... one day I'll laugh, he gave me this whole phsycological evaluation thing."

"I wondered what the doctor getup was for, guess you're his new project huh?"

Jay just shook his head as the final member of the group arrived.

"Hey guys!" He smirked. "Ain't you gonna stand up for the champ?" All three responded by flipping him off. "Wow, tough crowd."

"Nothing personal, just you're not worth standing up for."

"Jealous kid?"

"Nope, just lazy."

"Well, it don't matter what you guys think, cause the champ..."

"If you say what I think you're going to say then you won't see your first defense" cut in Jason.

"Still a touchy subject huh?"

"Just a little" answered Jason standing up and going to his bag.

"Why's Kevin Nash dressed up like a doctor?" Asked Chris to change the subject.

"Long story" answered Jay. "Part of it's because of the idea Jason gave him when they were roomies."

"Hey, I have lots of ideas, not everyone acts on them."

"Did he just qoute Kim Possible?"

"Just leave it, he's weird like that" replied Sonjay.

"We're all a little weird Sonjay."

"Not as weird as you kid."

Jason just laughed and went back to changing into his gear.

"Anyway" said Chris. "I hope you two don't have plans for next month."

"Why?"

"We're going back to Japan that's why."

"Dunno if I can make another Japan tour Chris."

"How come?"

"ROH remember? Me and Pearce get a shot at Austin and Roderick and as much as I hate Pearce I ain't passing up an opportunity like that. And I promised Jay I'd come to JAPW and try that out."

"Well, try and make it if ya can kid, they asked for you especially."

"What about me?" Asked Sonjay.

"What about you?" Laughed Jason.

"Shut up, I mean, I'll do it but I may have to work somewhere as well."

"Sonjay, Japan or CZW? I think that's a pretty easy choice."

"Why are you always slamming CZW? Don't knock it til' you've tried it kid."

"I've been to a CZW show Sonjay, and I've wrestled Hero and if he's the best you can come up with then I ain't missing much."

"Besides in JAPW he's got me to watch his back" smirked Jay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Jason.

"What do you think it means kid?"

"Jay remember who this is" cut in Sonjay eager to get some shots in. "An eighteen year old kid who got kicked out of school..."

"Worth it though."

"... has probably never been laid..." Jason chose this time to have a coughing fit. "... and lists his favourite matches as Michaels vs. Ramon, Rock vs. Austin and Warrior vs. Hogan."

"They were good matches!"

"The Warrior vs. Hogan from WCW!"

Chris burst out laughing. "You liked that match?"

"I was misqouted! I said it was the funniest match I'd ever seen cause it was so bad!"

"Sure ya did."

"Jay! You're supposed to be on my side!" Jay just laughed. "Oh OK, you wanna laugh? It wasn't so long ago you were calling yourself Hydro, remember that?"

"Remember when you used to wrestle in a hockey mask and call yourself Voorhees?" Laughed Sonjay.

"What? How did you find out about that?"

"My cousin lives up in Boston, he used to go watch the promotion you started with. He was there when you took the mask off and gave that speech about how you were sick of hiding who you were just because you didn't want people knowing who's brother you were."

Chris shook his head. "What were you thinking kid?"

"I didn't want people to know I was... his... brother, otherwise they'd all expect too much from me."

"But Voorhees? What the hell?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time, and it is my middle name."

"What? Your middle name is Voorhees?" Asked Sonjay.

"Yup, Jason Voorhees Cena."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"No you idiot! What kid of person would call her son Jason Voorhees? Apart from Mrs. Voorhees, but my middle name begins with a 'V' so I just told everyone it was Voorhees."

"You are one twisted guy y'know that kid?"

"It's been said."

"So what is your middle name?" Asked Chris.

Jason smirked and began walking to the door. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you" as he left Sonjay rewound the tape.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if anyone dropped him on his head again."

* * *

"... so the secrets out" Jason finished. 

"Someone was going to find out sooner or later" replied Mara grinning as her boyfriend groaned and put his head in his hands. "I told you to just be yourself, or at least choose a better name."

"It sounded good at the time, besides the fans liked it."

"You really couldn't see out of that mask that well could you?"

Jason groaned again. "They're never gonna let me live this down."

"You could always kill them" she offered, Jason laughed then paused and seemed to consider it then laughed again.

"Nah, I'd have to explain it to Cornette, then there'd be the murder charge, too much hard work really."

"Yeah, then again you could wear the mask so they wouldn't know it was you."

"Nah, I'll just pay 'em off."

Mara laughed. "So, you working tonight?"

"Primetime, talk about dropping off the radar."

"Elix isn't that bad, besides it could be worse, you could be wrestling Nash."

"That's true" smirked Jason. "Oh yeah, is Cornette letting you wrestle more?"

"I got Traci again next week."

"Again?"

"Yeah, if I want to wrestle more it's gonna have to be for SHIMMER. I'm waiting for Allison to call me back."

"She your agent or something?"

"Well she did help train me, you think I learned everything I know from that school we went to?"

"Well... yeah."

Mara shook her head and went to say something but her phone went off. "Hello? Uh huh... is that full time or... sweet."

"She get you a spot?"

"A full time spot."

"Nice."

"It is... yeah I'm still here, yeah, c'mon I know he's a goof but..."

Jason frowned and snatched the phone, he raised it to his ear grinning evily.

"Jason, don't..."

"Allison! How are ya? Yeah that's me alright... how's Chris? That's nice... hey how come you don't show up in ROH anymore? Cause I'm there? That's just rude... hey I'm not swearing at you, it's not my fault you hate me... hello? Too easy." he smirked handing the phone back to Mara.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Why break tradition" he shrugged. "Besides she should learn to take a joke every once in a while and... what do you want?" He asked as a guy aproached them.

"I just wanna talk kid" replied Simon Diamond. "Just gimme a minute of your time."

"You got thirty seconds."

"Look, I know that you're not happy about facing Elix, I know you feel like TNA management is misusing you..."

"Twenty seconds."

"That's why I want to help you, the Diamonds in the Rough are a group of guys who are sick of being kept down by management and are gonna do something about it."

"You've been saying that for a year and you're still jerking the curtain, didn't one of you lose to Shark Boy lately?"

"Look, I know we're in a bit of a rut right now, but what we need is a bit of star-power and that's where you come in..."

"You want me to join the Diamond's?"

"Yeah, we can take you to the top, you get the job done in the ring, I'll be the brains, Elix and David are the backup. We're like a family kid, and family looks out for family, so what do you say?"

"I dunno... would I get one of those jackets?"

"We'll have one made for you, and your girlfriend if she wants one."

"Well..."

"You don't have to give me an answer now" interrupted Diamond. "Think it over and tell me out there OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Diamond walked off and Jason slipped into silence chewing the gum Sonjay gave him.

"Are you really thinking about it?" Asked Mara.

"Yeah" he replied, then. "... thought about it, no."

"Not a Diamond then?"

"Mara, I'd rather be Voorhees again" he smirked standing up. "Shall we?"

"Why not? Where'd you get that gum?"

"Sonjay gave it to me."

"Didn't you get me any?"

"Nah."

* * *

In the arena the Diamond's music had just finished playing and Diamond had a mic. 

"Simon has a..." Jason's music cut him off as the teen and Mara made their way out to the ring, Diamond and Skipper were waiting for them altough the third Diamond David Young was nowhere in sight, Jason hopped in the ring and asked for the mic, Diamond handed it over.

"Jason has a problem" he smirked. "And I'd like to address that problem. You see I know that since Christian, or Christian Cage as he calls himself now, is now TNA I'm not the flavour of the month anymore, I don't have a problem with that. But I do have a problem with the fact that it seems that now I'm not the flavour of the month I can just be tossed to one side and face guys like these" he pointed over his shoulder at Skipper and Diamond. "What? All of a sudden I'm not good enough? Senshi wasn't booked tonight, Ron Killings, Maverick Matt, Team Canada, Alex Shelley, and yet here I am against a Diamond in the Rough."

Diamond and Skipper looked a little confused at Jason's rant, but he wasn't done.

"It seems that whoever is booking the matches around here is forgetting who stole the damn show at Bound for Glory, it seems that I have to prove myself all over again because it looks like wins over AJ Styles and Rhino count for nothing around here anymore. But hey, whether I'm in the main event or the opening match I'll do what I've always done, kick ass, steal the show and make a name for myself" he turned to Diamond. "As for you, I didn't come to TNA to be anyone's backup, I didn't come to TNA to be part of a stable. what I do with the guys back there isn't a stable it's four guys having fun. I came to TNA to make a name for myself, I came to TNA to suceed..."

"Cena..." Jason silenced Diamond with a look then continued.

"Let me put it to you like this, in the words of a wrestling legend, I came here to kick ass and chew bubblegum..." he spat out his gum and slapped it away. "And I just ran out of gum!"

With that Jason spun round and brought the mic down on Diamond's head! Skipper tried to jump him but he sidestepped and began opening up with right hands as the referee called for the bell, Jason backed Skipper into a corner and hit some more right hands then whipped him, Skipper hit the opposite corner hard and staggered out into a backdrop followed by a dropkick, he got up near the ropes and Jason clotheslined him to the outside. Diamond staggered over and tried to get him up as Jason ran forward, he went to vault over the ropes to the outside but Diamond pulled Skipper to one side, Jason caught himself on the apron and kicked Skipper away before hitting a springboard moonsault! He landed on his feet and decked Diamond before rolling Skipper back inside, he went to climb to the top-rope but stopped when he saw AJ Styles walk out onto the stage.

"What now?" He yelled. "What are you doing?" AJ just watched on as he turned back to the ring, he went up top and waited for Skipper to stand and came down with a big cross-body for a two-count. Skipper bounced up but Jason grabbed him and hit a neckbreaker for another close two-count, Skipper retreated to a corner and Jason went for a stinger splash but Skipper moved! Jason caught himself on the middle-rope, jumped to the top, backflipped over Skipper and hit a dragon suplex! He held on for a pin but Skipper kicked out at two. Skipper tried to get up but Jason caught him with a kick to the mouth then pulled him to his feet and hit a suplex, he hit a quick legdrop then stared down AJ and hit another while the Phenomenal One just watched on, he pulled Skipper to his feet and hit another neckbreaker and went to the ropes, he reached the top and went to jump but Skipper pulled the referee in the way, while he was distracted Diamond hopped up on the apron and tripped Jason causing him to fall and crotch himself on the top-rope, Skipper quickly came over and brought him down with a hurricanranna! He covered but Jason kicked out at two.

Skipper quickly tried to press his advantage and hit several stomps before pulling the teen up and hitting a double arm suplex for another two-count, Jason tried to fight back up but Skipper kicked him back down and climbed to the top-rope, he waited for Jason to stand then came down with a missile dropkick! He covered but Jason managed to kick out again, he pulled the teen up and whipped him then tried an elbow but Jason ducked only to run into a spinebuster, he bounced up but Skipper caught him with a crescent kick right to the side of the head! He made a pin for yet another two-count then put on a sleeper.

Mara tried to get Jason to fight back but the teen was fading fast, she tried to yell encouragement but someone jumped her from behind, she hit the ground hard and rolled over to see Sirelda climb over the crowd barrier! The Amazon grabbed her by the hair and pullled her up but she fought back with punches to the gut only for Sirelda to put an end to that by clubbing her across the head to put her down. Sirelda dragged her back up and locked on a bearhug then ran Mara back-first into the ringpost, she dropped her to the ground and hit some stomps to her back then pulled her up and locked on a chokehold, Mara tried to fight out but the Amazon tightened the hold and began dragging her up the ramp away from the ring, Mara tried to pull her arms off but Sirelda leaned back so the teens feet were off the ground and kept walking only to bump into someone, she felt someone grab her and pull her off Mara then spun round to see AJ staring her down! She tried to get at Mara again but AJ pulled her back and stood between them, she glared at him then turned and stalked off backstage leaving AJ to see if Mara was OK, he helped her to her feet but she pushed him away.

"What are you up to AJ?" He didn't answer. "Haven't you put him through enough?" AJ shrugged and walked back to the top of the ramp and went back to watching the match.

In the ring Jason was starting to fight out of Skipper's sleeper, he threw some elbows at his ribs and when he was free hit some right hands, he tried a whip but Skipper reversed it and tried a clothesline, he ducked and Skipper's momentum caused him to hit the ropes, when he came back the teen was waiting to hit a huge powerslam! The impact caused Skipper to roll to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard! He covered but only got a two-count, they got up and Skipper tried a right hand but Jason ducked and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count, he charged Skipper but he sidestepped and tried a backdrop only for the teen to drop down and punch him in the face then hit an X-Factor for another two-count. Skipper retreated to a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash, he reeled out allowing the teen to kick him in the gut and hit the impaler! He made the pin but Diamond was up on the apron distracting the referee, Jason jumped up then ran over and knocked him down, during the distraction David Young had run in, he chraged the teen but Jason backdropped him over the ropes onto Diamond! Skipper took advantage of the distraction and set Jason up for the Play of the Day but Jason twisted out, lifted him up and landed the C-Bomb! He made the cover... and got the three!

Before Jason had even got to his feet Diamond and Young dived in the ring and jumped him, they stomped him down then pulled him up and Diamond held him for Young to take a shot, he went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and he hit Diamond! He spun round and Jason knocked him down then went at it with Diamond, he hit some right hands and went for whip but Diamond reversed it and tried an elbow, the teen ducked but Young was waiting right behind his leader and dropped the teen with a spinebuster! They began putting the boots to Jason then Skipper got up and joined them, suddenly the trio were distracted as AJ ran down to the ring! Youngand Skipper tried to him off but AJ jumped to the top-rope and hit a double clothesline! Diamond charged him but AJ sidestepped and hit the Pele! He clotheslined Diamond to the outside and grabbed Young while Jason got and grabbed Skipper and they threw them out, they both backed off ad bumped into each other then spun round expecting a fight. When AJ saw him he relaxed and grinned then turned to leave but Jason pulled him back.

"What're you up to man?" AJ shrugged him off and got out of the ring. "Why are you doing this?" Still no answer. "What do you want from me?"

AJ didn't answer and kept walking, at the stage he turned back to the ring and stared down at Jason, they locked eyes for a few seconds then AJ smirked, turned and walked away.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well there ya go, is Jason's ego starting to get the best of him? What is AJ up to? And will Mara be able to overcome Traci with Sirelda waiting in the shadows? Find out next time!_

_And some good news for the... one of you who wanted to see it, the Jason Indy fic is gonna be up soon ( I hope) and I'm even planning to do a prequel following Jason when he first got into wrestling, met Mara and basically had his life become one huge train wreck... yeah, this is starting to feel like the Friday the 13th series, you get one idea and the rest follow until sooner or later no-one cares, like Dream Team really. Anyway..._

_R&R!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	32. Double Duty

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! So here we are again, for once I'm just gonna shut up and get this done, soo..._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Two-Double Duty**

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Children, please" smirked Jason walking into the room and standing between Chris and Sonjay. "As a great man once said... 'Can't we all get along?"

"He cheated!" Yelled Sonjay pointing at Chris.

"I gathered that."

"I didn't cheat! I just kicked his ass!"

"Right, two question, what game did he cheat on and when can I get a go?"

"Dragon Ball Z and when I beat him fairly" answered Sonjay.

"So in short kid you ain't getting on" smirked Chris.

Jason laughed. "Why do you guys always have to play fighting games? What about Sonic? Or Simpsons hit and run? Or Soccer manag..." he trailed off at the looks he was getting. "... or not."

"Anyway, you cheated!"

"Sonjay, shut up, pick up the control and let me kick your ass again."

"Does Jerry know about this?"

"Nope, haven't seen him, then again I haven't seen him since he stayed over before Bound for Glory, did I mention I won the X Division title? I could have sworn I..."

"Yes!" Yelled Jason and Sonjay before Sonjay had a thought.

"You did let him out of the basement didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did I mean, what kind of idiot would leave someone locked in his basement for two weeks?"

"An idiot named Chris Sabin!"

"Yeah but..." Chris and Sonjay both went silent. "Uh oh."

"You left him food right?"

"A glass of water and a sandwhich."

"Oh. My. God" muttered Jason. "You two almost had me there "

Chris laughed. "Almost Voorhees."

Jason twitched. "We will not speak of that again Chris. So where is Jerry really?"

"Taking time off to train, we were talking about the belt and I said he could have a shot, don't think he realised I was joking."

"So you offered a shot to a guy in his forties but not to me?" Asked Sonjay. "Some friend you are!"

"Sonjay, there's a pecking order here, I'm up here" Chris held a hand above his head. "And you're about here" he lowered it to just about floor level, Jason laughed.

"What are you laughing at? If I'm down there then where are you Mr. 'Diamond in the Rough'?"

"Above you, and speaking of guys who aren't here, where's the 'Black Machismo'?"

Chris started to answer but Jay walked into the room. "Where've you been?"

Jay frowned and sat down. "Guess who I've been stuck with?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog" smirked Jason.

"Will you shut up about the hedgehog?" Sighed Sonjay.

"You don't like Sonic?"

"No I don't like Sonic."

"What's he ever done to you?"

"What is it with you and that hedgehog?"

"The hedgehog's not the one on trial here."

"Neither am I."

"That's what you think."

Jay sighed and rubbed his temples. "I think I'll go hang out with Nash some more."

"That would be a big mistake" answered Chris holding out a control.

"Is it my turn?"

"No, but dumb and dumber ain't gonna notice are they?"

* * *

Mara smirked as she left Cornette's office and started to head for the locker room, Cornette had given her what she wanted, Traci Brooks, one-on-one, no intereference, no Matt, Kazarian, Jason or even Sirelda, this meant that she at least didn't have to worry about being jumped and could focus on the Canadian. She walked round a corner and almost collided with Jason. 

"What's up?"

"Had a little argument with Sonjay" he smirked. "Decided to let him calm down."

"What was it about?"

"Computer Games."

"You are such a boy y'know that?"

"I dunno if that's an insult or a compliment, I'd say the same for you but I don't know that many girls who go round punching everyone in the face."

"I don't punch everyone in the face, just people who deserve it."

"So why'd you hit me?"

"When did I ever punch you?"

"Indies show in Jersey, you were pounding on that blonde girl, the name escapes me, I tried to pull you off and you spun round and popped one right in my eye, my eye Mara! That hurt!"

"Do you even remember why I was pounding on her?"

"Nope, I remember getting punched, arguing with you and you telling me that we needed to stop making out cause your brother was at the show and he would kill me if he caught us... good times."

"Well if you didn't have the memory of a goldfish you'd remember that she thought it was a good idea to rip my shirt off in front of all those people..."

"Oh so that's why you were so mad... so why'd you punch me?"

"I was angry, pounding on some bimbo and you grabbed me from behind, how was I supposed to know it was my boyfriend and not some random guy trying to cop a feel?"

"When you put it like that... do we have a tape of that show?"

"Why?"

"No reason."

Mara sighed. "Jason, were you ever dropped on your head as a kid?"

"Many times."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah, is Cornette in his office?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to ask him why I have to face David Young tonight."

"I wouldn't complain right now, before I saw him he had to deal with Konnan, D'Amore and Jarrett, so he's not in a very good mood."

"I think I'll come back later."

"Good choice."

"So how come you had to see him?"

"Making sure I had Traci all to mayself tonight."

Jason smirked. "There are so many things I could say to that..."

"And you're not gonna say them otherwise you'll yourself on the sofa tonight."

"OK."

"Anyway that means that you won't be allowed out there either."

"No problem, I'll just watch it with the guys and laugh when you rip her head off, then we'll go home and find the tape of that Jersey show..." Mara glared at him. "... or have a romantic dinner either's good" he added hastily.

* * *

Young was already waiting in the ring with Diamond at his side when Jason came out, the teen took his time coming down to the ring and looked bored at the prospect of facing Young, he hopped in the ring and Young charged him only for the teen to sidestep, lift him up and hit the C-Bomb! he covered and got the three-count. Diamond and Mara were both stunned at how quick it was while Jason just looked disgusted, he pulled Young up to his feet and hit another C-Bomb then covered and ordered the referee to make another three-count after which he pulled Young up again and threw him out of the ring next to Diamond, Mara came in as the teen grabbed a mic. 

"Alright I have one question, who is booking this crap? Elix Skipper? David Young? What's next Jason Cena against So Cal Val? Maybe we could bring JB out here, or better yet Kevin Nash!" He turned his attention to the announcers. "Hey Don, you busy next week? Maybe I'll end up facing you! What does a guy have to do to get a little competition around..." The teen fell silent as Jim Cornette walked down the ramp and got in the ring.

"Kid, for the past two weeks I've heard nothing but whining and bitching come out of your mouth, no I appreciate you wanting competition hell who doesn't? But you're not the only guy who wants it and I don't wanna get accused of showing favouratism..."

"I undertstand that, but jeez Jim, I'm not asking to be up in the main event scene but at least give me someone who can give me a good workout, I didn't even break a sweat tonight!"

"So you want competition?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, you want competition? Then next week it's gonna be you vs. the three guys you've been bitching about the Diamonds in the Rough, in a gauntlet match! How do ya feel about that?"

"I think it sucks to be those guys, but hey I'll do it."

"Good, now my next question is do you have plans for tonight?"

"Watch her kick Traci's ass, go home, eat and sleep."

"Well cancel them, because if you're so desperate to break a sweat tonight then that's what you're gonna do, cause you're coming out here again and you're wrestling one of, I'm not gonna tell you who cause it's gonna be a suprise, one of the top guys in TNA! How's that?"

"Jim, like I said I'm not asking to be in the top tier, but whoever it is better be ready, because the 'Showstealer' is more than ready for anyone."

"With who I got in mind for ya, you better be" with that Cornette dropped the mic and left a smirking Jason in the ring.

* * *

"Man, if I knew pissing and moaning got me a main event match I would have done it years ago." 

"And gotten squashed in less than five minutes" smirked Jason causing Sonjay to frown.

"And who's to say you won't?" Asked Jay.

"I'm not saying I won't, I could lose in five, or two or I could end up going an hour, you never know."

"Somehow I don't think you'll be able to go an hour" said Mara from her seat getting the guys to laugh at what they thought she was implying. "Mind out of the gutter boys, I'm just saying that I don't think he can."

"I have gone an hour."

"When?"

"The Rumble, entered at one, made it to the final four remember? And that was after going forty minutes with Shawn and cracking a rib! I've got the stamina for it don't worry about that."

"She would know" muttered Chris earning a glare from the two teens. "Oh come on! You know how long you kept me and Sonjay up?"

"And from the sound of it he wasn't the one in charge" smirked Sonjay.

"Not even gonna dignify that with a response" frowned Jason, Mara stood up.

"Well as much as I'd like to hang out with a bunch of perverted, immature guys I've got a match to win."

"Kick her once for me" smirked Jason standing up and giving her a kiss for luck, the two rolled their eyes as the other whistled and yelled 'Get a room!'

"Grow up" he smirked as he sat back down. "Seriously though why are we acting so immature right now?"

"Cause Jerry's not here" answered Chris. "Didn't realise the old man could keep us focused as good as he does."

"Oh, so what now?"

"We watch your girl win then we kick each other's asses at Dragon Ball Z again."

"I call Vegeta!"

* * *

Mara jogged through the backstage area towards the tunnel to the arena, she was pumping herself up and smirking at the chance to settle the score with Traci once and for all, she stopped at the tunnel and waited for her music to hit, she became aware of someone coming up behind her, she started to turn around but was grabbed and thrown into the wall! She slumped to the ground as Sirelda began pounding away at her, the Amazon pulled the teen up and put her in a bearhug and ran her backwards into the wall again, she held on and slammed Mara into the wall again and again before throwing her to the ground, she stomped on Mara's back then picked up a trashcan and slammed it on her back! TNA security showed up and tried to pull her off but Jason showed up at the same time and lunged for Sirelda! Security turned their attention to getting him away from her allowing her to pick Mara up and slam her into the wall one last time before finally walking away. 

Security had managed to pull Jason away and Mara was left lying on the ground in pain, she tried to get up but as she made it to her knees Traci ran up and kicked her square in the back! She laughed as Mara screamed in pain before pulling her up by the hair and dragging her into the tunnel, Mara tried to fight back but Traci clubbed her across the back then ran her backwards into the wall of the tunnel. She dragged the teen out into the arena and threw her down, Mara landed on her hands and knees and Traci kicked her as hard as she could causing her to roll partway down the ramp, everytime she tried to get up Traci would kick her. When they reached the bottom of the ramp Traci dropped and elbow right across Mara's back, she grabbed the teen by the hair and pulled her head up so she could look into her eyes, she smirked at her then slapped her right across the face!

Traci let go of Mara's hair and seemed to back away, a referee had come down to ringside and was checking on Mara when Traci came back with a camera wire and wrapped it around the teen's neck! She leaned back and choked her as the referee tried to pull her off, she let go and pulled Mara up then ran her backwards into the crowd barrier then the ring apron before finally throwing her into the ring, she followed and tried to attack but the referee stopped her and called for the bell. Mara tried to get up but Traci just ran forward and kicked her in the back again! She walked off and climbed to the top-rope as Mara pulled herself up, she staggered out to the middle of the ring and Traci came down with the Pie in the Sky! She stood up and posed before placing a foot on Mara for the referee to count her down.

Traci's music hit and the Canadian began celebrating like she'd won a world title, Mara tried to get up but she ran forward and kicked her down then pounded away at her, she went to pull her up but Sirelda came out to the ring, Traci smirked and left as the Amazon slowly got in the ring, Mara saw her coming and tried to roll out but Sirelda grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her out to the centre of the ring, she drove her knee into the teen's back then pulled her up and hit a backbreaker, she held on to Mara and hit a second backbreaker before putting on a bearhug, Mara tried to fight out but Sirelda tightened the hold and wouldn't let go. Jason came sprinting out and as he reached the ring Sirelda threw Mara at him and bailed, Jason stared her down as she left while EMT's came out to check on Mara, Sirelda smirked at the damage she had done before leaving while Jason and the medic's helped Mara backstage.

* * *

"Cornette!" Screamed Jason pounding on the office door, when there was no answer he gave it a hard kick which almost took it off its hinges, that brought the management member out. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I'll show you!" Jason yelled before turning and storming down the hall, Cornette followed as the teen led him to the trainer's room where Mara was lying on a table while the trainer worked on her back. "Look at this! How many more times is this gonna happen? This keeps up and that animal is gonna cripple her!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Jason paused to think. "I want..." suddenly Mara's voice cut across his.

"I want Sirelda in the ring" Jason and Cornette's jaws dropped.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Asked Cornette when he recovered. "After everything she's done you want a match with her?"

"That's right, me and Sirelda."

"And I thought YOU were the crazy one" Jason just shrugged when Cornette said this before turning to Mara.

"Mara, you do know what she could do to you right?"

"I do, and I don't care! I want her in the ring at Genesis."

Jason sighed. "No point in arguing with her Jim, you gonna make the match?"

"I've got no choice, I still think you're out of your mind but you want Sirelda at Genesis? You got it! I just hope you know what you're doing."

Mara nodded then turned to the trainer. "Think you'll be able to patch me up? I gotta go out there again tonight" before trainer could reply Jason cut him off.

"No way! you are not coming out there later!"

"Yes I am Jason."

"Mara, you can barely stand up! Do you honestly think you'd be able to cope if something happens out there?" Mara went to reply then closed her mouth and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but if I'm getting my ass kicked in the ring and she attacks you then I can't protect you, look what happened last week!"

"Jason, I'm going out there!"

"No you're not" cut in Cornette. "You may not wanna listen to your boyfriend but I'm telling you as your boss that you are not going out there! I'm gonna call Terry Taylor, he's gonna take you home and you're gonna stay there until next weeks show, is that clear?"

Mara looked like she wanted to tell Cornette to stick it but Jason gave her a pleading look, she sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, but if he gets hurt because I'm not there then you'll be sorry." Jason and Cornette laughed.

"Don't worry, this boys head's so hard I don't think anything can hurt him, now I'm gonna go get Terry."

* * *

After Jason had helped Mara to Terry's car and made her promise to just lie down when she got home he came back inside to find JB waiting for him. 

"Why do I always run into you when something bad happens?"

JB shrugged and held up the mic, Jason sighed and nodded.

"Jason Cena you are just moments away from what may be the biggest match of your TNA career, but after what happened earlier tonight with your girlfriend Mara Daniels is your mind fully focused for match tonight?"

"First let me give a message to Sirelda, and that message is if the Great KhaliShe is so tough why is she always attacking from behind? At Genesis she is gonna get what she's got coming to her when Mara beats her overgrown ass from one side of the Impact Zone to the other! But am I focused? I said it earlier, whoever it is is gonna find out that I am more than ready for anyone Cornette has planned."

"Well considering that Jim Cornette has promised a top opponent how do you think you'll handle whoever it is?"

"Top opponent? Let me tell you something about me and 'top opponents' remember when me and AJ Styles were trying to kill each other? I beat him, Rhino? I pinned him. Now let me take you back a little further, the name JBL ring a bell? Beat him, Christian Cage? Beat him, Kurt Angle? Beat him, Shawn Michaels? Beat him twice! Chris Benoit? Took him to the limit! Rey Mysterio? Likewise, The Undertaker? Same again! The guy who has the same last name as me? I beat his ass all over Wrestlemania! So whoever it is, A monster, a 'War Machine', a CLB, a 'King of the Mountain' or a 'Samoan Submission Machine' I don't care! Because tonight is my time, tonight is 'Showstealer' time!"

With that he stepped away from JB and walked off towards the arena.

* * *

For the second time that night Jason's music hit and the teen walked out of the tunnel into the arena, unlike his match with David Young Jason seemed focused and pumped as he walked down the ramp, he glanced at the announce table to see Jim Cornette sitting with Tenay and West, he smirked then hopped into the ring and began pacing around it waiting for his opponent, even the ring announcer didn't seem to know. 

"And his opponent..." suddenly the lights in the Impact Zone went out and Jason froze as his opponents music hit. "... from Venice Beach California, the NWA Heavyweight champion of the world... STING!"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

_Yeah I'm just gonna leave it there, bitching and moaning really can get you what you want huh? Coming up: Present vs. Future, 'Showtime' vs. 'Showstealer', Icon vs. Future Icon, can Jason shock the world one more time? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	33. Showtime vs 'Showstealer'

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Well here we go, Jason vs. Sting, enjoy!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Three-Showtime vs. 'Showstealer'**

By the time Jason had snapped himself out of the shock of discovering his opponent Sting was already in the ring and walking around pointing his baseball bat at certain sections of the crowd to earn a cheer, he locked eyes with Jason and pointed the bat at him for a second then went back to posing as Jason slipped out of the ring to get some space to think. He guessed that Mara was probably watching and smirked at the image of her going nuts about not being there for this match, he got serious and began going over a plan in his head.

_"Right, he's been around a long time, longer than Shawn so he's going to know every trick in the book, man, why the hell didn't I listen to Ric when I had the chance?"_

In the ring Sting had removed his jacket and the championship belt and left his bat near a corner, he turned his eyes on Jason as the teen slowly got back in the ring and walked around near the ropes, the referee called for the bell and the two walked forward and stared each other down. They locked up and Jason tried to shove Sting back into a corner but the Icon wouldn't budge and just shoved him down, Jason bounced up and locked up again, this time he managed to get Sting to back up a step only to be overpowered and thrown down again, he got up and they locked up one more time and again Sting threw him to the ground, instead of getting up he rolled to the outside to put some distance between them so he could come up with a Plan B.

Sting watched as Jason paced around the ring and backed off to allow the teen back in, they went to lock up again but Jason quickly put on a headlock, Sting used the ropes to get Jason off and the teen went for a shoulderblock but Sting didn't budge, Jason gave him a nervous smirk then hit the ropes and hit another, this one caused Sting to stagger but he still didn't go down, Jason hit the ropes for one more but Sting turned his own shoulder towards him and put the teen on his back, Sting hit the ropes and Jason went under, then leapfrogged over him and went for a hiptoss but Sting rolled through it and hit one of his own! Jason bounced up and Sting hit another, the teen got up by the ropes and Sting whipped him and lowered his head but Jason used the ropes to pop the brakes and slip out of the ring again.

Jason looked frustrated as he walked around the ring again, if Mara was there then she would have been able to calm him down but without her his frustration and anger were rising, combined with his anger from Sirelda's actions earlier in the night the teen was dangerously close to snapping, he took a few deep breath's to cool off then glanced at Cornette who just shrugged.

"You wanted this kid."

"I did didn't I?" Jason muttered more to himself than Cornette before rolling back in, he locked up with Sting again and put all of his power into pushing Sting back, he got the Icon back in the corner and obeyed the referee's call for a clean break but suddenly threw a right hand! Sting ducked and pushed him into the corner instead, he hit a few chops then whipped Jason and followed but the teen used the ropes to go up and over then rolled Sting up for a two-count, they got up and Jason quickly grabbed the Icon and pulled him into a small package for another near fall. Sting got up near the ropes and Jason charged only to be backdropped over, he landed on the apron and Sting charged him but the teen low-bridged him causing him to fall to the outside, he quickly started to climb to his feet and Jason went for a springboard moonsault but Sting moved! Jason landed on his feet and smirked as he saw Sting already back in the ring looking down at him, he went over all his plans in his head then shrugged.

"Ground and pound it is" he muttered as Sting again backed off to let him in the ring, they circled each other then stepped forward but Jason got a kick to the stomach then began wailing on Sting with right hands, he backed the Icon up into a corner and hit some right hands and tried a whip, it was reversed and Sting charged only to run into Jason's foot, he reeled away allowing Jason to run forward and clothesline him down, Sting bounced up and Jason hit another clothesline then whipped him and hit a powerslam for another two-count. They got up and Jason whipped Sting into a corner then hit a backdrop and a dropkick before hitting a clothesline to send Sting to the outside, he walked over to the ropes and waited for the Icon to stand before vaulting over and crashing down on him.

Jason was quick to press the advantage now that he had it and hit some stomps on Sting before pulling him up and bounced his head off the ring apron then dragged him away and whipped him into the announce table, he walked over and bounced Sting's head off the table right in front of Cornette then knocked him down with a big right hand, he posed for the crowd then went back to Sting but froze when he saw AJ watching on from the stage, they stared each other down then Jason turned back to Sting and whipped him towards the table, it was reversed but Jason jumped from the floor to the table and went for a clothesline only for Sting to knock him out of the air with a right hand! He bounced back up and Sting hit a series of right hands then whipped him into the crowd barrier, he staggered away and walked right into a big clothesline to put him down.

Sting rolled into the ring to break the referee's count then rolled back out, Jason tried to get up but Sting met him with more punches then whipped him into the ringpost, Jason reeled away again and Sting hit a huge right hand that knocked the teen over the barrier into the crowd! The Icon rolled back in the ring and waited as Jason toppled over the barrier and rolled back in to be met with stomps before being pulled up and hit with a neckbreaker for a two-count. Jason staggered up and Sting hit a slam followed by an elbow drop for a two-count, Jason tried to get to his feet but Sting pulled him up and hit a suplex for another two-count. The two got up again and Sting got a kick to the gut and set Jason op for a tombstone! Jason struggled out of it and hit a right hand then hit the ropes but ran right into Sting's boot and bounced up to be hit with a DDT for another two-count, Jason pulled himself up with the ropes and Sting him some more right hands then whipped him and hit a powerslam for yet another two-count, Sting quickly put on a sleeper and began wearing the teen down.

Jason struggled to try and break the hold but Sting clamped down on him and he began fading, he looked around for a way out but couldn't find one and suddenly went limp, the referee came over and nudged him before checking his arm, it fell once, then twice but on the third Jason suddenly came to life and stopped it! He began fighting out with some elbows and managed to get to his feet, he pulled his head free and hit some right hands then tried a whip, Sting reversed it but the teen ducked an elbow and came off the ropes with a flying forearm! Sting quickly recovered and started getting up but Jason hadn't moved, the Icon started to come over but the teen suddenly nipped up! Sting went to throw a punch but Jason blocked it and hit a big one of his own to knock him down, he bounced up and walked into the Shawn Michaels combination of an atomic drop, two clotheslines and a slam before Jason went to the top-rope and came down with an elbow, instead of making a pin he pulled himself up in a corner and smirked at the crowd then began tuning up the band, he went for the superkick but Sting caught his foot, spun him round and set him up for the Scorpion Death Drop! Jason quickly grabbed Sting's head and hit a modified stunner to break the hold, Sting staggered back into a corner and jason charged but ran into an elbow, he reeled away and Sting charged but Jason spun round and hit a huge clothesline! He made a cover but Sting kicked out at two.

The two fought back up to their feet and Jason got a quick neckbreaker for a two-count, Sting bounced up and retreated to a corner and the teen went for a stinger splash but Sting moved! Jason caught himself on the middle-rope and when Sting came over he backflipped behind him and hit a dragon suplex! He held on for a pin but Sting kicked out at two. The two climbed back up again and jason set Sting up for an impaler but the Icon backdropped out of it, Jason got up in a corner and Sting went for the original stinger splash but the teen sidestepped, Sting hit the corner hard and dropped to his knees allowing Jason to run forward and hit the shining wizard! He covered but Sting kicked out at two. Jason quickly pulled Sting up and hit a slam before climbing to the top-rope, he went for a frogsplash but Sting moved, Jason rolled through the landing then caught the Icon with a kick to the stomach and hit the impaler! He rolled into a pin but Sting managed to kick out again.

The two got up again and began exchanging right hands before Jason got a kick to the stomach and hit a DDT, he rolled to his feet and went back to the top-rope, he waited for Sting to stand and went for a cross-body but Sting rolled through it! Jason just kicked out at two then jumped to his feet and clotheslined Sting down, he went for a whip but Sting reversed it and lowered his head only for Jason to counter by dropping down and hitting a punch to the face followed by an X-Factor, instead of pinning the Icon he went to the top yet again and came down with the Showstealer Press but Sting moved! Jason crashed to the mat hard and Sting quickly went for a pin but Jason kicked out at two. Sting was quick to press the advantage while he had it and beat Jason down before pulling him up, he whipped the teen and hit a backdrop followed by a clothesline for a two-count, he pulled Jason up again and whipped him hard into a corner, the force caused Jason to flip over the ropes to the apron then Sting hit a dropkick that sent Jason flying off into the crowd barrier! Sting didn't let up and followed Jason out of the ring, he stomped the teen a few times then whipped him hard into the steel steps, Jason tried to get up but the Icon grabbed him and slammed him on the floor then threw him back into the ring.

Jason tried to fight back up but Sting knocked him back down then hit a bulldog for a two-count, he whipped Jason into a corner and tried to follow but ran into a boot, Jason came charging out and Sting went for a slam but Jason landed behind him and went for the C-Bomb! He got Sting up but at the last second the Icon slipped out, landed behind Jason and hit the Scorpion Death Drop! He slowly rolled into a cover and the referee counted but Jason put his foot on the bottom-rope! Sting couldn't believe it and tried to pull him up but the teen slapped his hands away, fell back and hit a huge superkick! He crawled over to Sting and draped an arm across him but the Icon kicked out. Jason struggled to his feet whipped Sting, he went for a leapfrog but Sting put on the brakes and hit a powerbomb! He held onto Jason's legs then turned him over into a Scorpion Death Lock! Jason immediately began crawling for the ropes but every time he got near them Sting would pull him away, the pain was becoming too much for Jason and he willed himself to make one last try, he slowly inched towards the ropes and reached, his fingers grazed them then Sting pulled him back to the centre of the ring and sat down, Jason struggled then raised his arm to tap but at the last second tripped Sting and tried to put the move on him but the Icon kicked him away.

Sting quickly jumped to his feet as Jason struggled to get up, he went for a right hand but Jason ducked and hit a reverse-STO and put on the Koji clutch! He clamped down on Sting and increased the pressure on his neck as the Icon struggled to reach the ropes, he allowed Sting to get near them the rolled away and dragged the Icon out to the middle of the ring and tightened the hold giving Sting two choices, tap out or pass out, Sting tried to reach the ropes but Jason held on only for Sting to roll into a pin! The referee counted and at two Jason had to kick out and break the hold. The two got up again and began exchanging punches, Jason gained the advantage and went for a big punch but Sting took out his legs and went for the Scorpion Death Lock again but Jason kicked him away, he staggered back into the referee and crushed him in the corner, Jason charged and went for the stinger splash but Sting moved and he hit the referee! Sting hit the ropes and went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and went for one of his own only for the two to take each other out.

The two wrestlers and the referee were down but Jason began stirring he crawled over to the the ropes and started pulling himself up but Sting was already up, he grabbed Jason by the back of his shirt and started to pull him up but Jason reached out through the ropes and grabbed the bat then spun round and smashed it right into Sting's jaw! The Icon collapsed to the mat and Jason threw the bat out of the ring and covered, the referee was still down but a second came sprinting out and dived in the ring, he made the count but Sting kick out! Jason's hands slowly went to his head as he tried to calm himself down, it seemed to work but he suddenly lost it and began pounding away on Sting with punches, he pulled the Icon up and ran him back into a corner and hit several punches to Sting's body then began working on his head, the referee managed to pull him off allowing Sting to get out of the corner, he held the ropes to support himself and Jason charged but Sting backdropped him to the outside, the Icon took a second to compose himself then climbed to the top-rope, the referee tried to stop him but Sting shrugged him off then dived all the way to the outside with a cross-body!

Sting took a few moments to recover from the move then picked Jason up and rolled him back in the ring, he followed and covered but Jason kicked out, Sting looked frustrated then pulled him up and whipped him, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked, he went for a cross-body but Sting caught him and hit a modified tombstone piledriver! He made the cover but Jason somehow kicked out! Sting looked down at him in disbelief and shook his head as if to say 'What the hell do I have to do?' Jason seemed to be out of it as he crawled towards a corner and pulled himself up only for Sting to hit the stinger splash! Jason staggered out of the corner and looked like he was about to drop but Sting ran forward and set him up for another Scorpion Death Drop but Jason grabbed the ropes so he couldn't hit it, he tried to lift the teen up instead but Jason flipped all the way behind him and set him up for the C-Bomb! Sting tried to struggle out of it but Jason connected! He crawled into a cover but at two someone ran in and broke up the pin!

Jason struggled to get up but whover had broken the pin was now stomping on him, and it felt like there was more than one, he glanced up and felt his blood boil when he saw Skipper and Young, Diamond was standing in the corner encouraging his men but Sting suddenly jumped up and attacked them! He knocked down Skipper and began pounding on Young but Diamond nailed him with a superkick, Skipper got up and all three Diamond's began pounding on Sting while Jason tried to get up, AJ had come down to ringside and was watching the beatdown take place, he walked round the ring and grabbed Sting's bat then turned to Jason.

"Hey Cena! Catch!"

He threw the bat into the ring and right into Jason's hands, Young came over to grab him but the teen spun round and drove it into Young's ribs! He went down and Skipper charged him but got the same treatment, the teen went to go for Diamond but he had already bailed, Young was trying to get up but Jason used the bat to clothesline him out of the ring, Skipper was up and Jason took a full swing but Diamond pulled him out of the ring, the three Diamond's retreated as Jason watched on and pointed the bat at them, or more specifically their leader.

"You're a dead man Diamond!" He yelled before dropping the bat in front of Sting. "And you? I'll see ya soon."

With that he hopped out of the ring and walked up the ramp turning to pose for the crowd before disapearing down the tunnel.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Well there ya go, he took it to Sting but I guess we'll never know if he actually could have beat him, how will he pay back the Diamonds? Will AJ ever reveal what he's up to? And will Mara even make it to Genesis with Sirelda after her? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	34. Running the Gauntlet

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back again, last time we saw Jason push Sting all the way before the Diamond's in the Rough got involved, now Jason takes on all three in a gauntlet match, will the teen continue to climb the TNA ladder? And will Mara be able to get back on a level playing field with Sirelda? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Four-Running The Gauntlet**

"Why did we put all this stuff in here again?" Asked Jason as he reached up to the top shelf of the closet to get the box down. "I mean, if we were gonna do this why put it away?"

"Because it was taking up too much room and how was I supposed to know you'd want to go over all your matches before we signed with Vince?"

"Hey, you're the one who wants a website, I just figured it'd be good to have some history on it."

"You planning on including Voorhees in that history?"

Jason frowned. "I guess I'll have to" he yanked the first box down and set it on the floor. "Let's see, programe, programe, DVD... hey, me vs. Chris part four..."

"That the one you actually beat him?"

"Uh huh, hey look, here's the one with me and you against Trinity and Gilberti."

"You kept that?" Asked Mara.

"If there's a show I've been on I get the DVD, speaking of that when are those ROH one's gonna get here?"

Mara shrugged and joined him in going through the box. "Is that Scott Hall?" She asked looking at the cover of one of the programme's.

"Think so, anyway, programme, DVD, scrapbook" he paused and opened it up. "Old scrapbook" he muttered trying to hide it from Mara.

"Lemme see" she snatched it out of his hands and opened it. "Is that you?" She laughed pointing at a small boy with a goofy grin. "Oh my God you are Soooo cute!"

"Moving on" he quickly snatched it back and tossed it away. "Me vs. Lawler, me vs. Gilberti, me vs. Joe..."

"The five minute massacre?"

"Uh huh, the DVD even calls it that" he answered holding up the cover for her to see. "Good thing no one remembers this anymore."

"Joe might."

"That's why I'm staying away from Joe right now, here it is, me vs. Chris part five" he smirked as he pulled the DVD out of the box. "Let's go watch it."

"What about all this stuff?" Mara asked pointing at the mess. "You planning on cleaning it up?"

"Nah, we're gonna watch most of them anyway."

"Y'know I'm starting to see why you never had a job before you started wrestling."

"I worked at that pizza place."

"You got fired after a week!"

"Only because I kept crashing the bikes."

Mara shook her head. "So what is it with you and this match anyway?"

"Last match before T-Lo signed me, it's in my top five favourite matches and Chris always gets pissed that he never beat me."

"So you think this is the match that made you?"

"Yup, what did you think it was?"

"The match you had with Zach Gowen and you started beating him with his fake leg."

Jason groaned. "I came so close to getting blackballed for that."

"How did you talk your way out of that?"

"I told the truth, I was concussed and didn't remember doing it, Zach was cool about it."

"The five minute massacre was good too, nobody takes a beating like you."

"Mara we all love our playful teasing but that was a low-blow."

"Just paying you back for all the Shark Boy jokes."

"The Shark Boy thing was funny! What part of me being beat up by an angry Samoan is funny?"

"Well firstly..."

* * *

When the two walked into the Impact Zone later that night Mara was still listing reasons. 

"... then you decided you wanted to slap him which is probably the single most stupid thing I've ever seen you do..."

"I get the point! Me, Joe, funny, hahaha, see?" He walked into the locker room and sighed. "So how was your week?" He asked the only other guy in the room, Sonjay smirked.

"Boring, glad you're here actually, I was getting kinda lonely."

"Where is everyone?"

"Jerry's still training, no one knows where Jay is and Chris is 'sick'."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has an achey breaky pelvis, or that's what he told me on the phone last night, convenient considering it was his turn to pay for the hotel this week."

Jason laughed. "His loss, if he's gonna be lazy then he ain't gonna keep that belt long."

"Yeah, I mean look at me and you, you're running the gauntlet tonight, then you got to work ROH tomorrow and Saturday, isn't your tag title match this week?"

"Uh huh, and if we win I might even bring the belt for you to hold, seeing as you won't be holding any titles round here."

Sonjay laughed. "One day kid..."

"One day you'll beat someone higher up the card than Shark Boy, I know."

"Knock it off Voor..."

"Please don't call me that."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll work a show with CZW if you promise never to call me that again."

"One show?"

"Fine, one weekend."

"Deal."

"I hate you Dutt."

"Aww you don't mean that" smirked Sonjay. "I'm the nicest guy out of the four of us."

"Yeah, so how come no one knows where 'Black Machismo' is?"

"Haven't talked to him since last week, neither has Chris, I think he's hiding from Nash."

"I would too if I was his pet project, imagine what he'd do to you? He'd probably dress you up as Oz or Diesel, or make you turn into a guru who makes everyone mediatate."

"That would never happen, the day I act like a guru is the day you find out you have a brain."

Jason looked confused. "Brain? What that?"

They both laughed as Mara walked into the room.

"Am I missing the party?"

"Not really, what's up?"

"I don't wanna go to the women's locker room, just in case."

"What would Sirelda be doing in the women's locker room?"

"How's your back anyway?" Asked Sonjay, Mara responded by turning round and lifting up her shirt to show her lower back covered in bruises. "Yeah... you might wanna stay away from her."

"Can't make any promises, because of her I head to pull out of a show for SHIMMER, I don't let things like that go."

"Speaking of shows, I hope you're ready for a CZW appearance."

"What happened to 'I'd rather stick my head down a backed up toilet'?"

Jason shrugged. "I owe this jackass a favour" he paused for a second to think of something. "Sonjay, it ain't in Philly is it?"

"Yup."

"Aww man, I hate Philly!"

"Why?"

"Cause when I went there for ROH I got booed out of the building, and I was facing Chris Hero!"

"Jason, everywhere we go for ROH they boo you out of the building" said Mara.

"Actually Chicago and NYC were kinda fifty-fifty."

"Where's the show this weekend?" Asked Sonjay.

"Braintree Massachusetts, I'm going home!"

"And maybe you'll get cheered this time."

"Nah, I'm the most hated guy down there, then again if Jim stopped teaming me with Pearce they might not be so hard on me."

"They given you a 'Don't come back!' Chant?"

"It hasn't got that bad... yet."

"That's good... what the hell do you want?" Sonjay stood up as Alex Shelley walked into the room.

"Just here to talk, no need for violence."

"Well we don't wanna talk" replied Sonjay gesturing to himself and Jason. "So see ya around and close the door on the way out."

"Actually I wanted to talk to her" answered Shelley pointing to Mara.

"If you even think of asking me to..."

"Nah, Kev told me you weren't into that, be good if you were, but that's not it. Ya see I gotta show you a DVD."

"Of what?"

"That's the thing" he walked over to the monitor and put the DVD in. "I give you my latest work, Alex Shelley: Life with the Amazon!"

He turned the monitor on to show Sirelda standing in a gym, it cut from clips of her throwing people around to the same people talking about what she was capable of doing, towards the end of the clip it showed her pounding on men while Shelley asked if anyone thought Mara had a chance, no one said yes.

"After we stopped filming she told me to tell you that there'd be another preview in the ring tonight."

"You also missed the part where she whisked you away to her place for _snu-snu_" smirked Sonjay causing Jason and Mara to crack up.

"Actually I'm more into girls like her" replied Shelley nodding to Mara.

"What?"

"Not you personally, I just meant girls like you and... the big chick's on TV."

Jason and Mara both turned to the monitor to see Sirelda walking down to the ring, she started to get in then stopped and tossed So Cal Val in before going in after her, she stalked Val and looked like she was going to give her a chokeslam.

"Don't even think about it" said Jason turning to Mara only to find she was gone. "Oh crap."

"She's got more guts than you" laughed Sonjay.

"Don't I know it" replied Jason heading for the door to chase after Mara, as soon as he stepped out he found himself face-to-face with the Diamond's in the Rough, he threw a punch at Diamond and knocked him down but Skipper and Young took him down and began pounding on him, Sonjay came sprinting out of the room and jumped them only for Diamond to jump him, the Diamonds got ready to beat them down but AJ Styles came charging down the hall and jumped into the fight as well, Diamond called his boys off and they left, Jason was struggling to get up so Sonjay took off towards the ring.

* * *

Out in the arena Sirelda had just chokeslammed Val and was calling for another when Mara's music hit, the Amazon turned towards the ramp but Mara came sprinting down the opposite one and jumped her from behind! She knocked Sirelda down to one knee and began opening up on her until the Amazon grabbed her and threw her away, she bounced right back to her feet then ran forward and dropkicked Sirelda right in the face! Sirelda retreated to a corner and Mara went for a stinger splash but the Amazon caught her in mid-air then slammed her down back-first across her knee! Just like that Mara was rolling around in pain allowing Sirelda to take control, she looked like she was going to set the teen up for a bearhug but instead dropped her back to the mat then stood on her back and yanked her arms up so she was almost bending Mara in two! She kept the hold on but Sonjay came running down to the ring prompting her to make her exit yet again while Sonjay went to help Mara.

* * *

"That's it! I have had it with this shit! If Cornette can't stop that thing from trying to cripple my girlfriend then I'll do it myself!" 

"Kid, she went out there herself, she knew what she was getting into, besides I don't think beating up a woman is gonna go down to well with management."

"Well it's a damn good thing I'm not gonna beat up a woman then!" Jason yelled back.

"Just chill kid, at Genesis she'll get what she deserves, you just take care of the Diamonds."

"If I wasn't going to before..." Jason trailed off as Mara came out of the trainers room. "You OK?"

She nodded but winced slightly as Jason hugged her. "I don't think that worked out too well."

"No, it didn't."

"I'm still going out there with you tonight."

"No, you're..."

"Look" she cut him off pointing her finger in his face causing him to step back in suprise. "I already missed your match with Sting last week, you know how bad I felt that I wasn't there to see you take him on? I'm going out there tonight whether you like it or not! If Sirelda jumps me she jumps me I don't care anymore!"

"I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt... more than you are right now."

"I know, but let me worry about Sirelda, I'm not a little girl, I'm Mara freakin' Daniels! Don't ever forget that."

"How could I?"

"Now let's go, the sooner you take out those Diamonds the sooner we can get back to making fun of Sonjay."

"Hey!"

"No offense, let's go."

Jason gave a mock salute. "Anything you say Mara freakin' Daniels" he went to follow but noticed Sonjay laughing. "What?"

"Man, you are so whipped."

"At least I have a girlfriend Sonjay."

"A girlfriend who I just saved."

"About that, any sign of Sirelda and you come running yeah?"

"Gotcha kid."

"Thanks Sonjay, for this I'll even team with you for the CZW tag titles" smirked Jason before taking off after his girlfriend.

* * *

All three Diamond's were in the ring and Simon had a mic. 

"Simon has a problem, but in a few minutes that problem will be solved, Jason Cena, you're gonna wish you'd accepted my offer, especially now your boy AJ is banned from getting involved in this little match, so come on out and we'll make this as easy as possible."

Jason's music hit and the teen led Mara out on stage with a mic of his own.

"You listen to me and you listen good, I could care less if AJ Styles was banned from ringside or not, hell I'm glad because now I can focus on you three bitches. Because of you we'll never know if I could've beat Sting or not, but I do know this, I am gonna kick. Your. Ass!"

With that he dropped the mic and sprinted down to the ring! Skipper and Young went to meet him but he caught Young with a kick and knocked Skipper down before tackling Diamond and opening up with punches until Young and Skipper jumped him, they pounded on him and whipped him only for him to come back with a double-clothesline! He suplexed Young then slammed Skipper and knocked Diamond down again, Young was in a corner so Jason whipped him across the ring and hit a backdrop followed by a dropkick, Diamond was getting up near the ropes but the teen clotheslined him out, Skipper charged but the teen ducked and backdropped him over the ropes onto Diamond! Young was trying to get up and the teen grabbed him, lifted him up and landed the C-Bomb! He covered and David Young was eliminated!

Diamond and Skipper were both struggling to their feet when it was announced that Young had been eliminated.

"Not again" sighed Diamond. "Get in there Elix."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm tellling you to that's why!"

While they were arguing Jason ran forward and dived over the ropes onto them! He pulled Skipper to his feet and threw him into the ring then picked Diamond up and threw him into the ringpost, the teen then climbed to the top-rope and came down on Skipper with a cross-body for a two-count. Skipper retreated to a corner and Jason followed and hit some punches before whipping him and hitting a powerslam for another two-count, Skipper got up in a corner again and Jason went for the stinger splash, it connected then he lifted Skipper up for the C-Bomb! He went to hit it but Skipper countered into a hurricanranna for a two-count, they both jumped up and Skipper went for a punch but Jason took him down with a reverse-STO and put on the Koji clutch! Skipper struggled to break free but Jason rolled away from the ropes and locked it on tight leaving Skipper with no choice but to tap out! That just left Diamond.

The leader of the Diamond's could only look on as Jason pulled Skipper up and tossed him out of the ring, the teen turned his eyes on him and began calling him into the ring, he slowly got up on the apron and through the ropes, Jason started forward but Diamond suddenly exploded with a superkick! He quickly made the cover but Jason kicked out at two, he pulled the teen back up and hit the Simon Series before ending with a Northern Lights suplex for a two-count, he set the teen up for a Simonizer but Jason slipped off his shoulders and went for a punch only to receive a kick to the gut, Diamond whipped him and went for an elbow but Jason ducked and hit a flying forearm! He lay on the mat for a second then nipped up to his feet!

Diamond tried a right hand but the teen ducked and knocked him down with one of his own, Diamond bounced up and Jason hit him with an atomic drop followed by a couple of clotheslines, he slammed Diamond and climbed the ropes before coming down with an elbow drop, he got up in a corner and began tuning up the band for a superkick, he started forward but at the last second stopped and hit a huge slap! The force caused Diamond to spin in a full circle then walk right into the superkick! He pulled Diamond up again and smirked before lifting him up for the C-Bomb, he walked around the ring making Diamond think about it but this stalling cost him as both Skipper and Young jumped back in the ring and took out his legs.

The two Diamonds beat Jason down, while their leader rolled out of the ring, Skipper whipped Jason and Young caught him with a spinebuster to lay him out, Diamond ordered them to pick the teen back up whle he grabbed a chair, they held Jason and Diamond measured him but Sonjay came sprinting out to the ring, he avoided Diamond's chairshot and knocked him down, he caught Young with a kick and set Skipper up for a Sonjay cutter but in mid-move Young got up and caught him then slammed him face-first to the ground. He stomped Sonjay down then he and Skipper pulled Jason up again, Diamond measured the teen with the chair again and started forward but froze when a voive rang out through the Impact Zone.

"Ooooo YEAH!"

All three Diamonds looked around in confusion as Kevin Nash walked out on stage and pointed to the ring, then a remixed version of Randy Savage's old music hit and Jay came running out of the tunnel dressed in full 'Macho Man' gear, Sonjay and Jason were both down but they exchanged a look of disbelief as Jay dived in the ring, he beat Diamond to the punch and knocked him down then began throwing right hands at Young and Skipper before grabbing their heads and smashing them together, he grabbed Skipper and hit him with the Lethal combination then jumped to the top-rope and came down on Young with an axe-handle!

"Did they put something in the water tonight?" Asked Jason. "Because I feel like I'm tripping or something" Sonjay didn't answer but walked up to Jay.

"What the hell?" Jay just shrugged and started posing for the crowd, Diamond had bailed and was backing up the ramp when AJ came walking out behind him, he grabbed the Diamond's leader and threw him back in the ring where the three X Division stars were waiting, they each hit a right hand to bounce him around then Sonjay hit a kick that caused him to stagger into Jason, the teen quickly lifted him up and hit him with the C-Bomb! He dragged Diamond over to a corner and told Jay to go up, he did then came off on Diamond with a 'Macho Man' elbow! Young and Skipper pulled their leader out of the ring while Jay's music hit again for them to pose.

"You gotta hand it to him" smirked Jason. "He does one hell of an impersonation."

* * *

Backstage the trio and Mara were heading back to the locker room when Cornette came over to him, he stared at Jay in confusion for a moment then seemed to remember why he was there. 

"Sorry guys, I need a moment with the kid."

Jay and Sonjay left and he turned to Jason. "What the..."

"Black Machismo" shrugged the teen.

"Anyway, nice showing out there, you're starting to shine."

"It's what I do."

"You up for the ROH show?"

"Got my tickets booked, even teaming with Pearce isn't getting me down."

"Look, just work with him, all goes well and the two of you are gonna be champs."

"Yeah, no problem, but what's up? You obviously don't wanna talk to me about ROH."

"Put it this way, you might wanna stay until after the main event."

"Why?"

"It's a suprise" smirked Cornette before leaving, Jason stood there for a second then turned to Mara.

"He stopped us for that?"

* * *

The main event of Raven and AJ Styles was in full swing but Jay, Sonjay and Jason weren't paying any attention to it, Sonjay had been poking fun at Jay since they'd gotten backstage while Jason just seemed confused about the whole thing.

"Seriously Jay, doing his voice I can understand, doing his moves I can understand, but this? C'mon man what the hell?"

"Nash and me talked, figured it was a good way to get noticed."

"It's a good way to get yourself in a straightjacket!" Laughed Sonjay.

"Yeah man, I don't think..." Jason stopped and looked past them at the monitor, Skipper and Young had hit the ring and were putting a beating on AJ, Jason watched for a second then stood up and ran out of the room.

"What's his problem?"

"Dunno, anyway Sonjay Nash wants to know if you'd be interested in doing a little Diesel impe..." Jay trailed off at the look he was getting. "Or not."

Jason meanwhile had burst out through the tunnel and was sprinting down to the ring, Young and Skipper met him but he quickly took control and sent Young out, Skipper caught him with a kick and set him up for the Play of the Day but AJ caught him with a huge kick, the two then threw him out of the ring before turning to each other.

"Didn't know you cared kid."

"I don't, I just didn't get enough of these guys earlier, and I guess I owe you for saving my ass lately."

"Whatever you say kid" They went to leave but Jim Cornette came out ith a mic.

"Hold on a second, I need to talk to the two of you. Now for the past five months the two of you have been involved in each others business, you've jumped each other, saved each other, you tore it down twice on PPV and you even tagged with each other once. Now I've watched you guys tear up the X Division and I think it's time to move you up to bigger and better things, over the past few weeks you Jason have been pestering me for a better spot on the card and I think you've earned that. And AJ, you haven't said anything but I know you want a better spot as well."

Both AJ and Jason nodded, Cornette continued.

"Now I've had two other guys come to me asking for a better spot, in fact they want _the_ spot, so I figured let's solve this in one go, so at Genesis we are gonna have a match where the winner will receive a title shot at Sting or whoever is the champion at Turning Point, and the four participcants are: the 'War Machine' Rhino, Christian Cage, 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles and of course the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena!"

Jason looked stunned at Cornette's announcement, AJ just smirked and nodded, but Cornette wasn't done.

"And one more thing, next week we're gonna have ourselves a little preview because it's gonna be Rhino and Christian against the two of you! So I hope that the two of you can get along."

With that he dropped the mic and walked off leaving Jason and AJ staring each other down in the ring.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well there ya go, so Jason could end up with a title shot, but can he pull it off? Will he be able to trust AJ? Will they even get through the tag match? Will Mara survive Sirelda? And will I give Jay and Sonjay a break? Find out next time!_

_R&R_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	35. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back again, coming up: Jason takes part in a number one contenders match but first has to put up with teaming with AJ Styles to take on Christian Cage and Rhino, will he be able to? Will he continue to shock the world? And will Mara be able to survive until her match with Sirelda at Genesis? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Five-One Step Closer**

"Mara? Mara? Helloooo?" Jason waved his arm in front of his girlfriend's face to bring her out of her daze.

"Huh?"

"What's with you today? Every five minutes you're zoning out on me, which isn't cool when I need attention."

Mara smiled. "I was thinking."

"It wasn't about the Great KhaliShe was it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Put it this way, the last time I saw that look in your eyes was when you almost broke my jaw."

"We've been over that, many times, anyway considering that my match with her is three days away I think I have a right to think about what I'm going to do."

"Not nervous are you?"

"Let's see, I'm facing a woman who could break me in half, I've got a bad back and I'm pretty sure that Sirelda's not the only one who wants to cripple me, of course I'm nervous!"

"Wow, Mara Daniels freaking out, add that to the list of things I thought I'd never see."

"Not freaking. Just nervous. Anyway Mr. Cool as the other side of the pillow, don't even think about saying you're not nervous, I heard you talking to Cornette on Saturday night."

Jason shrugged. "OK, I'm nervous, but I just keep reminding myself that I've beaten AJ, I've beaten Rhino, and CLB still has green paint in his hair from the last time I faced him."

"Yeah, but you've never faced all three of them at the same time, and the last time you faced three people at the same time you ended up on probation."

"You had to bring that up didn't you?"

"Just saying."

"Don't worry, I won't lose it again."

"You better not, or we'll have to find somewhere else to work...again."

"Yeah well..." Jason sighed as his phone rang. "Hello? Hey man wassup?"

He stood up and walked out of the room leaving Mara to go back to thinking about the match with Sirelda, she was worried, there was no denying that, the Amazon had done a good deal of damage over the past few weeks to the point that even if she stayed in bed for the next three days she would be nowhere near her best. She'd managed to hide most of the pain she was in from Jason but at times she had to stop what she was doing and relax just so she could be able to move around later, she was glad that Jason was distracted by the matches he had coming up, the last thing she needed was him added to the list of people worried about her, she snapped out of her thoughts again as Jason came back and crashed onto the sofa next to her still on the phone.

"Uh huh... I know man that's harsh, look I gotta go, yeah well..." He held the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes as the guy on the other end of the phone yelled something into it. "Kennedy..." he finished before hanging up. "Psycho."

"Rich coming from you" smirked Mara. "So how is Ken?"

"Said something about The Undertaker and First Blood, wasn't really listening."

"So what now?"

"We sit here panicking about our matches until it's time to go to the arena, kick ass, come home and get ready for the JAPW show."

"D'you think we could watch TV instead of panicking?"

Jason smirked. "Crazy, but it just might work."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who decided to turn up" laughed Jason as he walked into the locker room to find Chris sitting with Jay and Sonjay. 

"Don't start kid, I only had a week off."

"Yeah well when I had that belt I was here every week getting my ass kicked, not to mention I had you and Sonjay dragging me off to Japan just so Steve Corino could try and knock my head off."

Chris laughed. "Well we can't all be Superman kid, and can I just say that when you had this belt you lost it in two months."

"Better two months than one Chris."

"Kid, I'm defending this against Matt, so if you can beat him then imagine what I can do."

Jason gave a mock sigh. "Yeah, I remember when I used to wrestle Matt, now I'm just off the World Title, bigger and better things man."

"Seriously kid this is gonna be tough, sure you're up for it?"

"Don't worry about me Chris, I'm more than ready for it."

"I gotta worry kid, you're one of my pals, gotta watch out for each other."

"Like you last week?" Asked Sonjay. "I had to run Sirelda off his girl then I took on the Diamond's all on my own!"

"Excuse me? I helped too" said Jay.

"Only after I softened them up."

"Please guys" cut in Jason. "I was just about to get up and clean house before you two got in the way."

"Screw you kid!"

"Yeah, anyway if I was there they wouldn't have touched the kid cause they'd have been too scared of what I'd do to them."

"Screw you Chris!"

"Jeez it's like a playground in here" came a voice from behind them.

"Oh good Jerry's back" said Sonjay, then it hit him. "Oh crap Jerry's back!"

"Look man" said Jason. "You're gonna hear a lot of stories about us goofing off around here but it's not true!"

"And those crank calls? Nothing to do with us!" Added Jay.

"And I really was sick last week" said Chris. "I even have a doctors note."

Jerry took the note and sighed before reading it out loud. "Chris Sabin was unable to compete last week as he had an achey breaky pelvis. Signed doctor Hung-Lo DDS."

Jason cracked up. "DDS? That's a dentist you idiot!" He laughed at Chris.

"Hung-Lo? Was Isaac Yankem too busy?" Smirked Jay.

"Who's Isaac Yankem?" Asked Sonjay.

"Some guy who got beat by Bret Hart once."

"Looks like it's a good thing I came back" said Jerry. "Someone has to keep you guys in line, and now if you piss me off we can take it to the ring."

"I take it you still want that title shot?"

"Damn straight Chris, the old guy still has one run left in him."

"Not while I'm champ."

"We'll see, like I said it's a good thing I came back, you seem to think you can take a day off when you feel like it, the kid's whined and cried his way to a main event spot..."

"You missed out bitched" muttered Jason.

"... his girl keeps getting beat up, Jay here thinks he's Randy Savage..."

"Don't" said Sonjay as Jay looked like going into his impersonation.

"... and Sonjay's, well, Sonjay."

"All he can be is himself" laughed Jason. "Anyway we should be happy, the band is back together!"

"And with an extra member" smirked Chris. "Then again we could always kick out Sonjay."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I'm the leader, the kid's in the main event, Jay's got a good thing going on right now and Jerry's better than you."

"But I'm the coolest!"

"No, you're not" smirked Jason, the room fell silent as some music hit in the arena, Jason frowned as he struggled to remember where he'd heard it before, then his eyes widened. "Jay, turn that on!"

Jay flipped on the monitor and Jason groaned when he saw Mara walking down the ramp to the ring. "Ah crap."

"She doesn't know when to quit does she?" Asked Chris.

"Tell me about it" muttered the teen as his girlfriend grabbed a mic.

"Sirelda, I'm sick of running, if you want to cripple me so bad we don't have to wait until Sunday, I'm right here so come on out and do something!" She waited for a moment but nothing happened. "C'mon Sirelda, come out here and face me like the man everyone knows you are!"

Sirelda's music hit and the Amazon slowly walked out onto the stage with a mixture of confusion and amusement on her face, she slowly began walking down to the ring as Mara waited, when she reached the bottom of the ramp Mara suddenly ran forward and dived through the ropes onto her! She began hammering away on the Amazon with punches until Sirelda kicked her off, Sirelda tried to get up but Mara kept her down on one knee and began pounding on her again! Again the Amazon pushed her away but she ran forward and dropkicked her in the face! Sirelda rolled to her feet and Mara charged but Sirelda caught her in a bearhug! She tried to put it on but Mara kicked her in the gut and hit a jawbreaker, Sirelda reeled away and Mara quickly jumped up onto the apron and hit a springboard cross-body! She rolled away holding her own back in pain but forced herself to shrug it off and stomped on Sirelda a few more times then walked off, she looked like she was leaving but suddenly stopped and grabbed a steel chair!

Sirelda was staggering back to her feet when she saw Mara coming back with a chair in her hands, she started backing off but Mara followed and swung for the fences, the Amazon ducked at the last second and the chair smashed into the ringpost, Sirelda rolled back in the ring with Mara following behind, she swung again but Sirelda sidestepped then kicked it out of her hands and set her up for a chokeslam! She lifted the teen up but Mara slipped out of her grip and landed behind her, she kicked the back of Sirelda's leg then grabbed the chair and smashed it across the Amazon's back! Sirelda staggered away but didn't go down so Mara nailed her in the back again so hard it knocked her out of the ring! Jason hit the ring and went to hold her back but Mara spun round and swung the chair! She managed to stop it inches away from his face as he ducked.

"Whoa! It's me! It's me!"

Mara turned back to Sirelda and smirked as she saw the Amazon walking up the ramp holding her back in pain and shooting furious looks back at the ring, she dropped the chair and began calling her back but Sirelda just walked away.

* * *

"That went well" smirked Mara as the two got backstage. 

"Yeah, now it's The Great KhaliShe four, Mara freakin' Daniels one."

"Isn't the boyfriend supposed to encourage his girl?"

"The boyfriend just had a steel chair come inches away from his skull" replied Jason.

"At least I didn't hit you this time" she shrugged.

"True."

They reached the locker room and Jason ducked inside to find all the guys sitting around the monitor.

"What's up?"

"You're pal's on" answered Sonjay.

"Huh?" Jason looked at the monitor to see Christian Cage, Rhino and Tomko standing with JB.

"Christian, Rhino, later on tonight the two of you will team together to take on 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles and the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena, but in three days at Genesis you will also be opponents, is there any tension between you?"

Christian grabbed the mic. "Borash, let me tell you something, Rhino and I go way back, before TNA, before WWE and before he went to ECW. Me and him are closer than anyone, you should be asking Jason and AJ if they can get along tonight, they can't but it doesn't hurt to ask, as far as Sunday goes if Rhino wins, good for him, if I win, which I will, then I will go on to Turning Point, defeat Sting and become the NWA World Champion! But as for tonight, Rhino tell 'em what to expect."

"Cena, AJ, tonight and this Sunday at Genesis you can both look forward to one thing, and that's me charging across the ring and breaking you in two with the gore, gore, GORE!"

Christian smirked. "Borash, tonight we soften up our opponents and on Sunday we see who get's the title shot, and that will be me, 'Captain Charisma' Christian Cage. Because that's... how I roll!"

"Mr. Cena, your rebuttal?" Smirked Chris as Rhino, Tomko and Christian left the screen.

Jason laughed. "Something tells me JB's gonna ask that as soon as I leave the room."

"Seriously kid, think you'll be able to team with AJ without punching his light's out?"

"Teamed with you didn't I? And Pearce."

"Oh yeah" grinned Sonjay. "Didn't you say you'd let me hold the ROH tag belts when you won?"

"Shut up Sonjay."

* * *

"Oh look" smirked Jason as he stepped out of the locker room to find JB waiting. "I must be psychic." 

"More like psychotic!" Yelled Chris after him, he laughed and turned to JB.

"Jason Cena in a few minutes you will team with 'The Phenominal' AJ Styles against Christian Cage and Rhino, do you think you can co-exist with someone who at one point said you had no respect for TNA or even the wrestling business itself?"

"Good question JB, me and Styles have had our problems, we're not on each other's Christmas card list but I will say that I respect him and... talk of the devil" he muttered as the man himself walked up to the interview.

"Hey kid! Borash."

"What do you want Styles?" Sighed Jason.

"Well I figured that since Christian and Rhino gave their interview together then we should do it as well, do ya mind?"

Jason shrugged and made a 'go ahead' gesture, he leaned back against the wall as AJ turned to JB.

"Borash, me and the kid here may not be best friends like Christian and Rhino, we may not be on the same page, but we both know how to do the business, tonight we gotta team so we'll team, Sunday we gotta fight so we'll fight, but Christian, Rhino, just because we don't like each other doesn't mean we ain't focused on what we gotta do tonight." He turned to Jason. "Kid, I got your back out there, you got mine?"

AJ held his hand out, Jason looked at then back at him. "I got your back Styles, but I ain't shaking your hand, and on Sunday if it comes down to me and you, I'll put you down, then I'll put Sting down and I will be the next World Champion."

AJ smirked. "We'll see."

"Yes we will."

"Let's do this" AJ slapped the teen on the chest and walked off, Jason stared after him then followed, as they neared the tunnel Mara walked up to them, she looked at both of them and shook her head.

"And I thought it was weird when you teamed with my brother" AJ laughed and shrugged, Jason just jumped on the spot to warm himself up, his music hit and AJ stood aside.

"After you."

Jason didn't take his eyes off AJ until he was in the tunnel then walked out into the arena and posed as his pyro went off.

"I don't like this" he muttered to Mara. "I'm still expecting him to jump me."

"Until he does just go with it, you need him tonight."

Jason sighed then hopped in the ring and posed as AJ's music hit and the Phenomenal One walked out, the teen did not take his eyes off AJ the whole time he was coming down to the ring, he allowed himself a smirk as he thought about Tenay and West each voicing their disbelief at the two teaming together, AJ got in the ring and the two stared each other down as Rhino's music hit and he sprinted down to the ring, Christian's music hit shortly after and he led Tomko down the ramp.

"How come he always get's the cool music?" Muttered Jason.

"Huh?"

"Up North it was that cool Waterproof Blonde track and now he get's the 'My Last Breath' remix, me? I get Sean Waltman's music recycled for me."

"Better music doesn't make a better wrestler Jason."

"Still, I'd a decent song instead of someone's old one" shrugged the teen as Christian entered the ring, he and Rhino had a quick talk then the 'War Machine' hopped out to the apron, AJ started forward but Jason pushed past him, AJ left the ring as Jason and Christian circled each other and the referee called for the bell.

"It's been a while kid" smirked Christian.

"Yeah, I've kinda missed it."

"Me too."

They locked up and Jason quickly put on a headlock, Christian pushed him off but Jason ran through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes again as Christian went under, then over and hit an armdrag, Jason bounced up and hit one of his own then caught Christian with a dropkick, CLB retreated to a corner and Jason hit a few chops then whipped him and hit a backdrop followed by another dropkick, he went to pick him up but Christian scurried away and tagged Rhino.

The big man came in and quickly powered Jason down to the mat, the teen jumped back up but Rhino whipped him and hit a huge backdrop, he bounced to his feet again but Rhino hit a big slam and covered for a two-count, he whipped the teen again but this time the teen leapfrogged the backdrop and made the tag to AJ before quickly diving out of the ring.

"All yours Styles."

AJ shook his head then climbed in the ring, he sidestepped Rhino's charge and hit some punches, he whipped Rhino and hit a dropkick followed by a back-suplex, Rhino got up near his corner and Christian tagged himself in, he charged AJ but the Phenominal One sidestepped and hit a suplex followed by a knee drop for a two-count, Christian got up and AJ hit a clothesline that sent him outside, Tomko came round to help him up as AJ tagged Jason in, he ran forward and went to jump over the ropes but they both moved! Jason landed on the apron and quickly went for a springboard moonsault! Christian sidestepped but the teen crashed down on Tomko.

"Thanks big man" he smirked before Christian jumped him, he hit some right hands then whipped Jason into the ring apron, he rolled the teen in and followed, he lifted him up for a suplex but then dropped him on his face and covered for a two-count, he quickly pulled the teen up and hit a gutbuster for another two-count then threw him into a corner, he went for a whip but Jason reversed it, he charged but ran into Christian's foot, he reeled away and Christian stepped forward only for Jason to spin round and hit a huge clothesline! The teen then rolled to his corner and tagged AJ back in. The Phenomenal One waited until Christian was up then vaulted to the top-rope and hit a flying shoulder fir a two-count, he pulled Christian back up and hit a DDT for a two-count then tagged Jason back in.

The teen came in and the two whipped Christian and went for a double hiptoss but Christian flipped through it, they held on to him then clotheslined him back across their knees then hit a double reverse-STO! Jason covered but Christian kicked out. The teen yanked Christian back up and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Christian tried to crawl to his corner but Jason dragged him back and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count and tagged AJ in, the Phenomenal One climbed to the top-rope as Jason lifted Christian up for a suplex and hit a cross-body as the teen slammed him down! He covered but Rhino ran in and broke it up.

AJ pulled Christian up and went for a suplex, Christian blocked it and went for one of his own but AJ slipped out, held on and hit a neckbreaker for yet another two-count, he dragged Christian back to the corner and tagged Jason in, they both whipped Christian into a corner and Jason charged but got a foot to the face again, Christian went for a clothesline but the teen ducked and he ran into AJ who hit a big punch, the two then hit the ropes and Jason went high while AJ went low then the teen covered for another two-count. Jason stomped Christian down then whipped Christian and hit a powerslam for another two-count then tagged AJ back in, they whipped Christian again and AJ hit a punch to the gut, Christian dropped to his knees as Jason ran forward and hit the shining wizard! The teen bailed while AJ covered but Rhino broke up the pin.

AJ quickly pulled Christian to his feet and went for a whip, it was reversed and Christian tried an elbow but AJ ducked, jumped to the middle-rope, backflipped behind Christian and hit a reverse DDT! He covered but Rhino ran in and broke it up again, AJ responded by taking a shot at him then tagged in Jason, they lifted Christian up for a double suplex but turned it into a double brainbuster! Jason covered but once again Rhino ran in to break it up. Jason glared at Rhino then flipped him off and pulled Christian up, he let him stagger around then hit the ropes and hit a flying forearm then nipped up! He smirked and posed as Christian pulled himself up then hit an atomic drop, two clotheslines and a slam, he went up top and came down with a big elbow drop then crawled to a corner and began tuning up the band, he went for the superkick but at the last second Christian ducked and hit a diving reverse DDT! Jason quickly began crawling towards his corner while Christian struggled to get Rhino in, Jason tagged AJ but Christian made a desperate dive and tagged in Rhino!

AJ came in and charged Rhino but the 'War Machine' sidestepped and caught him with a big belly to belly suplex for a two-count, he tried a whip but AJ reversed it and went for a leapfrog only for Rhino to catch him and hit a powerbomb! He covered AJ but only got two again, AJ tried to get up but Rhino cut him off and hit a running powerslam! He covered but AJ kicked out again, he pulled AJ up and threw him into a corner and hit a charging shoulder to AJ's ribs! Then he threw AJ across the ring and hit another, he whipped AJ but as the Phenomenal One hit the ropes Jason tagged back in, Rhino spinebustered AJ and made a pin but AJ wasn't legal, he got up and Jason came off the top-rope looking for a cross-body but Rhino caught him, threw him up to his shoulders and hit a DVD! He covered the teen but only got two, Jason retreated to a corner and Rhino hit another charging shoulder then whipped him, he followed but Jason used the ropes to go up and over only for Rhino to grab his legs and hit an Alabamma Slam! He covered but again only got a two-count, he whipped the teen and hit a spinebuster but when he covered AJ broke it up.

AJ got some shots in on Rhino then Christian came in and jumped him kicking off a brawl between the two, Jason got up and set Rhino up for an impaler but the 'War Machine' backdropped out of it then set up for the Gore! He charged forward but AJ shoved Christian in the way and Rhino gored the hell out of his partner! He turned round and AJ nailed him with the Pele, he bounced up then Jason grabbed him, lifted him up and hit the C-Bomb! He went to make the cover but AJ had gone to the top-rope, he stepped back and AJ came off the top with the spiral tap! The teen made the cover while AJ knocked Tomko off the apron, the referee made the count and Jason got the three!

Jason rolled out of the ring while AJ had the referee raise his arm, he locked eyes with the teen and they exchanged a smirk before Jason turned away, he snatched a headset off the announce table and yelled into the mic.

"One step closer!"

He turned back to AJ and the two stared each other down again before turning on each other and walking away.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well there ya go, can Jason pull off the victory at Genesis? Will he earn himself the title shot? And will Mara overcome both her injury and Sirelda now she's shown her crazy side? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	36. Genesis Part 1

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back again. Coming up: It's Genesis and Jason's big chance as he takes on Rhino, Christian Cage and his old rival 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles in a number one contenders match, but first Mara, back injury and all takes on the Amazon Sirelda. Can she overcome the huge odds? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Six-Genesis Part 1**

"You ready?" Mara's head snapped up as Jason walked into the room, bag slung over his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be" she replied snatching up her own bag and throwing it on, she winced as she moved a bit too fast for her back to take, Jason noticed.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine Jason."

"It's not too late to..."

"Jason. I'm. Fine."

Jason gave a defeated sigh. "Whatever, let's do this."

The two left the apartment and began walking towards the Impact Zone in silence, both thinking about their matches that night, Jason was as nervous about the match as he'd ever been and trying to hide it. Mara was just focused, Sirelda was the only thing on her mind and it was going to stay that way until the match. Jason's phone rang causing the two to snap out of their zone, Jason sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh good I caught ya."

Jason laughed at the voice on the other end of the line. "Shawn! And here I was thinking I was actually gonna last a week without you calling to check on me."

"Sorry kid, gotta keep tabs on my favourite HBK wannabe don't I?"

"Whatever you say Shawn, will you still be calling me a wannabe when everyone remembers me as the greatest wrestler who ever lived?"

"Yup. Because you'd have ripped me off to earn that tag."

"So did you call just to rib me about the 'Showstealer' thing again? Cause I gotta get ready for a match."

"That's just what I wanted to talk to ya about, nervous yet kid?"

Jason laughed. "C'mon Shawn, you know me."

"So that's a yes?"

"Uh huh."

"Only natural kid, you'll be fine by the time your music hits."

"Oh good, so I've only got another three hours of walking around scared shitless."

"How many times have I got to tell ya not to swear when I'm on the phone to ya?"

"Sorry, so any advice from the great HBK that I should take heed to?"

"None that I haven't already given ya, just be careful out there, watch for opportunities and good luck. And I'll be cheering just as hard as anyone when ya win."

"Thanks, but how would good old Vinnie Mac react if he found out you buy the competition's Pay-Per-Views?"

"The usual, can ya put Mara on? I need to talk to her."

"OK, see ya Shawn."

"See ya kid, say hi to Kev for me."

"Do I have to?"

"It'd be nice."

"Alright, later."

"Later, and good luck."

Jason smiled and offered the phone to Mara. "It's for you."

"Shawn?"

"Hey Mara."

"What's up?"

"I think you know what I'm gonna ask."

Mara sighed. "Like I told Jason, I'm fine."

"Mara, believe it or not I know a little something about back injuries, and I also know when someone with a back injury is fine or not, and you are not fine."

"Look, it's not that bad, I'll be alright."

"Listen to me, I may not be that bad now, but if you keep pushing yourself it's gonna be, this girl your facing, she gave you that injury so she knows how to make it worse, and someone her size is not someone you want targeting an injury."

"I'm doing the match Shawn, I'm not backing out."

She heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "You've been with Jason too long y'know that? OK, do the match, but be careful, don't do anything to put too much strain on your back, the last thing you, or Jase, need right now is you screwing yourself up."

"Shawn, I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, and I'm pretty sure Jason will as well. Anyway good luck, and be careful."

"I will Shawn, see ya around."

"Bye."

Mara hung up the phone and tossed it back to Jason. "He really cares about us you know."

"I lived with the guy for almost six months, you tend to bond over something like that" Mara nodded. "I take it he feels he same as me about this?"

"Yup."

"And you're not listening to him either?"

"Nope."

"Mara, I think Shawn would know when it's too risky to wrestle..."

"Jason, I know Shawn has a back injury, and if you don't remember he's been wrestling for five years with it!"

"Exactly, he doesn't want you going through what he did, neither do I."

"I know you don't, but I have to do this."

Jason sighed. "I knew I should have called your parents, hell I would have called Chris if it meant he could talk sense into you."

"He tried, so did Allison, and my parents... and my grandparents."

"OK, you know what? You are insane!"

"I learned from the best" she smirked patting him on the back and walking on ahead, Jason shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"Why did you have to make the perfect girl so damn headstrong?"

* * *

"And finally the self proclaimed 'Showstealer' Mr. Jason Cena!" Jason laughed as he walked past the guys to a corner of the room to change. 

"You should take up announcing Sonjay, you can't be worse at that than you are at wrestling."

"What? Kid I could wrestle rings around you any day."

"So why did I beat you last time I faced you?"

"I went easy on you!" Everyone laughed, even Jerry. "I did! He had a match with AJ three days later and I didn't want him going in to it hurt."

Jason stood up and patted him on the back. "Sonjay, you are the funniest guy I've ever met, so how come you guys are all ready?"

"Uhh, we have matches" said Chris holding up the X Division title. "Someone has to defend this or did you think the whole event was just your match?"

"Mine and Mara's, all I've been thinking about since Thursday, so who's got who?"

"I'm defending this against Williams and Matt" answered Chris patting the belt.

"Me and Jay have the Paparazzi" said Sonjay.

"How come?"

"Alex is a little jelous of Kevin and Jay, he wants to prove he's better."

"So why a tag match?"

"He's scared, and if they lose he can blame it on Devine."

"Well Sonjay the form Jay's been in lately you might actually win, he'll be the one who gets the pin but you'll be part of the moment, and what about you oh great pioneer?" He smirked at Jerry.

"My big comeback, against an old friend of yours actually, Kazarian."

"Taking it easy on you?"

"Just a little, and after tonight I'm coming for you Chris."

Chris smirked. "Anytime old man, anytime."

"You're quiet tonight Jay" said Jason sitting down next to him trying not to laugh at the 'Macho Man' getup. "Fall out with your girlfriend?"

"He's getting in his 'Macho' zone" answered Sonjay, he leaned in front of Jay. "Yo, 'Black Machismo'! We're up!" Jay looked up at him. "You ready?"

Jay grin. "Oooo yeah!"

"Am I the only one who thinks that's getting old?" Asked Jason, Jay glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"C'mon Jay, let's go put Alex in his place" Jay nodded and followed him out the door.

"Nothing like laughing at a couple of goofs to put a smile on my face" smirked Jason, Chris and Jerry laughed.

* * *

"Wow, that 'Black Machismo' thing really works" commented Jerry as they watched Jay and Sonjay celebrating in the ring. 

"Yeah, if this keeps up we won't be able to laugh at him any more" said Chris.

"Well that sucks" answered Jason. "It's one of the reasons I come into work."

"It'll never last" said Chris. "Once everyone figures him out..."

"You haven't tried figuring him out yet have you?" Replied Jerry. "Hell, everytime I try figuring any of you guys out I get a migrane."

"We should start calling ourselves the migrane causers" smirked Jason.

"Yeah, I'll call marketing, we'll have shirts by next week" laughed Chris.

"You guys are totally, completely and clinically insane you know that?" Asked Jerry, Jason and Chris looked at each other.

"Yup."

"That's us."

"By the way, has anyone seen the female member of our band?"

"I think she's in the girls locker room, why?"

"JB's looking for her, he wants an interview."

"I think he found her" commented Jason as JB and Mara appeared on the monitor.

"Mara Daniels later on tonight you take on Sirelda, but there are rumours that you are not physically at one hundred percent tonight, how do you respond to these rumours?"

"JB, I've heard these rumours and I'll say this, when I get in that ring tonight..."

"You'll end up flat on your back looking up at the lights?" Came a mocking voice from behind her, she sighed and turned round.

"Well if anyone knows about being on her back it's you Traci."

The Canadian girl smirked. "You weren't saying that when I beat you right in the middle of that ring."

"Why don't you try and beat me again?" Said Mara stepping up in Traci's face.

"And take Sirelda's fun away? I'll just watch her put you down like I did."

"Listen bitch! I lie down for no one!"

"I knew she was the dominant one" smirked Chris earning a slap over the head from Jason.

"And when I'm done with Sirelda I'm coming after you."

Traci laughed. "Wow, you're making a lot of enemies, I'd watch my back if I were you."

"What..." Before Mara could finish Sirelda ran up and kicked her square in the back! Mara dropped to the ground but Sirelda pulled her up and threw her into the wall, she seemed content with what she'd done and walked off.

"Warned you" laughed Traci before stepping over her and following Sirelda, JB stood there looking lost until Jason ran up.

"Mara!" He dropped down next to her then glared up at JB. "Don't just stand there like a jackass! Go get some help!"

JB took off as Jason checked on Mara's back, his hand barely touched her but she cried out in pain.

"Hurry up damnit!"

* * *

Jason sat glaring up at the ceiling outside the trainers room, it was taking all of his self control and then some not to jump up and start punching something, Cornette had threatened to make him pay for any damage he caused and if he started he wasn't sure if he could stop, the trainers door opened and Jim Cornette walked out. 

"Well?"

"She's not letting me call it off."

"You're the boss! Can't you call it off yourself?"

"I tried, she just threatened to call her lawyer over loss of work."

Jason couldn't help laughing. "That's Mara, when she's pissed there's no stopping her."

"I noticed, hasn't she talked to her family?"

"Everyone she knows has tried Jim, her brother has more power over her than her parents and even he couldn't talk her round."

"Well in that case we got no choice, we'll have to let her do it."

Jason sighed. "I guess so, when's the match?"

Cornette winced. "Next."

"Awww fuck!"

"Language kid" said Cornette as Mara came out of the trainers room holding an icepack to her back. "I'll leave you to it."

He left and Jason turned to Mara. "You sure you wanna..."

"Yes" Mara answered simply and went to walk towards the arena but Jason stepped in the way.

"Look, I just..."

"I know you do" she smiled. "But this is my fight, and I'm not backing down."

"You're too much like me for your own good."

Mara shrugged and walked past him, Jason followed behind in silence until they reached the tunnel.

"Last chance, you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Yeah" her music hit and she went to walk out the tunnel but Jason brought her back and kissed her again.

"Be careful."

She nodded and walked down the tunnel, Jason watched her go then walked back to the locker room.

* * *

Mara was pacing the ring when Sirelda's music hit, the Amazon casually walked down to ringside although she was careful to make sure that Mara wouldn't try anything like she did on Impact, she got in the ring and walked right up into Mara's face, they stared each other down as the referee called for the bell. They locked up an Sirelda immediately threw Mara down, the teen got back up holding her back and went to lock up again and again Sirelda threw her down, she got up again and Sirelda quickly put on a headlock, Mara tried to throw her off but Sirelda wouldn't budge, Mara tried again but the Amazon kept the hold on and took her down to the mat, Mara quickly put her foot on the ropes to break the hold. 

Sirelda stepped back and allowed Mara to get up then stepped forward, she went to grab Mara but the teen ducked and punched her right in the mouth! She reeled but didn't go down and Mara hit some more punches but Sirelda grabbed her arm then picked her up and threw her across the ring. The Amazon raised a had to her face and found that Mara's offense had busted her lip, she charged forward as Mara tried to get up and pounded her back to the mat before picking her up and slamming her down on her back, she scooped her up again and hit another then pulled her up and hit a third, she let Mara sit up then kicked her in the back before pulling her up and slamming her again and pinning her for a two-count. Sirelda pulled Mara up again and ran her back into the corner then began pounding away at her, she beat her down then ran forward and hit a knee to the head then pulled her out of the corner and covered for another two-count.

Sirelda stomped Mara down a few times then went to pull her up but Mara fought back with punches to the gut, she slipped out of the Amazon's grip and hit some more punches and a dropkick, Sirelda reeled and Mara went for a slam but her back gave out as she tried to lift her, Sirelda laughed then clotheslined her down and hit an elbow drop for a two-count, she then stood on Mara's back and pulled on her arms trying to bend her in half, the referee asked her if she wanted to give it up but she refused, after a while Sirelda got bored and pulled her back to her feet then hit a suplex for a two-count, she went to pull Mara up again but the teen suddenly hit a jawbreaker! Sirelda staggered away and Mara tried a whip but it was reversed, she hit the corner hard then staggered into the Amazon who scooped her up and hit a backbreaker! She covered but Mara kicked out at two.

Sirelda looked suprised for a second then went back to stomping on Mara, she rolled the teen over then jumped up and drove both her knees into her back! She stood over the teen and kept on dropping her knee into her back as Jason came sprinting down to ringside the referee stopped him from getting in the ring and the two argued as Sirelda kept working on Mara's back, she noticed Jason at ringside and began taunting him while still driving her knee into Mara, Jason looked torn between jumping in the ring and punching her lights out or just asking the referee to end it, Sirelda stopped working on Mara for a moment and Jason walked round the ring to where she was and began encouraging her to get up, she tried to pull herself up as the referee came over to her.

"Mara if this keeps up I'm calling this off."

"No."

"Mara this is getting..."

"You call this off and I'll kick your ass! Got that?"

The referee stepped back and Mara limped forward only for Sirelda to kick her in the stomach, scoop her up and hit another backbreaker, she covered but Mara got her foot on the bottom rope, the Amazon pulled the teen up and put her in a bearhug, Mara tried to break out but Sirelda put it on tighter, taking care to put extra strain on her back, the referee asked her if she wanted to give up but she just shook her head, the ref thought of something and came over to Jason.

"Want me to call it off?"

Jason seemed to think it over then looked at Mara, despite the pain she was in she gave him a glare and he shook his head. "It's her choice ref."

The ref nodded and went back to the match as Mara began fading, she tried to fight out one last time but Sirelda just tightened the hold again and she went limp, Jason began pounding on the mat to bring her back into it although part of him just wanted it to be over, the referee came over and checked Mara's arm, it fell twice but on the third Mara came round and stopped it! Sirelda tried to tighten the hold but Mara began throwing right hands, the Amazon kept the hold on but Mara suddenly slammed her hands across her ears! Sirelda reeled away holding her head and Mara hit the ropes only for the Amazon to spin round and hit a huge clothesline! She waited for Mara to stand then grabbed her by the throat and called for a chokeslam! She lifted Mara up but the teen suddenly slipped out and brought her down with a DDT!

Mara tried to get up as Jason willed her on but Sirelda was already back to her feet, she threw a punch but Mara ducked and hit a big right hand, she tried a whip but Sirelda reversed it only for her to come back with a headscissor! She quickly followed that up with a kick to the stomach and a neckbreaker before going to the top-rope, she waited for Sirelda to stand then came down with a missile dropkick! She covered but Sirelda kicked out, the Amazon sat up but Mara limped forward and kicked her in the face, she waited for Sirelda to get up then went for an STO but the Amazon elbowed out of it and lifted her up, she went for a running powerslam but Mara slipped out, landed behind her and hit the Last Rites! She slowly crawled into a pin but Sirelda kicked out at two!

Mara looked shocked but quickly shrugged it off and called for the Angels Wings, she pulled Sirelda up and set her up for the move but couldn't find the strength to lift her allowing the Amazon to backdrop out of it, Mara bounced up and Sirelda lifted her up then hit the running powerslam! She covered but Mara kicked out again! Sirelda went nuts but managed to calm herself down and called for another chokeslam, she grabbed Mara again and lifted her up but the teen broke her grip and hit a superkick! Sirelda didn't go down but Mara grabbed her and set her up for the Angels Wings! She took a deep breath, forced the pain out of her mind and hit it! She collapsed to the mat as well but managed to find the strength to stand, instead of covering she walked over to a corner and hit the BME! She made the pin as the referee counted... and got the three!

Despite the pain in her back Mara had a huge smile on her face as she lay on the mat trying to find the strength to get back up, she crawled to the apron and rolled out of the ring where Jason was waiting to give her a hug, being careful not to hurt her back any more than it already was.

"Do me a favour, don't ever do that to me again."

She smirked. "Can't make any promises Jason, but I'll try" she tried to walk off but staggered against him. "Might need a little help here."

"Don't worry I got ya" he answered helping her limp up the ramp, Sirelda was sitting up in the ring with disbelief on her face as the two turned back and Jason raised Mara's arm, she stared down at the Amazon and gave a small shrug and grin before allowing her boyfriend to help her down the tunnel.

* * *

When the two got backstage Jason immediately took Mara back to the trainers room so they could work on her back again. 

"Hurry up guys, I gotta go back out there later."

The trainer laughed then turned to Jason. "Is she for real?"

"I don't know any more" the teen replied before kneeling down in front of Mara. "Feel better now?"

"Lots, and I'll feel even better when you win tonight."

"I'll do my best" he smirked. "It OK if I head back to the locker room? I don't trust Jay and Sonjay with my stuff."

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at the locker room before the match."

"Alright, take care of her guys."

The trainers nodded and Jason left, outside the door he shook his head and looked up at the sky again.

"Like I said, perfect girl, so damn headstrong. What were you thinking?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

_Well there ya go, Mara's beaten Sirelda and we're halfway home at Genesis. Can Jason over come the odds and earn himself a title shot? Find out next time!_

_Later!_

_HBKJOH_


	37. Genesis Part 2

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_RIP John Kronus._

_Heya! Well it's here, Jason's big chance, can he earn himself an NWA World title shot? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Seven-Genesis Part 2**

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!"

The X Division pioneer laughed and gave a bow before sitting down. "Thanks guys, it's great to be back."

"If that's what you're like in your first match Chris better watch out" smirked Sonjay, Chris gave him a glare then patted Jerry on the back.

"How you feeling old man?"

"Tired" answered Jerry. "And less of the 'old man' Chris, I'm only in my forties."

"Well we're in our twenties... except Mr. I'm-eighteen-and-already-a-main-eventer over there, so you're an old man compared to us."

"You'll be my age one day Chris."

"Ahh that's ages away."

Jason smirked and sat next to Sonjay and Jay. "Good job out there guys, Sonjay, you actually won!"

"Haha, very good kid, I'll remember that when I'm next in the ring with you."

"Whatever, I'll just squash you again, right Jay?"

"Keep me out of this man."

"See? Jay doesn't think so."

"He said keep him out of it, not that he agrees."

"What's up?" Asked Chris sitting with the group.

"We're arguing over whether or not I could squash Sonjay."

"Kid, if anyone can squash anyone around here it's me."

"Really?"

"Yup, in fact I could beat all three of you without thinking about it."

Jason smirked at the other two and stood up, Jay and Sonjay copied him and they stood in a circle around Chris.

"You got five seconds to take that back Chris."

"But that would make me a liar" smirked Chris, Jason laughed and turned to the others.

"OK get him!"

Before Chris could move the three all grabbed him and pulled him up.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Sonjay.

"The shower!"

"Yeah!"

"What? Alright! I take it back! I was kidding!"

"Too late Chris" laughed Sonjay. "Jay, go turn on the shower."

"Jerry! Help Me!" Jerry stood up.

"Hold it right there Jay" Chris grinned at Jason and Sonjay. "I'll turn the shower on, you get his bag."

"What?" Yelled Chris as Jason and Sonjay started dragging him towards the shower. "My street clothes are in there"

"Looks like you'll be walking back to the hotel in your trunks then" replied Sonjay. "Don't forget the belt Jay."

"C'mon guys, we were on team USA together!"

"I wasn't" smirked Jason, Chris made one last effort to escape.

"Jerry! I'll give you a title shot!"

"I'm getting one anyway" answered the pioneer just as someone knocked on the door, everyone froze as Christian Cage and Tomko walked into the room, Christian looked at the scene in front of him and turned to leave again.

"If this is a bad time..."

"Be with ya in one sec" said Jason as he and Sonjay dragged Chris out of sight, seconds later there was a scream followed by Chris yelling "Cold!"

"Nice one guys" smirked Jerry as they walked back into the locker room, Chris followed a few seconds later dripping wet carrying his bag and belt.

"I hate you guys" everyone just shrugged.

"So what's up?" Asked Jason turning to Christian and Tomko.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you kid."

"Go ahead."

"We're cool right?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Well I just wanted to make a little deal with you kid."

Jason sighed. "What kind of deal?"

"You see in the match tonight, I figured you could, y'know, help me out a little."

"Define a little."

"Well..."

"He wants you to let him win" said Tomko, Christian spun round.

"Tomko!" Jason started to turn away. "Whoa! Kid, think about it, you're young, you got a long career ahead of you, you don't need the World title just yet."

"I don't?"

"No, like I said you're young, you're still learning, and by the way I can help you with that too, I could take you under my wing and make and make you a star just like I did with Tomko, isn't that right big man?"

"If by star you mean someone to bail you out when you need it then yeah" answered the big man, Christian gave him another glare.

"Funny isn't he? But like I was saying, you help me out tonight, and I'll let you roll with me and Tomko... your girlfriend too, and we'll go all the way to the top, no disrespect to the little clique you got here I mean, I love Doink the Clown just as much as anyone" he pointed at Jay. "That's a good look for you."

"It's Randy Savage" muttered Jay.

"Oh, well he's cool too, and you got the experience with Grandpa here" he patted Jerry on the shoulder. "Remember the time we wrestled up North and I beat you?" Jerry gave him a look. "Me neither."

"Want me to turn the shower on again?" Muttered Jay, Jason shook his head.

"Nah, let him bury himself some more."

"And you got the X Division champ here, nice belt, not as nice as the one I'm gonna win but it's cool, and..." he trailed off when he saw Sonjay. "Don't know who you are, but I'm sure you're a great kid, anyway, what I'm saying is if you help me out, I'll make it worth your while."

"Interesting, how come you weren't like this with me up North?"

"Well, to be honest I didn't think you were all that cool, guess I was wrong huh?"

"Yeah you were" laughed Jason. "Y'know it's a pretty good deal, but I just have one problem. See I'm the kind of guy who wants the World and wants it Yesterday, so I don't see how this helps me."

"Well..."

"And tell me this, Rhino's an old buddy of yours right? How come you haven't made this offer to him?"

"Well... I... well Rhino's already a star, I'm all about taking young guys and making them stars, right Tomko?"

"Whatever you say Christian."

"OK, have you made this offer to AJ?"

"Yes" said Tomko before Christian could speak.

"Well... yeah we did."

"And he said?"

"He... uhh he said..."

"Tomko?"

"He said..."

"He didn't say yes but he didn't say no" cut in Christian. "So he might be in on it as well so you might wanna hurry up if you want a spot."

"And here I was thinking it was exclusive to me."

"Don't worry kid, me and Tomko are like family, and if you join we could be like brothers, hell I could be like a father to you... OK I'm not that old, a father-figure then, whadya say?"

"I was with you until that last part, you see Christian, I already have a brother, that didn't work out too well did it? I already have a Dad, that didn't work out either, and I already have a father-figure too, you might know him his name's Shawn, and if you know him you know what he's done for me."

"Yeah, well..."

"So y'know what? I'll see you out there, and if it comes down to us, then I'll put you down just like everyon else I've faced, good luck Captain."

Christian stared him down then turned and left, Tomko exchanged a smirk with Jason before following him, Jason sat down next to Sonjay and laughed.

"Good news, you're now the second dumbest person I know."

* * *

"This is it kid." 

Jason nodded and stood up, he took a deep breath and began slapping hands with the others on his way to the door.

"Good luck kid."

"Thanks guys."

"Don't forget who your friends are when you're main eventing Turning Point."

"How could I forget you guys? You just as nuts as I am."

Chris smirked. "Not just as nuts kid, but we're right behind ya."

Jason laughed and stepped out the door, true to her word Mara was waiting, JB was there as well with a mic.

"If anyone jumps me you're gonna do a better job than you did with her right?" JB shrugged and went to start talking but Jason cut him off.

"Let me guess. Jason Cena how do you feel about your number one contenders match in a few minutes right? Well JB I'll tell ya, I'm nervous, this is a big opportunity, one that someone like me shouldn't be getting. But at the same time, I'm ready, I'm ready to step up to the next level, I've spent the past few months proving my worth to TNA management and I think I've done more than enough to show that I deserve a run at the top. It's gonna be tough, I know that, but it's like I said a few weeks ago, right now it's 'Showstealer' time, and Christian, Rhino, AJ and anyone else who thinks they can stop me or that I don't deserve this shot there's just two things you can do about it, nothing... and like it!"

With that he thrust the mic back at JB and walked off towards the tunnel with Mara in tow, he jogged on the spot to pump himself up then his music hit, he looked at Mara and gave her a nervous smile before walking down the tunnel and out into the arena, he posed for his pyro to go off then walked down to ringside slapping hands with the fans, he climbed into the ring and sat on the top-rope to wait for his opponents. Rhino's music hit and he sprinted down to the ring, he dived in and walked straight to the corner Jason was in and stared him down, Jason stared back and neither moved as AJ's music hit, he walked down to the ring and posed when he got in and smirked at the two guys in there with him as Christian and Tomko came down the ramp, when 'Captain Charisma' got in the ring all four wrestlers stepped forward and stared each other down as the referee rang the bell.

Christian made one last attempt to gain an advantage, talking to all three and offering a handshake, Rhino and AJ just stared him down but Jason seemed to be considering it, Christian held out his hand and Jason shook it! Christian smirked and went to turn to the others but Jason suddenly pulled him back and floored him with a right hand! He stood over Christian and shrugged then Rhino jumped him, the 'War Machine' began pounding on Jason while AJ just stepped forward and began putting the boots to Christian, Rhino went to whip Jason but the teen reversed it and hit him with a backdrop followed by a dropkick to send him to the outside, AJ pulled Christian up and whipped him towards Jason who ducked and backdropped him over the top-rope onto Rhino!

Jason waited until Christian and Rhino were getting up and went to vault over the ropes but stopped and turned round to face AJ, the two stepped forward and smirked at each other then locked up, Jason quickly put AJ in a headlock but AJ pushed him off only for the teen to run through him with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes while AJ went under, then over and hit an armdrag, Jason jumped to his feet and hit one of his own before rolling AJ up for a two-count, they both got up and Jason went for a suplex but AJ countered into a small package for a two-count, they got up again and Jason tried a whip but AJ reversed it, he went for a backdrop but Jason leapfrogged it and went to hit the ropes only for Christian to pull them down causing the teen to topple to the outside. He pulled Jason up and hit some right hands as Rhino got up and hit some of his own, AJ watched them for a second then jumped to the top-rope and hit a shooting star press to the outside on all three of them!

AJ quickly jumped up and stomped on all three of his opponents then pulled Christian up and threw him back in the ring, he followed and hit some right hands then charged but Christian sidestepped and threw him out, he landed on the apron, punched Christian away then hit a springboard shoulderblock for a two-count, on the outside Rhino was pounding on Jason, he threw the teen towards the crowd barrier but Jason jumped onto it then hit a flying clothesline! He stomped Rhino down then jumped in the ring as AJ hit Christian with a suplex, he snuck up behind AJ and set him up for the C-Bomb but AJ slipped out and set him up for the Styles Clash! He went to lift the teen up but Jason took out his legs and flipped into a pin for a two-count, AJ powered out and twisted Jason into a pin of his own for another two-count then Jason pulled him into another for yet another near fall, the two stared each other down for a second allowing Rhino to come in and run through them with a double clothesline.

Rhino stomped both men down then pulled Jason up and threw him into a corner and hit a running spear, AJ was trying to get up but the 'War Machine' cut him off and hit a running powerslam for a two-count, Christian came in and Rhino charged him but he ducked the clothesline and dropped him with a huge DDT for a two-count, Jason came over but Christian beat him to the punch and lifted him up for a suplex before dropping him on his face! He covered but Jason kicked out, AJ tried to charge him but he sidestepped and hit a gutbuster for another two-count. He pulled AJ up and slammed him then threw Jason into a corner and hit some right hands, he tried a whip but Jason reversed it and charged only to run into an elbow, Christian ran forward but Jason caught him with a big powerslam for a two-count, Rhino was getting up and Jason charged but ran into a spinebuster for a two-count, AJ got up and Rhino tried a clothesline but AJ dodged and hit a back-suplex for a two-count.

AJ put the boots in on Rhino as Christian got back up, he beat Christian to the punch and hit a DDT then turned into a neckbreaker from Jason for a two-count, the teen quickly jumped up and dropkicked Rhino back down then went up top, he waited for a second then came down with a cross-body on Rhino for a two-count, Christian charged him but he sidestepped and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count, AJ was getting up and Jason hit a clothesline that sent both of them over the top-rope to the outside. Christian and Rhino got up and Christian tried a sucker punch but Rhino blocked it and hit a belly to belly suplex for a two-count, Christian staggered back up in the corner and Rhino hit a running spear before dragging Christian out and hitting a DVD! He covered but Jason dived back in the ring and broke it up.

Jason pounded the 'War Machine' down then tried a whip but Rhino countered and went for a backdrop, Jason countered by dropping down and punching Rhino in the face and went for an X-Factor but Rhino countered it into a sitout spinebuster for a two-count, AJ came in and Rhino set him up for another DVD but AJ escaped and tried a whip, Rhino countered it but AJ ducked an elbow, jumped to the middle-rope and hit a moonsault into a reverse DDT! He covered but Rhino kicked out, Christian came back and set AJ up for a suplex but the Phenomenal One slipped out and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Jason tried getting up but AJ grabbed him and hit a brainbuster! He covered but the teen kicked out.

Jason stayed down allowing AJ to hit a kneedrop, he then rolled out to the apron and went for a springboard 450 but Jason moved! AJ landed on his feet and charged the teen but Jason countered it into a drop-toehold causing AJ to fall onto the ropes, he bounced back up and Jason hit a dragon suplex for a two-count. Christian got up and Jason grabbed him and hit a DDT, instead of covering he charged Rhino but the 'War Machine' powered him up and hit a TKO! He covered but Jason kicked out, he quickly pulled the teen up and hit a powerbomb but before he could do anything Christian came up behind him and hit a diving reverse DDT! He covered but Rhino kicked out, he pulled the 'War Machine' back up and slammed him before going to the top-rope, AJ had gone up as well and they both came down with a frog splash on Jason and Rhino! They both made a cover and the referee counted but Jason and Rhino kicked out.

Christian and AJ got up and began exchanging right hands, Christian got a kick to AJ's stomach and threw him into a corner, he charged but AJ ducked and backdropped him over the ropes, he landed on the apron and kicked AJ away and went up top, AJ tried to knock him down but Christian beat him to the punch then came down with a tornado DDT! He covered but AJ kicked out, Christian tried to pull him up but AJ tackled him back into the corner and hit some right hands then Jason came out of nowhere with a stinger splash to both of them! AJ dropped to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard for a two-count, the teen then lifted Christian up to the top and set him up for a superplex but Christian started fighting out of it as Rhino came over, he nailed Jason in the back then got the teen up on his shoulders, Jason tried to fight out of it but Christian jumped off the top-rope and dropkicked him off! He covered but Rhino threw him off and covered instead only for Christian to break it up, the two got up and began exchanging right hands, Rhino gained control and set Christian up for a Rhino driver but 'Captain Charisma' countered it into a backdrop then hit Rhino with a spear! He made the pin but AJ broke it up, they exchanged right hands then Christian threw AJ into a corner and charged but ate a boot, he reeled away and AJ went to charge but saw Jason getting up, they exchanged a glance then AJ went low while Jason went high on Christian! Rhino was up and ran at them but they cut him off with kicks then hit him with a double brainbuster! Tomko had seen enough and dived in the ring but ran right into a double flapjack! AJ turned to pose for the crowd and Jason suddenly rolled him up! The referee counted but AJ kicked out at two.

AJ jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Jason but the teen ducked and hit one of his own, he backed AJ up against the ropes and whipped him but it was reversed, AJ went for an elbow but the teen ducked and hit a flying forearm! He lay on the mat for a second then nipped up! AJ got up and the teen unloaded with punches then hit an atomic drop and clotheslined AJ down, AJ got up and the teen hit a slam before going up top and connecting with an elbow, he pulled himself up in a corner and began tuning up the band, he went to hit it but Christian got up, he started forward and walked right into the superkick! Rhino got up and Jason gave him a superkick as well! He went to give AJ one as well but the Phenomenal One ducked and hit the Pele! Jason bounced up and AJ set him up for the Styles Clash, he went to lift Jason up but the teen slipped out and set AJ up for the C-Bomb, he got AJ in the torture rack but when he went to hit the powerbomb AJ slipped out, set him up and hit the Styles Clash! He rolled over into a pin but Jason kicked out at two! AJ looked stunned then pulled Jason up and hit another Styles Clash! He pinned the teen again but Rhino broke it up.

Rhino hammered away at AJ then whipped him and caught him with a spinebuster, Christian came in and Rhino gave him a spinebuster as well and called for the gore! He ran forward but Christian sidestepped and set him up for the Unprettier! He twisted Rhino round but the 'War Machine' powered out and pushed him into the turnbuckle then connected with the gore! He went to make a pin but Tomko pulled Christian out of the ring, Rhino tried to follow but AJ came up from behind and rolled him up for a two-count, they got up and AJ went for another Styles Clash but Rhino backdropped out of it and hit the gore! He made the pin but Jason broke it up. The teen got some kicks in on Rhino then lifted him up for an impaler, Rhino fought out of it and went for a powerbomb but the teen escaped and hit the impaler! He covered but Rhino kicked out, Jason pulled him up and went for a suplex but Rhino countered it into one of his own then went for another gore! He charged but at the last second Jason leapfrogged it, Rhino hit the turnbuckle hard then staggered back into Jason who lifted him up and hit the C-Bomb! He crawled into a cover but at two Rhino got his foot on the bottom-rope. Jason quickly hit a slam then went to the top-rope, Tomko ran around the ring and hopped up on the apron but Jason shoved him down, this distraction allowed Rhino to get up and fight with Jason over the top-rope, Rhino set the teen up for a superplex but Jason fought out of it and hit a headbutt to send Rhino down, he then stood up and came down on Rhino with the Showstealer Press! He made the pin but at two he was pulled out of the ring!

The teen spun round and caught a glimpse of a smirking Simon Diamond before he was jumped by Young and Skipper the two pounded on Jason while Diamond yelled encouragement in the ring AJ and Christian were back up and brawling, AJ gained the advantage but stopped when he saw Jason getting beat down, this allowed Christian to jump him, 'Captain Charisma' got some shots in then whipped AJ and went for a clothesline but AJ ducked then dived over the top-rope onto all three Diamonds! He got up and rolled back in the ring allowing Christian to jump him and set him up for a reverse DDT, he countered out of it and went for the Styles Clash but Christian took out his legs and catapulted him into the turnbuckle then hit the Unprettier! He rolled into a pin but Jason dived back in the ring and broke it up.

Jason and Christian stared each other down then began brawling, Jason gained the advantage and whipped Christian into a corner, he followed but Christian used the ropes to go up and ended up on Jason's shoulders, he went for a victory roll but Jason sat down and turned it into a pin of his own! The referee counted but at two Christian managed to kick out and get a pin of his own for a two-count, they got up and Christian went for a suplex but Jason countered it into an inside cradle for a two-count, they jumped up again and Jason tried a whip but Christian reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason tried to hit a sunset flip but Christian sat down on him for a two-count, Jason managed to pull Christian into a pin of his own for a two-count, Christian quickly bridged into another pin for a two-count then Jason got a backslide for another near fall. They got up and Jason whipped Christian into a corner and went for a stinger splash but Christian moved! Jason landed on the middle-rope then flipped behind Christian and went for the C-Bomb! He went to hit it but Christian slipped out and went for the Unprettier! Jason escaped and pushed Christian into the turnbuckle and went for the C-Bomb again! Tomko jumped up on the apron but Jason used Christian to knock him down, he turned to walk out to the middle of the ring but Rhino came out of nowhere with the gore! All three collapsed to the mat and Christian landed on top of Jason! Rhino was stunned from the collision and the Diamonds held AJ back as the referee counted and Christian got the three!

Tomko pulled Christian out of the ring and began helping him up the ramp as everyone in the ring realised what happened, AJ was screaming at the Diamonds as they left, Rhino was staring down Christian and Jason was being helped up by Mara, he glanced up at Christian who was only just realising he had won and shook his head.

"Lucky son of a bitch!" He muttered before joining AJ in staring down the Diamonds.

"They're gonna pay" said AJ.

"I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What are you gonna do?" Fired back Jason.

"You'll find out when they do."

"Not if I beat you to it."

AJ smirked. "I wouldn't wanna be them when we catch them."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well, there ya go, Jason isn't getting the shot, Christian is and the Diamond's in the Rough are in deep trouble, insert annoying questions here and until next time..._

_Later_

_HBKJOH_


	38. Payback's a Bitch!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Back from my holiday and back to making fun of Jay and Sonjay, coming up: Jason and AJ swore revenge on the Diamond's in the Rough for getting involved in the number one contenders match at Genesis. What do they have planned? And can they get along long enough to pull it off? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Eight-Payback's a Bitch**

"Mara, phone" muttered Jason as a loud ringing brought him out of his dream, it was a good dream as well, the phone rang again.

"Phone."

"Get it then" replied his girlfriend before pulling her pillow over her ears.

"How can I get it if it's on your side?"

"I moved it to yours."

"Why?"

"So the next time it rang you could get it" she answered matter-of-factly then turned over. "So could you get it? I'm trying to sleep."

Jason muttered empty threats to himself then picked up the phone to give the caller a peice of his mind for waking him but was cut off before he could even get a word out.

"Hey kid! How ya doin'?"

Jason blinked then looked away from the phone. "Mara?"

"What?"

"I'm I still dreaming?"

"No, why?"

"Because, and this is gonna sound funny, I could've sworn I heard AJ Styles talking to me on the phone" When Mara didn't reply Jason went back to the call. "OK, two questions, how did you get this number and what the hell do you think you're doing calling at this hour?"

"Chris Daniels gave it to me."

"Mara remind me to kill your brother."

"Kay."

"And what do you mean 'this hour'? It's nine thirty kid, wakey wakey!"

"Nine thirty is pretty damn early for me Styles" sighed Jason.

"Early? When I was eighteen I would've been up three hours by now!"

"Considering you lived in a trailer and your parents worked all day that's no surprise. Me? I get to choose when I get up."

"You're a lazy little jackass then."

"Look Styles what the hell are you doing calling me anyway?"

"Just checking that you were ready for what we were gonna do to the Diamonds."

"We? Look man, I want payback against those guys, you just want some too, there ain't any teamwork in this."

"Then you're really gonna hate what I've just done."

"Don't tell me you've gotten Jim to make me team with you?"

AJ went silent for a second. "OK, I won't tell you."

"STYLES!"

"You ain't much of a morning person are ya?"

"Not really, and especially not when a guy who spent three months trying to put me on the injured list decides to make me tag with them!"

"Look, you said you wanted payback, I do too, I just did the smart thing and made it so we could both get what we want."

Jason shrugged, AJ did have a point. "OK, fine, but if you screw with me..."

"I know, break me in two, gotcha."

"Right, I'll talk to ya at the arena."

"Lookin' forward to it" the line went dead, Jason hung up and lay back down.

"I think I liked him better when he hated me."

* * *

"Sup guys?" Called Jason as he walked into the locker room, Jay, Sonjay and Chris all grunted but didn't look up from the monitor they were playing PS2 on. "We're great kid, how about you?" He muttered to himself as he walked over to his usual spot and sat down. "Yeah I'm good too." 

"He's talking to himself again" whispered Sonjay.

"Just ignore him" replied Chris not looking away from the screen.

"Like we always do?"

Jason smirked. "Hey Chris? I just saw some guy walking out of here with your belt."

"WHAT?" Chris jumped up and sprinted out of the room not even noticing the belt still in it's place on the chair next to him, after a minute he walked back in to laughter from the other three. "You're a bastard, y'know that kid?"

"I am what I is."

Chris blinked then shook his head. "I think I'll get you a CAT-scan for Christmas kid, someone really needs to find out what you have in that head of yours, cause it damn sure ain't a brain."

"Meh, I can live without one."

"Yeah, you've been doing it for years" laughed Jay.

"Says the guy who runs around thinking he's Randy Savage."

"You're the one who gave Nash the idea to make me do this."

"That's right, blame it on the teenager!"

"What?"

Chris sighed. "Kid, you need help."

"I've been saying that since I met him" said Mara as she walked into the room.

"You do realise that one day we might be naked when you walk in here?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, besides I doubt there's anything to see with these guys."

Jason laughed as Jay, Sonjay and Chris tried to save themselves with a comeback. "And why are you so happy?"

"Jim gave me the match with Traci."

"Please tell me not tonight?"

"Don't worry, he's not letting me face her until Turning Point, gives my back time to recover."

"What if she tries to take you out?"

"She can't, I'm officially untouchable until the trainer says my back's good to go."

"Scared?" Smirked Sonjay, Mara matched it.

"Tell me Sonjay, ever been beaten up by a girl?"

"Not without paying for it!" Laughed Jay, Sonjay glared at him. "I say let her man, that way you'll have something in common with Jarrett."

"When's Jarrett ever been beat up by a girl?" Asked Jason.

"No Mercy ninety-nine remember?"

"No Mercy... oh yeah! When he worked for Vince!"

"Yeah" cut in Chris. "He was the IC champ he had to face..."

"Yeah, the, uh, the 'Good Housekeeping' match against..."

"Yeah, she beat the crap outta him! To be fair to him you can't really call what he faced a girl, she was bigger than Sirelda!"

"Maybe they're related?" Offered Chris.

"Maybe, hey Mara next time you meet Sirelda ask her if she's related to..."

"Hey guys" said Jerry walking into the room.

"Hey Jerry."

"Who you got tonight Mr. Pioneer?" Asked Jason smirking at the look he received.

"Some kid called Sonjay Dutt, whoever he is."

"What?"

"I'm just playing Sonjay, I got Johnny Devine."

"How come they never took it that easy on me?"

"Because you were always asking for big matches every week remember?" Smirked Chris. "Or have you been hit in the head so much you've forgotten?"

"Speaking of being hit in the head too many times, what's this I hear about you teaming with Styles tonight?" Asked Jerry.

"He wants payback on the Diamonds, I want payback on the Diamonds, he went to Cornette, presto chango us against the Diamonds tonight."

"I don't like this whole AJ thing" said Chris. "I always think he's about to jump you."

"Me too, but he hasn't so far, and he seems pretty sincere about helping me out. Anyway I better go find him, knowing Simon Diamond he's gonna brag about this the first chance he gets."

He left the room with Mara, Chris shrugged and picked up the game control.

"Wanna play Jerry?"

* * *

As soon as the pyro for the start of the show finished the Diamonds music hit and they walked out to the ring, their leader had a mic in his hand and wasted no time in using it. 

"Simon has... no wait, Simon had a problem, but as of Genesis that problem is solved, Jason Cena and AJ Styles have learned their lesson and that lesson is that you do not piss off Simon Diamond, they thought that we were just going to run away with our tails between our legs after that gauntlet match? They thought we were just going to take the beatdown they gave us and that'd be the end of it? No. We sat back, bided our time and when the right moment arrived we stuck it to 'em, watch."

The big screen showed the Diamonds attacking Jason and AJ at Genesis, Diamond smirked.

"It looks like Styles and Cena got what they deserved doesn't it? But anyway..."

Suddenly Jason's music hit and the teen walked out onto the stage he ran down to ringside but stopped just before getting in the ring, the Diamonds taunted him but then AJ's music hit and he came walking down the opposite ramp! The Diamonds were surrounded and Jason and AJ exchanged a look before diving in the ring! Skipper and Young tried to cut them off but were knocked down then the two went after Diamond, Jason reached him first and tackled him to the ground, he began unloading with right hands while AJ got some kicks in before Skipper and Young came back and broke it up.

The Diamonds pounded on Jason and AJ while their leader slipped out of the ring, Jason and AJ managed to turn the tables and knocked them down then threw them to the outside, security hit the ring to hold AJ and Jason back as the Diamonds took off backstage,

* * *

"C'mon let's go!" 

"Where's the car?" Yelled Skipper.

"David, where's the car?"

"Over here" the Diamonds sprinted towards their car but came to a halt when they saw who was leaning against it.

"Going somewhere guys?" Asked Cornette.

"Yeah, home" said Diamond going to step round him.

"Not right now you're not, you boys got a match tonight."

"But Jim! We just got jumped out there!"

"I know, I figured you guys would want payback so I put you in a match with the guys who jumped you."

"But..."

"No buts, and just so you know if you guys don't do this match then you're fired, now go get ready."

Diamond sighed. "Go get ready guys."

"You too."

"What?"

Cornette smirked. "Well they jumped you too, so I figured you want some of them too, so tonight all three of you face Cena and Styles, now get outta here and get ready for the match."

The Diamonds trailed off and Cornette headed back to his office he paused when he saw the three guys standing outside.

"Glad you boys could make it, but I'd rather you came when I asked for ya rather than when you felt like it."

"We don't answer to no stinkin' _gringos_!" Answered the leader of the trio.

"Point taken Konnan, but you might want to remember that this 'stinkin' gringo' signs your paychecks, and if you want those checks to keep coming you'll do as I say."

Konnan laughed. "Fine, stop our paychecks, we'll just call our lawyer and sue your ass for discrimination, now what did you want to talk to me and my boys about?"

"Same as always."

"This again? Look, you need to realise that when you make my boys defend their titles and stack the deck against them like you do then we'll do what it takes to defend them."

"There's a difference between defending titles and acting like a gang of thugs, you're telling me that him hitting the Border Toss on a woman is acceptable?"

Konnan shrugged. "What're you gonna do? Fine us? Suspend us? Strip Homicide and Hernandez of their titles? Oh wait, you tried all of them and it got you nowhere!"

"True, so I'll stick to trying to find a team that can beat your boys and put some honor back into those belts."

"Great idea, one problem, who you gonna put against us? AMW? Team 3D? VKM? Naturals? We've beaten every team you've thrown at us _gringo_! You might as well give up."

"Nah, I think I'll try one more time, Turning Point, you bring your boys and I'll stick one more team against you, you win and I'll leave you alone."

"Who're the little bitches you'll have as beat this time?"

"It's a surprise" replied Cornette closing his door in LAX's faces, he sighed, damn right it was a surprise, even he had no idea who to put against them, the only real choices were the Paparazzi or Team Canada but Nash had them running round in the X Division and D'Amore was too busy using his guys to try and take out Team 3D, Matt and Kazarian were nowhere near good enough to take on LAX and the other X Division guys were too busy goofing off to be taken seriously.

"Maybe I could call Austin and Roderick" he muttered to himself flipping on the monitor, he glanced at it for a second and saw it was showing highlights of the Jason and AJ against Christian and Rhino from the week before, the match was just reaching the part where the two took over with double-team moves, he sat forward and began paying more attention, everything the two did was done perfectly and seemed to be done without effort, he turned the monitor back off and sat back in the chair.

"Y'know what? I think I know just the guys."

* * *

Mara glanced nervously at the two men sitting either side of her, neither Jason or AJ had said a word since the attack on the Diamonds, they had just come backstage, found a quiet corner and sat down, AJ seemed a little bored while Jason was just staring off into space. 

"Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, AJ looked around.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you suddenly start helping me after everything we did to each other?"

"Same reason I jumped you all those months back" answered AJ.

"I don't get it."

"Repect kid, you earned my respect at No Surrender, and seeing as you were getting another shot at BFG I decided to keep you healthy so I could beat you again."

Jason smirked. "Pity Chris got in the way, but that doesn't explain you helping me out with the Diamonds, or you watching me and Sting."

"Well your buddies weren't helping you when you got jumped, not at first anyway, and against Sting I was just tryin' to piss you off."

"Well it worked, but I appreciate the help."

"You're welcome."

"One more thing, after tonight it's over alright? I'm cool with you, you're cool with me, we ain't friends but I ain't got a problem with you, so we just move on to other things OK?

"Whatever you say kid."

Mara shook her head and went to say something but suddenly stood up as Traci walked up followed by Matt and Kazarian, Jason stood up as well and sensed AJ do the same behind him, Matt and Kazarian didn't seem to have expected AJ to be there as well and stood back as the two girls stared each other down.

"I hear you challenged me to a match at Turning Point."

"That's right" answered Mara.

"I also hear that I'm not allowed to touch you until your back's healed."

"Cornette's call not mine, we both know that I'd be coming after you right now if I could."

Traci smirked. "A bit convenient isn't it?"

"Like I said, it was Cornette's call, he seems to think I need protection..."

"And he's right."

"I meant from myself, not you, he thinks that I'll end up hurting myself if I come after you when I'm not ready."

"Well as soon as I find out you're good to go I'm gonna be all over you."

"As soon as the trainer says I'm good to go I'll come find you" Mara snapped back. "And I'll even let you get the first shot in."

"She's a Daniels alright" muttered AJ, Jason grinned and nodded.

"I'm not going to beat you up Mara" said Traci. "I want you at your best so there's no excuses when I beat you again."

"But you'll still be coming after me?"

"Uh huh, I'm pretty sure you agree that you don't need to beat someone up to embarass them" she stepped right up in to Mara's face. "And I just happen to know the things that embarass you the most" she went to flick Mara's hair but the teen slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Traci smirked and backed off. "See you around Mara" she left with her boys while Jason, AJ and Mara glared after them, AJ broke the silence.

"Well, that was awkward."

* * *

All three Diamonds were waiting in the ring when Jason's music hit and he led Mara out onto the stage, he posed for his pyro then began walking down the ramp, he'd only gotten halfway then AJ's music hit and the 'Phenomenal One' came out to join him they stopped at the bottom of the ramp and stared down the Diamonds while AJ took his jacket off, they nodded to each other then dived in the ring. 

Skipper and Young met them like they did before and began pounding on them while Diamond shouted instructions from a corner, they pulled the two up and Young began pounding Jason in a corner while Skipper beat on AJ against the ropes, he charged but the 'Phenomenal One' ducked and backdropped him to the outside, Young tried a whip on Jason but the teen reversed it and sent him into a corner then caught him with a backdrop, he bounced up only for AJ and Jason to put him back down with a double dropkick.

Skipper dived back in the ring and charged the two but they caught him and went for a double hiptoss, he flipped through it but they held on and clotheslined him back across their knees then threw him down on his face, Young was trying to get up so they hit the ropes and took him down with a high-low combo, Skipper pulled himself to his feet and they whipped him then AJ hit a kick to the gut, he dropped to his knees and Jason nailed him with a shining wizard! Jason and AJ stared each other down then both called for their finishers, Jason grabbed Skipper and lifted him up while AJ got Young, they stared each other down then Jason hit the C-Bomb while AJ hit the Styles Clash!

Instead of making a pin they pushed the two to the outside and turned to Diamond, he looked from one to the other then tried a double clothesline but they ducked and Jason hit a superkick while AJ nailed a Pele at the same time! They glanced at each other and Jason grinned.

"OK that was pretty cool" he said as they pulled Diamond back up and hit a double brainbuster! They pulled him to the middle of the ring then both went to the top-rope, AJ came down with a spiral tap then rolled out of the way while Jason hit the Showstealer Press! He covered and AJ leaned on him as well as the referee counted Diamond down.

The two stared each other down as the referee raised their arms then they stepped up to each other.

"It's over" said Jason, AJ nodded and patted him on the back then the two went to leave but stopped when Jim Cornette got in the ring with a mic.

"Hold on you two, now, I got a little business to attend to but first I need our tag team champions out here, so LAX come on down!"

LAX's music hit and they came out of their side entrance but stopped and stood by the Spanish announce table, Cornette shrugged.

"OK, you wanna stay there that's fine, now I said I had a surprise for you and here it is, at Turning Point the team that you will defend the NWA tag team titles against is the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena and 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles!"

The crowd erupted as LAX threw a fit, they weren't the only ones, Jason covered Cornette's mic with his hand.

"Jim, I'm gonna tell you what I told AJ, it's over, I don't want him and me in each others business anymore."

"I understand that, but c'mon kid, this is the tag team titles we're talking about!"

"Yeah" said AJ. "You said we were cool kid, and you know that me and you can take them."

Jason paused and seemed to think, it would be good to hold some gold again even if it meant teaming with AJ, he glanced up at the 'Phenomenal One' who smirked and held out his hand, Jason asked for Cornette's mic.

"LAX, you're looking at the next NWA tag team champions, and there are just two things you can do, nothing and like it!"

With that he dropped the mic and shook AJ's hand, Mara put her hand in as well and the three stared down LAX while Cornette looked on wondering what in the hell he had gotten himself into.

* * *

_Well there ya go, the team we thought we'd never see gets a tag title shot, the 'Showstealer' and the 'Phenomenal One' but can they defeat LAX? Will they be able to co-exist? How will Chris and the others react to Jason's new partner? And what exactly did Traci mean? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	39. Styles & Cena

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya, just when we thought things couldn't get any weirder... they get a little more weirder, meh. Anyway last time we saw the birth of the world's unlikeliest tag team in Jason and his longtime rival AJ Styles as Jim Cornette announced that the two would receive a shot at the champions LAX. Can the two co-exist to get the shot? How will LAX try to sway the odds? And how will Traci try to humiliate Mara? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Thirty Nine-Styles & Cena**

"What're you watching?" Asked Mara sitting down on the sofa next to her boyfriend.

"My last match as Voorhees" answered Jason without taking his eyes off the screen.

"The match with Mike Awesome?"

"Uh huh" Jason winced as he watched Awesome nail him in the head with a chair. "Damn, maybe it's a good thing I used to wear that mask, who's idea was it to make that a street fight?"

"Yours."

"It would be" muttered Jason as Awesome smashed him with the chair at least a dozen times before Mara ran in and tried to grab it only to receive an Awesome-bomb.

"You still owe me for that" she said rubbing the back of her head. "That was pretty damn painful."

"Compared to what he did to me you got off easy" replied Jason as Awesome threw him to the outside and hit an Awesome-bomb on the concrete floor, he then pulled the unconscious teen back up and Awesome-bombed him over the rail onto a row of chairs as the fans scattered before finally pinning him.

"Was that what screwed your arm up?"

"Pretty much, I've still got the scar from when they opened me up" muttered the teen displaying a thin line running down the back of his arm. "Is it me or when I get beat up it gets taken to another level?"

"That's the one compliment I've ever heard Chris or Allison give you, they say that no-one gets beaten up like you do!"

Jason shrugged and went back to watching the screen. "Y'know for an Indy promotion that only drew a hundred people we managed to bring in a lot of stars."

"Drake was good with money, pay the full-timers absolutely squat and you can afford to bring in a big name every now and then, like when he talked Joe into coming in or when he got D'Amore to loan him Williams."

"Or the Briscoes" added Jason remembering one match.

"Yup, and you lost to every last one of them."

"That was a low-blow."

"Sorry" said Mara then she laughed. "Remember when he talked Chris into coming in then teamed him with you?"

"I thought he was gonna kill me, seriously."

"Nah, Chris would never kill you... at least I'm pretty sure he wouldn't" she added after thinking about it.

Jason shook his head and got up. "Nice to know that you have so much confidence in him."

"I'd have more if you didn't keep pushing him."

"What? So I made a few crank calls, so I hid his gear once or twice, so me and Cabana and Nigel hid his X Division title that one time, the guy has no sense of humour!"

"That was you? I thought Cabana did it by himself?"

"Nah, he needed Nigel to keep watch and me to actually get the belt, he just hid it."

"I'm starting to wonder how he _hasn't_ killed you yet."

Jason shrugged. "Even if he wanted to he'd have to catch me first, and nobody's managed that since my days on the streets."

He walked over to the computer and began reading over his e-mails, there was the usual load of Indy promotions asking for an appearance, including one from the ICP which caused him to laugh.

"Not in this lifetime boys" he smirked before noticing a message from the office. "Year end awards are up."

"I know, you're up for a few of them."

"What?" Jason pulled up the site to check. "Oh yeah, Feud of the year, match of the year, inspirational story of the year. You're up for one as well."

"Knockout of the year, funny considering I haven't done a single photoshoot."

"Don't need to do photoshoots when you kick ass, aww man."

"What?"

"I didn't make the cut for TNA MVP."

"And you're suprised? You made it for X Division star of the year, I voted for you on that one."

Jason smirked and put his arm around her. "Thanks, I voted for me too."

* * *

"Try this one, Davey Boy Smith or the Dynamite Kid?" 

Jason frowned. "Much as I like Davey I'm gonna go for Dynamite, Steve Austin or Brian Pillman?"

"To be honest I liked Pillman better, Marty Jannetty or Shawn Michaels?"

"Too easy, gotta be Marty" Jason laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding it's Shawn, AJ Styles or Jason Cena?"

"AJ."

"WHAT?"

"What you get for being a smartass. Booker T or Stevie Ray?"

"King Booka any day" answered Jason, he glanced back over his shoulder and smirked. "Here's a tough one, Maverick Matt Bentley or Frankie Kazarian?"

"Neither, they both suck!"

"What did you say?" The two teens turned to see them and Traci getting their bags out of their car, Jason laughed although he pulled Mara closer to him.

"Hey guys, nice ride" he grinned nodding at the car. "You gotta tell me where you rent these from."

"You think you're real funny don't you?" snarled Matt stepping up to Jason.

"Think? I know buddy, and your cousin finds me funny too."

"My cousin is an idiot!"

"An idiot who's one of the best wrestlers ever, I'd call him _the_ best except that's what I'm gonna be, you? You're just another wrestler."

Matt went to say something but Traci stepped forward, Mara pushed past Jason and stared her down.

"Daniels."

"Traci."

"I just want to remind you about what I said last week, when your back's all better it'll be my pleasure to humiliate you just like your boy here humiliates pro-wrestling."

"If that's the case how come neither of these two can beat him?" Smirked Mara. "And Traci? There's something you should know, humiliation is a two-way street, like the time Petey Williams showed your rear end on national TV."

Jason laughed as Traci looked furious, she went to slap Mara but at the last second remembered she couldn't and slapped Jason instead! Mara lunged for her but Jason held her back allowing Matt to sucker punch him, Jason tried to fight back but Kazarian jumped in as well, the two beat Jason down while Traci laughed when a car pulled up and out jumped Sonjay, Jay, Jerry and Chris! Matt and Kazarian took off while Traci gave Mara a smirk before going after them.

"Figures" sighed Chris. "The one time we travel together we have to bail you out, where'd you be without us kid?"

"Shut up Chris."

* * *

"OK, y'know what?" Said Jason rubbing his jaw for the tenth time. "Never let anyone say that Traci Brooks can't slap." 

"Told ya" smirked Mara. "You should've listened."

"You didn't tell me she had a right like Mike Tyson! It's not as bad as the time you punched me but damn, that woman can swing."

"Don't remind me" said Chris. "My jaw still hurts from when she slapped me."

"Sure that wasn't your heart when she chose Matt over you?" Smirked Sonjay. "But you rebounded pretty well, not many people could hook up with Traci and Trinity less than a month apart."

"How many times do I have to say it? I didn't hook up with Trinity! She got to take care of Traci while I got Matt, it was a mutual partnership!"

"Whatever you say Chris" said Jerry.

"Don't push me old man."

"Old man?"

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about" muttered Jay in his 'Macho Man' voice. "No-one hit harder than Elizbeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Asked Chris.

"An ex-girlfriend... he says" answered Sonjay, Jason sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Jay, if the next words out of your mouth are 'Snake Roberts ruined my wedding' I swear I'll walk out that door and not come back."

"Look kid, it's partly your fault I'm doing this, so quit whining."

"Yeah well if I..." Jason trailed off as Alex Shelley came into the room DVD in hand, everyone in the room stood up around him.

"C'mon guys, I'm not here to start anything" he said looking around nervously, everyone backed off except for Chris. "C'mon Chris, Detroit remember?" He made the hand gesture, Chris sat back down. "Anyway, seeing as the kid just got himself a tag title shot, and leapfrogged a lot of more deserving teams, me and Johnny D included, I decided to go around asking those teams what they thought and here's what I got."

He put the DVD in the monitor and turned it on, the first team it showed was America's Most Wanted.

"What do you guys think about Styles and Cena getting the tag title shot?"

"I think it's a load of crap!" Said Chris Harris. "How did these guys earn a shot? Who did they beat to get this match? We're the best tag team in TNA history and they deserve a shot more than us? But I'm not upset, cause there is no way that those two are gonna win the straps, ain't that right cowboy?"

Storm laughed. "A scrawny little punk and an eighteen year old kid, no chance in hell. But if they somehow pull it off that's fine, cause AMW will just roll on in and take back what's ours, and boys? Sorry 'bout your damn luck" Shelley smirked as it cut to the Voodoo Kin Mafia.

"Good luck to them" smirked BG before Kip cut in.

"One question, who did those guys beat? It damn sure wasn't us!"

"Management's choice Kip."

"Management can kiss my ass! We've busted our ass for God knows how long and they get a shot without earning it? That's bull..." The camera cut out and when it came back Shelley was talking with the Naturals.

"How do you guys feel about it?"

"They're welcome to it" said Chase. "Just so long as they remember to give us a shot when they win."

"Hoo boy" Jason heard Sonjay mutter as Team 3D came on.

"Those boys want a shot they can have it" said Ray. "But no matter who the champions are, LAX or the hick and the punk, me and my brother are gonna beat them down and take the gold just because we can!"

"Oh my brother..."

"What happened there?" Asked Jay as the camera cut.

"If you've heard it once you've heard it a thousand times" replied Shelley as Shark Boy and Norman Smiley came on.

"What the?"

"Told ya there were lots of more deserving teams kid" smirked Shelley.

"So Sharky, how do you feel about Styles and Cena's title shot?" Shark Boy nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Does that mean you're happy for them or you're gonna beat their asses?" Sharky just kept nodding. "OK, screw this..." The camera cut to Kevin Nash.

"So Kev, you know me and Johnny deserve this shot more right?"

"Yeah, totally, better Athlete, better looking, faster, smarter, and you two are pretty good too. And with me the two of you can dominate just like me and Scott Hall back in the day."

"There you have it" smirked Shelley taking the DVD back. "You're not a very popular guy right now kid, see ya around, Chris..." He made the same hand gesture and left.

"What's up with that anyway?" Asked Jason.

"Something we used to do when we were partners" answered Chris.

"Speaking of partners" came a voice from behind them, they turned to see AJ Styles in the doorway, he stepped up to Jason. "Rumour has it my partner was jumped when he got to the building tonight."

"For once the rumours are true" smirked Jason.

"Rumour also has it that my partner isn't too happy about being jumped."

"Once again, the rumours are true."

"And another rumour is that my partner would like a little payback against the two jackasses who jumped him."

"I like where these rumours are going."

"Then my partner will be happy to know that I just went and saw Jim Cornette and got us a match with said jackasses."

"And my partner really needs to start telling me when he's gonna do something like that so I can get ready" answered Jason.

"Well my partner better hurry up and get ready, we're up soon and JB wants an interview."

"Looks like I better get started then."

"Yeah, you should, see you later, partner" AJ left the room, Jason shrugged and went to his bag.

"Well that wasn't weird at all."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen my guests at this time the 'Phenomenal' AJ Styles and the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena." 

"Wassup JB?" Smirked Jason.

"Now gentlemen the two of you will shortly be taking on Maverick Matt and Kazarian but I wanna ask you, can you two co-exist all the way to the NWA tag team titles?"

"JB" began AJ. "It's real simple, standing here right now is the most unique tag team in TNA history, the two of us have fought each other, drew blood from each other and brought out the best in one another. Now if we can do that as enemies just imagine what we can do as partners."

"That's right" said Jason. "Now let me settle something right here and right now, do I like this guy? Not really, do I trust him? Sort of, do I respect him? More than anyone, respect made us a team, respect will keep us as a team and respect will take us to the tag team titles. Just think about this, seven X Divsion title reigns between us..."

"And I had six of them!"

Jason laughed. "Yeah sure, seven X Division title reigns, the 'Phenomenal One' and the 'Showstealer', you want a dream team? You got one, and to all those teams who think we don't deserve a shot, form a line cause when we get the gold we'll run through all of you! And Styles? Try to keep up out there."

He turned and walked away, AJ smirked.

"I'll do more than keep up Cena."

* * *

Matt, Kazarian and Traci were already in the ring waiting when Jason's music hit and he walked out onto the stage with Mara then waited as AJ's music hit and they both walked down to the ring, Matt and Kazarian bailed as they entered and AJ posed for the crowd and noticed Jason copying him, he shook his head then turned to the teen. 

"You wanna start?"

"Why not?" Smirked Jason as Kazarian came in for his team to kick off the match. Jason quickly put on a headlock but Kazarian used the ropes to throw him off only for the teen to his a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes again and Kazarian went under and tried a leapfrog but Jason put on the brakes and knocked him down with a right hand. He bounced up in a corner and Jason hit some chops then whipped him and hit a backdrop followed by a dropkick, he tagged AJ in then whipped Kazarian and dropped down allowing AJ to hit a springboard forearm! Matt came in and charged them but they went for a hiptoss, he flipped through it by they clotheslined him across their knees then dropped him on his face. Matt rolled outside while the two charged Kazarian, AJ slid though his legs and Jason leapfrogged him then they hit a double dropkick when he turned round, he bounced up and the two hit a clothesline to send him out beside Matt.

Matt and Kazarian tried to come up with a strategy but stopped and dodged to one side when they saw Jason charging towards the ropes, they smirked but didn't notice the teen land on the apron, they turned and the teen hit a perfect springboard moonsault! He landed on his feet, laughed and mimicked AJ's pose.

"Top that Styles!"

AJ smirked then walked to the ropes, he waited for Matt and Kazarian to stand then jumped to the top-rope and came down with a shooting star press! He climbed to his feet, dusted himself down and posed in front of Jason.

"If you insist Cena."

Jason shook his head then pulled Kazarian up and rolled him into the ring, AJ followed and hit a back-suplex for a two-count then tagged Jason, they whipped Kazarian then AJ hit a punch, Kazarian dropped to his knees and Jason hit a shining wizard! He covered but only got two, he pulled Kazarian up and tagged AJ then went for a suplex, he held Kazarian upside down allowing AJ to go up top and hit a cross-body! He covered but Matt broke up the pin, AJ tagged Jason back in and threw Kazarian into a corner allowing Jason to hit a stinger splash! He reeled out of the corner and the two hit a high-low combo then Jason covered but Matt broke it up again, Jason knocked him down then tagged AJ in and slammed Kazarian as AJ hit a running knee for a two-count.

AJ pulled Kazarian up then turned his back on him and hit the Pele! He smirked at Jason then pulled Kazarian up for the Styles Clash! Traci jumped up on the apron, the referee was distracted then Matt came in and cheap-shotted AJ, Jason jumped in but the referee turned round and stopped him allowing Matt to roll Kazarian out of the ring and begin stomping on AJ. He hit a quick backbreaker for a two-count then hung AJ over the ropes and choked him, the referee came over and pulled him away allowing Traci to run up and slap him, Mara ran around the ring to confront Traci but the Canadian stood her ground.

"You can't touch me!"

Mara looked like she was going to hit her anyway but Jason came round and pulled her away then hopped up on the apron, the referee was still distracted allowing Kazarian to run along the apron and hit a legdrop on AJ while he was on the ropes, Matt came over and pulled him away then covered for a two-count. Matt brought AJ to the corner then tagged Kazarian back in, he pulled AJ up and hit a belly-to-belly suplex for a two-count then jumped up and took a cheap-shot at Jason, the teen came in distracting the referee allowing Matt to come in and help double-team AJ with kicks then hung him over the ropes for Traci to slap him again then Kazarian hit a swinging neckbreaker for a two-count then tag Matt.

The Maverick came in and hit an atomic drop followed by a Northern lights suplex for a two-count then tagged Kazarian in, he whipped AJ then stepped sideways allowing Kaz to hit a big kick to AJ's face, he covered but Jason broke it up. Kazarian tagged Matt in and the two whipped AJ and tried a double elbow but he ducked and used the ropes to hit a moonsault into a double reverse DDT! He bounced to his feet and staggered to the corner to tag in Jason!

The teen quickly climbed to the top-rope then came down with a cross-body on Kazarian for a two-count, he jumped up and knocked down Matt then whipped Kazarian and hit a powerslam, he covered and Matt went for an elbow but Jason moved and he hit his partner! Jason dropkicked him down then hit Kazarian with a reverse DDT for a two-count, the teen dropped Matt with a neckbreaker then hit Kazarian with a release dragon suplex onto his own partner! Kazarian bounced to his knees and the teen hit a shining wizard! He covered but Kazarian kicked out at two, Jason quickly pulled him up and went for an impaler but Matt jumped him, they stomped the teen down then Kazarian pulled him up and held him while Matt geared up for the superkick, he started forward but AJ came in and knocked him down, Kazarian dropped Jason and charged but AJ hit him with a right hand, Matt got up and AJ kicked him in the gut then set him up for a suplex, Jason came over and the two dropped him with a double brainbuster! Kazarian charged but the two sidestepped and nailed the superkick and the Pele! Jason grabbed Matt while AJ got Kazarian then dropped both of them with a Styles Clash and a C-Bomb! The both made a pin and the referee counted the three!

Jason climbed to his feet and high-fived AJ before letting Mara raise his arm, he smirked as Traci came in to check on her boys.

"You really should get these guys to give it up, they're spending more time on their backs than you do!"

Traci spun round and tried to slap him again but he blocked it, she threw another with her free hand but he blocked that as well and gave her a smirk as Mara came up behind her and pantsed her! Traci sprinted to the back trying to cover herself while Mara laughed.

"Pity" muttered AJ.

"How d'you figure that?" Asked the teen.

"I'm married and you're taken, a sight like that is totally wasted on us."

"True, isn't this the part where we pose and celebrate?"

"Yeah why not?" The two went to celebrate when LAX's music hit and they came out to the ring, Homicide and Hernandez dropped their belts in the corner and got up in their faces while Konnan grabbed.

"Relax boys, we just wanna talk to you for a second. Now what's clear to me is that we're all in the same boat, we are?" He added noticing Jason and AJ's confusion. "See boys, Jim Cornette, the cheif _gringo_ around here doesn't like us walking around with those straps so he's using every bit of power he has to keep us down because he is a racist pig like everyone else in TNA management! And the two of you are pawns in his little game to take these titles, but I'm gonna make you an offer. Walk away."

Jason laughed. "What?"

"Walk away, walk away and we won't do to you what we did to the DX rejects, the Brokeback Mountain boys or Butterbean and Krispy Kreme and that's make you our bitches! So walk away, forfeit the match whatever, just don't make the same mistake that the other teams Cornette chose to try and beat us. Besides the kid said himself you two don't like each other, so just walk away and do your thing."

Jason grabbed a mic. "He's got a point Styles, you want a forfeit?" Konnan nodded and held out his hand, Jason went to shake it but suddenly raised his hand to Konnan's face leaving one finger up. "_There's_ your forfeit _Amigo!_"

Konnan laughed. "Big mistake _gringo_."

Suddenly Hernandez jumped forward and jumped Jason knocking him to the ground, AJ started forward but Homicide jumped him and the two brawled, Hernandez backed Jason up to a corner and tried to punch him but the teen ducked and began hammering away on him as Konnan pulled out his slapjack, he went to hit Jason with it but Mara grabbed it, he spun round and shoved her down then turned right into a superkick! Jason smirked but Hernandez took advantage of his distraction and hit a huge clothesline, Homicide charged AJ but the 'Phenomenal One' backdropped him out of the ring as Hernandez set Jason up for the border toss! He got the teen up but AJ pulled him down, Hernandez turned and the two hit a double dropkick to make him reel then clotheslined him outside with Homicide and Konnan, who had grabbed a mic again.

"You two _gringo's_ just made the biggest mistake of your lives! At Turning Point LAX is going 5150 on your asses! That is if we don't get our hands on you before then, _Orale! Arriba la Raza!_ To live and die, in LAX!"

He dropped the mic and they went to get the belts from where they'd left them but Jason and AJ stepped forward and took them, they stared at them for a second then held them up for the crowd before Jason picked his mic back up.

" LAX, you and anyone else who thinks we don't deserve this better get used to this sight, because after Turning Point you're gonna be seeing it a lot more! And Konnan? You boys live and die in LAX? Well me and Styles live and die, in T... N... A!"

He and AJ held the titles up one more time then laid them out in the ring and left, Jason turned and stared down LAX as they got their gold back.

"Oh yeah, it's on now boys!"

* * *

_Well there ya go, LAX and Styles/Cena are gearing up for Turning Point, will things explode before we even get there? And will Traci respond to Mara's humiliation of her? Find out nest time._

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	40. 187

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_No stupid intro this time, I forgot what I was going to say, so let's get started._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty-187**

"One of us really needs to learn to drive" muttered Mara as she tried to shake the water out of her hair, Jason smirked and went back to wringing the water out of his shirt.

"How was I to know it would start raining when we were exactly halfway here? Besides we only live five minutes away, it'd be a waste of money."

"We'd be drier when we got here though."

"We'd be drier if we wore jackets" answered Jason. "Only a matter of time before we got soaked."

"Just be happy you weren't wearing a white shirt" she frowned tugging subconsciously at the shirt Jason had given her from his bag.

"Rather highly strung for a TNA knockout" muttered Jason under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he said quickly before checking to see if the water had seeped into his bag, Mara gave her hair one last shake.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" answered Jason without looking up.

"As sweet as you are I'd like an honest answer" Jason glanced up.

"Beautiful, with very messy hair" he smirked then zipped his bag up. "And one hell of a temper."

"And you don't have a temper?"

"I do, I just don't lose it as bad as you."

"The time you C-Bombed Rudy Charles ring a bell?"

"The time you punched me in the eye?"

"You know damn well why I did that!"

"Fine, the time you and Trinity went ballistic on each other in New York?"

"Technically she lost it first."

Jason sighed then grinned. "The Alexis Laree incident."

"One, you should know better than to bring that up and two, that was your fault"

Jason laughed. "One, we weren't dating at the time, two, I didn't even know you liked me and three, the O'Connell twins dared me. Anyway that was when I figured out you liked me so it wasn't all bad."

"True" conceded Mara.

"You should thank Kev and Jack, if they hadn't of dared me to do it we might not have ended up dating."

"And I wouldn't have wasted two years of my life saving your sorry ass on a regular basis."

"Oh thanks" laughed Jason. "So the only reason you like me is because it makes you feel good whenever you help me out."

"That and you're probably the sweetest, nicest and funniest guy on the planet."

Jason smirked as they kept walking along. "If it's any consolation I don't think she liked it very much."

Mara shot him a glare and he decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"Wow" muttered Jason as he entered the locker room. "What's up with you guys?" 

Jay, Sonjay and Jerry were each sitting in a corner of the room, they were all dressed to compete and were doing their best not to look at each other, Chris was sitting in the middle of the room looking around nervously.

"So, who started the fight, who won the fight and how come I never got a ticket?"

Chris laughed. "The guys are just nervous about a little match Cornette set up."

"What match?"

Chris put on an announcer voice. "The following contest is to determine the number one contender for the TNA X Division championship..."

"Hoo-boy."

"Yup, Jerry, Sonjay and Jay" smirked Chris. "One of them gets a shot."

"Oh dear" gulped Jason. "This is gonna be a little awkward."

"Just a little, so where's Mara?"

"Trainer's checking her back again, she might be good to go."

"Sure it's a good idea to leave her on her own? She did say she was going right after Traci when she's given the all clear."

"Nah, made her swear not to."

Chris just nodded then turned round. "So, who think's they're gonna win?" Three glares came his way. "OK then" he stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"Commentary."

"Want me to come out as well? I could referee it."

"Nah, you stay here and think about the tag titles."

Jason smirked and sat down in front of the monitor as, one-by-one, Jay, Jerry and Sonjay walked out of the room.

* * *

"How'd it go with the trainer?" Asked Jason as Mara walked in, she sat down next to him looking disapointed then grinned. 

"If all goes well I'll be back in business next week."

"You didn't hunt down Traci did you?"

"No, why are Jay, Sonjay and Jerry fighting each other?"

"Winner gets a shot at Chris."

"Oh, where's Chris?"

"You here the gay sounding guy on commentary? That's him."

Mara nodded and fell silent as Jason turned back to the match, Jay was in control and set Jerry up for the Lethal combination but Jerry elbowed out of it and threw him over the top, he landed on the apron as Sonjay came in and tried the Sonjay cutter but Jerry countered out of that as well and hit him with the cradle piledriver! He rolled into a cover but at two Jay came off the top with a 'Macho Man' elbow to break it up! He pushed Jerry away then covered Sonjay himself for the three!

"Damn" muttered Jason. "Never saw that coming."

"What? Sonjay losing?"

"Nah, I saw that coming a mile away, I meant Jay winning, I had my money on Jerry."

"Well what can you do?" Said Mara as the three guys shook hands in the ring, suddenly LAX ran in from the crowd and jumped them! They tried to fight back but were too tired from the match, Chris dived in to help but they beat him down as well, Jason sprinted out of the room through the backstage area and out into the arena, LAX turned to meet him but he knocked Homicide down then tackled Hernandez to the ground, he got some shots in but Konnan nailed him from behind and the three commenced to beat him down, suddenly AJ's music hit and he ran down to the ring with a chair! Konnan bailed as AJ smashed Hernandez with the chair! He went to hit Homicide but Jason had already jumped to his feet and the two were brawling it out, Jason gained control and hit a dropkick to send him out, he threw a fit and tried to get back in but Konnan held him back as Chris and the others got up, Jim Cornette walked out with a mic as LAX stared him down.

"Now, it seems we have a situation..."

"Cut the crap Cornette!" Yelled Konnan, snatching the mic off him. "The only situation here is your racist agenda to screw my boys over!"

Cornette snatched the mic back. "I don't know where you get your facts Konnan, but..." again Konnan took the mic.

"Oh, so I suppose it's just a coincidence that Homicide gets screwed over in Ring of Honor as well as here?"

Cornette didn't seem to have an answer but asked for the mic. "Now, it's no secret that I don't like Homicide, but to say I just want to screw him over is utter bull..."

"You're a damn liar!" Yelled Homicide, getting in on the act of stealing the mic. "You've screwed with me wherever I go! If it's here you try and take my tag title, if it's ROH you send Adam Pearce after me, so what the..." Cornette snapped and grabbed the mic again.

"Look, the three of you are trying my patience, so here's what's gonna happen. Homicide, you got a lot of anger in you so I'm gonna let you let that anger out in the ring, cause tonight it's gonna be Homicide one-on-one with Jason Cena!"

Jason smirked as Homicide turned round and stared him down, Cornette and Konnan were in each others faces but Konnan eventually backed off and led his troops away.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Jason stopped pacing the locker room and glanced up at AJ. 

"The plan is I go out there and kick Homicide's ass."

"Pretty basic plan."

"Basic works" shrugged the teen before sitting down, Chris and the others were huddled in a corner talking with each other.

"Still not too sure about me are they?"

Jason laughed. "Styles _I'm_ still not too sure about you."

"Oh nice, thanks a lot."

"You did spend almost four months trying to cripple me remember?"

"If I remember right it was you who brought a chair into the ring when we had our little rematch."

Jason didn't reply, AJ smirked. "Hey, you and your buddies can think what you like about me, but I happen to want those tag belts, so you don't have to worry about me trying anything."

Jason nodded. "OK, I apprciate that, and you don't have to worry about me trying anything either."

"Cool" AJ held out his hand for Jason to shake. "So, how do you feel about me coming out to watch your back later? I mean Homicide's gonna bring the boys out with him and as tough as Mara is I don't think she can handle a three hundred pounder and a guy who goes around hitting people with a loaded sock."

"You'd be surprised what she can do when she's angry enough."

"I've seen what she can do, I'm surprised Traci even wants to go near her, anyway are you cool with me going out there with you?"

"Free country."

AJ smirked. "OK then."

Jason jumped up to his feet. "Right, let's get this done" AJ nodded and followed him out of the room, Mara met up with them and the three began walking towards the entrance tunnel when Traci stepped out in front of them, she didn't say a word but just glared daggers at Mara who laughed and stepped forward.

"Told you it was a two way street" she smirked. "But don't worry, next week I'll be good to go, so whatever you have planned, just try it."

"Yeah" said Jason. "Just keep your pants on" he laughed and stepped round Traci and walked towards the arena with AJ and Mara leaving the fuming Canadian glaring after them.

* * *

Jason paced up and down the ring as he waited for LAX to come out, AJ and Mara were standing around on the outside, the teen locked eyes with his partner and gave him a small grin then made a gun with his hand and pretended to fire shots into the air in time with LAX's music as Homicide came out with Hernandez and Konnan. He jumped in the ring and walked right up to Jason's face, the teen didn't back down and a staredown began, the referee tried to get one of them to back off but they each gave him a glare which made him back away and call for the bell. 

Jason and Homicide continued to stare each other down then the teen threw a punch, Homicide ducked it and began hammering away on the teen with right hands, he whipped Jason but he came back with a spear and opened up with punches of his own as Homicide was down, Homicide pushed him off and charged him but Jason took him down with an armdrag, he bounced up but the teen took him down again then hit a dropkick which sent him back into a corner. Jason followed and hit some more punches then whipped Homicide into another corner and hit a backdrop then another dropkick, Homicide got up by the ropes and Jason clotheslined him out, the teen went over as well but grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in as Hernandez came round to help Homicide up.

Jason waited until Homicide was up to his feet then ran forward and dived over the top-rope! Homicide ducked to one side but Jason took out Hernandez! The teen tried to get up but Homicide kicked him in the face then pulled him to his feet and threw him into the crowd barrier, he hit some punches to the teen then pulled him up again and threw him into the steel steps, he gave the teen some kicks then whipped the teen towards the barrier again but Jason jumped up onto it then came off with a flying clothesline! The teen quickly pulled Homicide up and threw him in the ring before going to the top-rope and coming down with a cross-body for a two-count.

Jason quickly pulled Homicide up and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count, he pulled Homicide up and whipped him into a corner, he charged but ran into a boot, Homicide went for a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a reverse DDT for another two-count. Jason put the boots to Homicide then whipped him, he went for a backdrop but Homicide kicked him in the face, he charged but Jason elbowed him away and went for a clothesline of his own but Homicide tripped him, he hung his neck on the middle-rope then bounced back into Homicide who dropped him with an exploder suplex! He covered but Jason kicked out.

Homicide quickly pulled Jason back up and hit a belly-to-belly suplex followed by a neckbreaker for a two-count, Jason tried to get up in a corner but Homicide beat him down then raked his boot across the teens face, he pulled Jason up and hit a double arm suplex for another two-count then threw him out of the ring, he distracted the referee allowing Hernandez to run forward and hit a big clothesline to the teen before throwing him back in the ring, Homicide pulled the teen up and hit a tiger driver for another close two-count. He went to pull the teen up but Jason began throwing punches at his stomach, he tried to put on a headlock but Jason escaped with a jawbreaker, Homicide staggered backwards into a corner and Jason went for the stinger splash but Homicide moved, Jason hit the corner hard then staggered back out into a cutter! Homicide covered but Jason kicked out at two.

Homicde stomped Jason down then set the teen up for a piledriver, Jason tried to block it and Homicide clubbed him across the back and tried again but the teen twisted out and tried a suplex, Homicide blocked it then lifted the teen up and dropped him with the falcon arrow, he covered but Jason kicked out again. Homicide pulled him up and threw him into a corner, he charged but Jason hit an elbow, he ran out of the corner but Homicide took him down and put on an STF! Jason tried to struggle free but Homicide locked it on and even pulled on his hair to add more pressure, Jason started struggling towards the ropes causing Homicide to add even more pressure, AJ and Mara were both pounding on the mat to motivate Jason as he inched towards the ropes, he got to within arms reach but suddenly went limp.

Mara began pounding the mat harder as AJ yelled anything he could think of to bring Jason back into it, the referee asked if Jason wanted give up but got no reply, he nudged Jason's arm which was limp before lifting it, it dropped once, it dropped twice, but on the third he managed to catch himself! He reached towards the bottom-rope and just managed to grab it and break the hold. Homicide argued with referee then whipped Jason and tried a clothesline, Jason ducked it then came off the ropes with a flying forearm!

"I think we all know what comes next" muttered AJ, as Jason lay on the mat for a few seconds then nipped up! "How does he do that?"

"If you ever figure it out let me know" replied Mara as Jason hit Homicide with an atomic drop and a couple of clotheslines, he went for a slam but Homicide landed behind him and clubbed him in the back of the neck, he whipped the teen and went for a backdrop but Jason dropped down and punched him in the face then hit an X-Factor! Homicide bounced up so Jason whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Homicide rolled to his knees and Jason went for a shining wizard but Homicide ducked, jumped to his feet and hit a shining wizard of his own! He covered but Jason kicked out at two.

Homicide quickly yanked Jason to his feet and backed him into a corner before lifting him to the top-rope, he went for a double arm suplex but Jason began fighting out, he went to push Homicide down but got a headbutt which dazed him as Homicide set up for a cutter from the top-rope! He jumped off but Jason held on causing him to fall to the mat alone, the teen then stood up and came down with an elbow drop, instead of covering he crawled to another corner and began stomping his foot, Homicide stood up and Jason went for the superkick but Homicide ducked and went for the cop killa! _(I know what TNA calls it, but to me it'll always be the cop killa)_ Jason flipped out of it then grabbed him and hit a dragon suplex! He held on for the pin but Homicide kicked out at two, they both pulled themselves up in corners then Jason ran forward and connected with the stinger splash! Homicide staggered out and Jason went for the impaler but it was countered into a backdrop, Homicide then grabbed Jason and went for a piledriver again but Jason took out his legs and catapulted into the corner, he reeled out then the teen hit the impaler! He covered but Homicide just managed to kick out at two.

Jason pulled himself up again and waited for Homicide to stand and hit a slam, he went to the top-rope but Hernandez tried to stop him, Jason kicked him away and went for a frogsplash but Homicide moved! Jason rolled out of it and Homicide went for the lariat but Jason ducked and hit the superkick! They both collapsed to the ground and the teen slowly rolled into a cover but Homicide kicked out again, the teen staggered up to his feet then looked to the crowd and called for the C-Bomb! Konnan had seen enough and jumped up to the apron, the referee was distracted allowing Hernandez to enter and knock Jason down, he set the teen up for the border toss but AJ came in with a springboard forearm! Hernandez bounced back to his feet and AJ hit a dropkick to send him outside, Homicide charged him but AJ sidestepped and hit the Pele! He then rolled out of the ring and began brawling with Hernandez.

Konnan had gotten down off the apron but the referee was now distracted by AJ and Hernandez, Konnan pulled out the slapjack and got up on the apron but Mara was already in the ring, Jason was on his hands and knees so she ran forward and used him as a platform and caught Konnan with a huge dropkick! He rolled to his feet but Mara ran forward and dived through the ropes taking them both out! Jason and Homicide were both up and the teen went for a clothesline, Homicide ducked and went for the cop killa again but Jason escaped and went for the C-Bomb! He got Homicide up but before he could hit it Traci ran in and hit him with a low-blow! She rolled out of the ring and took off before Mara could get her hands on her as Homicide grabbed Jason and hit the cop killa! He made the cover just as the referee returned to the ring and made the three-count!

Homicide bailed as AJ entered the ring and joined Konnan and Hernandez on the outside, Mara rolled in the ring and checked on Jason as AJ stared LAX down, Traci was looking on from the stage and smirked as Mara's eyes locked on her, Homicide and Hernandez grabbed their belts and held them up high as AJ coldly looked on.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well there ya go, LAX 1, Styles & Cena 0, how will they respond? What will Mara do to Traci after she cost Jason his match? And will there be tension in the goofball locker room now that Jay has a shot at Chris? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	41. Throwdown

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Just short of Turning Point and things are heating up, Jason's coming off a loss to Homicide, Mara's gunning for Traci, AJ's trying to get Jason to trust him and Jay's managed to get a shot at Chris, could things implode in the X Division locker room? Will Jason and AJ get back at LAX? Will Mara wait until Turning Point to get her hands on Traci? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty One-Throwdown**

"Uhhh, Jim?" Began Terry Taylor sticking his head in the door.

"What's up Terry?" Asked Cornette, not looking up from the contracts in front of him.

"Remember when you said you felt it was going to be a good day because no-one was lined up outside your door?"

"Yeah?" Sighed Cornette realising what was coming.

"Well, I got an extremely pissed off wrestler out here who wants to talk to you."

"Tell Jarrett I'm busy, better yet, tell him I'm not here."

"It's not Jarrett."

"Then who..." That question was answered as Terry was shoved aside by a raging Mara, Jason following behind her with an amused smirk on his face. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"You can give me Traci Brooks" said Mara, Cornette found himself feeling a little intimidated by the look on her face.

"I already gave you the match at Turning Point."

"I want her tonight, screw waiting until Sunday and screw waiting until I'm cleared to wrestle, and if you don't make the match then I'll hunt her down and tear her apart anyway! Understand?"

"Yes I do, now you understand this, I'm not gonna make that match, firstly because you got her at Turning Point and second because she's not even here yet. But here's what I'll do, you go see the trainer, if he clears you then you will be in action tonight except it won't be against Traci."

Mara looked frustrated but nodded. "OK, so who's gonna take Traci's beating for her then?"

Cornette thought it over. "Christy Hemme."

"Then congratulations, you've just given her a trip to the hospital."

She stormed out of the room leaving Jason alone with Cornette.

"And what do you want?"

"A raise would be nice" smirked Jason, Cornette glared at him. "I'll just... I'll just go shall I?"

* * *

"So how was your week?" Asked Chris sitting down and slapping Jason on the back, the teen winced and rubbed his neck. 

"Oww! Thanks Chris."

"What? Still feeling the cop killa?"

"Put it this way, Saturday was my girlfriends nineteenth birthday, know how I spent it? Face down on the sofa with a ice-pack on my neck!"

"Just be thankfull he didn't have Senshi double-stomp you as well" said Jay. "Trust me you won't be getting up."

"So how'd your week go Chris?"

"Boring, played Halo all weekend, wrestled in Detroit on Monday, slept half the time until I came here."

"We really need to do another tour of Japan" muttered Sonjay. "Minus Jason and Mara keeping us up all night."

"Sonjay, when a guy and a girl like each other certain things happen, not that you'll ever know."

"Your winner by knockout..."

"Shut up Jay!"

"I'll shut up when you win a match."

"And these two are supposed to be partners" laughed Chris. "Me and Jerry have this in the bag."

"And I got this Sunday in the bag" shot back Jay.

"Pity it's my bag" answered Chris.

"I don't know why you guys are so tense about this, everyone's gonna use your match as a bathroom break anyway" laughed Jason, Chris slapped him on the back again. "Owww! Damnit Chris!"

* * *

"Got a minute kid?" 

"Hundreds of them Styles, what's up?"

AJ sat down. "How's the neck?"

"Sore."

"I've just been to see Cornette."

Jason sighed. "If you've got us booked in a match again I'm gonna kill you."

"You're in luck, you're not in a match, but I've got Hernandez so I need a favour. I had your back last week so are you gonna have mine?"

"Yeah, I'll have your back, I owe Homicide one anyway."

"Thanks Cena" AJ turned to the monitor. "Who do ya want to win?"

"Jay and Sonjay, just to see Sonjay win."

"Don't look like that's gonna happen" said AJ as Jerry and Sonjay spilled to the outside leaving Chris and Jay in the ring. Chris elbowed out of a Lethal combination and went for the cradle shock but Jay slipped out and rolled him up for the win! "Had to open my mouth."

"Damn" was all Jason could think of to say, Jay was really building momentum, he celebrated for the crowd as Chris looked a little angry on the outside. "I might have to change my pick for Sunday."

"Yeah, well I'll see ya later kid, got a match to warm up for."

* * *

Meanwhile Mara was sitting in a hallway mentally preparing, the trainer had given her the all-clear to wrestle Christy so she was finally back in business, she'd searched the building for Traci but eventually accepted that she would have to make do with Christy. 

"Mara? Can I talk to you for a second?" Mara nodded as Christy approached. "Nice to see you're good to go again."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know you're upset right now, but I'm not Traci, I don't have a problem with you, so let's keep it clean out there OK?" Mara shrugged. "Besides I don't see why you're so upset, it was Jason she messed with last week, and if you ask me he deserved it."

"What?"

"Mara, he's just like every other guy, he's an asshole, you heard what he said to Traci so she had every right to do what she did."

Mara stood up and smiled. "Thanks Christy, you've just managed to piss me off even more, see you out there."

She walked off leaving Christy looking nervously after her.

* * *

Christy went out to the ring first and nervously waited for Mara to come out, her music hit and the teen casually walked down the ramp slapping hands with the fans, she hopped up on the apron and went to get in but Christy jumped her, she threw Mara down by her hair and hit some punches before pulling Mara up and throwing her by her hair again, she charged but Mara ducked her clothesline and hit an STO! She pulled Christy up and suplexed her then went to the top, she waited for Christy to stand then came down with a missile dropkick for a two-count, Christy retreated to a corner and Mara charged but ran into a boot, Christy attempted a neckbreaker but Mara twisted out and hit the Last Rites! She covered and just like that got the three-count. 

Mara stood up and let the referee raise her arm as she soaked up the applause from the crowd, she heard someone hit the ring behind her and turned just in time to duck a clothesline from Traci! She met the Canadian with right hands and backed her into a corner, she threw Traci across the ring then hit a dropkick to put her down, she pulled the Canadian up and went for the Angels Wings but Christy grabbed her, Mara turned and threw her down then walked right into a big clothesline from Traci. The Canadian began putting the boots to Mara as Christy came and joined in, Traci pulled the teen up and held her for Christy to get some kicks in, Christy then grabbed her and pinned her arms for Traci to get some shots in.

"Remember when I said I knew what humiliated you the most?" She smirked then slapped Mara across the face before grabbing her shirt and ripping it off! She laughed and slapped Mara again then posed for the crowd as Mara tried to get at her, she turned and went for another slap but Mara caught her with a kick then grabbed Christy and threw her down, Traci tried to get up but Mara tackled her and went berserk with punches, Christy pulled the teen off but Mara knocked her down with one punch! Traci tried to get away but Mara pulled her back in and hit some punches, she whipped the Canadian but she used the ropes to escape, Mara tried to follow but Christy again got involved but Mara left her lying with a superkick!

Traci had sprinted up to the stage leaving Mara with Christy, the teen had gone ballistic by now and began beating on Christy some more before pulling her up and hitting the Last Rites again! Not content with that she pulled Christy up again and set her up for the Angels Wings, TNA security hit the ring but the first guy to get in was met with a superkick! The second hopped up on the apron but Mara kicked him in the head as he stuck his head through the ropes, the rest held back as Mara pulled Christy back up and hit the Angels Wings! She got out of the ring and tried to go up the ramp after Traci but security blocked her way, she seemed to back off but grabbed a chair! Security scattered and she started heading towards Traci but Jason came sprinting down the ramp, he ran round the ring and grabbed Mara making her drop the chair, she struggled to get after Traci but he wouldn't let go.

"Calm down."

"Let me go Jason."

"I'll let go when you calm down" he replied dragging her up the opposite ramp and through the tunnel where Jim Cornette was waiting.

"Look, I understand if you're upset but what happened out there was uncalled for."

"Wait til' you see what I do to Traci when I catch her" she shot back still trying to get out of Jason's grip and chase down Traci.

"Well whatever it is it'll wait until Sunday, now go get your stuff and go home."

"What?" Yelled both teens.

"You heard, get your stuff and go, I don't want to see you round here again until Turning Point."

"But Jim, we gotta go out there with AJ!"

"Looks like you'll have to do it without her then huh kid?" Answered Cornette, Mara pulled herself free from Jason and stormed off towards the locker room, Cornette called over some security. "Make sure she leaves."

Security followed Mara and Cornette walked off leaving Jason standing in the hall, AJ came up behind him.

"What I miss?"

"Mara went a little nuts, Jim sent her home."

"He's got guts, I wouldn't mess with her when she's PO like that, how do you manage to calm her down."

"I don't, I just let her take it out one someone other than me, but if she's pissed at me then I kiss her."

"Does that work?"

"The one time I did it."

"Anyway, we better get out there, looks like you'll have to handle Konnan and Homicide."

Jason shrugged. "I'll deal with them, you just beat Hernandez."

* * *

"Come on Styles!" Yelled Jason as Hernandez continued to lay in the beating, AJ had controlled the early going but after Konnan had tried to get involved the big man had taken over, he charged AJ in a corner but ran into his boot, AJ ran out but Hernandez grabbed him and hit the cracker jack! He covered but AJ kicked out, Jason began yelling encouragement again as Hernandez pulled AJ up and whipped him, he tried an elbow but AJ ducked and hit the moonsault into a reverse DDT! He hit Hernandez with everything he had but couldn't keep him down. 

The big man regained control and decided to just end it and set AJ up for the border toss! He got AJ up but the 'Phenomenal One' slipped down and hit the Pele! He bounced up and called for the Styles Clash but Konnan distracted the ref allowing Homicide to jump in and knock AJ down, he hit the ropes but Jason came in and cut him off with a clothesline! He quickly hit another to send Homicide out then dropped Hernandez with a superkick! He then ran forward and dived over the ropes on Homicide! He hit some right hands as the referee came out to break it up, in the ring AJ set Hernandez up for the Styles Clash but Konnan nailed him with the slapjack! Hernandez then grabbed him and hit the border toss! He covered and the referee returned to make the three-count.

After the count Hernandez began stomping away on AJ and went for the border toss again, Jason jumped in and cut him off with some punches then dropkicked him back into a corner, Homicide came back in but Jason began fighting him off as well, he knocked him down then Konnan came in and hit the teen with the slapjack, Hernandez pulled the teen back up allowing Konnan to hit him a few more times then tossed him to Homicide who set him up for the cop killa! He got Jason up but Chris, Jerry, Jay and Sonjay hit the ring, LAX left and just like one week before walked out holding their belts up high.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Well there ya go, LAX 2, Styles & Cena 0, can the champions go three-for-three at Turning Point? Can Jason and AJ pull out the victory? Will Mara absolutely destroy Traci? And will the X Division guys stop picking on Sonjay? Nah._

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	42. Turning Point

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Well, here we are, an uber-update cause I can't be arsed to split this up. Turning Point, can Jason and AJ take down LAX and become NWA tag champs? Or will their bitter rivalry return to haunt them? And can Mara finally settle the score with Traci once and for all? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Two-Turning Point**

"So, feeling confident?"

Mara smirked. "Confident isn't the word Jason, all I want to do is tear Traci's head off."

"Wouldn't that be considered murder?"

"It would, but my family has a good lawyer."

Jason laughed. "It'd better be a good one, all those witnesses, live on PPV, y'know what that means?" He started twitching as though being electrocuted. "Fifty thousand volts."

"Yeah you're right, that might hurt a bit."

Jason nodded as they reached the locker rooms. "I'll come find you before your match kay?"

"See ya."

"Bye" Jason ducked inside his locker room, the others were already there getting ready for their matches, Jay and Chris were deliberately avoiding looking at each other, Jerry and Sonjay were talking in a corner.

"Sorry Sonjay, every man for himself."

"But Jerry, we take everyone out then we go at it, best man wins."

"If it was elimination I'd agree, but it's one fall Sonjay, say while we're taking someone out another comes in and pins someone, then neither of us gets the shot. Anyway you have just as much of a chance as everyone else."

Sonjay nodded. "I know, it's just..."

Jerry sighed. "Sonjay how old are you? You know they're just ribbing when they say that, right kid?" He added noticing Jason.

"Yeah, you rib me about Japan, I rib you about losing, besides remember all the crap you gave me about me and Pearce losing to Austin and Roderick?"

Sonjay laughed. "Yeah, but I thought it was funny when you laid Pearce out, not when you guys lost."

"Didn't stop you from laughing about it, 'I thought you said I could hold the belt' remember?"

"True."

"See? Anyway what's this all about, I thought you guys were teaming against the Diamonds on the preshow?"

"Change of plan" answered Jerry. "Hoyt gets Young on the preshow, me and Sonjay got a six way to see who gets the next shot at Chris..."

"Jay!"

"Chris _or _Jay" sighed Jerry.

"Who else is in it?"

"Me, him, Senshi, Williams, Primetime and Sharky" answered Sonjay, Jason sucked in a breath.

"Oooo, tough match" he smirked. "Do you guys really think you have what it takes to beat Sharky?"

" I have what it takes to beat you!"

"Sonjay, I just encouraged you, don't make me put you down again."

"Screw you!"

"C'mon guys" laughed Jerry. "We're all buddies here, a little competition now and then can't hurt, right guys?" He called to Jay and Chris.

"Meh."

"Whatever."

"Forget them Sonjay, let's just go out there, tear it down and see what happens, and don't think that if it comes down to me and you that I won't go after you, I want that shot just as bad as everyone else."

"And don't think that just cause you're and old man I'll go easy on you Jerry" smirked Sonjay, Jerry laughed.

"C'mon, let's go do this."

"Good luck guys" Jason called after them, he sat down next to Jay. "Up for this Jay?" He nodded. "What? No 'Oooo yeah'? No 'Snake Roberts ruined my wedding'? You're taking this seriously aren't you?"

"Doesn't matter how seriously he's taking it" muttered Chris. "I'm still walking out of there with this belt."

"We'll see Chris, just remember who pinned who on Thursday."

Chris went to retort but Jason cut across him.

"C'mon guys, let's save the action for the ring, let's cheer on Jerry and Sonjay OK?"

"If Sonjay wins I might have to quit" smirked Jay. "After all that ribbing we gave each other on Thursday I don't think I'll be able to live it down."

They settled down to watch the match, Jerry did most of the work with Sonjay occasionally getting control before being beaten down by someone else, as the match entered high gear Williams and Skipper spilled to the outside, Shark Boy set Jerry up for the Dead Sea Drop but the pioneer threw him off the top-rope then hit him with the cradle piledriver! He went to make the cover but Senshi ran in, Jerry ducked a roundhouse kick and dropkicked him against the ropes before running forward and clotheslining him out, while he was doing this Sonjay slipped into the ring and hit Sharky with a running shooting star press! He covered and Jerry turned a split second to late to break it up!

"SONJAY!?" Yelled all three in the locker room as the referee raised the arm of a shocked Sonjay, Jerry looked disapointed but pulled Sonjay to his feet and raised his arm, Sonjay still didn't seem to have registered that he had won and was looking around confused.

"Damn" muttered Chris.

"Yeah" replied Jason before turning to Jay. "Well, so long Jay and good luck in everything you do."

Jay laughed sarcastically. "Very good kid" he sighed. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this one."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I win a six man match to get a title shot and all I get is a soda?" 

"It was all they had in catering that was stronger than water, your highness" sighed Jay.

"Oh and Jay? I won a match, so you can shut the hell up now!"

Jay sighed. "Right, that's two reasons I want the title, one because it's a title and two to kick your ass!"

"Please Jay, I'm on a roll!"

"You won one match! By a fluke as well!"

"Sure it was Jay."

Jason sighed. "Hoo-boy, had to give him the pep talk didn't ya Jerry?"

"Tell me about it" he muttered as Mara came in, Jason jumped up.

"Sorry, I forgot to..."

"It's alright, Sonjay winning was so shocking I forgot I even had a match tonight!"

"Don't start with me Mara" said Sonjay.

"Or what, you'll knock me out with a lucky shot?"

Before Sonjay could reply Jason was drawn to the monitor.

"Wow, you and Brooks got the video package treatment" he muttered as they watched highlights of Traci and Mara's feud from when she and Jason debuted, to Bound for Glory, to Traci pinning Mara thanks to Sirelda and ending with everything that had happened since Genesis, it then cut to Tenay and West who ran over some points about their history.

"This feud has been simmering on and off since Mara Daniels debuted with Jason Cena, but it has only really taken off since Mara pinned Traci at Bound for Glory."

"A few weeks later Traci pinned Mara and in the process gave Mara not only her first defeat in TNA but her first defeat in any form of wrestling in almost two years!"

"Tonight will finally settle the score but who will get the last word, Traci Brooks or Mara Daniels?"

"Y'know" commented Sonjay. "They missed some really big things."

"Like what?"

"The key factors, like this, Traci has the experience, but Mara has the intensity."

"Or this one" added Chris. "Mara has the no-fear attitude, but Traci has the bra-size!"

Sonjay had been taking a drink when Chris said this, he burst out laughing and in the process spat his drink all over Jerry, the pioneer wiped his face.

"Dutt?"

"Yeah Jerry?"

"You ain't gonna live to see your title shot!" Jerry lunged for Sonjay who jumped to his feet and took off.

"As much as I'd like to see Sonjay get killed I better go, Traci's waiting."

"Good luck" replied Jason giving her a hug. "And be careful, just because you're good to go doesn't mean she can't injure you again."

Mara nodded and left, Jason turned back to the others.

"C'mon Jerry let him go! He just won his first match in ages, have a heart!"

* * *

Traci was already in the ring pacing, she'd come out alone with no Matt or Kazarian in sight, this was between her and Mara. The old 'Fallen Angel' music hit and Mara walked out, she never took her eyes off Traci the whole time she was walking down the ramp, she hopped up on the apron and went to get in but saw Traci getting ready to charge her, she stepped back then vaulted in over the ropes still not looking away from Traci, they stared each other down until the referee called for the bell. 

The two stepped forward and locked up only for Mara to quickly throw Traci down, she got back up and they tied up again this time trying to push each other back into the corner, Mara managed to get control and went for a punch but the referee grabbed her hand and pulled her away, Traci went for a sucker punch but Mara ducked and hit a dropkick, Traci bounced up and retreated to a corner, Mara followed and hit some chops then whipped Traci into another corner and hit a clothesline, Traci staggered out and Mara tried a whip, Traci reversed it but Mara came back with a headscissor takedown! They both got up and Mara hit a clothesline that sent both of them out of the ring.

Mara landed on her feet and went after Traci again, she pulled the Canadian up to her feet and whipped her into the crowd barrier then hit a clothesline, she pulled Traci up again and suplexed her on the floor before rolling back into the ring. She waited until the Canadian was standing then went for a baseball slide but Traci sidestepped, she went to bounce Mara's head off the apron but the teen blocked it and bounced her head off instead, Traci tried to retreat up the ramp but Mara followed and continued to beat on her with chops, she whipped Traci towards the entrance set but Traci reversed it, Mara fell to the ground and the Canadian hit a quick kick to the back then pulled her up and bounced her head off the set again, she then hit Mara with a kick that caused her to roll down the ramp. Traci followed hitting kicks whenever she got close enough before pulling Mara up and running her back into the ring apron, she rolled into the ring to break the referee's count then went to the apron, she waited for Mara to stand then came off with a clothesline to put her back down, she rolled the teen back in the ring and hit an elbow drop for a two-count.

Traci quickly turned her attention to Mara's back and began stomping away at it, she pulled Mara up to a seated position and hit a hard kick to the back followed by one to the face then covered for a two-count, she let Mara stand up then hit some forearms to the back then dropkicked her to send her into a corner, she hit some chops to the teen then threw her down and choked her over the ropes, she backed off then ran forward and jumped on Mara's back while she was over the ropes then hit a suplex and another elbow drop for a two-count.

Mara tried to get back to her feet but Traci just kept knocking her down, when she finally let her stand up she hit a neckbreaker for another two-count then locked on a neck vice, she twisted Mara's neck harder and harder but the teen began fighting out with some elbows, Traci tried to keep the hold on but Mara hit a jawbreaker, Traci reeled then tried a clothesline but Mara ducked and hit an STO! Both women got up then Mara ran forward and hit a second STO for a two-count, Traci got up in a corner and Mara charged but Traci backdropped her over, she landed on the apron and climbed to the top-rope as Traci taunted the crowd then nailed the Canadian with a missile dropkick when she turned round! She covered but Traci kicked out at two.

Traci rolled all the way out to the floor, Mara waited for her to stand then ran forward and dived through the ropes but Traci moved! Mara crashed to the floor allowing Traci to regain control, she hit some stomps then grabbed a camera wire, she whipped Mara with it a few times then wrapped it around her neck and choked her with it until the ref broke it up. She pulled the teen up again and whipped her towards the announce table, Mara reversed it and charged but Traci ducked and backdropped her over the table into Tenay and West! She pulled Mara back onto the table and hit some punches then choked her with one of the headset wires, she let Mara roll to the ground then lifted her up and dropped her across the crowd barrier before dragging her back to the ring, she threw Mara back in and climbed up top, she went to jump but Mara cut her off, they fought over the top-rope then Traci raked Mara's eyes, she grabbed the teen's hair then hit a tornato facebuster! She covered but Mara kicked out.

Traci looked shocked then argued with the referee allowing Mara time to recover, she went to put the teen in a Boston crab but Mara kicked her away, she cut the teen off with a kick to the stomach and went for a suplex but Mara slipped out and hit a neckbreaker! She rolled into a cover but Traci kicked out, they got up in seperate corners then Mara hit another clothesline followed by a bulldog for a two-count, she whipped Traci and hit a flapjack then hit a running senton before going up top again, Traci stood up and the teen came off with a big cross-body for a two-count.

Mara pulled Traci up again and went for a slam, Traci slipped behind her and went for a back-suplex but Mara flipped behind her and went for the Last Rites! Traci twisted out and went for a clothesline but Mara ducked and went for the Angels Wings, Traci escaped again and tried a neckbreaker but Mara countered and hit a DDT, instead of covering she pulled Traci to a corner and call for the BME! She went to hit it but as she jumped to the top-rope Traci kicked the referee into the ropes causing her to fall on the ropes and be left hanging upside down, Mara tried to free herself but Traci ran forward and hit a baseball slide to her head! She then grabbed her hair and hit a neckbreaker off the ropes! She covered but Mara kicked out again.

Traci was starting to get frustrated she slammed Mara's head against the mat and hit some right hands, she pulled the teen up and choked her in a corner then tried a whip, Mara reversed it then went for a stinger splash but Traci moved! Mara landed on the corner hard then Traci hit a running knee to her back and followed that up with a backcracker! She covered but Mara kicked out again, Traci began arguing with the referee again then pulled Mara up and slapped her then pushed her back into a corner, she charged but Mara pulled her self up and went for a hurricanranna but Traci sat down and turned it into a Boston crab! She quickly pulled Mara out to the middle of the ring and leaned back to add more pressure, Mara began struggling to reach the ropes as Traci added more and more pressure, the teen got to within arms reach of them but Traci stood up and pulled her out to the middle of the ring again. The referee kept asking if Mara wanted to give up but she just shook her head and began crawling towards the ropes again, her fingers grazed them but Traci began pulling her away again, she sucked it up and dived and managed to grab the ropes!

Traci flipped and began stomping away at Mara's back then pulled her away from the ropes and went to put the crab back on again but Mara pulled her into an inside cradle! The referee counted but Traci kicked out at two, they jumped up then Mara took out Traci's legs and bridged into a pin for another two-count, Traci tried a clothesline but Mara ducked and got a backslide for another two-count, she tried a whip but Traci reversed it and sent her into a corner, the Canadian charged but Mara used the ropes to go up and over into a sunset flip for a two-count, they got up again and Mara went for a hurricanranna but Traci held on, she went for a powerbomb but Mara twisted round and got a victory roll! The referee counted but Traci kicked out again.

The two got up once again and Mara charged but Traci lifted her up and dropped her across the ropes, she reeled backwards allowing Traci to scoop her up and hit a backbreaker! She covered but Mara kicked out, Traci quickly hit some stomps and a slam then went up to the top-rope, she waited until Mara was up then went for the pie in the sky but Mara ducked! Traci landed on her feet and turned right into a DDT, Mara quickly went to the ropes and went for the BME but Traci got her knees up! Mara landed hard and Traci rolled into a cover but the teen kicked out at two, Traci quickly went for the Boston crab again but Mara kicked her away and right into the referee! He fell to the outside as Mara went for a superkick but Traci caught her foot, spun her round and went for the Angels Wings! She lifted Mara up but the teen flipped all the way behind her and hit the Last Rites! She made a pin but the referee was out, Mara rolled out of the ring to get him allowing Traci to crawl to a corner and work on the middle turnbuckle, she pulled the pad off exposing the steel as Mara returned to the ring, the teen walked forward but Traci suddenly grabbed her and pulled her face-first onto the steel! Mara collapsed to the mat and Traci crawled into a pin as the referee returned to the ring, he made the count but Mara kicked out again!

Traci lost it and began screaming at the ref before making another pin only for Mara to kick out again, she pulled the teen up and hit a suplex then went up top, she went for the pie in the sky again but when she landed on Mara's shoulders the teen hit a powerbomb! Mara quickly ran to a corner and hit the BME! She made the pin but Traci kicked out! This time it was Mara's turn to look shocked before quickly going up top again she went for another cross-body but Traci countered it into a powerslam! She covered but Mara kicked out, she pulled the teen up and whipped her, she went for a backdrop but Mara countered it into a knee to the face, she staggered back into a corner and Mara hit a stinger splash! She came out and Mara hit a suplex for a two-count.

The teen pulled Traci up and whipped her, she went for a clothesline but Traci ducked and hit a spear! Mara bounced up and Traci hit a big clothesline for a two-count, she went to pull Mara up but the teen slapped her hands away and hit a superkick! She collapsed on top of Traci but only got a two-count, they got back up and Mara went for the Angels Wings again but Traci took out her legs and made a pin with her feet on the ropes! The referee made the count but Mara kicked out. Traci pulled the teen up and tried a suplex but Mara landed behind her and went for the Last Rites! Traci grabbed the ropes and went for a DDT but Mara escaped and tried the Angels Wings yet again, Traci twisted out and tried a backslide but Mara flipped through it, hooked Traci's arms and finally landed the Angels Wings! She made the cover and put Traci down for the three-count.

Mara used the ropes to pull herself up and smirked down at Traci as the referee raised her arm, Matt and Kazarian walked down to ringside and pulled Traci out, as they were helping her up the ramp she turned and glared at Mara, the teen shrugged and gave her another smirk as her boys helped her out.

* * *

Back in the locker room Jason and the others were watching the aftermath of the match, a voice from the doorway made them all jump. 

"She's a Daniels alright, never could keep them down."

"Jeez Styles, I wish you'd stop doing that" sighed Jason. "One day I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Well if ya do make sure we're not champs when you do it" replied AJ. "Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Well not next year kid, c'mon."

Jason nodded and turned to Chris and Jay. "Good luck guys, may the best man win."

"I will" smirked Chris as Jay shot him a glare. "You can count on that."

Jason laughed and followed AJ to an empty locker room. "So, wassup?"

"You ready for tonight?"

"I've been ready since Cornette made the match Styles, not everyday you get a shot a tag team gold."

"I'm no stranger to tag titles kid, but I'd like it to go a little better than it did with me and Jerry or me and Abyss."

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna slam you on a pile of thumbtacks."

"You know what I mean kid" answered AJ. "I need a partner who I can get along with."

"No problem."

"No kid, I mean it, if we win these titles we're stuck with each other. So I want to know, do you trust me?"

Jason thought about it. "Yeah, I trust you, what about you?"

"I trust you kid, you've more than proven yourself, I just needed to know if you're over all that crap that's happened."

"Like I said, I trust you, don't like you that much, but I trust you, and if we win, I'll have your back until we lose the straps."

AJ smiled. "Thanks kid."

"Don't mention it, now if you don't mind I got two buddies out there fighting over the belt we made famous" Jason flipped on the monitor for Jay and Chris's match, Jay hit the Lethal combination early but instead of going for a pin went up top and missed the elbow, Chris took control and dominated but Jay managed to kick out of the hesitation dropkick and a top-rope legdrop, Chris got frustrated allowing Jay to retake the advantage and hit a second Lethal combination! Chris barely managed to kick out but managed to get control back and go for the cradle shock! Jay escaped and went for the same rollup from Impact but Chris rolled through it into a pin of his own for the three-count!

"You were saying about changing your pick?" Laughed AJ.

"I said I was thinking about it" replied Jason as Jay and Chris shook hands in the ring. "Not that I was definately gonna change it."

"Whatever kid" smirked AJ as Mara came in to the room.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry, been having a little chat with my partner" said AJ. "Why?"

"JB's been looking for you, he wants an interview before the match, Leticia's interviewing LAX as well."

"Sounds like fun" smirked Jason. "Up for it?"

AJ nodded. "Let's do it."

As they left the locker room they walked into Jay and Chris, the champion flashed Jason his belt.

"Guess what? I've officially held this longer than you kid."

"Yeah, well the belt I'm going after is a little more prestigious."

"But you need a partner, mine I got by myself."

Jason laughed. "Go screw yourself Chris."

Chris just smirked and followed after Jay back to their locker room, JB was waiting for Jason and AJ at an interview set.

"OK guys, LAX are going first then you guys get to make a response."

They turned to the monitor where Leticia was with LAX.

"Konnan, in a few minutes Homicide and Hernandez will defend the NWA tag team titles against the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena and the 'Phenomenal' AJ Styles, now..." Konnan snatched the mic.

"Jim Cornette, watch this next match real closely, Homicide and Hernandez are gonna take Styles and Cena and make them their bitches just like they've been doing for the past couple of weeks! And speaking of bitches, if Mara Daniels tries to get involved again then she'll be setting herself up for the same beating her boyfriend gets! So _gringos_, starting to wish you walked away? You two are in the wrong place at the wrong time and my boys are gonna do to you what they've done to every other tag team in TNA and lay them out at our feet where they belong! _Ariba la raza!_"

JB shrugged and turned to Jason and AJ. "Well we just heard what LAX had to say, how do the two of you respond?"

AJ took the mic first. "Konnan, LAX, you guys can stand there and talk about what you've done and who you've beaten, but me and the kid, we prefer just to go out there and show what we can do. Now no disrespect to the other tag teams in TNA, but none of them are 'Showstealers' and they damn sure ain't phenomenal! So tonight LAX's title reign comes to an end courtesy of the six time X Division champion, and the one time X Division champion, tell 'em kid."

Jason took the mic. "Konnan, if you even think about putting your hands on Mara then it'll be the last thing you ever do, as for Homicide and Hernandez, I know you boys are real happy about beating us one-on-one, but tonight the numbers game isn't gonna work, you are looking at the next NWA tag team champions, the 'Showstealer' and the 'Phenomenal One' and there's just to things you can do, that's nothing and like it!"

"Let's do this kid" AJ slapped him on the chest and walked away, Jason went to follow but JB stopped him.

"So Jason, how's the Nobel peace prize going?"

Jason laughed. "Nobody likes a smartass Borash."

* * *

"Nice shot by the way" muttered Jason as the two walked towards the tunnel. 

"Shot? What shot?"

"The six time, one time thing."

"Oh yeah" laughed AJ. "Couldn't resist."

Jason smirked as the trio continued walking along, suddenly America's Most Wanted stepped out in front of them, they didn't say anything but just stared the group down before sidestepping and allowing them past, they managed a few more steps then Team 3D stepped in the way, there was another short staredown then they walked past and right into the Voodoo Kin Mafia, BG held out his hand but Kip stepped in front of him, this time Jason squared up to him until AJ and BG pulled their respective partner away.

"C'mon kid, it's LAX we want, not Kip James."

Jason nodded and followed after him, just before the tunnel they bumped into the Naturals, Chase and Andy just nodded at them before walking away.

"Don't know about you but I'm feeling pretty damn awkward right now" said Jason.

"Don't worry kid, we can take them."

"All of them?"

"At once" smirked AJ glancing at the monitor by the tunnel. "I love these things" he said pointing at the screen, Jason glanced over his shoulder to see Tenay and West going over the bullet points for the match.

"Rivals turned partners, AJ Styles and Jason Cena have spent months feuding over the X Division championship as well as battling for the right to an NWA title shot, can they put their differences aside long enough to walk away with the gold?"

"Advantage LAX, over the past few weeks Homicide and Hernandez have won singles matches against Cena and Styles respectively, can they do the same in tonights tag match?"

"The numbers game, LAX have constantly used Konnan to their advantage in title defenses, can the presence of Mara Daniels neutralize that or is it yet another advantage to LAX?"

"Good points" muttered AJ before his music hit. "See ya out there" he smirked at Jason and Mara then walked out the tunnel into the Impact Zone.

"He loves to milk it" laughed Jason.

"And you don't?"

"Good point" replied the teen as his music hit. "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Let's do this!" Jason led the way down the tunnel out into the arena, AJ was waiting in the ring as Jason walked down the ramp, he hopped in the ring and posed in front of AJ, the 'Phenomenal One' laughed.

"My cheer was louder."

"But mine lasted longer" Jason shot back before climbing the ropes and posing to a loud cheer. "That sounded pretty good."

AJ smirked. "We'll see" he climbed the ropes and got a loud cheer as well. "Pretty good for me as well."

Jason laughed and posed again, he and AJ went back and forth before Mara stopped them and did a pose of her own that got the loudest cheer yet.

"She wins" said AJ.

"That sounds fair" replied Jason. "I was second."

AJ went to reply but LAX's music hit, the grins on their faces vanished as Konnan led his team out through the crowd to the ring, they got in and displayed their titles as Jason and AJ stared them down, the two teams went face-to-face with Mara even squaring up to Konnan, they left the ring first just leaving the two teams in the ring, Hernandez left the ring first and AJ stepped forward to start with Homicide, Jason pulled him back.

"I owe him one" he said to AJ's confused look, the 'Phenomenal One' nodded and went to their corner as Jason and Homicide squared up to each other, Homicide threw the first punch but Jason blocked it and rocked him with one of his own then began pounding on him in a corner, he threw Homicide into another corner and hit a running knee and some more right hands, Hernandez ran along the apron and tried a clothesline but the teen ducked and dropkicked him down then hit one to Homicide and tagged in AJ, they whipped Homicide and went for a double hiptoss but he flipped through it, they held on and clotheslined him back across their knees then threw him down, they both hit the ropes and Jason hit a running senton while AJ hit a knee drop for a two-count.

AJ hit a back-suplex on Homicide for another two-count then tagged Jason back in, he whipped Homicide then took him down into a camel clutch while Jason ran foward and dropkicked him right in the face! The teen covered but Homicide kicked out, he pulled him up and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count then tagged AJ, he held Homicide upside down in a suplex while AJ went up top and hit a cross-body for a two-count. Hernadez got in the ring and charged them but they both leapfrogged him and hit a double-dropkick to send him out then AJ hit Homicide with a pumphandle gutbuster for another two-count.

AJ brought Homicide back to the corner and tagged Jason back in, he slammed Homicide then used the ropes to vault the teen in onto Homicide for a two-count, Jason pulled him up and whipped him into a corner, Homicide staggered out and Jason was there to hit a backdrop and a dropkick, Homicide got up by the ropes and Jason hit a clothesline that sent them both over before skinning the cat back in. He went to vault over the ropes but Homicide moved, he landed on the apron and kicked him away then went for the springboard moonsault but Homicide sidestepped again, he landed on his feet but Hernandez ran over and nailed him with a huge clothesline! AJ tried to go round and help but the referee cut him off allowing all three members of LAX to put the boots to Jason, the rolled the teen back in and Homicide hit a suplex for a two-count.

Homicide tagged Hernandez in the and the two put some more boots to Jason then Hernandez pulled the teen up and hit a northern-lights suplex for a two-count, he hit an elbow drop then tagged Homicide back in, they put Jason in a corner and Homicide raked his boot across Jason's face then pulled him up and hit a falcon arrow, instead of covering he pulled Jason up and hit a tiger driver for a two-count, he hit a quick belly-to-belly for another two-count then tagged Homicide back in, Jason got up in a corner and Homicide hit a huge splash then another big clothesline for a two-count, he pulled Jason up and hit a spinout powerbomb for another two-count and tagged Homicide back in.

Homicide pulled Jason up and hit a double-arm suplex for a two-count, he threw the teen back in a corner and hit a running boot to the face then hit a cutter for another two-count, he threw Jason to the outside and distracted the referee allowing Konnan to run forward and knock him down again, he pulled the teen up and ran him back into the crowd barrier then hit some more stomps before AJ ran round the ring and ran him off, AJ helped Jason get back in the ring only for Homicide to hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, he dragged Jason back to the LAX corner and tagged Hernandez in, he choked Jason down in the corner while the big man hit the ropes and kicked Jason flush in the face, he pulled Jason out of the corner and made a pin but the teen kicked out.

Hernandez took his time to taunt AJ before going to pull Jason up only for the teen to fight back with right hands, he backed the big man up to a corner and tried a whip but Hernandez reversed it, Jason hit the other corner hard and staggered out into Hernandez who grabbed the teen by the throat, lifted him up and hit the cracker jack! He covered but AJ broke up the pin, he pulled Jason back to the corner and tagged Homicide back in before slamming Jason, Homicide then went to the top-rope and came down on the teen with a senton, he covered but AJ broke it up again. Homicide pulled Jason up and hit a suplex, he held on and hit the teen with a second, then a third, he went for a cover but AJ came in again and broke it up, Homicide slapped Jason again then whipped him, he went for and elbow but the teen ducked then came off the ropes with a flying forearm!

"Here it comes" smirked AJ as Jason lay on the mat for a few seconds then nipped up... right into a big clothesline from Hernandez! He got out of the ring again as Homicide covered the teen for a close two-count. Homicide pulled the teen up and went for a piledriver but Jason blocked it, he tried it again but Jason countered it into a backdrop! The teen began crawling towards AJ but Homicide recovered quickly and cut him off, he dragged the teen back to the LAX corner again and brought Hernandez in, he lay down and the big man slammed Jason across his knees, the teen bounced to his feet and the big man hit a DVD! He covered but AJ broke it up yet again, instead of leaving the 'Phenomenal One' leaned over Jason and began screaming into his face to try and get him back into it, the ref focused on getting him out allowing Homicide and Hernandez to stomp Jason down, Mara hopped up on the apron to tell the ref what was going on but Konnan ran round the ring and tripped her, her head bounced off the apron and she fell to the ground, Konnan stood over her but AJ ran round and chased him off again, as he was checking on Mara Hernandez hit the ropes to go for his big man dive but Jason suddenly jumped to his feet and cut him off with a spear! He made a pin but Hernandez kicked out.

AJ hopped back up on the apron and began screaming for Jason to tag him, the teen crawled towards the corner as Hernandez tagged Homicide, he ran in and cut Jason off and pulled him away from his corner again, he went to whip Jason into a corner but the teen reversed it, Jason went for the stinger splash but Homicide moved, Jason hit the turnbuckle hard then Homicide nailed him with the lariat! He covered but AJ broke the pin up again, Homicide took a shot at AJ then pulled up for da cop killa! He set it up but Jason flipped out of it and hit a reverse DDT! He immediately began crawling to his corner again but just as he got to within arms reach Hernandez jumped in the ring, the referee went to get him up just as Jason tagged AJ! He came in but the ref hadn't seen the tag and stopped him, they argued while Homicide and Hernandez double-teamed Jason again.

Homicide put some boots to Jason then snapemared him, the teen sat up only for Homicide to hit a shining wizard! He covered but Jason put his foot on the ropes, Homicide dragged Jason over to the LAX corner and tagged Hernandez, as the big man came in Homicide spun round and clocked AJ! He tried to come in but the ref stopped him again, Hernandez threw Jason down by the ropes and Konnan choked the teen while he and Homicide got some more kicks in, the big man then picked Jason up and threw him into a corner, Jason staggered out and Hernandez hit a big boot to put him down then set the teen up for the border toss! He got Jason up but the teen slipped out and got a backslide! Hernandez kicked out then clotheslined him down again, he whipped Jason into a corner and went for a splash but the teen moved! Hernandez hit it hard then staggered back into the teen who hit an impaler! Again the teen began crawling towards AJ who was now begging for a tag, Hernandez rolled to his corner and tagged Homicide, Jason had almost reached AJ but Homicide grabbed the teen's leg, he began pulling him back but Jason stood up and hit an enziguri! Homicide went down but Konnan distracted the ref as Jason tagged AJ! He jumped in but again the referee hadn't seen it and stopped him, they argued again while Homicide and Hernandez double-teamed Jason again, AJ hopped out as they whipped Jason, they went for a double elbow but Jason popped a roll then dived to his corner and finally got AJ in!

The 'Phenomenal One' quickly jumped to the top-rope and hit a double springboard forearm! He grabbed Homicide and went nuts with a series of punches and kicks to back him into a corner, Hernandez charged but AJ sidestepped and he hit Homicide! AJ dropkicked the big man out then hit a discus clothesline to Homicide for a two-count. AJ pulled him up and went for a whip but Homicide reversed it, AJ ducked an elbow then jumped to the middle-rope and hit the moonsault into a reverse DDT! He covered but Homicide kicked out, AJ went for a suplex but Homicide slipped out, he held on and dropped Homicide with a neckbreaker then went out to the apron, he went for the springboard 450 but Homicide moved! AJ landed on his feet and dropped him with the Pele! He covered but Hernandez came in, AJ moved and the big man splashed his partner! Jason came in and the two took Hernandez out with a high-low then dropped Homicide with a double brainbuster! AJ covered but Homicide kicked out.

AJ tagged Jason back in and the two whipped Homicide, AJ hit a punch that dropped him to his knees allowing Jason to hit the shining wizard! He covered but Homicide kicked out, the teen whipped Homicide but Hernandez tagged himself in, Jason hit Homicide with a powerslam then Hernandez tried a clothesline but Jason ducked, AJ came in and the two nailed Hernandez with the superkick and the Pele! Konnan jumped up on the apron with the slapjack but Jason knocked him down, the referee was trying to get AJ out of the ring so Jason dropped to his knees as Mara came in, she ran forward and launched herself off Jason over the top and onto Konnan! Jason went to check to see if she was OK allowing Hernandez to jump him, he went for the border toss but Jason slipped out and dropkicked him into Homicide, he staggered back into Jason who lifted the big man up and hit the C-Bomb! He bounced up and tagged AJ who went up top and hit the spiral tap! He made the cover while Jason stopped Homicide getting back in the ring while the referee counted the three!

Jason stared at AJ in shock as the referee raised his arm, AJ noticed and shrugged, Mara came in and hugged Jason, he hugged back still staring at AJ as the 'Phenomenal One' came back in with the belts, he handed one to Jason then held his up for the crowd, Jason stared at his for a second then got a huge smile on his face and held his up as well, AJ walked up to him and the two shook hands and let Mara raise their arms while they held the belts up high. They left the ring and Jason went to leave but AJ stopped him and pointed to the crowd, Jason smirked and followed as AJ hopped the rail and walked into the crowd slapping hands with everyone he could reach. Jason followed behind him until they reached the top and turned back to the ring, LAX were just leaving and were glaring up at them, AJ laughed and taunted them with his belt before going back to celebrating with the fans, Jason and Mara just stood watching while the teen held his belt up and laughed at AJ.

Eventually AJ led them back to ringside where they shook hands with Tenay and West before walking up the ramp, at the top they turned and high-fived before posing with the belts on more time.

* * *

As soon as Jason entered the locker room he was jumped on by what felt like ten people, really it was just Jay and Sonjay but after what he'd been through they felt a lot heavier, AJ laughed and shook hands with Jerry while Chris joined the pile on Jason, Jerry pulled him off. 

"C'mon guys, last thing he needs is broken ribs."

"Too late" gasped Jason as he stood up. "May I suggest the two of you go on a diet."

Jay and Sonjay just laughed, Jason staggered over to his seat and sat down, Chris joined him.

"You OK Jason? You took one hell of an ass kicking out there."

"Yeah" smirked Jason holding his belt. "But this baby here makes it all worthwhile."

"Nice, how long do you think it'll be 'til I take it from you?" Jason just laughed. "Anyway hurry up and get showered, we gotta go party!"

"Sure, wanna come AJ?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get a good night's sleep."

"A good night's sleep? You hardly did anything out there!"

AJ laughed. "Don't start kid, have a drink on me though alright?"

Jason smiled as AJ left. "Right, who's gonna buy me a drink first?"

"Not Jay" smirked Sonjay. "He's paying for mine all night."

Jay sighed and sat down next to Jason. "Kid, if I push him into traffic you saw nothing OK?"

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**_Ladies and gentlemen, your new tag team champions AJ Styles and Jason Cena! How long will this partnership last? How will the tag division react to their new champs? Will LAX get a rematch? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	43. First Defense

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya, well here we are, Jason and AJ are the tag team champions, but who's gonna step up and challenge them? How many are gonna step up? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Three-First Defense**

"Hey Chris!" Called Jason as he walked into the locker room proudly displaying his title belt. "How's it going?" Chris glanced up at him nervously. "What's up with you?"

"You... you ain't talked to Sonjay have you kid?"

"Sonjay? Not since Sunday, why?"

"What do you remember about Sunday night?"

Let's see, wrestled, won this" he smirked and held the NWA tag team title up. "Went out with you guys, had a drink, and another, and another... and anoth..."

"I get the point."

"Sorry, drank a lot, it goes blank, I remember me and you throwing up in a trashcan somewhere, and I remember Jay arguing with that cab driver, then it goes blank until I woke up the next morning with a huge headache and a tag title on my bedside table. What's the problem anyway?"

"Sonjay says he has video footage of us making jackasses of ourselves, pretty big jackasses."

"Oh" Jason sat down. "How bad?"

"Hasn't told me, but he says it's bad."

"Worse than me walking into a door?"

"A lot."

"Worse than the time we almost got beat up after Bound for Glory?"

"Kid, it's on a par with that time in Japan when Sonjay managed to get you to tell that sushi maker that his mother was a whore."

Jason winced at the memory. "That was pretty bad, but you didn't help much."

Chris laughed. "I thought it was funny, I've never seen you move so fast!"

"I had to, did you see what he was going to hit me with?"

"Half of Japan saw it" said Chris. "So if what we've done is as bad as that then we better hope no-one else has footage of it and that Sonjay can be bought off."

"Buy who off?" Asked Mara coming in.

"Sonjay, and you ever knock?" Asked Chris.

"Nope, so how come you need to buy Sonjay off?"

"Says he's got footage of us making asses of ourselves" replied Jason. "Then again he might just be making stuff up."

"Seemed pretty certain on the phone" said Chris as the door opened and Sonjay walked in, he looked at the two and burst out laughing.

"What?" Asked Jason.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Here, this'll refresh your memory" he pulled out his phone and tossed it to Chris, Jason leaned in as well and winced at what he saw. He and Chris were standing on a bar, absolutely hammered, singing a horribly butchered version of _'We are the champions!'_ They each had their belts and were holding on to each other to stay standing, Sonjay started laughing again.

"Wow, you guys really need to learn to control your drink" his laughed died as Chris yanked him down to his level.

"Anyone other than us finds out about this and you're a dead man, got that?"

"Yeah, no problem, secret's safe with me, and Jay... and Jerry."

"Jerry knows?"

"Jay told him."

Jason sighed. "Well, at least I don't remember it."

Mara laughed. "Makes you wish you didn't drink doesn't it?"

"Blame these guys, before I came here the strongest thing I drank was soda, then Chris says 'Just one drink kid' next thing I know I'm barfing in a trashcan behind a pizza parlour!"

"Not my fault you can't handle it kid" smirked Chris.

"You were throwing up too!" Yelled Jason.

"Yeah... someone must've spiked it."

"Bullsh..." Jason cut off as Jay walked in, he looked from Jason to Chris, laughed and sat down.

"Don't worry guys, at least you're still champions."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, at least me and the kid don't rip off Randy Savage!"

"Yeah" agreed Jay. "You just kiss Jerry's ass and the kid rips off Shawn Michaels."

Jason shrugged. "He's got me there."

Jerry was the last to arrive, he looked at Jason and Chris and smirked. "How's it going Queens?"

"Don't push me old man."

Jerry just laughed. "By the way kid, Cornette's looking for you and AJ, something about the tag titles."

"OK, anything to get away from you guys" muttered Jason standing up and walking to the door.

"Uhh, Jason?"

"I know Mara, I know" he came back in and picked up his belt before leaving with Mara, Sonjay laughed and turned to Chris.

"So what's it gonna be next time? _'Another one bites the dust'_?"

"You're gonna bite the dust if you don't shut up Dutt."

* * *

"C'mon in kid, have a seat" said Cornette as Jason and Mara came in, AJ was already there and shook hands with Jason as the teen sat down. "Right, first things first, I wanna congratulate the two of you on winning those belts, about damn time someone took 'em off LAX." 

AJ smirked. "You're supposed to be impartial Jim."

"Exactly, which is why you tell anyone I said that you're fired" AJ fell silenr. "Anyway, the thing is that since you boys won those belts I've had every team from 3D down to Chasyn Rance and Jerrelle Clark have been asking for a shot."

"Jerrelle still works here?" Muttered Jason.

"They don't, we just bring them in every now and then for tryouts."

"How is Chasyn?" Smirked AJ. "I ain't seen him since me, you Williams and Senshi used him as a punch bag."

"Poor guy."

"Back to the matter at hand" interupted Cornette. "I've had every team asking for a shot, the slot at Final Resolution is still up in the air but I decided to give a shot, tonight, to the first team who asked me."

"3D?" Asked AJ.

"No."

"AMW?" Offered Jason.

"No."

"Sharky and Smiley?" Said Mara.

"No, it was the Papparazzi."

"Always said Shelley was a sneaky little bastard" laughed AJ.

"Shelley didn't ask me, Nash did."

"Nash? How the hell did he manage to jump the line without blowing his quad?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but like I said you two got the Paparazzi tonight and I'll try and figure out who to give you at Final Resolution OK? Good luck boys" Jason, AJ and Mara went t leave. "Hold up Mara, I need a word with you."

Jason and AJ waited outside.

"The Paparazzi?" Smirked Jason. "What do ya think?"

AJ shrugged. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be, but Shelley's pretty good and Devine knows his stuff as well."

"Hey, you never know, Nash might put himself in the match."

AJ laughed. "That'd be great, all we'd have to do is run round til he gets tired then kick his leg out from under him."

"Provided he doesn't hurt himself chasing us."

"Yeah."

Mara came out of the office and joined them. "What's so funny?"

"Kevin Nash" answered Jason. "So what did Jim want?"

"Well, I asked him about getting a womens title made but apparently we don't have enough time on the show."

"Typical" muttered AJ. "We got time for Jarrett to run his mouth."

"But he's trying to get me a shot at a title for some promotion in the UK, RQW I think."

"I worked for them once" said AJ. "Pretty good bunch of guys."

"Yeah, they asked me but I already told 1PW I'd do a weekend for them" said Jason.

"Who you got?"

"Night one is me, Cabana and Burridge against Corino, Chris Hamrick and Tracey Smothers, night two is me and Corino."

"Yeah, I heard you and Corino had a little trouble in Japan."

"Just a little, speaking of 1PW, know who the champ is?"

"Know? I faced him, all six-eight, three hundred and fifty pounds and I'll use these tacks if I damn well please of him!"

Mara laughed. "I take it you won't ask them for a title shot soon?"

AJ shrugged. "Maybe, depends if I work there, anyway, Paparazzi, let's go get ready."

* * *

"Y'know, as much as I like Sonjay maybe him getting an X title match wasn't the best thing for him" muttered Jason as Senshi continued to beat on Sonjay. "At this rate he'll be lucky to even make it to Chris." 

"Do him some good if you ask me" replied AJ. "I hear he's been pretty full of himself since he won on Sunday."

"We're all a little full of ourselves" said Jason.

"Not as much as him" said AJ as Senshi went up top for the warriors way, he went for it but Sonjay moved and hit the Sonjay cutter out of nowhere, he then hit a running shooting star press for the win! "And that's gonna make it worse."

"Well he's on a roll, that's for sure" said Jason, then he sighed. "Hey AJ, look who it is" he pointed at the monitor where Shelley and Devine were talking with Nash.

"So you think we've got this Kev?"

"Definately, but don't get cocky, Styles is pretty good and Cena? He's like a young Shawn Michaels."

"But I'm like a young you right?"

"Yeah, and a young Kevin Nash always beats a young Shawn Michaels, just make sure he doesn't catch you out."

"What about me?" Asked Devine. "Who am I like?"

"A young Bob Backlund" smirked Shelley as Nash laughed, Devine didn't seem to notice the put down, the three went back to talking strategy.

"Up for putting them in their place kid?"

"Yeah" answered Jason. "They seem to be forgetting how good a young Shawn Michaels really is."

* * *

Jason, AJ and Mara were waiting at the tunnels to go out to the ring, the Paparazzi were in the ring and Nash was sitting at the announce table with Tenay and West. 

"Ready kid?"

"Born ready AJ" replied Jason, AJ's music hit and he stepped into the tunnel, Jason hesitated a second then shrugged and led Mara out with him, they stepped out into the arena and held their titles up as AJ's pyro wemt off.

"What're you doing?" Asked AJ.

"Figured that since we're a team we should come out together, and your music's way better than mine."

AJ shrugged and they walked down the ramp to the ring, they got in and stared down Shelley and Devine before holding up the belts then handing them to the referee, Jason went to the apron as Shelley and Devine decided who should start, Shelley got the nod and stepped up to AJ, making belt motions as he did, the referee called for the bell and they locked up.

AJ quickly took control and put a headlock on Shelley, he used to ropes to escape but AJ knocked him down with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes and Shelley went under and tried a leapfrog but AJ put on the brakes and hit him with a dropkick, he bounced up as AJ called Jason in and hit a right hand, Shelley spun round into the teen who hit one of his own causing him to spin back into AJ, they knocked him back and forth before AJ finally knocked him down, they hit the ropes and charged him with AJ sliding through his legs and Jason leapfrogging him, he turned round and the two gave him a grin then hit a double dropkick. Devine jumped in and charged but they hit him with a double backdrop that sent him crashing down on Shelley! They dropkicked him out of the ring then Jason hit the ropes and let AJ hipstoss him onto Shelley, he rolled out as AJ hit a running kneedrop on Shelley and covered for a two-count.

AJ brought Shelley to the corner and tagged Jason they whipped him but Devine tagged himself in, they hiptossed Shelley and clotheslined him back across their knees then threw him down, Devine charged but AJ hit a punch to the gut, he dropped down then Jason hit a shining wizard! He covered but Devine kicked out. Shelley was on the outside and they threw Devine out next to him, Jason went to vault over the ropes but they sidestepped, Jason landed on the apron and went for the springboard moonsault but they moved again, the teen landed on his feet behind them and waited as they taunted AJ, they turned and he knocked them down with a double clothesline then gestured to AJ.

"Mr. Styles, the floor is yours."

AJ laughed then came over to the ropes, he waited for Shelley and Devine to stand then jumped to the top and hit a springboard shooting star press! He got up in front of Jason and shrugged before they picked up Devine and threw him back in, Jason went up top and came down on Devine with a huge cross-body for a two-count. The teen pulled Devine back to their corner and tagged in AJ, he set Devine up for a suplex and held him upside down while AJ went to the top-rope and hit a cross-body for another two-count, the 'Phenomenal One' hit a back-suplex for another two, then tagged Jason and slammed Devine before using the ropes to bring Jason in on top of him, the teen covered for another two-count then pulled Devine up and hit a neckbreaker for another near fall. Shelley left his corner and went to the announce table to talk to Nash and grab a bottle of water as Jason tagged AJ back in, he waited for Devine to stand then hit a springboard forearm for a two-count.

AJ whipped Devine but as his partner had done earlier Shelley tagged himself in, AJ backdrpped Devine and charged Shelley only to get a mouthfull of water spat in his face, as he reeled Shelley hit a running enziguri and covered for a two-count. Shelley quickly pressed his advantage and whipped AJ into a corner, he hit a running knee to AJ's back then hit a neckbreaker, AJ bounced up and Shelley hit a fishermans suplex for another two-count and tagged Devine, they hit AJ with a double suplex and Devine covered for a two-count, he waited for AJ to get up then used the ropes to hit a spingboard cross-body for another two-count, he brought AJ back to his corner and tagged Shelley, they put AJ up on the ropes then Shelley pulled him down with a backcraker for a two-count, he put AJ in a headscissor then did some press ups to drive the 'Phenomenal One's' face into the mat. He laughed at the 'THAT WAS GAY!' Chant from the Orlando crowd then pulled AJ up and hit a brainbuster for another two-count.

Shelley threw AJ back in the corner and charged but AJ got his boot up, he went to go up top but Shelley hit the ropes and he fell on the turnbuckle as Shelley tagged Devine, he ran over to AJ then brought him down with a frankensteiner! He covered but AJ kicked out, Devine quickly jumped up and took a shot at Jason, the teen tried to go after him but the referee stopped him Devine went to pull AJ up but he slipped out of his grip and went for the Styles Clash but Shelley came in and hit a superkick! Devine covered but AJ kicked out again. Devine pulled AJ to his feet and whipped him, he tried an elbow but AJ ducked and hit the springboard moonsault into the reverse DDT! He began crawling toward Jason as Devine rolled to his corner and got Shelley in, he charged but AJ dived and made the tag to Jason!

The teen vaulted into the ring and ran through Shelley with a clohtesline, he hit another then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Devine came in but Jasn sidestepped and hit a reverse DDT, Shelley got up in a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash! Shelley staggered out and the teen hit a dragon suplex for another two-count, Nash had left the announce table and was yelling encouragement from ringside as Devine charged Jason again only to get backdropped out, Shelley tried another superkick but Jason ducked and hit the impaler for another two-count, he went to pull Shelley up but he grabbed the referee and pulled him between them, while they were arguing Nash, surprisingly quickly, got in the ring, Jason turned and Nash nailed him with a big boot before slipping out of the ring while Don West exclaimed he'd never seen Nash move so fast! Shelley kept the referee distracted while Devine came back, he went up top and came down on Jason with a huge moonsault! He bailed and Shelley covered, the referee counted but AJ broke up the pin.

Shelley took some shots at AJ and whipped him back into a corner he charged but AJ moved, he hit the corner hard then turned into a superkick and the Pele! Before Jason could make a pin Devine came back and pushed him into AJ sending the 'Phenomenal One' out of the ring, he turned to Devine who set him up for a double-arm piledriver but the teen backdropped him out only for Shelley to drop him with the Shellshock! He covered but at two Jason put his foot on the ropes. Shelley argued with the referee then pulled Jason up, he went for an air raid crash but Jason escaped and went for the C-Bomb! Shelley escaped that then went for sliced bread no. 2, he ran up the turnbuckle but Jason shifted his weight and got him in position for the C-Bomb again! Devine ran in but the teen used Shelley to knock him down then landed the C-Bomb! He covered and put Shelley down for the three!

Jason smirked as the referee raised his arm, AJ came in with the belts and handed Jason's to him, Mara came in and raised their arms again then hugged Jason, Nash was up on the apron staring the teen down then shrugged and grinned at him before leaving with Shelley and Devine. Jason climbed the ropes and held his belt up when suddenly the lights dimmed and the Voodoo Kin Mafia's music hit, he sighed and went over to AJ. "Here we go."

AJ just laughed and nodded as BG and Kip James came down, BG had a mic in hand.

"Cut the music, now before we get started with you two, just let me say this" AJ quickly gestured for Mara to get him a mic as BG conitued. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, Totan Non-stop Action proudly brings to you its soon to be NWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD! The K to the I to the Pizzle (_God I miss the old intro!)_ I'm the B to G to the Gizzle, together we are..."

"The DX rejects!" Yelled AJ into his mic, he tossed it to Jason.

"And I got two words for that!" Laughed the teen, Kip squared up to him. "Whoa! Back up there 'Billy'" BG pulled Kip away.

"OK, you got us, but seriously..."

"You here that AJ? The guys who once invaded WCW, with a tank! Want to be taken seriously, I've seen it all now."

BG laughed. "OK, the tank was overkill, but we want to talk to you, seriously, about those belts you're holding."

"OK, it's true, they are made of real gold."

"OK kid, you've had your fun, see me and Kip have waited a long time for some gold, so we decided that instead of running to Cornette to get a shot, we'd come to you."

"You want us to give you a shot?"

"Yeah, so from one former degenerate to another, yeah we saw what you and HBK used to do up there, do you accept our challenge?"

Jason looked to AJ. "Well..." Kip snatched the mic off BG.

"Right, enough of this polite request BS, kid, either you accept our challenge or you to prove to the world that you are an even bigger pussy than your buddy Shawn Kiss-My-Bottom!"

Jason looked at BG. "You really shouldn't let him talk y'know that?" He turned back to Kip. "Let me tell you something Mr. Ass, I didn't have a problem with you until that shot at Shawn, but I'll say this, you guys are the only team who've had the balls to come challenge us, so if AJ's cool with it, then I have no problem giving you rejects a shot."

Kip smirked. "Well AJ, what's it gonna be?" AJ went to respond but LAX's music hit and Konnan led his team out with a mic.

"Hold on there _gringo's_, before you even think about giving these rejects a title shot you should remember just who it is you stole those belts from, my boys deserve a rematch and if you don't give it to us then I promise you things around here will be very unpleasant."

Jason went to say something but Jim Cornette came out with a mic.

"Now, before I have every team in TNA came out here I'm gonna make a decision..."

"There's no decision to make Cornette!" Yelled Konnan. "My boys deserve a rematch against these two, so you better give it to them!"

"Konnan, you think you're boys deserve a rematch, well let me tell you this, around here we earn our title shots..."

"Like these two earned a shot at us?"

Cornette glared at him. "Here's how it's gonna go down, next week we're gonna have a match, it's gonna be LAX versus VKM with the winners going on to face the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena and the 'Phenomenal' AJ Styles at Final Resolution, how d'you feel about that?"

Konnan grinned. "Cornette, you can try and stack the deck against LAX all you want, but we will defeat the DX rejects and we will get our straps back from these _gringo's_, that's a promise!"

"VKM?"

"We're cool with that" said BG.

"Kid, Styles?"

"Well, I think you've just pissed off half your roster" smirked AJ. "But me and the kid, we don't care who we face as long as we face somebody."

Konnan raised his mic. "I guess there's only one thing left to say then..." suddenly he spun round and sucker punched Jason! AJ jumped in but Homicide and Hernandez jumped him, Konnan stomped on Jason and his boys beat on AJ while VKM just watched, Konnan pulled Jason up but the teen escaped and knocked him down, he bailed while Jason jumped Homicide, he threw him out then helped AJ send Hernandez out, they turned to find themselves face-to-face with VKM, Mara handed them their belts and they held them up while VKM and LAX stared them down.

* * *

_Well there you go, one defense down, another coming up, but who will it be? VKM or LAX?_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	44. The Next Challengers

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya, well here we are again, the question that needs answered, who is going to earn the shot at Jason and AJ at Final Resolution? LAX? Or the ever so popular VKM? And what challenge will Jason and AJ face? Let's find out._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Four-The Next Challengers**

"I'm coming, I'm coming" sighed Jason as the guy continued to knock on the door. "Jeez, if I wanted a wake up call I'd ask for one" he opened the door and did a double-take when he saw who was standing there.

"Hey kid."

Jason blinked then laughed. "Excuse me one second" he said closing the door on the guy and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Came Mara's voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"You're up pretty early, missing me again?" She laughed.

"Always, tell me something Mara, why is AJ Styles standing outside our front door?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda, sorta gave him our address and told him to keep an eye on you."

"And I wasn't told because..."

"I wanted to surprise you" she offered lamely.

"Right, well I better let him in then, so how's England?"

"Pretty good, the food's good, hotel's really nice, lot of kids in hoodies though."

"Remind me again, five hours ahead or five hours behind?"

"Behind" she replied. "So by the time you get to the arena I'll be the new RQW women's champion."

"At least you're confident" smirked Jason. "Well, I better go, can't leave AJ outside forever, much as I'd like to, good luck."

"Thanks, bye-bye."

"Bye, say hi to Chris for me."

"Chris, Jason says hi" Jason laughed as he heard someone swearing on the other end of the line then hung up and opened the door, AJ walked in.

"Y'know, it's pretty rude to close doors in people's faces."

Jason shrugged. "I'm a rude person AJ, make yourself at home."

"Nice place you got here" said AJ looking into the lounge. "You get paid enough to cover it?"

"Just about, the Indies let me get all the little bonuses like the PS2 or the DVD player."

"We all love our DVD players" smirked AJ. "So where exactly is Mara?"

"England, Jim got her that title shot, her brother's over there as well, so me and you are flying solo tonight."

"Cool" muttered AJ. "So, how was your Christmas?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm making conversation kid, a good tag team's got to communicate with each other, so how was it?"

"It was alright I guess, little lonely though."

"How come?"

"Mara went back home with Chris to be with the family, I didn't go cause I don't get on with Chris that well."

"Yeah, he does use some pretty colorfull language whenever someone brings you up, I do it sometimes just to piss him off."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, bringing me up is the quickest way to make him mad."

"So, where'd you go if ya weren't with Mara?"

"I went to Texas, Shawn invited me over so I spent Christmas with his family."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, but half the time I was chasing his kid round trying to get my belt back, never knew kids coud run so long."

AJ laughed. "Get anything nice?"

"Couple of things, book, game for the PS2, Cornette even sent me one" he gestured to a file on the table. "Flight details to every city ROH is gonna be in this year" he shrugged. "And Shawn gave me these" he pulled a pair of shorts out of a bag. "He got the guy who makes his gear to do 'em up like his tights."

AJ laughed. "You've got to wear those out there tonight, the crowd'll love it."

"I dunno, I like my old gear, the hearts are cool and all but why fix it when it ain't broken?"

"C'mon kid, I'll lend you one of my hoods, it'll look awesome!"

"First Nash now you, why does everyone suddenly think they're a fashion guru?"

"Because it's a very well paying job when ya pull it off" replied AJ. "C'mon kid, just try it once, if the fans laugh at you then ya can change back, besides, Shawn'll feel bad if you don't."

Jason sighed. "Fine, I'll try it once" he went out to the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

"What you got?"

"Orange, milk or soda."

"What? No beer? When Mara asked me to keep an eye on you I thought I'd find ya passed out in the bathroom."

"I'm not a drunk Styles."

"There's been stories kid, like you and Sabin dancing on tables and throwing up in trashcans."

Jason sighed. "I'm gonna kill Sonjay" he muttered. "Soda then?"

"Please."

Jason came back to find AJ in the spare room checking out his DVD collection. "Y'know, it's rude to touch people's stuff without asking."

"I'm a rude person" smirked AJ. "Man, and I thought Shelley was bad, how many wrestling DVD's you got?"

"Lost count, most of them are just shows I was on, some are shows I went to and some are shows people told me to watch, like you losing the NWA Wildside title to David Young for example."

AJ laughed. "Thought I'd managed to destroy all the copies of that, oh well" he pulled another DVD out. "I heard about this" he said holding it up, Jason groaned.

"You had to choose that one didn't you Styles?" AJ shrugged.

"The 'Five Minute Massacre', Joe must've been pissed that night" he looked at another one. "Cena versus Sabin part five, I saw that one, good match."

"Thanks" muttered Jason as he looked at a more recent DVD.

"No Surrender, remember that kid?"

"When you got lucky? Yeah I remember."

AJ laughed. "What's this? SHIMMER? Thought you were taken?"

"I only got them cause Mara's matches where on them!"

"And so you could check out the girls" smirked AJ. "Never knew you liked the Amazing Kong."

"WHAT? OK AJ, that was below the belt!"

"Alright, I'm sorry, never knew you liked Lacey then."

"I'll have you know I'm in a very happy relationship AJ" said Jason.

"Really? So why does this DVD here have a picture of you with a lip-lock on Alexis Laree?"

"That was before we got together, and please, never _ever_ bring that up around Mara."

"Thought it was before you hooked up?"

"It was, but that doesn't mean she likes it."

AJ shrugged. "OK" he looked at one last DVD. "Aries and Strong against Cena and Pearce, didn't win did ya?"

"Nope, if we did I'd have an ROH tag title to go with the NWA."

"True, one more thing, is it true that at the last ROH show you laid out Brian Danielson?"

Jason grinned and nodded, AJ laughed. "Let me shake your hand kid, I've wanted to do that for years, so when do you get a title shot?"

"Ain't getting one, not yet anyway."

"Right, so how about some video games?Jerry told me you were pretty good."

"What? Think you can beat me Styles?"

"Think? I know kid, what ya got?"

"A PS2, some good games on that, but I got an old Genesis or an N64 if you wanna try them."

AJ smirked. "You set 'em up kid, then stand back and watch as I teach you a little thing or two."

* * *

"I don't care how many times you beat me!" Yelled Jason as they walked into the arena. "I am not saying you're better!" 

"Kid, I played you at every game you had and the only one you beat me on was Sonic, and that was with a cheat code! Face it, I'm better."

"No you're not!"

"Kid, yes I am."

"Fine" shrugged Jason. "I'm the better wrestler."

"What?" Laughed AJ. "You're getting more delusional by the minute!"

"How?"

"Well..." AJ trailed off as they walked into Jim Cornette. "Hey boss."

"Enjoy the holidays guys?"

"Of course" smirked Jason. "Nothing like fighting with a little kid over a championship belt."

"What? Nevermind, nice to see the two of you are getting along for once."

"We're trying" said AJ.

"Even had a team bonding session" smirked Jason.

"Well I hope you keep trying, now I've got some good news and bad news, the good is that you don't have to defend those belts tonight, the bad is that you're still wrestling."

"I don't mind" said Jason. "Do you?"

"Nope" replied AJ.

"OK, now I'm not gonna tell you who you're facing, but I think you'll have fun with 'em, more fun than you will with LAX or VKM anyway."

"Which match is up first?" Asked AJ.

"Yours."

"Good, get ours out of the way and then we'll do some scouting, c'mon kid."

Jason followed AJ to the locker room area where Jay, Sonjay, Jerry and Chris were sitting in a corner going over strategy.

"And who does Team Ego have tonight?" Smirked AJ.

"You tell us" replied Jerry. "You're the only one's with ego's around here."

"Jerry, you're sitting with Sonjay Dutt and Chris Sabin and you think we've got an ego problem?" Laughed Jason.

"What about Jay?"

"He doesn't have an ego, he's just an idiot."

"An idiot who's a former ROH pure champion!" Snapped Jay.

"Seriously guys, who do you have?"

"Team Canada" said Chris. "And what about you, Team Lame-Duck got anyone tonight?"

"We got a match but we don't know who."

"We better go get ready" said AJ. "Let's leave these guys to talk strategy."

"OK, and Sonjay? Beating Senshi doesn't mean you're better than me."

"Yeah? Well when I beat Chris it will!" Sonjay yelled after him, he turned to find Chris glaring at him. "What?"

* * *

"So, any idea who it could be?" Said AJ as they were getting ready. 

"Could be anyone, Paparazzi again, Matt and Kazarian" he laughed. "Maybe even Jerrelle and Chasyn."

"No-one big?"

"Nah, if it was it wouldn't be non-title."

"True" conceded AJ, he reached into his bag and threw something at Jason. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Told ya I was lending you a hood tonight, that's it."

Jason unfolded it. "Red, I like it."

"Goes with the shorts" said AJ, he went back to getting ready, Jason's phone went off. "Kid, you got a text."

Jason went to answer it, as he picked it up he gave himself a once over in the mirror, AJ's red jacket matched up pretty well with the red shorts with white hearts Shawn had gave him. "Nice, but I look a little like Sora from Kingdom Hearts."

AJ laughed. "Yeah you do, you could pull off a young HBK though."

"Yeah, I kinda like it."

"That's the only hood you're getting off me though, and you better take care of it."

"I will, I will" muttered Jason reading the text out loud. "Calling it a night, pretty good show but I'm coming back about ten pounds heavier, miss you, see ya soon Mara."

AJ went to say something but Jason didn't seem to have registered what Mara had said, he stared at the teen for almost a minute before the realisation hit him. "Wait... what?"

* * *

"Suppose we'll have to change our name to Team Gold now huh?" 

"Change? We never had a name in the first place, it's always been Styles and Cena."

"Yeah, why do you get to be first?"

"I'm the better wrestler" replied AJ.

"No, I am!"

"Let's not get into that again Sora" smirked the 'Phenomenal One'.

"Don't call me that!"

"OK, kid."

"Kid, I like kid, kid is good" before AJ could reply JB stepped out with a mic, Jason jumped. "Jeez JB, when'd you become a ninja?"

"What? Nevermind, Jason, AJ, later on tonight there will be a match between the Latin American X-Change and the Voodoo Kin Mafia to decide who the next challengers to your NWA tag team championships, and I was wondering, does either of you have a preference to who you face?"

AJ went first. "JB, it doesn't matter which team gets the shot as long as someone does, if it's LAX good for them, likewise if it's VKM, me and the kid will do what we do best, wrestle, fight and keep these titles."

"Jason?"

"Well, to be honest I'd like VKM, I wouldn't mind LAX we've beaten them before and we can do it again, but VKM would be something different, plus I'd like to smash Kip James' face in, and... well I kinda like VKM better cause they used to be one of my favourite tag teams growing up."

AJ laughed. "What?"

"It was back when they were the Outlaws, c'mon Styles they were pretty cool in DX."

"Just because they were cool in DX doesn't make them cool now" laughed AJ. "Damn, VKM? And I was starting to like you kid, VKM your favourite tag team? That's disgusting."

"They weren't my favourite, they were one of my favourites."

"OK, so who was your favourite?" Jason mumbled something. "What?" Jason mumbled again. "Too Cool? Did he say Too Cool JB?"

"Yes" AJ burst out laughing.

"Too Cool? Oh I get it, you were one of those kids who tried to do the worm weren't ya?" He laughed again and shook his head. "Too Cool."

"Well seeing as you've just humiliated me on live TV, who was your favourite tag team?" Asked Jason.

"The Bulldogs and the Midnight Express."

"So that's why Cornette likes you so much."

AJ shrugged. "C'mon we better get going."

"Good luck guys" said JB, he looked at Jason. "Nice look by the way."

"THAT'S IT! I'm gonna go change!"

"No time" said AJ grabbing the teen. "We'll go kick ass, find out who's facing us and then you can go change."

"I hate you" muttered Jason as he was led away.

* * *

AJ's music hit and the 'Phenomenal One' led Jason out into the arena they held up their titles while AJ's pyro went off then walked down to ringside, Jason was slowly starting to get more comfortable with his new look and even struck a Shawn pose as they got in the ring, AJ laughed and posed himself before they both handed their belts to the referee and waited, after a moment Shark Boy's music hit and he came out with Norman Smiley. 

"OK, why not?" Laughed AJ.

"Shark bite or the big wiggle, which would you rather take?" Asked Jason.

"Neither."

"Good answer, I wish Mara was here, I loved pissing her off after what Sharky did last time."

AJ smirked as Shark Boy and Smiley got in the ring, they stared each other down then shook hands, AJ and Smiley left leaving Jason and Sharky to kick off the match, they circled each other but Jason stopped suddenly and looked to the Spanish announce table where LAX were now sitting staring him and AJ down, he climbed the ropes and taunted them before turning back to Shark Boy, they locked up and Jason quickly put on a headlock, Sharky used the ropes to escape but Jason hit a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes again and Sharky went under then over, he spun round but Jason hit a snap powerslam for a two-count, they bounced up and Jason hit a neckbreaker for another near fall followed by a reverse DDT for another. Sharky retreated to a corner and Jason hit some chops before whipping him and hitting a backdrop followed by a dropkick, Sharky retreated to his corner and tagged Smiley while Jason tagged AJ in.

AJ and Smiley locked up and AJ got a quick roll-up for a two-count, Smiley jumped up but AJ hit a couple of armdrags and a back-suplex for a two-count, he whipped Smiley and tried an elbow, Smiley ducked it but AJ hit a big dropkick for another two-count. Smiley got up by the ropes and AJ charged, Smiley backdropped him over but the 'Phenomenal One' landed on the apron, he punched Smiley away and hit a springboard forearm for a two-count, he whipped Smiley into a corner and charged but ate a boot to the face, Smiley went to the top-rope but AJ cut him off, he went for a superplex but Smiley shoved him down then followed with a cross-body! He covered but AJ kicked out, Smiley went for a back-suplex but AJ flipped out of it, Smiley elbowed him away and tried a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! He brought Smiley back to his corner and tagged Jason in.

The two whipped Smiley and went for a double hiptoss, Smiley flipped through but they clotheslined him back across their knees then threw him down on his face, Sharky came in and charged but AJ caught him with a shot to the gut and Jason hit the shining wizard! Smiley was getting up but they quickly took him down with a high-low combo, they threw Sharky out while Smiley got up in a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash then they hit him with a double brainbuster! Jason covered but Sharky broke it up. Jason pulled Smiley back up and whipped him into a corner, he charged but Smiley sidestepped and he hit the corner hard, Smiley then grabbed the teen and hit a belly-to-belly suplex! He began crawling to the corner as Jason rolled to his and tagged AJ, he came in but Smiley managed to get Shark Boy in!

Sharky was on the top-rope before AJ could blink then came down on him with a missile dropkick! He knocked Jason off the apron then covered but AJ kicked out, he quickly pulled the 'Phenomenal One' up and hit a facebuster for another near fall, AJ got up but Sharky beat him to the punch then hit a hangman's neckbreaker! He covered but AJ kicked out again, Jason came in and charged but Sharky sidestepped and hit a dropkick, this allowed AJ to get up and grab him but he hit a jawbreaker that sent the 'Phenomenal One' staggering back into a corner, Sharky climbed the ropes and hit nine punches to AJ's face but instead of a tenth he got the shark bite! AJ pushed him away and bailed to the outside while Jason got up, instead of attacking Shark Boy he leaned through the ropes and laughed at AJ, Sharky took point behind him and looked like he was going for another shark bite but Smiley stopped him, he then snuck up behind Jason and hit the big wiggle! Jason dived out of the ring next to AJ who took his turn to laugh at his partner, as he was doing so Sharky charged forward and dived over the ropes! Jason sidestepped and Sharky landed on AJ, the teen went to attack but Smiley came through with a baseball slide to knock him down.

Sharky pulled AJ up and threw him into the ring as Smiley picked up Jason, he whipped the teen towards the crowd barrier but Jason jumped up onto it and came off with a flying clothesline! In the ring Sharky pulled AJ to a corner and set him up for the Dead Sea drop, Jason jumped up to stop him but got knocked down, Sharky went for the DSD but AJ threw him off, he landed on his feet and charged but AJ moved and he collided with the turnbuckle, Jason entered the ring and exchanged a glance with AJ before they nailed Sharky with the superkick and the Pele! AJ quickly pulled Sharky back up and hit the Styles Clash! He covered and Jason kept Smiley back as the referee counted Shark Boy down.

Jason and AJ high-fived over their victory as Smiley came in to check on Sharky, they helped the two up and shook their hands again before letting them leave, LAX were still staring them down from the Spanish announce table so they grabbed their belts and held them up to taunt them, they left the ring and set up a couple of chairs in front of the Tenay and West to scout the match. LAX came to the ring first and didn't take their eyes off the two until VKM's music hit, they walked down the ramp and Kip squared up to Jason again but BG pulled him away.

"C'mon Kip, you can kill him _after _we get the shot."

LAX meant business and attacked VKM during their intro, they dominated BG from the beggining using Konnan to their advantage and busting the former Road Dogg wide open, he somehow managed to hit a DDT and get Kip in, he took over on Homicide and Hernandez, sending both of them flying around the ring, he clotheslined the big man out then hit Homicide with the one and only! He covered but Hernandez broke it up, BG attacked the big man and they spilled to the outside distracting the referee while Kip set Homicide up for the famasser! He hit the ropes but Konnan took advantage of the ref's distraction and nailed him in the back with the slapjack! He staggered forward and Homicide hit him with da cop killa! BG tried to come in and help but Hernandez pulled him back out and hit the cracker jack on the floor as Homicide covered for the win!

Konnan came in and immediately began taunting AJ and Jason, the two just stood up and walked right up to the ring, the two teams stared each other down until Jason and AJ left, Konnan watched them go then turned to Homicide and Hernandez.

"Send the message."

Homicide nodded then spun round and nailed Kip in the face! He began pounding on him while Hernandez dragged BG back into the ring and held him for Konnan to take some free shots with the slapjack, Homicide then pulled Kip up and hit a second cop killa! Konnan then stood aside while Hernandez drilled BG with a border toss! While BG was down he hit him with the slapjack some more as Homicide hit Kip with a third cop killa! He began to set Kip up for _another_ but Jason and AJ, having seen the beatdown on a monitor, charged the ring! Konnan bailed but his boys stood firm and brawled it out with the two, AJ and Homicide fought in one corner while Jason paired off with Hernandez. The teen went to hit the ropes but Konnan tripped him and pulled him out, Jason grabbed him but Hernandez came out and knocked him down allowing Konnan to put the boots in, Homicide knocked AJ down and joined them in beating the teen down, he and Hernandez pulled the teen up and held him as Konnan got the slapjack out again, he went to hit Jason with it but AJ dived over the ropes and took out everyone!

AJ pulled Jason up to see if he was alright before going after Homicide, they brawled in front of Tenay and West while Jason tackled Hernandez into the crowd barrier and began wailing away on him, TNA security ran out with half going to AJ and Homicide and the others pulling Jason off Hernandez, the teen backed away but suddenly charged and used the steps to launch himself over them and splash Hernandez against the barrier! Security jumped in again and managed to get the teen off the big man and into the ring, he went to vault over the ropes causing security to scatter but Hernandez had already gone into the crowd with Konnan.

AJ joined Jason in the ring while Homicide went to the Spanish announce table with his partners, they stared each other down then Jason and AJ went to check on VKM, BG was lying in a pool of his own blood and Kip hadn't moved an inch since the three cop killa's. They realised how serious itwas and called for EMT's, they stood back while the medics worked then helped load VKM onto stretchers, as they were wheeling them out Konnan grabbed a mic.

"Styles, Cena, take a good long look at VKM, because that's what gonna happen to you at Final Resolution! Except you won't be leaving on stretchers, you'll be leaving in bodybags! _Ariba laRaza_!"

Jason and AJ stopped at the stage while the EMT's took VKM away, they turned to the announce table and stared LAX down, neither team broke it for a very long time.

* * *

_So there ya go, LAX get their rematch and use VKM as an example, how will Jason and AJ respond? Will LAX step it up even further? And will Mara be back with her newfound title? Find out next time!_

_See Ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	45. The Line is Crossed

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Whatup? Having fun people? That's great, anyway, LAX are on the warpath after earning a rematch for the NWA tag team titles, can Jason and AJ prepare for what's coming? Or will they end up like VKM? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Five-The Line is Crossed**

"Got your belt?" Smirked Jason as he finished packing his stuff into his bag, Mara laughed.

"Like I was going to forget" she replied patting the belt she was holding over her shoulder. "Y'know, it feels great to finally have a title."

"I've been saying that for years."

"Yeah, but this is my first title, memories like that stay with you for a long time."

"True, I just wish I was there to see it."

"You were, kind of."

"How?"

"That locket you gave me for Christmas, the night I won the belt I forgot to take it off."

Jason grinned. "Spooky, so I was there in spirit?"

"Yeah, but you can be there in person if SHIMMER ever decides to make a title."

"What makes you think you could win?" Jason asked.

"Well, I won this didn't I? And I can only get better."

"Good point" Jason zipped up his bag. "Ready?"

"Yup, we walking?"

"Do you have a car?" Replied Jason as they walked down to the street. "Because I don't."

"I was just thinking that you might be able to put your newfound friendship with AJ to get us a ride, that's all."

"We ain't that close Mara, I'm still getting used to him."

"You seemed pretty close last week, you gonna use the same look again?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Looked pretty cool, fans liked, the guys thought it was fun, might as well do it again."

"OK" they walked in silence for a while. "What made you decide to get me a locket anyway?"

"Wanted to get you something nice, thought about a ring but Shawn told me that might send the wrong message."

Mara smirked. "Just a little."

"Yeah, I mean the idea that you and me... well..."

"I know, crazy huh?"

"Yeah" Jason felt a little embarrassed. "Moving swiftly on, I just figured that a locket with a picture of us in it would mean more, and since it's a locket you can keep it close to your heart."

"One, that was lame, two, you're so sweet, when you're not angry, being stupid or trying to be funny."

"So for five seconds every day I'm sweet?"

"Yeah that's about right."

Jason laughed. "I'm so happy you're back, I needed someone to put me down and it's pretty boring being home alone."

"What did you do anyway?"

"Watch every single DVD of me, rearranged them, rearranged the scrapbooks and the programmes and played video games until that got boring as well. Then I just sat around or danced to some music."

"You dance?"

"I can dance, and not just when I'm drunk either" they stopped to check in with a security guard before entering the arena.

"I don't believe you, I've been with you for over two years and I've never seen you dance."

"I can prove it" Jason snapped back before starting to dance right there in the parking lot, Mara laughed and covered her face, only Jason...

"Care to join me?" He smirked holding out his hand, she shook her head.

"Just because you've lost your mind doesn't mean I have to."

"Scared you might like it?"

"No, scared someone might see me, right Chris?"

Jason spun round in mid dance to find Chris standing right behind him looking really weirded out. "Uhhh, hey Chris."

Chris put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Kid, you're too much" he said before walking away, Jason went red with embarrassment before turning to Mara, she was doubled up laughing and holding onto a car for support.

"You done?" He asked when she'd stopped, she nodded but still had a huge grin on her face. "Good, add another thing to the list of reasons why I'm happy to be here instead of up North."

"What's that?"

"If we were up North then that would have been Ron Simmons" Jason replied before taking off after Chris, Mara laughed and shook her head.

"Damn."

* * *

"Name your price." 

"Nope."

"C'mon Chris I'm begging you! Don't tell the guys about this."

"Why? I think they'll get a laugh out of it."

"Chris please! I'll kiss your shoes! Have you ever seen anyone do that?"

"Sorry kid" smirked Chris. "When you're stupid enough to dance like a maniac in the parking lot then there's gonna be consequences, so sorry but no dice."

"Help me out Mara."

She laughed. "I'm gonna agree with Chris on this one."

"Who's girlfriend are you?"

"The one who decided to show everyone why he'll never make dancing with the stars."

Jason muttered insults under his breath but went silent when he reached the locker room, Jerry was leaning over Jay who was out cold on the floor, Jason and Chris immediately dropped next to him.

"Jay! Jay can you hear me?"

"What happened to him?" Chris yelled at Jerry.

"Dunno, when I got here he was like this, Sonjay's gone to get some help."

At that moment Sonjay burst in with some EMT's. "He's right here."

"Sonjay, what the hell happened in here?"

"I don't know!" Sonjay yelled back. "He got here about a minute before I did and when I came in he was like this."

"Fuck!" Yelled Chris. "When I find out who did this..."

"What good's that gonna do?" Said Jerry.

"What?" Said Jason. "Jerry our buddy just got laid out! I think we have a right to want to tear whoever did this to him apart!"

"And say you end up getting taken out as well? These two have a match tonight and you know you're gonna have something as well, so let's calm down, find out what happened and work from there."

"We're gonna have to take him to hospital, he's out like a light" said one of the EMT's, they all put Jay on a stretcher and wheeled him out to an ambulance, as it pulled out Jason shook his head.

"And today started so well too" he muttered, Chris and Sonjay shook their heads and started heading back to the locker room, Jason went to follow but AJ ran up too him.

"Hey kid, what happened?"

"Someone jumped Jay, he's going to the hospital."

"Oh crap, sorry kid but Jim wants to see us."

"Now?"

"Yeah c'mon."

* * *

"Hey Jim." 

"C'mon in guys" said Cornette, Jason, Mara and AJ sat down. "First, kid we're gonna find out who jumped Jay, and when we do you'll be the first to know so you and your buddies can get a piece of them."

Jason nodded. "What about VKM?" Asked AJ.

"From what I've heard they're pretty beat up, especially Kip, but they're recovering and already asking me for some of LAX. And speaking of LAX, I've had Konnan to come to me with a couple of... 'requests'."

"Such as?"

"Firstly he wants a face-to-face with you guys."

"What? So his boys can try to take us out again?"

"That's what I said, so we came up with a compromise, you guys and Konnan are gonna talk through the monitors to each other, that way you're kept apart."

"Sounds alright to me" said Jason. "What else does he want?"

"He wants a match, tonight, between LAX and you guys..."

"He wants the shot tonight?" Asked AJ.

"No, the shot is at Final Resolution, tonight it's gonna be you guys and any partner you can find against Homicide, Hernandez and Konnan!"

Jason smirked. "So the top dog finally wants in the ring with us? Hope his insurance is good."

Cornette nodded. "And I would sympathize with you if you did take him out kid, right guys that's all the business I have with ya for today, go find yourselves a partner and get ready."

The trio nodded and left the room.

"What do ya think Konnan wants with us?" Asked AJ.

"Some stupid demand like we better hand his boys the belts or something."

AJ nodded. Sounds about right" Mara suddenly grabbed Jason.

"Jason!"

"What?" Jason followed her point. "What's the... Jerry!" He and AJ sprinted over to where the X Division pioneer was laid out. "Jerry? Jerry it's me!" Jerry didn't open his eyes. "Mara, go get help!"

"Hey Jerry, it's me AJ, can you hear me?"

Jerry still didn't respond, Jason jumped up and booted a chair. "What the fuck's going on around here?" Senshi walked by. "Hey, you see what happened here?" Senshi glanced over and smirked, the next thing he knew Jason had him up against the wall!

"You better let go of me right now!"

"Did you have something to do with this?"

Senshi laughed. "Why would I waste my time doing this when I can do it in the ring, now let go of me or I'll make you let go."

"C'mon kid, he ain't lying" said AJ, Jason glared at Senshi but let him go, he joined AJ with Jerry.

"Where are those damn medics?"

* * *

"This ain't right" muttered AJ as they entered the room, a camera and a monitor was set up. "First Jay, now Jerry, what's going on?" 

"No clue" muttered Jason. Jerry had joined Jay at the local hospital, Sonjay and Chris where on the warpath and now he had to deal with this? Mara sat down next to him and flipped on the monitor, Mike Tenay, Konnan and themselves each took up part of the screen.

"Right, Konnan..."

"Tenay, this is between me and them! You stay out of this!" Tenay scowled but nodded for Konnan to continue. "Hey there _gringo's_, enjoying youselves with our belts?"

"The belts we beat you for" replied AJ. "What do you want Konnan?"

"Straight to business, you two in a bad mood or something? Maybe it has something to do with your buddies Lethal and Lynn going to the hospital?" Jason stood up.

"So it was you guys? I should've known."

"Yeah, you should've, but then again you aren't the smartest _gringo_ out there, me and my boys just figured you hadn't gotten the message from what we did to VKM, so we decided to send another, looks like you got it loud and clear this time."

"Yeah, now you hear our message" said AJ. "At Final Resolution me and the kid are gonna pay you back tenfold for what you've done to the guys around here!"

"Really?" Smirked Konnan. "So what do you say to upping the anti a little?"

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Jason.

"I want the match at Final Resolution changed to a border brawl, no DQ, no count outs, pins can be anywhere and I can get involved as much as I damn well please! So what do you boys think? Got a set big enough to take the challenge?"

"Oh, we accept Konnan, you boys want a war, you got one!"

"I better warn you, if you go to war with LAX then you got to war with the entire Latino Nation!"

"Well then, you tell your boys that we're coming for blood!" Said Jason.

"I'd love to, but they're not here" replied Konnan. "You can tell them if you like though."

"What?" Suddenly LAX burst into the room and jumped them! Homicide beat on AJ while Hernandez grabbed Jason and threw him head-first into the camera! Homicide beat AJ to the ground then they left as quickly as they'd arrived, Mara ran over to Jason, he was looking dazed and had a cut over his eye from hitting the camera, AJ staggered to his feet as Konnan started laughing.

"Hey _gringo's_, good luck finding a partner for tonight, we'll see you out there."

* * *

"Just stitch it up so I can get out there!" Screamed Jason at the trainer. 

"Kid, you gotta calm down..."

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ We are way past the stage of calming down buddy" the trainer slapped a band-aid over the stitches.

"That's all I can do."

"Doesn't matter" replied Jason, AJ and Mara met him outside the door.

"Ready kid."

"I'm ready to fucking kill someone AJ."

"You do know we're a man down don't you?"

"Doesn't matter" replied the teen, he went to march off but a voice stopped him.

"You boys found a partner yet?"

"Depends who's asking" answered AJ turning round to find Lance Hoyt staring him down.

"I'm asking. Kip and BG looked out for me, and I'll be damned if I let LAX walk around after what they pulled."

"What can you bring to the table?" Said Jason.

"Six feet nine inches of ticked off Texan" replied Hoyt. "Good enough?"

"If you're good for it" answered AJ as they walked towards the tunnel, his music hit first and he walked out with Jason and Mara right behind him, they didn't waste time posing with the belts but just walked down to the ring and waited for Hoyt, he joined them and they waited as LAX's music hit. As they were walking towards the ring Jason climbed to the top-rope.

"What're you doing?"

"Watch and learn AJ" he smirked, as soon as LAX were in range he dived off! He cleared the crowd barrier and crashed down on all three members of LAX! He began beating on Konnan as Hoyt and AJ joined him, Jason brought Konnan back to the ring and threw him in, AJ went to whip Homicide into the crowd barrier but Homicide reversed it and sent him into it instead, Hoyt knocked him down but Hernandez took him out with a big clothesline.

In the ring Konnan had retreated to a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash! He grabbed Konnan but Homicide and Hernandez jumped him, they stomped him down then Hernandez slammed him across Homicide's knees, the big man turned and walked right into a huge big boot from Hoyt! Homicide went after him as Hernandez rolled out, he beat on Hoyt then dropped him with a cutter, AJ came in and he charged but the 'Phenomenal One' sidestepped and hit the Pele! Homicide rolled out and joined Hernandez on the outside, AJ waited until they were standing and dived over the ropes but Hernandez caught him! He went to slam him on the floor but Hoyt ran forward and dived over as well! He took ot everyone leaving just Jason and Konnan in the ring.

The leader of LAX quickly beat Jason down then pulled him up and whipped him for the rolling thunder lariat! He nailed it then set Jason up for the facejam but the teen countered it into a spinebuster! He waited for Konnan to get up and called for the C-Bomb! He got him up into the torture-rack but some guys wearing LAX shirts hit the ring and jumped him, he dropped Konnan and began fighting them off as more and more hit the ring, AJ dived in to help and Hoyt tried to follow but Homicide and Hernandez pulled him back out and threw him into the steel steps then Homicide hit a cutter out on the floor, they then jumped in the ring and helped the 'Latino Nation' beat down Jason and AJ.

Konnan rolled out of the ring and one of the Nation handed him a coat hanger, he bent it until it was straight then wrapped it around Jason's neck! The Nation all began booting away at Jason while Homicide and Hernandez beat AJ down across the ring, Chris and Sonjay came sprinting down to the ring but as soon as they got in the ring the Nation jumped them, they beat the two down then handed them to Homicide and Hernandez who threw them out, Konnan yelled orders while still choking out Jason as some Nation members pulled out a table and set it up on the outside. Homicide went to pull AJ up but the 'Phenomenal One' began fighting back, he knocked Homicide down then began fighting off the Nation until Konnan released Jason and nailed him from behind with the slapjack! He got the nation to pick Jason up and took some free shots to the teens head until he had reopened Jason's stitches, he slapped Jason in the face then told him to watch as Homicide picked AJ up and dropped him with da cop killa!

Jason tried to break free but was quickly beaten down then pulled back up for Konnan to hit him with the slapjack, TNA security tried to hit the ring but the Nation kept them away, Chris and Sonjay jumped back in but Homicide and Hernandez cut them off, beat them down and threw them out, Hoyt got in but Hernandez put him back down with the cracker jack! He then picked Jason up and set the teen up for the border toss! He lifted Jason up but Konnan stopped him and pointed to the table! He smirked then turned round and tossed Jason over the top-rope and through the table! Mara ran round to Jason's side while Homicide put the boots to the unconsious AJ, Konnan exchanged a look with Hernandez then the big man grabbed Mara and dragged her into the ring, the Nation and LAX surrounded her and Konnan laughed but she spat in his face! Hernandez grabbed her and threw her down by the hair then set her up for the border toss! He lifted her up but Konnan grabbed a mic.

"No! Hernandez! Don't do it! Remember what happened last time" Hernandez put her down. "Besides, she's a _gringo!_ And you know what we do to them, Homicide!"

With that Homicide grabbed Mara by the hair and pulled her up, Konnan laughed in her face then Homicide set her up and dropped her with da cop killa! LAX and the Nation stood over everyone but Konnan noticed something.

"Hey Homicide, she's not dead, GIVE HER ANOTHER!"

Homicide pulled the limp Mara up and set up another cop killa but Cornette appeared on the ramp waving for help, the locer room emptied as The Naturals, Sharky Boy, Norman Smiley, Ron Killings, Senshi, Kevin Nash (very slowly) leading a confused looking Alex Shelley and even Eric Young of Team Canada all sprinted out! Chris and Sonjay jumped in as well while LAX and the 'Latino Nation' finally decided to leave. EMT's ran out to the ring to tend to the beaten teenagers and AJ but he just waved them over to Mara, he tried to stand but dropped down to the mat again, Jason was still out amonst the wreckage of the table with Chris and Sonjay looking on, they exchanged a worried look as Mara was put in a neckbrace then put onto a stretcher and quickly wheeled out, AJ was out of it but was able to stand as Hoyt helped him stagger to the back while Jason, like Mara was put on a stretcher. Chris and Sonjay exchanged another look then watched as LAX laughed at their work, Chris then looked down at Jason who was starting to come to as EMT's checked on him, he didn't want to be the person who told the kid what had happened.

And he definately didn't want to be LAX when the kid _did_ find out.

* * *

_Well there ya go, LAX have taken this to a new extreme to try and get their titles back, VKM, Jay, and Jerry all taken out along with Jason, AJ and Mara. How will Jason respond to LAX's actions towards Mara, just how violent will things get before Final Resolution and the border brawl even arrives? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	46. Awakening

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya, welcome back to the action, we're just one Impact away from Final Resolution and the border brawl between LAX and Jason and AJ with the rivalry between the two teams esculationg all the time, Mara's just been added to the casualty list, how will Jason respond? Is he going to be focused on the titles or revenge? Let's find out!_

_By the way, cheers to Zadok and Aaron for the reviews, appreciate them guys._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Six-Awakening**

Mara winced and rubbed her neck as she tried to get more comfortable on the sofa, she managed to lie down and glanced over at Jason, he was sitting in a chair staring at the TV not really taking anything in, Mara sighed as he stood up and walked out of the room. The whole week Jason had been like this, he hardly spoke, hardly ate, hardly slept, she knew that for a fact because neither had she, and barely moved around the house. He'd even no-showed a FIP event in Tampa, the only time she saw him do anything was when she occasionally caught him watching the beatdown over and over again on the computer as though trying to keep himself angry.

She could hear him moving about in the bedroom, probably watching it again, he blamed himself for what happened, he hadn't said it but it was obvious, she'd tried to talk to him about it but he just seemed to let it fly over his head. Her brother had reacted just as bad as Jason, he'd even wanted to come down but she managed to talk him into letting Jason and AJ handle it, the last thing she needed was Chris coming within arms reach of Jason when the two were in the moods the were. The only good news was that the injury wasn't as bad as everyone thought, two weeks rest and relaxation and she'd be back in business.

"Jason, you gotta be at the show soon" she called to him.

"I know" she heard him reply just as his phone went off, she was surprised when he answered it, he'd ignored every call for the whole week, even Shawn. "Yeah? Gimme one minute."

She heard him hang up and come into the room. "What is it?"

"Nothing" he leaned down and kissed her. "Just gotta take care of businees, be back in a while."

"Be carefull" she shouted after him, she didn't know if he heard her but he seemed calmer as he left, she got up and went to the window and looked down to the street just in time to see him jump in a car, it pulled off and disappeared down the street towards the arena, she went to the bedroom and sure enough the LAX beatdown was playing on the computer screen, she turned it off then stopped when she noticed Jason's belt still on the table next to hers, she turned to the bed and saw Jason's bag with his gear in it, wherever he was going he obviously wasn't going to wrestle.

"This can't be good."

* * *

AJ glanced up at Jason as the teen jumped into the car, he looked just as PO as he'd sounded on the phone and just nodded a greeting. 

"So how is she?" No reply. "That bad huh?"

They stayed quiet until they got near the arena then AJ tried again. "How's the back?"

"Sore, how's the head?"

"Sore" AJ smirked as he parked the car. "What's the plan?"

"You go get a camera, I gotta make a call."

"To who?"

"Sonjay."

"Why him?"

"I need a favour, he's the only guy I know who can get it done, go get the camera, I'll meet you back here."

"OK" AJ left in search of a camera, Jason stayed in the car staring into space for a while before pulling out his phone and pushing in Sonjay's number.

* * *

"Y'know, I never realised how quiet it could be without the kid and Jay." 

"I know" replied Chris. "You talked to the kid?"

"Not since he punched out the window of that car in the hospital car park, figured it was best to let him calm down. You?"

"Haven't talked to him since I dropped him at his house, nobody's seen him since."

"Didn't have that FIP show on Tuesday?"

"No showed."

"Talked to Jerry?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, the tough old bastard wants to get back in time to see the kid take those guys out. Jay's doing alright too."

"I talked to Jay" said Sonjay, then he frowned. "Why is it whenever that kid gets in trouble we end up catching the flak?"

"He'd do the same for us Sonjay."

"I know, I'm just a little..." Sonjay's phone went off. "Hello? Kid? Where are..., what? Yeah I can get in touch with them why? You need what? Why?" Sonjay began grinning. "Yeah, yeah I can get that done, so where... little bastard hung up!"

"What's up?" Asked Chris.

"The kid just asked me to call some of my buddies in Philly to get something for him, a little secret weapon for Sunday."

"What?"

"I'll give you a clue, they're long, thin, go everywhere and hurt like hell when ya use them and CZW always has 'em lying around."

Chris winced. "He's starting to lose it."

"I think it's a good plan."

"You would, you sick bastard!"

"Just remember that this sick bastard has a title shot against you on Sunday" Sonjay smirked then ducked as Chris's boot flew at him.

* * *

In the arena Konnan had led LAX and about ten members of the 'Latino Nation' out to the ring, he grabbed a mic and laughed. 

"Don't say I didn't warn those _gringo's_, don't say that I didn't tell them that if they went to war with LAX then they went to war with the entire 'Latino Nation, they didn't listen and look what happened, but if you think that was brutal then you ain't seen nothing yet. The border brawl is right up our alley, it's a street fight, and LAX knows a little something about the streets. This Sunday in the border brawl you won't just see them lose their belts, you won't just see them get destroyed, you will see them carried out of this arena in bodybags! And my boys Homicide and Hernandez will stand in this ring as the NWA tag team champions again! _Ariba la..."_

"KONNAN!"

Konnan looked around for the source of the scream then Jason and AJ came up on the screen, he laughed.

"Nice to see you again boys, I'm surprised to see you here tonight Cena, shouldn't you be helping your crippled girlfriend go to the bathroom?"

Jason tried to walk off screen but AJ grabbed him and said something before turning back to Konnan.

"Konnan, I've done some things I ain't proud of, but what you did last week was the worst thing I've ever seen, Homicide dropping me on my head? I can take that, the kid being thrown through a table? He can take it, but for you to take an eighteen year old girl and drop her on her neck? That crossed the line Konnan."

"Well what're you boys gonna do about it?"

Jason stepped forward. "Konnan, I just want to say one thing. Thank you. Because you have managed to do something not even my brother could do when he turned on me, you've managed to bring out a side of me I thought was gone, a side of me I didn't want to come back or I didn't until you tried to break Mara's neck! But as well as thanking you I wanna say that you better look long and hard at your family before you come to Final Resolution, because if I can help it you will never see them again!"

Konnan smirked. "Please, like I'm supposed to be intimidated by a little punk from Massachussetts? This other side of you probably stole candy from a baby or something."

Jason matched Konnan's smirk. "I did a lot more than that Konnan, a lot more, and y'know what? Even that is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do on Sunday! What you did last week was nothing compared to what's going to happen to you! I'm gonna leave wishing I only did what you guys did, I don't care about the titles, I don't care about your careers, I'm coming for blood Konnan, and I can promise you it's gonna be yours!"

"That's some pretty big talk Cena, but I can't help but notice that we're out here and you're back there. Why wait? Show us what you got!"

Jason looked at AJ, he nodded and the two walked off camera towards the ring, on the way AJ grabbed a couple of chairs and tossed one to him, they walked out into the arena then broke into a sprint and charged the ring! The 'Latino Nation' met them but they dropped the chairs and began throwing punches at anyone who came near, they got passed the Nation and Konnan bailed leaving his boys to take on Jason and AJ, the teen went straight for Homicide tackling him to the ground and swinging for any part he could reach, Hernandez tried to pull him off but AJ took him down and began working on him as well, the Nation returned and jumped them, Jason broke free and grabbed one of the chairs, he nailed one Nation guy right across the head with it and began swinging like a maniac, AJ grabbed the other chair and they cleared the ring, Hernandez was getting up so AJ smashed him across the back, he staggered forward and Jason brought his chair down on his head!

Homicide jumped up and charged but the two sidestepped then Jason smashed him in the face sending him out, Konnan was looking on in fury as Jason and AJ turned to the two remaining 'Latino Nation' members in the ring, they pulled them up and dared Konnan and the others to come save them but no-one moved, they then dropped the guys with a Styles Clash and a C-Bomb! Jason grabbed the chair again and called LAX in again but they just stood and watched as he brought the chair down on the Nation guy again and again, he stopped then set the chair up around the other guys neck! He climbed to the middle-rope and gave LAX one last chance to come save him but they didn't move, Jason just shrugged then jumped off and drove his foot onto the chair! The guy immediately began spitting up blood as Jason stared down at him with a possessed look on his face. AJ looked a little worried but joined Jason in pointing at LAX, for the first time Konnan and his boys looked a little worried at what was coming.

* * *

_Well there ya go, short update but I think I got the point across, so anyway we got the border brawl coming up next, can Jason and AJ retain their titles? Will LAX and the 'Latino Nation' prove too much? And just how crazy will Jason go during this match? Find out soon._

_Later_

_HBKJOH_


	47. Final Resolution

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Heya! Welcome back to the Fanfic that Elix Skipper and Hernandez borrow moves from, don't believe me? Watch Bound for Glory and you'll see what I mean, the dive off the scaffold and the border toss over the top-rope? You saw it here first, and if it turns out that TNA wrestlers do read this then a review would be nice!_

_But seriously now cause I know you aren't here to read my lame attempts at humour, it's Final Resolution, it's the border brawl and it's for the NWA tag team titles, can Jason and AJ walk out with their titles? Or will LAX get back what they lost? Let us find out!_

_Cheers to Zadok for the review, much appreciated mate._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Seven-Final Resolution**

"Helloooo?" Mara waved her hand in front of Jason's face, he finally snapped out of his daydream and looked up at her.

"You say something?" She sighed.

"You are so dense y'know that?"

"I kinda guessed that" he shrugged.

"Anyway as I trying to show you" she twisted her neck around a little. "See? Almost better."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but I can take a little pain."

Jason smirked. "You're still not coming."

Mara sighed again. "Why not?"

"You're still hurt, and if you were there LAX would go after you."

"I'm not new to this Jason, I know a thing or two about being hurt."

"Well forgive me for being over-protective but it just ain't gonna happen" Jason replied, Mara looked like she wanted to keep arguing but gave up and glared at him.

"Fine, I'm off to bed, don't stay up too late."

"Wouldn't dream of it" he called after her then paused. "Did I just win an argument with her?" He asked himself then shrugged and began looking through the stack of DVD's he had with him, each one had what he considered his most brutal matches, he figured that watching them would help him focus on what he would do to Konnan, Homicide and Hernandez when he caught up with them. He glanced at each match he had, the one against Mike Awesome, his match with Shawn at the Royal Rumble, a hardcore match between him and Sabu and a particularly bloody match from Japan with him and Steve Corino, he chose the Rumble match first and watched as he and Shawn tore each other apart, just as it reached the good part his phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"Hey kid."

"AJ, what's up?"

"Just checking to see if you're still OK."

"As OK as ever AJ" he replied.

"Listen you want a ride to the arena tomorrow? I figured LAX might try and get us so we better go together."

"Up to you."

"OK, I'll come get ya an hour before the show alright?"

"No problem, later."

"Later kid."

Jason hung up and glanced back at the screen just in time to see him fly off the top-rope and drive Shawn through an announce table, he smirked to himself, LAX would get some of that and then some if he had his way.

* * *

"You were up all night weren't you?" 

"Uh huh" replied Jason not looking up from the programme he was reading.

"So you think you can take LAX in a border brawl without any sleep?"

"Uh huh, hmmm, do I have a JAPW booking this month?"

"No."

"Better get on that, and I think I'll work full time as well."

"Do you even care about tonight?" Mara suddenly snapped, he glanced up at her in disbelief.

"Of course I care! I'm just trying to stay cool before everything blows up, trust me, Homicide, Hernandez and especially Konnan are gonna pay for what they did to you!"

"Just remember that you have a title to keep as well."

"Mara, I don't care about the belt, all I want to do is make sure LAX never even think about you again."

"So you don't care about the extra money that comes with the belt then?"

Jason paused. "OK, you got me there, but I just wanna keep it bottled up until I get LAX, then I can let it out."

"So long as you come out of it in one piece that's fine."

"You know me, idestructable, now we got some time to kill, feel like watching some movies? Or we could watch the DVD of when I laid out Danielson."

"Danielson."

"Good choice, I didn't feel like watching movies anyway."

He popped the DVD in and skipped through all the matches until he reached the part where Danielson was in the ring celebrating another title defense, he watched as he hit the ring himself with a mic and stared Danielson down to boo's from the ROH crowd, he smirked as he watched himself tear into the fans just for booing him because of who he was instead of his wrestling ability, he silently mouthed the line that really set them off.

"I do not hate Ring of Honor, I hate the Ring of Honor fans!"

After managing to make the fans boo him louder he turned his attention to Danielson and announced himself as a challenger for the ROH title, he then announced that he wouldn't take the shot until he'd beaten every single possible threat to the title and even said he'd remain undefeated in doing so. He finished up by claiming to be the next ROH champion then nailed Danielson with a superkick out of nowhere! He stood over Danielson with the belt while the fans booed and threw things at the ring.

"You're not making much of an effort to make them like you" commented Mara.

"Mara, if they'd rather cheer _Danielson_ over me then there's not much hope is there?"

"True, so how did Shawn react to you knocking out the guy he trained?"

Jason grinned. "It's kinda funny, I beat up Kendrick, he tried to kill me. I beat up London, he tried to kill me, I take Danielsons head off, nothing, he couldn't give a damn."

"Has Jim told you who's first on the road to the title?"

"I'm facing Jimmy Jacobs at the next show, then on night two I got Whitmer."

"You weren't kidding when you said every threat where you?"

"Nope, from Austin, Roderick and Nigel right down to Pearce, Hagadorn and Generico."

"And you think you'll be undefeated for all that? There's a lot of big names on that list."

Jason shrugged. "Have you that little faith in me?"

"Well, considering you have trouble beating Jack Evans..."

"Beat him though, and for your in..." his phone rang. "Yeah? Right. Two minutes. Gotta go Mara."

Mara glanced up at him, the good mood he was starting to get into was gone again, now he just looked focused, he went to leave. "Jason..." He came back in and grabbed the tag title. "What about your wrestling gear?"

"It's not a wrestling match" replied Jason then he hugged her. "See ya later."

"Be careful, I want you back in one piece."

"You know me" he called back before leaving.

"That's what I'm afraid of" she muttered to herself before going to the window and watching him jump into AJ's car.

* * *

"I miss the others" muttered Sonjay as he laced up his boots. "At least when Jay had the title shot he had me and the kid to mess around with so he could relax." 

"Relaxed or not Sonjay, you won't beat me" smirked Chris, jogging on the spot to warm up. "Jay couldn't, Williams and Matt couldn't, not even the kid could."

"Jason never went one-one-one with you remember? You beat him in an Ultimate X match."

"I could beat him, I've done it before, and if he were here I'd say..." Sonjay suddenly went back to lacing up his boots, Chris turned round. "Uhh, hey kid!"

Jason smirked and patted Chris on the shoulder. "One day we'll put that to the test OK Chris?"

"Sure, I'll make sure that you don't pay the ref to call a time limit draw next time I'm going to win though."

Jason nodded. "Sonjay."

"Yeah?"

"Get the stuff I asked for?"

Sonjay nodded. "Under the ring already."

Jason grinned. "Thanks man, tell your buddies in CZW that you wanna cash in that tag title shot, that should make us even. How much did ya get?"

"Three boxes, I was gonna gift wrap them but I didn't think you'd appreciate the gesture."

"Maybe if I was in a better mood, anyway I gotta go get ready, good luck for your match, may the best man win."

"I..." Chris cut Sonjay off with a slap to the back of the head.

"That's it? No funny comments?"

"Sorry guys, fun Jason's gone, it's just serious Jason until I get a hold of LAX."

With that he turned and left the room, Sonjay sighed.

"I miss fun Jason."

"Me too, wonder if serious Jason's killed him?"

"He already got intelligent Jason" laughed Sonjay, an image of Jason wearing graduate robes lying in a puddle of blood entered his head. "I watch way too much Simpsons."

* * *

Back at home Mara was nervous, she always got worried when Jason was in a match like this, and especially when she wasn't going to be there for him, she'd deny it if he ever asked, but the worry was always there. She decided to kill some time by doing what he did whenever he needed to, she headed into the spare room, or as Jason called it the 'wrestling room'. The teen had managed to get all of his wrestling stuff in there to join the DVD shelf, posters, scrapbooks, programmes and any other things, like an autographed Razer Ramon shirt, she wondered if he still liked it as much as he did when he got it, considering how Scott Hall was doing these days maybe not, she glanced up at an old poster on the wall. 

_"How did I know he was a Sunny fan?"_

Looking at all the stuff he had made her wonder if his denseness was an act, he couldn't remember where he'd left his keys yet he knew the names of all four members of the Truth Commission? Hardly anyone she knew would have even heard of them, she pulled down an old scrapbook and opened it, the first picture she saw made her burst out laughing, it had been taken shortly after they got together and she'd managed to talk her brother into bringing her and Jason along on a tour of Japan so he could see what it was like, this was back when Chris could stand being in the same room as Jason. Chris was standing in front of the camera as Jason posed next to him in his Curry Man attire, even Chris found that funny, a more recent picture had Jason, Chris Sabin, Sonjay and Jay all standing round the X that was occasionally hung from the Ultimate X structure, how they'd managed to get hold of it was anyone's guess.

She looked through the book, stopping every time she managed to find a picture she liked, there was one of her and Jason celebrating a victory in a mixed tag match when he'd tripped when they'd gone to hug leading to a very awkward situation, another had Jason and Shawn's son Cameron laughing as the 'Showstopper' tried to wash toothpaste off his face, Shawn had wiped the grin of Jason's by saying that Cameron was obviously the brains of the outfit, she turned the page and stopped when she saw the picture, this one had been taken during there last trip to Japan with Sonjay and Chris, her and Jason were standing with their arms wrapped around each other grinning into the camera like little kids, right behind Jason was a sign in Japanese that read 'Never Alone'.

"How creepy is that?" She muttered to herself, if anything described her and Jason it was that, and to see it written on a sign right next to them, even if one couldn't understand it, was weird, but it was true, from day one in their careers they'd been in it together, and here she was sitting at home while Jason went into one of the toughest fights of his life? Making a mental note to thank Sonjay for taking the picture she stood up and left the room.

* * *

"You do know we're up next right?" Jason nodded to AJ's question. "So why ain't you getting ready?" 

"I am ready" the teen replied gesturing to his clothes. "I ain't going out there to wrestle tonight, the only thing to do with wrestling is this belt and the moves I hit."

"Which is quite a lot."

Jason ignored AJ and turned back to the screen, Chris and Sonjay were still going at it, Sonjay was in control and went for the Hindu press but Chris avoided it, he charged but Sonjay caught him with a kick then went for the Sonjay cutter, in mid-move Chris countered so Sonjay was on his shoulders then he landed the cradle shock! He covered and once again managed to retain his title.

"Our turn" muttered AJ, Jason nodded and followed him, at the door he turned in the oppostie direction.

"Where ya going?" Called AJ.

"Got an idea, you can come too if ya want."

AJ looked puzzled but followed behind his tag partner, he quickly realised where they were headed and smiled.

"Nice, good plan."

* * *

LAX's music hit in the arena and Konnan led his boys out, the 'Latino Nation' was nowhere in sight, for now, as Dave Penzer began to introduce them, he got three word into his intro then Jason and AJ came charging out of the LAX entrance and jumped them from behind! The referee in the ring shrugged and called for the bell as the champions beat the challengers to the ground, Konnan tried to jump Jason but the teen took him down and began throwing punches with both fists at his head, he and AJ then took the tag title belts off and nailed Homicide and Hernandez with them! They tossed the belts to the ref and went to Konnan, Jason pulled him up and threw him into the metal gate on the LAX entrance, he pulled the gate open while AJ moved Konnan into position then slammed it shut on the LAX leaders head! He went to attack him again but Homicide and Hernandez returned to the fight. 

The challengers began beating on Jason and AJ then whipped them towards the crowd barrier, it was reversed then Jason and AJ charged but were backdropped over to the ringside area, LAX followed and stomped them down, Homicide beating on Jason while Hernandez took it to AJ, Homicide whipped Jason towards the steel steps but the teen reversed it, he hit the steps hard but they didn't budge causing him to fly over them, Hernandez lifted AJ up to his shoulders and tried to run him into the ringpost but the 'Phenomenal One' slipped off and pushed him into it, he stayed standing but Jason and AJ dropped him with a double dropkick, Jason then went under the ring and brought the first weapon into play, a steel trashcan.

AJ pulled Homicide up and threw him towards Jason, the teen smashed him with the trashcan then turned and nailed Hernandez as well, he threw the trashcan into the ring and began pulling weapons out from under the ring and throwing them in, another trashcan, a fire extinguisher, a metal pole and a length of cable, AJ grabbed a couple of chairs and tossed them in as well, AJ threw Hernandez in the ring as Jason went to get Homicide, he started pulling him up but saw Konnan, now busted open, staggering towards the ring, he dropped Homicide and dived over the crowd barrier then began beating on Konnan some more, he hammered away on Konnan's cut and began ripping at it but Homicide jumped him and pulled him off, AJ continued to beat on Hernandez in the ring as Homicide took Jason into the crowd, he whipped the teen into a wall then knocked him down, Konnan grabbed a chair from under a fan and tossed it to him, Homicide measured Jason then smashed the chair over Jason's head! Jason went down and Homicide hit him again and again before dropping the chair onto him and heading back towards the ring.

AJ still had the advantage on Hernandez, he stomped the big man down then placed a trashcan lid over his face, he then hit the ropes and hit a jumping kneedrop to drive it into the big man's head! Homicide jumped in the ring and charged but AJ sidestepped and hit a dropkick to knock him down then picked up the trashcan lid and nailed him with it, Konnan had gone back to the LAX entrance and was now walking towards the ring with a trashcan full of more weapons, he jumped in the ring but AJ nailed him with the trashcan lid to put him down, he turned but Hernandez was up and ran through him with a huge clothesline. The big man emptied Konnan's trashcan and looked through the weapons, some leather straps, a cane, a hockey stick, a pizza cutter and a sheet of metal, he chose the sheet and waited for AJ to get up then smashed it over his head.

Jason was trying to get back in the ring but Homicide cut him off and beat him down on the outside, he threw the teen into the crowd barrier then picked him up and dropped him on it before returning to the ring, AJ got up in a corner and Hernandez whipped his partner into him then hit a splash of his own, Homicide then hit AJ with a trashcan lid to put him down, Jason came in but Homicide nailed him with it as well, he shouted an order to Homicide then catapulted the teen towards him, Hernandez caught him in a bearhug then turned that into a belly-to-belly suplex to put him down. AJ got up but Konnan came in and beat him down, he then whipped the 'Phenomenal One' and hit the rolling thunder lariat, he bailed while Homicide began choking AJ with the cable while Hernandez looked for something to use on Jason, he picked up the pizza cutter and smirked before turning to the teen, he pulled the bandage off the cut on the teen's forhead then raked the pizza cutter across it! Jason rolled around on the mat screaming in pain while Hernandez turned to AJ, Homicide snapmared the 'Phenomenal One' with the cable then the big man ran forward and kicked him in the face.

LAX went back to Jason and threw him into a corner, the teen was bleeding heavily from the cut and Hernandez began punching at it to open it up some more, he backed off and whipped Homicide towards Jason but the teen got his boot up, Homicide reeled away and Hernandez went for a splash but Jason moved, Hernandez hit the turnbucke while Jason dropkicked Homicide down, he turned back to the big man and took him down with a neckbreaker, Konnan got up on the apron but Jason cut him off and brought him in the hard way then grabbed the hockey stick and broke it over Konnan's back! Homicde took advantage of Jason's distraction and hit an exploder suplex to put the teen down, Konnan rolled back out as Homicide whipped Jason, he went for an elbow but Jason ducked, hit the ropes again, ducked a clothesline then dived over the ropes onto Konnan! Homicide was distracted allowing AJ to take him out with a springboard flying forearm! he grabbed the metal pole and used it to clothesline Hernandez then went to Homicide, he went for a whip into a corner but Homicide reversed it, he charged but AJ lifted him up and dropped him on the ropes leaving him hanging upside down, he noticed Jason coming back in then grabbed a chair and rested it against Homicide's face, Jason then ran forward and hit a hesitation dropkick to the chair!

AJ pulled a busted open Homicide out of the corner while Jason grabbed a trashcan, he set it up and AJ put Homicide on top of it while then teen went up top, he went to jump but Hernandez blindsided AJ knocking him into the ropes and causing Jason to fall onto the turnbuckle, the big man moved Homicide out of the way then went up and superplexed Jason onto the trashcan! He covered but AJ broke it up, he hit some punches then hit the ropes but Hernandez caught him with a powerslam, he grabbed the two straps and tossed one to Homicide, he began whipping AJ with the strap while Homicide ripped Jason's shirt and began laying it into him as well, he pulled the teen up and whipped him then gave him a shot to the ribs with the strap, he spun the teen round and gave him a quick tiger driver then joined Hernandez with AJ, he dropped down and held a chair over his own knees while Hernandez slammed AJ on it, AJ bounced up and Homicide dropped him with a huge chairshot, Konnan came back into the ring and used one of the straps to whip Jason before using it to tie one arm to the ropes, Homicide came over with the other leaving Jason helpless, they taunted the teen and took turns slapping him while Hernandez dropped the now bleeding AJ with a spinout powerbomb, he pulled AJ up to his knees and held him while Homicide grabbed the fire extinguisher,he measured AJ then smashed him round the back of the head with it! AJ dropped to the mat and Homicide covered but suddenly pulled AJ up at two.

Homicide taunted Jason before turning back to AJ and hitting some punches, AJ was out of it and didn't even try to defend himself, Konnan then whispered something to Homicide and they both smirked before Homicide went to his pockets and pulled out a fork! He walked towards Jason tossing it from hand to hand then went to dive it into his head but Jason got a low-blow! Hernandez ran forward and got one as well then Konnan tried put Jason used the ropes to pull himself up and kick him down, the teen tore at the straps and managed to pull himself free then went after LAX, he grabbed a chair and nailed Konnan in the back with it to send him out, Homicide turned and the teen gave him a huge shot to the head to put him down, Hernandez came over and Jason's first shot put him down to a knee, the teen then threw the chair at him and he caught it only for the teen to send it into his face with a shining wizard! LAX was down and Jason went to AJ, he tried to get his partner up but AJ was just out of it, he turned his attention to Homicide who was recovering on the outside and got ready to charge not seeing that he had a chair, he went to dive through the ropes but Homicide got the chair up! The teen landed in a heap and Homicide covered out there on the floor only for Jason to kick out.

Homicide beat Jason down for a bit then looked under the ring, he smirked then pulled out a table! He slid it into the ring then pulled out another, Hernandez set the one in the ring up in a corner while Homicide leant his up against the crowd barrier, he whipped Jason towards it but the teen countered it and hit an impaler out on the floor! In the ring Hernandez pulled a limp AJ to his feet and whipped him towards the table in the corner but the 'Phenomenal One' ran up it, backflipped over him and hit a reverse DDT! Jason tried to come in and help but Konnan ran round and nailed him in the back with the slapjack! He rolled into the ring and swung for AJ but he ducked and hit a brainbuster! Hernadez tried to jump him but AJ sidestepped and hit the Pele! The big man bounced back up and AJ charged but Hernandez grabbed him by the throat and hit the cracker jack through the table! He pulled AJ out of the wreckage and covered but Jason came in and broke it up, he took some shots then then slammed Hernandez as Homicide came back in, Jason sidestepped him and hit a reverse DDT then went up top, he went for a cross-body on Hernandez but the big man caught him, he then threw Jason up to his shoulders and sent him down to the mat with a powerbomb!

Instead of going for a pin Hernandez rolled out of the ring and grabbed the tag titles, he handed one to Homicide and they held them up before setting then up in the ring, Hernandez got Jason up on his shoulders while Homicide went up top, they went for an elevated bulldog but at the last second Jason countered into a victory roll! Hernandez kicked out at to and the kickout sent Jason into Homicide who dropped him with a cutter. They turned to AJ but hesuddenly nipped up and hit Homicide with a hurricanranna! Hernandez tried a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit a huge back-suplex, Homicide got up and AJ went for a suplex, Homicide tried to slip out but AJ held on and hit a neckbreaker! Both LAX members got up by the ropes and both AJ and Jason clotheslined them out, Konnan ran round to try and get them up as AJ waited in the ring, when they were all up he vaulted to the top-rope and came down on them with a shooting star press!

Jason rolled out to help his partner up then they threw Homicide and Hernandez back in, AJ went to get in as well but saw Jason looking under the ring again, he saw Jason, he saw the teen freeze then look upat him with a crazy smile on his face, the smile mixed in with the blood all over his face made him look pretty scary, he looked at him in confusion then smiled as well as Jason pulled out a ladder! They each grabbed an end and used it to kock down Konnan before heading for the ring only for Homicide to baseball slide the ladder into them, he rolled AJ in and brought the ladder in, he stomped AJ down then he and Hernandez grabbed the ladder, they charged AJ but he ducked and rolled to avoid it then Jason came off the top with a cross-body to the ladder that put them all down! The teen was winded so AJ grabbed the ladder, he nailed Homicide and Hernandez with it then used it on Konnan when he got up on the apron before setting it up in the corner, he whipped Homicide into it and kicked Hernandez back down, Jason went for a stinger splash and Homicide moved but the teen managed to springboard off the ladder and drop Homicide with a tornado DDT! They were both down then AJ hit a springboard 450 on Homicide! He covered but Hernandez broke it up, the threw AJ into a corner and turned his attention to Jason, he charged but the teen avoided him and hit a superkick that put them both down while Homicide hit a clothesline on AJ sent them both out.

Hernandez and Jason used the ropes to get up in opposite corners and the teen went for a stinger splash but Konnan jumped up on the apron and moved the big man out of the way, Jason hit the corner hard then Konnan came in and hit the facejam! Hernandez went to cover but Konnan stopped him, the LAX leaded then rolled out of the ring and pulled another table out from under it, he began setting it up while Homicide grabbed the steel steps, he charged AJ but the 'Phenomenal One' hit a drop toehold that sent him into them face-first! Konnan finished setting up the table then looked at Hernandez and called for him to border toss Jason through it again! The big man grabbed him and got him up but when he went to hit it AJ came in at the last second and pulled his partner down, Hernandez turned then they dropped him with the superkick and the Pele! AJ helped Jason up and pointed to the ladder in the corner, he moved Hernandez into position while Jason set up the ladder and began climbing, AJ held it steady as Jason reached the top, he went to jump but the 'Latino Nation' hit the ring, two of them climbed up after him while the others pulled AJ out to the floor and began beating him down, Jason kicked the guys on him down then stood up again, Hernandez was still down and he went to jump but saw the Nation beating down AJ, he looked from one to the other then sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He muttered then dove off onto the 'Latino Nation'! He took them all out then crawled to his partner.

"You OK?"

"Ask me again when I remember why we're doing this."

Jason laughed then turned back to the ring. "Time for Sonjay's surprise."

AJ watched as Jason went under the ring and came out with three boxes, the teen opened the first one and smirked before reaching in and pulling out a light tube!

"You've lost it!"

Jason smirked again then threw the open box into the ring, he tossed AJ the light tube then grabbed another one, they measured Hernandez but two Nation members came in only to get nailed with the light tubes! Glass exploded everywhere as another Latino Nation member came in and got hit with a double brainbuster! Another followed but AJ got a kick then Jason hit a shining wizard! Another came in and got a high-low combo and the final member who actually got in the ring got the Pele and the superkick! The champions knocked all of the rest off the apron but Hernandez got up and hit a double clothesline, he threw AJ out while Jason got up in a corner, he charged but ran into Jason's foot, the teen came out looking for a clothesline but Hernandez lifted him upand spinebustered him onto the box of light tubes! Jason screamed and began thrashing around on the mat as broken glass cut into him while Hernandez measured AJ for the big man dive, he hit the ropes and dived out but AJ sprayed the fire extinguisher into his face! Hernandez landed hard and staggered around blinded allowing AJ to nail him in the face with the extinguisher! The 'Phenomenal One' went back to his partner to check on him.

"Any ideas?"

"Go get the other two boxes."

AJ brought them in as Jason got up, his back was pretty cut up and the ring was covered in broken glass, they opened the boxes and buched the light tubes up together, while they were doing this Homicide re-entered the ring and grabbed some light tubes, AJ and Jason turned to him and he dropped both of them with shots to the head! Konnan came in with the coat hanger wire and began choking AJ with it, Homicide looked from Jason to the stack of light tubes then smirked and began setting the teen up for da cop killa on the tubes! He got Jason into position but Mara came sprinting down to the ring! She grabbed a light tube and nailed Homicide in the head! He dropped Jason but didn't go down so she grabbed another and hit him again! This time he went down but before she could help Jason Konnan grabbed her, he spun her round to face him and screamed in her face before trying a punch but she ducked, he spun round and Jason was there to hit a superkick! He pulled Konnan up and went to powerbomb him but turned towards the table on the outside, AJ came over and they both got him up and powerbombed him over the top through the table! Mara rolled out to the apron to taunt him then saw Hernandez staggering around still blinded from the extinguisher, he walked in front of the table against the crowd barrier so she ran along the apron then dived off and used her body to drive them both through it!

In the ring Jason picked Homicide up and tossed him to AJ, the 'Phenomenal One' set him up and dropped him face-first on the pile of light tubes with the Styles Clash! He pulled Homicide up and gave him to Jason who hit the C-Bomb on what was left! They both went up top and AJ hit the spiral tap before rolling aside so Jason could hit the Showstealer Press! He covered and AJ added his weight to the pin as the referee counted the three!

Mara rolled back in the ring and ran to Jason, she helped him up to his knees and hugged him, she felt something on her hands and pulled them away to see blood, Jason noticed her staring and winced.

"Yeah, believe it or not falling back-first onto light tubes isn't a good idea" he smirked, she hugged him again then brought him and AJ their belts. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't come here tonight?"

"_You_ agreed, I didn't" she replied, he stared at her then smiled.

"I'm glad you did, thanks."

"It's what I do."

Jason nodded then looked at AJ, he was up on his feet but using the ropes for support, Jason smirked at him causing him to laugh.

"You look like a psycho kid."

"And you look concussed."

"I think I am" replied AJ before limping over and helping his partner to his feet, he held out his hand for a shake then patted him on the shoulder before they let Mara raise their arms as they held up the belts they rolled out of the ring and helped each other limp to the back, holding their belts up all the way.

* * *

_Well, there it is, Jason and AJ retain in , if I do say so myself, one BRUTAL match, so what now? Will another team step up? Will Jason finally be able to take it easy? We'll have to wait and see._

_A few notes before I go, After promising it for ages the Indy fic is almost ready, I'm picking it up just before the Danielson incident so we won't see Jason's short-lived team with Adam Pearce, his JAPW debut or the infamous Japan tour where Sonjay got no sleep. And for anyone who cares, the Truth Commission was a stable in the WWF back in 97, a little bit of trivia for ya. Anyway until next time._

_Later!_

_HBKJOH_


	48. Kickin' Back

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, here we are coming off the back of a brutal, but successful, title for Jason and AJ against LAX, but what now? Who's gonna step up and challenge them next? Let's find out!_

_Cheers to Zadok for the review, but who said anything about Jason's time in TNA ending? Way I see it we just got started mate._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Eight-Kickin' Back**

"C'mon! Jump damnit!" No!" Jason threw the control down as Sonic fell of a ledge and died. "Stupid hedgehog."

"Always the game's fault huh?"

"I pressed jump and he ran off a cliff! It's not my fault!"

"Keep telling yourself that" smirked Mara, Jason frowned at her than lay back down on the bed. "You sulking?"

"No, thinking."

"What about?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff stuff."

"If you don't wanna tell me..."

"OK, I was wondering if I should just say screw it and go to Impact tonight."

"Jason, Jim told you to stay at home this week."

"I told you to stay at home on Sunday."

"True, but you're not the boss of me."

"Got me there" he admitted. "But I am the guy who get's you to smile when no one else can."

"Only when you do something stupid."

"Works though, next question, how's my back?"

"Still pretty cut, it's healing though."

"Good" he muttered more to himself than her. "Wanna play?" He asked picking the control back up. "I'll even be Tails."

"Loser makes dinner?"

Jason grinned. "You read my mind."

* * *

"Jim! Jim I need to talk to you!" 

Cornette turned round and groaned when he saw who was running towards him. "What is it now Eric?"

The Canadian paused to catch his breath. "Look, Jim, there's a lot of talk about you making a big announcement soon, I just wanted to know, am I being fired?"

Cornette sighed. "Eric, how many times do I have to say it? You. Are. Not. Being. Fired. But if you keep on bugging me..."

"I'm sorry, I just heard that there was a big announcement and..."

"Eric, firstly that 'big announcement' was that we're having this year's Lockdown in St. Louis. Secondly, no offense, but you being fired is hardly big news."

"So I'm not being fired?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"As sure as..." Cornette was interrupted by Jason and Mara walking by.

"Hey Jim, Eric."

"Kid" Cornette did a double-take. "Kid? What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here, I think, you haven't fired me have you?"

"You're being fired?" Gasped Eric. "If they're firing you then I must be gone!"

"Thanks a lot kid" groaned Cornette. "I only just calmed him down, but why are you here? I gave you the week off."

"He got bored" said Mara.

"AJ here?" Asked Jason.

"No, I gave him the week off so he can get rid of the concussion he got, and no LAX aren't here either."

Jason shrugged. "So who've I got tonight?"

"No one, last I heard you were still pulling glass out of your back, I told you to kick back and take it easy."

"I am kicking back, that's why I don't want to face anyone higher on the ladder than Rhino."

Cornette laughed. "You're one of a kind kid, most guys would jump at a day off if they went through what you did."

Jason shrugged again. "Heart of a champ Jim" he patted the belt. "By the way Eric?" The Canadian jumped when the teen spoke to him. "Why'd you run off LAX when they were beating on me and AJ?"

"Right thing to do" replied Eric. "And if you do the right thing you won't be fired, right Jim?"

"Sure, whatever you say Eric."

"All the same I appreciate it, thanks man" Jason held out his hand, Eric hesitated then shook it.

"I wanna thank you too Eric" said Mara. "If you and the others hadn't of run in Homicide could've broke my neck."

"It was nothing, like I..."

"ERIC!"

"Oh good, D'Amore's here" muttered Cornette as he led the rest of Team Canada over, Eric looked worried as D'Amore approached.

"Eric, what are you doing?"

"I thought I was gonna..."

"Shut up!" D'Amore turned to Cornette. "Cornette, why aren't any of my team in action tonight?"

"Because they're dumb and they suck?" Offered Jason, Williams, Roode and A1 stepped forward, Cornette stepped between them.

"OK, I think we can sort this out, you sure you wanna wrestle tonight kid?"

"Damn straight."

"Well there ya go, D'Amore, pick one of your guys and they'll face this crazy bastard, now I gotta go get an asprin" he muttered leaving the scene, Jason eyed up the Canadians.

"So, anyone for hockey?"

"I'll use your head for the puck" snarled Roode.

"So you're who I'm facing tonight? Fine, I'm in a pretty good mood tonight Bobby, so instead of killing you, I'll just make you my bitch!"

Roode tried to step forward but D'Amore pulled him away telling him to save it for later, the rest of Team Canada followed him leaving Jason and Mara alone in the hall.

"You love pissing people off don't you?"

"It's easy when you're good" shrugged Jason. "Like you at taking ages to get dressed for anything."

He walked off leaving Mara shaking her head. "No he didn't."

* * *

"Oh my God, I thought you had the night off?" 

"I did Chris, but then I realised that without me you and Sonjay'd kill each other, plus you guys need me to bail your asses out."

"Alright, fun Jason's back!" Laughed Sonjay. "I've missed you man."

"O...Kay, thanks for the secret weapons Sonjay, they really did the job, hurt like hell too."

"Don't mention it kid, just remember you owe me now."

"By the way kid, we got a surprise for ya" said Chris stepping aside as Jay and Jerry walked in.

"Hey guys! Welcome back."

"Thanks kid" smirked Jay slapping hands with the teen, Jerry patted him on the back.

"And thanks for getting rid of LAX as well kid, although I did want a piece of them."

"Sorry, I went a little overboard, but are you guys cleared? I thought VKM were gonna be back before you."

"Kid, those DX rejects have nothing on us, we're back, we're cleared and I'm even facing Senshi tonight."

Chris blinked. "Wait, I heard him saying that he had a match to get a title shot tonight?"

"He does, but if I beat him, then I get it."

Chris sighed. "First Jay, then Sonjay, now you? How many of my friends do I have to beat?"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Jerry, is the kid gonna get a shot at me next?"

Jason smirked. "Well, I like this belt I got here, but it'd be nice to be a single's champ again."

Chris groaned. "Why is everyone out to get me?"

* * *

"You ready for this?" Asked Mara as they walked towards the tunnel, Jason had the hoodie AJ had given him, he shrugged. 

"Why shouldn't I be? A few cuts is nothing."

"If you'd call that a few cuts..."

"Relax, I'll be fine" they waited at the end of the tunnel. "It feels pretty good to have a singles match, it's been a while" suddenly, instead of his music AJ's hit. "What the hell?"

Mara walked forward. "C'mon."

"But that's not my... nevermind she's not listening" he muttered before following her out into the arena, he posed for the pyro and held his belt up for the crowd, he couldn't help the feeling that the fans thought he was AJ, he hopped into the ring and took off the hood with a small smirk then looked into the nearest camera. "This wasn't my idea man!"

Mara laughed. "Maybe they decided you and AJ have to share now?"

"Mr. Styles won't like that" Jason smirked as Team Canada's music hit. "Here we go."

Roode and D'Amore wasted no time in getting down to the ring, Roode jumped into the ring and got in Jason's face, they stared each other down and Jason smirked before Roode pie-faced him, the ref stepped in before Jason could react and called for the bell.

Jason and Roode circled each other then locked up with Roode quickly put on a headlock, Jason threw him off but Roode came off the ropes with a shoulderblock, he hit the ropes but Jason went under, then over and hit a hiptoss, Roode bounced up and Jason hit a second followed by a suplex, Roode got up in a corner and Jason hit some chops then whipped him into an opposite corner then hit a backdrop followed by a dropkick, Roode bounced up by the ropes and Jason hit a clothesline that sent them both over but he grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in.

Jason posed for the crowd while Roode recovered on the outside, when the enforcer was up he went to the ropes and vaulted over the top, Roode moved but the teen landed on the apron then hit a springboard moonsault! He landed on his feet and took a bow before pulling Roode up and throwing him back in, he went up top and waited for Roode to stand then came down with a huge cross-body for a two-count.

Jason pulled Roode up to his feet and hit a neckbreaker and covered for another two-count, he whipped Roode and hit an elbow and followed with a reverse DDT for another near fall, Roode rolled outside while Jason posed for the crowd again, he went to dive out again but Roode stepped up close to the ring so he just hit a baseball slide, he waited for Roode to stand then hit the ropes and dived out onto him! He jumped up to his feet and soaked up the cheers from the crowd then went to the announce table and took a seat next to Tenay and West.

"Mike, Don."

"Having fun Jason?" Laughed the professor.

"Time of my life Mike" he responded before pulling on a headset. "Shout out to my boys backstage! Chris, Jay, Jerry, Sonjay, save me a soda. And AJ, wish you were here partner, this one's for you!"

Tenay and West laughed as Jason went back to Roode, he bounced his head off the apron then threw him back in the ring and hit a suplex, he went to hit the ropes but D'Amore tripped him, he rolled out of the ring and D'Amore took off, Jason followed behind him and chased the big load around the ring.

"Don't give him a heart attack!" Laughed Mara as they sprinted past her, D'Amore dived in the ring to escape and Jason followed only for Roode to nail him with a huge clothesline! Just like that the fun was over, Roode pulled Jason up and slammed him then dropped a knee across the teen's head for a two-count, he let Jason get up and hit a quick DDT for another, he pulled Jason up and suplexed him then stomped away on him while D'Amore yelled encouragement, he yanked Jason up and hit another suplex and covered for a two-count.

Roode mouthed off to the crowd allowing Jason to get up, he stepped forward but Roode gave him a kick to the gut then pushed him back into a corner, he stomped Jason down then choked him with his boot before pulling him out and hitting a neckbreaker for another near fall. D'Amore continued to shout instructions as Roode stomped on Jason then hit a backbreaker, he covered again but Jason kicked out.

Roode started to pull Jason up but the teen hit some punches to the gut and began pounding away at him, he tried a whip but Roode reversed it and hit a flapjack for a two-count, Jason tried to get up but Roode hit an whipped him into a corner, he charged but Jason got a boot up, he ran out of the corner but Roode caught him and hit a spinning Ura-nage! He covered but Jason kicked out again. Roode let Jason struggle to his feet then slapped him in the face and whipped him, he tried an elbow but Jason ducked, a clothesline attempt was ducked as well then Jason hit a flying forearm! D'Amore began screaming at Roode as he tried to get up, he made it to his feet and stepped forward but Jason nipped up!

Roode tried a right hand but Jason ducked it and hit an atomic drop, he knocked Roode down then did it again and slammed him, he went up top, smirked at D'Amore then came down with a big elbow! He jumped to his feet and went to a corner and began gearing up for the superkick, Roode got up and the teen went for the kick but Roode caught his foot, spun him round and hit a fishermans suplex! The referee made the count but Jason kicked out! Roode began pounding the mat in frustration then hit some right hands on Jason and slammed him, he pulled his kneepads off and went up to the top-rope, Jason cut him off and tried a superplex but D'Amore grabbed his man's leg and held him allowing Roode to push Jason down, he stood up and went for a diving kneedrop but Jason moved! Roode landed hard and stayed on his knees allowing the teen to hit the shining wizard! He crawled into a cover but Roode kicked out at two.

Jason jumped to his feet and began wailing on Roode with right hands, he whipped Roode and when the enforcer came back hit a powerslam for a two-count, he tried another whip but Roode reversed it and went for a backdrop, Jason dropped down and punched Roode in the face then hit an X-Factor! He covered but again Roode kicked out, he pulled himself up in a corner and the teen went for a stinger splash but Roode moved, Jason landed on the middle-rope but Roode nailed him in the back then hit a German Suplex from the middle-rope! Jason landed on his face and Roode made a cover but the teen got his foot on the bottom-rope.

Roode pulled Jason out to the middle of the ring and suplexed him before setting him up for a powerbomb, he went to lift the teen but Jason managed to take out his legs then catapult him into a corner, Jason then jumped up and hit the stinger splash across Roode's back and followed that up with a dragon suplex! He held on for a pin but Roode kicked out at two. Jason let Roode get up then dropped Roode with a neckbreaker, he went to a corner and looked into the camera.

"Watch this AJ" he smirked before going up top, D'Amore came round but Jason kicked him down then went for the spiral tap! He pulled it off perfectly except Roode rolled out of the way! Mara sighed and put her head in her hands as she thought she heard the entire crowd all mutter 'Idiot' about her boyfriend, Roode rolled over to Jason and made a pin with his feet on the ropes! The referee didn't see and began counting but Mara pushed Roode off, he spun round and began screaming at her, she didn't back down so he reached through the ropes and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to the apron, he screamed into her face but she slipped out of his grip and hung his head across the top-rope! He bounced up and spun into Jason who dropped him with the impaler! He made the pin but Roode kicked out.

Jason slowly crawled to a corner and began climbing as Roode stayed down, he reached the top-rope and went for a frogsplash but Roode moved again, Jason rolled to his feet and Roode charged him but the teen exploded with the superkick out of nowhere! He didn't pin Roode but instead called for the C-Bomb! He waited for Roode to get up but D'Amore jumped up on the apron, Jason got distracted and turned away from Roode as Petey Williams hit the ring, he charged but Jason sidestepped and threw him out, A1 followed and tried a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a superkick to send him out with Williams, he turned back to Roode just as Eric Young hit the ring, they stared each other down then Roode screamed at Eric to do something, he charged forward but Jason backdropped him out onto his partners! DAmore tried to get in the ring but Jason nailed him and sent him to the floor, he taunted the Canadian's but Roode came from behind and nailed him in the back of the head with the Northern Lariat! He covered and kept Jason down for the three-count.

Roode laughed and stood over Jason as the Team Canada theme played, the others came in and joined him as Jason tried to get up, D'Amore snatched Jason's belt off the referee and handed it to Roode, he held it up then dropped down in front of Jason and taunted him with it before shoving it into his hands, he and his team-mates left as Jason tried to struggle to his feet, not once taking his eyes off Team Canada.

* * *

_Welp, there it is, could Team Canada be the one's to take the belts off Jason and AJ? Will AJ be back to help his partner out? And which members of Team Canada will get the shot? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_HBKJOH_


	49. Oh Canada!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, how's it going people? Anywho, we now have Team Canada in the hunt for a tag title shot after Bobby Roode pinned Jason, but which two members will get the shot? Will Jason be able to overcome the numbers game? And is AJ feeling better? Let's find out!_

_Cheers to Aaron and Zadok, drinks on me lads, so long as it's free._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Forty Nine-Oh Canada!**

"... well the doc says there isn't gonna be any scarring, nope, look I better go, the number one promotion in America can't put on a show if I'm not there, fuck you too, later man."

"Who was that?" Asked Mara.

"Birch."

"Birch the Pirate?"

"Yeah, but he's not a pirate anymore, calls himself the ripper."

"The ripper?"

"Yeah, don't ask."

"So, what's our plan for tonight?"

Jason paused. "Go to arena. Put down Sonjay and or Chris, maybe Jay, kick Team Canada's ass, come home, sleep."

"You know if AJ's gonna be there"

"Nope."

"You could always call him and find out."

"Yeah, but I ain't runing up a long distance bill if he is still at home."

"Georgia's not that far away."

"Isn't it?" Smirked Jason going to grab his belt, Mara's was sitting next to it. "Out of curiosity when the hell are you actually gonna defend this thing?"

"Next time we go to England, I can defend it in any promotion so long as I defend it there once a month."

Jason nodded. "I still think RQW is slightly misleading, I mean, Real Quality Wrestling isn't the most original name and say they have a match that isn't real quality? Breach of contract right there."

"That's why you'll never wrestle for them" smirked Mara, Jason spun round to face her. "Ding ding, your winner by knockout..."

"Note to self, girlfriend's getting too cocky" muttered Jason as Mara celebrated her 'victory'.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you want the match at Against All Odds then you have to tell me which two of these guys is gonna be in the match." 

"Look, I've said it about a hundred times, I still need to decide, it's not easy deciding which of your guys deserve a belt and which don't."

Cornette sat down and sighed. "You've had a week to think on it..."

"OK, one of them is Bobby Roode OK? He pinned Cena so he's in, happy?"

"Not really D'Amore, I still need to know who the other guy is."

D'Amore turned to his team looking between Williams, A1 and Eric, the captain, the muscle and the paranoid tag team specialist of the team, he was leaning towards Williams, he turned back to Cornette just as the door burst open and Jason came in.

"Well, well, well, it's the soon to be former tag champ, how's it going?"

Jason glared at him then turned to Cornette. "You know what I want Jim."

"To lose to one of us again?" Smirked Roode, Jason squared up to them.

"Keep talking jackoff, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

"Won't help you win."

"Alright enough!" Yelled Cornette. "Kid, back off, D'Amore, here's an idea for ya, you pick two of your guys, one of them faces AJ, the other faces Jason, whichever one does best can be Roode's partner."

"Good plan, but where does that leave my fourth guy?"

"I dunno and I don't care, that's my offer."

D'Amore considered it. "OK, Petey?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"How do you feel about facing AJ Styles?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good, go get ready" D'Amore turned to the other two, Jason was glaring at A1 and Eric was pointing to his partner clearly wanting no part of the angry teen, well he did want Petey to get the shot. "Eric, you got this punk."

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Jason as Eric looked nervous.

"But Scott, I think A1 deserves the shot more than me, he's never held a title."

"C'mon Eric, you've been a tag champ before, you beat Cena and you and Bobby have this made."

Eric looked worried but nodded and walked out of the room, D'Amore turned to Cornette and Jason. "Well, pleasure doing business with you, Cena."

"Fat bastard" muttered Jason after he'd left. "Why Eric? I don't have a problem with Eric."

"Must be why he chose him" shrugged Cornette.

"Did you say AJ was here?"

"Yeah, he's looking for you."

"I'll find him."

"And I got some more bad news, you gotta defend those belts next week."

"I don't see how that's bad news, how come?"

"New rule by management, titles have to be defended on PPV and at least once a month on Impact."

"Makes sense, who we got?"

"I figured I'd give it to your buddies, Lynn and Sabin against Dutt and Lethal, winners get the shot."

"You sure it's a good idea to team Jerry and Chris? They are facing each other at Against All Odds."

Cornette shrugged. "If they're as close as they say they are then there's nothing to worry about, now go find your partner, you two need to get ready."

* * *

"Wow, AJ Styles actually decided to turn up this week, what's the occasion?" 

AJ smirked. "Bailing your ass out of all the trouble you got yourself into, how the hell did you manage to mess up so badly?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see, in one night you managed to rip off my entrance, try to steal one of my moves and flop, the shoutout was nice though, and to top it all off you lost to Bobby Roode of all people and now we have to defend the gold against Team Canada!"

"Easier than facing LAX again" shrugged Jason, AJ laughed.

"True."

"So how's your head?"

"I've been better, but I think I'll be OK."

"Well I'm gonna be out there to watch your back, just in case."

"You're the only one who needs backup kid. Remember all the run-ins I had to do?"

"When you had me paranoid you were gonna jump me? I remember" smirked Jason.

AJ just laughed and stood up. "Well, time to take care of business kid, ready?"

"Always."

"One more thing kid."

"What's that?"

"Why did you have to get me in a match with Petey Williams?"

* * *

Williams was waiting in the ring with D'Amore when AJ's music hit, he walked out onto the stage and posed while Jason stood behind him holding his belt up, AJ went to the ring while Jason walked round it and sat down with Tenay and West. 

"Guys."

"Any shoutouts tonight Jason?" Asked Tenay.

"Sorry Mike, all business tonight, I'm just gonna sit here and put down my tag partner while he kicks Petey's ass."

As the match kicked off D'Amore came round to the announce table pointing at Jason's belt and taunting him, the teen stood up but Tenay put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it Jason, he's not worth it" Jason nodded and sat down, AJ dominated Williams in the early going at one point diving over the top to the outside then walking over to the announce table and posing right in front of Jason.

"_That's_ how ya do it kid!"

Jason smirked then high-fived AJ before letting him go back to beating on Williams.

"You and AJ are quite the competetive tag team aren't you?" Asked Tenay.

"We're always trying to outdo each other Mike, but it's all in good fun, that's what makes us a great team."

"What I don't get is how you and AJ managed to go from such fierce rivals to such an amazing team" said West.

"You can thank Jim Cornette for that, he decided to team us up, we managed to get along and win the belts, we got to know each other and now we respect each other enough to get the job done."

"So it's a team based on respect?"

"More or less, plus he's a pretty funny guy, I like to hang around with people like that."

Meanwhile AJ and Williams continued to go back and forth, AJ regained control and nailed Williams with a brainbuster then called for the Styles Clash! D'Amore jumped up on the apron and distracted the ref as Bobby Roode and A1 ran out.

"Sorry guys, gotta help my partner" said Jason jumping up from the table, he cut off A1 but Roode made it into the ring, he went behind AJ and tried the Northern Lariat but AJ avoided it, Roode just missed hitting Williams then turned into the Pele! On the outside A1 had overpowered Jason, he lifted the teen up to his shoulders and ran towards the ringpost but Jason slipped off and pushed him into the steel! He dropped to the ground as in the ring Williams jumped AJ and set him up for the Canadian Destroyer! At the last second AJ managed to take out his legs and threw him into D'Amore! He fell to the ground and Williams staggered into AJ who went for the clash again, Eric came sprinting down the ramp but Jason stepped in the way, Eric popped the brakes and just stood there as AJ dropped Williams with the Styles Clash! He covered and got the three-count as Jason and Eric stared each other down.

* * *

"Hey guys!" 

"Hey kid" smirked Chris. "Thought you weren't gonna hang with us tonight."

"Nah, can't forget about you guys, just came to wish you luck before your match and to say that I look forward to kicking the asses of whoever wins."

"Me and Jay are gonna enjoy taking those belts from ya kid" smirked Sonjay.

"What makes you think you guys are gonna win?" Asked Chris.

"We've done it before" said Jay. "And if I remember it was me who pinned your ass to the mat."

"That was a fluke Jay! Me and Jerry are gonna whip your sorry 'Macho Man' impersonating asses then we're gonna beat this little boy and his partner and then I'll have two belts to carry around."

Jason laughed. "You are the only guys I know who can be so full of themselves yet still be best friends."

"Comes with the territory" replied Chris. "Now, Jerry, just follow my lead and we'll be fine."

"Follow your lead?" Laughed Jerry. "I was wrestling when you were trying to get your first date Chris, I know what I'm doing."

"True, but I have the belt, so I'm not exactly a rookie either."

"I have my way and you won't have it much longer" replied the pioneer as he left the room, Chris hurried after him.

"Keep dreaming old man" Jason turned to Jay and Sonjay.

"Think you can deflate his head a little?" They smirked and nodded. "OK, good luck guys."

They left and Jason sat down to watch the match, Chris and Jerry kept Jay and Sonjay onthe defensive for the whole match until Sonjay hit the pioneer with a Sonjay-cutter and made the tag to Jay, Chris came in as well but Jay threw him around the ring then went for the 'Macho Man' elbow but Chris moved out of the way, he grabbed Jay and went for the cradle shock but Jay escaped and tried a clothesline, Chris ducked and Jay stopped just short of hitting Jerry, Chris charged but Jay sidestepped and he collided with Jerry! The pioneer fell to the floor while Chris walked into the Lethal combination! Jay covered and put Chris down for the three-count.

Jason smirked as Sonjay jumped back in the ring to celebrate with Jay, they raised each others arms then pointed into the camera and made belt motions, Jason laughed. Chris and Jerry shook their friends hands but as they went to leave Jerry pulled Chris back and said something to him, whatever it was Chris didn't like it and pulled away, Jerry stared after him then slowly left the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Team Canada locker room. 

"Don't worry Scott, we'll take care of it."

"You better take care of it!" Yelled D'Amore. "Where's Eric? ERIC!"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell were you doing out there?"

"I was..."

"You just stood there while Petey lost!" Eric hung his head. "Now, you go out there and you better do something right, A1, go with him."

Eric and A1 left, Williams turned to D'Amore.

"Scott, you know if he wins he get's the shot with Bobby?"

"I know Petey, we'll take care of that when it happens."

* * *

AJ's music hit for the second time that night as he and Mara accompanied Jason out to the ring, Jason didn't look too pleased about the match he had to do but he held his belt up all the way down to the ring, he jumped in and posed as Team Canada's music hit and A1 led Eric out of the tunnel, he seemed to be yelling advice to Eric as they walked down the ramp but the pyro suddenly went off causing Eric to grab on to him, he shoved Eric off and kept on talking until they got to the ring and Eric jumped in, the referee made sure A1, AJ and Mara were out of the ring before calling for the bell. 

The two circled each other with Eric trying to stay as far away from Jason as possible, the teen held out his hand for a shake but managed to spook Eric into jumping out of the ring, A1 sighed then grabbed his partner and threw him back in, he got up and Jason tried a quick roll-up for a two-count, Eric jumped up but Jason pulled him into a small package for another two-count, they got up and Eric tried a roll-up of his own but Jason rolled through it into another pin for a two-count, Eric retreated to a corner only for Jason to follow and hit some chops, he whipped Eric into another corner then caught him with a backdrop and a dropkick to send him out.

A1 came over to his partner and began berating him, Jason went out to the apron and watched then went for the springboard moonsault! Just as he did A1 shoved Eric accidentally saving his partner and taking it himself! Jason jumped up only for Eric to grab him and throw him into the ring, he whipped the teen into a corner and charged but ate Jason's boot, he staggered away and Jason got a neckbreaker for a two-count, they jumped up and Jason hit Eric with a reverse DDT for another near-fall, he let Eric get up in a corner and whipped him, Eric hit the other corner hard and flipped all the way to the apron, Jason came over but Eric got a headbutt to the gut then slid into the ring through Jason's legs and clotheslined him out, he waited until Jason was standing then ran forward and dived through the ropes onto him! He jumped to his feet then rolled Jason back into the ring and went up top, he waited until the teen was up then came down with a cross-body for a two-count.

Eric pulled Jason up then tried to whip him into a corner but Jason reversed it, Eric used the ropes to try to go up and over but landed in front of Jason who grabbed him and hit a dragon suplex! He held on for a pin but Eric kicked out, Jason pulled Eric up and hit a suplex then a legdrop for a two-count, he pulled Eric up and whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count then put on a sleeper, he tried to clamp it on as A1 began willing his partner to get up, Eric faded pretty quickly and the referee checked his arm, it fell once, twice but on the third Eric stopped it, he began fighting back to his feet and elbowed away at Jason's ribs, he broke out of the grip and hit Jason with some right hands then tried a whip, Jason reversed it and tried a leapfrog but Eric caught him and hit a powerbomb! He made a pin but Jason kicked out.

Jason and Eric got back up and Jason tried a right hand, Eric blocked it and hit a few of his own then whipped the teen and hit a backdrop, he hit the ropes again and hit a spinning clothesline then covered for a two-count, he pulled Jason up and hit a backbreaker for another two-count, Jason got up in a corner and Eric charged but Jason lifted him up and dropped him on the top-rope, he bounced off and landed on his knees and Jason went for the shining wizard but Eric ducked then grabbed his legs and hit a wheelbarrow neckbreaker! He covered but Jason kicked out, he looked to A1 for advice then pulled Jason up and slammed him, he went up top and tried a moonsault but Jason moved! Eric landed hard and bounced up to his knees allowing Jason to hit the shining wizard! He covered but Eric kicked out, Jason quickly pulled Eric up and went for a slam but Eric escaped and tried a roll-up but Jason elbowed out of it and hit the impaler! He covered but A1 put Eric's foot on the bottom-rope.

Jason shot a glare at A1 then slammed Eric and went up top, he went to jump but A1 jumped up on the apron, Jason kicked him down and stood back up but Eric ran over and knocked him down on the ropes, he then got the teen up on his shoulders and hit a DVD! He covered but Jason kicked out, he hit some stomps then went up top, instead of jumping he posed for the crowd allowing Jason time to get up, he hit Eric with some right hands and tried a superplex but A1 grabbed his partner's leg and held him allowing Eric to fight out and send him down to the mat then hit him with an elbow drop! He covered but Jason kicked out.

Eric looked worried about what to do next then seemed to get an idea, he backed away to a corner and began stomping his foot on the mat as though tuning up for a superkick, Jason got up and he started forward but Jason nailed him with a superkick out of nowhere! Instead of covering he stood over Eric and called for the C-Bomb! He waited for Eric to stand but A1 jumped up on the apron, AJ started walking around the ring to him but saw Petey Williams running down the ramp, he stepped in front of him and began calling for him to fight but Roode came out of the crowd behind him and nailed him with the Northern Lariat! Jason knocked A1 off the apron as Williams hit the ring, A1 landed on his feet but Jason grabbed Williams and threw him out onto his partner!

Mara had run round the ring to check on AJ and noticed Roode staring her down, he advanced on her but she stood her ground and stared him down, suddenly he grabbed her and threw her in the ring, the referee went to get her out of the ring and Roode dived in, he charged Jason but the teen backdropped him out, Mara was up on the apron and Jason went to see if she was OK, Eric got up and saw Jason with his back to him he ran forward and shoved him causing him to clash heads with Mara! She fell to the ground and Eric rolled Jason up, the referee counted and Roode grabbed onto Eric adding his weight to the pin as the ref made the three-count!

Roode pulled Eric out of the ring as Jason jumped to his feet and tried to get at them, Eric seemed stunned that he had won but also looked a little concerned about Mara as he realised what he'd done, he went to go check on her but A1 and Williams pulled him away, Roode grabbed Jason's belt off the announce table and held it up before grabbing AJ's belt as well, he held it in front of Eric telling him that it was soon going to be his, Eric took the belt and hesitantly held it up as A1 lifted him up to his shoulders, Roode took the belts and draped both of them over AJ. Jason just looked on enraged that Team Canada had got one over on him again.

* * *

_Well, there ya go, we now know that Bobby Roode and Eric Young will get the shot at Jason and AJ, that's if Jason and AJ can beat Jay and Sonjay, will they even have the belts come Against All Odds? Will Jason get over his losing streak? Will EY prove to be the star of his team? And will Team Canada continue to use their number to keep the advantage? Find out next time!_

_I'm Out._

_James_


	50. Friendly Rivalry

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, how is everyone? Team Canada are knocking at the door with Bobby Roode and Eric Young both holding victories over Jason, we're two weeks away from Against All Odds and the tag team champions may not even make it as they have to defend the straps against Jason's buddies Jay and Sonjay. What's gonna happen? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty-Friendly Rivalry**

"So, how much are we getting paid for this?" Asked Jason as the photographers went to clear some space on their cameras, AJ put his belt down and flopped down in the nearest chair.

"Beats me, I think TNA's getting the money for letting us do this, you haven't done a lot of magazine shoots have you?"

"Not one, I do the odd picture for fans or event programmes but nothing like this hell between us me and Mara have done two photoshoots, one with both of us and one with her on her own for up North."

"And that was only because it was in my contract" threw in Mara.

"You really should let TNA do a shoot with you" said Jason. "You got knockout of the year just for your wrestling! Just think about it."

"Why? So you can drool over the pictures?" Asked Mara, AJ laughed.

"No, actually it's so I can brag to Chris about how hot my girlfriend is, besides why drool over the pictures when I can drool over the real thing?" There was a pause. "That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Uh huh" laughed AJ, before Mara could kill Jason the photographers came back to continue the shoot, some wrestling magazine had asked TNA to provide one of their champions for an article and photoshoot and Cornette had decided to send along the tag champs, Mara had brought her belt along as well and the trio were getting some good shots in.

Finally one of the photographers asked for one last picture, AJ smirked at the two teens.

"Party piece?"

Jason nodded and struck Shawn's trademark pose while AJ did his usual one behind him, Mara posed next to Jason and all three held up their belts.

"Here's a nice cover shot for ya" smirked Jason as the crew finished. "When's this coming out anyway?"

"Next month, so try and hold onto the belts this time AJ" snapped on of the crew.

"What's that all about?" Asked Mara.

"Well, last time I did a shoot for these guys was when I was the NWA champ, I ended up losing the belt to Raven about a week later, they weren't happy."

"I always forget that Raven was champ once" muttered Jason.

"Don't let Raven hear you say that" replied AJ as they approached his car.

"You're giving us a ride to the arena right?"

"Well, Mara's my best friends sister so I guess I can let her but you? Nuh uh."

"But I'm your partner!"

"And a pain in the ass!"

"A pain in the ass who's your partner!"

"Fine, get in."

"Can I ask you something?" Said Jason as they got near the Impact Zone.

"As long as it ain't about me losing to David Young."

"When the hell did we become friends?" AJ actually looked away from the road.

"That's a good question, must've been when we won the belts, why?"

"Just wondering" replied Jason. "I just wanted to know how I managed to end up friends with a guy who tried to take me out of TNA at one point."

"Who knows? Weird things happen, you should know that, you are the world's biggest weirdo."

"True" laughed Jason. "But this doesn't mean that I like you."

"Fair enough kid, fair enough."

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" 

"Hmmn?" Jason glanced up. "Eric?" Sure enough Eric Young was standing alone in the parking lot looking around nervously.

"Think he's waiting for us?"

"I dunno, might be a setup, got anything I can use to hit someone if I get jumped?"

"I got the car" smirked AJ. "Go see what's up, anyone jumps ya I'll run 'em down!"

Jason laughed. "And they call me a psycho..." he got out of the car and began walking towards Eric, the Canadian saw him coming and started backing away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry it was an accident! Don't..."

"I'm not gonna beat you up Eric" replied Jason looking around for the rest of Team Canada. "What're you so sorry about?"

"Last week, I didn't know Mara was there! I didn't know Bobby would do that!"

"Wait, you're apologising for beating me?"

"I'm apologising for cheating to beat you."

"Don't worry about that, your buddies are the one's who cheated, not you, and the thing with Mara was an accident, besides it hurt me a lot more than her, she's got a very hard head."

Eric allowed himself a small smile.

"So it's cool?"

"Yup, no harm no foul, business is business and all that, but you are getting a tag title shot at me and AJ, so when it comes down to it, you're gonna end up in the ring with me again."

Eric nodded. "That's fine, just wanted to clear that up, now I gotta figure out how to get out of being fired."

"Eric..." Jason groaned but Eric was already walking away, AJ got out of the car.

"What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you later" replied Jason. "But I'll say this, he's a nice guy."

* * *

"Well if it isn't the soon to be former tag team champion" smirked Sonjay as Jason entered the locker room, the teen laughed and sat down. 

"At least let me get ready before you start running your mouth Dutt."

Sonjay smirked and patted his tag partner on the shoulder, Jay was already in his 'Macho Man' gear and was psyching himself up. "We got this man, you ready to hold some gold?"

Jay nodded, Jason sighed and turned to Chris.

"So how's your life going?"

"I.."

"He just got dumped by his girl."

"SONJAY!"

"What happened? She find out about your secret boyfriend?"

Chris glared at him. "Actually I forgot about the one day a guy in a relationship should always have down."

"You forgot Valentine's day?" Laughed Jason. "Man, you deserved to get dumped!"

"Thanks for your support, what about you?"

"Me and Mara just had our third Valentine's day."

"Your third?"

"Yup, almost didn't have a first though, I made the same mistake you did."

"How'd you talk your way out of it?"

"I didn't really talk out of it, we were talking, she brought it up, I said I didn't really celebrate it because I'd never had a girlfriend on that day, realised the situation I was in and then I just came out with 'Oh my God, I have a girlfriend on Valentine's day!' She was laughing too hard to get mad."

"Lucky bastard."

"Anyway, you guys feel like some heavy duty partying after Against All Odds?"

"What's the occason?"

"Well I'll be celebrating keeping my belt... again, but actually it's my birthday."

Chris smirked. "I think we can pull something off for you kid, if Jerry approves that is" he added glaring over his shoulder at the pioneer.

"Why should I care about you guys celebrating the kid's birthday?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, I better get going."

"You're competing too?"

"You're not the only guy on this roster who compete's kid, I know that might come as a shock to you."

Jason laughed. "Who you got?"

"Alex, if there was ever someone I wanted to beat" Jerry stood up. "And what are you doing?"

"Scouting, gotta keep tabs on my opponent, and don't forget that Devine and Nash are probably gonna be out there."

"Fine, do what you want."

"Am I the only one who felt the tension there?" Asked Jason, Jay and Sonjay shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Who cares?"

Jason shook his head and sat down to watch the match, Chris and Shelley went back-and-forth but Chris finally took control and hit the hesitation dropkick, he called for the cradle shock as Devine grabbed the X-Division title off the announce table and started heading for the ring, Jerry ran round the ring, snatched the belt out of his hands and decked him with it! He stood over him as Chris set Shelley up for the cradle shock, he went to hit it but turned and saw Jerry holding his belt, he dropped Shelley and began arguing with Jerry, the pioneer tried to explain what happened but Chris wasn't having any of it, Shelley took advantage and quickly rolled Chris up from behind for the win!

"Hooo-boy" muttered Jason when he saw the look on Chris's face, Jerry came in with the belt and tried to explain but Chris grabbed it and shoved him away before storming out of the ring leaving Jerry behind.

* * *

Jason was walking towards AJ's locker room to get ready for the match when he saw Chris coming the other way. 

"Hey..."

"NOT NOW KID!"

Jason watched as Chris slammed their locker room door behind him then heard him screaming at Jay and Sonjay for something, seconds later he came back out with his bag.

"See ya later."

"You're going?"

"Yup."

"What about Jay and Sonjay's match?"

"I'll watch it at the hotel."

"Whoa, hold up a second" Jason grabbed Chris to stop him. "C'mon Chris, I know you're upset but Jay and Sonjay... and me, are you buddies, at least stay for our match, you don't have to talk to Jerry."

Chris sighed. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, cause this whole peacemaker voice of reason schtick drives me nuts."

Chris laughed. "OK, good luck out there."

Jason nodded and walked off. "Jeez, this is getting to be like the Bound for Glory shit."

* * *

"Ready guys?" Asked Mara. 

"You know it" replied AJ lacing up his boots. "Your buddies have no chance."

"I wouldn't say no chance, Jay's been amazing since the 'Black Machismo' thing started and Sonjay's on a hot streak right now."

"And you're on a little bit of a losing streak as well."

Jason bit his lip and didn't reply, there was a knock on the door and Jim Cornette came in.

"Boss."

"Gentlemen I just wanted to wish you luck for tonight but Mara, I need to talk to ya."

"What's up?"

"I've been on the phone with the guys in England, I've worked out a little deal with them."

"About the belt."

"Yup, provided a let some of our guys work for them..."

"Meaning us" smirked Jason.

"Bingo, provided I let you guys work a show for them then they're gonna let you make a special, one-time defense of that belt at Against All Odds."

"So I get to defend this belt on Pay Per View?" Asked Mara. "Great, who am I facing?"

"TBD, we're going to have a gauntlet next week, every girl in TNA plus a couple of special appearences from SHIMMER and the indies, winner faces you at Against All Odds."

"Sweet, now all we need is for TNA to make a title for me and I'm set."

Cornette smirked. "Watch this space, good luck again gentlemen."

Cornette left Jason turned to Mara.

"At least I can be there this time."

"Let's hope you don't jinx her" said AJ before ducking as both Jason and Mara threw water bottles at him.

* * *

AJ's music hit in the arena signalling the entrance of the tag team champions as Mara led them out of the tunnel. 

"Why the hell are we coming out first?" Asked Jason as they held up the belts.

"Beats me, maybe they're trying to keep us on our toes."

They got in the ring and did the 'party piece' for the crowd then waited for the challengers, Jay's music hit and he and Sonjay came out, Jason looked around at the crowd holding their hands up and moving from side to side in time to the music, he laughed and turned to Mara.

"Jay has a pretty big fanbase huh?"

"So do you, when you're facing someone like Roode."

"To be honest I think those cheers are AJ's" Sonjay and Jay got in the ring and squared up to Jason before laughing and high-fiving him, AJ hopped out of the ring leaving Jason to start with Jay, the two shook hands and circled each other when Team Canada's music hit. Jason turned to the ramp as D'Amore led his entire team out onto the stage and just stood there looking on, Jason stared them down then turned back to Jay.

"Shall we?"

The two locked up and Jason quickly put on a headlock, Jay pushed him off and Jason hit a shouldertackle, he hit the ropes and Jay went under then over and hit an armdrag, Jason jumped up but Jay hit a second and a third then hit a dropkick that sent Jason outside, Sonjay laughed it up as Jay played to the fans, Jason rolled back in and locked up with Jay again, this time he took Jay down to the mat with a headlock, Jay fought out of it but Jason hit an armdrag of his own, he rolled to his feet and whipped Jay into a corner then hit a backdrop and a dropkick that sent Jay to his corner to tag in Sonjay.

Sonjay stood on the apron staring Jason down then flipped over the ropes and landed on his feet, he smirked then yelled for Jason to top that, Jason laughed then went out to the apron and flipped back in, he posed in front of Sonjay and the two locked up, Jason back Sonjay into a corner and whipped him across to another, he charged but ran into an elbow, Sonjay then jumped to the top-rope and tried a moonsault, Jason moved but Sonjay landed on his feet and again called for Jason to top that, Jason responded by going to the corner and backflipping off the middle-rope to his feet.

"Good enough?"

Sonjay scowled and they went to lock up again but this time Jason backed off, he dropped down to the mat then nipped up and told Sonjay to top that, Sonjay dropped down and went to nip up but couldn't! Jason laughed as he tried and failed again before rolling to his corner and grabbing Jay's hand and using it to nip up to his feet. He posed with his back to Jason but the teen rolled him up! He kicked out and jumped to his feet but Jason pulled him into another roll-up, they jumped up and Jason got a backslide for another two-count then Sonjay retreated to his corner and tagged Jay, he came in as Jason backed off and tagged AJ.

Jay and AJ locked up and AJ hit a suplex for a two-count, he went for back-suplex but Jay flipped behind him and rolled him up for a near fall, they jumped up and Jay hit a snap suplex then went to the second rope and hit a leg-lariat for another, he stood over AJ for a second only for the 'Phenomenal One' to nip up and hit a hurricanranna! Jay flipped through it but AJ slipped behind him and hit a back-suplex for a two-count then brought him to his corner and tagged Jason, he set the teen up for another back-suplex and Jason added a neckbreaker for a two-count, he pulled Jay up and hit a reverse-DDT for another near fall.

Jason pulled Jay up and whipped him into a corner and charged, Jay got his foot up causing him to reel but when he came out Jason hit a powerslam! He covered but Jay kicked out, Jay got up by the ropes and Jason charged but Jay backdropped him over, Jason landed on the apron and set Jay up for a suplex but Jay countered it and dropped him on the ropes before knocking him down, Jason landed on his feet but Jay ran forward and dived through the ropes onto him! Jay jumped to his feet and posed then turned just as AJ came flying over the top onto him! AJ went to his partner and helped him up as Sonjay came over, jumped to the top-rope and hit a moonsault on both of them!

Sonjay and Jay rolled Jason back in then Jay tagged his partner in, he quickly set Jason up for a suplex but let the teen slip behind him and hit a stunner! Jason staggered and Sonjay hit the ropes and tried a headscissor, Jason held on and tried a slam but Sonjay spun out and hit a DDT! He covered but Jason kicked out at two, Sonjay quickly pulled the teen up and hit a brainbuster before going up top, he posed then went for a moonsault but Jason moved! Sonjay landed on his feet and before Jason could roll again hit a standing moonsault! He covered but got a two-count, he argued with the ref then went for the Sonjay cutter but in mid-move Jason escaped and threw him down, the teen then staggered to his corner and got AJ in.

AJ waited for Sonjay to get up then used the ropes to hit a springboard forearm for a two-count, he quickly pulled Sonjay up and hit a DDT for another two-count then brought him to the corner and tagged Jason, they whipped Sonjay and AJ got a shot to the gut then Jason hit a shining wizard! He covered but Jay broke it up, Jason pulled Sonjay up and hit a neckbreaker then brought him back to the corner and held him upside down and tagged AJ, the 'Phenomenal One' went up top and hit a cross-body while Jason finished the suplex, he covered but Sonjay kicked out.

Sonjay tried to fight his way back up but AJ grabbed him and went for a suplex, Sonjay slipped out but AJ held on and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, he tagged Jason in and brought his partner in over the ropes onto Sonjay for a two-count, Jason hit a slam then went up top but Team Canada started walking down towards the ring, Jason got distracted allowing Sonjay to jump up and crotch him on the ropes, the Canadians went back to the stage as Sonjay climbed up to the top, he went for a hurricanranna but Jason countered and hit a top-rope powerbomb! He covered but Jay made the save, Jason tagged AJ in and the 'Phenomenal One' quickly went after Sonjay with a pumphandle gutbuster for a two-count, he pulled Sonjay up and whipped him, he went for a whirling backbreaker but Sonjay countered it into a tornado DDT! He began crawling to his corner as AJ rolled to his, he got Jason in and the teen vaulted over the ropes but Sonjay popped a roll and made the tag to Jay!

Jay jumped in and beat Jason to the punch with several left jabs then hit a big right hand to put him down, AJ came in but Jay got a kick to the stomach then grabbed him and Jason and smashed their heads together, Jason went down and Jay hit AJ with an enziguri to send him outside, he quickly went up top then hit Jason with a double axe handle! He covered but Jason kicked out, the teen got up and Jay hit a hiptoss, cartwheeled and dropkicked Jason in the face! he pulled Jason up and grabbed his head then jumped over the ropes and hung his neck on them, he went up top again and hit a missile dropkick for a two-count, Jason got up in a corner and Jay charged but ran into a boot, Jason came out looking for a clothesline but Jay caught him and hit the Lethal combination! He covered but Jason kicked out!

Jay put his hands to his head then quickly got up and went up top, Jason managed to get to his feet and cut him off and set him up for a superplex but Sonjay came in, Jason let go of Jay and jumped off the top but Sonjay caught him with a kick to the stomach and hit the Sonjay cutter! Jay then came off the top with the 'Macho Man' elbow! He covered but AJ broke it up, Sonjay jumped AJ and hit some right hands then they whipped him and tried a double-elbow but AJ ducked and hit the moonsault into a double reverse DDT! Jason got up and they grabbed Sonjay and hit a double brainbuster, Jason then whipped Jay and backdropped him but AJ caught him while he was in the air and Styles Clashed him onto Sonjay! Jason made the cover and three seconds later had made another successful title defense.

AJ helped his partner up and raised his arm then they went to help Jay and Sonjay but the Canadian's came sprinting down to the ring, A1 and Petey Williams hit the ring first with A1 going after Jason and Williams brawling with AJ, Roode hit the ring next and he and A1 double-teamed Jason, they whipped him and tried a double clothesline but Jason ducked then hit them with one instead! Williams had set AJ up for the Canadian Destroyer but Jason spun round and nailed him with a superkick! He rolled out as A1 charged Jason and AJ only for them to sidestep and AJ sent him out with the Pele! They grabbed Roode and tossed him out then AJ hit a springboard shooting star press on all three of them!

Jason watched on as Eric came in the ring behind him with a chair, he went to swing but Jason sensed him and turned round, they stared each other down as D'Amore yelled for Eric to do something, Eric looked torn then suddenly dropped the chair and rolled out of the ring, D'Amore was immediately on him, screaming and berating him as Eric just took it before walking away, D'Amore turned his attention to Jason and the the two stared each other down as Jason held his title up high.

* * *

_Welp, there it is, the title match is coming up and it's obvious Eric doesn't have his head on straight, will this mean an easy title defense for Jason and AJ? Or is this a plan by Team Canada? And will Mara be able to defend her title against whoever her opponent is?_

_And on that, I'm gonna be a nice guy and take a couple of suggestions on women wrestlers to be in the gauntlet match, figured I'd just let you guys have some input, and until next time..._

_I'm out._

_James_


	51. The Gauntlet

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_... Hey yo, I'm no Scott Hall but welcome back once again, we're at the final stop before Against All Odds and it's all kicking off in TNA, Jason and AJ have a defense against Team Canada's Bobby Roode and Eric Young who isn't performing as well as coach Scott D'Amore would have hoped, Chris is snapping under the pressure of defending his belt against his friends and Mara has to defend her belt against a TBD opponent, will things breakdown? Let us wait and see!_

_Merci bucket to the faithfull reviewers Zakok and Aaron, once again I promise you free tapwater should I meet you in a bar._

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty One-The Gauntlet**

"Thanks buddy" said Jason to the security guard as he and Mara entered the Impact Zone, he couldn't help but feel the tension in the air, like something was coming, he shrugged it off and turned to Mara.

"As I was saying, you don't mind me and the guys going out and partying after Against All Odds do you?"

"So long as you don't wake me up coming in and you don't puke all over the TV again."

"It was just one time!"

"One time when I had to clean it up because you too hungover to get up!"

"When you say it like that it makes it sound bad, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"I didn't hurl on you."

"That is gross, and sadly true."

"I only speak the truth" shrugged Jason.

"Yeah, right."

"Hey kids."

"Hey Jim" Jason greeted his boss.

"Hey, just coming by to fill you in on the card for tonight, Jason, you and AJ have a non-title tune up match against Williams and A1."

"The Team Canada B-Team" smirked Mara.

"Yeah, and Roode and Young are gonna be facing your buddies Dutt and Lethal, should be interesting to see what they come up with."

"Jay and Sonjay'll give 'em a match, no doubts there, maybe even beat them."

"I'd like to see that" conceded Cornette. "If only to see the look on D'Amore's face" he turned to Mara. "Looking forward to the gauntlet match?"

"Yup, who's in it?"

"We got all the girls on the roster, Brooks, Kim, Hemme, Val, Sirelda..." Jason winced. "Roxxi Leveaux..."

"Who in the hell..."

"Our new manager" came a voice, Jason turned.

"Welcome back boys" he smirked as VKM joined the group. "How was your vacation?"

"Very good, you got us" replied BG. "Seriously, I just wanted to say thanks for bailing us out when we were getting beat down..."

"But that doesn't mean we ain't still coming after those!" Said Kip pointing at Jason's belt. "It's just a matter of time."

"Sure it is Kip" smirked Jason. "So, you guys have a new manager?"

"Uh huh, the Voodoo Queen from New Orleans, Roxxi, come introduce yourself to the girl you're taking the belt from."

Out of the shadows stepped a pale woman, she slowly walked towards Mara and stared into her eyes, she twitched then stepped right up into her face before Kip pulled her back.

"Whoa, Roxxi wait until Sunday, you can do your Voodoo thing then."

VKM escorted Roxxi away leaving Jason, Mara and Cornette weirded out in their wake.

"You guys as freaked as I am?" Asked Jason.

"Uh huh."

"Glad I don't have to wrestle that."

* * *

"Hey guys!" 

"Kid."

"Feeling better this week Chris?" Asked Jason sitting down next to him, Chris glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Been better."

"I take it you haven't cleared things up with Jerry?"

"Nope."

Jason sighed. "I'm getting a real feeling of deja-vu."

"How come?"

"Well, remember the crap we went through before Bound for Glory?"

"Good point, but the thing is me and you can talk things over because, Jerry seems to think that because he's a veteren he can call the shots and I have to stand in line behind him."

"That's one way of looking at it, Jay, Sonjay, you guys up for Team Canada?"

"They're not facing them" interrupted Jerry walking into the room. "I just got Jim to change the match."

"Why?"

"Me and Chris need to sort things out, best way to do that is team together, so I thought..."

Chris stood up. "OK, let me get this straight, you know I'm pissed at you, you know I don't have anything to say to you and you _still_ book us in a tag match?"

"What's the problem? You did the same thing to Jason."

Chris squared up to Jerry. "Y'know the difference between you and Alex Shelley? Shelley was a guy who when he screwed around with people who were supposed to be his friends he did it to their faces!"

"What are you saying?"

"Think about it Jerry, you're old enough to figure it out" replied Chris picking up his belt. "You coming... _partner_?"

With that he turned his back on Jerry and stormed out of the room, Jerry sighed and followed him, Jason looked over at Jay and Sonjay, they stared back at him and shrugged.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Where the hell were you?" Screamed D'Amore as Eric finally turned up.

"Sorry, I... I got held up."

"Held up? Doing what? Selling us out?"

"Selling you out? What..."

"Eric, have you forgotten what you pulled last week? You had Jason Cena helpless, you had a chair and you let him walk away! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... I didn't want to hit him, I don't have a problem with him."

"What? Do you even want the tag titles?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't want to hit him with the chair."

D'Amore put his head in his hands. "Eric... you and Bobby have those guys in three days and if you screw this up for us I swear to God I will make you regret it for as long as you dare to wear wrestling boots! Hell..."

"Scott!" Williams had seen enough. "You're going about this all wrong" he put his arm around Eric. "Eric, we're buddies right?"

"Yeah Petey, you're one of my best friends but..."

"I know, I didn't want to tell you this but... there's a rumour going around that management wants to let you go..."

"What? They're firing me? But I didn't do..."

"I know Eric, they're just using you to send a message to the roster, but I know how you can save your job."

"How?"

"See Eric, they can't fire you if you're a champion, so if you and Bobby win those belts then they can't touch you, know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, win titles, don't get fired."

"Good, think you can do that?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do that."

Williams smiled. "Good, now you and Bobby are up, so get going."

"Right, thanks Petey!"

"No problem Eric" Williams turned to D'Amore and A1, both were staring at him. "Ta-da, taken care of."

D'Amore shook his head. "Petey, that was the most devious thing I've ever seen you pull... I'm proud of you."

"Thanks coach."

* * *

Despite William's motivation Eric and Roode were dominated by Chris and Jerry, the Against All Odds opponents had seemingly made an unspoken agreement to take their anger at each other out on the Canadians and were doing a very good job at it, for his part Eric was looking sharper than ever and it was Roode taking most of the beating during the match. The only problem Jerry and Chris seemed to be having was the dirty looks Chris was giving his partner every time Jerry told him to do something, which was often, Chris eventually had enough and just took it to Eric hitting a top-rope legdrop, he covered but Roode broke it up and got some boots in causing Jerry to jump in a kick off a brawl, Chris grabbed Eric and went for the cradle shock but Roode shoved Jerry into him, he dropped Eric and spun round just as Jerry went for his cradle pildriver on Roode, he pulled the pioneer off and the two began arguing then Eric nailed Chris with a dropkick causing the two to clash heads, Jerry went down and Roode nailed Chris with the Northern Lariat! He held Jerry back as Eric made the pin and got the three-count. 

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands as Jerry immediately went over to Chris and yanked him up to his feet, Chris responded by shoving him and the two began screaming at each other in the ring, Chris held up three fingers to say how many times they'd had this problem, he then turned to leave but Jerry pulled him back, they argued some more then Jerry slapped Chris across the face! Chris looked at the ground holding the spot he'd been hit then laid Jerry out with an enziguri!

Jason was out of the locker room before Jerry had even hit the ground, he made it out into the arena just as Chris lifted Jerry up for the cradle shock! He jumped up on the apron.

"Chris! Don't do it!" Chris turned to face him. "Don't do it! Don't Chris!"

Chris stared him down thinking about it then just let Jerry drop, he rolled out of the ring and Jason led him away while Jerry stared the two of them down.

* * *

Jason left Chris to cool off with Jay and Sonjay before going in search of his tag partner, in all the chaos he'd forgotten that he had a tag match that night, as he walked through the hall he bumped into Jerry. 

"You OK?"

"What do you think?" Hissed Jerry before barging past him, Jason shook his head.

"It's just as much your fault as his" he called, Jerry ignored him. "Man, I hate being the middle-man" he turned to keep going and bumped into Eric Young, they stared at each other for a second then Eric smiled.

"Good luck for later" he said offering his hand, Jason looked surprised but shook it.

"Thanks, good match by the way."

Eric nodded then went on his way, Jason shrugged then continued on his way to AJ's locker room, his partner was getting ready for the match.

"AJ."

"Hey kid" greeted his partner. "How's it going?"

"Apart from having to keep two of my buddies from killing each other? Not bad."

AJ laughed. "Where's Mara?"

"Gauntlet's up next, she's joining Tenay and West."

"Who's your pick?"

"Whoever come out last" smirked Jason.

"Cheat" muttered AJ. "I suppose you'll want me to turn on the monitor so you can watch it?"

Jason sat down and put his feet up. "That'd be great, and could you get me a soda while you're at it?"

AJ grinned and slapped Jason round the back of the head before turning the monitor on, he sat down and got settled.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Mara's music hit in the arena and she walked out in front of the TNA crowd, she held her belt up and walked down the ramp to the announce table, she shook hands with Tenay and West before sitting down as Tenay spoke to the home audiance. 

"Up next is a women's gauntlet match to brought about by TNA's latest working relationship, the Real Quality Wrestling promotion from England, we will determine a challenger to the RQW women's championship and at Against All Odds we'll give you the title match itself, joining us right now the reigning champion Mara Daniels."

"Hey, Mike, Don."

"Nice to have you out here Mara."

"Thanks, I'm out here to get a close look at my challengers and prove I'm a better announcer than my boyfriend as well as a better wrestler."

Tenay and West laughed. "Anyway, since the call went out last week the response has been amazing, the match will feature eighteen of the finest women's wrestlers in the world, that's six TNA knockouts and twelve unknown factors."

"All the more reason TNA should have a women's division" said Mara. "If we get that for an Independants championship imagine what a TNA title would get."

"True, now let's get things started!"

The rules were explained to the crowd, the match would be competed under battle-royal rules with a new entrant every minute until the final two, then it would become a straight up one-fall match, the announcer fell silent as everyone waited to see who would be the first competitor. Gail Kim's music hit and she came out accompanied by AMW, she didn't look happy at her number and glared at Mara as she got in the ring.

"Gail Kim not too pleased about her number" commented West as VKM's music hit and they accompanied their manager out to the ring.

"That is one weird woman" said West as she got in the ring and stared down Gail.

"Being weird can help" replied Mara. "It can psyche out all her opponents in this match and help her win."

"Really?"

"Why do you think Jason's won so many matches?"

The bell rangto begin the match and Levaeux immediately threw Gail down, she jumped up but got thrown down again and Levaeux dropped down in front of her and stared at her, Gail jumped up and threw a punch but it was blocked and she was thrown down again, Levaeux hit the ropes but AMW tripped her, VKM round round the ring and the two team brawled to the pack as Gail finally got control and hit Levaeux with a DDT, the ten second countdown began for the number three entrant.

"The next competitor... ODB!"

"The first of our independant entrants the ODB" said Tenay. "Ever had any dealings with her?"

"Not personally but she is someone who I'd like to face" answered Mara as ODB hit the ring and began beating on Gail, she knocked Levaeux down and hit some stomps then pulled Gail up by the hair, she climbed up to the top-rope and bounced Gail's head off the turnbuckle she was sitting on.

"That's an interesting visual" smirked West.

"I think we've found Jason's pick" laughed Mara as ODB hit some chops to both Gail and Levaeux, she threw Gail over but she landed on the apron and came back in as the next wrestler arrived.

"The next competitor... Cheerleader Melissa!"

Melissa wasted little time in getting down to the ring, she breezed past ODB and nailed Gail with a lariat, ODB turned but got a kick to the stomach followed by a swinging neckbreaker, Levaeux beat her to the punch and set her up for a powerbomb but she escaped and hit a samoan drop, ODB got up and she set her up for a air raid crash but ODB escaped and hit a fall away slam! She stood over Melissa and posed only for Gail to come up behind her and hit a neckbreaker leaving herself the only woman standing.

"The next competitor... Jazz!"

"Jazz?" Yelled West.

"The former WWE women's champion making her first TNA appearence tonight."

Jazz hit the ring and went right after Gail, she hit several right hands then dropped her with a DDT, she hit the ropes to go for a splash but Levaeux was up, she ducked a clothesline then put the voodoo queen in the bitch clamp! She held her up for a few seconds then dropped her on her face, ODB tried to get up but got put in the clamp and dropped as well, Melissa hit some right hands but missed one and got the clamp and Gail got it before she even got up! Jazz walked around the ring enjoying the moment then turned to Mara and made belt motions, she turned and glanced at the two ramps as the clock ran out.

"The next competitor... Sirelda!"

"This is gonna be good" smirked Mara as Sirelda marched towards the ring and Jazz, she broke the stare only once to glare at Mara as she walked past before getting in the ring and squaring up to Jazz.

"My God, she's actually bigger than Jazz!" Exclaimed Tenay as the crowd cheered for them to fight, Sirelda smirked at Jazz then spun round a chokeslammed Levaeux! Jazz took advantage of the distraction and got some shots in before Sirelda responded with some of her own, she took control and grabbed Jazz by the throat but got kicked in the stomach and set up for a fisherman's buster but escaped and began exchanging punches with Jazz again, Gail and Melissa were trying to toss ODB and Levaeux was still out as the countdown ended.

"The next competitor... Lacey!"

Mara groaned. "Why? Why bring her in?"

Lacey walked down to ring and stomped Levaeux a few times before turning to Sirelda and slapping her! She then spun round and did the same to Jazz! She laughed and posed while Sirelda and Jazz exchanged a furious look.

"Big mistake Lacey!" Laughed Mara as Jazz and Sirelda jumped her and began putting the boots to her, Jazz picked her up and tossed her to Sirelda who grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her! She went to toss her out but Jazz stopped her, pulled Lacey up and hit the fisherman's buster! They both pulled Lacey up and tossed her over as the clock ran out once again.

"Lacey has been eliminated! The next competitor... Rain!"

Rain ran out and checked on her SHIMMER tag partner before jumping in the ring and going after Sirelda and Jazz, she kicked Jazz down but Sirelda grabbed her by the throat, she slipped out then hit the Amazon with the Rain drop! Levaeux was staggering to her feet and Rain threw her over but she landed on the apron, Rain went after ODB and brawled with her while Gail and Melissa fought in another corner, Levauex came back in and attacked Jazz then hit the voodoo slam! The countdown ended once again for the next entrant.

"The next competitor... Christy Hemme!"

Christy took her time getting down to the ring as Leavauex waited for her, she got up on the apron and Levaeux stepped forward only to be jumped by Rain and Melissa, she got in the ring and took some shots at Jazz and Sirelda then turned into a big knockdown by ODB as the countdown ended.

"The next competitor... MisChif!"

Unlike Christy, MisChif sprinted down to the ring, Melissa went to meet her but Mischif spat the green mist into her face! Melissa staggered around blinded then MisChif tossed her out!

"Cheerleader Melissa has been eliminated!"

MisChif smirked down at Melissa as she was helped to her feet, Rain tried to creep up behind her but MisChif spun round and screeched in her face causing Rain to drop to the ground and scurry away, Sirelda and Jazz were back up and exchanging blows while Levauex, Gail and Christy all tried to toss ODB, the countdown began and ended signalling another woman.

"The next competitor... Sara Del Ray!"

"This has to be one of the favourites" commented Tenay. "Sara Del Ray is already the champion of the all-women promotion SHIMMER."

"Champ versus champ" smirked Mara. "Sounds good doesn't it?"

Del Ray quickly went after Rain and beat her down, Levaeux charged her but ate a big boot before being tossed over and out!

"Roxxi Levaeux has been eliminated!"

Del Ray quickly followed the elimination up be knocking down ODB then flooring Gail with a huge German suplex! MisChif ran over but got knocked down then Del Ray clotheslined Rain out!

"Rain has been eliminated!"

Sirelda and Jazz noticed Del Ray for the first time and and three-way staredown ensued before all three women began brawling! Christy was the only other woman standing and began taking shots at each downed wrestler as the next entrant arrived.

"The next competitor... So Cal Val!"

Val ran out to the ring and immediately speared Christy down to the mat and began throwing right hands, before Jazz pulled her off and took her down with a DDT, Del Ray threw Sirelda over but the Amazon held on and came back in, she grabbed Del Ray by the throat and dropped her with the chokeslam! Jazz turned to meet her and the two brawled it out yet again, the other women all began staggering to their feet as the clock counted down.

"The next competitor... Awesome Kong!"

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed West and Tenay at the same time, all the women in the ring froze and they, along with Mara, stared in shock as the huge woman casually walked down to the ring, as she stepped in Sirelda and Jazz charged but got nailed with a double clothesline, Kong then proceded to knock all the girls down with chops bar Christy who recieved a spinning backfist to the side of the head, she slumped to the mat but Kong pulled her up and tossed her out.

"Christy Hemme has been eliminated!"

Kong looked at all the fallen women then chose Val to be her next victim, she lifted her up and put her in a backbreaker hold over her shoulders almost bending Val in two! After letting her suffer for a while she walked over to the ropes and dumped Val out.

"So Cal Val has been eliminated!"

Kong again looked at the devastation around her as the clock counted down for the next girl.

"The next competitor... 'The Jezebel' Eden Black!"

"Eden Black here representing the RQW promotion, she is in fact the former champion so it only makes sense that she would be in this match" Tenay told the fans as Black hit the ring and Kong immediately knocked her down, Kong then grabbed both Jazz and Sirelda and tossed them both out!

"Jazz and Sirelda have been eliminated!"

Kong went to turn her attention to MisChif but she fought back with punches to the ribs, she went for some shots to the face but Kong nailed her with the spinning backfist then pulled her up and hit a sitout powerbomb! MisChif was out cold and Kong pulled her up with one hand and threw her out!

"MisChif has been eliminated!"

All the women left jumped Kong and tried to lift her out but she threw them all down and stood tall again as the clock ran down.

"The next competitor... Amy Dumas!"

The fans went nuts as Dumas sprinted out to the ring while Tenay and West tried to find the right words.

"The woman formerly known as Lita making a special one-night appearance in TNA! What a story it would be if she were to win tonight!"

Dumas immediately went to the top-rope and waited for someone to get up, ODB was the unfortunate one and she came off the top-rope and hit a hurricanranna! Kong charged her but she sidestepped and Kong hit the corner hard, Gail tried to jump her old rival but Dumas avoided her charge and hit a DDT! Eden Black stepped forward but received a kick to the stomach and got the twist of fate! ODB was getting up but Dumas ran forward and clotheslined her out!

"ODB has been eliminated!"

Dumas posed for the TNA crowd but Kong nailed her from behind and knocked her down as the next woman came out.

"The next competitor... Allison Danger!"

This time it was Mara's turn to be shocked.

"What's she doing here? She never told me she was gonna be in this!"

Allison gave her a small smile as she ran past then jumped in the ring, Kong went for her but she ducked a clothesline and knocked down Del Ray before trying an STO, Kong fought out of it and set her up for the sitout powerbomb but Allison countered it into a DDT! She jumped to her feet and Black charged her but she sidetepped and tossed her out!

"Eden Black has been eliminated!"

Allison put some boots to Kong before being jumped by Del Ray, Dumas and Gail were fighting it out and trying to toss each other as the second to last woman entered.

"The next competitor... Jacqueline Moore!"

"Jackie Moore making her first appearance in TNA since Turning Point of 2004" called West as Moore hit the ring and went after Gail and Dumas, Kong was returning to her feet only for Del Ray to jump her, she got some shots in but Kong caught her and pressed her over her head, Allison got up and Kong threw Del Ray onto her! The three former WWE champions all jumped Kong as the clock ran out for the final time.

"Ladies and gentleman the final competitor... Traci Brooks!"

"The luckiest bitch in the building" growled Mara as her old rival walked down to the ring.

"No love lost between you two then?" Asked Tenay.

"Nope, then again so long as Kong's in there there's no hope for anyone."

Traci finally got in the ring and jumped Allison from behind, Kong was punishing Gail with chops in the corner while Moore and Del Ray double-teamed Dumas, they whipped her and Del Ray hotshotted her but she landed on Moore's shoulders and hit a hurricanranna that took them both over the top!

"Jacqueline Moore and Amy Dumas have been eliminated!"

The crowd booed as Dumas's elimintation was announced, she stood up and waved to them before leaving the arena, in the ring Allison, Gail, Traci and Del Ray were all beating on Kong but she once again fought back, Gail, Del Ray and Allison went down but she missed a corner splash on Traci, she quickly went up top and tried the pie in the sky but Kong caught her and hit the sitout powerbomb! She pulled the lifeless Traci up and tossed her out.

"Traci Brooks has been eliminated!"

Kong smirked but then turned round for Del Ray to land a huge big boot! She didn't go down but Gail grabbed her and hit a neckbreaker! They then turned their attention to Allison, Gail told Del Ray to pick her up but when she stepped forward Gail grabbed her and tossed her out!

"Sara Del Ray has been eliminated!"

Gail laughed at Del Ray but Allison took advantage of her distraction and threw her over!

"Gail Kim has been eliminated!"

Gail flipped and tried to get back in the ring but Del Ray grabbed her and beat on her all the way to the back, the final two were Allison and Kong, the referee jumped in the ring just as Kong nailed Allison with the spinning backfist! She placed a foot over Allison but she got a shoulder off the mat.

Kong pulled Allison off the mat and pressed her over her head, she held her up for several seconds then dropped her on her face, she pulled her up and went for the sitout powerbomb one more time but Allison slipped down her back and tried a sunset flip but Kong sat down on her! The referee counted but Allison put her foot on the ropes, Kong pulled her out to the middle of the ring then climbed the ropes! She went for a big splash but Allison moved! Kong hit the mat hard then Allison rolled her up, the referee counted... and Allison got the three!

Mara was in the ring almost as soon as the count had been made, she watched as the referee helped Allison up then stepped up to her mentor, they stared at each other then hugged in the ring before Mara raised her arm, they hugged again then Mara held the ropes open for Allison and they both walked out of the arena.

* * *

_Well, I'm gonna leave it there, Allison Danger comes out of nowhere to get the title shot at Against All Odds where it'll be teacher vs. student, but first we have one last tune up match in Jason and AJ vs. the Team Canada B-Team Petey Williams and A1, what's gonna happen? And will Williams motivation inspire Eric Young to great things? Find out soon._

_I'm out._

_James_


	52. The BTeam

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, let's just kick things off, shall we?_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Two-The B-Team**

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to enter?"

Allison smirked as Mara ran forward. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry, it's just... I... you... why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, it worked."

"Yeah, very well too" said Mara before hugging her mentor.

"So this is TNA? Personally I like Ring of Honor better but that's just me."

"Some people like us, some people don't" shrugged Mara, she glanced over Allison's shoulder and saw Jason and AJ coming over. "Uh oh."

"What?" Allison turned and her smile vanished.

"Hey Allison, long time no see" said AJ.

"AJ" Allison replied simply then turned her glare on Jason, he stepped behind his partner and waved nervously.

"Hi, how's it going?"

Allison ignored him. "I better get going, see you Sunday Mara, bye AJ" she walked off without even looking at Jason.

"See ya" he called before turning to Mara. "That went well."

"I thought she'd be harsher."

"Maybe she's going soft" muttered AJ, Jason laughed.

"Well, forgive me if I keep my guard up for a while."

"So, did I manage to prove I'm better than you at announcing as well as wrestling?" Smirked Mara.

"Well, I did like the ODB comment" shrugged Jason. "And you implying that I'm a pervert but I'm still better at calling matches" AJ suddenly laughed. "What?" AJ turned to Mara.

"You should've seen him when Kong came out, he almost got down on his knee's and start praying that she wouldn't win!"

"That woman frightens me, that voodoo freak was one thing but her? Hulk Hogan would have trouble slamming her!"

"Ahhh Hogan" sighed AJ. "The stories I've heard about him."

"Like what?"

"There's a rumour that a guy once asked him why his workrate had gotten so bad and he said 'Workrate? That another word for Match-Fee Brother? It's still as high as ever!"

Jason laughed. "Sad thing is that's probably true."

"As much as I love hearing people rip Hogan" cut in Mara. "Who'd you guys pick to win the gauntlet?"

"Kong" said AJ, Jason looked embarrassed.

"I kinda picked whoever came out last."

"So you picked Traci?"

"Not intentionally."

"You had eighteen people to pick and you chose the one woman I hate more than anyone?"

"Like I said... wait, I thought you hated Trinity more than anyone, considering all the times you tried to kill her when we were getting started."

"Trinity?" Asked AJ. "I thought that she'd hate Alexis" Jason immediately began making gestures for him to stop. "Considering that Jason... oh, yeah I agree with ya kid, it's gotta be Trinity."

* * *

"Sonjay?" 

"Yeah kid?"

"Where the hell is everyone?" Asked Jason looking around the deserted locker room.

"Jay's gone to smuggle the Playstation in and Chris went back to the hotel to calm down."

"And Jerry?" Sonjay shrugged. "OK, what happened?"

"Just after Chris left Jerry came looking for another fight, Jay told him to chill and that Chris had a point about the whole veteren thing, Jerry got pissed and called us, and you, a bunch of ingrates then he left."

Jason sighed. "Man, never had Jerry down as one of those bitter veteren guys."

"To be fair to him Chris is being a little bit of a shithead as well."

"True, so what do we do?"

"What we did when you and Chris had your little spat."

Jason smirked. "Ignore it and hope it goes away?"

"Exactly."

Jason laughed. "Well, I better get going, can't let AJ get all the glory."

"Good luck kid."

"Don't need it Dutt."

* * *

"Right, you two ready?" 

"We got this coach" replied Williams.

"Good, I don't care what it takes, soften them up as much as you can, big man, if there was ever a time to step up it's now."

A1 nodded. "No problem."

D'Amore turned to the other two members of his team. "Bobby, great job out there."

"What about me?" Asked Eric. "I got the pin."

"After Bobby took out Sabin."

"Yeah, but I..." Eric faltered at the look D'Amore was giving him.

"Eric, one good move doesn't make up for all your screwups, now, you two know what to do right?"

"Yeah" smirked Roode.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Good, Petey, A1, let's go."

* * *

"Pick up the pace kid" called AJ. "We're up!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Team Canada's music was playing in the arena and D'Amore was leading his boys down the ramp, Jason sped up but popped the brakes to avoid colliding with a guy coming round a corner. "Sorry man I... Chris?"

"Hey kid" smirked his friend.

"I thought you went back to your hotel?"

"I did, had to come back to get these" he held up his boots. "I was so desperate to get outta here I forgot 'em."

"Oh, you sticking around?"

"Nah, chances are Jerry's still around and I've got nothing to say to him."

"Yeah, well..."

"Jason! You can catch up with your buddy later!" Called AJ, he and Mara were waiting by the tunnel for the cue to go out. "C'mon!"

"I better go" said Chris. "See ya Sunday kid."

"Later man" Chris left and Jason turned to head for the tunnel but another guy came round the corner. "Jeez Shelley, watch were you're going."

"Screw you" replied Shelley before continuing on his way, Jason headed for the tunnel then stopped.

"Hey, wait a second..."

"KID!"

Jason snapped back to Earth and sprinted over to AJ and Mara pushing whatever thoughts he had out of his mind.

* * *

AJ's music played the tag team champions out to the ring, Williams and A1 looked almost as focused as Roode and Eric had been earlier in the night, Jason and AJ hopped in the ring and the Canadian's immediately tried to jump them but the champs were expecting it, Jason ducked A1's clothesline and began brawling with him while AJ and Williams fought it out, the 'Phenomenal One' sent Williams out then joined Jason in beating on A1, they whipped him and hit a double backdrop then dropkicked him out next to Williams, Jason stepped to one side and offered AJ the shot, his partner smirked then went to the ropes and hit a springboard shooting star press! He jumped to his feet and posed while Jason went to the top-rope, he waited for the two Canadian's to get back up then hit a moonsault! 

"What? No springboard?" Laughed AJ helping his partner to his feet.

"Nah, I gave it the week off" the teen smirked before throwing Williams back in the ring, AJ followed him in and they whipped Williams and tried a hiptoss but he flipped through it, they held on and clotheslined him back across their knees then fell back dropping him on his face! A1 jumped in and charged but Jason dropped down and he ran into a huge dropkick from AJ! He rolled out as Jason set Williams up for a suplex, he held him while AJ went up top and came down with a cross-body! He covered but Williams kicked out.

AJ quickly threw Williams into a corner then hit a discus clothesline when he came out before hitting a big kneedrop for a two-count, he dragged Williams back to the corner and tagged Jason, they whipped Williams and AJ hit a punch to the gut then Jason hit a shining wizard! He covered but Williams kicked out, Jason hit some stomps then waited for him to stand before hitting the ropes and connecting with a flying forearm, he nipped up, posed then spun round, tagged AJ and used the ropes to bring his partner in over the ropes onto Williams, he covered but only got a two-count, he went out to the apron and went to springboard in but D'Amore grabbed his foot, he kicked him down and jumped but Williams dropkicked him out of the air! AJ crashed to the mat while Williams rolled to his corner and tagged A1.

The muscle man of Team Canada immediately began putting the boots to AJ then pulled him up and slammed him with ease, he slammed AJ again then hit an elbow drop for a two-count. AJ tried to fight back up but got clotheslined back down before A1 pulled him up and hit a running powerslam for a two-count, he slammed AJ again then tagged Williams in, he pressed his own partner over his head then threw him down on AJ! Williams covered but Jason jumped in and broke it up. Williams cheapshotted the teen then whipped AJ and hit a leg-lariat, he went to the apron and when AJ got up vaulted over and hit a gutbuster! He covered but AJ kicked out, he stomped AJ down then tagged A1 back in.

A1 waited for AJ to stand then whipped him and powerslammed him for a two-count, he set AJ up for a pumphandle slam but AJ slipped out, A1 tried a clothesline but AJ ducked then tried a leapfrog but the big man caught him and hit a powerbomb! He covered but Jason broke the pin up again, A1 dragged AJ back to his corner and tagged Williams, they whipped AJ and tried a double clothesline but AJ ducked then hit the moonsault into the reverse DDT on both of them! He crawled to his corner as the two Canadians struggled to their feet then made the tag to Jason!

Jason jumped in and quickly knocked Williams down with a right hand, he nailed A1 but the big man didn't go down, he tried a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit a neckbreaker, Williams charged him but he sidestepped and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count, A1 got up in a corner and the teen nailed him with a stinger splash! Williams got up in another corner so Jason gave him one as well! AJ jumped in and the two sent A1 to the outside then nailed Williams with a high-low combo! Jason covered but D'Amore pulled him off, Jason swung for him but missed as A1 came back, he charged but Jason ducked his clothesline then him and AJ hit the superkick and the Pele! AJ went to the apron and Jason pulled Williams up, he lifted him up to his shoulders and hit the C-Bomb! Instead of covering he rolled to the corner and tagged AJ who went up top and nailed the spiral tap! He made the pin and got the win.

"Two down" smirked AJ as he stood up.

"And two to go" replied Jason, just then he saw Roode hit the ring behind AJ, he pushed his partner aside and took a big clothesline that put him down, AJ began brawling with him but A1 came in and joined the fight as Eric came walking slowly down the ramp, A1 held AJ and Roode went for a clothesline but AJ ducked and he nailed his teammate! Jason got up and the two sent Roode out as well. On the outside D'Amore thrust a chair into Eric's hands and ordered him into the ring, he rolled in behind Jason and AJ as they posed for the crowd, he stared at the chair in his hands then went to leave again, he saw Williams staring at him then suddenly spun round and chaired AJ in the back! He went down and Jason spun round.

"What the... Eric?"

Before Eric could say anything Williams jumped in, Jason cut him off and knocked him down then Eric smashed him in the head with the chair! Jason joined AJ on the mat and Eric threw the chair away, he went to leave but his teammates stopped him, they brought the tag titles in and handed one to Eric, Roode held his up while A1 lifted Eric up onto his shoulders again. Eric smiled and held his belt up as AJ struggled to his feet, he got up but Roode nailed him in the head with the belt! D'Amore brought the Canadian flag in and they draped it over the champions then put the belts down on top of it, D'Amore made a point to raise Eric's hand as the rest of the team stood over Jason and AJ.

* * *

_Welp, another chapter in the books, can Jason and AJ keep their belts? Will Eric continue to step up for the team? And can Mara turn back the challenge of her mentor Allison Danger? Find out next time at Against All Odds!_

_I'm out._

_James_


	53. Against All Odds

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, unlike the guy who came up with that catchphrase I ain't gonna no-show, I just won't tell ya when I will show, anywho, Against All Odds, can Jason and AJ turn back the challenge of Bobby Roode and newly focused Eric Young? Will Mara pull off an upset against Allison Danger? Will things explode between Chris and Jerry? And finally, will Jason get hammered on his birthday? Let's Find Out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Three-Against All Odds**

"Here comes the birthday boy!" Smirked Sonjay as Jason came into the locker room.

"What, no song?" Smirked Jason, Jay and Sonjay laughed, Chris didn't even look up. "Chris? Helloooo? Song? Yknow, happy birthday to you and all that?" Chris's face cracked. "I got a smile!"

Chris shook his head. "Just remember when you try to focus on your match later I'll be doing the same thing."

"Hey, that's cool, so where's..." Jason stopped when Jay and Sonjay began shaking their heads. "... uhh, where's all the food? Birthday boy needs food y'know."

"Birthday boy's about to get his ass whooped" said Jay. "Unless Mara's beaten us to it."

"Mara? She's too busy worrying about how to beat Allison, never seen her so desperate to win before."

"Thought she and Allison were tight?"

"They are, but that just makes her want to win more, bragging rights. Think about this Chris, if you had a match with me, you'd want to beat me to within an inch of my life so you could throw it back in my face right?"

"Hell yeah."

"What do you think he's been doing to us?" Muttered Sonjay.

"So anyway she's probably watching tapes of Allison right now threatening whoever tries to turn off the monitor."

"Your girl scares me" said Sonjay.

"Scares me too" answered Jason. "Trick is not to show any fear around her, otherwise you're finished."

"Who's finished?" Asked Mara, Jason jumped as his girlfriend came up behind him.

"Uhhh, Sonjay, just heard he's facing... who was it again?"

"Me and Jay against the Diamond's."

"See? He's history."

"Riiight, anyway can I use the monitor in hear? The other girls won't let me watch the tapes."

"What makes you think we'll let you?" Smirked Chris.

"Because if I kick your asses Cornette'll be too busy laughing at you to punish me."

"Fair point" laughed Jason.

"Just cause you're scared of her doesn't mean you gotta kiss her ass."

"Scared? Me?"

"Your Mom did say that she had to talk you in to talking to me."

"In my defense you are a girl who, at the time, knew about a hundred more holds than me, if I had've pissed you off then that was it, career over before it started."

"What career?" Laughed Sonjay.

"Sonjay, how many times have you been X Champion?"

"Zing!" Laughed Jay.

"Shut up Jay, how many times have you won it?"

"How long have you been here?"

Jason, Chris and Mara turned away from the arguing pair to the monitor, Mara put the tape in and they watched the match, or tried to as Mara kept rewinding it at some of Allison's bigger moves so she could try and figure out a way to counter it.

"Mara, it's simple, when she goes for the shining wizard... duck."

"That's just what she'd expect me to do."

"OK, don't duck" said Chris. "Just let her knock you out, that'll catch her out" Jason laughed and high-fived him. "Seriously though, just take a page out of your boyfriend here's book, don't plan anything, go out there and wing it."

"Works for me" shrugged Jason. "The playa and 'Black Machismo' still arguing?"

"Yup" smirked Chris. "Jay! Sonjay! You're up guys."

Jay and Sonjay stood up and, without breaking their argument, headed out towards the ring.

"All I'm saying Sonjay is that I've only been here a year, you've been round longer and had more shots than me."

"I've had better matches! Remember the best of three between me and Red?"

"No, did you lose that as well?"

Chris laughed and shook his head. "God I love those guys. Looking forward to the party?"

"Yup, I'll be looking forward to it even more if I still have my belt."

"Tell me about it."

"OK, I'm in a pretty good mood right now cause I have a belt, if I keep said belt then..."

"Kid, shut up."

"Alright."

Mara sighed. "Well I better go get ready."

"You could always change here" smirked Chris, Mara glared at him. "Just saying what Jason's thinking."

"Look, just because you buried yourself is no reason to bring me down with you!"

"That's it, I'm out of here."

"Good luck Mara."

"Bye, so what now?"

Jason grinned. "Now Chris, we watch our best friends make asses of themselves on pay-per-view."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

In the Team Canada locker room D'Amore was pacing back and forth in front of his boys. 

"You're inside their heads now, they aren't going to be thinking straight, especially Cena, he's gonna be more focused on getting a hold of Eric than keeping the belt, and Styles can't handle the rest of you on his own..."

"Uhhh, Scott? What happens if Jason does catch me?"

D'Amore patted Eric on the back. "Eric, we're a team, he catches you then we'll bail you out right boys? Now you and Bobby go get ready, you've got gold to win."

Roode and Eric went to change, Willams walked up to the D'Amore. "So what's this big plan you got?"

D'Amore smirked. "Petey, ever heard of the Freebird rule?"

"Yeah?"

"It's simple, I talked to Cornette and he agreed, for once, that if Bobby and Eric win then any two of you guys can defend the belts."

"Yeah, and?"

"Petey, work it out, if Eric and Bobby win we can get Eric out and let you defend the belts with Bobby, everybody wins!"

Williams smirked. "I like it, nice plan coach."

"Thanks, now grab A1 and go get ready as well, chances are we might need some 'moral support' out there."

Williams nodded and went to get his teammate, D'Amore grinned to himself and sat down, everything was going to plan.

* * *

"Mara?" JB's voice made Mara's head snap up. 

"JB?"

"Just wondering if..."

"Interview?"

"Yes."

Mara shrugged. "Yeah why not?"

"Thanks, Mara you are about to defend the RQW women's championship against an old friend of yours in Allison Danger, are you up to the challenge?"

"Well JB, I'm up for it, but it's still gonna be tough, Allison an me are very close, she trained me, helped me get into the business and she still gives me advice when I need it."

"Do you think that this might give her an advantage over you?"

"Think? JB, Allison knows every counter to my counter of her counter of one of my counters, but at the same time I've learned..." Mara stopped as Allison walked up.

"Just came to wish you luck, and to remind you of the little fact that, while you're probably the best women's wrestler in TNA, and RQW" she tapped the belt on Mara's shoulder. "But I'm the one who taught you everything you know."

"Almost everything Allison, I've learned a few tricks of my own."

"Well, I look forward to seeing them" Allison walked off and Mara smirked to herself before following, JB went to wrap it up but stopped as another person walked up and stared after Mara.

"Best women's wrestler? We'll see about that."

* * *

Allison was waiting in the ring when Mara's music hit and she walked out to the ring, she hopped over the ropes into the ring and stared Allison down, she handed her belt over and shook hands with her mentor as the referee called for the bell. 

The two circled each other not breaking eye-contact before stepping forward and locking up, they battled it out then Allison put Mara in a headlock, Mara used the ropes but Allison popped the brakes and kept the hold on then took Mara down to the mat and still kept it on, Mara managed to put on a headscissor but Allison broke free and jumped to her feet, Mara tried to apply a headlock but Allison slipped out and put her in a wristlock, she let Mara stuggle for a while then took her down into an armbar, Mara managed to twist out of it but Allison took her down into another one, Mara tried to twist out again but Allison rolled through it and kept it on forcing Mara to put her foot on the ropes to break the hold.

Allison jumped to her feet and laughed at Mara then messed up her hair, Mara jumped to her feet looking angry but calmed herself down and locked up with Allison again, she tried to put on a wristlock but Allison just slipped out and put a headlock on again, Mara used the ropes and managed to get her off but Allison knocked her down with a shoulderblock, she hit the ropes and Mara went to go under but Allison stopped herself then walked across Mara's back, Mara jumped up to her feet again and glared at her mentor, Allison shrugged then quickly took Mara down into a pin, Mara powered out and charged but got hit with an armdrag, then another, she charged Allison again but got tossed over the ropes, she grabbed on and skinned the cat back in but charged Allison again and got sent to the outside.

Mara jumped back to her feet and began pacing around outside the ring trying to keep her composure, Allison walked over and held the ropes open for her but she just jumped over them and stared Allison down, they went for another lock up and this time Mara got the headlock on, Allison pushed her off and braced for the shoulderblock but Mara braked then took out Allison's legs and bridged into a pin for a two-count, Allison powered out and got a backslide for a two-count then hit another armdrag, Mara jumped up and hit one of her own then hit a second and put on an armbar, Allison managed to counter right into a pin but Mara kicked out and kept it on, this time Allison had to use the ropes to break the hold and when she got up offered Mara another handshake, Mara extended her own but got taken down into a small package! She kicked out but Allison just took her down again, Mara jumped up but Allison scooped her up for a slam, Mara slipped out and hit the ropes but ran right into a backdrop, she rolled to her knees and Allison went for her shining wizard but Mara peeled back and rolled out of the ring to the floor.

Allison played to the crowd as Mara watched on getting more and more frustrated, she rolled back in the ring and squared up to Allison, they went to lock up but Mara went for a kick only for Allison to catch it, she wagged a finger at Mara then tried a throw but Mara back-flipped through it to her feet! Allison looked stunned allowing Mara to hit a big chop, she hit a couple more then tried a whip, Allison reversed it and tried a backdrop but Mara leaped over her, hit the ropes again and went for a bulldog but Allison slipped out and got a roll-up for another two-count, they jumped up and Mara got the kick in then began hitting Allison with right hands, she tried a suplex but Allison landed behind her and hit her with some chops when she turned, she whipped her towards a corner and Mara tried an up and over but Allison stopped, Mara landed in front of her and Allison took her down into a sleeper, she tried to lock it on but Mara slipped out and jumped back to her feet, Allison jumped up as well and Mara charged, Allison sidestepped but Mara jumped from the ring to the top-rope then came looking for a cross-body but Allison rolled through it into a pin of her own! Mara kicked out and rolled out of the ring again.

Mara had finally had enough and booted the steel steps as she tried to figure out a way to outsmart Allison, while she was doing this Allison came out to the floor behind her, she turned and tried a punch but Allison blocked and hit one of her own, she nailed Mara with some chops then bounced her head off the apron and threw her back into the ring. She whipped Mara and went for another backdrop but Mara countered and set her up for the Angels Wings! She got Allison up but at the last second Allison countered it into a pin, Mara kicked out and Allison tried a slam but the teen landed behind her and went for the Last Rites! Again Allison managed to counter into a pin, they jumped up again and Allison went to grab Mara but the teen speared her down to the mat and began throwing punches and her head, Allison kicked her off but Mara took her down again and got some more punches in until the referee pulled her off, Allison got up in a corner and Mara hit some chops then whipped her across the ring, Allison came staggering out of the corner and Mara hit a big clothesline to put her down, Allison rolled to the outside to recover but Mara wasn't going to let the advantage go and dived through the ropes! She crashed into Allison and both of them collided with the crowd barrier leaving them down on the ground.

Mara got up first and put the boots to Allison before pulling her up and rolling her back into the ring, she followed and waited for her to stand then hit some kicks to Allison's stomach and back then hit a big roundhouse to put her down for a two-count, Allison sat up but Mara hit a hard kick to her face and covered for another two-count, she let Allison get up then whipped her and hit a spinkick for another two-count, she hit some more stomps on her mentor then backed off and hit a neckbreaker when Allison stood up, she covered and got yet another two-count, Allison got up in a corner and Mara hit a big clothesline then bulldogged her, instead of covering she went up top and when Allison was standing came down with a cross-body for a two-count.

Mara rolled out to the apron and waited until Allison was up again then jumped to the top and hit a flying clothesline, instead of making the pin she hit the ropes but Allison came out of nowhere with an STO! She quickly made the pin but Mara kicked out, Allison staggered to her feet first and nailed Mara with some right hands then whipped her, she hiptossed the teen then hit a massive kick to the back then followed that with a dropkick to the head, Mara tried to get up but Allison knocked her down and scraped her boot across the teen's face, she did it again then pulled her up and suplexed her for a two-count, Mara got up in a corner and Allison hit a knee to the gut then lifted her up to the top-rope, she went for a superplex but Mara fought out of it and pushed her down, Allison rolled to her feet but Mara came off with a missile dropkick! She rolled into a pin but Allison kicked out.

Mara quickly rolled to her feet as Allison got up in a corner, she charged and hit a running knee to Allison's head then brought her out of the corner with a DDT for a two-count, she quickly dragged Allison into position and went for the BME but Allison jumped to her feet just as Mara reached the top-rope, she went to trip her but Mara kicked her away and hit a moonsault on her while she was still standing! She covered but Allison kicked out again, Allison went to the corner again and Mara went for the stinger splash but Allison moved, Mara hit the corner hard then turned for Allison to hit a huge lariat! She covered but Mara kicked out, she lifted the teen up and went for a Death Valley Driver but Mara began fighting out, Allison dropped her and went for another STO but Mara elbowed out of it and set up for the Angels Wings again, Allison escaped but Mara countered right into the Last Rites only for Allison to take her down to the mat in a chokehold! Mara tried to reach the ropes but Allison held onto her and rolled out to the middle of the ring, Mara kept fighting but was fading fast, Allison sensed the end was near and tightened the hold, Mara struggled finally went limp, the referee checked her arm and it fell twice but on the third Mara stopped it and managed to roll into a pin! Allison kicked out and tried to put the hold back on but Mara grabbed hold of the ropes.

Allison went over to a corner and climbed to the top-rope, before she could come off Mara stopped her and followed her up, they fought it out then Allison knocked Mara away, Mara came back but Allison grabbed her and hit a tornado DDT! She covered but Mara kicked out again, Allison backed off and went to go for her shining wizard again but Mara jumped to her feet and cut her off with a superkick! They both collapsed to the mat and Mara landed on top of Allison, the referee made the count but Allison kicked out, they both pulled themselves up and Mara went for the Angels Wings again but Allison backdropped her, Mara bounced up and avoided her clothesline then went for a cross-body but Allison caught her and threw her up to her shoulders and hit the DVD! She covered but Mara kicked out, Allison pulled her up and went for it again but Mara fought out of it and went for the Last Rites yet again but Allison grabbed the ropes causing her to drop to the mat, Allison went for the shining wizard but Mara caught her foot, kicked her other one out from under her and bridged into a pin! The referee counted but Allison kicked out, they got up again and Mara nailed Allison with an STO then went to the corner, she went for the BME but Allison rolled out of the way! Mara hit the mat hard and Allison got a roll-up but Mara kicked out again.

Allison pulled Mara up and went to put the chokehold back on but Mara escaped and hit a jawbreaker, she charged but Allison elbowed her away and went for the lariat, Mara ducked and tried a whip but Allison reversed it, Mara ducked an elbow then jumped on the ropes and back-flipped behind Allison, she tried a German suplex but Allison slipped out and tried a victory roll only for Mara to sit down and turn it into a pin of her own! She held on as tight as she could as the referee counted and got the three!

Allison was on her feet first after the three-count and shook her head in shock then turned to Mara, they stared each other down then Allison helped the teen to her feet and raised her arm for the crowd, the referee came in with the belt and handed it to Mara as Jason came down, he hugged his girlfriend then turned to find Allison staring him down, he looked around nervously then spread his arms asking for a hug, Allison glared at him but he held his hand out, Allison stared at it then slowly extended her own and shook it before leaving the two teens to celebrate.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually shook your hand." 

"I know, I thought she was gonna try and break it off."

"Well, you have spent three years trying to piss her off."

"Trying?" Came a voice that made both teens jump. "He doesn't need to, I tag with him and he pisses me off everytime I talk to him."

"And you give me a heart attack whenever you get here, ever thought of a career as a ninja?"

AJ laughed. "What d'you think I do when I ain't wrestling?"

"I dunno, jerk off?"

"That might be what you do but..."

"Guys! I don't really wanna know about the more perverted habit of the male species."

"We're a species now?"

AJ shrugged. "Anyway, c'mon, you, me, strategy meeting."

"I thought we agreed to just go out there and kick ass?"

"Good point, meeting over, let's go watch your pal Sabin get his ass whooped."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"OK, what are the Paparazzi doing out there?" 

"Beats me" shrugged AJ, from the moment the bell rang Nash, Shelley and Devine had been standing at the top of the ramp watching the match. Jerry and Chris had been holding nothing back against each other and Chris was busted quite badly after a collision with the steps, despite this he kept fighting but it looked like Jerry had the belt won, out of nowhere Chris nailed a superkick then went for a top-rope legdrop but Jerry moved, Chris hit the mat hard and bounced back up and Jerry went for a TKO, Chris escaped that and went for the enziguri that he laid Jerry out with before but Jerry ducked that and tried the cradle piledriver! He tried to get Chris up but suddenly found himself in position for the cradle shock! He slipped off Chris's shoulders and went for the cradle piledriver again but Chris got a roll-up out of nowhere for the win!

"Score one for the good guys!" Smirked Jason as Chris was handed his belt, he turned his attention to the Paparazzi, Devine looked like he wanted to come down to the ring but Shelley was holding him back, Nash stepped in and pulled Devine away leaving Shelley and Chris staring each other down, Shelley smirked then threw up the Detroit gesture before leaving, Chris stared after him in confusion then shrugged to himself and left as well.

"What's with Shelley?" Muttered Jason.

"Don't know, don't care" replied AJ. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

"This is it" said D'Amore. "You boys ready?" 

"We're ready Scott" smirked Roode, Eric nodded nervously.

"Good, let's go bring home the gold" as the team left he turned to Williams and A1. "You know what to do?"

"We know."

"Good."

* * *

The Canadian's were waiting in the ring when the champions came out, Eric stepped behind Roode as Jason got in the ring, Eric slipped out of the ring leaving Roode to square up to both AJ and Jason, the teen exchanged a look with his partner then got out of the ring leaving the 'Phenomenal One' to kick things off with Roode. 

AJ and Roode circled each other but before they could lock up D'Amore made a grab at AJ, AJ aimed a kick at him and Roode charged only for AJ to sidestep and hit some right hands, he whipped Roode and hit a dropkick then went for Eric but he jumped off the apron before AJ could reach him, Roode got up but AJ went right back after him beating him down to the mat then whipping him and hitting a backdrop, he dragged Roode back to the corner and tagged Jason in and held Roode for the teen to get some shots in, Jason then whipped Roode hard into a corner and caught him with a backdrop and a dropkick, Roode rolled to his corner and tried to tag Eric in but Eric wanted no part of Jason and jumped off the apron, D'Amore ripped into him as Jason dragged Roode back to his corner and tagged AJ, they took turns giving Roode right hands then Jason hit a big one to put him down. Eric got back up on the apron as AJ hit Roode with a big kneedrop for a two-count, he pulled Roode back up and slammed him then tagged Jason and brought him in over the top-rope onto Roode, he covered but Eric came in and pulled him off.

Jason slowly got to his feet and turned his glare on Eric, he went to turn away but spun round and lunged at him, Eric bailed but Jason followed and chased him around the ring, Eric dived back in and Roode tried to clothesline Jason but the teen ducked and kept charging after Eric, they did another lap of the ring then Eric sprinted up the ramp towards the back, Jason gave up the chase and stared after him as Roode slipped up behind him, he tried a cheapshot but Jason beat him to the punch and beat him back down to the ring, he bounced Roode's head off the steps then threw him back in the ring and went up top, he waited until Roode was standing then came down with a big cross-body for a two-count. He pulled Roode back to his corner and tagged AJ as Eric slowly came back down to the ring, Jason got Roode up for a suplex and held him as AJ came down with a cross-body of his own for a two-count. AJ quickly pulled Roode up and hit a back-suplex for another near fall then tagged Jason back in, they whipped Roode and AJ got a shot to the gut allowing Jason to hit the shining wizard! He covered but Eric came in and broke it up, Jason jumped to his feet but Eric was already out of the ring.

Jason stomped Roode down then pulled him up and hit a neckbreaker for a two-count then tagged AJ, we waited for Roode to get up then hit a springboard forearm for a two-count, D'Amore was screaming at Eric to get in the ring and do something as AJ scooped Roode up and hit a backbreaker and a gutbuster then covered for a two-count, once again he tagged Jason in, the teen scooped Roode up and slammed him then whipped him into a corner and charged but ate a boot, Roode charged out of the corner but Jason nailed a powerslam for a two-count, he went to hit the ropes but D'Amore grabbed his foot, he kicked him away and turned back to Roode only to be hit with a big belly-to-belly suplex, Roode rolled to his corner but Eric backed off again, Roode berated him but noticed Jason getting up, he quickly beat the teen back down and hit a neckbreaker on Jason for a two-count then finally tagged Eric in.

Eric slowly came in and walked over to Jason, he looked around then began stomping the teen down, he pulled Jason back up and slammed him, gianing confidence he picked Jason up and hit another then backed off and hit a spinning clothesline when Jason got up, he whipped the teen and backdropped him then hit another clothesline and pinned for a two-count, he went to pick Jason up but the teen got a shot to the gut in, Eric immediately dropped him and tagged Roode back in, Jason made it to his feet but Roode kicked him in the gut and threw him back down to the mat, he pulled the teen up and slammed him then kicked him in the head and covered for a two-count, he tagged Eric in and held Jason for him to get some shots in, Eric complied but Jason tried to get at him causing him to bail again while Roode beat Jason back down again, he came back in and they double suplexed Jason for a two-count.

Eric put some more boots to Jason then went up top, he went for a cross-body but Jason caught him, the teen went to throw him but Roode came in and kicked the teen's legs out from under him causing Eric to fall into a pin! The ref counted but Jason kicked out. Eric got some more kicks in then brought Jason back to his corner and tagged Roode, they whipped Jason and hit a double flapjack, Roode covered but Jason kicked out at two again. Roode slammed Jason then went up top, he went for a kneedrop but Jason moved, Roode slammed his knee into the mat and began limping over to his corner while Jason tried to crawl over to AJ but Eric got the tag, he ran across the ring and stopped Jason then dragged him back to the middle of the ring, he whipped the teen and tried a clothesline but Jason ducked and hit the flying forearm! He lay on the mat for a second then nipped up! He waited for Eric to stand but Roode came back in, Jason sidestepped and tossed him out then gave Eric an atomic drop, two clotheslines and a slam before going up top, D'Amore jumped up on the apron but Jason kicked him down, Roode tried his luck but Jason knocked him away as well, Eric was now up and he hit the ropes causing Jason to fall on the ropes, Eric then set the teen up and hit a DVD! He covered but AJ broke up the pin, Eric quickly pulled Jason up and set him up for a powerbomb but Jason backdropped out of it and hit a superkick! They both collapsed to the mat but Eric reached out and tagged Roode, he came in and grabbed Jason and began dragging him back across the ring but Jason hit an enziguri then dived and tagged in AJ!

AJ jumped in over the top-rope and charged past Roode, jumped onto the middle-rope and hit the moonsault reverse DDT! He jumped up and when Roode was on his feet went for a suplex, Roode slipped out but AJ held on and hit a neckbreaker! He covered but Roode kicked out, Eric was up but AJ clotheslined him out of the ring then hit Roode with a brainbuster and went up top and hit a frog splash! He covered but Eric broke up the pin, Jason came back and jumped Eric kicking off a brawl, Jason kocked Eric down then hit Roode with a stinger splash! Eric got the high-low combo then Roode walked into a double brainbuster! D'Amore jumped up on the apron distracting the referee as A1 came out, he didn't even make it to the ring as Jason dived over the ropes and took him out! Williams did make it to the ring but AJ ducked his clothesline and hit the Pele! Roode tried to jump AJ but got the Pele as well! Eric tried his luck but AJ dodged and went for another Pele but Eric dodged, grabbed his legs and hit the wheelbarrow neckbreaker! He made the cover but at the last second AJ kicked out, D'Amore jumped back up on the apron while Eric grabbed the Canadian flag, he went to hit AJ but Jason came back in, Eric swung but Jason ducked and hit a reverse DDT, the teen then grabbed D'Amore and brought him into the ring as the ref went to get the flag out of the ring, Jason pulled D'Amore up and called for the C-Bomb but A1 came in and nailed him in the head with one of the title belts! He and D'Amore bailed with the evidence as Eric went up top and came down with a big elbow drop! He covered but AJ broke up the pin.

Roode was back in the ring and he knocked AJ down, Eric got up and Roode called for the Hart Attack, he whipped Jason and Eric hit the ropes but AJ came in out of nowhere with a dropkick! Roode lifted Jason up but Eric was nowhere in sight allowing the teen to slip out and hit the impaler! D'Amore distracted the referee again and A1 and Williams jumped in, they charged but Jason and AJ ducked then the teen nailed A1 with the C-Bomb while AJ dropped Williams with the Styles Clash! D'Amore tried to get in the ring but Mara came round and pulled him down and hit a DDT on the floor! The referee admonished her as Roode grabbed one of the title belts, he charged at AJ but Jason pulled his partner out of the way and Roode nailed Eric! He turned and Jason and AJ hit the superkick and the Pele! He fell to the outside with Williams and A1 leaving Eric alone, Jason and AJ exchanged a look then both went up top and AJ came off with a spiral tap! He jumped to his feet and dived over the ropes onto the rest of Team Canada while Jason hit the Showstealer Press! He covered and put Eric down for the three count.

"Well that was fun" smirked Jason as AJ handed him his belt. "We gotta do this more often."

AJ just laughed and helped his partner to his feet and they watched the Canadian's leave.

* * *

"C'mon kid!" Yelled Jay. "We partying or not?"

"I'm coming" called Jason then turned to Mara. "You sure you don't have a problem with this?"

"Of course not, have fun, just don't wake me up or puke all over the sofa again."

Jason smirked. "Can't make any promises."

Mara sighed. "And don't do anything too crazy."

"Mara you know me, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"OK" said Jason sitting back down. "What've we learned?"

"That beating up guys in bars is wrong" said Sonjay. "Even if they deserve it."

"Jay?"

"That when you hear sirens and a guy tells you to freeze, you freeze."

"Good. Chris?"

"That hanging around with you guys is seriously dangerous for my career."

"Oh thanks."

"What did you learn kid?"

"Me? I learned that all jails look the same" smirked Jason. "Hey! When do I get my phone call?"

* * *

_Umm, yeah. Might as well end it there, sorry it took so long to update but work is hell right now, damn sales. But I'm back, it's back and there's lot's more to come._

_Later_

_James_


	54. Scramble!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, we're back once again coming off the back of Against All Odds where Jason and AJ managed to defend their titles against Team Canada and Mara pulled out a victory against her old mentor Allison Danger, what new challengers will step up to the plate?_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Four-Scramble**

"What the hell were the four of you thinking? Do you have any idea how bad this could of been for TNA? DO YOU?"

Jason, Jay, Sonjay and Chris didn't answer Cornette's rant, they glanced at each other then looked away to avoid laughing.

"It's a damn good thing that they caught the guys who started that fight because if any single one of you got charged with anything then all four of you would have been gone! I don't care about popularity, I don't care about titles, you get busted and you get fired! Is that clear?"

All four guys nodded but Cornette wasn't done yet.

"One more thing, I got a phone message from one of the cops who arrested you idiots and he says that when you were asked your names one of you called yourself Josh Harter..."

Chris bit his lip and elbowed Sonjay as the latter started laughing.

"... another called himself Jamar Shipman..." Jay also bit back a laugh. "... another Retesh Bhalla and the last one said he was Christian Cage!"

Jason laughed. "OK, I admit that was wrong, but I had too."

"Why?"

Jason smirked. "Because that's... how I roll!" All four burst out laughing but fell silent at the look on Cornette's face.

"You think it's funny? You think it's a joke? Do you realise how much trouble you can get into for lying to the police?"

"Jim, I spent half my childhood in jail, of course I know, but we were pretty drunk at the time and to be honest, what we did was nothing compared with some of the stuff that you got up to back in the day."

Cornette blinked. "News flash kid, that was then, this is now, and speaking of that, I'm fining the four of you for what happened and we'll never bring it up again."

"Bring what up?" Asked Sonjay, Cornette allowed himself a smirk.

"Now, tonights line-up, I've decided to let the X Division have a little fun tonight."

"Define fun?" Asked Chris. "Because if it's twenty guys against me then I'll pass."

"Don't worry, that's something well try another time. My plan was more along the lines of a four way tag match, the Paparazzi, Matt and Kazarian, Dutt and Le... no Dutt and you Sabin and the kid here and his partner."

"Say what?" Yelled Jason.

"Relax kid, it ain't for the straps, it's just a match for the fans... and my own amusmant."

"You're turning into a real tyrant y'know that?"

Cornette smirked. "Let me finish kid, because I've decided to let the TNA fans sample something new, which is why you're match tonight is gonna be held under scramble rules!"

"Yes!" Chris and Sonjay high-fived, Jason sighed.

"What happened to you Jim? You used to be cool."

"I'll still be cool in the eyes of the fans kid" replied Cornette. "But you do this match and I promise I'll never team you with Adam Pearce again."

"I'll do it."

"Excellent choice" said Cornette as Jason and co. left the room.

* * *

"Well, that went better than I thought" shrugged Jason as the guys all got ready for their match. "Even if I have to do a match where I have to keep the eyes in the back of my head wide open." 

"You ever done a scramble match before?" Asked Sonjay.

"Once, me and Pearce against, Steen and Generico, Evans and Sydal and The Briscoe's" he twitched. "So. Many. Bodies."

"Who won?"

"Me and Pearce, obviously, c'mon man you know that I always win no matter what match I'm in."

"Ultimate X?" Smirked Chris.

"Ultimate what? What is this match you speak of?" Jason laughed then turned to Jay. "Poor Jay, has to have the night off."

"That's cool, I'm coming out there with Chris and Sonjay anyway."

Jason shurgged and finished lacing his boots. "Well guys, I'm gonna go see if my partners here yet and hang with my girlfriend, see ya out there."

"Later kid" replied Sonjay. "He's so whipped."

* * *

"... next thing I know there's a lot of flashing lights, Sonjay's on the ground and me and Jay are sprinting up the street, then someone tackles me and I wake up in the back of a cop car with Chris screaming at me." 

"So it was a good night then?" Smirked Chase Stevens.

"On a scale of one to ten, it was about an eight, nothing like getting arrested on your birthday."

"You have to post bail?"

"Nah, Mara had to come get us though, not too happy about it either."

"Sofa duty?"

"You got it."

Chase laughed. "Look, I gotta go, keep those belts warm for me and Andy will ya?"

"Keep dreaming man" Jason walked off in search of his girlfriend only to jump when a voice came from behind him.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted Cornette to fire ya."

Jason smirked. "Damn, you're on to me huh?"

"Smarter than I look partner, so, how was your night with Orlando's finest?"

"Not too bad really, I'd rather have spent it in Boston, I'm on first name terms with half the officers up there."

AJ laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me."

"We booked tonight? Or do I get to relax while you and your buddies screw each other over?"

AJ laughed. "Well they say you can take the boy out of the hood..."

"I know, I know, and I might as well tell ya that we're booked tonight."

"Who we got?"

"Matt and Kazarian, the Papparazzi... and Chris and Sonjay."

"You pissed Cornette off didn't ya kid?"

Jason shrugged. "Wanna hear the best part?"

"Not really but go on."

"Scramble rules."

AJ smirked. "Wow, been a while since I had one of those, I remember once when me and Red had one, that was pretty cool."

"Yeah well... go ahead JB" sighed Jason as the announcer approached.

"How did you..."

"He's psychic" said AJ. "Or psychotic, I forget."

"OK, well AJ you and your partner Jason have just come off a successful title defense against Team Canada but tonight you face three teams at once in a scramble rules match, are you up to the challenge?"

"JB, when are you gonna get it? It doesn't matter what match we're in, it doesn't matter who we face or how many we face, me and the kid will run through 'em all and prove to you and everyone else why we are the champions."

Jason snatched the mic. "Pure and simple, on our own, we're great, as a team, we're the best! Line up every team on this planet and we'll beat every last one of them, and tonight we show why."

He threw the mic back at JB and walked off, AJ laughed.

"He's so funny when he's pissed."

* * *

"Look Matt, it's a very good deal, you get to work for TNA, a little TV time and even some ring time if everything goes well... hang on" Cornette put down the phone as two men and a woman barged their way into his office. "Can I help you?" 

"Yeah, did you see the interview those so-called 'champs' gave? They said they were the best tag team in TNA!"

"And everyone knows that to be the best you gotta beat the best" said his partner. "Who the hell have those two beat?"

Cornette shrugged. "LAX, Team Canada..."

"Shut up! You know why we're here, you know what we want!"

"A tag title shot?"

"Damn right, now do we have it? Or do we have to take it?"

Cornette stood up. "Listen to me, I have every damn guy on this roster asking me for title shots right now, so I'm gonna tell you what I told them, show me why you deserve a shot and I might, just might, give it to you."

"Fine, but what happens from now on is on you head, c'mon partner."

Cornette went to pick the phone up but noticed the female member of the group still standing before him. "Well?"

"Mara Daniels."

"Look, that RQW title shot was just a one-off..."

"I don't care about that, I just want a match with her, are you going to give it to me or do I have to prove myself worthy too?"

"Well, unlike those two I can give you what you want, Destination X sound good to you?"

"Very."

"OK, if you can get Mara to accept your challenge then you got it" the woman left and Cornette grabbed the phone. "Still there Matt? So what if I double the offer? Let's just say I may need someone to watch my back..."

* * *

The other three teams were all waiting when AJ's music hit to play the champions to the ring, Jason made sure to display his title to Chris and Sonjay as he hopped in the ring, as well as Mara and Jay at ringside, Matt and Kaz had brought Traci and Nash was sitting with Tenay and West, Jason high-fived Chris and Sonjay then went out to the apron with AJ, the others all filed out until Chris was left in the ring with Shelley. 

"Quick aren't they?" Commented AJ as the two exchanged takedowns and pins, Jason didn't reply but smirked as Chris took Shelley down, Chris then charged but Shelley sent him out, he turned to talk to AJ but the 'Phenomenal One' had already jumped to the top-rope and hit his springboard forearm on Shelley! Devine jumped in but AJ caught him with a dropkick then suplexed Shelley, he rolled out to the floor and Jason jumped in and hit a clothesline then dropped Shelley with a neckbreaker for a two-count, the teen then exchanged words with Sonjay as Shelley rolled out of the ring letting Kazarian come in, Jason turned expecting Shelley and walked into a huge bicycle kick to put him down for a two-count.

Kazarian quickly stomped Jason down then let Matt come in for his shots, the Maverick pulled Jason up and hit an atomic drop then knocked him down, Kazarian jumped back in and hit a neckbreaker and Matt followed up with an elbow drop for a two-count, he went to hit the ropes but Shelley tripped him and pulled him out as Devine jumped in, he beat Jason down then hit a DDT for a two-count, he went to pick him up but Matt and Kazarian jumped him, Shelley came in to back up his partner and the two teams brawled to the outside, Sonjay jumped in the ring as Jason got back to his feet, the two smirked at each other then Sonjay got a quick roll-up for a two-count, Jason jumped to his feet and whipped Sonjay only to get hit with a headscissor, he jumped up again and charged, Sonjay tried an elbow but Jason ducked and nailed a clothesline, he whipped Sonjay and tried a backdrop but Sonjay leapfrogged in and bailed from the ring allowing Chris to come in and hit a springboard missile dropkick! He covered but Jason kicked out.

Chris pulled Jason up and set him up for a powerbomb but the teen backdropped out of it, he went for a superkick but Chris ducked and spinkicked the teens feet out from under him, he covered but AJ broke it up, Sonjay came in and stood beside Chris as AJ helped Jason up, the two teams stared each other down then noticed the brawl still going on on the outside, they each picked a target then hit the ropes and dived over the ropes onto all of their opponents! Jason was the first to get up and threw Devine back in the ring then went up top and hit a big cross-body for a two-count, he whipped Devine and hit a powerslam for a two-count then whipped him into a corner, he posed for the crowd and went for a stinger splash but Shelley jerked his partner out of the way, Jason hit the corner hard then dropped to his knees and Shelley hit a shining wizard, instead of pinning the teen he went over to Matt and Kazarian and began negotiating with them, Jason tried to get up but he kicked him down then left the ring and allowed Matt back in.

Matt stomped down on his old rival then hit and belly to belly suplex for a two-count, he distracted the ref as Kazarian and the Paparazzi jumped in, they knocked AJ, Sonjay and Chris off the apron then began putting the boots to Jason before bailing, Matt pulled the teen up and slapped him then hit a Northern Lights suplex for a two-count, he stomped Jason down then let Kazarian come in, he slammed Jason then hit a springboard DDT off the ropes for a two-count, he pulled the ref away as the Paparazzi jumped in and dropped Jason on his face, he covered but the teen kicked out, Kazarian backed off and went to charged but Shelley jumped in and ordered him out. He waited until Jason was up then ran forward and hit and facebuster for a two-count, he put the teen in an headscissor then turned over and used his legs to drive Jason's face into the mat, he smirked then let Devine come in, he slammed the teen then went up top went for a moonsault but Jason moved!

Both Devine and the teen were down and trying to fight back up, Jason made it first and hit a right hand, he backed Devine up against the ropes and went for a whip but it was reversed, he ducked an elbow, then a clothesline and hit a flying forearm! He lay on the mat for a second then nipped up! He quickly grabbed Devine and hit an atomic drop and some clotheslines, he hit a slam and went up top then came down with the elbow, he got up in the corner and began loading up for the superkick but Matt came in, Jason knocked him down but Kazarian and Shelley jumped him, they beat him down but AJ, Chris and Sonjay jumped in and kicked off a huge brawl, the referee tried to gain control then shrugged and stood back as everyone fought it out.

Chris took control and threw Devine to the outside then ran forward and dived to the outside on top of him, he jumped to his feet but before he could get back in the ring Shelley came over on top of him! He helped Devine up and they both put the boots to Chris then Jason ran over, he jumped to the apron then used the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault! He jumped to his feet and posed as Matt climbed to the top-rope behind him, he turned and Matt came off with a big cross-body onto the floor, he began berating the Paparazzi who returned the insults as Sonjay dived over the ropes on all three of them! He helped Chris to his feet as Jason climbed up as well, the teen stared his friends down as Kazarian ran forward, jumped to the top-rope and flew off onto them! Everyone bar AJ was down on the outside, he looked to the crowd as everyone started getting up, he waited until they were up then hit a springboard shooting star press to the outside on everyone!

Jason recovered first and threw Kazarian back in the ring, he waited for him to get up then hit a neckbreaker and went up top, he went for a splash and rolled through when Kazarian moved, he ducked a clothesline and Kaz ran into a hurricanranna from Sonjay, he bounced up and Jason was there to hit the C-Bomb! He went to make the pin but backed off to let Sonjay hit his running shooting star press! Sonjay posed and Jason went for a cover but he pulled him off and made one of his own, the teen broke it up and the two exchaged words before Jason shoved his friend down on his backside, Sonjay jumped up and tried a punch but the teen ducked and dropkicked him into a corner, he backed off and went for a stinger splash but Sonjay moved then rolled him up into a camel clutch! He tried to cinch it in but Devine ran in and dropkicked him in the head to break it up, Sonjay bounced up but Devine scooped him up and hit a piledriver! He went to make a cover but Matt cut him off with a superkick! He covered but AJ broke it up, Matt responded with a low blow and went for another superkick but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! He set Matt up for the Styles Clash but Chris broke it up with an enziguri then lifted AJ up and hit the cradle shock! He covered but Shelley broke it up, he went to whip Chris into a corner but it was reversed then Chris hit a running boot, he turned Shelley upside down and hit the hesitation dropkick! Jason was getting up on the apron but Chris launched himself off Sonjay's back and dropkicked him to the floor, he went to give Shelley the cradle shock but Shelley slipped behind him and hit sliced bread number two! He covered but Kazarian broke it up.

Kazarian and Shelley exchanged blows and Shelley hit a DDT before going up top, Sonjay tried to cut him off but got kicked down, he went to jump but Kazarian jumped up and brought him down with the flux capacitor! He covered but Jason and AJ broke it up, Kazarian jumped to his feet but before he could hit them they hit the high-low combo, Devine jumped in but they hit him with a double brainbuster! They posed but Matt jumped in and nailed AJ with a superkick to lay him out then brawled with Jason, he tried a clothesline but the teen ducked and Sonjay came off the top, he landed on Matt's shoulders then Jason kicked the maverick in the back of the head allowng Sonjay to hit a DDT! They posed and Sonjay suddenly went for the Sonjay cutter but the teen countered and threw him down on Matt! Kazarian quickly jumped the teen and went for the wave of the future but Chris broke it up with a spinkick to the gut, Jason followed up with a knee to the head then they hit a double senton! Jason covered but Chris pulled him off, Jason responded with a right hand and the two brawled it out, Jason tried a whip but Chris reversed it and hit a spinkick to the gut, before he cold do anything Shelley came in and nailed Jason with a superkick! The teen managed to stay on his feet so Shelley hit another while Chris nailed an enziguri! Jason fell to the mat and the two threw up the Detroit hand gesture but Shelley suddenly low blowed Chris then threw him out and covered Jason! The referee counted but Sonjay broke it up.

Sonjay and Shelley exchanged shots then Sonjay hit the ropes only for Devine to trip him, he joined Shelley in the ring and the two lifted Sonjay up and hit a double flapjack, they went to get Jason but AJ came off the top with a double clothesline, Matt came in and tried a clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Styles Clash! He covered but Kazarian broke it up, AJ quickly set him up for another Styles Clash but was backdropped then hit with the wave of the future! Kazarian went to cover but Jason came in he tried a bicycle kick but the teen blocked it and hit the impaler! He went to cover but Traci suddenly came off the top-rope with the Pie in the Sky! She leaned over Jason and slapped him in the face not noticing Mara come up behind her, she backed off then bumped into her old nemesis, she slowly turned around and was met with a huge right hand then the Angels Wings! She smirked as she stood over Traci then turned to see Chris and Sonjay waiting for her, Chris scooped her up onto his shoulders and took her to the outside as Sonjay set up a chair which Chris placed her on.

"Stay" he smirked before grabbing Jay. "Guard."

Sonjay laughed and joined his partner in the ring as the Paparazzi returned, the two teams brawled it out and Shelley hit a clothesline that sent him and Chris outside, Sonjay hit the ropes and tried a headscisspr but Devine countered and hit a sitout piledriver! He covered but at two AJ broke it up with the spiral tap! He was too hurt to make the cover but Jason came off the top with the Showstealer Press on Devine! He covered and Chris hit the ring a split second too late to break up the pin.

Jason smirked at Chris then helped his partner out of the ring, they walked over to the announce table and grabbed their belts, Jason hugged Mara then taunted Chris with his belt when AJ's music suddenly cut, the two exchanged a look then the answer to their question came.

_"We find the defendants... guilty!"_

The champions turned to the ramp as America's Most Wanted walked out and headed straight for them, Chris Harris stopped in front of AJ while James Storm, beer bottle in hand, squared up to Jason.

"So you boys think you're the best?" Yelled Harris. "Just came out here to tell ya you were wrong!"

"Yeah, cos' now it's our turn" agreed his partner. "And we don't need and invitation to kick your asses!" Before AJ or Jason could reply he took a swig of his beer and spat it in Jason's face! The teen reeled away and AJ turned to him allowing Harris to take a cheap shot, Storm followed suit and jumped Jason and the two teams began brawling it out, Mara started to head over but AMW's manager Gail Kim came through the crowd and jumped her from behind! She threw Mara into the crowd rail and began wailing on her as security tried to pull the two teams apart, Chris, Jay and Sonjay grabbed Jason and pulled him away as security got AJ out of the fight as well, Mara had thrown Gail over the crowd rail and tried to follow but security held her back while more stopped Gail from coming back over, at the announce table Storm grabbed a mic.

"Boys! In case you ain't realised it, those belts are coming back to AMW! Sorry 'bout your damn luck!"

* * *

_Well, better late than never right peeps? Sorry it tool so long but you would not believe the crap I've gotta put up with right now, hopefully a match full of highspots and a Motor City Machine Guns tease makes up for it. (And BTW did that seem like a true scramble match? I can't help but feel I screwed it up)_

_Anyway we now have new challengers for the tag titles and and new rivalry for Mara, what's gonna happen? Find out next time! (Sooner than this was I swear)_

_Later peeps!_

_James_


	55. Keep An Eye Out

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, here we are once again, we have AMW chomping at the bit to get a tag title shot and Gail Kim seems to have targeted Mara, how will these new rivalries develop? Lets find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Five-Keep An Eye Out**

Hey, Matt? You get the contract? You've already signed it? Well I admire your enthusiasm, yeah... oh boy" Cornette moaned as Harris and Storm barged into his office. "Call ya back Matt, business to take care of, can I help you gentlemen?" He asked

"Yeah" Yelled Harris. "Last week you said we had to earn a shot at the tag titles."

"I did."

"And we went and punked out our so-called champions and pretty much ran them out of the arena!"

"Warped view of things but yes?"

"So why is it" cut in Storm. "That we get here and find out that the Voodoo Kin Mafia are getting a title shot tonight?"

"Look, there were some complications..."

"Complications my ass! They're ducking us and you're helping them!"

"Look" sighed Cornette. "Firstly, VKM have been waiting since LAX lost the straps, secondly Jason and AJ got your challenge, but the kid's been out of the country all week and AJ's been away as well, we haven't had their answer yet."

"Really?" Smirked Harris. "Well, I think we better go get an answer then, c'mon partner."

AMW left, Cornette shook his head, they seemed pretty pissed, he hoped the champions were taking the challenge seriously.

* * *

"Question Five: What were the first words you spoke to each other?" 

Jason sat back and smirked. "A girl?"

Mara laughed. "A rookie?"

Chris frowned. "What?"

"First training session he went to I got paired with this loser" replied Mara. "Such a waste of my talent."

"Weren't saying that when I pinned you in five seconds."

"Yeah? And how many weeks of me making you cry like a baby was that after?"

"Can't remember" shrugged Jason as the others laughed. "Besides, I learned in the end."

"Did you?" Laughed Sonjay. "Your matches still suck!"

"Sonjay, adults are talking, go play with your trike or something."

Sonjay laughed off the insult as Chris stood up.

"Where you going?"

"Do some scouting, number one contenders match tonight, or did you forget?"

Jay shrugged. "None of us are in it, don't really care."

"Who is in it?" Asked Sonjay.

"Kazarian, Senshi, Shelley and Jerry."

Jay frowned at the last name, the whole group hadn't said two words to or about Jerry since the pioneer had stormed out of the locker room before his match with Chris, Jerry was keeping his distance and the younger guys preferred to hang around with each other and leave him alone.

"Well, hope it's someone you can handle."

"Uhhh, Jay? Four months and counting buddy" smirked Chris as he left, Jay laughed.

"Hope it's Senshi, he'd stiff the hell out of our friend there."

Jason laughed. "Speaking of titles, when are you two gonna pull your heads out of your asses and come after me and AJ again? We had fun last time."

"We're biding our time" replied Sonjay. "Timing is everything, like how I earned the X title shot."

"And lost."

"So did you Jay!"

"By fluke!"

"Mine was a fluke too!"

"Well all they've managed to prove is that Chris is better than them" muttered Mara.

"Yeah, but lets not tell them that."

"Well, I better go, Jim's given me a match tonight."

"OK, I'll still be here watching these two fight" smirked Jason as his girlfriend left, he sat back and put his feet up. "Why is there never popcorn when we need it?"

* * *

"I say we just walk into the locker room, drag the little punk out and beat him to Holy Hell!" 

"James! Think before you come up with a plan, and put the beer down!"

"Look Chris! You know I drink when I'm mad!"

"You also drink when you're happy, sad, sober, drunk, indifferent and when you see a girl ya like!"

"I like drinkin'!"

Harris sighed. "The reason we can't burst in there is cos the kid'll have his buddies there too."

"I can take 'em!"

"James, we gotta pick our spots, then we can make them our bitches."

"Where is Gail by the way?"

Harris laughed. "Said something about taking care of the Daniels chick."

"Gotta hand it to her, when she wants something..."

* * *

Out in the ring Mara had come out and was pacing back and forth waiting for her opponent, Cornette had decided on surprising her by not letting her know who her opponent was going to be, she waited and waited until some music hit to reveal Christy Hemme, Hemme looked nervous as she neared the ring remembering what happened last time they faced each other, she made sure the referee was between her and Mara before getting in, the referee called for the bell and she quickly rolled out of the ring. 

Mara waited as Christy tried to find the courage to get in the ring, she climbed up on the apron but turned to exchange words with the fans allowing Mara to bring her in the hard way, she jumped up but Mara hit several big kicks and a roundhouse to put her down, Christy got back up but Mara hit an STO to put her right back down, Hemme tried to roll out but Mara pulled her back in and lifted her to her feet, she hit another kick combination then lifted her up and nailed the Angels Wings, instead of making the pin she pulled Christy to a corner then posed and hit the BME! She covered and kept Christy down for the three.

Mara looked to the crowd and shrugged then bowed and left the ring, as she was walking up the ramp Gail Kim came down to the ring with a mic.

"Daniels, hold on a second" Mara turned and saw Gail for the first time. "Get back in this ring, we have business to take care of!"

Mara smirked then walked back to the ring, stepping over Hemme's body as she got in, she squared up to Gail who backed away.

"Hold on, I think you know what this is about..."

Mara grabbed the mic. "Let me guess, you're another member of the women's locker room who wants to beat me up, put me down and end my career before it starts, right?"

"Close, but not close enough, I don't want to end your career, not yet anyway, but what I do want is to bring you back down to Earth. It seems that beating Traci Brooks and Christy Hemme has given you a high opinion of yourself, your friend Allison seems to think you're the best women's wrestler in TNA, and I for one am pissed off at that!"

Mara went to take the mic but Gail stepped away.

"How old are you? How long have you been in TNA? How long have you been wrestling period! I have work myself to the bone in TNA, in WWE, even in Japan! And yet everyone looks past me to you! I've wrestled and beaten everyone and all it takes is for some bitch who should be at some prom with her dumbass boyfriend to win a few matches and some independants title and she gets all the spotlight? Why? What makes you so special? What..."

Mara snatched the mic. "Long story short Gail, I'm good, I'm good at what I do, and the reason me and Jason aren't at some prom is because it's not our scene, and we'd end up kicking everyones asses but that's..."

"You think this is a joke? You're just like Jason, you never take anything seriously! And at Destination X, my boys are gonna take his belt and I am going to beat you down and prove to you that I am not only better than you, but I am the best women's wrestler in TNA."

Mara took the mic back and squared up to Gail again. "To be honest Gail, I look forward to it, but just to let you know, I am taking you and your challenge _very_ seriously, and at Destination X, you will see why everyone calls me the best. But if there's one thing I've learned it's that no-one calls anyone out just to talk anymore, so whatever you've got in mind, go right ahead!"

Gail looked surprised and went to back off but suddenly slapped Mara in the face! The teen didn't even flinch and smirked to herself as she held the spot she'd been hit.

"Every time" she muttered and stepped forward only for Gail to tackle her to the ground and start nailing her with right hands, she kicked her off then nailed a huge clothesline before hitting some right hands of her own, Gail kicked her off and went for a knockdown but Mara avoided it and hit some more big kicks, she went for the roundhouse but Hemme was up and grabbed her, Mara kicked her away then dropped her with the roundhouse, she turned back to Gail only to recieve the microphone to the head! She went down leaving Gail standing over her, Hemme got up and raised Gail's arm only to be dropped with a neckbreaker! Gail kicked Hemme out of the ring with a look of disgust on her face.

"I don't need your help! This is between me and her!"

She turned back to Mara to inflict more damage but TNA security was out so she cotented herself with what she had done and left the ring as a dazed Mara glared after her, she walked backstage and sighed as Jeremy Borash approached.

"I'm gonna say this once. No."

"But Gail, why did you and Christy set Mara up?"

Gail laughed. "Borash, you are the stupidest man on the planet, one, I said no and no means no, two, I gave my reasons out there in the ring, and three it wasn't a set up, I don't need Hemme's, or anyone else's help to beat Daniels, this is between me and her and that's how it's gonna stay, and if any woman in TNA gets involved then..."

Before Gail could finish her threat Mara came flying in out of nowhere and tackled her back into the wall! She hit Gail with punch after punch as security tried to pull them apart, Mara spun round and dropped a member of the team with a punch allowing Gail to jump her and begin hitting punches of her own, JB pulled her off but got dropped to the ground by a huge punch before the two girls went at it again, security weren't keen on getting between them and just watched as Gail bounced Mara's head off the wall then threw her over a table, she charged but Mara responded with a takedown and got some punches in as Jason ran up to the scene, he pulled her off but Mara spun round without seeing who it was and cracked him in the face! He shrugged it off and grabbed her again and finally pulled her away from the fight, Gail tried to follow but security stopped her from going after Mara again as Jason dragged his girlfriend back to the locker room.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Laughed AJ as Jason walked in rubbing the bruise that was forming on his face. 

"Mara" he muttered. "She had a little run in with Gail and I ended up in the way."

AJ laughed again. "She's her brother's sister alright. It sore?"

"Very, but I'm used to it, just forgot in the moment why I usually let security break up her fights."

"Yeah, given half a chance and someone she hates she'd probably put our brawl to shame."

Jason smirked. "Anyway, this little beef with AMW, how you wanna take care of it?"

"To be honest kiddo, I say we get the DX rejects taken care of before we move on to anything like that."

"Just saying AJ."

"Just saying too, now go grab Mara, we got belts to retain."

* * *

Kip and BG were in the ring with Roxxi Laveaux waiting for the champions to come out, BG grabbed a mic and went to do the intro but AJ's music hit to cut him off, he came out with Jason and Mara right behind, Mara still seemed tense while Jason gave the mark on his face the occasional rub as they entered the ring, Kip and BG pointed to the belts as they handed them to the ref, Jason and Kip squared up for a moment before their cooler headed partners pulled them away, BG talked Kip into leaving the ring while Jason waited to kick things off for his team, Roxxi just stared at the champions and their manager until BG got her attention then let her out of the ring. 

Jason and BG circled each other then Jason quickly pulled him down into a pin, BG jumped up but the teen took him down to the mat again then sent him off the ropes and knocked him down, he hurried back to his corner and Kip tagged himself in, he charged the teen but Jason hit a hiptoss, he got up in a corner and got a few chops before Jason whipped him and hit a backdrop followed by a dropkick, he got up by the ropes and Jason hit a clothesline that sent them both out but the teen grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in, BG helped his partner up as Jason went out to the apron, they turned their attention to him just in time to recieve a springboard moonsault! Jason pulled Kip up and tossed him back into the ring then went up top, he waited for Kip to get up and hit a big cross-body for a two-count.

Jason pulled Kip to his feet and tagged AJ before whipping his opponent, he dropped down and AJ was there to hit a springboard forearm for a two-count, he quickly whipped Kip again and hit a dropkick then landed a big kneedrop for a two-count, he dragged Kip back to his corner and tagged Jason in then lifted Kip up for a suplex, he held him while Jason went up top and hit another cross-body for a two-count, Kip tried to get to his corner but Jason pulled him back and hit a neckbreaker for another two-count, AJ was tagged in again before Jason slammed Kip then brought his partner in over the ropes onto him! AJ covered but Kip kicked out again, AJ slammed him then tagged Jason, the teen suplexed Kip then hit a legdrop for a two-count, he went to hit the ropes but Laveaux tripped him, Jason spun round but Mara was already walking round the ring towards the Voodoo Queen, Laveaux backed off but before Mara could catch her Gail Kim came running down the ramp, Mara met her and the two girls began brawling again, Gail shoved Mara away then tackled her back into the ring apron, she whipped Mara into the crowd barrier and charged only for Mara to backdrop her over it, the teen hopped the rail and the two brawled away through the crowd as Jason watched on, he turned back to Kip only to recieve a big DDT.

BG quickly tagged himself in and got some stomps in on Jason before pulling him up and kicking him in the back, he dragged the teen to his feet and slammed him for a two-count, he pulled Jason up and hit his jabs then a big right to put the teen down and followed up with a kneedrop for a two-count then tagged Kip back in, Kip let the teen stand then whipped him and pressed him over his head, he held Jason up there then slammed him down to the mat, he let the teen stand again then whipped him and scooped him into a powerslam for a two-count, Kip tagged BG back in as Jason tried to make the tag to AJ, BG pulled him back to the ring but when he went to pick the teen up Jason began firing back with punches, he went for a whip but BG reversed it then hit a kick to the gut and hit a DDT for a two-count, Jason staggered to a corner as BG tagged in Kip, he charged and went for a splash but Jason moved! Kip hit the turnbuckle hard then staggered back into a reverse DDT! He quickly rolled to his corner and got BG in but Jason made the tag to AJ!

BG charged but AJ beat him to the punch and knocked him down, he went for a suplex but BG slipped out only for the 'Phenomenal One' to hold on and hit a neckbreaker! BG bounced up and AJ tried a whip, BG reversed it but AJ ducked an elbow and hit a moonsault into a reverse DDT! He covered but Kip broke up the pin, he whipped AJ but it was reversed, AJ gave him a shot to the gut as he came back making him drop to his knees then Jason came out of nowhere with the shining wizard! BG was trying to get up but got hit with the high-low combo for a two-count, they then picked him up and hit the double brainbuster! AJ covered but Laveaux put BG's foot on the ropes. AJ quickly went up top for the spiral tap but Kip pulled his partner out of the way! AJ hit the mat hard and Laveaux got up on the apron, Jason jumped in to confront her and Kip tried a sneak attack but Jason punched him away, he turned back to Laeaux who went to throw powder in his face but Jason ducked and she got Kip! Jason pushed her off the apron as BG went to his blinded patners aid only to receive a fameasser! Kip staggered around and AJ and Jason hit the superkick and the Pele! He fell to the outside as AJ picked BG up and hit the Styles Clash! He rolled into a pin and got the three-count!

Jason came in with the belts and tossed AJ's to him before posing with his own, AJ laughed then suddenly grabbed Jason and shoved him to one side, Jason heard the sound of glass shattering then turned to see AJ laid out with James Storm standing over him! He swung for Jason but the teen blocked and began throwing punches, he backed Storm into a corner and hammered away as Chris Harris hit the ring, he charged but Jason beat him to the punch and began beating on him as well, he quickly turned back to Storm and knocked him down allowing Harris to hit a spear! He began hammering away and Storm added some boots before Harris produced some handcuffs! They dragged Jason over to the ropes and went to cuff him to them but Chris, Jay and Sonjay hit the ring, AMW bailed and backed up the ramp as Jason tried to find his feet, Mara had been seperated from Gail and came running down to the ring to help her boyfriend, he shrugged her off and pointed to AJ, he was lying on the mat holding a hand over his eye as blood poured down his face, Jason began calling for EMT's as AMW laughed at the damage they had caused.

* * *

"I don't believe this" muttered Jason for about the tenth time as he paced around the hospital waiting room. "They're gonna pay!"

Mara stood up and pulled her back to his seat. "Relax, you can't do anything right now, besides we gotta find out how AJ is."

Jason nodded. "God I hope he's alright."

Mara smiled. "Never thought I'd hear you say that about AJ."

"Tell me about it" replied Jason. "Three months of trying to kill each other and now here I am in a hospital waiting on news on him" right on cue AJ's doctor approached. "How is he?"

"Well, we've had to remove some particles of glass from his eye, he's going to need to take some time for it to heal but there'll be no lasting damage, he's been very lucky."

"He ok for visitors?"

"Go ahead, he said something about a stupid kid needing his help every five minutes."

Jason laughed. "OK, Mara go up and see him, I'll be up in five, I promised I'd call his wife for him" he stepped outside to make the call and shook his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We came to get an update" replied JB. "Only following orders."

Jason nodded then grabbed one of the cameramen. "Turn that thing on, Harris, Storm, I know you're gonna see this so I'll make it short and sweet, Destination X, you want the belts? You come get the belts! But Storm, cowboy, ever heard the saying an eye for an eye? You tried to blind my partner, it's time to pay the piper, next week cowboy it's gonna be you, one-on-one, with the 'Showstealer' what's the line again? Sorry 'bout your damn luck!"

* * *

_Welp, there ya go, AMW earn first blood and Jason's out for revenge, will he get it at the expense of 'Cowboy' James Storm? Will AMW succeed in taking out the other half of the tag team champions? And will Mara and Gail continue to tear the Impact Zone apart to prove who's better? Find out next time!_

_Later_

_James_


	56. 2 vs 1, Sorry Bout Your Damn Luck!

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, back once again, we're getting close to Destination X and AMW have managed to put AJ on the shelf, can Jason earn revenge at the expense of 'Cowboy' James Storm? And will Mara and Gail continue to tear the Impact Zone apart? Let's find out!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Six-2 vs. 1, Sorry Bout Your Damn Luck!**

"So, what's it gonna be guys, crappy catering food or a trip to the finest seafood resteraunt in Orlando?"

"I dunno Sonjay, that place is kinda expensive."

"C'mon Jay, stop being such a tightwad, besides, after the match we've got tonight I think we deserve a nice meal."

"No offense Sonjay, but I don't think Jay's your type" smirked Chris.

"Shut up."

Chris smirked. "I'll shut up when one of you guys takes this belt off me."

"Wanna put it to the test?"

Chris laughed and stood up just as the door opened and Jason stormed in, he dropped his bag in the corner and began changing without a word.

"I think the kid's pissed again" muttered Jay.

Chris sighed and walked over to Jason. "Kid, you alright?"

"Have a guess Chris."

"Well, considering you've spent the past two weeks getting jumped, your partner got glassed in the face and you don't know if he'll be back before your next title defense, I'm gonna go with no."

"You're a smart guy Chris" muttered Jason lacing up his boots.

"Smartest of the bunch" laughed Chris. "C'mon kid, crack a smile at least."

Jason shrugged. "Who's doing what tonight?"

"Me and Jay got The Naturals" replied Sonjay. "We're working our way back up to those belts you have."

"I got 'Primtime'" said Chris. "Little tune-up for my match with Alex."

"Shelley won the title shot?"

"I know, one more for me to beat, former partner as well, he knows almost everything I do."

"Looks like the dream is over" smirked Jay.

"I said almost everything, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

Jason shrugged again and went to leave.

"Hold up kid, Cornette wants me and you in his office."

"What now? He find out about us partying in Japan again?"

"Nah, something about a big plan for next week, c'mon let's go.

Jason grabbed his belt and followed after Chris, Jay and Sonjay went back to getting ready for their match.

"Y'know, I'm starting to see a patern here" said Sonjay.

"Huh?"

"Kid's on a roll, kid gets jumped, kid gets angry, kid gets revenge and kid is happy again. Then it starts over."

"True" replied Jay. "It's like a repetitive soap opera."

"I'd say it's more like a bad fanfic."

"Fanfic?"

"Yeah, there's wrestling fanfics now, someone could be writing about us right now."

The two went silent for a moment then laughed.

"Sonjay, where do you come up with this crap?"

* * *

"Why is it whenever I hear Jim has a big plan I get worried?"

"Cos you're a paranoid excuse for a wrestler?"

"Hahaha, very funny Sabin."

Chris smirked and pounded on Cornette's door, he started to walk in but stopped. "Three guesses who's in there?"

"Mara?"

"Yup."

Jason sighed and walked in as Cornette and Mara were finishing up their conversation.

"Look, I can't change it, you agreed to wait until Destination X so that's what you're gonna do."

"But..."

"No buts, but if you're so keen for action it's gonna be you against Roxxi Lavaeux tonight. Now, kid, Chris, I got some news for you."

"Go ahead."

"I've been talking with Dixie Carter, and we've decided to go for a hard sell for Destination X, so next week it's gonna be a champions aganst challengers eight man tag. X-Division champion Chris Sabin, Tag champions Jason Cena and AJ Styles and the NWA champion Christian Cage against Alex Shelley, America's Most Wanted and Sting!"

Chris nodded but Jason gave him a look then turned to Cornette.

"Two problems Jim, your asking me to team with Christian, I couldn't do that if my life depended on it, secondly, my partner doesn't know if he'll be able to see by next week, so how in the hell can we do this match?"

"OK kid, I understand about AJ, but Dixie is adamant that this match happen, as far as Christian goes, too bad. Suck it up and deal with it, Sting didn't whine and complain when I told him, and look who he has to deal with!"

Jason scowled, Chris decided to end the discussion.

"OK Jim, we'll do it, if AJ isn't good to go we'll cover for him."

"OK, now I think all three of you are booked tonight, so go take care of your business."

Chris nodded and led Jason out of the room, as they were leaving they bumped into Christian himself, he looked the two up and down and smirked before flashing his title belt at them, Jason pushed past him and walked away, he laughed and went into the office leaving Chris in the hall alone, he held back next to door and smirked as Corntte gave Christian the good news for next week.

"WHAT?"

Chris laughed then took off after Jason, someone had to screw the kids head back on before his match.

* * *

"For the last time Chris! I know what I gotta do!"

"Do you kid? Or are you just gonna flip out and kick ass like you always do?"

"Tell me something Chris, when I flip out and kick ass, doesn't it work?"

Chris paused. "OK, ya got me there but... nice one Jay!" He yelled as Jay grabbed both Naturals heads then jumped over the top-rope causing them to snap their necks over it. "Much as I hate to say it that 'Black Machismo' thing is really working for him."

"Yeah, he's never looked better" replied Mara as Jay hit a top-rope axe-handle on Chase Stevens for a two-count, Andy Douglas tried to jump him but Sonjay cut him off and hit the Sonjay cutter! The referee went to get him out as Jay went up top for the big elbow but Jerry came running down the ramp and pushed him off! Sonjay dived out of the ring to confront him and the two exchanged words as Stevens grabbed Jay, he lifted him up for a powerbomb as Douglas went up top and dropkicked Jay off his shoulders! Stevens covered and Sonjay hit the ring a second too late to break up the pin.

The look on Chris's face matched the one's on Jay and Sonjay's faces as Jerry walked up the ramp without looking back, Chris stormed out of the locker room leaving Jason and Mara alone.

"What do you think he's gonna do?"

"Kill Jerry" shrugged Jason. "Old man's got problems."

"Speaking of problems, I gotta go take care of Roxxi."

"Good luck, and watch your back."

Mara left just as Chris and Jerry came up on the monitor.

"What the hell is your problem? Is this just because I beat you for this?" Chris was yelling.

Jerry glared at him. "No, it's about you and your three buddies, five years ago I was one of the guys who made that belt you're holding, and it makes me sick to see a goof like you holding it!"

Chris laughed. "Goof huh? Well Jerry, I might as well remind you that this goof beat your ass."

"That's just it, you jackasses brought me down to your level!"

"Can you hear yourself Jerry? You're starting to sound pathetic."

"You know what's pathetic? You holding that belt, Jay thinking he's Randy Savage! Sonjay, well, Sonjay in general! The kid's the only one with any credibility and even he's an ungratefull little bastard! And if I..."

Jerry was cut off as Jay came flying out of nowhere and jumped him! Chris watched as the two brawled before stepping in and pulling Jay away, Jerry backed off shooting them both glares before stalking away.

* * *

Mara was pacing around the ring waiting for Roxxi Laveaux to come out instead of the Voodoo Kin Mafia's music hitting Gail Kim's hit instead and she came out towards the ring, Mara called for her to come in but she walked around the ring and took a seat next to Tenay and West, the two stared each other down as VKM's music hit signalling the arrival of the 'Voodoo Queen'. She slowly walked down to the ring staring directly at Mara, the teen shot one last glare at Gail before turning to Laveaux.

The two circled each other then locked up, Laveaux quickly overpowered Mara down to the mat but backed away and let her up still fixing her with a stare, Mara looked weirded out but locked up with her again and again Laveaux threw her down, the 'Voodoo Queen' stayed in the middle of the ring as Mara backed up into a corner still trying to figure her opponent out, they went for another lockup but Mara nailed a huge roundhouse kick out of nowhere to put Laveaux down! She covered but Laveaux kicked out, they jumped up but Mara hit a clothesline to put Laveaux down again, the 'Voodoo Queen' rolled to the outside to clear her head but Mara ran forward and dived through the ropes onto her! Mara pulled Laveaux up and bounced her head off the ring apron and rolled her back in, Gail stood up at the announce table but sat as Mara turned to face her, the teen went to get back in the ring but Laveaux was up and hit a baseball slide to knock her down to the floor.

The 'Voodoo Queen' was quick to press her advantage by slamming the back of Mara's head into the crowd barrier then throwing her back into the ring, she got back in as well and slowly stalked Mara before hitting a boot to put the teen down on the mat, she moved around the ring letting Mara up to her knees before nailing another kick, she let the teen up and backed her into a corner and hit some big chops then whipped Mara across to another corner, Mara hit it hard and came staggering out into a big boot! Laveaux stood over her for a few seconds then dropped into a cover for a two-count.

Gail looked on with a smirk as Laveaux pulled Mara up by the hair and whipped her, Mara came back into a big kick to the stomach followed by a knee to the head for a two-count, Laveaux went to pull the teen up but Mara began fighting back with elbows, she made it to her feet and whipped Laveaux into a corner, she charged but the 'Voodoo Queen' moved, Mara hit the corner then staggered out into an exploder suplex! Laveaux again wasted time by staring down at Mara before covering for another two-count. Mara tried to fight to her feet but Laveaux grabbed her and bounced her head off the turnbuckle several times then threw the teen down by her hair and hit an elbow, instead of going for a pin she pulled Mara up and stared at her before throwing her into a corner, she backed away then charged but Mara suddenly dived forward and hit an STO! Laveaux crashed to the mat but Mara stayed down as well as she tried to find a second wind.

Laveaux made it back to her feet first and went to pull Mara up but the teen hit a jawbreaker, the 'Voodoo Queen' reeled away and Mara hit a clothesline to put her down, she bounced up and the teen got a roll up for a two-count, they both jumped up and Mara hit some big kicks followed by a roundhouse to put Laveaux back down for a two-count, she pulled Laveaux up and got another bug kick before setting her up for the Angels Wings! She went for it but Laveaux tripped her legs then catapulted her into the ropes, Mara bounced off and Laveaux powered her up into a spinebuster! She covered but Mara kicked out at two. Laveaux turned her stare on the referee before pulling Mara up and running her back into a corner, she drove her shoulder into the teen's ribs then lifted her up to the top-rope, she tried to follow but Mara fought back with punches before shoving her down, she rolled through to her feet but Mara came off the top with a missile dropkick! She rolled into a cover but Laveaux kicked out.

Mara rolled out to the apron and waited for Laveaux to stand, when she was up the teen went for a springboard cross-body but the 'Voodoo Queen' caught her! Mara tried to fight out but got dropped with a fallaway slam! Laveaux crawled over to her and covered but Mara kicked out, Laveaux grabbed her and pulled her to her feet then set her up for the Voodoo slam, she got the teen up but Mara slipped out of her grip and went for a backslide, Laveaux tried to backflip through it but Mara managed to hook her arms and hit the Angels Wings! She covered and kept the 'Voodoo Queen' down for the three-count.

Mara used the ropes to get up as Gail slipped into the ring behind her back, she tried a clothesline but Mara ducked and hit some kicks, she went for the roundhouse but Gail peeled back and bailed from the ring, Mara smirked at her and tapped the side of her head before leaving, Gail watched on in anger before rolling in the ring and dropping Laveaux with a neckbreaker! She turned her attention to Mara and glared at the teen as she left.

* * *

"Mara" the sound of JB's voice stopped Mara in her tracks. "Any chance of an interview?"

Mara shrugged. "Well I think I've said all I need to say, but go ahead."

"Well Mara Daniels you've been on quite a roll these past few months with Roxxi Laveaux the latest name added to the list of women you've beaten, but with Gail Kim hunting you down how much longer will it last?"

"JB, I got into wrestling for one reason, to be the best, every match I have is another step towards that goal, it doesn't matter who I face, what country I'm in or what their agenda is, I'll do what I've always done since I started out, take on all comers and prove to everyone who doubts it, that I am the best."

"Well, at..." JB trailed off as Harris and Storm came over to the interview.

"Relax, we're just here to leave a message for your boyfriend" said Harris. "Cowboy."

Storm snatched the mic off JB and shoved him away. "Jason, _kid_, you obviously have a real short memory, last week, I took a beer bottle pretty much turned AJ Styles into a pirate, now you want a match with me? That's fine, cos tonight I'm gonna leave you lying just like we did to Styles last week, by the way" he added turning to Mara, she stood her ground as he squared up to her. "You made the biggest mistake of your life when you accepted Gail's challenge, I'dve thought your brother would've taught you to know when to quit, cos he damn sure did when Joe ran him outta here like the pussy he is!"

Mara's eyes narrowed and she went to throw a punch but Harris grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't, unless you'd rather join Styles and your boyfriend in hospital" he let her go and JB pulled her aside before she could try to get at Storm again.

"Speaking of Jason, _if_ you survive the beating my partner gives you tonight, and the beating you're gonna get if you show up next week, then you have two choices, either you bring your belt to the ring at Destination X, hand it to us and leave, or you come out to that ring and we finish the job and your career for good! We'll see you out there."

* * *

"I'll kill them" muttered Mara as she watched the monitor with Jason, Jay and Sonjay. "Nobody does that."

"There's nothing you could've done" said Sonjay. "You laid a hand on them and they wouldn't have thought twice about socking you back."

Mara shook her head. "I don't care, you do not disrespect my family, not like that, I've smashed people's faces in for saying less than that."

"Relax, I'll take care of them when it's my match" said Jason. "I don't like your brother, but I won't let anyone talk about him like that in front of you."

The group fell silent as they watched Chris taking it to Elix Skipper as Alex Shelley, Johnny Devine and Kevin Nash looked on, Chris scooped Skipper up and nailed the cradle shock for the three-count, as the Paparazzi began walking towards the ring, Devine jumped in with the camera tripod but Shelley stopped on the apron, Devine swung for the fences but Chris ducked and nailed an enziguri! Devine went down and Chris turned his eyes on Shelley, he held his belt up as Shelley threw up the Detroit hand signal and motioned that he was taking the belt.

"C'mon" muttered Jason, getting to his feet. "We're up, and be carefull" he added. We're outnumbered right now."

Mara nodded and followed then stopped. "I have an idea."

* * *

AJ's music hit in the arena to play Jason down to the ring, he marched out of the tunnel alone and went straight to the ring, tossing his belt to the referee as he did, AMW's music hit and Storm came out flanked by Harris and Gail, Storm hopped up on the apron and went to get in the ring but Mara came out of the crowd and jumped Gail! Harris and Storm were distracted and Jason knocked Storm off the apron onto his partner! Gail and Mara brawled towards the back as Jason went after AMW, he whipped Storm into the steel steps then jumped Harris, he went into the Wildcats jacket and pulled out the handcuffs, he whacked Harris with them then grabbed him and cuffed him to the ringpost!

Storm tried to jump Jason but the teen beat him to the punch then whipped him into the crowd barrier, Harris was trying to get at him but couldn't so he gave him a few extra shots for good measure then threw Storm into the ring, he followed and began hammering away with punches until the referee pulled him off, Storm got up in a corner but Jason hit a stinger splash! Storm staggered out of the corner and Jason nailed him with another punch to send him outside, Jason followed and threw him into the crowd barrier again then bounced his head off the steel steps, he threw Storm back in the ring and nailed a big superkick to lay him out! He taunted Harris then noticed Storms beer bottle in a corner, he grabbed it and measured Storm but the referee grabbed it, they fought over it allowing Storm to come up behind Jason with a low-blow! The referee removed the bottle as Storm pounded Jason down on the mat, he choked the teen then slammed him down, he pulled Jason up and whipped him into a corner and hit several more punches as Gail and Mara brawled back into the arena.

Gail raked Mara's eyes and tossed something to Harris before Mara attacked her again, Harris took the object and began working on the cuffs as Storm measured Jason for his superkick but Jason ducked it and set him up for the C-Bomb! He got Storm up but Harris broke free of the cuffs and jumped in the ring, Jason didn't notice then turned into a spear! The referee called for the bell as Harris pounded away on Jason, Storm recovered and joined him as Gail prevented Mara from getting in to help Jason. They continued to beat Jason down then they set him up for the Death Sentance! Mara tried to jump in the ring but Gail pulled her back out as Harris came off the top and landed the move on Jason! They stood over the teen as Chris, Jay and Sonjay hit the ring to help their friend, AMW bailed and joined Gail as Mara went to Jason's side. AMW smirked as Jason's friends tried to help him to his feet.

* * *

_Welp, another chapter done. AMW strike again. Can Jason gain revenge in the Champions vs. Challengers match? Will he be able to co-exist with longtime rival Christian? Will AJ be able to make sure the sides are even? Will Mara and Gail's rivalry eculate? Find out next time_

_Buh-bye_

_James_


	57. Champions vs Challengers

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey, hey! Back again I see? Coming up, a champions vs. challengers eight man tag as AMW team with Alex Shelley and Sting against Jason, AJ, Chris and Jason's longtime rival Christian Cage, will AJ overcome his eye injury and turn up for the match? Will AMW succeed in injuring the other half of the tag champs? Will Mara continue to outsmart Gail? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Seven-Champions vs. Challengers**

"Wow, Jason Cena in a gym, what's the occasion?"

Jason glanced over his shoulder and laughed. "Of all the gyms in Orlando you jackoffs choose mine."

Chris shrugged. "What? You're actually a member of the gym? I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

"You wouldn't know by looking at him" added Sonjay. "Is that a love handle I see?"

"Nah, you're just seeing things again" fired back Jason. "May not have a body like Arnie but it does its job, in more ways than one."

"Where's your other half by the way?" Asked Jay, Jason pointed over his shoulder to where Mara was hitting a series of kicks on a punchbag, the kicks were getting progressively harder as a group of guys watched in surprise. "Wow."

"Yeah, it freaks most people out when they see her doing it" smirked Jason. "I was thinking of sticking a picture of Gail up on it but then she might break it."

"Might?"

"OK, will."

"And what are you supposed to be doing anyway?" Asked Sonjay. "Cos you don't look like you're here to work out."

"Yeah, I decided to sit it out and wait for three total assclowns to turn up, and here you all are bang on time."

"Hahaha, very good."

"Aren't I just? Almost as good as I am in the ring!"

"Still say I can take ya."

"Whoa, easy there Sarah!"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, see Sonjay, I've decided that whenever you run your mouth to me I'm gonna channel good ol' Dr. Cox and call you whatever girls name that enters my head. OK?"

"Not really..."

"That's great Molly."

Chris laughed and reached over Sonjay to high-five Jason. "What?" He asked when Sonjay glared at him, he's good."

"He's good" mocked Sonjay. "I hate you guys sometimes."

"Don't be like that Amber, we love you really."

Mara took a break from the punch bag to join the group. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We were just watching you freak out the locals, where did you learn to kick like that?"

"Senshi taught me."

"What?" Jason smirked at his friends reactions.

"Yeah, when Chris was in Triple X he used to bring me along and get them to help train me. He and Allison taught me how to wrestle and Ki, taught me how to kick a guy's head in."

"What'd Skipper teach you?" Asked Jason. "You never did tell me."

"You don't wanna know" replied Mara turning away. "By the way, any of you wanna spar with me? The punch bag's getting old and the guys here are total wimps so I... guys?"

* * *

"... can't do this all on my own, no I know, I'm no superman!"

"You that bored?" Smirked Chris lacing his boots up. "You're so bored you gotta sing the Scrub's theme song?"

"Well it was either that or..." Jason smirked. "I'm the Mountie! I'm handsome, I'm brave..."

"Shut him up before I kill him" sighed Jay.

"At least he's not calling me girls names" replied Sonjay.

"Got that right Angela."

Sonjay frowned. "Y'know what? I hope Sting kicks your ass out there."

"Assuming those partners of his tag him in" said Chris. "Any word from AJ?"

"No, he said last night he wasn't sure if he was gonna be good to go at Destination X let alone tonight, he's not answering his phone anymore either."

Chris sighed. "So it's just you and me then kid."

"And Christian" added Jay.

"You wanna count him? I don't" said Jason. "I wouldn't trust him if he was the last guy on Earth."

Sonjay smirked. "So, who's doing what about Jerry?"

"I've told Jim I want him on Sunday" said Jay. "Said he'd get back to me."

"Well try and save some for me, he cost me too last week."

Jay frowned. "Well I've made the challenge, it's in his court now."

"He'll accept, Jerry is Jerry even if he is being an asshole" said Chris, looking at his belt. "Man, who woulda thought he'd be so desperate to go back to his glory days?"

"Gold changes people" answered Jason. "Look what happened to me and my bro."

"Yeah, me and Alex had a thing like that, both wanted the same belt, and it went downhill from there, not being funny but it felt pretty cool in that scramble match when we did the combo on you."

"Didn't feel cool to me" replied Jason. "Felt like getting kicked a lot of times."

Chris laughed. "Well don't worry about it, I got this little bit of gold here and Alex ain't taking it from me."

"Yeah, we're staying on top!" Laughed Sonjay. "We got the X champ, tag champ and soon to be World champ..."

"Good luck with that Jay" smirked Jason. "Oh come on Debbie you asked for that!"

Before Sonjay could reply, Mara stuck her head in.

"Guys, you're all needed in Jim's office, stat."

"Oh dear, this must be Debbie's release!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Gentlemen" greeted Cornette. "Been waiting for ya."

"OK Jim, just give Betsy here her release so we can go."

"Betsy?"

"Don't ask" said Sonjay. "If you have any respect for me don't ask."

"OK, anyway I just needed to clear a few things up. Jay, your match at Destination X with Jerry will go ahead but he's also asked for a match with Sonjay tonight."

"Then you can tell him from me, he's on!"

"I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Don't beat him too badly" said Jay as Sonjay took off to get ready. "I want him at Destination X if I have to drag him out there."

"No, as for you three" Cornette gestured to Jason, Chris and Mara. "I take it you know the situation with AJ?"

"Haven't talked to him since yesterday" said Jason. "But from what I got outta him he ain't gonna be here."

"Then I don't think I have to tell you what that means."

Chris shrugged. "Me and the kid'll have it covered."

"How'd Christian take it?" Asked Jason.

"Not too well, he tried to get Tomko in to replace AJ, said it was champions vs. challengers and Tomko's one of the IWGP tag champs but Dixie told him TNA champs only, he's been sulking about it ever since."

"Pity" smirked Jay. "Mara's still got that British gold, coulda had her replace AJ."

"Which reminds me, Mara, you up for one last tune up before you get Gail?"

"Who is it and how long do I have to prepare?"

"Let's just say it's a surprise" smirked Cornette. "But it's someone you've never faced in TNA before."

"New blood?"

"Well, we're thinking of adding a womens title so we're looking at some fresh people to bring in as well as some old faces coming back. You're opponent tonight is in one of those categories."

Mara nodded. "Well, whoever it is I'll give them a proper welcome."

"Or welcome home" corrected Chris.

"Shut up Chris."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, if I knew it was that easy I'da told him to shut up months ago."

"Sorry Jim" smirked Jason. "Only works when the person ordering him is a homicidal maniac."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, we better go get ready. And Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"When you see Christian, tell him he better not even think about screwing with me in that ring tonight."

Cornette nodded. "Consider it done."

* * *

"So, how we gonna cope with our little four on two dilema?"

"What we've always done kid, kick ass, take names and try to outdo each other."

"Sounds like a plan" commented Jay. "Except you guys need to figure out how you're gonna deal with your partner."

"Simple, he screws us around we kill him."

"Oh, makes perfect sense."

"Well considering it's the kid it has to be simple, cos' that's all he is!"

"Make it four on one Chris" laughed Jason. "Have fun out there man."

"Sonjay, you're a lot quieter than usual, what's up?" Sonjay just shrugged and went back to warming up. "Wow, must be taking this seriously."

"Wouldn't you Jay?" Answered Sonjay. "He's screwed us all over, he turned his back on us over a belt and he's been burying us ever since, you'll be lucky if there's anything left for you to face!"

He turned his back on the group and kept on with his warm up, the others exchanged surprised looks then shrugged, Jason flipped on the monitor and groaned as Jerry appeared.

"... let's talk about these _boys_ shall we JB? You got Chris Sabin, the one I took under my wing when he was the captain of team USA, the one who I took the time to help, the one who turns around and throws my help back in my face and decides to get a bunch of lackeys to make himself feel big. And now he's running around with the X Division title that guys like me and AJ Styles virtually created, I almost wish Cornette would retire it to save it!"

"Only because you can't take it" muttered Chris.

"Then there's the kid, Jason. He's the best of the group, but considering the group itself that doesn't say much. A kid who has never taken anything seriously in his life but manages to get everything handed to him on a plate. X Division title, tag team titles, number one contender matches, matches with Sting. All he's gained from them is a bigger ego than when he arrived, if that's possible, the sooner he loses that belt he's holding and AJ gets clear of him the better!"

"I'm hurt, really I am" smirked Jason.

"Jay Lethal. A guy who rips off, and even admits to it, a former World champion because he has no personality of his own, he'd be the most pathetic if it wasn't for Sonjay."

"What?"

"Sonjay" Jerry laughed. "He's the comic relief of the group, the one who makes the others feel big because they know that no matter how bad they are they're just that little bit better than him, now if you'll excuse me..."

Jerry began walking towards the ring as the others all looked at each other, Sonjay kicked his bag across the room and stormed out. "Comic relief, I'll show him comic relief!"

"I think Debbie may actually kill him" commented Jason as Jerry's music hit only for him to come flying out onto the ramp with Sonjay right behind him, he beat Jerry down to ringside and threw him in the ring before continuing the beating, he went for the Sonjay cutter but got thrown head first onto the top turnbuckle then got nailed with the cradle piledriver! Jerry covered and just like that it was over.

Jerry stood over Sonjay for a moment then pulled him up and set up another cradle piledriver but Jay's music hit and he sprinted down to the ring, Jerry bailed and began walking up the other ramp, he turned to exchange words with Jay not noticing Jason and Chris walking up behind him, they grabbed him and threw him back into the ring where Jay was waiting, he hit Jerry with several jabs then a big right to knock him down, he grabbed Jerry's head and ran towards the ropes, jumping over them to snap Jerry's head across the top, he dived back in and set up for the Lethal combination but Jerry elbowed free and bailed from the ring and up the empty ramp. He turned back to the ring as his four former friends called him out.

* * *

Mara was walking towards the entrance way as the guys came back from their run in with Jerry.

"You guys look like you've had fun" she commented.

"Fun for them" replied Sonjay holding his head. "Not so much for me."

"At least you got some shots in while you could" said Jay. "C'mon lets get you sat down, good luck out there."

"And don't kick their head off" smirked Jason. "Wrestling or not it's still murder."

Mara laughed and slapped at him as he took off after the group, she walked up to the entrance tunnel and went back to wondering who her opponent would be. She heard Gail's music hit in the arena and smirked, so Gail wanted another first-hand look did she? Her own music hit and she walked out into the arena, sure enough Gail was seated at the announce table watching on, Mara jumped into the ring and stared her rival down as Dave Penzer announced her opponent.

"And her opponent, from Nashville Tennessee, Jacqueline Moore!"

Mara allowed herself a smile as the veteren from Tennessee came down to the ring, this promised to be good, Jacqueline got in the ring and shook hands with her before backing off and waiting for the bell to ring, the two locked up and battled for position with Jacqueline quickly overpowering Mara back into the corner, she broke on th referee's count and backed away to let Mara out, they locked up again and she quickly got the teen with a headlock takedown, Mara countered it into a headscissor with Jacqueline nipped out of, Mara charged but got hit with an armdrag before hitting one of her own, she went for a backslide but Jacqueline flipped through it to her feet, Mara jumped up to her shoulders for a hurricanranna but Jacqueline held on, she went for a powerbomb but Mara backflipped off her shoulders, landed on her feet and got a roll-up for a two-count.

Mara backed away as Jacqueline nodded her approval and climbed to her feet, they locked up and Mara backed Jacqueline up against the ropes, she tried a whip but the veteren reversed it and tried a hiptoss only for Mara to counter into one of her own, she quickly hit a second then suplexed Jacqueline for a near fall, Jacqueline bounced up but Mara hit a quick neckbreaker for a two-count, she nipped up to her feet and went for the kick combo but on the roundhouse Jacqueline ducked and spinkicked her leg out from under her! Mara quickly rolled to her knee's only to receive a spinkick to her face! Jacqueline covered but Mara kicked out.

The veteren was quick to press her advantage, she slammed Mara and dropped an elbow before whipping her and hitting a big dropkick for a two-count, Mara got up in a corner and Jacqueline charged but ate a boot, she reeled away but caught Mara with a thesz press and hit some forearms before Mara covered up, the got to their feet and Jacqueline hit a quick hurricanranna into a pin for a two-count, they jumped up and Jacqueline scooped Mara into a sidewalk slam for another two-count. Mara pulled herself up in the corner and the veteren measured her and hit a massive superkick! Mara slumped to the mat and Jacqueline hit a knee to her head then pulled her out of the corner and covered for a two-count. Mara tried to get up but Jacqueline quickly took her down and put on a single leg crab.

Mara tried to reach the ropes but everytime she got near Jacqueline pulled her away, the pain began getting to her and she raised her arm to tap but saw Gail looking on, she sucked it up and managed to dive and grab the bottom-rope, Jacqueline immediately broke the hold and let Mara up, she ran forward but Mara came out of nowhere with an STO! Jacqueline jumped up but Mara hit a big roundhouse for a two-count, she charged but the veteren backdropped her over the top, she landed on the apron, punched Jacqueline away and hit a springboard cross-body! She covered but again only got a two-count, she qucikly suplexed Jacqueline then went up to the top-rope, she went for the missile dropkick but Jacqueline superkicked her out of the air! She quickly covered but Mara managed to put her foot on the bottom rope.

Jacqueline pulled Mara to her feet and went for a German suplex but the teen blocked it, she elbowed the veteren away and charged but received a kick to the gut then a swinging neckbreaker for a two-count, she hit some stomps and went up top but Mara cut her off, they fought it out and Jacqueline went for a tornado DDT but Mara countered and threw her away, Jacqueline landed on her feet and Mara nailed a superkick! Instead of covering she went to the ropes and went for the BME but Jacqueline rolled out of the way, Mara landed on her feet and caught Jacqueline with a kick and set up for the Angels Wings! Jacqueline took out her legs and catapulted her towards the corner but Mara landed on the ropes, backflipped behind the veteren and hit the Last Rites! She covered and put Jacqueline down for the three-count.

Gail glared from her seat at ringside as Mara added another win to her talley, the teen helped Jacqueline to her feet and shook her hand before holding the ropes for her to leave, she went to follow but Gail jumped in the ring and charged only for Mara to take her down and go for the Koji-clutch! She tried to hook it on but Gail wrapped herself around the ropes and pulled herself out of the ring, Mara smirked at her and held up two fingers.

"This close" she said as Gail watched on in fury.

* * *

"Hell of a roll she's on huh?" Said Chris. "She's giving me a run for my money on the momentum front."

"A few title defenses counts as momentum now?" Smirked Jason.

"Do I have to remind you that I've managed to hold onto and defend this longer than you did?"

"Not really, you seem to every chance you get."

"Yeah well..." the locker room door opened and closed, Chris glanced over his shoulder. "Oh look, it's the champ."

Jason turned around. "Oh joy, to what do we owe the honor?"

"We're teaming tonight" answered Christian. "Or are you two too busy swapping video games to remember?"

Jason laughed. "Remember whose locker room you're in before you run your mouth 'champ'."

"Considering I beat you on the way to getting this belt I think I can say what I want" Christian smirked as Jason stood up. "Easy kid, save it for the ring, we're gonna need it."

"Two things, one. You only beat me by pure luck. Two, I take you know the position we're in."

"Four on three? I know" sighed Christian. "I even tried to get Tomko here in as a replacement but no go."

"Champions only" smirked Chris.

"I gathered" snapped Christian. "Which means we're a man down because you're partner got a little glass in his eye. So much for a fighting champion."

"That's it!" Jason stepped forward and grabbed Christian, he slammed him hard against the wall and got in his face, Tomko stepped up but Christian waved him away. "You wanna talk shit? You do it on your own time, cos' as it stands, you so much as blink the wrong way let alone screw with us and I will snap you in two! You hear me champ?"

Christian just smirked and pulled Jason's hands off him. "Now _there's_ the Jason Cena I know and hate. I'll see you two out there" he held out his hand to his two teammates, both shook it but as he went to leave Jason held on and pulled him back.

"One more thing, I may have this, and Chris may have his X Division belt, but you have something we both want, and neither of us are gonna hesitate in coming after it if we get the chance."

Christian met Jason's stare with one of his own. "I look forward to it, see you in the ring, _kid_."

* * *

"Well that was certainly awkward" said Chris as he Jason and Mara headed for the entrance way. "For a moment there I thought you were gonna knock him out."

"I'm surprised you didn't" added Mara. "Considering everything that's happened between you."

"Yeah" Jason shrugged. "Didn't feel like it" Chris's music hit. "See ya in a minute."

Chris smirked and walked down the tunnel, a few moments later AJ's music hit for Jason and Mara.

"Y'know, as much as his music is better than mine, I really wish they'd start playing it again."

Mara shrugged. "That's what you get for being in a team."

"Yeah, looks like I'm stuck with you are, you are, I am, I am for the time being" smirked Jason as he hopped in the ring with Chris. Christian's music hit and the NWA champion came out with Tomko in tow, he took his time getting to the ring and had another staredown with Jason, as they were exchanging glares Alex Shelly's music hit and he came out alone.

"No Nash or Devine?" Asked Jason, Chris shrugged as Shelley stopped short of the ring and glared at the three champions as AMW came out with Gail to join him, they climbed in the ring and stared down their opponents until the lights went out.

"I wondered why we came out first" laughed Chris.

"Well we gotta let Sting get his entrance" laughed Jason as the Icon walked down to the ring, he exchanged looks with each of his partners then turned to Jason and Chris, the lights came back to reveal Christian had bailed to the outside next to Tomko. "Pussy."

"Tell me about it" said Chris as their opponents all got out of the ring leaving Shelley to start. "You wanna kick it off for us."

"Why not? You'll get him Sunday" Jason replied handing his belt to Mara, she took it and left the ring having another stare-down with Gail, Jason and Shelley circled each other but before they could lock up Jason felt a slap on his shoulder. "What are you..."

"I'm starting" replied Christian as he hopped in the ring.

"Aye, aye captain" muttered Jason as the referee ushered him out. "Until Sting gets in" he added prompting a laugh from Chris.

Christian locked up with Shelley and immediately powered him down to the mat and began stomping on him, he pulled Shelley up and whipped him off the ropes and hit a backdrop then suplexed him, he hit another suplex then dropped an elbow for a two-count. He started to pull Shelley up but paused to taunt Sting, he went for another backdrop but Shelley rolled through it to his feet and tagged the Icon in! He came in but Christian dived out of the ring, tagging Jason as he did.

"What I say?" Smirked the teen getting in, Sting stepped forward but Jason pointed to AMW, the Icon thought about it then tagged Storm, he came in and he a brief staredown with the teen before the two began brawling! Storm gained control and backed Jason into a corner, he punched away until the teen reversed it and hit some of his own, Storm got a low kick in and hit some more punches then tried a whip only for the teen to reverse it and hit a backdrop and a dropkick to send him outside, Harris jumped in and charged but Jason sidestepped and clotheslined him out next to his partner, Shelley took his turn but was sent flying over the top onto AMW! Jason turned expecting Sting to try his luck but the Icon was still on the apron, Chris came in and the two waited for the three on the floor to stand before diving over the ropes onto them!

Christian slowly walked around the ring as Jason and Chris got up and began brawling with AMW, he looked on but Shelley jumped to his feet and attacked him, as they were all brawling Sting came over and climbed to the top-rope then dived off onto all of them! The referee came out to check on everyone and Sting stood only to get nailed by Tomko, the referee turned to see Sting laid out with Tomko over him and ordered the big man to the back! In the chaos Jason threw Storm back in the ring and hit a big cross-body for a two-count. Chris got up on the apron and the teen tagged him in, they whipped Storm and Chris hit a spinkick to the gut which Jason followed up with a knee to the head, they then hit the ropes and landed a double-senton before Chris got a two-count.

Chris waited until Storm got up then hit a hurricanranna followed by a neckbreaker for a two-count, he dragged Storm to his corner and tagged Christian in, he lifted Storm up for a suplex but instead sat down driving his face into the mat, he covered but Storm kicked out again, Christian scooped him up for a gutbuster but was kicked away allowing Storm to get Sting in, Christian bailed again leaving Jason to get in the ring. He charged but Sting beat him to the punch and knocked him down, Jason bounced up but Sting just scooped him into a slam, Sting tagged Harris in and he got some shots in then whipped Jason, he ducked a clothesline and blind tagged Chris who quickly jumped up and hit a springboard dropkick! Harris got up and the two whipped him into a corner then Jason whipped Chris allowing him to hit a big boot, he turned Harris upside down and whipped Jason for the teen to hit a stinger splash! He then dropped to his knee's allowing Chris to launch himself off and hit the hesitation dropkick! He pulled Harris out to the middle of the ring and covered but only got a two-count.

Chris allowed Harris to get up then whipped him into a corner, he charged but ate a boot, Harris tried a clothesline but Chris ducked and hit a German suplex for a two-count, he hit the ropes but Storm knee'd him in the back and he walked into a big DDT before Harris tagged Storm. They pulled Chris up and hit a double suplex for a two-count. The 'Cowboy' dragged Chris to a corner and hit several punches then whipped him hard into the other corner, Chris staggered back and Storm hit a backcracker for another near fall. He let Chris stand up then tagged Shelley, he whipped Chris and dropped down allowing Shelley to hit a superkick and cover for a two-count, Chris retreated to a corner and Shelley ran forward and drove both his knees into his chest before pulling him out and smashing Chris's face across his knee and covered but Jason broke up the pin.

Shelley quickly put a headscissor on Chris then turned over and did push ups and drove his face into the mat, he rolled to the corner and tagged Harris back in, he pulled Chris up and set him up for a suplex, he held him upside down before slamming him down, he covered but Chris kicked out again. Harris let Chris get up then set him up for the catatonic but Chris spun out and hit an enziguri! Jason began calling for a tag, Harris rolled to his corner and tagged Shelley in but Chris made the tag to Jason!

Shelley charged but Jason immediately hit him with a powerslam! They bounced up and Jason hit a neckbreaker for a two-count, Storm came in and charged but Jason sidestepped and hit a reverse DDT, Shelley was on his knees and the teen nailed a shining wizard for a two-count. He went to the top-rope and came down looking for a frog splash but Shelley moved! Jason rolled through it and knocked Harris off the apron then set Shelley up for an impaler but Storm jumped him from behind, Jason fought him off but Shelley jumped him from behind and hit a neckbreaker before tagging Sting, Jason staggered to his feet only for Sting to land a big bulldog, he covered but Chris made the save, AMW grabbed Chris and pulled him to the outside, they threw him into the steel steps then Storm laid him out with a superkick! Christian ran round and put himself between Chris and them, Jason staggered to his feet in a corner then Sting hit the stinger splash! He hit the ropes but Jason nailed a huge clothesline! Christian jumped up on the apron as Jason crawled towards the corner, he reached for the tag but Christian jumped down from the apron!

Jason glared at him as he backed away smirking, he used the ropes to pull himself up as Shelley and AMW entered the ring behind him, Chris was still down on the outside and the teen gave a defeated sigh before turning into a boot from Shelley before all three began hammering away at him, Sting was up and went to go after Christian but his partners pulled him back, he pushed past them but they pulled him back again causing him to spin around and clock Shelley! AMW jumped him and started beating him down but Jason got up and attacked them, he pulled them off Sting and the two brawled with them then Christian came back and jumped Sting! Jason spun him round and Christian tried to sucker punch him but Jason blocked it and laid him out! He got some stomps in before Shelley jumped him, Sting was beating on both members of AMW as Tomko ran in and jumped him, he went to pull the Icon up but Chris joined the fight, Jay and Sonjay ran in to even things up but first Devine and then Jerry ran in to attack them.

The Paparazzi, AMW, Christian, Tomko and Jerry all stood over their opponents when AJ's music hit! They turned to the ramp but AJ came out of the crowd and grabbed Stings bat! He dived in the ring and AMW bailed as Jerry, Devine, Shelley and Tomko all went down, Christian managed to kick the bat out of AJ's hands but got nailed with a Pele! AJ jumped to his feet and sprinted after AMW only to be blocked by a wall of security, AMW and Gail taunted him but he went back to ringside and grabbed Stings bat again! Security scattered and AMW took off with him right behind, they sprinted to the parking lot and dived into their car as AJ showed up, he managed to smash the rear window in before the car raced off, AJ took his frustrations out on the side of the production truck and the team's catering table as Jason came in.

"Coulda told me you were coming" he said cautiously as he approached.

"Woulda ruined the surprise" replied AJ, dropping the bat in disgust and walking away, Jason looked down at the remains of the table and its contents.

"Oh well, never liked gatorade anyways."

* * *

_sigh, well its been a while hasn't it? So up next, Destination X, is AJ fully fit for the match? Will he and Jason walk away with their belts? Will Mara keep her roll going at Gail's expense? Will Chris and the others carry their part? Find out next time!_

_See ya!_

_James._


	58. Destination X

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Yo yo! How's it going people? We've reached Destination X and the long awaited match between Jason/AJ and America's Most Wanted, will the 'Showstealer' and the 'Phenomenal One' add another tag team to the list of defenses? Will Mara overcome her toughest challenge yet in Gail Kim? Will Jay earn revenge on behalf of the group? Let's find out!_

_HereWeGo!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Eight-Destination X**

"Just think" commented Jason squeezing out of the back of the rental car. "This time next month we'll all be out in St. Louis, we should turn it into a roadtrip."

"No offense kid, but the four of us..."

"Five" corrected Mara.

"Of us on a roadtrip is a potential disaster, remember your birthday?"

"Of course I remember Jay" laughed the teen sitting on the trunk. "The four of us being chased by the cops, getting caught, lying about our names, good times, very good times. Although Diane here got grounded for about a month didn't you?"

"Screw you!" Snapped Sonjay, Chris laughed and pulled Jason down.

"Sonjay, if you just ignore him he won't do it, he only does it cos you react so well."

"Actually I do it cos it's funny."

Chris smirked and began pulling out the group's bags. "Jay" he tossed it to him. "Kid, Dia... Sonjay, Mara" he handed his to her.

"Why didn't you throw hers?"

"Because I'm scared if I damage her stuff she'll bust out some Senshi moves on me" Mara smirked and planted her feet as though preparing for a kick, the guys all moved out of range.

"Oh, I'm liking this" she laughed. "So who's gonna carry my stuff for me?"

"Let's not push it Mara" said Jason. "Besides we have matches to be healthy for, well, except Leanne here."

"I do have a match" said Sonjay. "Me, Sharky, Petey and Kazarian."

"Y'know, as much as I love Jim he does book some random matches" said Jason' "OK, anyone not on the PPV? You guys? You're facing each other."

"Sometime's I wonder if Russo's still around" said Chris. "It seems like something he would book."

"Ugh, Russo" the group gave a collective shudder. "I feel for any and everyone who worked for WCW while he was there."

They reached the locker room and Sonjay did a double take at the door. "Guys..."

"What is it Tammy?"

"Someone's taken the liberty of putting a sign on our door" replied Sonjay gesturing to the paper stuck to it.

"Comic relief locker room?" Read Jay before tearing it down and ripping it to shreds. "And he calls us the immature ones."

"Well make sure you beat it out of him" said Sonjay. "Just wish I got a few more shots in when I had the chance."

"Before you brained yourself on the top-rope?" Smirked Chris, Sonjay scowled at him. "Seriously Jerry's just an old guy with hurt pride after what I did to him, Jay beats him tonight and he's finished."

"Wow, you really want it to go that far?" Commented Jason.

"After what he said about us I could care less about what Jerry does after Jay finishes him" said Chris. "In the end we're still tight as tight can be and we will be with or without him."

"Touching speech Chris" said Jason. "If we had anything I'd drink to that."

"I have some water in my bag" laughed Jay.

"I meant something stonger Jay."

"Well, we'll drink to it in the bar later guys, when we're all celebrating wins" said Chris.

"Dunno about that guys, Mara's still pissed about the birthday incident."

"Poor kid, tied down in a relationship at his age" smirked Chris.

"Yeah, unable to sample the joys of single life" agreed Sonjay.

"Ignore them kid" said Jay. "One day they'll be in a relationship like us and they'll realise what they were missing."

"Yeah... wait, since when did you..."

The group was interupted by a production assistant. "Dutt, you're match is up."

"Already?" Muttered Sonjay. "Time flies when you're taking the piss."

"Good luck Wendy!" Called Jason and the whole group laughed as Sonjay let out a yell of frustration on his way out the door.

* * *

"Well, ya didn't win. But on the bright side you weren't pinned."

Sonjay sighed. "Doesn't make me feel any better, feels like I'm back at square one."

"Actually square one'd be you being pinned, so you've actually moved on a little since last time" said Jay smirking at his friend.

"Shut up Machismo!"

"Oooooo, touchy are we?" Laughed Jason as Mara came in. "You ready?"

"More than" replied Mara. "I'm planning on having to clean what's left of her brain of this boot."

"Poor Gail" sighed Chris. "She was so young."

"Your point being?"

"No point."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyone else have the opinion that we're all whipped by this girl?" Asked Jason.

"Considering she has Senshi as her martial arts tutor... hell yeah!" Said Jay. "Anyway, I'll leave you three to take the beating, I have one of my own to give out."

"Go Machismo on his ass!" Yelled Sonjay.

"Ooooooooooooo yeah!"

"Ladies and gentlemen Savage has left the building" laughed Jason.

"Unfortunately we're still stuck with Sen... she!" Said Chris pointing at Mara.

"Wow, you finally have a nickname" smirked Jason.

"Took you guys long enough, although I dunno how the original is gonna feel about it."

"True."

"Guys, shut up!" Yelled Sonjay. "I wanna watch this."

Chris and Jason joined him at the monitor as Jay and Jerry went at it, Jay dominated their former friend and sent him to the outside where he continued the beating until Jerry grabbed So Cal Val and used her as a shield then pushed her into him, Jay was distracted making sure she was OK allowing Jerry to jump him.

"Wow, who knew being old also made you a pussy and a coward" said Sonjay to silent agreement from the others. Jerry began bruatlising Jay, busting him open on the steel steps and attacking the cut with his fists, but no matter what he did Jay kept fighting and making small comebacks eventually managing to regain control, he grabbed Jerry's head and jumped over the top snapping it over the ropes before going up top, he went for the axe-handle but Jerry pulled the referee in the way, Jay quickly set the veteren up for the Lethal combination but Jerry got a low-blow, while Jay was down he went outside and grabbed a steel chair, Jay staggered to his feet and got the steel to the skull full force!

Sonjay had seen enough and dashed out of the locker room, Chris half a step behind, Jason followed them out into the arena just as Jerry set Jay up for the cradle piledriver on the chair! The three stopped in their tracks and yelled for him to stop as he taunted them allowing Val to slip into the ring and take the chair away, Jerry saw her and went to go after her but Jay suddenly sprung to life and stopped him, Jerry cut off his comeback and went for the cradle piledriver again but Jay took out his legs and tossed him into the turnbuckle then hit the Lethal combination! He forced himself to crawl to the ropes and climbed up and hit the elbow drop! He covered as Sonjay and the others revived the referee to make the three-count!

Sonjay, Chris and Jason immediately dived into the ring to check on their friend as Val looked on from the outside in concern, Jay tried to make it to his feet and Sonjay helped pull him up.

"You OK there buddy?" Asked Chris.

"Depends, did I win?"

"Sure did Jay!" Yelled Sonjay. "Way to go!"

"Man, you look like you've been in a street fight with Abyss" said Jason looking at the cut on Jay's head.

"Really? I feel like I've been in a brawl with Snake Roberts" smirked Jay earning a light slap from the teen.

"OK, enjoy your moment in the sun man, we'll see ya in the locker room."

Jay nodded and climbed the ropes to celebrate as the others walked up the ramp, Chris glanced at the screen and stopped, he spun round and looked at the ring and began laughing, Sonjay and Jason followed and joined him in laughing at the sight of Jay and Val hugging in the ring.

"No way! Jay and Val?" Laughed Jason.

"He kept that quiet" agreed Chris.

"So sweet" said Sonjay. "So, we're making fun of him about this later?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

* * *

"Mara? Any chance..."

Mara turned round and cut JB off with a look. "JB, the talking's done, now it's time to fight."

She turned away from JB and headed towards the entrance tunnel, her music hit and she went straight out into the arena, she got in the ring and stared up the ramp that Gail would be coming down, instead her opponent appeared on the big screen with JB.

"Well Gail Kim we are just seconds away from your match with Mara Daniels, Mara herself has been on a major roll the past few weeks while you have sat on the sidelines, will you be the one to end it?"

Gail laughed. "A roll? What we've seen is Mara getting more and more beaten up while I just sit back, scout her out and prepare in my own way, tonight I defeat Mara Daniels and prove that I am the true dominant women's wrestler in TNA, now if you'll excuse me..."

She pushed JB aside and walked towards the arena as her music began playing, Mara's eyes never left the entrance tunnel as Gail walked out and stopped on the stage returning the stare, she took her time heading towards the ring determined to make Mara wait as long as she could, the teen stepped forward and held the ropes but Gail walked all the way around the ring and slipped in on the other side, they both stepped forward but the referee stepped between them and kept them apart, Gail took the opportunity to talk smack to Mara who just stared a hole straight through her, Gail backed off to her corner while the referee backed Mara into hers then called for the bell.

Mara hesitated for a second then made to dash across the ring causing Gail to duck out to the apron, Mara smirked at her as she came back in and the two circled each other and went to lock up but Mara planted her feet and Gail dashed out of range before she could start kicking, Mara laughed and Gail scowled as she realised she was being psyched out then stepped forward and slapped Mara across the face! She backed off and tensed expecting the teen to explode but Mara merely smirked and rubbed the spot she'd hit and waited for Gail to step forward, they went to lock up but Mara suddenly broke free and punched Gail right between the eyes! Gail dropped to the mat and rolled to the outside holding her face as Mara stared down at her with the smirk still on her face.

Gail stormed around outside the ring holding her face as Mara waited in the ring, she finally rolled back in and got in the teens face before they finally locked up, Gail quickly put Mara in a wristlock but the teen rolled through and nipped up before slapping on one of her own then pulling Gail into a headlock, Gail went to push her off but Mara popped the brakes and got a takedown without breaking the hold, Gail struggled and managed to push the teen into a headscissor but before she could apply it properly Mara rolled into a headstand and fell back onto her feet, she teased going for a kick but instead just straightened her hair and waited for Gail to get up.

The two circled each other and locked up again, Gail broke out and slapped on an armbar, Mara pushed her back against the ropes and tried to throw her off but Gail rolled through it and dragged the teen down to the mat, she tried to put the armbar on fully but Mara nipped up to her feet and tried to throw her off again but found herself on the mat again, she nipped up again and jumped up to Gail's shoulders with a headscissor while still in the hold, she tried to force Gail to break it but was powered back down to the mat again, she rolled back up to her feet and grabbed the ropes using them to backflip to her feet and take Gail down in another wristlock, Gail rolled through into one of her own but Mara jumped to the middle-rope, then the top and flipped behind Gail hitting an armdrag to break free. Gail rolled to her feet and another staredown began.

Mara smiled to herself as Gail circled her keeping near the ropes, she beckoned her to come out to the middle but when they went for a lockup Gail hit her with a kick to the stomach then put on a headlock, she used the ropes to push her off but got knocked down by a shouldertackle, Gail hit the ropes and Mara went under, then over and hit a big hiptoss, Gail bounced up and walked right into another followed by a slam, she backed into a corner and Mara jumped up and monkey flipped her out, she rolled to her feet again and got a big clothesline, then a dropkick, she got up by the ropes and Mara hit a clothesline that sent them both over but the teen grabbed the top-rope and skinned the cat back in.

Gail took her time getting up on the outside as Mara waited by the ropes, she went to vault over but Gail dashed away, she turned to taunt the crowd as Mara slipped out of the ring behind her, she turned and Mara hit a big chop to knock her down, she pulled Gail up and hit another and whipped her towards the steps, Gail reversed it but Mara jumped over the steps, Gail was taunting the crowd again and turned around for Mara to launch herself off the steps and hit a cross-body on the floor, she pulled Gail up and rolled her back into the ring then hit a suplex for a two-count. Gail got up but the teen hit a kick then a back-suplex for another two-count, she whipped Gail towards a corner but it was reversed, she jumped onto the ropes, kicked Gail away then hit a cross-body for another near fall, Gail retreated to another corner and Mara went to charge her shoulder into ther ribs but Gail jumped over her! Mara shot between the ropes and smashed her neck and shoulder into the steel post before crashing to the mat.

Gail took a second to recover her breath then rolled out to the floor and headed for Mara, the teen was laid out on the floor favouring her neck, Gail smirked to herself then pulled Mara up and slammed her neck-first across the crowd rail, she kicked the teen as she lay on the mat then rolled her back into the ring. Gail dragged Mara to her feet and hit a snapmare then a kick to the back of Mara's neck, Mara went to slump to the mat but Gail pulled her back and hit another kick to the neck then flipped over her snapping her neck against the mat before pinning for a two-count. She let the teen struggle to her feet then yanked her down to the mat by her hair, she pulled Mara up and began choking her over the ropes then charged and jumped on her back, Mara bounced to her feet and walked into a suplex for a two-count then Gail began working on the neck again.

Gail put Mara in a neck-vice and tried to keep her on the mat, Mara fought up to her knees then hit an elbow to the ribs, she got free and hit the ropes but Gail ran forward and hit a neckbreaker, she smirked down at the teen and stood on the back of her neck before dragging her over to the ropes and using them to wrench her neck some more, she let her drop to the mat then hit a kneedrop to her neck, she covered but Mara kicked out at two. Mara retreated to a corner and Gail hit some upercuts then pulled her out into a clothesline for a two-count before going back to the neck-vice. Mara tried to fire up but Gail pounded her down to the mat and put the hold back on, Mara began throwing kicks but Gail kept out of range without breaking the hold, Mara struggled to her knees and looked like she was going to try some more elbows but instead hit a jawbreaker! Gail broke the hold and staggered away allowing Mara to try and stretch her neck for a second, Gail recovered and tried a clothesline but Mara ducked and hit a dropkick, they both got up and Gail charged into a backdrop followed by a DDT for a two-count.

Gail got up by the ropes and Mara charged but got backdropped over, she landed on the apron and punched her away then hit a springboard cross-body! She covered but Gail kicked out at two, Mara jumped up and went for an STO but Gail elbowed her in the neck to escape then followed up with another clothesline, she let Mara up and hit some upercuts to send her back into a corner, she pounded the teen down to the ground then stood on her neck again, the referee pulled her off allowing Mara time to recover, Gail came over but Mara kicked her away and tried a whip, Gail reversed it but Mara came off the ropes with a headscissor to take her down, Gail got up in a corner and Mara hit a clothesline then went for a whip, Gail reversed it and Mara tried to go up and over but Gail caught her legs and hit a huge spinebuster! She covered but Mara kicked out again, Gail hit some forearms while she was down then put on a dragon sleeper to continue the pressure on the neck.

Mara tried to fight back out of the hold but Gail leaned forward and put her weight down on the teen's neck keeping her grounded, Mara tried to elbow out but Gail just moved away, she tried to lean in again but Mara brought her foot back and kicked her in the face, Gail's grip loosened so Mara hit a second kick to escape and nipped up to her feet and spinkicked Gail in the face! She covered but Gail kicked out, she fought back up just in time to receive the kick combination but managed to duck the roundhouse only to take an enziguri to put her down for a two-count, Gail got up in a corner and got another kick combo to put her down then Mara hit a running knee to the head. Gail staggered to her feet and Mara nailed her with the roundhouse! She covered but Gail kicked out, she got up in another corner and Mara hit a clothesline then bulldogged her out for another two-count.

Mara went out to the apron and climbed to the tope-rope, she waited for Gail to get up and went for a cross-body but Gail moved and she crashed to the mat, Gail quickly pulled her up and hit a gutbuster and covered for a two-count then put Mara in a camel clutch, she wrenched back on the teen's neck letting go occasionally to hit some shots to the back of her neck then put the hold back on, Mara kept trying to fight out but began fading, the referee checked her arm to no response, it dropped twice but on the third she stopped it from hitting the mat! She tried to fight free but instead stood up with Gail on her back then fell backwards crushing Gail against the mat and breaking the hold. They both staggered up and Mara took Gail down with an STO! Instead of making the pin she jumped to her feet and hit a second before making the pin for a two-count, she went up top and waited for Gail to get up then came down with a big missile dropkick! She rolled into a pin but Gail kicked out again, she hit the ropes as Gail got up then jumped onto her shoulders and hit a hurricanranna into a pin for yet another two-count.

Gail retreated to a corner and Mara charged but ate a boot, Gail quickly went up top but Mara was there to meet her, they fought it out and Gail pushed Mara down and went for a legdrop but the teen moved! Gail hit the mat hard and rolled to her knees and Mara hit a shining wizard! She covered but Gail kicked out again, Mara took a moment to try and get some comfort back into her neck as Gail rolled out to the floor, the teen quickly shook off the pain then ran forward and dived through the ropes! She crashed into Gail and took her down but landed hard as well, she lay on the mat to regain her breath then picked Gail up and rolled her back into the ring, she followed and hit some kicks then set up for the Angels Wings! Gail twisted out but Mara hit a neckbreaker.

Gail rolled to a corner and pulled herself up and Mara hit some chops and lifted Gail to the top-rope, she climbed up as well and went for a superplex but Gail began fighting out, she hit some punches to the gut then pushed Mara down, the teen rolled to her feet but Gail jumped off the top and hit a hurricanranna! Mara staggered around and Gail hooked her arms and dropped her with a neckbreaker! She covered but at the last second Mara kicked out! Gail began screaming at the referee then covered again but Mara kicked out, Gail pulled the teen up by her hair then set her up for the air raid crash but at the last second Mara slipped out and hit a roundhouse! She staggered over to the corner then bounced up and hit the BME! She shook her neck out then covered but Gail kicked out! Mara gave the referee and stunned look then walked over to the corner and went for another BME but Gail got her knees up! Gail then charged and took her down to the mat with a spear for a two-count, Mara got up again and Gail hit a big dropkick that sent her backwards into the ropes and left her tied up!

Gail laughed at the situation her opponent was in then slapped Mara across the face, she laughed in her face but the teen lashed out and kicked her away, Gail responded with another slap then yanked Mara's head back across the ropes, she then backed away and hit a big dropkick to Mara's head, this broke Mara free and Gail pulled her out to the middle of the ring and covered for another two-count, she tried a whip but Mara reversed it and went for whirling backbreaker but Gail countered and locked on a modified crossface! Mara tried to stay standing but Gail dragged her down to the mat, Mara struggled to reach the ropes but Gail kept her out in the middle of the ring, Mara raised her arm to tap but suddenly slipped out and rolled through into a Koji-clutch! Now it was Gail's turn to try and reach the ropes only for Mara to roll away and pull her back to the centre, Gail went to go for the ropes again but instead rolled through into a pin! Mara kicked out at two but Gail managed to slap on the modified crossface again! Before she could properly slap it on Mara grabbed the ropes forcing her to break the hold.

Mara lay on the mat trying to recover from the pain in her neck but Gail quickly dragged her back to her feet and set her up for a piledriver! Mara sandbagged it but Gail slugged her across the back and went for it again only for Mara to hit a backdrop, Gail rolled to her feet and the teen hit a superkick! She collapsed into a pin but Gail kicked out at two. Mara rolled away as Gail got up in a corner then ran forward and hit a stinger splash! Gail staggered out of the corner and Mara went for the Angels Wings but Gail escaped, she went for a backslide but Mara backflipped through it and went for the Angels Wings again only for Gail to trip her and bridge into a pin for a two-count. Gail quickly went for a whip into a corner but Mara jumped onto the middle-rope, flipped behind her and hit the Last Rites! She slowly crawled into a cover but Gail put her foot on the bottom-rope! Mara flipped and began throwing forearms at Gail's face, the referee pulled her off but Mara shrugged him away, she pulled her elbow pad off and tossed it away then mounted Gail and began smashing her forearm into Gail's face again, the referee pulled her away again but Mara just went after Gail again, she pushed her back into a corner and hit several more forearms then backed away and went for a boot, Gail caught it and spun Mara around only to get dropped with a huge forearm! She bounced up as Mara hit the ropes and nailed a lariat! She made the cover but Gail kicked out again.

Mara dragged Gail to her feet and threw her back into a corner, she hit some chops and tried a whip but Gail reversed it, she followed with a charge but Mara moved, Gail stopped before hitting the ropes but Mara pushed her into the turnbuckle and pulled Gail into a roll-up but rolled all the way through and hit a German suplex! She held on for the pin but Gail kicked out again! Mara began screaming at the referee then pulled Gail up and went for the Angels Wings again, Gail escaped but Mara kicked her in the stomach and went for it again, again Gail escaped but Mara just went for again like she was possessed, again Gail escaped but Mara went for it one more time only for Gail to counter and hit the air raid crash! She covered but Mara managed to kick out. Gail kept her composure and pulled Mara to a corner then lifted her up to the top, she followed but Mara hit a shot to the gut and went for the Angels Wings off the top! She hooked Gails arms but just before she could hit it Gail went for a backdrop, she flipped through, grabbed Gail and powerbombed her down from the top-rope! She covered but Gail kicked out again! Mara pulled at her hair and screamed in frustration before pulling Gail to her feet and shoved her back into a corner and once again began unloading with exposed forearms, the referee kept trying to step between them but couldn't before Mara hit a huge roundhouse that dropped Gail to the mat, she pulled her opponent back up and lifted her to the top-rope then began hitting forearms again, the referee tried to stop her but she shoved him down and began screaming at him before climbing to the top-rope with Gail, she hesitated to play to the crowd then went for a top-rope hurricanranna but Gail held on causing her to fall to the mat on her head!

Mara lay still on the mat as Gail climbed down and dragged her away from the ropes, she went to make the pin but paused then turned Mara over and locked the modified crossface on again! Mara began weakly fighting back but Gail just kept the hold on causing her to fade, the referee asked if she wanted to quit but got no response, he checked her arm which fell once, twice but on the third Mara stopped it! She began fighting out again but Gail shifted her position and wrapped her legs around Mara's neck adding more pressure on the neck, Mara was screaming but still tried to edge towards the ropes, Gail shook her head in disbelief then pulled back even harder, Mara reached desperately for the bottom-rope but it was just out of her reach, she tried desperately to break Gail's grip but finally gave in to the pain and tapped out!

It took Gail several seconds to realise she'd won and the referee had to pull her off to get her to break the hold, she jumped to her feet and began celebrating as the referee checked on Mara, she shrugged him off and rolled to her knee's looking up at Gail, the anger and frustration were gone and now replaced with bitter disapointment in herself for making the mistake of losing control. Gail climbed down from the ropes and turned just as Mara got to her feet, they stared each other down and Gail raised her arms in celebration, Mara looked ready to kill but choked it down and offered her hand, Gail laughed and went to turn away but seemed to have a change of heart, she walked up to Mara, hesitated and slowly shook her hand, Mara looked at the ground and went to turn away but Gail pulled her back and went for a sucker punch only for Mara to duck and hit a superkick! She stood over Gail and smirked but then replaced it with the same look of disapointment, she slowly left the ring and headed for the back pausing only to look back at the still down Gail as she left.

* * *

"I can't believe she lost it like that" muttered Jason to himself back in the locker room. "I never thought she'd actually lose it during a match."

"At least she got the last word" offered Sonjay.

"Believe me, that mean's nothing to her right now."

"Well, you gotta admit it was cool seeing her go strong style and channel Doug Williams" said Chris.

"Again, that mean's nothing, right now she's probably trying to cope with knowing she tapped out to someone for the first time in her life."

"She's never tapped?" Asked Sonjay.

"Before now, never, only ever been pinned three times, Alexis Laree, Trinity and Traci and all of those had outside interference."

"Something tells me she won't be taking this too well."

"Nah, Mara's a pro, she can take a loss" almost on cue a production assistant burst in.

"Jason, we have a slight situation with Mara..."

"Define 'slight'."

"She's trashing the women's locker room."

Jason sighed. "Oh God."

"And AJ's just arrived, security's keeping him in the parking lot."

"Why?"

"Because he has a baseball bat and he's swinging at anything that moves."

"For the love of... Can't _anything_ go smoothly around here?" Snapped Jason standing up. "Chris, good luck out there man, come back with that."

"I intend to kid, don't get yourself killed."

"Being killed is the least of my worries" muttered Jason, he stopped at the door looking both ways deciding what he'd rather face, a pissed off Mara or a pissed off AJ with a baseball bat. He laughed to himself and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

"AJ, just put the bat down and listen to me for five seconds..."

"No Jim! No! This bat has Harris and Storm's names on it and I ain't putting it down until their faces look like my eye after I got out of the hospital!"

"AJ, I know you want... Kid!" Cornette called Jason over. "Please for the love of God talk some sense into your partner before he kills someone."

Jason nodded and walked forward. "AJ, dude. Put it down."

"Not you too kid! How can you stand there and tell me to let it go!"

"Look, AJ, I know you want payback, hell they haven't exactly gone easy on me either! But you brain one of them with that thing and they get the belts on a DQ! And..."

"The belts? _The belts!" _AJ screamed. "You care more about the belts than..."

"No, but listen, they _want_ these belts off us, pretty badly too. You go out there and get us DQ'ed and they win, sure you get a little payback but they get what they want, and they win. But if we go out there, kick their asses like there's no tomorrow and beat them clean then you get your payback and the satisfaction of keeping them away from what they want. So what's it gonna be partner?"

AJ looked thoughtfull at Jason's words, he looked at the bat then handed it over. "OK kid, your call, but we better win."

"Don't we always?"

"Yeah, we do that's true."

"See? We got this. Now go get yourself ready man."

AJ grabbed his stuff and headed for the locker rooms, Jason handed the bat to security and went to deal with his next problem, the one he was hoping had calmed down a little by now.

* * *

"About damn time you showed up!" Snapped Christy Hemme as Jason approached the women grouped outside the locker room. "If that bitch you call a girlfriend has done anything to my stuff I'll..."

"You'll what?" Jason shot back. "Get your ass handed to you by her, _again_? So what the hell's going on in there?" He asked Val.

"She just came in and began throwing things around, we tried talking to her but..." she gestured to the door.

"OK, I'll handle it, by the way, you and Jay? I approve" Val blushed as Jason hammered on the door. "Mara, you alright?" No one answered. "OK, if I don't make it out alive someone tell Shawn Michaels he's never getting that rematch."

Laughing nervously to himself he stepped into the locker room, Mara had certainly done a number on the place, bags were strewn across the floor, tables and chairs were overturned and the mirror lay shattered on the floor, Mara sat in a chair in the middle of the room glaring at the floor.

"Redecorating?" He joked, Mara glanced up at him then put her head down. "Are you..."

"No" she said quickly, looking back up. "I'm not."

"OK" Jason grabbed a chair of his own and sat down next to her. "Wanna talk?"

"What's there to talk about? I screwed up and Gail beat me, not just beat me but made me tap! Do you know how many people have made me tap?"

"If I remember, none."

"Exactly."

"C'mon, Mara it's not like you've never lost before."

"But I didn't just lose to her, she made me give up! She made me quit!"

"There's always a first time, I've tapped before, quite a few times actually."

"Yeah but you're..." Mara trailed off.

"What? Used to losing? Is that it?" Jason laughed when Mara didn't reply. "OK, there was something Shawn Michaels told me when I beat him, as much as you hate to do it, it's good to lose sometimes, because it drives you on to be better. Because if you don't lose you'll just react worse when you do, and y'know what, you just proved the second one right."

"Are you saying I'm a bad loser?"

"Yup, congratulations! I always thought I'd be the one who'd do that."

"Great, so now I'm just as bad as you" Jason went to reply but saw the smirk on Mara's face and laughed.

"Yup, welcome to the immature jackass club."

"When do I get my membership pack?"

"When you cheer up, get changed and come join us watching Chris beat Shelley."

"Deal."

"OK then" Jason smiled and headed for the door.

"Y'know, for someone who hates doing it you're actually pretty good at being the voice of reason."

"Yeah, but don't spread it around, if people start finding out I'm smart, you're dead!"

* * *

"Hey guys!"

"Ssshhhhhh!" Hissed Sonjay without looking away from the screen, Mara shook her head and sat down next to Jason.

"How's Chris doing?"

"Back and forth" replied Jason. "Chris hits something then Shelley hits something."

"Where's Devine and big lazy?"

"Nash is on commentary, that's his melodius voice you hear now, and Shelley told Devine to take a hike when they came out."

Mara nodded and fell silent as Shelley rocked Chris with a superkick then set him up for an air raid crash but Chris pushed him away, Shelley went to use the ropes to go up and over but Chris caught him, ran out to the middle of the ring and hit the cradle shock! He covered Shelley and held him down for the three-count.

"Our boy does it again!" Yelled Jay as Chris grabbed his belt, Shelley was pulling himself up and turned to face Chris, the two stared each other down but before anything could happen Devine hit the ring and jumped Chris from behind! He put the boots in and called for Shelley to join him before returning to the beatdown, Shelley looked on then stepped forward and pulled Devine back. His partner gave him a confused look then pushed past him and stomped Chris down again, Shelley pulled him back harder and this time the two faced off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yelled Devine giving his partner a hard shove, he turned to go after Chris but Shelley pulled him back and decked him with a right hand! Devine bounced up and Shelley hit him with a flurry of punches, Devine kicked him away and charged but Shelley sidestepped and he ran into a spinkick to the gut from Chris, he reeled and Shelley hit a superkick, he stayed on his feet but Shelley hit another while Chris hit an enziguri to put him down! They then turned to each other and had a staredown then laughed and high-fived. Shelley handed Chris his belt and the two hopped out of the ring.

"Interesting" commented Sonjay.

"Not quite the word I had in mind but it sums it up" replied Jason as Chris and Shelley entered sporting matching grins. "How long's this been going on?"

"Believe it or not that was completely on the fly" said Chris. "Alex just finally saw where the real fun was and decided to come home."

"What makes you think we're just gonna let him walk in?" Asked Sonjay, Chris and Shelley exchanged a look.

"Well, if the kid gets to bring AJ in then I think Alex should be in as well."

"Fair point" replied Jason standing up in front of Shelley. "But if any video's of me and Mara turn up, I'll not only kill you, but I'll castrate you first."

Shelley laughed. "Awwwww man, there goes my fun."

Jason smirked. "Welcome to the party" he held out his hand, Shelley shook it.

"Well, we lost Jerry but we gained a Murder City Machinegun" said Jay.

"Yup, we're back in business!" Added Chris.

"Yeah, well as fun as this is I gotta go defend my belt, but when I get back we can go party and initiate Alex here."

"Looking forward to it!" Yelled Shelley as Jason grabbed his belt and jacket and left the room with Mara in tow, he started pulling the jacket on and jumped as AJ slapped him on the back.

"Damn! One of these days you have to teach me that!"

"Yeah, one day. Sounds like you guys have a new friend."

"Yeah, soon we won't need you anymore."

"Sorry kid, as long as you have that over your shoulder you're gonna need me to help ya keep it."

"Whatever you say Styles" grinned Jason, AMW's music hit in the arena and the grins vanished. "Ready for payback?"

"An eye for an eye kid."

"C'mon."

They reached the tunnel just as their music hit and walked out into the arena, Mara smirked as she noticed no sign of Gail at ringside then felt something barge her as AJ tore towards the ring! Jason sighed and exchanged a look with Mara before taking off after him, they hit the ring and began brawling with the challengers, Jason fighting with Harris while AJ took down Storm and began punching away at his face, they rolled to the outside as Jason gained control of Harris and threw him into a corner where he began opening up with punches of his own. The referee went outside and pulled AJ off Storm as Jason whipped Harris and hit a backdrop then a dropkick to send him out next to his partner, the two attempted to regroup as Jason went to the top-rope and came off with a moonsault! They sidestepped but he landed on his feet and pointed to the ring as AJ dove over the top-rope onto them! They picked Storm up and threw him into the crowd then sent Harris back into the ring and hit the high-low combo before Jason covered for a two-count. Before Harris could get to his feet Jason grabbed him and dragged him to his corner and tagged AJ.

AJ quickly got into the ring as Jason held him for a double-team but instead speared the 'Wildcat' to the mat and began punching away at him! Jason and the referee pulled him off but he just jumped Harris again and began pounding away at him, Storm had got up on the apron and AJ brought him in over the top, Storm tried to get to his feet but AJ took him down and began hammering him down until Harris jumped him, he tried a whip but AJ reversed it and hit a huge dropkick! He jumped on Harris and began punching away again but Jason reached over and tagged himself back in, he ordered AJ out of the ring to cool off then whipped Harris and hit a powerslam for a two-count, he hit the ropes but Storm kicked him in the back, he spun round and knocked the 'Cowboy' off the apron but turned into a huge lariat from Harris! He hit some stomps on Jason then turned to taunt AJ, he came in distracting the referee allowing Storm to come in and help his partner put the boots to Jason, Harris jumped out as Storm shot Jason off the ropes and caught him with a knee to the face for a two-count.

Storm took some shots at Jason's face then called for AJ to come in, the referee stepped between them allowing Storm to hit Jason low then kick him to the outside where Harris knocked him down then slammed him head-first into the steel steps, he rolled the teen back in and Storm covered for a two-count, Storm tagged Harris as Jason tried to get up, he got to his feet but Harris grabbed him and hit a suplex then hit the ropes and landed a bulldog for a two-count, AJ tried to get in causing the referee to get distracted again allowing Storm to hold Jason for Harris to get some free shots in then choked him on the ropes, Harris followed up by catapulting Jason into a corner and then hitting a back-suplex for a two-count and tag Storm, he threw Jason into a corner and when he staggered out dropped him with a backcracker! He covered but Jason managed to kick out at two, he went to pick Jason up but the teen began throwing punches, he whipped Storm and tried a backdrop but Storm countered with a kick then scooped the teen up and hit the eight second ride! He covered but AJ broke up the pin, he went to leave but then lost it and tackled Storm to the mat and began beating on him again, the referee ordered him out as Harris came in and picked Jason up allowing him and Storm to hit Jason with the Hart attack! He bailed and Storm covered but only got a two-count.

Storm took a few cheap shots at the teen then tagged Harris in, he went to pick Jason up but the teen began fighting back again, he got to his feet and tried a big punch but Storm caught his fist, Jason kicked him down then charged Harris only for him to sidestep and hit a full nelson slam! He covered but Jason kicked out at two, he exchanged a frustrated look with his partner then jerked his head towards his jacket, Storm dropped to the floor and began calling AJ out for a fight right there, the 'Phenomenal One' began walking around the ring but the referee cut him off as Storm went to Harris's jacket and pulled out the handcuffs! He threw them to his partner who wrapped the chain around Jason's neck and began choking the teen as AJ tried to get in and help, Harris pulled Jason up and used the handcuffs to hit a neckbreaker! He slipped the cuffs into his trunks as the referee returned and covered for a two-count. He pulled the teen up and hit another neckbreaker then went to the top-rope, he took a second to taunt the fans then went for a legdrop but Jason moved! Harris landed hard and stayed down as Jason began crawling towards AJ who was begging for a tag, Storm realised Jason was going to make it and jumped in, the referee turned to him just as Jason made the tag to AJ! The 'Phenomenal One' jumped in and went for Harris but the referee had missed the tag and stopped him! The two argued as Storm dragged Jason back to the middle of the ring, picked him up and hit the eye of the storm! Harris rolled into a cover as the referee got AJ out, he counted but Jason kicked out at two!

Harris flipped and began punching away at Jason's face, he tagged Storm in and shot Jason off the ropes, they went for a double spinbuster but in mid-move Jason shifted his weight and dropkicked them away! He rolled towards his corner, dived and made the tag to AJ! He quickly jumped in and went for both members of AMW, knocking them down with punches, he dropkicked Harris to the outside then hit Storm with a huge back suplex! They bounced up so he grabbed the 'Cowboy' and hit a brainbuster! Not content with that he pulled him up and hit a second! He made the cover but Harris attacked him, AJ fought back but Harris went for a suplex only for AJ to slip out, hold on and hit a neckbreaker! He charged Storm but got backdropped over the top, he landed on the apron, punched Storm away and hit a springboard flying forearm! He clotheslined Harris back out then scooped Storm up and hit a backbreaker followed by a gutbuster! He covered but only got a two-count, he quickly pulled Storm back to his feet and called for the Styles Clash but Harris jumped him allowing Storm to escape, he beat AJ down then scooped him up for the catatonic! He went to hit it but at the last moment AJ countered into a DDT! He rolled to the outside as Storm snuck in and dropped AJ with a low blow! He smirked down at the 'Phenomenal One' then rolled out and grabbed his beer bottle, he cracked in open and downed the beer before waiting for AJ to stand, the referee tried to stop him but Storm barged him to one side and charged but AJ knocked him down and grabbed the bottle! He lunged for Storm but the referee stepped between them, he demanded AJ hand him the bottle and a stand-off began before AJ slowly handed it over, the ref turned to dispose of it and Harris cracked AJ in the back of the head with the handcuffs! He quickly bailed and Storm made the cover but AJ kicked out at two!

Storm looked at the referee in disbelief then took some shots at AJ's eye as Harris came back in, they whipped AJ and tried a double-clothesline but AJ ducked, jumped onto the ropes and hit the moonsault into a reverse DDT on both of them! He covered Storm but the 'Cowboy' kicked out, AJ quickly went for another Styles Clash but Storm backdropped out of it then caught AJ with a big DDT! He covered but AJ kicked out at two, Storm pulled him up and whipped him but Jason tagged himself in, AJ ducked Storm's clothesline then Jason came off the top with a cross-body! Instead of pinning he jumped up as Harris charged him, he sidestepped then he and AJ hit the superkick and the Pele! Storm staggered to his feet in a corner and Jason hit the stinger splash! Storm staggered out and Jason hit the impaler! He covered but Storm kicked out, he quickly pulled the 'Cowboy' up and went for a reverse DDT, Harris jumped up and tried a clothesline but the teen ducked and dropped him with a neckbreaker at the same time! He covered Storm but Harris put his partners foot on the ropes, Jason threw Harris into a corner then went for another stinger splash but Harris moved! Jason landed on the middle-rope then jumped to the top for a moonsault but Harris sidestepped and he hit Storm! He charged Harris and went for a cross-body but the 'Wildcat' caught him and hit the catatonic! He taunted the teen then turned into a flying clothesline from AJ! He checked on his partner not noticing Storm get up then turned into the Last Call superkick!

AJ rolled to the outside as Storm turned and measured Jason for another superkick, then teen staggered to his feet and Storm stepped forward but at the last second Jason ducked, and scooped him up for the C-Bomb! He turned to the middle of the ring but Harris cut the move off with a spear! Jason and Storm fell to the mat and the 'Cowboy' draped his arm across the teen but only got a two-count! Storm and Harris looked stunned the Storm told his partner to go up top as he set Jason up for the Death Sentance! Harris made it to the top but before he could come off AJ pushed him! He flew to the floor and smashed into the crowd barrier as Storm lunged for AJ, the 'Phenomenal One' ducked and hung his head over the ropes, he staggered backwards and Jason was there to hit the C-Bomb! He went to make the pin but stopped and told AJ to go up, he set Storm up for a Death Sentance as AJ came down with the spiral tap! Jason made the pin and the referee counted Storm down for the three-count!

The referee was quick to roll Storm out of AJ's reach after the pin as the tag champs celebrated, Mara grabbed the belts off the announce table and brought them in, AJ took his and smirked at Jason.

"You were right, it does feel sweeter knowing they didn't get these."

"What I tell ya?" Laughed Jason, holding his up for the crowd. "Think anyone'll ever be able to take these off us?"

"Wait and see young Cena" replied AJ. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

"Yes _sensei_" smirked the teen hopping out of the ring, AJ and Mara followed him up the ramp but he stopped on the stage. "Ah hell, one more time!" He laughed before turning and holding his belt up, AJ followed suit and the soaked up the cheers before heading backstage.

* * *

_OK, another chapter (finally) in the books, who will be next for the seemingly unbeatable tag champs? Is Mara and Gail's feud over or will Mara try to even up the score? And how will one Alex Shelley fit in with his new friends? Find out soon!_

_I'm out_

_James_


	59. International Showdown

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Yo yo! Back again I see? Good. OK then, we have Jason and AJ coming out of a successful title defense against AMW, Mara coming to terms with a hard loss to Gail and Alex Shelley deciding he wants to have a little fun and join the party that is Jason, Chris, Jay and Sonjay. What chaos will ensue? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Fifty Nine-International Showdown**

"Just tell me, what're you planning?"

"Nothing."

Jason stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Mara, give me a little credit, I've come up with enough hare-brained plans to know when someone's up to something, so what is it?"

Mara sighed. "OK I admit it, I'm secretly planning to steal your ring gear and pawn it off on the internet, happy?"

"You know what I mean, what're you gonna do to Gail?"

"Who?"

"Mara!"

"Fine, I'm gonna kick her ass the first chance I get, no plan needed, I see her I kill her."

"Y'know, I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you."

Mara laughed. "Well, it's only fair that I pick something up from you, after all I'm the one who taught you how to wrestle."

"Ouch, that was low."

"Maybe, so what're you gonna do now?"

"Go get ready then track down Jim and force him to give me a match."

"Just once I'd like a night where you're not wrestling or travelling to some Indy show or other country."

"But then I wouldn't be me" shrugged Jason. "I'll catch up with you later, don't do anything..."

"You wouldn't?"

"Nice try, anything I _would_."

Mara laughed. "I'll see you later."

Jason shook his head. "See, now this is what happens when you have a girlfriend as headstrong as you are" he muttered to himself as he entered the locker room. "Chris."

"Kid."

"Jay."

"Kid."

"Lorna."

"Fuck you!"

Jason smirked and went to put his gear in his corner of the room, he stopped and looked down at the bench. "Who's bag is in my spot?"

"Mine" answered Alex before ducking as it flew across the room. "Hey! What was..."

"My corner" replied Jason. "Violate this space again and I kill you."

Alex blinked then looked at Chris. "Is he... is he always like this?"

"Pretty much, you get used to it after a while."

"Still doesn't stop ya from wanting to kill him though" added Sonjay.

"Better people than you have tried Barbara."

"One day kid..."

"One day what?"

"OK guys chill, save your violence until _after_ our matches."

"Are we all booked?" Asked Jason.

"Well, Jay has Senshi."

"Winner gets a title shot!" Yelled Jay. "I'm coming for ya Sabin!"

"Two things, I've beaten you before and its and Xscape match, you're not the only one facing me."

"How many?"

"Four challengers" said Jay.

"And you're not worried?" Jason looked at Chris.

"Why should I? I've won an Xscape before, I'll do it again."

"Confidence, thy name is Sabin" smirked Alex.

"More like arrogance."

"Easy shooter" laughed Chris. "Don't want you to get killed before the MCMG reunion tonight."

"They're letting you guys team?"

"Yup" said Alex. "Me and Chris against me old pal Johnny and your ex mentor."

"Not letting us use the Murder City name though, we have to use Motor City, damn TNA censors" muttered Chris.

"Still, it's a match, and speaking of old friends I'm surprised Alex here hasn't decided to try and bring in Nash."

"Nah, Kev's my boy but you guys'd clash."

"True enough, and what're you doing tonight Stephanie?"

Sonjay glared at him. "All I know is that I'm booked, no clue what in yet."

"Any word on what match I have?"

"Jim didn't say, he wants to tell you himself."

"Which is why I'm here" said the man himself as he entered the room flanked by a larger man.

"OK, boss or not don't you ever knock?" Asked Alex as Jason looked at the other guy.

"Matt? Matt Morgan? The hell are you doing here?"

"Matt's my backup" replied Cornette. "You guys know each other?"

"We were on the same roster up North" replied Morgan. "For all of two weeks."

"Yeah, then this big dude got shitcanned" smirked Jason. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Yeah, I got tired of guys trying to intimidate me into making matches they want" said Cornette. "So I brought my old OVW bodyguard in to make sure it stops."

"You backed him up in OVW too?"

"Not that you'd know considering you jumped the line right up to the main show" said Morgan.

"It pays to have a popular brother Matt" smirked Jason. "So, you working or just standing there in the background."

"Bit of both, and whenever Jimmy needs a vacation..."

"Which is whenever I come to work" muttered Cornette.

"... I get to run the show."

"You what?"

"Did I stutter Jason?"

"No actually, you had speech therapy lately?"

"Gentlemen!" Cut in Cornette. "Friendly banter is all well and good but not when I have matches to make, you guys know what you got tonight right?"

"I don't" said Sonjay.

"Anyway, kid, you've wrestled around the world right?"

"I've visited my fair share of countries."

"Well tonight, I'm bringing those countries to you, because I've a booked a gauntlet match featuring ten wrestlers representing ten countries, well, nine countries and parts unknown..."

"Parts unknown?"

"We ran out of countries to book people from" shrugged Morgan. "We were planning on having Sharky enter representing the Deep Blue Sea but Jimmy had a better person in mind."

"Parts unknown" muttered Jason. "Oh my God! You've booked Warrior?"

Cornette and Morgan exchanged a look. "No you moron! You think I'd let that lunatic loose around here? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in being the USA representative in the match?"

Jason shrugged. "No problem, a little International Incident should be a nice change of pace from being jumped by every tag team under the sun."

Oh, about that, I'm working on trying to get you some challengers for Lockdown, you should find out who they are by the end of the night."

"Bit of a wait but I'm cool with it" said Jason. "And Matt? Keep up the good work with that speech work, you can't even notice the stutter anymore."

Morgan smirked. "Nice to see you haven't changed Jason" he said before leaving.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what my match is?"

"Shut up Louise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara was heading through the backstage area stopping people at random.

"Hey, you seen Gail Kim?" She asked a production assistant.

"Haven't seen her all night."

"OK, you seen Gail?"

"No."

"Hemme, you seen Gail Kim anywhere."

Christy shrugged. "Maybe" she started to turn but Mara pulled her back.

"Simple yes or no Christy, Gail Kim. Where. Is. She?"

"Here" replied Christy. "But if I were you I'd worry about her finding you first."

Mara smirked. "I hope she does, I'd feel bad if I didn't let her get a few shots in first. Tell her I'm looking for her."

"Why? So she can make you tap again?"

Mara spun round. "That'd be a lot more painfull if I didn't know I could beat you without breaking a sweat."

Christy scowled as Mara walked away. "I hope Gail snaps you're neck" she muttered.

Mara kept walking and looking in the locker rooms, she paused when she heard something in the arena, Gail's music.

"Now we're talking."

* * *

In the ring Gail had grabbed a mic.

"Last Sunday, I went to the ring and did what I've been saying as I was going to do from the moment Jim Cornette made the match. Last Sunday at Destination X I came to this ring and beat Mara Daniels! And I didn't just beat her, I did something nobody has ever done, I made Mara Daniels, the alleged greatest women's wrestler in TNA, tap out like the little girl she really is! I dragged her out to the middle of this ring and saw her tap this mat and accept defeat. And by doing so I proved that I am the one true great in the TNA women's division!"

Boo's greeted her declaration. "What, you don't like that? It's true, but lets compare, I am an athlete who has trained her entire life to do this, Mara Daniels piggy backed off her brothers name. I am a grown woman who has succeeded in everything I've ever done, Mara Daniels is a spoiled little brat who should be fretting over what to whear at her high shcool prom. I am someone who carries herself with class, Mara Daniels is a sore loser! Mara Daniels couldn't take it that I was better than her so she laid me out after our match, well Mara, I'm better than you, deal with it! Because as far as I'm concerned I have nothing more to prove to you, as far as I'm concerned it's over! As far..."

Gail trailed off and glared at the entranceway as Mara walked out on stage with a mic, the two stared each other down then Mara spoke.

"Gail, I'm not gonna lie, at Destination X, you were better, you beat me fair and square, but the thing is, I didn't get my fill, so to make it short and sweet, I want a rematch tonight!"

Gail laughed. "You just don't get it do you? It's over! Accept it, you wanted me, you got me, you lost to me, end of story."

"Gail, you have two choices, you either give me a rematch, or I make you're life a living hell until you do!"

"Oh really? What're you gonna do? Tap out again? Cry like a little girl? For the last time, no!"

Mara sighed. "OK then, I guess I'm gonna have to come down to that ring and _make_ you change your mind!"

With that she dropped the mic and charged the ring! Gail bailed as she got there and went to walk away but So Cal Val grabbed her and tossed her back in! Gail jumped to her feet to run again but Mara charged right through her with a clothesline before smirking at Val.

"Thanks."

Gail tried to get up but Mara grabbed her and hit several punches then threw her into a corner, she charged but Gail kicked her away then took her down and began punching away at her, Mara kicked her off but Gail grabbed her and went for a neckbreaker but Mara escaped and went for the Angels Wings! She hooked the arms but Gail slipped free and took out her legs then catapulted her into the ropes, Mara's momentum caused her to go over them to the floor and Gail followed, she stomped the teen down then dragged her over to the steps, she went to bounced Mara's head off them but the teen blocked it and bounced hers off them instead! She reeled away and Mara slammed her onto the floor. Gail staggered to her feet and Mara whipped her into the crowd barrier then gave her a backdrop on the floor! She mounted Gail and began throwing forearms as security ran out, they grabbed Mara and pulled her off allowing Gail to jump up and get some free shots until more security pulled her away, they tried to take Mara backstage but she broke free! She charged and dived over Gail's security and splashed her rival against the ring before opening up with more punches.

Security grabbed Mara again and rolled her into the ring some followed and kept her back while others helped Gail up, Mara turned to leave then shot past the guards and dived through the ropes! She took out both security and Gail and began hammering on her again, she jumped to her feet and walked away only to come back with a chair! Security formed a wall between her and Gail and refused to budge as Gail staggered towards the back, Mara launched the chair over them at Gail and missed before trying to dive past them, they refused to move and held Mara back as Gail retreated backstage.

* * *

"See kid, that's why I worry about you" said Chris as Jay made his way towards the ring. "One day you're gonna piss her off and we'll never see you again!"

"Oh well, then I'll get his spot" smirked Alex.

"Hey, she is who she is" said Jason before turning back to the screen, Senshi tried to take advantage of Jay not being fully recovered from his match with Jerry by attacking the cut on his forehead but Jay once again kept making small comebacks to frustrate him. "Out of curiosity Chris. Would you rather face a friend or an enemy for the title?"

"Either" replied Chris. "Enemies you get to beat the hell out of, friends you can have fun with."

"Looks like it's gonna be an enemy" commented Sonjay as Senshi went up top, he tried the warriors way but Jay rolled to one side, Senshi rolled through the move and charged but Jay hit the Lethal combination out of nowhere! He made the cover and kept Senshi down for the three-count! "What the hell do I know anyway?"

"Not a lot by the looks of it" commented Alex. "We up?" He asked Chris.

"We are, Murder City?"

"Murder City" nodded Alex as the two jumped up and left.

"Good luck guys" called Jason. "What ya think?"

"I think Jerry and Devine are screwed" replied Sonjay as Jay came back. "Shut up, sit down and watch Machismo" Jay laughed and sat down as the match began, Chris and Alex dominated Devine from the get-go with several high paced double team as Jerry looked on from the apron, Jay went to make a comment then nudged Sonjay and pointed at Jason, the teen was leaning forward taking in the match, the two smirked at each other then went back to watching as Devine went to tag Jerry only for his partner to hop down from the apron and back away, Devine looked after him in confusion then turned to get a kick to the gut from Chris, a superkick from Alex and the superkick and enziguri from both of them! He fell to the mat and Alex made the pin for the three count.

"Winning start for the new guy" muttered Sonjay to himself as Chris and Alex called Jerry back only for him to walk out of the arena, they shrugged then threw up the Detroit sign for the crowd.

"Y'know" said Jay leaning forward next to Jason. "Motor City Machine Guns against you and AJ, sounds like money."

Jason laughed but then a thoughtfull look crossed his face. "Maybe Jay, maybe."

* * *

"C'mon Jimmy, it'll be funny!"

"That may well be Matt, but we're trying to book a show here, not be funny."

Morgan sighed. "Jimmy, listen, that kid's so crazy he'll probably run with it, just let me do it."

"Fine, but it's on your head" replied Cornette, the two went silent for a second. "You know, if you really wanna get back at him don't tell him until two minutes before he has to do it."

Morgan laughed. "There's the Jim Cornette everyone loves" the two laughed as Gail barged into the office.

"Nice to see you two are on top of things."

"Well, what can we do for you?"

"Did you see what happened out there? I was just assualted! So what are you gonna do about it?"

Cornette shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of making you and Mara face off one more time and..."

"NO!" Yelled Gail, she realised what she did and cleared her throat. "I mean, I've already faced her, and beaten her, what more do I have to prove? No, I want her suspended! I want her out! I want..." Gail fell silent as Mara walked into the room and stood in front of her.

"Taking the cowards way out Gail?"

"Look, I've told you, no rematch, I beat you! Do you really want to repeat that?"

"That's the thing about losing Gail, you learn from it, you come back and you don't make the same mistakes you did before, so I say it again. I. Want. A. Rematch."

"And you're not getting it" replied Gail. "You had your and you blew it!"

Mara laughed. "The girl who one of the worst women's title reigns up North in history is telling me I blew it? Wow."

Gail glared at her for a second then slapped Mara across the face! "BITCH!" She screamed before realising she had made the same mistake Mara had at Destination X, the teen smirked.

"In your head am I?" She said then punched Gail in the face! The two began exchanging blows then Gail kicked Mara into Cornette's desk, she charged but Mara backdropped her over the desk into Cornette! Morgan grabbed her and held her back as Cornette jumped to his feet.

"THAT'S IT! You two wanna fight so bad, fine! Mara Daniels, Gail Kim, next week!"

Gail flipped and Mara smirked before pulling away from Morgan. "I got what I want, see you next week Gail."

Mara left as Gail turned to Cornette. "Jim please? Don't..."

"The match is on" he replied. "And if you don't go through with it I will fire you on the spot, you got that?" Gail nodded. "Now get the hell outta my sight!" Gail took off. "Where the hell were you on that one?" He asked a laughing Morgan.

"I held her back didn't I?"

"Yeah well next time feel free to step in before I get knocked on my ass" snapped Cornette as Morgan laughed harder.

* * *

"I gotta hand it to you" commented Jason. "Even I wouldn't be crazy enough to start a brawl in Jim Cornette's office."

"I'm beating you at you're own game" smirked Mara, Jason laughed and went back to warming up in the hall.

"Yeah well..." a jacket flew out of nowhere and caught him in the head. "What the..."

"Sorry kid" smirked AJ.

"Well, look who decided to turn up."

"That's a nice way to thank me for the present" the 'Phenomenal One' replied as Jason picked up the red, white and blue jacket. "Figured if my partner's gonna be representing the USA he might as well look the part."

Jason laughed. "You gonna come out?"

"Might as well, I'm not booked so I'm gonna come out and do a little announcing as the world kicks your ass! By the way, I have a message from Jim Cornette and a message from Matt Morgan."

"OK, and they are?"

"Well, Jim says that he's figured out how to decide challengers for us, 3D, Naturals, VKM and Team Canada tonight, winners face us."

"Nice, and Morgan?"

"Oh, he says he decided to pay you back for calling him a stutterer by changing the gauntlet match up, it's now pinfall only..."

"Cool, now I don't have to worry about going up top."

"Aaaaaaaaand he decided you should have someone pick a number for you, me actually."

Jason groaned. "AJ..."

"And wouldn't ya know it..." AJ was cut off by the old team USA music. "Yeah."

"I hate you Styles" muttered Jason grabbing his belt and pulling on the jacket. "I really, _really_ hate you!"

AJ laughed. "Some American you are" Jason glared then dashed off towards the tunnel, AJ and Mara followed and the trio walked out into the arena as the announcer introduced him.

"Ladies and gentlemen representing the USA, the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena!"

Jason grinned and took in the 'USA!" chants. "All for me AJ" he laughed handing him the jacket and tag title. "Here hold these."

"What am I, your cornerman?"

"Well, you're not wrestling are you? Earn your money AJ!"

AJ glared and went to the announce table as Jason waited for the second entrant.

"And representing India, Sonjay Dutt!"

Jason froze as his friend made his way down to the ring and faced off with him. "Guess you finally found out your match huh?"

"Yeah, and I get to eliminate you as well!"

"Dream on Talia."

The two locked up and Jason quickly slapped on a headlock, Sonjay used the ropes to throw him off but Jason hit a shouldertackle, he hit the ropes and Sonjay, went under, then over and tried a hiptoss but Jason countered into one of his own, he shot Sonjay off the ropes and went for another but Sonjay countered in mid-move and hit a hurricanranna! Jason bounced up and Sonjay hit a headscissor, he set the teen up for a Sonjay cutter but the teen countered into the C-Bomb! He went to hit it but at the last second Sonjay got a hurricanranna into a pin! He got two then Jason countered into one of his own, they exchanged pins then jumped to their feet and Jason went for a superkick but Sonjay dropped down and rolled away from in, Jason charged him but Sonjay sidestepped and the teen flew to the outside as the clock ran down.

"The next participant, representing France, Rene Dupree!"

The Frenchman wasted little time in hitting the ring and jumping Sonjay, he pounded him down to the mat then scooped him up and hit a slam, he danced over Sonjay and dropped an elbow then whipped Sonjay off the ropes and hit a spinebuster, he covered but Sonjay kicked out at two, he went to pick him up but saw Jason coming in, he cut the teen off and backed him into a corner and beat him down before hitting Sonjay with a neckbreaker, Jason staggered out of the corner and he went for the Dupree bomb but Jason slipped out and hit a reverse DDT for a two-count, Jason hit the ropes and charged but Dupree countered with a powerslam for a two-count as the countdown ended.

"The next participant, representing Mexico, Rey Bucanero!"

Bucanero hit the ring full speed and hit Dupree with a dropkick to send him out, he stomped Jason down then hit Sonjay with a snap suplex, Sonjay rolled to the outside where Dupree nailed him with a clothesline to knock him down, Jason jumped to his feet and began brawling with Bucanero, he whipped him towards the corner but Bucanero, jumped to the top-rope and hit a moonsault! Instead of pinning Jason he charged and dived over the ropes! Dupree sidestepped but Bucanero landed hard on Sonjay! He rolled him back in but Dupree jumped him from behind and threw him into the ring post, he returned to the ring and brawled with Jason as the next wrestler arrived.

"The next participant, representing Canada, Petey Williams!"

Williams quickly made his way to the ring and chose his target, he waited until Sonjay was standing then kicked him in the stomach and set up the Canadian destroyer! Dupree held Jason back from helping his friend and Williams nailed it! He covered and Sonjay stayed down for the count.

"Sonjay Dutt has been eliminated!"

Petey celebrated but was knocked down by Jason, the teen turned but was jumped by Dupree and the two put the boots into him, Bucanero returned but they cut him off and hit a double suplex, Jason got up but took a kick to the ribs and a back suplex-neckbreaker combo before Dupree covered for a two-count, he told Willams to hit the ropes but when he did nailed him with a clothesline! He pulled Williams up for a DVD but he slipped out and went for the Canadian destroyer! he countered and hit a DDT as Bucanero ran to the corner and hit a corkscrew senton! He knocked the Mexican down then took a clothesline from Jason as the clock ran down.

"The next participant, representing Russia, Alex Koslov!"

Jason tried to meet Koslov as he came in but got cut off with a superkick, Bucanero got up but took a Russian legsweep for a two-count, he threw Dupree to the outside, then went to the apron and went for a springboard splash on Jason but the teen got his knees up! Koslov rolled away and the teen hit a shining wizard! Bucanero charged him but the teen backdropped him over the top onto Dupree! Koslov tried to hit another superkick but Jason caught his foot, spun him round and hit a dragon suplex! He bridged into a pin but Koslov kicked out, he rolled to his feet just as Willams came off the top with a springboard DDT! Bucanero was up on the outside so Williams vaulted the ropes, landed on his shoulders and hit a hurricanranna out on the floor! Koslov staggered to his feet in the ring as the next wrestler arrived.

"The next participant, representing the United Kingdom, Doug Williams!"

Doug hit the ring and began brawling with Koslov, they went back and forth then Doug hit a big european uppercut to knock the Russian down, Dupree rolled in and charged him but he sidestepped and hit a double-arm suplex, Jason jumped him and tried a whip but Doug reversed it and hit a high knee followed by a kneedrop for a two-count, he turned round and caught a charging Williams with a drop toehold and locked on a bow and arrow submission as Bucanero charged Dupree and hit a wheelbarrow driver! He held on for the pin and kept Dupree down.

"Rene Dupree has been eliminated!"

Bucanero celebrated then noticed Doug roll Williams into a surfboard hold, he dashed to the ropes then hit the corkscrew senton on both of them! He rolled to his feet and went to go up top but Koslov cut him off and hit a brainbuster! He rolled out to the apron and hit a springboard splash! He covered and put Bucanero away!

"Rey Bucanero has been eliminated!"

Koslov didn't waste time celebrating and went to pick Williams up but he raked the Russians eyes then backed away and hit a spinkick to knock him down as number eight arrived.

"The next participant, representing Japan, Masato Yoshino!"

Yoshino hit the ring running and hit Williams with a running sleeper slam! Without missing a beat he was on Doug with a series of punches followed by a discuss punch to end it, Jason jumped him and shot him off the ropes only to get a flying headscissor into a crucifi pin! He kicked out but Yoshino caught him with a kick and hit a spinout powerbomb! Koslov got up and tried a whirl backbreaker but Yoshino countered into a single arm DDT! The Japanese senation stood tall in the ring as the clock ran out.

"The next participant, representing Iran, Daivari!"

Daivari came out through the crowd behind Yoshino and hit him with a low blow! He then scooped the Japanese sensation up and hit a DVD! He covered but Yoshino kicked out, Jason and Doug were on their knees exchanging shots while Williams and Koslov brawled in another corner, Koslov took Williams down and locked on a cobra clutch while Doug trapped Jason in a bridging hammerlock, Daivari set Yoshino up for a DDT but found it countered into a legdrop bulldog for a two-count, Doug quickly grabbed Yoshino and hit a northern lights suplex for two, Koslov attacked Doug and hit a brainbuster but only got two, Williams quickly grabbed Koslov and hit a German suplex for a two-count, he jumped to his feet and Jason was there to hit a superkick! Instead of covering the teen collapsed into the ropes as the final wrestler entered.

"And the final participant, representing parts unknown, Delirious!"

Jason laughed as Delirious charged down the ramp and round the ring several times before jumping in, he ran towards Jason but the teen held out a hand.

"Hold it!" Delirious popped the brakes. "_You're_ the parts unknown guy? I wanted Warrior?"

Delirious blinked. "Warrior?" He muttered before unloading a spiel of gibberish and shoving Jason, the teen shoved him back.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Jason let loose some gibberish of his own that shocked Delirious before responding in kind, they went back and forth as the bemused other wrestlers and fans watched until Jason finished it off with a rant and " Yo Momma!"

The fans laughed as Jason smirked only for Delirious to spit red mist in his face! The teen dropped to the mat and rolled to the floor as AJ laughed at him, Daivari tried to jump Delirious but he sidestepped and hit the Chemical Imbalance! He covered and put Daivari away.

"Daivari has been eliminated!"

Mara tried to help Jason get the mist off his face as Doug jumped Delirious and they spilled to the outside, they brawled as Koslov ran forward and dived through the ropes onto them! He tried to get up but Yoshino came off the top with a cross-body! They all started getting up on the outside and Williams dived over onto all of them! Jason rubbed as much of the mist out of his eyes as he could and returned to the ring, he climbed to the top-rope, waited until they were standing and hit a moonsault onto all of them! He rolled Koslov back into the ring and went up top again and hit the Showstealer Press! He covered and Koslov was gone.

"Alex Koslov has been eliminated!"

Jason tried to get to his feet but Yoshino caught him with a headscissor into a DDT! He went to cover but before he could Williams low blowed him and hit the Canadian Destroyer! He covered and got the three.

"Masato Yoshino has been eliminated!"

Williams celebrated the elimination not seeing Doug enter the ring behind him, he pushed Williams into the turnbuckle the rolled back into the chaos theory! He held on for the pin and kept Williams down!

"Petey Williams has been eliminated!"

Doug jumped to his feet and went to attack Jason but Delirious was there to hit a huge lariat! Jason got up in a corner and Delirious hit several lariats to him before letting him drop, he then backed off and hit a running knee to the teens head, Doug attacked him but Delirious hit a cutter, he hit the ropes but Doug hit a backdrop that sent him into Jason, he caught him, threw him up to his shoulders and hit the C-Bomb! He covered and put Delirious away!

"Delirious has been eliminated!"

Jason jumped to his feet and saw Doug in a corner, he went for a stinger splash but Doug moved! The teen hit the corner hard and staggered back into Doug, he went for the chaos theory but Jason grabbed the ropes, Doug rolled to his feet but Jason hit a superkick! He covered but Doug kicked out, Jason looked frustrated and decided to end it, he pulled Doug up and went for the C-Bomb but at the last second Doug slipped out, he pushed Jason into the ropes and hit the chaos theory! He held on for the pin but Jason kicked out! Doug looked shocked but pulled Jason up and pushed him into the corner and went for it again but when he went for the suplex Jason countered into a victory roll! He held on and put Doug down for the three!

"How the hell does he do it?" Muttered AJ before leaving the table and getting in the ring to help Mara get Jason to his feet, Doug was still in the ring staring them down, when Jason was up he stepped forward and shook his hand before leaving.

"USA wins again!" Laughed AJ, Jason smirked then held up his belt.

"Bring on the challengers."

* * *

Jason and AJ stayed ringside for the four way tag match to scout out their next oppostion, it looked like the Team Canada combination of Eric Young and A1 had things in firm control as they had Brother Devon down while VKM and the Naturals brawled outside, Devon was by the ropes and A1 whipped Eric towards him but he countered and backdropped him over onto everyone else! A1 attacked him and tried a whip but he reversed it as Ray came in and hit the 3D! Devon covered and Ray stopped the others from breaking up the pin.

3D celebrated their victory pointing to Jason and AJ, they responded by holding up their belts and calling for them to come for them, Brother Ray grabbed a mic.

"Hey! Good news boys, after months of waiting for it you finally get to face a real tag team, a great tag team, hell, the _best_ damn tag team on the planet! So enjoy those belts while you can!" He handed Devon the mic.

"OH MY BROTHER..."

"Hold on" cut in Jason grabbing a mic of his own. "What the two of you have to realise is this, we're not just any tag team here, we are the 'Phenomenal' AJ Styles! The 'Showstealer' Jason Cena! We're not afraid of any team, even the 'best damn tag team on the planet', so just to warn you, just like LAX, just like AMW, just like VKM, Team Canada and every other team we've faced you two are gonna go down!"

Ray snatched his mic back. "Oh yeah, well how about we up the ante a little bit? Screw waiting for Lockdown, how about next week, Team 3D against you two bitches!"

"You want us next week?"

"Yeah!"

"You wanna go for the gold next week?"

"YEAH!"

"YOU GOT IT! ANd when it's all said and done fat boy, you will know that the real deal, the tag team champions, the best team in TNA, is me and my phenomenal partner, and there are just two very simple things you can do, nothing and like it!"

* * *

_Well there ya go, another chapter down, coming up, the dream match, Team 3D against Jason and AJ for the tag team titles. The rematch, Gail vs Mara II, will Jason and AJ retain? Will Mara get a win over Gail? Who else will face Chris for the X title? Was that gauntlet a waste of time? Probably but being a brit I needed to get Doug in somehow eh? lol. Anyway, until next time..._

_See ya_

_James_


	60. Dream Match

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Yo yo! Here we go again, coming up, Jason and AJ defend their titles in possibly their biggest defense yet against Team 3D while Mara faces Gail Kim in a Destination X rematch, will the champions be able to overcome one of the best tag teams in history? And will Mara be able to get a victory over Gail? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty-Dream Match**

"Jason! Stop being such a baby!"

"Easy for you to say" muttered Jason raising the pads. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you're the boyfriend who'll do anything for his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I would be wouldn't I?" Mara planted her feet. "Just remember, I'm not Gail."

"I'm not supid Jason, now hold still and let me kick the pads."

Jason sighed to himself and braced. "OK, shoot" Mara began throwing kicks. "OK, good, nice, getting a bit hard, OK I'm done, Mara? MARA!"

Jason jumped back as Mara threw a roundhouse, tripped over the edge of the sofa and crashed to the ground in a heap.

"That's it, I quit!" He snapped as Mara began laughing. "Find someone else to be your kick dummy, how about Christy? She can't get enough of being destroyed by you."

Mara just laughed. "Nah, you're more fun. You OK?"

"Yeah fine" muttered Jason. "If all else fails you could always push Gail over that sofa."

"True, or make her watch Voorhees vs. Travis King."

"Hey, everyone has a bad match" replied Jason defensively. "That just happened to be catastrophic."

"Well, at least it wasn't a five minute massacre."

Jason sighed. "Well at least I never lost to Alexis Laree in just one move."

"If you remember I was saving YOU from Joey Mathews, she just took advantage of me."

"Lucky her" smirked Jason jumping out of range of Mara's swipe. "I'm gonna go see how many fed's wanna book us this week."

"If it's more than ten tell them we have plans" joked Mara. "And tell ICP to go screw themselves."

Jason laughed. "Pac wants to know if we can put a word in for him with Jim..."

"You do it, he's your buddy."

"Only when I'm in England" Mara laughed. "And Saraya's just been booked against you for RQW. Nice knowing you."

Mara shuddered. "Of all people to defend the belt against..."

"Well if you need help I'm pretty sure Melissa'll put her name forward" shrugged Jason. "But then she'll want a shot."

Mara sighed. "Title's, who needs them huh?"

"I dunno, I'm happy with mine."

"I wonder why? NWA tag with AJ and the 1PW tag with Pac, see a pattern?"

"Yeah, people like tagging with me."

"And you only win titles when you tag with someone."

"So how come I went through nine others in that gauntlet last week?"

"Dumb luck."

"Correction Mara, dumb skill."

Mara shook her head and went to reply but someone pounded on the door. "I'll get that shall I?" She muttered before heading to get it. "What the... do I really wanna know?" She asked the balaclava clad Alex and Chris.

"No" replied Alex. "We just need to borrow your boyfriend for a while."

"Borrow?"

"Well, we're gonna tie Sonjay up and throw him in the pool at the hotel we're staying at, Jay's with his 'girlfriend' so we need backup."

"And the kid's the only one with the guts to do it" added Chris.

"I still say Kev would help."

"He'd blow his knee picking Sonjay up!"

"What's all the noise?" Asked Jason. "And what the hell are you two doing in my appartment?"

"They need backup for a prank on..."

"I'm in."

"... Sonjay" Mara finished.

"Even better, will I need a goofy getup like you two or is that what they call fashion in Mo-Town?"

"Actually it's just for the hell of it" shrugged Alex. "You coming?"

"Hell yeah! Mara?"

"Well as much as I'd _love_ to be a part of this..."

"You can practise kicking him while he's tied up" offered Chris.

"OK."

"Tied up? Just what are we doing to Lauren?"

Alex laughed. "We'll explain on the way."

* * *

"Oh for God's sake Denise! Just let it go already!"

"There goes the neighbourhood" muttered Jay as his friends entered the locker room, Sonjay looking sulky.

"You tied me to a deck chair and threw me into a pool, _a pool!_" Yelled Sonjay. "Do you know how much that jacket cost!"

"Not really" shrugged Chris. "Besides, you didn't fall in alone did you?"

"Yeah" agreed Alex. "And she was wearing white shorts. You're a lucky guy kid."

Jason laughed. "Just be happy she found it as funny as us."

"Found what as funny?" Asked Mara from the doorway.

"The remix me and Chris did of your SHIMMER music" said Alex without missing a beat. _Nice save_ mouthed Jason as he continued. "Nothing like ripping on Cascada."

"Still better than any of the crap you come out to. And if you ever do hijack a SHIMMER show and send me out to that I will kill you. Got it?"

"OK, OK. How about _The Internet Is For Porn_?"

Mara groaned. "Please let me kill him."

"Needs to be a unanimous decision" said Chris. "All in favour of Jason's girl murdering Alex?"

"Aye!"

"All opposed?"

"Nay?"

"Sorry Alex, we tried" smirked Jason. "By the way, you get the card for tonight?"

"Yeah, you know what you have, I know what I have. The perv and the X champ have Matt and Kazarian..."

"One by one till we reach you kiddo" smirked Alex.

"... Jay's got the night off and Sonjay has Petey Williams to get into the match at Lockdown."

"Might have to face two of your friends there Chris" commented Jason.

"Well I owe Petey for last week" said Sonjay. "No thanks to you Jase."

"You're most welcome Michelle."

"Well I'm gonna go get ready to murder Gail, dont wait up" said Mara before turning leave, Jason exchanged a look with Alex and Chris."

_"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me...."_

"Grow up!" Came Mara's voice from the hall causing the group to laugh.

"Fiery isn't she?" Commented Alex.

"You've only just noticed?" Replied Chris.

"Yeah well exactly how fiery is for me to know and you all to be jealous of" said Jason.

"Lucky bastard."

Jay looked at them in confusion. "So, from the beginning. Exactly what did I miss today?"

* * *

"OK, who had Sonjay with the Hindu Press?"

"That was me" said Jay.

"I'm paying for your meal after the show then" sighed Alex. "Damnit Petey why did you choke?"

"Because he was facing me!" Yelled Sonjay coming into the locker room. "I am going to Lockdown!"

"Jeez Kerry calm down, anyone would think you haven't won in ages... oh my bad."

"Fuck you kid!"

"Mara already is" laughed Alex before getting clobbered by Jason's bag. "OK, that one I deserved."

"You only got that because I don't have a gun."

"You're too soft kid" laughed Chris.

"Yeah, go figure" sighed Jason. "Anyways, I'm gonna track down my partner, got some plotting to do. Got luck Detroit boys."

"Don't need it" smirked Alex as the teen left. "OK Chris watcha think?"

"Put me down for the kid with a C-Bomb..."

* * *

Mara smirked as she walked towards the tunnel. "Nowhere to run Gail" she muttered to herself. "Nowhere."

She rounded a corner and found herself almost colliding with JB. "Sorry Jeremy..."

"No problem Mara, any chance of a few words before you face Gail?"

Mara nodded as JB raised the mic for her. "Short and sweet Gail, tonight. You're finished!" She shoved the mic back at JB and marched down the tunnel before her music had even started, her eyes already on the tunnel Gail would be coming out. Her opponents music hit and Gail came out heading straight for the ring, Mara jumped out and me her at the bottom of the ramp and the two began brawling. The referee tried to get between them but Mara threw him to the ground and continued exchanging punches with Gail, she gained control with a knee and set Gail up for a suplex only for it to be countered and be slammed hard on the metal ramp, Gail mounted Mara and slammed her head back against the steel then pulled Mara up and slamed her down on the ramp again.

Gail smirked and pulled the teen back to her feet then threw her head first into the crowd barrier, she let her back up to her knees then kicked her hard in the back before grabbing her hair and dragging her up the ramp, she held Mara at arms length and taunted her then ran her into the side of the entranceway, she held her up and slammed her head repeatedly against the wall before letting her drop to the ground. She turned to mouth off to the referee trying to get her to back off the glanced at the edge of the stage she smirked then dragged Mara up and motioned that she was going to throw her off! She started to run forward but Mara broke free and nailed her with a forearm. The teen tore her elbow pad off and hit some more before adding a spinning one to drop Gail to the ground, Gail staggered back up and Mara began firing away with kicks each one backing Gail up towards the edge, she almost overbalanced but managed to get her footing as Mara went for a big roundhouse, she ducked and hit the teen with some shots of her own before Mara swiched positions, she went for another forearm but Gail, blocked it, spun her round and set up for a back-suplex off the edge! Mara blocked it and nailed Gail with an elbow causing her to drop down, she landed on her feet and turned just as Mara dived off the stage with a cross-body!

Both Mara and Gail were down but began fighting back up, Mara made it up first and tackled Gail back against the stage, she hit some more forearms then dragged her away towards the ring, instead of throwing her back in she whipped her towards the announce table but Gail reversed it, she charged but Mara backdropped her up onto the table, she climbed up as well only for Gail to grab one of the announcers water bottles and throw the contents in her face before taking her down, she choked the teen with one of the headset wires then set her up for a suplex, Mara blocked it then set Gail up for one then turned and threw her down from the table face-first, she turned and smirked at Tenay and West then went for a cross-body but Gail knocked her out of the air with a steel chair!

Gail stood over the fallen Mara with the chair then raised it again but the referee grabbed it, Gail shoved him away then turned and slammed the chair down on Mara again! She placed the point of it over Mara's throat and began pressing down choking the teen with it before letting up, Mara used the crowd barrier to pull herself up and Gail swung but the teen dodged and the chair hit the barrier, Gail turned and Mara roundhoused the chair back into her face! The teen glared down at Gail then grabbed the chair herself, she let Gail up then nailed her in the back with it! Gail tried to stagger away and Mara followed, she swung again but Gail ducked and the chair bounced off the ringpost, she swung again and it hit the apron, the referee yanked it out of her hands but got knocked down for his efforts, Mara nailed Gail with some punches and whipped her towards the steel steps, Gail reversed it and Mara leapt over them but when she turned around Gail dropkicked the stairs into her knees!

Gail quickly attacked the teen with stomps to the knees then lifted Mara up and slammed her knee on the steps, she held her leg in position then grabbed another chair! She swung but Mara pulled her leg out of the way just in time. Gail quickly grabbed the teen and threw her into the ring but when she jumped in Mara took her down and began throwing forearm after forearm at her head, the referee pulled her off and yelled at her to calm down but got nailed with a roundhouse! Mara turned but Gail tackled her back in the corner and kicked her down to the mat and kept on stomping. Another referee came running down the ramp but Gail cut him off with a baseball slide before he even got in, Mara jumped up and the two exchanged punches as Jim Cornette and TNA security hit the ring, security jumped in the ring but Gail and Mara began knocking them down before going at each other again, more security hit the ring and managed to drag the two apart but Mara broke free and knocked her guards down then jumped Gail again, Cornette began waving to the back bringing Matt Morgan sprinting down to the ring, he jumped in but everytime he pulled on girl off the other would attack, Jason then came charging down to the ring and tackled his girlfriend back into a corner as Morgan dragged Gail out of the ring, she hurled insults at Jason and Mara as Morgan prevented her from coming back in, Jason turned away from Mara and leaned through the ropes to respond and Mara ran forward, stepped onto his back and launched herself over the ropes and Morgan before crashing down on Gail!

Mara quickly rolled onto Gail and began throwing punches as Morgan and Jason tried to pull her off, Gail took advantage and kicked the teen into them then dived onto her taking all three of them down! She got some shots in before Morgan pulled her off and carried her up the ramp as Jason pinned Mara down to stop her chasing after them, when Morgan had dragged Gail all the way to the back Jason let her up, she pushed passed him and grabbed the mic off the announce table.

"Gail! I'm not through with you yet! Before this is over I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Jason grimiced as his girlfriend threw the mic down. "There goes the TV deal."

* * *

AJ shook his head in disbelief at what he had just seen on the monitor. "Man, she may actually have a worse temper than her brother" he laughed to himself. "Poor kid. You two OK?" He asked as Jason and Mara arrived in the room.

"Oh yeah great" replied Jason. "Just had two women using me as a punchbag."

"Your buddy Shelley would enjoy that."

"Good for him" muttered Jason as Gail appeared on the monitor in Jim's office. "No!" He said grabbing Mara before she could head after her rival. Gail was throwing things around a Cornette and Morgan argued.

"Did you have to bring her here?"

"You said put her somewhere where she couldn't go after Daniels."

"I didn't mean my damn office!"

"Shut up!" Screamed Gail. "What happened out there was your fault! Mara Daniels is an animal! She belongs in a cage! So what are you gonna do about her?"

Cornette went to round on her but Morgan stopped him. "Jimmy, got an idea..." he pulled Cornette in close and whispered in his ear, Cornette grinned.

"Good idea... so Gail, Mara Daniels belongs in a cage?"

"Yeah."

"Well I agree, in fact I think you do too, so with that in mind... Gail Kim, Mara Daniels... at Lockdown!" Gail lost it but before she could argue Matt picked her up and dumped her outside the office.

"Uh ooooohhhh" muttered Jason turning to Mara, she had a grin on her face as she watched the screen where Chris and Alex were heading to the ring. "You, Gail and a cage can not be good."

"Says you!" Smirked Mara. "It's exactly what I want, nowhere to run and nowhere to hide."

Jason sighed. "I got a bad feeling about this one."

"You can have a bad feeling if you want, I'm gonna go cool off, meet you guys before the title match OK?"

"Sure."

"I wouldn't worry kid" said AJ after Mara had left. "She can handle herself."

"Doesn't stop me worrying."

"Man, you got it bad kid."

Jason didn't reply and focused his attention on the screen where Alex and Chris were dominating, Kazarian tagged in and tried to hit Alex with the wave of the future but got pushed into Chris who hit the spinkick to the gut, Alex hit a superkick and added a second with Chris hitting an enziguri! He covered and put Kazarian down for the three-count.

"Impressive" admitted AJ as Alex and Chris celebrated. "Might have to watch out for those two."

"Let's get past 3D first" said Jason.

"True. C'mon."

"We're not up yet."

Yeah but it just isn't a title defense without a customery JB interview" shrugged AJ.

Jason laughed. "Got that right partner."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen I am standing by with the current NWA tag team champions Jason Cena and 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles. Now guys later on tonight you will defend the gold against quite possibly the greatest team in the history of the sport Team 3D are you prepared for what lies ahead?"

AJ took the mic first. "JB, look at us, for the past four months we have turned back every challenge thrown at us. No one expected us to win these, and they damn sure didn't expect us to hold on to them for as long as we have. We have been battered and bloodied. Jason here once got thrown through a box of light tubes and I almost got blinded in one eye! And through it all we have held on to these titles, 3D. Take your best shot, cos it's gonna take everything you have to knock us down. Kid?"

Jason smirked. "3D it's real simple, every place you've been you've won titles, up North, ECW, Japan, you are one of the all time great tag teams. But me and AJ, we're the here and now, we're the present, and we are the tag team champions! And there is not a thing you can do to..." the teen trailed off as their opponents approached, Brother Ray grabbed the mic.

"I think you need to be reminded of something, me and my brother Devon have been teaming since before you two broke into the business, we have forgotten more about tag team wrestling than either of you will ever know. You two got thrown together as a makeshift team because people were tired of seeing you try to kill each other. You've been good, not denying it, you are good wrestlers, great wrestlers even. But we are a great tag team, and tonight we take those belts and cement our legacy as the greatest tag team of all time! Devon?"

"OH M...." Jason covered the mic and handed his belt to JB.

"Two choices... back off and we'll see you in the ring, or step up and settle it back here. Your call boys" next to him AJ also handed his belt over. Ray smirked.

"You got balls kid, I like that, see you out there."

With that 3D left, Jason and AJ went to grab the belts but Alex and Chris walked up.

"Just to repeat what I said to ya kid" smirked Alex. "One by one we're gonna beat every team until we reach you two."

"Looking forward to it" answered Jason, Alex nodded.

"Good luck against the two fat guys."

Jason nodded then turned Chris. "Something to say?"

"Just thinking about how awesome I'm gonna look with two belts" said his friend. "See ya later kid."

Jason laughed as the two left. "Dontcha just love being a champion partner?"

"Yeah, the constant challenges just make life worth living."

* * *

3D were already in the ring when AJ's music hit to play the champions and Mara to the ring, JB was in the ring to do the introductions as the champions jumped into the ring and held their belts up as JB began.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest scheduled for one fall is for the NWA tag team championships of the world. First the challengers from New York City, they have held titles in every promotion they've wrestled for and are quite possibly the greatest tag team in professional wrestling history. Bother Ray. Brother Devon. Team 3D!"

The challengers stepped forward fixing Jason and AJ with glares as JB continued.

"And their opponents, they are the current, reigning and defending NWA tag team champions of the world, firstly, accompanied by Mara Daniels, originally from West Newbury Massachussetts now residing in the home of professional wrestling Orlando Florida..."

"You got him to do your ROH intro?" Laughed AJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen he is the 'Showstealer' Jason Cena!"

Jason stepped forward and held his belt up in front of 3D.

"And his partner, from Gainsville Georgia, the only triple crown winner in TNA history, he is 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles!"

AJ jumped up on the ropes and held his belt up for the crowd before handing it over to the referee, Jason did the same but 3D stepped forward and took the belts and held them up, Jason laughed and turned away, Ray struck and swung at him with the belt but Jason ducked and began throwing punches and AJ and Devon jumped into it with each other as the referee called for the bell.

Ray and Devon each gained control of their respective champion before trying a whip, both Jason and AJ reversed it and hit dropkicks to send them outside, the two exchanged a glance then ran forward and dived over the ropes onto their opponents! They jumped up and high-fived before rolling Devon back in, Jason went up top and waited for him to stand then hit a big cross-body for a two-count, he let Devon up then whipped him and hit a powerslam for a two-count, Devon got up in his corner so he tagged AJ and held Devon upside down while AJ came down with a cross-body for a two-count, he tagged Jason back in and whipped Devon into a corner, he staggered out and the champions hit a high-low combo for another two-count, Jason quickly tried a whip but Devon reversed it, Jason ducked a clothesline but Ray nailed him in the back with a knee allowing Devon to hit a back elbow to knock the teen down.

AJ jumped in to try and get to Ray distracting the referee allowing 3D to stomp Jason down into the mat, Ray then whipped the teen and Devon hit a flying shoulder before setting the teen up for a suplex, he held the teen upside down for a bit then dropped him and tagged Ray, the big man put the boots to Jason before picking him up and hitting a belly to belly for a two-count. He taunted AJ again then scooped Jason up and slammed him and tagged Devon. They whipped the teen and Devon hit a sideslam, Ray hit an elbow then Devon came off the ropes with a legdrop for a two-count. He pulled Jason up and tagged Ray back in and the two gave Jason a double flapjack for another two-count.

Ray went to pull Jason back up but the teen hit some punches to his gut, he tried a whip but Ray reversed it and went for a samoan drop but the teen reversed it into a crucifix pin! Ray kicked out at two but Jason got another roll up for a two-count before being clotheslined down to the mat, Ray followed up by slamming the teen and bringing Devon back in, they put the put the boots to Jason then hit a neckbreaker to put the teen down for a two-count, Jason tried to fight back but Devon just dragged him to the corner and tagged Ray, he climbed to the top-rope as he brother lifted Jason up on his shoulders, he tried to hit a clothesline but Jason rolled Ray into a pin! Devon hit the matand the ref counted but Ray kicked out sending the teen into a DDT, Ray made the pin but Jason kicked out.

Ray smirked and kicked Jason down into the mat before hitting a back-suplex and climbing to the middle-rope, he went for a senton but Jason moved out of the way! Ray rolled to his knee and the teen hit a shining wizard! AJ called for the tag but Ray grabbed a hold of Jason's leg to stop him, the teen struggled up to one leg then nailed an enziguri! Ray staggered but stayed upright as Jason dived and made the tag to AJ! His partner made a quick check that he was OK then hit a springboard forearm to Ray! Without letting up he hit the ropes and landed a snap neckbreaker then went for a brainbuster but Ray blocked it and went for a suplex, AJ slipped out, held on and hit a neckbreaker! He made the cover but Devon broke it up, he took some shots at AJ then went for a whip only for AJ to jump onto the ropes, flip behind him and hit the reverse DDT! Jason joined him in the ring and the two powered Ray up into a double brainbuster! AJ covered but Ray kicked out, he quickly pulled him up for the Styles Clash but Devon jumped him from behind, he beat AJ down but Jason came in and dropped him with a neckbreaker, he charged Ray but the big man caught him and nailed a full nelson bomb!

Ray kicked Jason out of the ring then scooped AJ up, Devon went to the top-rope and Ray held AJ's legs for Devon to hit a headbutt to his crotch! Ray smirked then called for his brother to get the tables! They rolled out of the ring and pulled one out from under the ring and set it up next to the steps, Ray grabbed Jason and called for a powerbomb through it but Mara took a running dive off the table only for Ray to catch her, forgetting about Jason and the table he threw Mara into the ring and followed with Devon, he dragged her to her feet then scooped her up and slammed her, he exchanged a look with Devon then held Mara in postion as Devon went up top, before he could come off Jason quickly nailed Ray from behind causing Mara to reverse the position, Devon tried to climb down but Jason cut him off and threw him off the top into his brother! Devon staggered to his feet but Jason nailed him with a superkick!

"Cutting it close there" said Mara as she rolled back out to the floor.

"I saved you didn't I?" Smirked Jason. "Besides I was waiting for Alex to come out and ask to switch with Devon."

With that he went out to the apron and began climbing to the top only for Ray to push the referee into the ropes making the teen fall, Ray went to hit a superplex but AJ cut him off, he tried a whip but Ray reversed it, he ducked a clothesline but as he came off the ropes Devon was up and he ran right into the 3D! Ray slowly rolled into a cover and the referee counted but Jason came off the top with a frog splash to break it up! Devon jumped the teen and hit some punches to back the teen up against the ropes, he charged but the teen backdropped him over the ropes through the table! Jason took a second to admire the damage caused allowing Ray to go for the full nelson bomb but the teen slipped out and sent him into a Pele! Ray staggered back and the teen muscled him up into a C-Bomb! He covered but at two someone broke up the count, his attacker continued to rain blows down on him and he heard someone else attack AJ as the referee threw the match out.

Jason's attacker continued to land shot after shot on the exhausted teen as another hooded man tried to stomp AJ's head into the mat, Jason's guy then picked him up and threw him shoulder first into the steel post! AJ's attacker joined him in the middle of the ring and the two pulled down the hoods to reveal Chris Harris and James Storm! The two smirked then went after Jason again, Harris held him up and his partner nailed a superkick to put him down, he then picked AJ up and threw him at Harris who scooped him up and hit the catatonic! 3D watched this go on for a while then shrugged and walked away leaving Jason and AJ at AMW's mercy. Harris produced some handcuffs and threw a set to Storm before dragging AJ to the ropes and cuffing him to them! Storm did the same to Jason and slapped the teen a few times to bring him round the teen struggled to get to them as both members of AMW removed their belts, they taunted the tag champions then began whipping them with the belts! Mara had seen enough and jumped up to the apron, AMW turned to her and she hit a springboard dropkick to both of them! She grabbed one of the belts and began swinging at them as Gail snuck into the ring behind her, Mara sensed it and turned but Gail clotheslined her down.

Harris and Storm joined Gail standing over Mara then Storm handed Gail one of the belts before he and Harris dragged Mara up to her knees and held her arms. Gail smirked and walked round in front of her.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time!" She smirked before going behind Mara and whipping her as hard as she could, Mara tried to break free but Storm and Harris held her as Gail landed shot after shot to the screaming teen, finally AMW let her drop and Storm smirked at Jason as he tried to break the cuffs before charging forward and kicking him hard in the head, Harris clubbed AJ down as Gail admired the welts and cuts she'd left on Mara's back, the teen tried to get up but Gail gave her another shot with the belt to put her down, Storm produced some beer bottles and the trio stood in the ring over Mara before cracking them open and pouring the contents on her, Storm did likewise to Jason before AMW finally left the ring leaving the champions and Mara lying in pools of beer.

* * *

_Yeah that's right I'm back... again. Just gotta trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, AMW are back and have made it clear that the situation between them and the champs is far from over, where will things go from here? How will Mara and Gail cope in the cage? How many more friends will Chris have to defend against? Will I stick around this time? Guess we'll have to find out?_

_Laters_


	61. ActionReaction

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Yo yo! Here we are again, and so are AMW. What reaction will there be to the assualt on Jason, AJ and Mara? Let's find out!_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty One-Action-Reaction**

"Look, Jimmy, I can handle this! What's the worst that could happen? You just promote Lockdown and get those asses in the seats, I'll take care of the show OK? See ya later Jimmy!"

Morgan hung up the phone and lazed back in the chair, Cornette was out of town to take care of the upcoming Lockdown event and with no one else around had left his muscle in charge of Impact for the week, he put his feet up on the desk and smirked. _I dunno what Jimmy's so worried about, it's not like anyone's gonna give me trouble tonight_

No sooner had that thought come and gone the office door was almost kicked off it's hinges as Jason Cena barged in with his girlfriend directly behind him.

"That wasn't locked."

"I know" snarled the teen.

"Don't remember you knocking either."

"I didn't, where's Jim?"

"Not here."

"Well where the hell is he then?" Yelled Jason. "I'm here to get a match made, not talk to some jacked up meathead!"

Morgan stood up and towered over the teen, Jason stood his ground as Mara tried to edge him back.

"Kid, I like you, but you need to be carefull what you say or I'll have you removed from my building tonight."

"Your building?"

"Yeah, Jimmy's left me in charge for the night, so I want everything to go smoothly...."

"And I want to have a match with Hulk Hogan without all the political BS, but it looks like we ain't gonna get what we want."

Morgan sighed. "Is there any way to get you to calm down and not cause trouble tonight?"

"AMW."

"You already have them at Lockdown, didn't you get Jimmy's email?"

"Yeah I got it, but I want AMW tonight, in that ring or will I have to tear this place apart looking for them?"

"Look, let's compromise, just calm down for one second...."

"Two guys held my girlfriend down while their manager whipped her back raw with a strap, now tell me what about that situation makes you think I'm gonna calm down 'cos you told me too?"

"Because if you just shut the hell up for two seconds you'd hear my idea, instead of giving you AMW, how about I give you one of them?"

"OK, I'll see your suggestion and raise you this, me against one of them, the 'Cowboy', then you set it up so if I want to I can get my hands on the other one."

Morgan smirked. "Fine, fine, tonight Jason Cena against 'Cowboy' James Storm, No Holds Barred!"

Jason nodded. "Wow, you do know what the people want" he smirked before the phone rang, Morgan reached for it but Jason grabbed it first. "Bonjour? Jim! No it's me... y'know, Jason! Yeah that Jason, no don't worry I got everything I wanted from your assistant here, later... it's for you" he told Morgan tossing the phone to him and leaving with Mara.

"Hello? Oh he was talking about the match I gave him... listen to this Jimmy, Jason vs Storm No Holds Barred! Not bad huh? What? Of course I remember what happened last time he had a no DQ match, he powerbombed Homicide on a pile of light... oh... ummmn, we're not gonna need Storm for Lockdown are we? Oh yeah... my bad?" He offered before the line cut off. "Oh... shit."

* * *

"Is everything nailed down?" Smirked Jay as Jason arrived in the locker room with Mara, both looking surprisingly relaxed.

"No need Jay" smirked the teen. "Matt Meathead just gave me Storm in a No Holds Barred match."

Chris whistled. "Considering what happened last time someone put their hands on Mara I'm surprised anyone would allow you within a hundred miles of a weapon."

Jason just laughed and sat down next to Mara watching the monitor, Alex glanced at him and turned back to his partner.

"So, you gonna be in my corner tonight?"

"Told you Alex, I have a title match tonight, we're gonna have to go it alone."

"Who you got?" Asked Mara.

"Well Alex has his old buddy Devine, winner goes to Lockdown's title match..."

"One more friend" smirked Sonjay.

"... and I have to put this little belt here up against an old friend of the kid's."

"That being?"

"One Douglas Williams."

Jason laughed. "The Limey's are getting title matches now?"

"You can talk, didn't you lose both your matches over there last month?"

"True, but it beats carrying you through tag match after tag match in Japan!"

"Well I have Alex to back me up so you can go back to getting busted open by Steve Corino every night" laughed Chris.

Jason shrugged. "Fine, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Well..." smirked Alex. "I'd love to stay and hear who's better than whom but the best wrestler hear has to go to work."

"I'm not booked tonight" said Mara, Alex did a double take to see if he'd heard her right then laughed.

"Hang on to this one Jase, you don't find a girl with an ego like her's every day."

"I'm flattered you Generation Next reject!" Mara called after him, a middle finger appeared in the door.

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Smirked Jason, Mara laughed and slapped him round the head.

"He brings out my dark side."

"And what we did Tuesday ni...."

"Not in front of the guys Jason."

"Sorry ma'am."

Chris shook his head. "OK, out of you two and Jay and Val, I know whose home I'd rather be a fly on the wall at."

"In your dreams Sabin."

"Every night Cena."

Jason laughed then joined the group watching Alex brawl with Devine, his former partner took control and began beating Alex all around ringside in an attempt to earn some payback, he threw Alex back in and set him up for the package piledriver but Alex scooped him up and hit the Shellshock! Instead of making the pin he went up top and hit a frogsplash but Devine kicked out! Alex quickly pulled him up and went for Sliced Bread no. two but Devine countered into a powerbomb! He went up top and went for a moonsault but Alex moved then rolled him up out of nowhere for the three!

"Three challengers, three friends" muttered Chris glancing at his belt.

"Look on the bright side Chris" said Jay. "At least whoever's in next week's qualifier isn't one of us."

"And if you're really worried about facing us all you gotta do is lie down for Doug" smirked Sonjay.

"Hahahaha, very funny, this stays with me no matter who I face."

"Maybe" said Jason. "Just be thankfull I'm not in that match as well or I'd be a two-time champ."

"Don't make me vomit kid" replied Chris as Alex returned.

"That was fun" he smirked. "Like what you see Daniels?"

"Actually I fell asleep because the match was so boring" replied Mara putting an arm around Jason. "But if you need lessons on how to hold a crowd's attention me and Jason would be more than happy to help."

"That also applies to getting a girlfriend who isn't inflatable" laughed Jason.

"You lose Alex" smirked Jay.

"You lose Alex" he mocked. "Shouldn't you be buying flowers for Val or something?"

Jason put his feet up and smirked at Mara. "I knew keeping him around would be good for a few laughs."

* * *

"Look, Jimmy for the last time I can handle this! OK I dropped the ball on the Jason thing but I can work round it. Don't worry... anyway I gotta go" Matt put the phone down as Mara came in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I've been talking to Jimmy about the match I made for Jason tonight..."

"Hold on, I am _not_ telling him you've changed your mind! You can do that yourself."

"It's not that, the thing is while we don't have much of a problem with Harris and AJ involved we're a little bit worried about letting you and Gail near each other with all those weapons around."

"You think I'm gonna try and smash her skull in?"

"Yes."

Mara laughed. "You're learning. So me and Gail are banned from ringside."

"We were thinking about that but we came up with something else, you stay away from her tonight, and not only will you still have the match at Lockdown but you'll have a tag team match against her next week."

"And my partner is?"

"We'll let you choose, you wanna bring someone in, go ahead, all you have to do is keep your hands off Gail."

"Fair enough, but if she gets involved in Jason's match..."

Morgan smirked. "Jimmy did say there would be a small amount of leeway should Gail try anything."

"Well, let's hope for her sake Gail doesn't try anything."

"No loss if she does" shrugged Morgan as Mara left. "One less headache for Jimmy when he gets back."

* * *

"I like not having Jim around" commented Jason. "It makes it a lot easier to get what we want."

Jay laughed. "I've been meaning to ask for a raise lately, maybe now is a good time."

"I was thinking more of a world title shot" said Alex, not looking away from the screen where Chris was going back and forth with Doug Williams. "I blame you for this kid."

"Me?"

"Well you were the one who came back from England ranting and raving about them."

"One, I had just won some tag titles over there, two the guy I was ranting and raving about was Johnny Saint! Who here would not kill to wrestle Johnny Saint?"

"Chris Hero is a damn lucky guy" admitted Alex as Chris nailed Doug with an enziguri out of nowhere and scooped him up into the cradle shock! He rolled into a cover and put the brit down for the three. "Detroit wins again" he laughed as Chris grabbed his belt and held it up only for Jerry to come out of the crowd and jump him!

"Time to go!" Yelled Jay as Alex was aready out the door with Jason and Sonjay right behind him, they charged out into the arena just in time to see Jerry smack Chris round the head with the belt! He bailed just as they reached the ring taking the belt with him, as they checked on Chris he grabbed a mic.

"What's the matter kid's? You forget about me? Just like you forgot to thank me for the months of helping you out? Just like you forgot to thank me for creating the belt you're all chasing? Just like you forgot that I have a qualifying match for your little match at Lockdown? Well that's fine, because when I win my match next week and when I go through all four of you in the x-scape match all of you will remember that the X Division pioneer is better than any of you will ever be!"

With that he held the title up and threw it in the ring at Chris, the others helped him to his feet and joined him in staring down their former friend as he left.

* * *

"I'm fine!" Yelled Chris at the EMT checking him over in the locker room. "It's that old bastard you wanna be worried about."

The EMT shrugged and backed away as Chris threw his chair across the locker room. "That son of a bitch! Right..." he turned to the others. "If he gets into the match at Lockdown, he's mine... alright?"

The others nodded but Jason looked past them to the monitor, AMW we're standing with JB, Storm was pacing back and forth still wearing his street clothes and taping his fists, before JB had even got a word out he pushed past Harris and Gail to snatch the mic.

"Lemme guess, you were gonna ask if I was nervous about facing that little bitch Jason Cena in a No Holds Barred match? Do I look nervous? Cowboys don't get nervous, cowboys kick ass, the kid thinks he got the drop on me by getting a No Holds Barred match? To me No Holds Barred is just a legal barfight, and who better to have a barfight with than me? Tonight the Tennessee Cowboy is gonna leave Jason Cena in a pool of his own piss, and Cena? The drinks" he held up a six pack of beer bottle. "Are on you, sorry 'bout your damn luck!"

Harris smirked and led his partner away, Storm grabbing a leather strap as they went, Jason smirked.

"Mara, go find AJ, tell him to bring anything that isn't nailed down, we've got ourselves a barfight."

* * *

AMW's music hit in the arena to play Storm down to the ring, Gail and Harris came out with him with chairs but set them up and sat down on the stage as he walked down the ramp chugging one of his beers, he jumped the ring and began emptying his pockets of weapons, handcuffs, a strap, a nightstick and his pack of beers, he set them all down in the corner and turned to the ramp as AJ's music hit and Jason walked out pushing a shopping cart full of weapons, like Harris and Gail his backup sat on the stage as Jason began heading for the ring, Storm jumped out and began charging up the ramp but Jason pushed the cart into him! Storm fell to the ground with the carts contents all around him as Jason sprinted down to him, he kicked the weapons aside then pressed the cart itself over his head and slammed it down onto Storm! He threw the cart to one side and grabbed a trash can and smashed Storm over the head with it then put it over the 'Cowboy's head, he then picked up a kendo stick and began smashing the can with it! He added a boot to knock Storm down and began throwing weapons into the ring, trashcan's, lids, the kendo stick, a lead pipe, a stop sign, a baking tray, a fire extinguisher and a chair then he picked up the cart and threw that in as well. He went back up the ramp to Storm but got a knee to the ribs, Storm then grabbed him and threw him off the ramp into the crowd! Fan's scattered as Jason hit the floor hard, he staggered back to his feet and Storm took a running dive into the crowd as well!

Storm took a moment to compose himself then got to his feet and began stomping on Jason, he let the teen get to his feet then grabbed a chair and nailed him in the back with it, Jason staggered away as Storm snatched a fans drink and hit him with that! Jason staggered through the crowd with Storm a step behind hitting him with anything he could grab, including a replica belt, he beat the teen down to the barrier and charged only for Jason to backdrop him over, Jason then set up a chair and ran forward, launching himself off the barrier into a cross body on Storm! He began hammering away with right hands then rolled away and looked under the ring coming out with a ladder! He waited for Storm to stand then ran forward and smashed him in the face with it!

Jason threw the ladder aside and rolled the now bleeding Storm into the ring, he looked under the ring and found a table, he quickly set it up ringside then pulled out another one! He went to get in the ring but Storm ran forward and hit a baseball slide to send it into his face! Storm rolled outside and threw the teen back into the ring and grabbed the stop sign, Jason staggered to his feet and Storm nailed him with it! He threw the sign out then grabbed the baking tray and nailed the teen with that then threw it to the crowd as well, he picked up the table and set it up in a corner then slammed the teen in front of it, he backed off and grabbed the shopping cart, he waited until Jason was up then pushed the cart into him knocking him through the table! He threw the cart out then climbed the ropes pointing to his partner, Jason was stirring so he hit some boots then grabbed a couple of beers and cracked them open pouring some of the contents onto Jason.

AJ was on his feet at the top of the ramp amd Storm taunted him with the beers before grabbing the chair, he set it up then sat Jason in it and grabbed one of the trashcan lids, he measured the teen then smacked him over the head with it, Jason started to slump but Storm pulled him back up and nailed him again, he repeated the process until the lid was bent out of shape then threw it to the ramp AJ and Mara were sitting on, he rolled out of the ring and snatched the ring bell off the announce table and rolled back in, he hit the ropes behind Jason and smashed the bell across the back of his head! He stood over the teen laughing and threw the bell back out, then grabbed his strap, he wrapped it around Jason's neck and began choking him with it pointing up at AJ and Mara as he did. AJ was out of his seat again and Mara looked worried as Storm backed away and grabbed his nightstick, he twirled it round in his hands as Jason tried to stagger to his feet again, blood pouring from the back of his head, he turned to face Storm and got nailed between the eyes!

Again instead of covering Storm chose to crack open another beer and chug it down as Jason lay in the ring, after finishing he picked up the handcuffs and dragged the deadweight teen over to the ropes to handcuff him to them, Jason suddenly fell back to the mat and Storm laughed only to discover himself cuffed to the ropes instead! He fought to free himself as a laughing Jason climbed to his feet and grabbed the strap! He walked over to Storm and began wearing him out with the strap! Harris came running down the ramp but Jason cut him off and nailed him in the chest with the strap, Harris dropped to the floor but landed on his feet and slid the key to the cuffs into Storm as Jason came out, he nailed him with the strap a few more times then threw him into the steel steps, Storm had freed himself and grabbed the chair, Jason rolled into the ring and he swung but Jason ducked causing the chair to hit the ropes and smash Storm in the face! He reeled away as Jason grabbed the chair, he measured Storm then smacked him over the head with the chair, he then grabbed another trashcan and put Storm inside it before going to the top-rope! He called for the Showstealer press but Harris tripped him and crotched him on the top-rope, he gave the teen some shots then Storm climbed up and hit a superplex onto the trashcan!

Storm quickly rolled to his feet and called Harris into the ring before going to pick Jason up, he called for the Death Sentance but AJ was charging down the ramp! He threw a Clothesline but AJ ducked and hit the Pele! Harris jumped AJ and knocked him out to the apron in front of the table, he went out as well and called for a powerbomb through it but AJ hit a low blow! He then set the 'Wildcat' up ad hit a Styles Clash through the table! He rolled to his feet and posed only to turn into a superkick from Storm! He rolled into the ring and grabbed the lead pipe, he measured Jason but the teen sprayed the fire extinghuisher into his face! He staggered around blinded as Jason set up the chair and called for the C-Bomb onto it! He lifted Storm up but Gail ran in and hit a low blow! She stood over him laughing but Mara ran in and hit a spear that took her and Gail through the ropes to the floor! She jumped up and grabbed the strap and began whipping Gail up the ramp with it.

In the ring Storm had crawled to one of his empty beer bottles, he climbed to his feet and held it up for the crowd not noticing Jason had grabbed one as well! They both backed up then spun round and nailed each other at the same time! Storm fell back to the mat but Jason managed to collapse forward onto him! The referee counted and Jason got the three!

AJ and Mara were quick to jump into the ring and help the dazed teen to his feet, AJ raised his arm while Mara held the other one to keep him upright.

"You OK Jason?"

"That all depends" replied the teen. "Where the hell am I?"

AJ laughed. "C'mon let's get him to the back before he goes for round two."

Mara held the ropes as AJ helped Jason out of the ring then the two helped him up the ramp to the back.

* * *

"Well guys" said Chris, raising his glass. "Here's to us kicking ass at Lockdown!"

The others raised their glasses and went back to drinking, Jason occasionally rubbing the bandage on the back of his head.

"Still smarting huh kid?"

"I've had better days" admitted the teen. "Whose round is it?"

"Yours I think" said Alex.

"Right, I'll get this one in, then I gotta get home."

"Mara waiting for you?" Smirked Sonjay.

"Yeah actually, and considering I like waking up next to her every morning I wanna get home at a decent time. Now if you _boys_ will excuse me, I gotta go take a piss then I'll get the drinks."

"He's so whipped" muttered Sonjay as the teen left the table.

"He's in a happy relationship, don't knock it until you've tried it" replied Jay.

"I have tried it."

"Kissing your mother doesn't count!" Said Alex raising some laughs, the group not noticing two figures stalk through the door and head in persuit of Jason.

"Man, does my head hurt" muttered Jason to himself as he washed his hands. "Ring bells can sure leave a mark."

"Ain't that the truth?" Came a voice and Jason turned just in time to see a fist coming at his head! He ducked and the fist smashed the rest room mirror! Jason punched his assailant in the face knocking his cowboy hat off revealing James Storm!

"Round two 'Cowboy'?" He smirked before someone nailed him from behind knocking him to the floor.

"Damn straight" hissed Harris dragging Jason back to his feet and out a side door into an alley lined with used beer kegs, Jason fought back and threw Harris into a wall and turned to Storm only to get kicked right in the crotch!

"Son of a..." Harris cut the teen off with a kick right to the mouth causing the teen to spit a mouthfull of blood onto the ground, Storm joined his partner in putting the boots to Jason then looked at the kegs.

"Hold him!"

Harris grabbed Jason's arms and pinned them over his head as Storm pressed one of the kegs over his head then slammed it down on the teen's midsection! There was a loud crack and a stangled scream of pain from Jason before he and Harris burst out laughing.

"One more?"

"Why not?" Storm grabbed the keg again as the side door opened revealing Jay and Sonjay.

"Bet he's hiding out here so he doesn't have to pay for the... KID!"

Storm dropped the keg and took off down the alley with Harris behind him, Jay and Sonjay chased after them, Chris following them, Alex went to follow but stopped as Jason grabbed his leg.

"Kid?"

"Alex... Alex I can't fucking breathe!" He choked out before spitting another load of blood out, Alex quickly dropped down next to him.

"OK kid, don't panic, slow breaths OK?" Another mouthfull of blood. "OK, not good..."

"Alex... get... get me some help!" Jason gasped between another load of blood leaving his mouth. "I can't breathe."

"OK, STOP PANICKING!" Yelled Alex, unable to hide his own panic as he pulled out his phone. "911? Ambulance..."

* * *

_Y'know what? I'm just gonna leave it there. How badly is Jason hurt? Since when is Alex the compassionate one? And how many of you will actually read the next chapter as their won't be wresting in it? Wait and See!_

_I'm out_


	62. Interlude

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Yo yo! Here we are again, no beating about the bush this time, let's get started_

_Here We Go!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty Two-Interlude**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up" hissed Alex over the sound of the siren as he tried to keep his balance in the back of the ambulance, he groaned in frustration as all he got was another voicemail message. "Damnit Chris, would it kill you to charge your battery once in a while?" He muttered to himself. He slumped down on the spare stretcher in the ambuance across from Jason and the medic working on him, the kid had stopped coughing up blood but still couldn't seem to be able to breathe. His face was covered by an oxygen mask to keep the air flowing so Alex couldn't see how much pain he was in although if the occasional cry when the ambulance moved about too much was anything to go by Jason was in agony.

"Hey" he patted the medic on the back to get his attention then glanced at Jason to make his question clear.

"Well, from what I can tell he has at least broken ribs, possibly more, but that may not be the worst of it."

Alex sighed. "Let's hear it."

"He may have punctured one of his lungs..."

"_What?_" Alex all but yelled causing Jason to glance up at him. "Punc..."

"Yes, we can't tell for sure until we get an x-ray done, but considering what was done to him then it's very likely."

Alex nodded then noticed Jason still looking at him. "Y'know what kiddo? I think we should start getting ambulances to play the entrance music to whatever wrestler they're taking, I'm talking Ring of Honor themes not those crappy TNA themes. How awesome would it be to get rushed to hospital to _final countdown_?"

Jason smirked through his mask as Alex felt the ambulance slow down. "We there?" The medic nodded. "OK kid, time to get some hot nurses phone numbers for me OK?" He said opening the back doors before the ambulance had completely stopped. He dropped down and helped them wheel Jason through the doors where more doctors joined them.

"What've we got here?"

"Blunt force trauma to the chest, three broken ribs, possibly more with a possible punctured lung."

"Right, let's get him into x-ray people."

They wheeled Jason towards some double doors, Alex followed but one of the doctors stopped him.

"Sorry sir, you can't come through here."

"But I'm his friend" he protested weakly, the doc stood firm so he started to back off, he looked down at Jason to see the teen pleading with his eyes not to be left alone. "Look, I've known this kid a while, and this is the first time I've ever seen him scared about anything. You can't let him go through there without someone with him!"

"I'm sorry sir, rules are rules, we'll let you see him as soon as possible."

Alex sighed and looked down at Jason again. "Sorry kid, gotta listen to the doc, but I'll be through there as soon as they let me OK? And remember, get me some numbers or I'll finish the job."

Jason smirked at him again as they started wheeling him away. "And Detroit kicks Boston's ass!" He yelled after him earning a weak flip off from the teen, when they were out of sight he sighed and walked back outside to get some air.

"Goddamnit" he muttered to himself before jumping as his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Alex! Where the hell are you man?"

"Chris! What happened? AMW..."

"They took off, car picked them up a few blocks away, where are you anyway? Take Jason back to his place or something?"

"Not exactly. Chris listen..."

"Why'd you two bail on us anyway? You ain't at the hotel, you ain't at his, where are you?"

"At the hospital" sighed Alex, he heard Jay and Sonjay's voices in the background.

"Did he say hospital?"

"I heard hospital."

"Alex, what..."

"Jason's hurt Chris, and I ain't talking wrestling hurt, he was coughing up blood when I called the ambulance" the sound of a door slamming came over the phone.

"OK, Alex, we'll be there in about ten minutes, stay there."

"As if I'd go anywhere else" he muttered putting his phone away and watching as another ambulance crew brought another patient in.

* * *

"Jay, pay the cab!" Yelled Chris already dashing towards the hospital doors with Sonjay right behind him, Alex was just inside talking to a nurse.

"Any relatives we can call?"

"Well, there's his brother but I dunno...guys!"

"How is he?"

"Haven't heard anything yet, they're still doing tests."

Chris dropped into a chair. "We shoulda seen this coming."

"Don't blame yourself Chris" said Sonjay. "How were we to know they'd tail us to a bar? Or get that violent with him?"

"All I can say is they're damn lucky they checked out of the hotel before we got there" said Jay. "When I get my hands on them..."

"There's gonna be plenty of them to go around" cut in Chris. "Does Mara know?"

"Shit, I forgot about her" said Alex. "Gimme their number and I'll do it."

"You sure?" Asked Jay. "You've done enough already."

"Just give it to me" Alex snapped copying it off Jay's phone. "Right, here we go" he muttered as Mara answered.

"Hello? Jason?"

"Mara..."

"Alex? What do you want?"

"Listen, we have a problem..."

"You guys haven't got arrested again have you?" Mara yelled. "I'm not bailing you out this time! And why isn't Jason calling to tell me himself?"

"Because he's in an emergency room!" Alex yelled back.

"What..."

"He got jumped at the bar, it was Storm and Harris, they beat him up pretty bad, dunno exactly how bad but they were talking about punctured lungs" he heard Mara gasp. "Just get here as soon as you can, we should be hearing from the docs in a little while."

"I'm leaving now" Mara replied. "If anything comes up before I get there get one of the others to tell me."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"So, should we get the cops involved?"

"Depends on what the kid wants" said Chris. "To be honest I think he's gonna want to go after them himself."

"State he was in when we brought him in might be a while before that happens" said Alex.

"How was he?"

"Hurting, you just had to touch him and he'd be screaming, or trying to" shrugged Alex. "What got me was he was actually scared! Dunno about you guys but I've never seen him scared."

"I didn't think Jason could do scared" admitted Sonjay. "Thought he was fearless."

"I saw him scared once" said Chris. "Round the time his Mom died he was scared for her, didn't stop him beating me in the first of that best of five series."

"Well he is happiest in the ring" said Jay. "Or when he's with... she's here."

Mara sprinted in the door and ran over to them.

"What happened? You were supposed to be watching out for him!" She yelled at Chris in particular, Jay held her back just in case she did lash out.

"How were we supposed to know?" Chris yelled back. "We got out for drinks and someone jumps him? Yeah, happens all the time!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Jay. "You're not helping, we dunno what happened exactly" he said to Mara. "Jason went to the bathroom, we thought he was taking a while, next thing we know we find him in an alley with AMW standing over him, dunno what they did..."

"Dropped a beer keg on him" cut in Alex.

"What?"

"He told me as we were waiting for the ambulance."

"What happened to..."

"Me, Chris and Sonjay chased them until someone picked them up, Alex got Jase into the ambulance and came here with him."

"How... how was he?" Mara asked, Alex looked away. "Alex?"

"He was coughing up blood" sighed Alex. "He couldn't breathe, he was panicking, managed to calm him down then brought him here."

"He was panicking?"

"Yeah" admitted Alex as a doctor came over.

"You're all friends of Jason Cena?"

"Yeah."

"OK, the bad news is, he has punctured one of his lungs, not very badly but it's going to cause him some pain for a couple of weeks or so, as far as his ribs go he's broken five of them and bruised the rest pretty badly."

"What's the good news?" Asked Sonjay.

"He's resting now and already asking for us to let you see him."

"Let her go first" said Alex pushing Mara forward. "She's his girlfriend."

"Very well. Follow me please."

"Thanks Alex."

"Don't" he replied. "Just go make sure the goof's alright then we'll be up."

Mara nodded and followed the doctor to a small room, Jason was lying on a bed, the oxygen mask was gone now, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey" he whispered, before he could say anything else she ran forward and hugged him, she realised what she was doing and backed off.

"Sorry. Your..."

"Relax, I'm doped up on morphine so I can't feel a thing, might smart in the morning though. Sorry if I say anything stupid or dirty, can't really think straight right now."

"Can you ever?"

"True" he laughed. "Less than I could before then."

"Nice to know the sense of humour came through it all OK."

"It's resilliant, just like the guy who has it."

Mara laughed. "Alex told me what happened, how he got you here."

"Yeah? Thank God for Alex being there, if it wasn't for him I'da had a panic attack on the way here, can you get the nurse outside to bring him up?"

"Sure, just Alex?"

"For now, wanna talk to him."

Mara nodded and left the room. When she came back a question came to mind.

"What'd they say about wrestling?"

"Three weeks to a month" Jason sighed. "I ain't waiting that long."

"Jason! You've got..."

"I know what I have! But what happens if I sit out? They put AJ back in here? They come after you? No Mara, this is ending in the next week or so, and I'm gonna be there when it does!"

"But what if they..."

"Mara, you've been my girlfriend for two years now, how do I go about things?"

"You never sit things out, you aways have to be in the firing line."

"Exactly, I let you fight Sirelda with your bad back at the time, let me do this."

Mara sighed. I'm not gonna pretend I'm happy."

"Not asking you to" smiled Jason. "Just respect why I'm doing this... Alex" he smiled as he entered the room.

"How you feeing kid?"

"Like my ribs have been crushed, bit better now Mara's here though."

"Bet you are" smirked Alex.

"Seriously dude, thanks for tonight, wasn't for you I dunno what would've happened. I owe you one."

"You can give me and Chris the tag titles?"

Jason laughed. "Nah, although I will tell you that one of the nurses told me she was talking to you before the others turned up, she thinks you're cute and wants your number. But you gotta give it to her."

"I'll look her up when I'm leaving, shall I get the guys?"

"Yeah, and thanks again, we both owe you one for this."

"Owe me enough to let me and my camera into your bedroom?"

"Wouldn't be the first home movie we've made" laughed Mara.

"I didn't need to know that" replied Alex. "Although if you have a copy..."

"Just go get the others!" Said Jason. "And Mara, tell the docs to give me some strong meds, I'm checking out tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Can't you rest a few days."

"Can't, gotta let AJ know he's gotta carry the team for a while, but once when Lockdown comes, Jason Cena is going to war!"

* * *

_Well there we go, a little short, a little sweet (ugh) but to the point, what kind of condition will Jason be in for Lockdown? Will AJ be able to handle himsef? Will the others gain some payback on AMW for Jason? Will Gail use this to gain an advantage over Mara? Find out soon!_

_Buh-bye!_


	63. To The Finish

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Hey yo, back again peeps, just short of Lockdown and once again the champs have a man down, will AMW finish the job? And who have Mara and Gail recruited as their respective tag partners? Let's find out!_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty Three-To The Finish**

"So, you'll be OK until I get back right?"

"Mara, for the last time, I'll be fine! I'm not a damn invalid!"

"You should be with that injury."

"Well the meds do a damn good job then" smirked Jason reaching for the remote. "Whether or not they work for a cage match is another story."

Mara grinned to herself. "I can't wait until I get Gail in that cage."

"Me neither, the sooner you get in there and destroy her the sooner I can stop worrying about you."

Mara laughed. "You're lying there with a punctured lung..."

"_Healing_ punctured lung!"

"Whatever, you lie there with that and _you're_ worried about _me _having a cage match? Considering your track record of doing stupid things I should be terrified of the word cage!"

"It does take a lot of effort to come up with the stupid shit I do y'know, it takes a lot of thought before I figure out how to outdo myself."

"You say that and I'm still not worried about you, Chris was right you are a bad influence on me."

Jason laughed. "Just remember, it's a two way street, you had to want to be influenced, and I don't remember much resisiting on your part."

"You corrupted me!"

"And had a lot of fun doing it" smirked Jason as Mara finished packing her gear into her bag. "Not taking your belt?"

"Nah, it was just to show off when I first got it, besides, I want the big one like SHIMMER's."

"Don't let Saraya hear you say that, last I heard she said she was gonna rip your head off to get it."

"She's gonna have to" replied Mara. "You're still gonna be in my corner for this one right?"

"Of course, so long as she doesn't chop me again! That tag match against her and Zebra was brutal, I thought those bruises wouldn't ever go away!"

"I remember, I didn't come out of that too good myself."

"One good thing to come out of this injury, me and Pac were supposed to face Zebra and Zak Zodiac for the one-pro tag titles, we get to wait a little longer now."

"Coward" smirked Mara. "Reminds me, AJ wants me to bring your belt with me."

"Why the hell..."

"I don't know, maybe he wants me to replace you. Best idea he's had in a long time."

"Ha ha, speaking of tag partners you gonna tell me who you got to back you up?"

"I'm gonna say the same thing I said last time, it's a surprise."

Jason sighed. "Well from what I can guess it won't be Val because I don't think Jay wants her in harms way, and a Mara Daniels match definately counts as harms way..."

"Hey!"

"Which leaves me with three guesses, Saraya because she respects you but not enough to fly all the way over here, MisChif but last I heard she was injured so that leaves..." he drumrolled on the table in front of him. "Allison! Am I right?"

"Jason you are totally, one hundred percent... wrong!"

"Then who?"

"You'll find out tonight" smirked Mara as her phone rang. "Oh boy it's Mom..."

"Say hi for me" called Jason after her then turned back to the screen. "It's Allison, it has to be" he muttered to himself. "Who else could she have brought in?"

"Look, I'll be fine, Jason's not the only one looking out for me, OK I gotta get going, love you too!"

"How are things in the Daniels household?"

"The usual, Mom's freaking about what happened to you and thinks that I may be next, it's like I can't fend for myself now my 'Knight in shining armor is injured."

Jason gave her a confused look. "Remind me, has your mother ever _watched_ one of your matches?"

"All of them, and hates every minute of them" laughed Mara. "If she had her way you'd wrestle for me while I stayed wrapped in bubblewrap in the corner."

"I just love how your parents seem to think I'm the best thing to ever happen to you. If they knew half the stuff I got up to with their little princess they'd lynch me!"

"OK Jason, you're starting to sound like Alex now."

"Then the meds are working."

"Riiiiiiight, anyway I better get down to the show, promise...."

"I'm not promising anything."

"Listen. Just promise me you'll try, _try_, not to be you for a few hours."

"OK, I'll try not to come down there, can't gaurantee anything though."

"Just try not to do anything stupid OK?"

"OK, see you when you get home... Who's your partner?" He yelled after her.

"A surprise."

* * *

"Any news on who Jerry's got tonight?"

"Last I heard it was Eric Young, apparently Matt, Kaz and Elix Skipper want in as well" replied Chris.

Alex laughed. "Awesome, more people in less chance there is of that bitter old bastard crashing our party."

"In all honesty man, I want him in there with us, and if he does get in then I want you and the others to leave him to me alright?"

"No problem, but you can pass it on to Jay and Sonjay in the ring tonight."

Chris smirked. "I'll tell 'em when I'm hitting the Cradle Shock on one of them, might not remember hearing it but..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"It's _them_" he replied nodding towards the parking lot were AMW and Gail were unloading their gear from their car, Alex began sprinting towards them with Chris right behind him, just before they could reach them security came out of nowhere and cut them off.

"Not today guys" smirked Harris, as they tried to break through the barrier. "Nice try though."

"How's the kid doing?" Asked Storm stepping up to where Alex was trying to force his way through to him.

"C'mon partner, let's get outt here, we gotta get ready for Styles getting here."

AMW walked off laughing as Alex and Chris gave up on trying to break past the security guards.

"If you guys had any decency you'd let us kill them" hissed Chris as he and Alex stormed off.

* * *

"So how is he?"

"As good as can be expected" replied Mara. "A bit confused about why you'd want his belt, me too actually."

AJ sighed. "Look, I know he's dead set on wrestling Sunday, but if he's as bad as I've been told then I ain't gonna let him get in that cage, even if I have to lock him out of it. And if I have to I'll go out there with both these belts and defend them myself."

"Trust me AJ, he's gonna be there whether any of us like it or not."

"Nothing and like it as he'd say" smirked AJ.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go get ready for my match tonight."

"OK, be carefull though, if I know Harris and Storm they're up to something, and I told your brother I'd look out for you while Jason was down."

Mara nodded and headed off leaving AJ looking at the two tag belts, he sighed and went to pick them up when JB ran up.

"AJ, can we have a moment?"

"You're going to anyway JB so shoot."

"Well, we've all heard about what happened to Jason, can we get your thoughts?"

"You don't wanna know what I think about that, trust me."

"We've also heard that AMW have requested some time to address what happened, do you have any idea what that might mean?"

AJ shook his head. "I dunno JB, maybe they want to brag about what they did, maybe they wanna rub it in or maybe they wanna use it as bait for me, well boys good news, I'm biting! See you out there."

"AJ, with all due respect, walking into an ambush..."

"JB, let me make it clear, I've fought with Jason for almost six months now, we've been partners and enemies, we've bled with and for each other, and AMW did what they did without expecting a reaction? Jason was there when AMW almost blinded me! He's my partner, he's my fellow champion, and, believe it or not, he's my friend. And whether he's at Lockdown to wrestle, stand in my corner or not there at all, I will give everything I have to keep these belts, I owe him that."

With that AJ picked up the tag titles and walked away, JB went to wrap it up but Alex walked in and snatched the mic.

"Let me just add to that, I was at the hospital with the kid last week, I saw what they did to him first hand, and I have a promise to make to Harris and Storm, if AJ doesn't get you first, I will, or Chris will, or Jay and Sonjay will, you hurt one of us then you answer to the rest of us, and how unlucky you guys are that two of us come from Detroit! Because..." Alex fell silent as Jerry stepped up to him.

"Big talk for such a small man. You forgetting you already have a match tonight? And one this Sunday where you get to see me put you and your buddies in their place and get my belt back?"

"I didn't forget, but some things are more important than bitter old men with chips on their shoulders."

Jerry glared but Alex stood his ground. "Very good, nice to see the veterens get respect around here, and don't think I don't know it was you and your buddies who're responsible for me having to beat five guys to qualify instead of one like the rest of you!"

"Delusional as always Jerry, ever thought that's why the others kicked you to the curb? And as far as respect goes, you lost mine when you jumped my tag partner last week, so instead of preaching about it, go do your little six way and maybe we'll see you in the cage."

"Oh you will _boy_! I promise."

Alex sighed and turned to walk away only for Jerry to snatch the mic out of JB's hand and nail him in the back of the head with it! Alex went down but was pulled back up and slammed into the wall.

"See you Sunday Shelley, give the others my regards" he laughed leaving Alex lying on the floor.

* * *

Gail Kim smirked to herself as she waited in the tunnel for her music to hit, on the other side of the arena Mara and her partner were probably already planning what to do with her when they got in the ring, little did they know what she had planned, at the same time she wondered if Daniel's head would be in the game tonight and not with her mildly retarded boyfriend's well being, as much fun as it was going to be putting her plan into action it just wouldn't be quite as satisfying if her foe's mind wasn't fully focused on the task at hand. Her music hit to interrupt her thoughts and she strode out to the ring where she took the mic, unable to resist a shot at Mara's expense.

"Before anything else, I'd just like to wish Jason Cena a very speedy recovery. Because the sooner you get better, the sooner you can see my boys making the tag team titles mean something again" she laughed as she imagined Mara's partner trying to calm her down. "Now, before I introduce my partner, I think we should save the best until last, so Daniel's bring Allison out here so we can humiliate you one last time before Lockdown, and if Jason's lucky he might even have some company in his sickbed!"

Sure enough Mara's music hit right after that last jibe and the teen stormed out towards the ring, if look's could kill then Gail had a feeling she'd be six feet under if she held her gaze too long, as Mara got into the ring Gail slid out just in case her foe wanted to start the festivities early, the teen continued to stare a hole right through her as a mic was handed to her.

"First things first, I know you played a part in what happened to Jason, and don't think you won't pay dearly for it, secondly if there's one thing I've been taught in this business it's never be predictable, so with that in mind, let me introduce you to my partner, ODB!"

Gail couldn't hide her surprise as Mara's partner came out to the ring armed with a flask of whatever it was she'd decided to intoxicate herself with this time, she would have put money on the teen to have gone running to her mentor the first chance she had after the match had been made, she grudgingly admitted that Mara was smarter than she'd given her credit for although considering the girl was dating Jason Cena that didn't say much. But still, she had an ace of her own up her sleeve. She turned her attention back to where the teen was now holding the ropes open, daring her to get into the ring and smiled.

"Very nice Daniel's, you're boyfriend would be proud of you if he wasn't doped up on med's to make it through they day" she instinctively jumped back as Mara tried to get out of the ring at her only for ODB to grab the teen and hold her back. "But unfortunately, I've outsmarted you again. You see, while Jim Cornette and Matt Morgan may be biased against anyone who doesn't 'play by the rules' not everyone in this company is, which is why when they made this match last week I made a phone call to one Dixie Carter, and told her that if I was already facing Mara Daniels in a cage at Lockdown, then it would make no sense to have a match just three days before, especially because it would probably mean you not making it to Lockdown at all, so she agreed to let me step out of the match and put forward two people to replace me."

Just as she'd thought, Mara went nuts and tried to get out of the ring at her again, she laughed as ODB held her back once again. "Awwwwwww" she mocked. "Don't worry Daniels, I'm sure you can wait another three days before trying to avenge your boyfriend, and now, your opponents, Angelina Love. Velvet Sky. The Beautiful People!"

The death glare Mara had been giving Gail when she first arrived was nothing compared with the look she was giving her now as her new opponents arrived in the arena, Gail met her the look with a mocking smile which stayed even after Mara had turned her attention to Love and Sky, she stepped forward for her team as ODB stepped out as Sky stepped up to Mara holding a brown bag which she offered to the teen.

"So looking at your face doesn't make me sick" she smirked before having it removed from her face as Mara hauled off and punched her right between the eyes! She quickly crawled to her corner and tagged in Love before rolling to the outside holding her face while her partner circled Mara, she went for a lockup but the teen quickly took her down with an armdrag, Love rolled to her feet and charged but Mara took her down with another then hit a dropkick that sent her outside to join her partner, they argued amongst themselves allowing Mara to turn her attention back to Gail for a moment, she stared her down wanting nothing more than to rip her head off then snapped her attention back to Love, she had climbed back up to the apron but was throwing abuse at the crowd so the teen ran forward and brought her into the ring the hard way.

Love bounced to her feet and retreated to a corner where Mara ran forward and hit a monkey flip to bring her out, Love rolled to her knees this time and Mara nailed her with a dropkick to the head before covering for a two-count, she dragged Love back to her corner and tagged ODB in, she quickly came in and put Love in a headlock, she went to take her down but Love blocked it and threw her off only to get a shoulderblock to sent her down, she rolled to her feet and ODB whipped her off the ropes and hit a backdrop, Sky had seen enough and jumped in only to run into a slam, she and her partner pulled themselves up only for ODB to grab them and smash their heads together before hitting the ropes and clotheslining both of them over the top-rope to the outside in front of Gail.

ODB watched as Gail berated her two charges and they responded in kind before tagging Mara in, she took a swig from her flask and offered some to the teen who laughed and waved her away before running forward and diving through the ropes! Gail saw her coming and moved but Love and Sky were not so lucky, Mara jumped to her feet and smirked then spun round and began raining blows down on Gail! She tackled her back against the crowd barrier and continued to punch away at her before ODB ran around the ring and pulled her off, the referee jumped out and tried to regain order by ordering ODB back to her corner, while his back was turned Mara went to go after Gail but recieved a rake to the eyes for her trouble, she reeled away into Sky and Love who took advantage with a shot to the gut before whipping her into the steel steps! Love quickly threw her back into the ring then tagged Sky, she quickly jumped in and waited until Mara was halfway up before hitting a snapmare and kicking the teen as hard as she could in the back of the head then covered for a two-count.

Gail was now smiling in approval as Sky dragged Mara up and threw her into a corner, she walked forward and drove her shoulders into the teens ribs then brought her out with a suplex for a two-count, she tagged in Love and slammed Mara for the two to hit a double elbow on then spun round and slapped ODB! She tried to jump in drawing the referee's attention allowing Love and Sky to choke Mara with their boots in the corner, they both then distracted the referee allowing Gail to take a few shots before Love pulled the teen up and quickly dropped her down again with a spinkick for a two-count. She dragged Mara over to the ropes and stood on her back to choke her, the referee pulled her away and admonished her allowing Sky to take a few shots then choke the teen herself, the referee turned to her and Gail ran round and took another shot of her own causing Mara to reel away into a neckbreaker from Love for a two-count. Instead of following up Love began taunting Mara messing up her hair and lightly slapping her, she went to pull her up but Mara began fighting back with kicks, she hit a quick combo and planted her feet for the roundhouse but Sky jumped in only to take it herself, the teen quickly turned back to Love only to get cut off with a kick and a DDT! Love covered but once again Mara kicked out.

Love took a moment to argue with the referee again then dragged Mara to her corner again and tagged Sky, she jumped in and kicked Mara down then drove her knee into the teen's face, she taunted ODB as Mara got up then twisted the teen into a russian legsweep for another close two-count, she smirked and taunted the teen then went to pull her up only for Mara to hit a jawbreaker! She began crawling towards ODB but Sky tagged in Love who ran across the ring and knocked her partner off the apron then hit an elbow drop on her. Love called for the end and set Mara up for the Lights Out but the teen elbowed free, she hit the ropes and tried a clothesline but Love ducked and went for the Lights Out again only for the teen to hold on and counter it into a reverse STO of her own! Gail and Sky screamed for Love to get up but it was in vain as Mara dived across the ring and tagged ODB!

The well rested partner of Mara immediately jumped in and ran through Love with a clothesline, then another, Sky jumped in but ran right into a big backdrop before Love took a sidewalk slam for a two-count, Sky got up but before she could do anything ODB had grabbed her and tossed her over the ropes to the outside, Love took adantage and jumped ODB, she got a few shots in and tried a whip but it was reversed, she used the ropes to try and go up and over but ODB caught her and hit a running powerslam! She covered but Sky broke up the pin, she got a few shots in of her own then tried a whip but it was reversed, she managed to duck an elbow and a clothesline and try a cross-body but was caught and dropped with a fall-away slam! ODB nipped up to her feet and took another swig from her flask as Gail jumped in, she pushed past the referee and charged only to get the drink spat in her face! She staggered around into Mara who dropped her with a roundhouse! The referee turned his attention to her as Sky came into the ring, she tried a clothesline but Mara ducked and ODB nailed her with the flask sending her back into the teen who dropped her with the Last Rites! She high-fived ODB but then turned round to receive the Lights Out from Love!

ODB quickly came to her partners aid and exchanged punches with her, she took control then whipped Love into a corner, she charged but was backdroped over the ropes, she caught herself on the apron and climbed to the top-rope as Love mouthed off to the crowd, she turned back to ODB only to receive a kick then have her head smashed against the top turnbuckle twelve times! ODB let her reel away then dived off the top-rope with a Thesz press! She rolled to one side as Mara staggered to her feet, ran to a corner and hit the BME! ODB then made the cover and got the three-count as Mara stared the retreating Gail down, at the top of the ramp Gail turned and met Mara's stare with a look of pure hatred as the teen smirked and held up three fingers to show how many days her enemy has left.

* * *

"Score one for us then I reckon?" Smirked AJ as Mara limped into the locker room and slumped down into a chair, she met his grin with a small smile then shook her head.

"Not quite AJ, if it was Gail in their instead of the blonde's then maybe."

AJ nodded in non-committed agreement then turned his attention back to the monitor where the final X-scape qualifier was taking place, he frowned as he watched Jerry stomping the hell out of Eric Young in a corner while Matt Bentley, Kazarian, Shark Boy and Elix Skipper all fought around them, he didn't know what had gotten into his old rival but he didn't like it one bit, he sighed as the match degenerated into carnage before Jerry managed to nail Shark Boy with his cradle piledriver for the win, not content with that he suddenly pulled his defeated opponent up and hit the Cradle Shock! AJ shook his head and flipped the monitor off.

"Remind me when we're finished with AMW to have a few words with Jerry" he muttered, Mara nodded from her seat and went back to her thoughts, AJ went to go to his bag but stopped when he heard a commotion out in the hall, he exchanged a look with Mara then threw the door open, he looked down the hall to see AMW holding ODB down while Gail mercilessly wailed on her with a nightstick!

"HEY!" He screamed charging down the hall towards them grabbing a small scaffold pole as he did, Mara sprinting out the door behind him, AMW saw him coming and took off just as Jay and Sonjay also arrived on the scene, AJ watched the two chase after Harris, Storm and Gail before security cut them off allowing AMW to escape into the parking lot, he turned to where Mara was checking on ODB and dropped down next to her, he watched silently as the trainers arrived and helped ODB limp away to get treatment, he stayed silent as Mara ran off a list of threats about what she was going to do to Gail at Lockdown.

"Go home Mara" he muttered suddenly.

"What?"

"Get changed, go home and make sure Jason's as good as he can be for Sunday."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He asked. "I'm gonna wait until AMW go out there, and then I'm gonna kill them."

"Are you crazy? The way they're going you're gonna be the one who get's killed!"

"True" he conceded after a pause. "But I promised your brother and Jason I'd protect you, and if I'm getting stomped down I can't do that, so get outta here."

"No."

AJ sighed. "Mara, listen to..."

"No you listen AJ!" Mara yelled causing several crew members to look up. "Because of them my boyfriend has broken ribs and a punctured lung! A _punctured lung_ AJ! Do you know how much pain he's in because of that? I don't care if they take me out so long as I can inflict a fraction of what they put Jason through!"

AJ sighed. "If you weren't your brother's sister I'd say you were out of your mind."

"Maybe I am" she countered. "But if you'd seen Jason in the hospital last week then you wouldn't be trying to stop me."

"But..."

"AJ, what if it was Wendy they'd attacked? Or one of your family? Wouldn't you be like this?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then you know why you have to let me do this as well."

AJ finally have in. "Fine, fine, but God help me if something happens to you and I have to answer to Jason and Chris."

"Let me worry about that."

"Fine" AJ sighed, then allowed himself a small smirk. "Wow, you better hope no one ever tells Jason just how much you really care."

"You wouldn't?"

AJ laughed. "I dunno, seems like the sort of thing the kid would love getting under your skin about."

"AJ Styles, so help me..."

* * *

_"With so many light years to go, and things to be found, to be fooouuunnndddd..."_ Jason groaned as his phone went off and interupted his song. "Great, now I gotta start over" he muttered. "Hello?"

"Stop watching Family Guy slash Scrubs and put Impact on now!" Jason laughed at Chris's voice.

"Why? The Impact zone on fire?"

"No, me and Alex are on!"

"Oh God no! I can hear people switching off already!"

"Ha ha ha, nice to see the injury didn't take away your sense of humour."

"Joking's the best way to get through your matches Chris, they usually are one, how's Alex by the way?" He asked. "I saw what Jerry did to him, is he OK?"

"He's fine, just a little pissed... huh?" He heard Alex mumble something to his partner. "OK he's very pissed, Jay and Sonjay might be in a little trouble."

"You're booked against Jay and Sonjay?" Jason asked in confusion as he saw the two in question walking down to the ring. "Then why the hell are you on the..." Loud muic began playing over Chris's end drowning him out. "Chris?"

He hung up the phone and couldn't help but laugh as he watched Chris and Alex walk out into the arena both screaming into Chris's phone. Chris finally gave up and handed it to the ring announcer. "Take care of this, it costs more than you do!" He said before turning to the camera. "Watch how a real champ does it kid!"

Jason burst out laughing. "Goddamnit Chris, of all the hare-brained..." he stopped and laughed again. He always could count on his buddies to do something to cheer him up. He relaxed back on the sofa and watched as his four friends went at it, after going back and forth Chris and Alex finally took control and went for their kick combo on Sonjay but Jay interupted it, he sent Alex out then went for the Lethal Combination on Chris but the X Division champion elbowed out of it then scooped him up and hit the Cradle Shock! He jumped to his feet and posed allowing Sonjay to jump in and hit the Sonjay Cutter followed by the running shooting star press! He went to cover but Alex came in, grabbed him and hit the Sliced Bread Number Two on him onto Chris! He covered Sonjay and held him down for the three!

"Advantage Alex" muttered Jason as Alex jumped to his feet and let the referee raise his arm as Chris looked up at him in a mixture of pain and amusment.

"Taking one for the team was I?" He smirked as Alex nodded back at him, the referee went to bring Chris's belt to him but Alex took it and held it up for the crowd then turned to each of his three friends with it held high over his head, he helped Chris up and handed him the title and shook his hand before they both did the same to Jay and Sonjay. It was then they noticed Jerry watching from the stage sarcastically applauding them, Chris called for him to come down to the ring but Jerry didn't move as the group raised each others arms in a show of unity, Jerry just laughed and turned his back on them to make his exit.

Jason sighed but sat bolt upright as his attackers appeared onscreen walking towards the entranceway with Gail in tow, he felt his hands shaking but took a deep breath reminding himself that Lockdown was coming soon enough, just as he did the camera cut to AJ leaving his locker room with Mara.

"What're you... You're outnumbered!" He yelled at the screen. "Why are you..." he raised a hand to his face, if they went out there to face AMW then chances are they'd end up taking AJ out, that just left Mara alone against them...

He was on his feet heading for the door before he'd even finished his train of thought, he silently prayed one of their neighbours was around to get him there as qick as possible, he grabbed the door handle but stopped.

_"C'mon Jase you need a plan"_ he thought. _"You can't just charge into this as beat up as you are, you need a plan! Think Jase think"_ he sighed to himself as thought he didn't want jumped out of nowhere.

_"What would John do?"_

* * *

Back at the arena AMW had entered the ring and taken center stage, Harris took the mic first.

"I'm sure you've all heard by now what happened last week. Before we get started I just wanted to say, on behalf of James, Gail and myself, Jason Cena, we're sorry, we are, but not for what we did to you, we're sorry we never did it sooner!"

Storm laughed and patted his partner on the back as he continued. "You see, all we did was something that everyone else in the locker room wanted, but didn't have the balls to do themselves! We took that stupid little kid, and we beat the crap outta him in a way that even his brother would think was too much! From day one everyone has wanted that kid out of here, from when he won the X title, to his short run with the big boys, to his 'team' with AJ, to his wannabe Rat Pack with those other misfits in the locker room. And we finally did it!"

Storm took over. "I don't know why we're being made out to be the bad guys, all we did was do TNA a service by injuring him, but apparently he can't take the hint and just stay down, apparently he's coming to Lockdown, healthy or not! Let me make it clear so even you can understand boy. You come to Lockdown, you step into that cage and you won't be walking out, we won't just injure you, we'll _kill_ you! But maybe that'd be a good thing, TNA would be rid of you, AJ wouldn't have to team with your sorry ass, and your girlfriend would be free to find somebody better, cos let's face it, any kid _you_ helped create would be the most emo, retarded misfit in history! And..."

AJ's music hit to finally end AMW's rant as he walked out holding both the tag belts, Mara followed him trying to push past and charge the ring but he held her in check, as he reached the ring Harris took the mic back.

"AJ, AJ just hold on for one second and listen to me, just one second, I know you want to tear us apart but listen, this stuff between us and you, it's nothing, it's not personal, you were just unlucky enough to be teamed with the punk. That beer bottle to the eye wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Jason, you know it was, all we want is the tag titles and Jason Cena out of the way for good, you don't need to be a part of this, does he cowboy?"

"No, Styles, we got a deal for ya, you get in this ring, hand us those two belts, take that little bitch and walk out of here and you'll never have to deal with us again. But if you don't, then at Lockdown, it will be personal, and everything we do to you will be meant, so what's it gonna be Styles?"

AJ looked at the ground as though thinking it over, he looked at the two tag belts, then at Mara, then rolled into the ring, Harris and Storm stepped forward holding out their hands, AJ sighed then held the belts out... and threw them up! Storm and Harris went to grab them but AJ burst forward and hit a double clothesline! Gail stepped forward and got in his face but Mara jumped in and took her down! AJ began hammering away on both members of AMW then threw Harris out, he backed Storm into a corner and hit punch after punch to his face, Harris came back in and tried to cut him off but AJ hit a kick and went for the Styles Clash only for Storm to jump him, the two beat AJ down before Harris grabbed Mara and slammed her down next to him by the hair, he pulled out his handcuffs and the two grabbed AJ, they dragged him to two ropes and cuffed him to them before beating him down some more while Gail choked the life out of Mara, Storm pulled AJ up and smirked.

"Weren't you supposed to be protecting her?" He taunted. "Some tag partner you turned out to be!"

Harris laughed then pulled Mara up and pinned her arms allowing Gail to hit slap after slap to her face, after a while he threw Mara down and told Storm to go up top whilst he set her up for the Death Sentance! AJ tried to break free but Gail kicked him low to subdue him much to AMW's amusement, Storm prepared to jump but suddenly AJ's music hit! Storm jumped down and Harris dropped Mara as Jason slowly walked out into the arena, fists clenched and his face set with rage, Storm and Harris burst out laughing as the teen slowly made his way to the ring and slid in, Storm ran forward but Jason's hand flew up and a cloud of powder shot into his face! He reeled away blinded and Harris jumped forward but Jason beat him to the punch and backed him into a corner with punches, Harris tried to cover up but Jason continued to swing at whatever he could reach before Gail jumped on his back, the teen paused for a moment then pulled Gail into position for the C-Bomb! He went to hit it but Harris was up so he just tossed Gail at him sending them both out to the floor! Storm was still staggering around so the teen grabbed him set him up and hit the C-Bomb!

AJ cheered as his partner landed his finisher but froze when instead of getting up Jason rolled over to his stomach holding his chest area.

"Oh crap! Mara, I think he's..."

Before he'd even finished Mara had rolled to where Jason was lying.

"Jason! Jason are you alright?" His only response was to cough and gasp for air before moaning in pain.

On the outside Harris had pulled his partner out of the ring and was about to dive back in when he saw Jason lying in the ring still in obvious pain, he looked confused for a moment then smirked as it sunk in.

"He's fucked!" He whispered to himself before grabbing Storm and Gail and leading them back up the ramp, in the ring Mara had helped AJ get out of the cuffs and both were standing over Jason, he sucked it up and raised himself to his knees before giving his girlfriend a small grin, AJ offered a hand but Jason waved it away and forced himself up. AJ picked up the tag titles but Jason snatched one.

"I believe this is mine" he smirked before turning to Mara, who was now glaring at him. "I tried?" He offered.

"You just can't not be you can you Jason?"

Jason blinked. "Huh?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, but c'mon, would you have me any other way?" He asked, she responded by hugging him, he winced but managed to hide it from her, he saw AJ looking on gave him a look telling him to stay quiet, AJ shrugged and turned to the ramp where he was concerned to see AMW looking on with sinister grins on their faces.

* * *

_Well there ya go, can the champions defy the odds one more time? Can Mara settle things with Gail inside the cage? Which of the others will walk away with the X Division title? Could Jerry overcome all of them? We shall see very very soon although we may have another interlude beforehand, we'll see_

_I'm out_


	64. Lockdown

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Welp, the clock is ticking, Lockdown is here, can Jason and AJ somehow overcome AMW one more time? Will Mara rip Gail's face off when the cage door closes? Will Chris keep his title at the expense of his friends? Has Alex been working everyone? Let us find out._

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty Four-Lockdown**

"So that's what a steel cage looks like from up close?" Commented Jason as the group watched the roadies put the finishing touches on setting up the structure for Lockdown, he turned away and leant back on the crowd barrier. "I thought it'd be taller."

"You mean you _hoped_ it'd be taller" muttered Mara. "It seems big enough to pull one of your stupid stunts inside."

Jason smirked. "Wonder if the top's loose enough to do a springboard off?"

"Jason!"

"Kidding!" The teen sighed. Mara had been getting more and more tense the event got nearer, whether it was nerves for her match with Gail (doubtfull he conceded) or fear over her boyfriend getting even more injured or doing something stupid (bingo!) he hadn't bothered to ask, instead doing everything he could to make sure he was as close to health as he could be for the match with America's Most Wanted.

"This your first ever time in a cage kiddo?" Jason nodded to Alex's question.

"Yup, cage match virgin right here."

"Just like every other aspect of your life" laughed Sonjay.

"No Sunita that's just you" jumped in Mara prompting her boyfriend to burst out laughing and offer a high-five.

"Must be pretty good if she's defending ya kid" smirked Chris.

"Not really, I'm just about the only guy who can keep up with her" replied Jason jumping away from Mara's reach. "That was a compliment!"

"And a damn good one at that" chipped in Jay.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stand over there with him" Jason laughed putting his arm around Jay.

"So, any takers on Gail dying in there tonight?" Asked Alex, Mara raised her arm. "Any takers _apart_ from the girl commiting the act of murder?" Mara turned to the group, as one they raised their arms.

"Smart choice boys."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna go put my stuff in our locker room before we say something to offend the hormonal, homicidal teenage girl" said Chris, Jay, Sonjay and Alex joined him. "Coming kid?"

"Nah, gonna relax for a little while longer, fans don't get let in for a while."

"Suit yourself" Chris walked backstage with the others leaving the two teens sitting together in silence staring up at the cage, several minutes passed without a word before Mara spoke.

"So... what do you think?" She asked without looking away from the cage.

"I think all the ice cream I've had today is gonna go straight to my hips and I'll never fit into my ring gear again" Jason sighed as he caught the look Mara was giving him out of the corner of his eye. "I think we're both gonna get the crap kicked outta us tonight."

"We're on the same wavelength then" she smirked and put her arm around him. "How d'you think it's gonna end?"

"I'll let you know when I've scraped what's left of America's Most Wanted off my boots."

"It can join what's left of Gail" replied Mara, Jason gave a weak grin. "What?"

"Mara, just be carefull in there OK?"

"Only if you do the same."

"Deal" Jason stood up and grabbed his bag, Mara followed him backstage. "Well, this is where we split up, want me to find you before you go out there?"

"No" Mara replied. "When I get changed and warmed up I only want Gail in my head."

"OK that's a little weird but OK" smirked Jason. "In that case, good luck, be safe and I'll be the first one behind that curtain waiting for you when you're done."

Mara nodded and hugged him. "Have a bottle of water in your hand when I get back and you'll be in my good books forever."

Jason laughed. "See you after."

The two broke the hug and slapped hands before turning their backs on each other and heading towards their respective locker rooms.

* * *

In another part of the building Gail Kim stared a hole through the monitor she was sitting in front of, ignoring the pre-victory celebration Harris and Storm were having, she just watched the footage of Mara Daniels tapping out to her over and over again, she pulled her pads and boots on without looking away and allowed herself a small smile, for all her talk and dislike she had to admit, Daniels was good, and at Destination X she had been on top of her game, anyone else and she'd have had her arm raised...

"No James, I'll wait until after" she replied to the beer bottle being offered to her before looking back at the monitor now showing the wild brawl over the Impact Zone, she narrowed her eyes as Daniels boyfriend and Matt Morgan tried to seperate them before they tore the others head off, she smiled again as she watched a clip of her whipping the helpless teen to the point of tears as Storm and Harris mocked her and Jason. If anything seeing Daniels actually crying in pain was more sweet than hearing her hand tap the mat, the look of pain and humilation on her face as she tried to pull herself up from the mat with beer all over her hair and clothes after the assualt just added to a scene which in Gail's mind was as close to perfect as it could have possibly been.

She stopped the tape she was watching then turned her mind to the cage, if it was possible she was both dreading and relishing the match ahead. Dreading because of being in the enclosed environment with a Mara Daniels who was even more determined than ever to slowly tear each of her limbs off. Relishing because the cage itself would be perfect to help her finally destroy the teen and would also keep her boyfriend from saving her from what was coming, she had broken Daniels will when she made her tap, she had broken her spirit when she whipped the teen to tears, now the only thing left to break, was Daniels herself.

* * *

"Right guys" called Chris. "Hands in" Jay, Sonjay and Alex joined him. "Remember, Jerry Lynn is mine! After that, may the best man win."

"I plan to" smirked Sonjay, Chris laughed and slapped him.

"OK, on three let's go Rat Pack" said Alex, the others groaned and backed away from him. "What?"

"For the last freaking time Alex, we are calling ourselves the Rat Pack!" Yelled Jay before heading for the door. "See you out there guys."

Chris and Sonjay followed after him, Alex pulled his glove on and went to leave but stopped in the doorway, he turned round to look at Jason, the teen was sitting silently in the corner with his ring gear already on. "She's gonna be fine kid, just worry about yourself for a change."

Jason just nodded. "Good luck Alex."

Alex smirked. "I don't need luck, I'm from Detroit!" With that he marched out the door banging his head in time to the Motor City Machine Guns music that was playing out in the arena for Chris to come out.

"Crazy bastard" laughed Jason flipping the monitor on to see Chris standing on the top of the cage holding his belt up for the world to see, he stayed up there as first Jay, then Sonjay and finally Alex joined him in the ring, he smirked down at them until Jerry's music hit and the jovial mood vanished and he jumped down ordering the others to back into a corner as Jerry entered the cage, the older man looked at the others and laughed as Chris handed his belt to the referee, the others watched as Chris lunged forward and began brawling it out with Jerry, everytime it looked like Chris was in trouble one would start to step forward but get waved away, Jerry in turn began taunting them whenever he was in control, daring one to get involved.

After a while Chris seemed to have gained control and set Jerry up for the Cradle Shock, he went to hit it but the veteren raked his eyes to escape then pushed him into Alex! Chris reeled away and Jerry quickly slammed him against the side of the cage then set him up for the Cradle Piledriver but Alex jumped back to his feet, grabbed him, ran up the side of the cage and hit the Sliced Bread No. Two! He held on and kept Jerry down to eliminate him!

After getting the pin Alex went over to Chris and tried to help him up but his partner shoved him away and the two began arguing over Alex's involvement, words became shoves but before it could go any further Jay and Sonjay ran forward and rolled them up! They both kicked out and the four began fighting amongst themselves, Jay and Sonjay worked together to take the others out then Sonjay told his partner to go up top, he grabbed Alex and held him as Jay came off and hit the axe-handle, he went for a high-five but Sonjay grabbed him and hit the Sonjay Cutter! He smirked and hit the ropes for the running shooting star press but Chris cut him off with a spinkick to the gut, Alex added a superkick then hit another as Chris hit the enziguri! Instead of letting Sonjay drop to the mat Chris scooped him up and hit the Cradle Shock! He made the cover and Alex stood aside for Sonjay to be eliminated.

The two exchanged a look before shrugging and going at it with each other Alex took control and scooped his partner up for the Air Raid Crash but Chris countered out, Alex tried a clothesline but Chris ducked and he ran into Jay, he set up for the Lethal Combination but Alex elbowed out, Chris tried a clothesline of his own but Jay ducked and he took out Alex! He turned and Jay was there to hit a superkick! Instead of covering he turned to Alex only to get a lowblow and the Shellshock! Alex covered but Jay kicked out, Chris was on his feet so Alex charged him but got lifted up for the Cradle Shock! He countered out and charged but Chris went for a flapjack, he countered by grabbing the cage and climbing to the top-rope but Chris climbed up after him, they exchanged shots as Jay got up and joined them then hit a back suplex on Chris off the top-rope! Alex held onto the cage to avoid falling then found himself with two targets, he looked between them then came off with a Frog Splash on Jay!

Alex passed up the chance to pin Jay and turned to his partner, he waited until Chris was up then grabbed him and went for another Sliced Bread No. Two but Chris countered and hit the Cradle Shock! He hooked the leg and eliminated his tag partner! He took a second to check on him allowing Jay to recover and hit the Lethal Combination! He went to make the pin but the referee reminded him that this part of the match required him to escape, he went to the cage and began climbing but stopped at the top-rope, Chris still wasn't moving so he turned and went for the flying elbow but Chris rolled out of the way! Jay hit the mat hard as Chris immediately began climbing, he reached the top as Jay got to his feet, he tried to slide over but Jay grabbed his foot and pulled him back in, they fought on the top-rope then Chris lifted him up for the Cradle Shock! He quickly grabbed the top of the cage and boosted himself over! Chris grabbed his hair to stop him and climbed over as well, they exchanged blows halfway up, the first to hit the ground getting the belt, Chris to tie Jay's feet up in the cage but he blocked it then slammed his head into the cage causing Chris to lose his grip and fall! Jay realised and jumped after him but it was too late and Chris hit the ground a split second ahead of him!

It took Chris a while to realise he had won the match, he didn't truly register it until the referee pushed the belt into his hands, he cradled it in his arms then staggered to his feet and stood before Jay, they smirked at each other then Jay took the belt and put it over Chris's shoulder, they shook hands then Jay headed to the back leaving Chris to climb back up to the top of the cage to once more display his belt to the crowd.

* * *

"Oh man" moaned Alex holding his head. "Sliced Bread off the cage wall, what was I thinking?"

"Probably the same thing Jay was when he decided to throw Chris off the cage, that's how you lose dumbass!"

"Remind me Sonjay, how long did you last in there?"

"I..." Sonjay trailed off as Chris entered, he walked past them and held his belt up over his head before stopping in front of Jason.

"Aaaaaaaand _still_ X Divsion champion! Here's a line I haven't used in a while but I think it fits, hail fucking Sabin!"

"You landed on your head didn't you?" Asked Jason without looking up, Chris laughed.

"Nah, just drunk on victory, six months and still going strong! Who's next to try and take this from me?"

"Well I've been meaning to get back to the X Division so I might give it a try" Jason smirked as his tag partner came from seemingly nowhere to stand next to Chris. "I never did get a rematch after Ultimate X."

"And I've been meaning to ask for a shot when I'm healthy again" the teen jumped in. "So how 'bout it Chris? Ready for some true challengers?"

Chris laughed. "Bring it, hell how about a triple threat?"

"Sounds good to me, and once that's over we'll let you and Alex try to take our belts."

"Sweet, double gold for Detroit!"

"Why, will I be champ by then?" Asked Alex.

AJ laughed. "Anyway, I need to borrow the youngest member of this pack for a while, c'mon kid."

Jason followed him as Chris and Alex began arguing over who the better member of the team was, AJ led him to a locker room and sprawled down in a chair.

"Pull up a seat kid."

"Strategy meeting?"

"Not quite, I happen to know your other, and better, half is in action in a minute so I thought I'd bring you somewhere I can keep an eye on you, so sit back, relax and watch little miss Daniels show us up again."

"Do I have a choice?" Sighed Jason.

"Nope."

* * *

"Mara?" The teen's eyes snapped to the production guy who'd gotten her attention. "You're uh.... you're up next."

She nodded and stood from her chair adjusting her pads, without word she walked past the guy and headed for the entranceway ignoring the looks from people she passed and the sound of Tenay and West talking over the monitors, all she could see was the cage and Gail Kim, nothing else.

"Mara?" She stopped and turned to find Val walking up to her. "Be carefull out there" the teen nodded again and allowed her friend to hug her before pulling away and waiting by the entrance, just as her music hit two months worth of attacks and brawls flashed through her head raising a smile, game time. She took one last deep breath then marched out into the arena, she kept her eyes fixed on the cage as she walked down the ramp, a referee held the door as she stepped through the ropes and took in her surroundings, the cage was a lot bigger than it had seemed when she had been sitting with Jason, she forced that out of her mind and climbed one side, looking down at the crowd who were either cheering her or looking worried about the match ahead, she dropped down to the ring and began pacing the ring looking very much like the wild animal Gail had called her, her music faded out and silence fell across the arena then Gail's music hit.

Her opponent took her time before appearing on the stage, her glare meeting the teen's and matching it before walking towards the ring, the referee opened the cage door and Mara suddenly charged forward and dived through the ropes onto Gail! She began throwing punches at her face as the outside referee tried to pull her off only to get shoved down, Gail tried to fight back up but Mara cut her off and threw her into the steel steps, Gail reeled away to the and Mara followed her beating her all the way around the outside of the cage, she picked Gail up and dropped her neck first over the crowd rail before grabbing a chair, she measured Gail and took a wild swing only to nail the camera man Gail had pulled in the way! Gail slapped the chair away but Mara nailed her with a forearm to send her reeling away, she followed as Gail retreated towards the announce table as the referees tried to get her back in the cage, she turned to shove them away allowing Gail to snatch Tenay's bottle of water and smack her around the face with it! Mara went down and Gail took a second to catch her breath before grabbing the ring bell, she waited until Mara was up then stepped forward and rammed it into her ribs!

Mara dropped to the ground favouring her midsection as Gail threw the bell to the ground and snatched another chair, she turned the teen over and placed the point of the chair over his neck, choking the life out of her, the referees managed to pull her off but she brandished the chair to make them back off, she turned back to Mara and charged but the teen ducked and backdropped her over the table into Tenay and West! She quickly grabbed a headset and punched Gail with it before dragging her back over the table and back towards the cage, she whipped Gail into the side then clothesline her down, she walked away looking like she was getting back in the ring but suddenly grabbed the steps! She heaved them over her head then turned and launched them at Gail! She ducked at the last second and the steps hit the cage as she retreated again, she tried to hop the rail but Mara grabbed her and dragged her back and whipped her into the steps again this time with enough force to flip her over them. Mara waited until she was up then ran forward launched herself off the steps for a cross-body but Gail ducked! Mara crashed hard into the ground and tried to get up as Gail grabbed the cage door, she waited until the teen was standing then threw it open causing the steel edge of it to collide with Mara's head! The teen snapped back to the round and rolled onto her stomach holding her face.

Gail quickly went to the teen and went to pull her up by the hair but paused and let her drop, she looked at her own hand and smirked as she saw blood, she turned Mara over and smirked again at the blood literally pouring out of a gash on the teens head! She backed away as the referees checked on Mara who was now trying to stagger to her feet and wipe away the blood that was already covering most of her face, she picked up the ring bell as Mara shoved past the referees and staggered towards her only to recieve the bell right to the head! The teen fell to the ground as more referees hit the ringside area ordering Gail to drop the bell and step away from the badly bleeding Mara, she responded by dragging her up by her hair and presenting her to the nearest camera.

"Look at her now! _Look at her!_" She screamed as Mara threw some feeble elbows at her only to receive a punch. "You wanted this!" She yelled before throwing the teen into the cage and sliding in after her, a referee jumped in and locked the door behind him as Gail taunted Mara some more by nudging her with her boot every time the teen managed to make it to her knees. She got bored of this then pulled her up and threw her into the cage wall, she stopped her from falling then slammed her into the other side, then another, then another before finally letting the teen slump to the ground, she stood over her taunting her then dropped down and began punching away at the cut until her own fist was blood red, she wiped some off on the teen's top then pulled her up to a seated postion and pointed to the nearest camera before punching her down again, the referee could do nothing but watch as Gail pulled Mara up and slam her into another cage wall then hit a roundhouse to put the teen down.

"Still think she's the best?" She screamed to the crowd then pulled Mara back up and began raking her head back and forth across the cage wall as the teen screamed in pain, Gail laughed then turned Mara round holding her at arms length to scream more abuse into her face before hitting the handcuff neckbreaker! She stood over the teen laughing then shrugged and walked towards the cage door, the outside referee opened it for her and she went to step out but felt something grab her boot and looked down to see Mara trying to pull her back! She laughed in disbelief then stomped on the teen's hands to get her off then stepped back into the cage slamming the door behind her.

"Want some more huh? Want some more?" She asked before stomping on the cut, she pulled Mara up and slammed her into the cage again, Mara stayed standing holding onto the cage as Gail hit the ropes and charged only to get flapjacked into the cage wall! She fell back to the mat as Mara slumped down as well with a glazed look on her face, Gail made it to her feet first and threw a punch but Mara blocked it and hit one of her own! Gail tried again but Mara ducked and hit another, and another then hit a spinning forearm to put her down, Mara dropped to her knees and ripped her elbow pad off before mounting Gail and hitting forearm after forearm until she slumped down with exhaustion, she quickly grabbed Gail and hooked her arm then began driving the point of her elbow into the side of Gail's neck! Again she kept going until she collapsed before forcing herself back to her feet and grabbing the referee and ripping his belt off, she advance on Gail, now favouring her neck and cracked the belt across her back! She stood over Gail whipping her with the belt until she didn't have the energy to raise her arm, she wrapped the belt around Gail's neck and dragged her to her feet and used the belt to throw her into the side of the cage, Gail dropped to her knees and Mara nailed a roundhouse right to the face!

Mara collapsed into the ropes again wiping the blood out of her eyes as the referee tried to see if she was alright, she waved him away then grabbed the belt again, she wrapped the strap around her fist leaving the spoke pointing out, Gail stood up and she charged but ran into a boot, she reeled away and charged again only to take a drop-toehold into the side of the cage again. Gail quickly ripped the belt off Mara's fist and began whipping the teen with it, Mara tried to crawl away but Gail followed her around the cage smacking the belt across her back before choking the life out of her with it, she pulled Mara up and used the belt to hit a neckbreaker across her knee, she took the belt off her neck and let her crawl to the corner and used the belt to chop her across the chest, she pulled the teen out of the corner and threw her into the door with enough force to knock it open! Before the teen had even hit the mat Gail was on her choking her across the middle-rope, she reached through the ropes and grabbed the open door then slammed it shut on Mara's head!

Gail stood back and smirked as the referee tried to get a response from Mara, she stepped forward and shoved him aside before placing a foot over her, the referee counted but Mara lifted her shoulder from the mat at two, Gail looked shocked for a moment then laughed and began punching away at Mara again the referee tried to pull her off but she just shoved him away then pulled Mara up and laughed at her only for Mara to spit in her face! Gail looked stunned then dropped Mara with a kick to the gut, the teen dropped to her knees as Gail grabbed the belt, she measured Mara who just laughed and made a 'bring it!' gesture, Gail nodded then smacked her in the head with the metal buckle! Again she placed a foot over Mara and made the referee count but again Mara just got her shoulder up.

Gail sighed and began pulling Mara up again. "Will you please just stay down!" She screamed only to receive a big kick to the gut followed by another series, Mara tried to finish with the roundhouse but Gail just swatted her foot away and she slumped to her knees, Gail waited until she was up then went for a clothesline but Mara ducked and hit the roundhouse! Gail fell back but the ropes kept her up and she staggered into a second roundhouse! The ropes kept her up again and Mara ran forward and dropped her with the STO! Gail made it to her feet first and tried a punch but Mara ducked and hit a kick to back her into a corner, she followed and hit some more then whipped Gail across the ring and hit the stinger splash! Gail staggered out of the corner and Mara set up for the Angels Wings! She went to lift Gail but at the last second it was countered into an Air Raid Crash, Gail immediately went for a proper cover but Mara kicked out at two!

Gail jumped to her feet and hit some stomps to Mara to keep her down, when she was sure the teen wouldn't move she went to the ropes and began climbing, at the top-rope she turned and noticed Mara still wasn't moving, she glanced up at the top of the cage then turned and went for a top-rope legdrop but Mara moved! Gail hit the mat hard and rolled to her knees where Mara met her with a shining wizard! She crawled over to Gail and put an arm over her, the referee counted but Gail kicked out, Mara quickly jumped to her feet and gave Gail a spinkick as she tried to get up, she staggered to a corner to regain her senses then glanced back at Gail and smirked before looking at the crowd and going for the BME but Gail moved! She shifted her weight and landed on her feet then charged but Gail went for a flapjack, Mara countered by holding onto the wall of the cage then flew off with a cross-body but Gail caught her! She threw Mara up to her shoulders but the teen slipped behind her and hit the Last Rites!

Mara lay on the mat trying to find the strength to make the pin, she could almost hear Jason screaming for her to make the pin as she forced herself to crawl over to Gail and draped an arm across her, the referee made the count but Gail kicked out again! She looked at the referee in disbelief then forced herself to her feet and staggered back into a corner screaming for Gail to do the same, when her opponent was up she charged looking for another stinger splash but Gail moved! Mara hit the corner hard then staggered around into another handcuff neckbreaker! Gail made the pin but Mara somehow kicked out! Gail screamed in frustration and began punching away at Mara then decided to leave and began climbing again, she made it to the top-rope when Mara got up and collapsed into the ropes to make her lose her balance and fall, Mara managed to catch her in mid-air and follow through with a powerbomb! She collapsed to the mat herself and had to crawl to a corner to pull herself up, Gail was still down so she went for the BME again but again Gail moved! This time Mara didn't have the energy to shift her weight and smashed into the ground, Gail rolled onto her for the pin but Mara kicked out again! Gail jumped up and argued with the referee before shoving him away nd setting Mara up for a piledriver! The teen sandbagged her so she hit some shots to the back and tried again but Mara countered with a backdrop! Gail bounced to her feet and Mara was there to hit the Angels Wings! She literally collapsed onto Gail for the pin but Gail kicked out at two!

Mara forced herself to her knees and sighed in disbelief, Gail was stirring so she set up for the Angels Wings again, she hesitated to wipe the blood out of her eyes allowing Gail to take out her legs and catapult her into a corner crushing the ref in the process! She staggered out and turned into a DDT! Gail made the pin but the referee was down and out, Gail dragged him over and made the pin again but he didn't move, she shook her head in disgust and began climbing up the cage not seeing Mara forcing herself to follow, she caught Gail at the top-rope and the two began exchanging punches, Mara began to gain the advantage but Gail raked the cut, Mara reeled and Gail hit a headbutt then brought her down with a top-rope neckbreaker! She made the pin and began screaming at the referee to count, he slowly crawled over and counted one, counted two but before his hand could come down again Mara kicked out!

Gail was too shocked to do anything other than stare at the referee begging him to say it had been three, he just responded by holding up two fingers, she shot a defeated look down at Mara then crawled oer to the cage and began climbing again, she reached the top-rope and and looked back at Mara who was starting to stagger to her feet, she pulled herself up to the top and began to slide over but felt Mara grab her foot and begin pulling her back in, the two she tried to kick the teen away but was dragged back to the top-rope where another exchange took place, Gail tried to rake the cut again but Mara blocked it and bounced her head off the cage to stun her then hooked her arms and hit a top-rope Angels Wings! She lay on the mat seemingly as out as Gail before slowly crawling towards her, she draped an arm over her and the referee counted but Gail got a shoulder up! Mara couldn't even find the strength to look shocked and just lay on the mat as Gail began stirring, she forced herself to roll to the ropes and climbed to the top, Gail was up as well so she went for the missile dropkick but Gail sidestepped it then hit her with a piledriver! She didn't even bother trying to make the pin but instead crawled over to the cage and began climbing, she made it to the top-rope and Mara hadn't moved, she got halfway and Mara was stirring she made it to the top and started to step over but Mara dropkicked the cage causing her to fall on it, the teen began climbing up another corner of the cage and Gail was still trying to untangle herself from the cage, Mara made it to the top and glanced over at Gail, she measured the situation and smirked.

_Anything you can do Elix_ she thought before running along the top of the cage and hitting Gail with a hurricanranna! She fell all the way to the mat but Mara caught herself on the top-rope and came off with a moonsault! She made the cover, and finally put Gail down for the three!

Neither girl moved an inch after the three had been made, Mara just stared up at the ceiling with a dazed look in her eyes while Gail hadn't opened hers, referees and EMT's jumped into the cage to check on them as Jason came sprinting down to the ring, Mara had begun to move and was crawling towards the cage door where her boyfriend was watching with concern, she rolled through the ropes and the teen scooped her up to carry backstage.

"Told you I could beat her" she muttered weakly smirking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah you did" he smiled back, not caring her blood was now all over him, at the top of the ramp he turned back to the ring, Gail had managed to make it to a seated position and was glaring up after them, Mara gave her a dazed smirk back before her boyfriend carried her backstage.

* * *

"So what's the damage?" Jason asked the trainer as he finished working on Mara.

"Well, she's got a hell of a concussion, and we've had to put some stitches in that cut."

"I'm not gonna have a scar am I?" Mara asked from the table she was lying on still looking dazed and confused but a hell of a lot better now the blood had been cleared up. "I don't wanna end up looking like Jason."

"Charming" laughed Jason, the trainer smiled.

"Too early to say" he answered. "Although I can say you've been very lucky, especially after that piledriver."

"And where the hell did that cagewalk come from?" Jason asked.

"Remember you asked what Elix taught me?"

"I'm gonna murder that bastard!" Mara laughed as AJ came in with the tag belts.

"And how is the patient?" He asked.

"Bit battered, but bloody but still has an attitude on her like no ones business" AJ laughed.

"Well make sure your brother knows you're OK, I've just had him on the phone begging me to let him kill your boyfriend for letting you go through with that."

"Will do."

"Anyway, your work for the night is done" said Jason. "You're staying here until I'm done, take it we're next?"

"That's why I brought the belts" AJ replied tossing the teen his.

"OK, get this match out of the way and we can finally get that vacation" Jason laughed, Mara smiled but grabbed his hand as he went to leave.

"Jason, just come back safe OK? For me?"

"Always" Jason smirked.

"Promise? I don't know what I'd... if something happened to..."

"I promise" Jason swore, knowing it was Mara's concussion doing the talking, he made a note to make fun of her for it later and turned to AJ. "You ready?"

"More than" his partner smirked. "And I got an idea, follow me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

* * *

"James, c'mon!" Harris yelled back over his shoulder. "We're up!"

"I'm comin'!" His partner called after him. "I was just finishing my celebration drink."

"You had your celebration drink eight beers ago!"

Storm blinked. "Your point?" Harris laughed but trailed off as JB approached with his mic.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother us?"

JB just shrugged. "Chris Harris, James Storm, in a few short moments you two will be locked inside the six sides of steel with the world tag team champions Jason Cena and the 'Phenomenal' AJ Styles, after seeing your ally Gail Kim suffer defeat earlier on tonight are you now more focused than ever on the titles?"

"Gimme that!" Harris snatched the mic. "What happened earlier was a mistake! Gail made one small error and it cost her, she showed mercy, now we know that Jason is messed up, but that isn't going to stop us, no escape, no remorse and no mercy, those titles are coming home with America's Most Wanted, regardless of what we have to do to get them!"

Storm stepped in. "Now, I ain't the smartest guy at the best of times, and right now I'm half drunk, but I'm pretty sure a punctured lung is something that can become a very dangerous injury. The kid wants to step into that cage with it? Fine, don't blame us for what happens, Styles and Cena's run as champs is on life support, and tonight, just like they're gonna have to do to Jason after we're through, AMW is gonna pull the plug. Sorry 'bout your damn luck!"

He shoved JB to the side and headed for the entranceway with his tag partner, their music was already playing so they walked straight on out in front of the crowd with smirks on their faces, they entered the cage and began taunting the crowd through the bars as their music faded and the lights dimmed before AJ's music hit, Storm and Harris began pacing as the champions took their time in coming out, their pyro went off but there was still no sign of them, the lights came back on and the fans went nuts as Jason and AJ were revealed to be standing on the top-rope behind them! Storm and Harris turned and the champs flew off the top with and smashed their titles into their skulls!

The camps quickly threw their belts to the outside then went back to stomping on AMW, Jason pulled Harris up while AJ beat on Storm, they backed AMW into corners and beat them down then whipped them into each other, they collided then staggered into the champions who threw them into the side of the cage, Harris slumped to the mat but they grabbed Storm and hit a double-brainbuster! Harris tried to get up but was cut off with the high-low combo! They pulled Storm up and shot him into the ropes before greeting him with a flapjack into the cage wall! Harris got up and tried a double-clothesline but they ducked and hit the superkick and the Pele! AMW were down and Jason went over to Storms jacket and pulled out a couple of beer bottles, he cracked one open and toasted AJ before tossing him the other and downing his, AJ settled for pouring his on Storm, they then gripped the empty bottles and waited for AMW to get up then swung for their heads but they ducked and hit punches to knock them down while the referee got the bottles out of the cage.

Storm backed AJ into a corner and beat on him while Harris worked on Jason, he hit some punches to the face then went for a shot to the ribs but suddenly reeled away holding his hand in pain, Jason ran through him with a clothesline and Storm tried to cut him off with a kick but acted like he'd kicked a wall! Jason laughed and took his shirt off to reveal a chest protector!

"D'Lo says hi!" He laughed before decking Storm with a right hand, he whipped the 'Cowboy' into a corner then grabbed Harris and threw him into his partner, AJ came over and the teen let his partner whip him and hit a stinger splash! Harris and Storm staggered out of the corner and the champions hit a double dropkick on Storm before throwing Harris into the cage wall again, Jason then hit the ropes and AJ hiptossed him onto Storm, Harris staggered to his feet and Jason hit an enziguri sending him reeling into a DDT from AJ. Storm was up and the 'Phenomenal One' charged but Storm sidestepped and sent him into the door with enough force to knock him through it! AJ fell to the ground and Storm quickly slammed it shut and forced the referee to lock it again, he turned to Jason only to be met with a superkick! Jason went to open the door but Harris jumped him, he shot the teen into the ropes but Jason came off with a flying forearm then nipped up and dropped him with a neckbreaker! Storm was on his feet but the teen grabbed him and hit another neckbreaker before going up top, he looked between the 'Cowboy' and the 'Wildcat' then decided on Storm and went for a Frog Splash but Storm moved! Jason hit the mat hard and began favouring his ribs as Harris jumped on him and ripped the chest protector off! He waited until the teen was standing then hit him round the head with it!

AJ was trying to climb back into the cage but Storm knocked him off as Harris hit some stomps to Jason's midsection, he pressed the teen over his head then dropped him over Storm's knee, he quickly pulled the teen up and held him so Storm could work over his ribs then threw him into the cage to knock AJ back down then locked on the abdominal stretch while Storm hit more punches to Jason's ribs, AJ tried to climb up again but Storm kicked him off once more as Harris worked Jason over in the hold before letting him slump to the mat, He stomped the teens ribs then pulled him up and told Storm to go for the Last Call, he took aim and stepped forward but the teen ducked and he kicked Harris! The teen immediately began hammering away on Storm with punches then tried a whip, Storm reversed it and went for a backdrop but the teen dropped down and punched him in the face then caught him with an X-Factor! He made the pin but Storm kicked out at two, he went to pull the 'Cowboy' up but got a shot to the gut causing him to stagger away, Storm went for the Last Call but Jason caught his foot, spun him around and hit the impaler! Storm bounced back to his feet and the teen called for the C-Bomb! He lifted Storm up but suddenly cried out in pain and dropped him, he reeled away and Harris was there to meet him with a spear! Jason rolled around on the mat screaming his head off and AMW smirked not realising AJ had got back in the cage, they turned and he came off the top with a flying clothesline to both of them before running to Jason's side.

"Kid, Kid! You OK?" All he got was another scream of pain. "Shit!" He began waving to the back for help as EMT's came charging down the ramp, the cage door was opened and they rolled Jason out onto a stretcher as AMW jumped AJ and began beating him down, they watched the EMT's wheeling Jason out and waved after him before turning back to AJ, Harris held him and Storm hit the ropes and dropped him with the Hart Attack! He made the pin but AJ kicked out, they stomped him down again and Harris hit a suplex while Storm put on the chest protector and hit a big splash with it on, he covered but AJ kicked out again, Storm smirked then tossed Harris the weapon before pulling AJ up and holding him for Harris to nail round the head! He made another cover but AJ kicked out again, they pulled him up and shot him into the ropes and tried a clothesline but he ducked, jumped onto the ropes, flipped behind them and hit a double reverse DDT!

The fans tried to will AJ back into it but AMW made it up first only for AJ to begin throwing punches at both of them, he kicked Storm away then threw Harris into the wall of the cage then hit the 'Cowboy' with a brainbuster! He covered but Harris broke up the pin, he shot AJ into the ropes and tried a clothesline but AJ ducked behind him and hit a massive back-suplex! He covered but Storm broke it up, he charged AJ but ran into an atomic drop followed by a spinning lariat! Harris tried to cut AJ off but got catapulted into the cage wall again then AJ ran at him and used the cage to springboard into a tornado DDT! He made the pin but Storm broke it up again, he beat AJ down then went for a suplex but AJ slipped out, held on and hit a neckbreaker! He covered but once again Harris broke up the pin.

Harris tried to cut AJ off again but the 'Phenomenal One' continued to fight back, he hit Harris with punches then the ropes but Storm cut him off with a shot to the gut, Harris joined him and they went to hit a double suplex but AJ countered into a double DDT! He quickly rolled to the corner and went to the top-rope, he went to for the Spiral Tap but both members of AMW moved! AJ hit the mat hard and bounced up into the Catatonic from Harris! He made the cover but AJ just kicked out at two. Harris looked shocked then picked AJ up and threw him to Storm who scooped him up and hit the Eye of the Storm! He made the pin but AJ kicked out again! Storm shook his head and looked at Harris.

"Just what the hell do we have to do?"

Harris looked around then nodded. "Death Sentance!" He yelled heading to the ropes, Storm nodded and scooped AJ up, Harris started to climb but AJ began fighting back, he hit some shots to break free from Storm's grip then kicked him into the ropes causing Harris to crotch himself! Storm staggered back towards him and AJ scooped him up into a sitout powerbomb! He covered but Storm kicked out, AJ tried to pull him up but the 'Cowboy' raked his eyes, he staggered away and Storm set him up for the Eight Second Ride, AJ slipped out, pushed him into the cage and when he spun round lifted him up and hit the Styles Clash! He slowly rolled him over and the referee counted but Harris broke up the pin! He beat AJ down to the mat then backed away and called for the spear, he charged but AJ cut it off with the Pele! Harris bounced up and AJ set up for the Styles Clash again! He lifted Harris up but Storm hit the Last Call! Harris landed on top of AJ and the referee counted but AJ kicked out again! Storm looked stunned then went to his jacket and grabbed the handcuffs, he tossed a set to Harris and began dragging AJ to the cage wall.

"Well, if ya can't beat 'em, _beat _'em!"

They cuffed AJ's arms to the cage and took turns to punch him in the face, he lashed out trying to get to them but they just stepped out of reach and laughed as Harris produced the nightstick, he prepared to whack AJ with it but saw a bunch of EMT's appear on the ramp arguing with a limping Jason! He burst out laughing and pointed the teen out to Storm as the medics tried to stop Jason getting to the ring, the teen seemed to back off then snapped and decked the nearest one with a right hand! The others backed off as the teen staggered down towards the cage, Harris and Storm began getting ready but AJ lashed out with his feet and got a low-blow on them! They dropped to their knees as Jason climbed up the side of the cage and stood up just in time to get a cross-body from the top! Jason rolled to his feet and forced himself to swing at both members of AMW, he knocked Storm down but Harris cut him off with a whip, he ducked a clothesline and tried a cross-body but Harris caught him and went for the Catatonic only for the teen to escape and hit a superkick! Storm then charged him but the teen flapjacked him into the cage again, he stayed on the top-rope and the teen climbed up after him and called for the impaler! Storm tried to fight out then lifted Jason up to his shoulders and tried to dump the teen over the top of the cage! Jason held on to the outside and pulled Storm up to the top where they exchanged punches, Jason gained control and bounced Storm's head off the top then hit a jawbreaker across it! Storm reeled then fell all the way to the mat! Jason climbed to the top of the cage and went to get down but stopped and smirked when he saw the position Storm was in, he took a deep breath then stood up on the top of the cage, just as he did AJ realised what was coming.

"No, No! Don't do it kid!" He screamed. Jason just smirked, balanced himself then came off the cage with the Shooting Star Press! He pulled the flip off perfectly but at the last second Harris pulled his partner out of the way! Jason hit the mat and immediately began thrashing around again as Harris grabbed him and made the pin, the referee counted, and Harris got the win!

AJ was tearing at the cuffs trying to get to his partner as Harris rolled out of the cage dragging his partner with him, he snatched the belts off the referee and held them over his head as Storm slowly realised they had done it, the referee in the cage finally freed AJ who dashed to Jason's side, the teen was still trying to get to his feet but just kept collapsing holding his ribs as EMT's charged the ring again, they surrounded the teen and tried to get him back on the stretcher but he shoved them away.

"Kid, you're hurt! Get on the damn stretcher!"

"AJ" he gasped. "I've already lost a title tonight, at least let me try and walk out of here" his partner sighed and backed off allowing the teen to roll out to the floor and begin staggering up the ramp, AJ followed half a step behind just in case the teen's legs gave out, at the top of the stage they stopped and shook hands.

"Hell of a run" muttered Jason.

"Yeah, wish I could say I didn't enjoy it, but it was fun."

Jason laughed and the two turned to salute the crowd before leaving the arena.

* * *

_Welp, it's finally over, where will we go now? How long will it be before Jason wrestles again? Will he and AJ ask for a rematch? Guess we'll have to wait and see._

_Laters_


	65. End of an Era

Disclaimer: You've heard it before.

_Well, here we all are again, as we saw Jason and AJ were finally defeated by America's Most Wanted and Mara got the chip that was a loss to Gail Kim off her shoulder, so where do we go from here?_

**Rebirth-Chapter Sixty Five-End of an Era**

"Anything here?" Asked the trainer.

"Nope."

"Here?"

"Still good."

"He..."

"OK! That's enough!" Jason hissed as the trainer pressed on one of his bad ribs. "So what's the diagnosis?"

"Quite good actually, you're about as bad as you were before the match, you were very lucky out there."

Jason sighed. "So how long?"

"About three weeks to a month, shouldn't be too long, in fact I think you should be cleared for just after Sacrifice."

"Awww, I thought we were rid of him!" Laughed Chris.

"You'll never be rid of me pal!" Replied Jason. "And how are you?" He asked Mara.

"No talking. Head hurts" she moaned.

"And you?"

"Well, I've lost my gold, watched you almost kill yourself and seen the guy who tried to blind me have his arm raised, surprisingly good really" said AJ.

"Yeah, my bad?"

"What the hell were you thinking going for the SSP from up there anyway?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know! Stop asking me why I do things, you should all know by now that I don't think things through before they happen!"

"He's got a point" shrugged AJ. "So when do you want the rematch booked?"

"Yeah... need to talk to you about that, guys, little privacy for me and my tag partner here?"

"OK, tell you what we'll meet you guys back at the hotel?"

"Sure, Mara, go with the guys and have a lie down, I'll see you when I get back kay?"

Mara nodded and got to her feet, she tried to take a step but stumbled sideways into Chris and Alex.

"Well, she'll sleep tonight" smirked AJ.

"Wait, she won't have any memory of what happens will she?" Asked Alex.

"Alex!"

"Joking!"

Chris laughed. "C'mon, even half dead I'm pretty sure she could kill us, let's get her back there. See ya kid."

"Later guys."

"So..." AJ sat down next to him. "I take it you don't want a rematch?"

"Not really no."

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, truth be told AJ, I think going after AMW, as much as I still wanna kill 'em, is just gonna sidetrack us more than we already were."

"Sidetrack?"

"Think about it man, before Jim put us together we were chasing Christian and Sting, we only got put as a team to get the belts off LAX, anything since then's just been a bonus, we got to run at the top of the tag division, kick 3D's asses, not much more we could've done in the end."

AJ nodded. "Cool, I can understand that, not sure if I agree but you got a point. So what're you planning on doing now?"

"Go home, rest up, and come back chasing that big gold belt at the top of mountain."

AJ laughed. "Sounds like a plan, although I hope you don't mind a little competition?"

"Well, considering we're one each on wins I think that's a given."

"Twenty bucks says I reach the top before you."

Jason laughed. "You're on!"

AJ slapped him on the shoulder then offered him his hand. "Been a real pleasure tagging with you kid."

"Likewise Styles."

"C'mon, I'll drop you at the hotel."

Jason nodded and pulled himself to his feet, time to go home, rest up and get ready.

There was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

_Welp, there ya go, Rebirth is done, Yay! Not the best ending I'll admit but considering what I have planned for the next stage of this journey it was the best I could do, thanks to the reviewers, hope you stick around for the next step._

_See ya_


End file.
